Promises To Keep, Promises Kept
by dshell99
Summary: A new girl comes to town and sets Peach Creek on fire. Our favorite boys are drawn together and caught up in the phenomenon that is Angela Michelle Jackson, but you can call her Princess. Love will blossom but will hate, bigotry and animosity consume them? Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd and Eddy. I own my OC's and plot. Rave goes to KiraKurryArt. Nat goes to c2ndy2c1d.
1. Chapter 1

Princess sat on her bed and opened her laptop.

"Deep breath, kid," she told herself as she opened up Facebook.

Things were changing for the billionaire heiress. Her dads (yes, she has TWO dads) just moved the family from cosmopolitan Peach City, to sleepy Peach Creek. She was going to start high school in a two weeks. Her twin brothers were out for the day at Peach Creek High's mandatory "two a days" football camp. She had just gotten home from PCH's dance team practice. Her cousin, Andrea, was the dance team captain and convinced the dance team sponsor and coach to let her try out. She made the squad no problem. Dance classes from the time she was 3 helped.

But she knew the suburbs would be different. Her time in public and private schools in the city gave her book and street smarts. But the suburbs were an entirely different animal. And she didn't feel entirely prepared. She left no friends behind in Peach City. Making friends was hard for her. Being the richest girl around left her open to leeches and mean girls. She just made it a point to be civil in school and cordial in her etiquette and dance classes and competitive on every field of play she stepped on. She missed her boys. Batman, Superman and Boy Wonder is what she called them. They rescued her, challenged her and set her world on fire.

As she scrolled down her timeline, she distantly remembered Batman and Boy Wonder calling Peach Creek home. So she did a search and there they were: Kevin Barr and Eddward 'Double D' Vincent, respectively. School: Peach Creek High. Kevin was a sophomore, but Edd would be a freshman like her. Oddly, to her anyways, they weren't Facebook friends, although they had a few mutual friends.

 _"Hmmm, what's THAT about?,"_ she thought as she sent them both friend requests

She knew both boys well. As far as she was concerned, they'd make good friends. _Boyfriends_ , even. She giggled at that thought. Both boys were lookers. Kevin was cut out of the All American Boy mold. Six feet of _hubba hubba_. Red hair, green eyes, freckles, tanned and toned. God, he was swoon worthy. And swoon she did. But not much. She knew better to get caught up the the Hype Train that was Kevin Barr. Kevin had a secret. And she was good at keeping secrets. She had her fair share. But she learned not to share. Not everyone is worthy of knowing who you are.

Edd held the almost the same secret as Kevin. And a few more. At 5'7, he was a tiny bean pole compared to Kevin. Pale, scrawny and legit too smart for his own good sometimes. But he was always willing to learn. Big blue eyes yearned to take in all the information he could. Raven locks stayed concealed under his trademark black with two white stripes beanie. A gap toothed smile even braces couldn't fix. But when he smiled, _really smiled_ , her world would stand still. _Damn_ , he was _cute_. He wanted to learn all he could about the world, but held so much inside. Princess knew what was underneath that hat. All she wanted was to take it off and reveal who Edd really was to the world: a beautiful, beautiful boy (my apologies to John Lennon).

She then did what she came to do: Change her "Current City" status. From Peach City to Peach Creek. She closed out the window and closed her laptop. She settled into her pile of pillows and closed her eyes. She made plans. She had kept promises and had promises to keep. But first, a nap.


	2. Chapter 2

Double D's phone buzzed in his pocket. Eddy raised an eyebrow.

"Who's lighting _you_ up, Sockhead?," Eddy asked suspiciously. Double D had been away for most of the summer. Eddy missed his best friend. So Edd's phone buzzing away on movie night was annoying. _Hadn't whoever had the Sockhead's attention all summer gotten sick of him, yet?!_

"Shh!," Ed said from his designated space three feet from the tv on the floor as he glared at his two friends on the couch.

It was the Monday two weeks before their freshman year of high school would start and the three Ed boys were having a long overdue movie night at Double D's. Edd had been away most of the summer, traveling with his family and another family he had been very close to over the years. They had a daughter the same age as he and they bonded through not only their own personal issues, but their love of the arts. He was her willing etiquette class partner, she introduced him to the social graces that actually worked in the real world. They danced and sang together often over the years. Little did he realize how much closer they were going to become.

"Shh, Eddy! It's probably nothing important. My parents would call the house phone if they needed me," Edd whispered to Eddy.

He then turned his focus back to the movie; some obscure horror flick Ed had found on Netflix. He had missed his friends. They were steady and reliable. His summer had consisted of living out of suitcases in some of the best hotels Western Europe had to offer. His traveling companion was a short Black girl with shoulder length curly dreadlocks she colored a deep shade of mahogany red. Her hair matched her personality, wildly vibrant. Her twin brothers were equal parts protective and annoying. Her fathers were the same. They loved their Princess and would stop at nothing to ensure her safety and happiness. Anyone who managed to get into her good graces would have the world at their feet. But woe to those who did not. The Jackson men were as brutal as they were loving and kind. There's the son of a Duke in Austria who's still in traction. The trip had been wonderful, but traveling with his overbearing, but noticeably absent parents, Princess and the rest of the Jackson clan, their staff and security teams, had Edd longing for the ease of movie night with Ed and Eddy.

He had shown his friends what little pictures he could. He respected Princess' status in the world. He'd never gloat of his connection to the billionaire heiress. Plus, it'd mean telling a few secrets of his own. Secrets he wasn't ready to tell yet. Or ever, if he could help it.

His phone continued to buzz. Sighing he went to the kitchen to check it and get more popcorn.

He froze when he saw he had three missed text messages, a new Facebook friend request, phone call and voicemail all from _Princess. What in the world?!_

He hurriedly called her back. The phone barely rang once.

 _"Edd, sweetie?! Pumpkin boo?! Oh, my God, I was about to send James after you!,"_ Princess all but yelled into the phone.

"I'm sorry, I'm having a movie night with my friends. And I'm sure your Pops wouldn't like you sending your personal bodyguard to look for me," Edd said.

 _"For me he would!,"_ she laughed. It was true, Antonio Jackson would do ANYTHING for his stepdaughter. _"What are you doing tomorrow?"_

Edd took a moment to think. He still needed to pick up his class schedule and get a few school supplies, but he knew that if Princess wanted to see him, she'd make it happen.

"I have a few errands to run, but I'm sure I'll be free in the afternoon. What's on your mind?," Edd asked.

 _"I'll send a car. You're coming to our new place in Peach Creek for lunch. Tony will be at your house at 1,"_ Princess said.

"W-what?! You're in _Peach Creek?!_ ," he squeaked.

 _"Yep! Momma's got a new kingdom to reign over,"_ she giggled.

Princess coming to Peach Creek could be good. He loved her like the sister he didn't know he wanted. But, she was a force of nature. A big personality. Huge. Being a bit of an introvert, he could usually only take the phenomenon that was Angela Michelle "Princess" Jackson in small doses. On their trip, he was pleased to learn that she could be just as introverted as he, maybe more so, as she never seemed to have close friends growing up. Her trust in people had been shattered when she was six years old and Edd watched in awe and with respect as she slowly pieced her sense of self back together. She was becoming quite the young woman.

But Princess was also one of the most famous people on the planet. Her biological father had a multi billion dollar skin care company and her step dad was former professional baseball player turned real estate tycoon. But being from a wealthy black family didn't mean her life was a walk through peach groves. He saw the family recover from trauma that destroyed so many. Edd knew that the kids of the cul-de-sac looked up to and admired the Jackson family. The girls all used LeMont Williams-Jackson's Diamond In The Rough skin care products. Antonio Jackson was a Peach Creek High alum with state records in football and baseball. He went on to play for the Peach City Cobblers baseball team, leading them to multiple national championships. To say that Antonio Jackson was Kevin and Rolf's most favorite ball player ever was an understatement. They adored the man. Kevin admired him the most. Edd would soon find out why.

Even Eddy had respect and admiration for the man. His investment savvy piqued Eddy's interest so much so, that that summer, while Edd was away, he actually _studied_ it. Edd was surprised and relieved to find that on his return to Peach Creek, Eddy had given up scamming for investing and was doing well at it. But Eddy being Eddy meant that his rewards would be flashier clothes, new tech gear and eventually a car. No more jawbreakers. Eddy was ready for the big leagues. At least that's what he was telling Edd. A bit from each paycheck from his job at his dad's used car lot was still being put away in his college fund. His mom wouldn't have it any other way. College was an investment in his future as far as she was concerned and he'd make good on it if she had her way. And she would.

Edd knew that his connection to the heiress would turn his world on its axis if it became known and he wondered if she was ready for suburban life. You can hide in the city. But suburban sprawl didn't leave much space for hiding. The two teens had a lot to hide from the judging eyes, ears and minds of bored suburbanites. But Edd would be lying if he said that he wasn't curious about what brought Princess to town. And Edd didn't like to lie.

"Alright, send a car. I will be ready to leave at 1."

 _"Sweet! Also, check your messages. And bring your appetite. You **know** Cecilia thinks you're too skinny."_

Edd sighed. The Jackson family chef meant well, but Edd's metabolism was just too fast.

" _Fine_ , I'll check my messages."

Princess giggled again. She knew not to push the weight issue. Edd had enough issues.

 _"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow."_

"Til tomorrow," Edd replied and then hung up.

The microwave beeped. After their quick conversation, Edd suddenly didn't have much of an appetite. What was _Princess_ doing in _Peach Creek?!_ He looked at Princess' messages and then checked his voicemail. He was stunned. Tomorrow was going to be interesting. Very interesting indeed.


	3. Chapter 3

Edd brought the fresh bowl of popcorn into the living room. He noticed the movie was paused and Ed and Eddy looking at him quizzically.

"Everything alright, Double D?," Ed asked, very concerned. Eddy just gave him his usual look of cocked eyebrow suspicion.

"Everything is fine, gentlemen," he replied, grabbing the remote and unpausing the movie. "Shall we continue?"

The confidence in his voice was enough to reassure the other two Eds, but he was glad for the darkened room. He couldn't concentrate on the movie anymore. Princess' messages were still doing cartwheels in his mind and turning his stomach into knots. She had sent him a _personal_ friend request. He was now attached fully to her good side. He wouldn't take it for granted. Her Facebook Fan Page had millions of followers. He was one of them. As was a good portion of the Peach Creek student body from what he could tell when he saw how many of his friends and classmates liked her page. It was the _Mutual Friends_ and _People You May Know_ tabs that struck him as odd. Kevin was on both lists. He and Kevin weren't Facebook friends. Being neighbors was enough for Edd. The Ed's childhood bully was friends with Princess. The world was small, but not that small. _How in the world did Kevin know Princess?!_ He'd find out soon enough because he, too, was going to be at her house for lunch tomorrow.

Edd hadn't seen much of Kevin in the past year. A year older than The Eds and Jonny and three years older than Sarah and Jimmy, he had already left Peach Creek Jr High with Nazz and Rolf for the high school and would be a sophomore in the fast approaching school year. After the fiasco with Eddy's brother, Dominic, The Eds had reached a truce and a bit of camaraderie with the other kids in the cul-de-sac. Kevin would invite them to his BBQ pool parties and Nazz would invite them to her holiday parties. Things were going good with them all. Through these little get-togethers, and a few neighborly fly bys (they lived across the street from one another) Kevin and Edd had developed a bit of a friendship. They both were comic book and scifi fans, had fun tinkering with mechanics (Kevin was more into it then Double D, but Edd could follow along unlike most of their other friends), and Kevin was teaching him a bit about the sports he participated in. Edd would never actively participate in them like Kevin, but he enjoyed watching him play. Kevin had been trying to convince him to join the swim team and even manage the football and baseball teams. Edd's organizational skills would keep the teams in line and he could swim like a fish. A _shark_ , even. It was incredible to watch Edd in the water. Eddy loved to run bets on how fast Double D could get from one end of any pool to the other, til Edd caught on. His athletic skills were _not_ up for cheap money grabs. Thank God for the stock market.

Eddy and Kevin would still spar, but it was usually over video games and the occasional game of catch, touch football or pick up basketball game. At 5'5, Eddy was shorter than Edd, but was great on defense. Many movie and game nights gave all three Eds an unusual hand up on any game system. Being each others only company gave them plenty of time to practice. Ed gave Kevin a run for his daddy's candy factory money when it came to comic books. Knowing his closest friends were getting along with the cul-de-sac tough boy made it easier to get along with Kevin, since he and Kevin never really had much animosity towards one another in the first place. Sure, Edd was annoyingly smart, talked with such proper English as to warrant some of their English teachers to really contemplate if they were cut out for teaching or not and had Howie Mandel levels of germaphobia, but he was the smartest kid in the tricounty area ( _hello, free tutoring!_ ), rarely ever got sick and really was a great guy. He'd always just get caught in the middle of Kevin and the rest of the cul-de-sac railing on The Eds because Eddy's scams would epically fail.

 _But what was Kevin's connection to Princess?_ Princess and Double D's friendship was tight. Their bonds were tied in pain, agape love and respect. Not to mention a love for the geeky, nerdy, techie side of teenage life. Princess had a grip on pop culture and social mores of teenagedom that Edd could never understand. He was a bit of an old soul. But her young soul, coupled with a gentle hand helped him grasp what little he could onto what his peers were like. If _Kevin_ knew _Princess_ , what did _Kevin_ know about _him?!_ Princess had _sworn_ (they'd link their pinkies together and say, "Promises to keep, promises kept," before kissing each others pinky and then letting go. It was their way of sealing their bond and knowing the other would keep their mouth shut. Only way to break the promise is if things got life threatening. They would never do anything to lose the other like that.) to keep his secrets over the years, but Kevin was charming. _Oh, so charming_. Kevin had worn him down enough to actually sign up for the swim team tryouts in a few weeks. But he wouldn't tell _him_ that. He was even (happily) wondering if Kevin was going to drag him to practice like he had jokingly threatened to at Kevin's last pool party he went to before he left for his European vacation. Sure the football and baseball teams needed a manager, but really, did they need _him?!_ Would Princess spill his secrets to the charming Adonis that was Kevin Anthony Barr? He took some comfort in the fact that if Princess told his secrets, that she'd have to tell a few of her own. And that was _not_ happening. The pain was too great.

Or so he thought. Her wounds were healing. She was ready to speak. And when she did, Peach Creek would never be the same.


	4. Chapter 4

Edd woke up the next morning and walked to Peach Creek High to pick up his class schedule and school supply list. It was only a 15 minute walk and the early summer morning was pleasant for once. He glanced over to the football fields and saw Kevin. He stood tall amongst the other players and his commanding voice carried across the field. Edd was enraptured. Kevin moved with ease across the field, tossing footballs and overall just _runnin' thangs_. It was pretty cool to watch the young man at work. This was Kevin's element. Outdoors, being physical, fully in charge and engaged to the task at hand. Stopping for a water break, he glanced up and saw Edd _staring._ He gave a quick smile ( _holy hell, that smile!_ )and wave, thus shaking Edd out of his reverie. Edd gave a slight ( _and oh, so adorkable_ ) grin and waved back before he quickly ran up the stairs and into the school building. He hadn't meant to stare, but MAH GAWD, it was just so _cool_ to see Kevin like that. Maybe he would sign up to be the team manager. He'd learn more about sports and _Kevin_.

 _Whoa_. Wait a minute. _Why on Earth_ would he need to learn _more_ about _Kevin?!_ They were neighbors. He knew plenty about him. Plus, Princess had invited them both to lunch. Just figuring out that connection was all he really needed to know. That was enough, right? _Right?!_

Shaking his head again to clear it, he retrieved his schedule, picked up the updated school supply list and found his locker. He then wandered the halls making note of where his classes would be and how much time he had to get to each of them as to not be late. As far as he was concerned if you're on time, you're late. Satisfied with his routes, he made note of the different clubs at the school and when their meeting dates and times were per the bulletin board next to the front office. He was going to make the most of high school. Besides needing all the classes and extra-curriculars he could get to make himself a well rounded, viable candidate for college, he wanted, no, _needed_ to get out more. After his European trip with Princess, he liked the idea of being involved in things that were outside his usual comfort zone of Ed, Eddy and the cul-de-sac. He saw that the football team _still_ needed a manager. Sighing, he wrote his name down on the sheet attached for those interested. The first meeting would take place during lunch on the first day of school. He hated that he was going to miss eating with his friends and catching up on what happened during their first morning of high school, but he just _had_ to do it. Besides, _Kevin_ would be there.

Steeling himself from the rush of euphoria _that_ thought brought on, he headed home.

Kevin looked up again and saw the beanie clad boy head out of the school. A few of his raven locks had escaped his hat and whipped past his face in the light summer breeze. Edd brushed them back behind his ear. The gesture was adorable. _Kevin_ wanted to be the one to do that. He also wanted to know what was under that damn hat. Swallowing hard, he sighed. Years of teasing and occasionally fighting the smartest Ed boy made him wonder if he ever could know. They _had_ gotten closer in the last year, but not as close as Kevin wanted. Different schools and different schedules made it difficult. But this year would be different. He'd make sure of it. He had a plan. He made a promise to himself to keep it.


	5. Chapter 5

Tony arrived dutifully at 1pm. The trek to the Jackson family's new Peach Creek home took about 20 mins as Peach Creek Manor Estates was on the other side of town. It was newer development, a gated community managed by Princess' stepfather's real estate company, so it made sense for the family to live there. But Double D wasn't expecting the _massive_ gated estate when the car pulled into the circular drive. The stately mansion was three stories tall, with heavy mahogany wood and stained glass French doors at the front and large windows enveloped the house.

Edd recognized the butler that opened the car door immediately.

"Afternoon, Timothy!"

"Good afternoon, Master Vincent. Princess is waiting for you in her suite."

 _Of course_ Princess would have a suite in this castle. He followed Timothy inside. A marbled vestibule greeted him inside. In the immediate right corner, was a coat closet. To the left was a parlor behind opened French doors. The walls were painted a sky blue, the furniture was white with cherry wood accents. The seating was simple; 4 straight back chairs, with gold cushions set around the coffee table. A painting was on the mantle piece above the fireplace. It looked cheery and friendly enough, but Ed knew better. Any young men who came to see Princess would go through a grilling by her fathers in the family parlor. Even for something as simple as homework. No precaution was too great when it came to Princess.

Edd knew the French doors was Princess' touch on the place. She thought they helped her make a grand entrance. She could make a grand entrance out of anything, but her dads weren't about to deny her wishes as to what she wanted on the family palace.

Through the set of French doors straight ahead, he followed Timothy down a long hallway. The walls were covered with family photographs. He did envy that about his friend. The walls in his family home were mostly undecorated, save a high end painting or two. At the end of the hall, was a circular room. To the right was a simple door, next to the door was a set of stairs, to the left another set of French doors to what looked like a living room and straight ahead was an elevator.

Timothy went to the simple door, turned to Edd and said, "Take the elevator to the 3rd floor. Lunch will be served shortly," then he went through the door.

The ride up the elevator was quick and the doors opened up to a light filled suite. The floor was white marbled, but the walls were painted a deep fuchsia pink, with a violet trim. Princess' favorite colors. Directly in front of him was white marble table on cast iron black legs. In the middle of the table were fresh cut apricot tulips in a tall crystal vase. He took a sniff.

" _Beautiful,"_ he thought.

" _Hey, there_ ," a gruff voice behind him said.

Edd gave a squeak and turned around to see Kevin standing there, red baseball cap in place, motorcycle helmet under his arm, _smirking_.

"Uh, h-hello, Kevin," Edd replied, trying his best not look like he felt, a nervous wreck. _Seriously,_ _what **was**_ _Kevin doing here!?_

 _"_ Heeeey, you guys!," came Princess' cheery voice as she bounded down the hall to her two friends.

She hugged Edd first and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Edd had to hug back. Princess gave _the best_ hugs.

She then _leaped_ into Kevin's arms.

"Oh, how I've missed you!," she said kissing his nose.

Kevin spurted and sat her down.

"Missed you, too, kid. Wanna explain what the heck is going on?," he asked as he gestured to Double D.

"In due time," came her reply, "I'm waiting on one more person."

The three teens turned around upon hearing elevator doors opened again, revealing one Nathan Kedd Goldburg. The teal haired boy sauntered off the elevator and put his arm around a grimacing Kevin's shoulder.

"So we meet again, Mr Barr," he said in a mock British villain tone.

"Can it, Nat!," he said shrugging Nat's arm off his shoulder. "What's the peacock doing here, Princess!?"

"Follow me, boys." was her reply.

The followed her down the hall and into a living room. The only furniture in the living room was a purple upholstered U shaped couch and coffee table. At either end of the couch was a chaise lounge. A few pink and purple throw pillows and blankets were tossed haphazardly upon it. To the right of the living room was a full kitchen, white with stainless steel accents. A glass top kitchen table with cherry wood accents and seating for four was in the breakfast nook. The chairs were straight back with pink cushions. To the left of the kitchen was a dining room with a china cabinet, buffet and a table seating for six, but Edd suspected it could expand to fit more. To the left of the living room was a raised stage. On it sat a fuchsia pink baby grand piano. Edd was itching to play it. But now was not the time.

Because it was Tuesday, lunch was tacos. All the fixings were sat upon the breakfast bar.

"Ok, boys, get some food, and I'll tell you why I brought you all here today," Princess said.

The boys did what they were told and followed Princess back to the living room. Princess sat dead center, Edd right beside her. Kevin and Nat each picked a chaise to lounge on. Princess cracked open a can of Coke and threw her head back to the back of the couch and sighed.

"Ok," said Kevin, "Spill."

"Weeeeell," Princess began, "Peach Creek has decided it needed to grow, and there was no way in hell I was gonna deal with school in the city anymore, so Pops decided we'd move here."

"What's wrong with Peach City schools?," Edd asked. Peach City School District wasn't the best, but he knew that as long as you lived in the city limits, you could go to any school you chose. And there were some damned good schools there. Plus, there was the private echelon that was Peach City Academy and Peach City University Charter School. Decent schools abounded in the cosmopolitan city. And if she wanted, she could home school online and get tutors. The girl had the academic world at her finger tips. Why move?

"When you have as much money as we do, you get leeches, mean girls and teachers who will just pass you because they figure your parents are just gonna give you the world, so why bother actually teaching you anything." Her voice was firm, but there was a bit of sadness to it. "I was sick of being the "poor little rich girl." I wanted a challenge."

"Well," Nathan said, "You've got your work cut out for you here. I've been here a year, and people love to challenge me."

"That's because you're a peacock," said Kevin.

Princess gave a small chuckle. Edd didn't know what to think. He'd never seen Nat before, but could gather from the way the boy carried himself that he could prove to be a challenge for many in slightly conservative Peach Creek.

"Princess," Edd asked gently, "Are you _sure_ about this?"

"Positive," she said. She grabbed his hand. "Plus, I've got my Boy Wonder. I'll be fine."

Edd froze.

" _Wait_ ," said Kevin, "Double D is your Boy Wonder?!"

Princess smiled. Time to make introductions.

"Edd, I'm gonna safely assume that you know Kevin as he knows your nickname. Nathan, this is Edd. Edd, Nathan. Or as I call him Superman," Princess said.

"If Double Delicious here is Boy Wonder...," Nat asked trailing off.

"Why I gotta be Batman!?," Kevin asked, throwing his head on the back of the couch.

"Because you saved me, like only Batman could, Kevin," came Princess sweet reply.

"He _saved_ you?!," asked a shocked Double D.

"Yep," replied Nat, smiling across at his friend. "Fists of fury and everything." Kevin, flipped his red baseball cap around and tried to use the brim to hide his blush.

Princess turned to Double D.

"What I'm about to tell you _does not_ leave this room, Edd." She held up her pinky finger. "Promises to keep?"

Edd held up his pinky finger. "Promises kept, Princess."

They kissed on it and Princess told Edd the story of how she met Kevin and Nat and how they, Kevin specifically, saved her life.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: This chapter discusses the rape of a child. Please do not read if this is a trigger for you. But do note that it will be discussed in later chapters.**

When Princess was five, her mom and dad signed her up for soccer at the local YMCA. Kevin and Nat both still lived in Peach City at the time and the kids ended up on the same team. Their families grew close as soccer families do. When she turned six, her mother was kidnapped by a jealous exboyfriend. They had only briefly dated in college before she met Princess' dad. He had some mental health issues and her mom wasn't going to stick around and help him through them, especially since he was convinced that he didn't need the help. They broke up and a year later, she met Princess' dad. But it was a known fact at Peach Creek University that LeMont Williams was a bisexual. But he loved her mom. They graduated, eventually married, had her twin brothers, Andre and Andrew, and then her. At this point, her dad's skin care line and salon spa was growing and became _the place_ to go to for salon and spa services in the tricounty area.

The ex was convinced that her father's bisexuality meant that all he had to do was _prove to her_ that he was "man enough" for her and that she would leave him, take the salon spa and they would go off into the sunset together. He was going to _make_ her love him. Strung out on drugs to help him cope with what little of his life he thought he had held together, he doped her up, too. She ended up overdosing and dying. The police found him when he was trying to dispose of her body in the Peach City River. He was tried, convicted and sentenced to life in jail. He eventually died there from a stab wound during a prison fight in the laundry room.

Six months after the death of her mom, on Christmas Day, Princess was raped by the 12 yr old boy who lived next door to her maternal grandmother. It started off like any other Christmas Day, she, her brothers and her cousins woke before dawn to open presents. Later that morning, Kevin and Nat, who lived near by, came over to go sledding with her brothers. Her cousins had left for the day to see other relatives. Princess went to take a nap. Her rapist came over under the guise to go sledding with the boys. But he followed Princess to the guest room she was sharing with her brothers and attacked her. He muffled her screams with a pillow. What he didn't know was that her grandmother kept _all_ of her grand-kids extra toys in the walk in closet in the room. Instructed by her brothers to go find the sledding gear there, Nat and Kevin walked into her attack. Kevin launched himself at the boy and proceeded to beat him _furiously._ Nat scooped Princess up and carried her as best he could out of the room and to safety. Upon seeing her granddaughter bloodied, bruised, barely breathing and completely traumatized, the old woman sent Nat back to get Kevin and her neighbor's son, called 911 and her son in law, and prayed that God would forgive her for being blind to the fact that _something_ was wrong with the neighbor boy and always had been. When Nat returned to the room, he found that Kevin had beaten the boy unconscious. Doing their best to tie him down with a few jump ropes, they waited for the police.

Edd had been on the receiving end of a few of Kevin's punches over the years. Knowing that Kevin put a kid in the hospital at the age of 8 would have struck a whole new level of fear in him for his childhood bully. But it was knowing _why_ he did it that gave Edd a whole new level of respect for Kevin and understanding of why he butted heads with Eddy so much growing up. Kevin didn't tolerate people taking advantage of others. Especially for their own selfish whims that did nothing for anyone.

The boys gave statements to the police, but their parents didn't want them to testify. They thought that just seeing what they saw and telling the police about it was enough. No need to relive it in open court, was their reasoning, even though that was _exactly_ what Princess would be doing. By the time the case went to court Kevin had already moved to Peach Creek. At that point, her dad started dating Antonio Jackson. They had known of each other in college, but didn't meet til years later in the produce section of the grocery store. Super cheesy, but art imitates life like that sometimes. Antonio loved the Williams kids as his own. When Princess _finally_ had her day in court, he was there. He never left. He never wavered. Taking on the Williams family was no walk in the peach groves. But he did it. Kevin thought he was _the best_ for it. Someone was there to take care of Princess when he couldn't. When Antonio and LeMont decided to have their commitment ceremony (they only got married about a year ago in Hawaii), Antonio adopted the Williams kids. That was why she was a Jackson. She wouldn't have it any other way.

Princess' rapist went to juvenile detention. He had gotten out a couple of years ago, only to try to attack again. That little girl's father shot and killed him. With him gone, Princess felt free. Free to tell. She did tell a few people, but she always ended up being judged. _What had she done_ to entice the attack was always the main question. She never understood how people could blame her for her attack. But it fueled her fire to help other victims. Instead of lazying about and taking her allowances and blowing them on material things, she created charities to help survivors of child abuse, neglect and rape. Most thought it was because she felt it was a good thing to do. Not many knew it was because she was a survivor herself.

Edd digested the onslaught of information as best he could. He soon realized Princess was shaking his arm.

"You okay there, D?," she gently asked. "I know it's a lot of info to take in, but it's how we met."

Edd swallowed hard. He sighed and then pulled Princess in for a hug.

" _Holy cow,_ you're **strong** ," he said quietly.

"Beats the alternative," she said smiling.


	7. Chapter 7

Nat and Kevin having heard the story before because they _lived_ _it_ , were now even more curious as to why Edd was at this lunch upon seeing his reaction to her story. His affection for Princess meant they obviously had a deep connection.

"So, Princess, how'd you know Edd?," Kevin asked as nonchalantly as he could. Stuffing his face with tacos helped him seem more aloof than he was feeling. _How'd the nerd know Princess?!_

Double D was a bit surprised at Kevin's use of the societal given nickname to his given name. But he knew it was only because Princess didn't tolerate name calling. Nat had a tendency to tap dance on that line, but Nat was like that about just about everything. Most of Kevin's nicknames for Edd wouldn't have gone over too well with her.

"Edd's parents and my dads are in a few of the same professional networking groups. We'd hang out at the family events. We've also taken a few foreign language and fine arts classes together," Princess said simply. "Edd has helped me sort through a lot of my emotional stuff these past 5 years or so. He's a great friend."

Double D took a second to let out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding since Kevin asked Princess his question. _She had kept her promise to keep his secrets._ What Princess _didn't_ say was that she and Edd had met in the same group therapy class for social anxiety. Princess was there to deal with her rape trauma. Edd was there because his OCD had taken its toll on his relationship with his parents and they were afraid that it'd take its toll on his interactions with friends and classmates as well. They just wanted to fix the problem so they could still present the image of a perfect child to the world. They'd never admit that if they had spent more time engaging with their son, he probably wouldn't have needed therapy in the first place. Princess was convinced that it'd help him to have chosen better friends as well. Like, _Kevin_. She knew about his shenanigans with his other Ed named friends. She also saw how awkward he was with other "normal" kids. Having engaged parents would have done wonders for him.

Her answer seemed to satisfy Kevin. As did his sixth taco. Kevin knew Double D's parents were Drs and that they could afford to give him the same sort of social networking classes Princess participated in. That whole shebang was right up the nerd's alley. And he knew he was a good friend. Now Kevin was left to wonder how the Jackson family's Italian chef made such great street tacos. But Nat had a question.

"So, Kev, how do _you_ knowDouble _Delectable_ here?," Nat asked, playfully wiggling his eyebrows at Edd then a flustered Kevin.

Edd turned a particularly dark shade of red at the name Nat called him and quickly pulled his beanie down to shield what little blush he could hide underneath it.

 _"Nat!,"_ Princess snapped, shooting him her best, _don't you even dare_ look.

" _What?!_ He's cute!"

"Be that as it may," Princess replied, "That is no need to shamelessly flirt with and embarrass the boy!"

" _Nat, Edd_ is my _neighbor_. I've known him since he was six. _Stop_ _it_ ," Kevin said giving his best friend his best, _shut the fuck up_ glare.

Judging by the look on Kevin's face, Princess and Nat were quickly realizing that Kevin was slowly loosing grip on his own secret. They both knew Kevin had a new crush and that it was on a boy. Only Princess knew it was a neighbor. Kevin and Princess then quickly saw that said crush was _holding Princess' hand._ Not that she minded, Edd was her friend. But she had made a promise to Kevin to help him get the heart of the one who was slowly stealing his. And Princess _always_ kept her promises.

Nat was no dummy. A quick glance at his couch mates was all he needed to figure out what had set his childhood friends sputtering. Usually they let him be. But this raven haired beauty before him had to be pretty damned special for them to want him to tone it down. And for them he would. Just a little bit. Maybe.

"I'm sorry, _Edd_ ," he said, "I didn't mean to embarrass you. But I calls them like I sees them and you're absolutely _adorkable_."

Edd raised his hat back to its usual position and cocked a brow. Kevin's heart _melted_. _Damn_ if the kid didn't look all sorts of cute and _sassy_.

" _Nathan_ , is that even a word?," Edd asked, voice dripping with sass and a smirk playing on his lips.

Nat looked over his Dr Pepper at him. Oh, _this_ kid. He _likes_ him. He'd be all over him if Kevin hadn't threatened to destroy him with a glance. _C'ést la vie._

"It is, and _you're_ it," Nat said matter of factly, tipping his drink in Edd's general direction. "And call me Nat!"

"We just met!," Double D exclaimed, ignoring Nat's claims of his adorkableness. "But, I'll consider it."

Nathan was just a little too forward to people he just met for Edd's taste. But considering what he had learned about him this afternoon, he knew that he was a good person. Even if he was a bit of a peacock.

"That's all I ask," Nat said, giving Edd a sly grin, thus making Edd blush again.

"No, it's not, you greedy bastard!," Kevin said, throwing his napkin at him. Nat ducked, giggled and flicked it back. Edd grimaced at them both. That napkin belonged in the trash, not being tossed about Princess' pristine living room.

"Greedy?," Edd managed to ask.

"Kevin thinks my being pansexual means I'm greedy. He's just jealous that I don't want his bum," Nat answered, giving Kevin a flirtatious wink and kissy face.

Edd blanched at Nat's comment and body language. _Could he be anymore forward?!_ Kevin just chucked his empty Mt Dew can at Nat's head.

"Alright, boys!," Princess yelled, trying to reign in the horseplay. "I have one more thing to discuss with you."

The boys immediately snapped their eyes on her.

"When school starts, people are going to talk. I am _begging_ you to do your best to not engage in it."

She threw up a hand to silence their protests.

"I know it'll be tough, but this is _my_ story to tell. If you engage in the hoopla, you'll have to come clean of your own secrets."

The boys clammed up. They weren't ready to come clean. Not yet. And she knew it.

Noting by their expressions that she gotten through to them, she said, "Excellent. Now clean up. Kev, Nat, I don't want you to be late to your evening practice so y'all need to get going. Edd, can you hang for a bit?"

Edd answered in the affirmative an the three boys helped her clean up their lunch mess and Kevin and Nat headed out with hugs, friendly kisses and promises to hang out later.

Once they were gone, she turned to Edd with a knowing look and said, "Looks like you and I need to chat."


	8. Chapter 8

Edd gulped. _Oh, dear._

He followed Princess back into the living room. Following her instruction to sit on the couch, he watched her go into the kitchen.

"Tea?"

"Yes, please."

Princess loved tea. She would buy box tea from the grocery store and loose tea leaves from just about anyone that sold them. She had a special blend she would make just for her and Double D. A loose leaf blend of peppermint and chamomile. It was calming and refreshing. So Edd knew that if she was making him tea, the conversation they were going to have while sipping it was meant to be a relaxed one.

"So," she began, "You and Kevin are _neighbors_?"

"Yes, but I suspect that your dads had done their fair share of research on everyone you've ever come in contact with here _before_ you moved."

Antonio Jackson had kept an eagle eye on Princess since he met her. _No one_ was ever going to hurt her again. Ever.

"You got me, Edd, " she said, shrugging. " I just wanted to bring my boys together and make sure we were all on the same page. I didn't want to shock you guys by walking into the building unannounced on the first day of school. I haven't seen Kev since Christmas and Nat since spring break. And, sure I spent most of the summer with you, but think of it this way, how'd you like to explain your knowing _me_ on such a highly charged day?"

Princess was right. Just dropping in, seemingly out of nowhere, would have set him on edge. Not the best way to start his high school career.

"Touché. And thank you. Your foresight has once again saved me from what was sure to be a social disaster," he graciously replied.

"You're welcome," she said as she handed him his tea and cuddled up with him, throwing her favorite purple fleece throw over them.

"Care to tell me why you were looking at Kevin like he was a piece of steak?," she asked slyly, smirking at him over the rim of her favorite Hello Kitty mug.

She did her best to play it cool, she had promised both boys to keep their budding sexuality a secret til they were ready to tell it. But the looks that both boys were exchanging during lunch when they thought no one was looking piqued her curiosity. She knew Edd was gay. He came out to her a year ago. But she also knew that everyone has a type. She just needed to know if Kevin was as much as Edd's as Edd was becoming more and more of Kevin's. Respect and admiration were one thing. _Like-liking_ someone was an entirely different animal. The boys history could give Edd pause. He was logical to a fault sometimes. The chance of him giving into his heart was slim. Why crush on your childhood bully? That just wasn't something sane, level headed people did. And Edd was as sane and level headed as they come. But, Edd believed in people changing and second chances for the most part. Eddy's brother was the only exception. It'd take a miracle to change his mind on that one. Good thing Princess believed in miracles.

Kevin was bi. At least, that's what he told her. But the crush he had on Edd was like nothing she had ever seen before. _The heart wants what it wants_. All their conversations about this _oh so cool,_ super smart kid from across the street were starting to make sense now that she had put them in a room together. Edd was smart, loyal, giving and kind. He also had _sassafras_. Kevin _loved_ that sassafras. It was hard not to. While many were intimidated by his smarts, his sass was disarming. She had spent a lot of time showing him how to use it in a way to show people how down to earth he really was. Properly engaged, Edd's sass and wit drew people in like bees to honey. And to Kevin, he was becoming a big 'ol delicious piece of honeycomb. His big blue eyes were enchanting and all but becoming Kevin's undoing. A round, innocent face, and full lips made Kevin want to cover him in kisses. He wasn't tall, Kevin liked them short. He felt big and protective that way. But Edd had _long_ legs for someone who just average height for a girl, even though he was a guy. And _dat ass, tho. Dat ass_ connected to _those legs_ made Kevin's knees _weak._ Kevin was growing to _hate_ seeing Edd leave, but _gawd_ he _loved_ to watch him walk away.

Edd gulped his tea.

"Do you _blame_ me?! Have you _seen_ him?! And knowing what he did for you, geeze...," he sighed, his voice trailing off. Finding his voice again, "Yes, I have a crush on Kevin," he _finally_ admitted, "There. Now _you_ got me."

"This isn't a matter of 'getting' you, Edd," she said, using air quotes when she said, "getting." "This is a matter of my two best boys apparently becoming more friendly and leaving me out of the fun!"

"Whaaaa?," Edd stammered. He was throughly confused. How could she had know about his getting closer with Kevin? No one in the cul-de-sac knew as far as he knew. But Nazz did. And she was making her own plans to get Edd closer to Kevin.

Princess sighed. "Kevin has told me about this _cool_ neighbor he has. I put two and two together and figured out it was you. But now that I'm here, one, we're gonna be hanging more often and two, getting you a piece of Kevin steak."

Edd groaned exasperatedly. Princess just laughed.

"I'm sure I'm not Kevin's type," he said quietly.

"You're more his type than I am," Princess said reaching for the remote.

Edd staggered at her comment. _He_ was Kevin's type?! But, _how?!_

"A lil Steven U before dinner?," she asked.

"Sure," Edd sighed. He loved the show, but his mind was stuck on Kevin. Princess had started trying to get Edd to date about three months after he came out to her. Now she had ammo and plenty of time to set a plan into motion. Unlike Eddy's scams, Princess' plans rarely ever failed. And if they did, you wouldn't know it. Her ability to adapt was as smooth and graceful as the ballroom dances they practiced in her private dance studio and performed on debutante dance floors in Peach City and hotel ballrooms across Europe this past summer. He just hoped he could keep up with the Cha Cha she just threw him in.


	9. Chapter 9

Tuesday night dinners at the Jackson home were a hodgepodge of culinary delight, especially if you were a teenager. They'd order out for pizza and Chinese and when Double D came to visit, they'd have his scrumptious carnitas tacos. Tuesday's used to be date night for Princess' dads. Once, when Double D was spending spring break with the family, as a gift of thanks to his hosts and in an effort to get the Jackson kids to eat better, he made carnitas tacos. So, it became tradition. Wednesday was Cecilia's day off, so the leftover takeout was meant to hold the family over til she came back. As the kids got older, it became a necessity, much to Edd's chagrin, to get takeout bc the carnitas would be the first to go. Antonio and LeMont even changed date night to Thursday just to get a bite of the tacos their kids couldn't stop raving about.

The twins, knowing Edd lived in town, had already made sure to have all the ingredients ready for carnitas. All he had to do was cook. Princess was his prep cook and sous chef. They worked in tandem. The Mad Scientist and his beautiful assistant.

After watching a few episodes of Steven Universe ( _Edd is such a Pearl!_ ) Edd and Princess rode the elevator to the first floor and Princess made one of her grand entrances through the French doors into the living room.

"Hey, everybody! Edd's here!," she called out.

The living room was a sprawling open space. Straight through the door was the fireplace. Hung above the mantel was a recent large family portrait. Huge picture windows went from floor to ceiling. The room was painted white, but the floor was a deep cherry hardwood. A blue and cream Persian accent rug took up the center of the room. The furniture was overstuffed, Royal blue with cherry wood accents. On the opposite side of the room was a larger version of Princess' kitchen, sans the breakfast nook. There was a breakfast bar instead with seating for eight. The dining room wasn't as much a room as it was a space directly to the right of the kitchen. The furniture was white, the chairs were straight back with burgundy cushions and held seating for six, but Edd knew it expanded to 12.

The Jackson men cheered from their usual seats at the breakfast bar. But Edd and Princess were frozen with shock when they rounded the corner that led them to the kitchen. They didn't realize that they'd have two extra guests for dinner tonight. _Kevin **and** Nat_ sat between the twins.

"We invited them," Andrew said, gesturing to Kevin and Nat. The twins were known to invite friends to dinner on Tuesdays. But Princess knew Edd probably wasn't ready to face his crush over the intimate family meal, especially after finally admitting to himself that he had a crush.

"I didn't know Double D was a Jackson family VIP," Kevin said with his signature smirk.

Edd quickly went pink.

"Well, we've known his parents for years," Antonio replied. "He's a good egg."

Antonio liked Edd. Watching Edd gently hold Princess' hand through some very rough patches from her place as a rape victim to rape survivor gave the boy a special place to the man.

"Why didn't Kevin know about your tacos, Double D?," Andre asked. Andre _loved_ Edd's tacos. Once he knew they were moving to Peach Creek, he immediately went out and bought everything he knew he'd need for them. They were weeks away from actually moving but he was _just that_ _excited_.

"W-well, I d-didn't ever think he'd n-need to," Edd stammered shyly.

Everyone in the cul-de-sac knew Edd could cook. His parents were rarely home, so he had to learn how to feed himself. His snacks for all of their parties and study sessions were top notch. Only the other Eds knew about his meals.

"Well," said Kevin, giving Edd a grin, "if they're anything like _Cecilla's_ , I'm _more_ than ready."

Edd paled a bit at that. Kevin had _eight_ of Cecilla's tacos at lunch. The pressure to impress was on.

Princess handed him an apron. "Ready?," she asked softly, her eyes full of concern. Kevin being here unannounced was a lot to take in.

Edd found a bit of confidence from some well hidden away space within his soul. He took the apron, blue eyes flaring with a fire Princess only saw when people questioned his ability to do something he _knew_ he could do.

"Let's do this."

The stove faced the breakfast bar, thus allowing Edd to put on a show. The pork was pulled from its marinade and put in the pan, Princess chopped veggies and warmed the tortillas. Kevin was impressed. The kid was in his element. His orders to Princess were gentle, but precise. Long, pale, delicate hands wielded the kitchen utensils like a pro. He plated the tacos like an artist. The whole event was just about the hottest thing Kevin had ever seen Edd do. Edd focused on a task was cute. Edd in the kitchen was breathtaking.

After taking a bite, Kevin _moaned_. Edd smirked and quirked a brow. His flag was planted. Eddward Vincent was now _fully_ on Kevin Barr's radar. Kevin shot Edd a look of slight desire. Edd _returned_ it. Over a simple carnita taco, each boy made a promise to themselves to get their man. They had found their way. Tacos. Tacos led the way.

"Thank God, gay marriage is legal, D!," Kevin exclaimed, "I'm gonna marry you for these tacos!"

"Man cannot live on tacos alone, Kevin," Double D mused, trying his damnedest to ignore Kevin's rash proposal.

 _"Yes, he can!,"_ exclaimed the other teens.

"I'm gonna have to agree with the kids here, Eddward," LeMont said. "Tacos, like pizza, are foods one can make anything out of."

Edd just shrugged in acquiescence.

The rest of dinner was spent discussing the upcoming school year and catching up on old times. Edd learned Nat had moved to town because his parents (they were Hollywood's top location scouts), like Princess', wanted a solid, simple life for their teenage son. Didn't hurt that the school had a solid sports program. Nat played running back and shortstop to Kevin's QB and pitcher. Kevin was now captain of both teams. He was probably the youngest team captian in school history. This was something Edd would research later. And it was true! Princess was already on the dance team and would try out for the swim team in the spring. Edd admitted he was trying out for the swim team and signed up for the football team manager position. Kevin could _barely_ contain his glee. To know that he had some influence on the smartest Ed boy was like a notch in his belt. His plan on getting close to Edd was working.

Kevin asked Princess' father's if she could come to the BBQ pool party that he was throwing weekend. He wanted her and Nat to meet the rest of the cul-de-sac kids. Giving them some 96hrs notice would give them time to do their research and background checks he knew was coming. The understandably overprotective father's agreed. Edd was nervous, though. The _cul-de-sac_ meeting _Princess?! Eep._

Dinner complete, Edd was expecting a car to be called to take him home. Nat lived four houses down the street so he just walked home. But when Kevin tossed him his helmet, Princess hung up the phone calling a car around.

"You live across the street, Dweeb," rolling his eyes at Princess' blustering over the name calling. "You're riding with me and that's final. Plus, it makes sense and you know it," he finished flicking Double D's nose.

"But what about you?," Edd asked as he batted Kevin's hands away from his face.

"I always have a spare. Mom won't let me leave the house without one."

That answer satisfied Edd and the dads listening in on the conversation. But Edd was still nervous. One, it was a motorcycle. Motorcycles were death traps. _"Not enough airbags,"_ his mom once said. But he had recently seen Nazz take a few rides with Kevin and come back unscathed. Nazz was Kevin's closest friend in the cul-de-sac. _His best friend_. If _she_ could trust Kevin with her life like that, then _maybe_ , so could he. Plus, there was no way he could get close with Kevin without riding it. So after a wave goodnight to the Jackson family and a promise to call Princess _as soon as_ he got home (she shot Kevin her best _mom_ look for emphasis) the two boys left.

The red and chrome Harley shined underneath the setting sun. She was truly a thing of beauty. Kevin looked _amazing_ straddled on the leather seat. Trading Edd his helmet for his spare, he strapped the helmet to Edd's head, adjusted the straps so it fit properly and helped him on.

"Ok, you're gonna need to hold onto my waist and lean when I lean, alright?," Kevin said. His tone was firm. He loved his bike and sharing it with the people he was closest to. Edd was the second friend to get a ride. They both knew how special this was. But safety first. Kevin couldn't live with someone getting hurt on his bike.

"O-ok," Edd said as confidently as he could muster. He was scared, but excited. Riding with _Kevin?!_ Hell, yeah!

The ride home was too fast. Even though Kevin was driving 5mph below the speed limit the whole time, Edd was still a bit scared of being so exposed on a motor vehicle. But it all ended too soon. Kevin backed the bike into his garage some 40 minutes later.

 _"Edd?"_

"Y-yes, Kevin?"

It was then Edd realized he was shaking and had a death grip on Kevin's waist.

"You can let go now," Kevin said with a small chuckle. Edd reluctantly released him.

He kicked the kickstand, hopped off and kept a steadying hand on Edd's shoulder. Once he got his own helmet off, he helped Edd off the bike, hugging his waist til his legs steadied themselves. He unhooked the spare helmet and fixed Edd's beanie.

"Ok, this spare isn't the best to wear with a hat. I know you like your hat, but you're either gonna have to take it off —," but Edd didn't give him a chance to finish.

"Or you could get me one like yours," Edd's said grinning.

In the back of his mind, Edd was kicking himself for being rude by interrupting Kevin and being so forward. But, he just _knew_ he'd be riding with Kevin more in the future, so why not have a helmet that _works?_ Plus, the look of shock and gleam of flirtatious mischief in Kevin's green eyes was worth it.

"Well, now. Hmm. _We'll see_." The last two words were said in a low, almost seductive tone that sent a ball of fire straight to the pit of Edd's stomach as his chest tightened and his breath ever so briefly hitched.

Kevin then tucked a few stray hairs back into Edd's beanie. The shy look in Edd's baby blues accompanied by a pink blush on his cheeks and the tip of his perfect upturned nose at the gesture melted Kevin's heart for the second time that day.

"Hey."

Sparkling blue flicked up to fiery emerald green.

"You better get home. Princess is expecting a phone call from you. I'll see you this weekend, ok?"

Edd nodded and ran home. He felt like someone was watching him and never wanted to let him out of their sight. Once he got his front door opened he turned to see Kevin looking at him with that trademark smirk. He couldn't help but grin. They both quickly waved good night to one another and shut their doors.


	10. Chapter 10

Edd sank to the floor as soon as he closed the door. Catching his breath, he called Princess.

 _"'Sup, Edd? Please tell me you're_ _at home and not a hospital somewhere?"_ She sounded anxious and like she was eating something. Edd considered it rude, but it was after dinner and her sweet tooth nearly rivaled his.

"I'm _fine_. I think he might get me a helmet I can wear with my hat." He grinned at the thought.

 _"Wha-Whaaaa?! **Dish** , now!"_

Edd then told her all about the ride home and his conversation with the biker boy before heading home.

 _"Heh. I think he_ _ **likes**_ _you."_ Edd could feel her mischievous grin through the phone. He grinned himself at the thought.

He then sighed. He was gay. He knew that about himself. He didn't know Kevin's sexual preferences, but he wanted to. He had to do _something_ about this crush on the older boy.

" _God_ , I hope you're right," he said softly.

 _"I am,"_ was her simple reply.

The rest of the week went by uneventfully. On Saturday morning, Kevin's mass text inviting the cul-de-sac to his _End of Summer Extraveganza_ arrived. But he sent a separate text to Double D asking him to arrive at least an hour before the party was supposed to start.

Edd arrived at 11AM on the dot. Kevin answered the door, shirtless and in board shorts, chuckling at his brainy neighbor's punctuality. In the living room he was greeted by Nazz, Nat, and Princess. He had only seen one Town Car in the driveway so he figured that since the two wealthy teens were neighbors, they carpooled together.

Turning to Edd, he said, "Ok, here's the deal. I need your help setting up because I know you're good at it. And I need your help with introductions. You know Princess here as well as I do and you're better than I am with stuff like this."

Edd just nodded. He knew that he could handle his like named friends in regards to the wealthy heiress. Nazz could handle Sarah, Jimmy. Rolf and Jonny would be a tag team crap shoot. But Edd was still concerned. _What did Nazz know?_

His concerns were soon alleviated as Nazz and Princess got along swimmingly as they helped him set up for the party. Edd knew Kevin well enough to know how he liked his cul-de-sac parties. Food and drink in the kitchen, music outside, enough seats and towels for everyone. Once he deemed it Kevin worthy, he sat out to find the jock to let him know they were good to go.

Kevin was skimming the pool. He couldn't help but compare the pool's blue paint reflecting on the water to Edd's enchanting blue eyes.

"Umm, Kevin?," Double D asked, calling Kevin from his Edd induced daydreams.

"'Sup?"

"I think we're good to go, but you might want to take a look first," Edd said, gesturing in the general direction of the house behind them.

"Naw, I trust you," Kevin sheepishly grinned. He _did_ trust the boy. Edd may have OCD, but it actually comes in handy sometimes.

"Umm, soooo, what did you tell Nazz about Princess?"

Kevin looked at Edd. Kid was fidgeting. Considering their conversation with the heiress a few days before, he could understand Edd's concern. But Princess could hold her own. Both boys knew that. But watching your friend survive Hell did make you want to make sure that it _never_ happened again.

"Look, she told Nazz the story about how she met me and Nat herself. And how your parents know her's. Plus, Nat met Nazz and Rolf last year, like he met me. 'S all good, Double Dude!" At his last sentence, he patted Edd on the head.

Edd batted his hands away and took a sigh of relief. _Whew!_

Kevin, noticing this, put his pool net down, grabbed Edd by the shoulders and gently shook him. "Stahp it! Things will be fine!," he said. He then stood Double D at arm's length. Soft emerald green looked into concerned baby blue. "You worry too much, dude. Things will be fine. If anyone should be panicking, it should be Princess. She's not. So you better not."

Edd took a deep breath and nodded. He opened his mouth to say something, only to have Nazz grab him away from Kevin into a hug.

"You're an awesome friend, D! Princess told me what happened. Who knew someone like her could be so cool?," Nazz's words were an awestruck jumble.

"Kevin and Nathan helped more than I," Double D said, trying to hide his blush in her shoulder as he lightly hugged back.

"Naw, dude! She told me about how you were there to help her through her panic attacks and how you were her partner in all your little etiquette classes and stuff." Nazz lifted his head up and looked him in the eye. "To be by someone's side and help them up and through their junk is being the best kind of friend."

Edd blushed. If only they knew how much _she_ had helped _him_.

Ed and Eddy arrived with Sarah and Jimmy in tow. The Kanker sisters, Rolf and Jonny weren't too far behind. Introductions were made, stories retold, along with Princess' plea to stay up the gossip fray that would come and soon enough, tummies started to grumble. Rolf and Kevin headed up the grill while Princess and Edd took laps in the pool.

"They look like the great fish of the sea," Rolf said as he watched the two teens race across the pool.

"Yeah, they're gonna join the swim teams when school starts," Kevin replied.

"They shall win us the trophies, yes?," Rolf asked.

"I don't see how they couldn't. He's a _shark_ and she's a dolphin. They were made for this!"

Rolf nodded in agreement. _A dolphin, eh?_ Rolf promised himself that the dolphin in Kevin's pool would _never_ be endangered.

Jimmy and Sarah were enraptured by the heiress and she couldn't help but adore them, too. She promised them both that as soon as they came to the high school, they had a place at her lunch table. Edd couldn't help but to notice they were like peas in a pod. Despite Sarah's rough nature with her brother, she adored Jimmy, Jimmy adored her, and they both loved all things Princess. Their sweet nature drew Princess in and she didn't want to let go.

Ed was his usual lovable self. And Double D appreciated the time Princess took to get to know the boy and all his quirks. The heiress and lovable oaf shared a passion for comic books and comic book movies. Edd could see them getting along very well.

Eddy was another story. Knowing that his best friend was friends with the daughter of his idol, had him twitching. His scammer's heart was a flutter. Til Princess crushed it. She wouldn't tolerate him calling Double D, "Sockhead" or Kevin, "Shovelchin." She wasn't going to introduce him to her father for ANY reason. And frankly, if he didn't park his ass somewhere _away_ from her, she'd do it for him. Eddy spent about half the party walking on egg shells with her. Double D and Kevin ate it up! Eventually, they reached a bit of a truce, she wouldn't destroy him if he stopped acting like pompous jackass. "There's no one here to impress, Eddy. _Chill_ ," she told him right before she threw a magazine at his head. He took the hint. He was floored by her down to earthness. No need to put on airs with or for her. He could be himself.

It took a little more effort to draw Jonny out. Plank was gone and without his usual buffer, he didn't know how to navigate the whirlwind that was Princess. With an easy laugh, gentle hand and winning smile, she drew him bit by bit into the circle of kids surrounding her. When the kids started reminiscing, she made it a point that he got a word in, too. Once he started to open up, he finally felt at ease. The billion heiress was a kid just like him. No judgement.

When Princess was introduced to Rolf, she was very much taken in by the tall foreign boy. Rolf was smitten. She wanted to get to know him, but her dads and brothers would make it difficult. She got an idea.

"So, Rolf, do you think your family has any extra land on your farm for six horses? Mine are still stabled in the city and I'd really like them close to me again. My dads can have the stable built, and we'll pay for all their food and vet care and pay ya rent for your trouble." Her words came out in an awkward, shy jumble that wasn't like her, but Rolf wasn't like anyone else either.

"If the Kings decree it, Rolf will build it." To be trusted with Princess' horses was an honor Rolf wouldn't take lightly.

" _Really?! Oh, thank you, Rolfie!,"_ she squeaked as she hugged him. Her bodyguard, James, took note of this. The foreign boy and his family had passed the background checks that the fathers had gotten that let them know they could trust them in Princess' space. But if this boy wanted something more, he had his work cut out for him.

Rolf shyly hugged her back. But he could get used to the new pet name.

Kevin and Edd exchanged a look. _Princess crushing on Rolf? Oh, boy!_

Edd soon got cornered by Marie. She seemed like she wanted to get something off her chest. He also found that he wasn't afraid of her anymore. What she had done to him over the years was traumatizing, but he felt confident enough now to stand against her advances. Especially since he knew he'd never return them.

"Hello, Marie. Can I help you with something?"

"Uh, hey, Double D. While you were gone, I had time to think. May and Lee did, too. Umm, I'd like to apologize for how we treated ya for so long. It wasn't right and I'm really sorry. I understand if you don't want to forgive me or whatever, but I need to say sorry." Marie looked and sounded sincere. Heck, she looked downright apologetic and vulnerable. Edd couldn't deny that he was shocked at her seemingly sudden change of heart at her treatment of him. He figured she was being standoffish because of Princess. The heiress' presence had taken the wind out of the Kanker sisters usually wildly confident sails.

"All is forgiven, Marie. Thank you for your sincerity," Edd replied.

"Friends?" Marie asked, sheepishly offering her hand.

"Friends," Edd replied as they shook on their new relationship status.

As they made their way back to the pool, they noticed Kevin had out his guitar and was playing a slowed down version of Lady GaGa's You and I with Princess.

When the song was done, Edd commented, "I didn't know you played guitar, Kevin."

Kevin looked up at him with his trademark smirk, "I'm a man of many, many mysteries, D."

Double D went pink. Princess just laughed and snatched the guitar from Kevin.

"Ok, Music Man, let me try," she said. She laid out on the chaise lounge, strummed a few chords, before singing the first verse of Mr Big's To Be With You. The cul-de-sac kids quickly joined in.

 _"What can't you do?,"_ Jimmy asked breathlessly when the song was done.

"Plenty," Princess laughed softly. "But I always like to try to give everything the old college try."

As the sun set, Kevin set up the fire pit. More songs were song, led by Princess, Kevin or Nat. Edd noticed that May and Ed and Lee and Eddy were cuddling up for warmth as the night began to cool. Eddy noticed his best friends confusion over the former enemies closeness. His response, "Leave us alone for two months and _this_ is what happens, D." Edd just shook his head. He was glad his friends were maturing and that the Kanker sisters were genuine in their attempt to change their former pushy ways.

The night had to end, though. Hugs and kisses were exchanged as goodbyes were made along with promises to hang out again soon.

After everything was cleaned up to Edd's satisfaction, Kevin offered to walk him home.

"Thanks for coming and helping me out, Edd," Kevin said when they reached Double D's doorstep.

"Umm, I was glad to do it, Kevin," Edd replied, glad that the darkness of night was hiding his sudden blush. Kevin was close. _So close_. He could smell the intoxicating combination of chlorine, sunscreen and Axe rolling off the jock.

"Hey, you up for some COD, tomorrow?" Kevin was dying to get some more time in with the nerd before school started and took all their time away.

Edd smiled. "I could make the time."

"Choice. See you around 10?"

"It's a date."

 _Shit!_ That's _not_ what he meant! _Is it?_ Edd looked up at Kevin in apologetic shock at what he had just said.

But Kevin never let him take it back. He just tucked the stray hairs back in his beanie, gave his trademark smirk and said, "Alrighty."

As he guided Edd's house key into the lock and opened the door, Kevin leaned in and his lips barely brushed Edd's cheek. "Sleep well, Double D." he whispered in his ear. "Your ass is mine tomorrow." He then guided the slightly flustered genius into his home, closing the door behind him.

Edd immediately hit the floor again for the second time in 24 hours. Kevin was a man of many, many mysteries indeed.


	11. Chapter 11

The next day, Edd woke up early like he always did. After breakfast and his chores, the following text exchange happened between two friends:

Princess Angela: I know it's short notice, but wanna come over for brunch and hang out?

Boy Wonder: I'm sorry, I can't. I've already made plans.

Princess Angela: Kevin said the same thing. Heh. I was gonna invite you both, but since you seem to be "busy," l'll leave you to it.

 _Uh oh. Did she suspect anything?_

Boy Wonder: Thanks for understanding! I promise, we'll do brunch before school starts!

Princess Angela: YES. YES, WE WILL.

An all caps text from Princess meant one thing: he'd be having tea and pouring out his heart to his friend the next time he saw her. But after the exchange with Kevin his porch last night, he was pretty sure he'd need to. He knew he could trust her. The girl was an ace at dealing with matters of the heart. Repiecing her own made her a bit of an expert.

At 10AM he made his way across the street. Kevin answered the door with two XBox controllers in his hand.

"Ready to get your ass handed to you?," he asked, with a sly grin.

Edd grabbed a controller. "I'll keep my ass, thanks."

"Aww, you swore!"

Edd ignored him and made his way to Kevin's room. His room was the basement. The stairs to the space were right off the kitchen. His parents gave him the basement as his own suite when he got into high school. It kept the onslaught of friends that inevitably followed teenagers home during their high school years from taking over the house with all the problems that could cause, reducing chaos and damage and Kevin got some privacy.

The space ran the length and with of the house. His bedroom was actually separate from the living space with its own bathroom. In the far right corner, the bedroom was walled off from he rest of the living space. It was a simple room with a King sized bed, two night stands, a dresser and walk in closet. Edd was jealous of that bed. His parents refused to upgrade him from his twin bed. He wasn't too tall for it, yet, but it still made him feel like a child and not the teenager he was. The bathroom had a shower and a jetted tub. The jock _loved_ that tub.

When you walked into the living space, to your right was a computer desk where his laptop sat. Kevin loved to spin in the rolling chair he kept near it. Said it helped him think. Edd thought it helped him procrastinate. There were shelves on the walls for his trophies and books, sports, car and motorcycle posters littered the walls.

A 40 inch tv was mounted on the wall directly in front of you as you walked into the room. The couch was in front of it, a love seat to the right and two lazy boys were on the left. Tables sat between the seating arrangements and a coffee table in front of the couch. About a foot in front of the tv were two small gaming chairs. Between them, a bowl of popcorn and blueberries. Edd loved blueberries. He appreciated Kevin's forethought.

Edd popped a few blueberries in his mouth as he took his seat on Kevin's right. "Let's do this Mr Barr."

Kevin couldn't take his eyes off of Edd. The boy's confidence and the casual way he ate the fruit was enthralling. When Edd cocked a brow at him, his heart skipped a few beats. He _knew_ he wouldn't be able to focus on the games _at all._

 _"Let's."_

Four hours and 3 video games later, Kevin threw his controller across the room for the umpteenth time. Edd was in the floor, giggling.

"You cheated!," he pouted at Edd.

" _Moi?! Cheat?!"_ Edd tried his best to look offended but when the jock looked at him with his luscious bottom lip poked out, he blushed. _Damn that lip!_

 _"_ Kevin, I didn't cheat. You have been rather distracted, though. Is everything alright?"

 _Fuck. Edd was on to him! Distraction!_ _Need a distraction!_

"Well, I _have_ been thinking. You're not gunning for Princess are you? You know Rolf likes her." _There_. _That's a good distraction._

"I assure you, Kevin, Princess and I are just friends. Rolf is definitely more her type than I am." _Or ever will be._

 _"_ Ok, 'cause y'all seem awfully close." Kevin seemed very relieved at Edd's words, but he and Princess were just as close as Kevin and Nat were to the heiress. It was odd. He thought he knew Edd. _What is the kid hiding._

 _"_ We _have_ been through an awful lot together.," Edd said thoughtfully. "But since it's as much her story as it is mine, I'll have to to talk to her first before I can tell you about our history together."

Kevin nodded in understanding. Before Princess moved to town, she talked extensively to Kevin and Nat about telling a friend she had about them. Kevin was surprised to see that that friend was Edd, but also relieved. Edd was as trustworthy as they come.

"Besides, if I didn't know any better," Edd continued, "I could say they same about you and Nazz."

Kevin shrugged. "I guess I can see that." He was the closest to the blond out of everyone in the cut-de-sac. But hadn't they all grown out of their crush on the pretty girl?

"Indeed you can."

Edd's stomach grumbled. Kevin shook his head and stood in front of blushing boy. " _Embarrassed because his stomach growled. Cute,"_ Kevin thought _._

He offered his hands to the object of his affections. Edd took them and he pulled him up. But because Edd was so light, in comparison to most of his friends, he pulled him into his chest. They were close. _So close_. Heat raidated between the two of them. Kevin brought his forehead to Edd's. Wide eyed innocent baby blues flicked up in a slight panic to soft emerald green.

"Let's feed your face, kid," Kevin whispered.

Edd gulped. "Uh huh. _Let's,_ " Edd whispered back.

Pizza was ordered and brought back to the basement. They settled on the couch and tv was turned to a movie they'd seen a dozen times before.

"So, Professor Vincent, what are you taking this semester?" Kevin was in all honors classes except for the general classes everyone had to take in order to graduate. He had a college fund, but he knew scholarships were his best bet. And if Edd was in honors classes as well, he'd get to spend more time with the brilliant beautiful boy! _Winning!_

Edd blushed at his new title and did his best to hide it behind his soda. Clearing his throat, he answered,"Well, I've got the usual general freshman courses, but otherwise I'm on the honors tract. You?"

"Same. S'cept I'm in sophomore gen eds."

" _Really?!_ ," Edd squeaked. He had tutored Kevin a few times in junior high and did his best to help him last year when he asked. But the chance of taking classes with Kevin, was just too wonderful.

"Dumb jocks don't make good coaches," Kevin replied. He glanced at Edd outta the corner of his eye. Kid looked shocked and impressed.

"You want to coach? That's very admirable, Kevin," Edd said, with a bit of awe in his tone. It made sense for Kevin to chose coaching as a career, but to see that he was doing something to make it happen, gave Edd a newfound respect for the jock.

"What about you? Dr, scientist?"

"Professor, actually," Edd said blushing. "Teaching for sure. Something in math or science or both. I haven't decided that part, yet."

"Why not both?"

Edd thought about that for a moment. "Why not both, indeed."

Pizza complete, but still wanting to keep Edd close, Kevin suggested a ride to town for gelato. On his motorcycle. _Uh oh._

Edd's hands flew up to his hat. Kevin scooted close to the flustered boy and gently pulled his hands down.

"Edd, I'm not gonna make you take off your hat. You can wear my helmet." Kevin's tone was gentle and his eyes sincere. The look of relief on the beautiful boy's face made Kevin melt. He was gaining his trust. He wouldn't take that for granted.

"But what about you?," Edd asked. The boy's concern for his safety didn't surprise Kevin. Edd was the most safe conscious person he knew. A childhood of running scams with Eddy could make anyone guarded.

"I just can't wear my hat, remember? But I'm gonna need you to hold on to it." He handed Edd the baseball cap. Edd held on to it for dear life.

So off they went. And sometimes Kevin sped up just so Edd would squeeze a lil tighter. And sometimes Edd squeezed tight just because. But he wouldn't tell Kevin that. Kevin knew, though. Kevin _knew_.

What neither boy knew was that Princess, Nazz and Nat were having a late lunch on the patio at the bistro across the street from the gelato store. Nat noticed them first.

 _"Holy hell!,"_ he gasped. And the girls looked off in the direction he was gaping at. The three teens were stunned into silence.

"Looks like they're beating us to the punch," Nazz said, giggling.

Princess took in the whole scene. Kevin and Double D were walking very close together and very much enjoying each other's company. She also noticed a few other teens at the store looking upon her two friends with looks that weren't very nice.

"We still have our work cut out for us, you guys," she said.


	12. Chapter 12

About an hour later, the motorcycle was back in the garage. Eddy, still in his work clothes, was in Kevin's driveway about 30 seconds later, lit cell phone in hand.

"Eh, yo, Sockhead! Ed wants to know if we're doing movies tonight?"

"Can I get the helmet off first, Eddy?," Edd sighed, exasperatedly.

Kevin gave a small chuckle. He knew Double D loved his friends, but he was bristling more and more at Eddy's pushy nature. After _years_ of trying to teach Eddy about manners and how to be a gentleman, _nothing_ seemed to be working.

Eddy put the phone's speaker on mute. "Look, I haven't seen Lee all day and I promised her a date a week ago. _Please_ say you're busy, D!"

"I'm not going to _lie_ , Eddy." At this point, Kevin was tucking stray hair back into his beanie. Taking a breath to regain his composure, he continued,"If you want to go out with Lee, just tell him the truth!"

"Edd, he's been on a "last summer fling with my best forever friends" kick since we knew when you were coming back home from Europe," Eddy replied. "There's no talking to him. I haven't gotten laid in a week. _Help me."_

Edd sighed. "Give me the phone, Eddy."

Eddy practically threw the phone at him before doing a small victory dance. Edd wasn't the greatest catch but after some fumbling he got it.

"Greetings, Ed. How are you?" Double D tried to sound cheerful, but the whole situation was wearing his nerves.

" _Double D, can you come watch movies with Eddy and me? We need to cat_ _ch up on movies, Double D!"_ Ed sounded desperately excited. But Eddy wanted to go on a date, which meant he could sneak a few hours with Kevin before they had to go to bed because Kevin had early morning practice. _Mmm, bed with Kevin._

Shaking his head to clear it, before thoughts of Kevin did him in, he faced palmed. "Eddy has a date (Eddy blustered at this, but Edd shut him down with a _I told you so_ look) and it's getting late for me. I'm afraid I won't be good company. Why don't you call May? I'm sure she'd love to see you."

Ed sighed. " _May has to work tonight. She's closing."_ May had a job at the mall's fro-yo stand. Ed spent most of the summer eating his weight in the frozen treat.

Kevin came to the rescue. Grabbing the phone from Double D, he put it to his ear and said, "Ed, it's Kevin. We have practice at 7 tomorrow morning. Why don't you get some rest?" Ed had made the school's freshman squad and varsity practice squad. Kevin had been working with him to move him to a full member of the JV squad. Kid was a great offensive linemen.

" _Kevin, 's'at you? Okie doke. I'll go to bed early, captain! G'night, Kevin!"_

 _"_ G'night, Ed."

He then hung up the phone and tossed it back to Eddy and looked back and forth to the two Eds in his garage. "You're welcome," he said pointing at them both.

Eddy gave him a fist bump. " _Dude_ , I _owe_ you one!"

Kevin returned the fist bump and waved him off and he and Edd both had to giggle at the image of Eddy _skipping_ home.

"I guess I better be going, too," Edd said quietly.

"What? No good night kiss?" Kevin's tone was playful, but serious.

 _Oh_.

Edd was positively pink.

"And besides, there's still dinner," Kevin continued, "I got lunch, so what's for dinner, Chef?" Like hell was he gonna let this day end this early.

"Well, I guess I can whip up something. Do you like pasta?" Cooking dinner for just Kevin was going to take all his wit's and Kevin had a tendency to shatter them when he got close. And being in the kitchen meant he'd be _really_ close.

"Whatever you're cooking, I'm eating. Mom has another 12hr shift and Dad is gone til Wednesday. I'm gonna die if I have to cook and I know you wouldn't want me to eat take out again." Kevin's mom was the Chief Nurse at Peach Creek Memorial and saw more of Double D's parents than Double D did. His dad was an executive at the candy factory. His work would take him out of town in search of new candy and ways to sell it. Kevin always had the best candy.

Edd considered his words. He _did_ want the jock to have a healthy dinner. He was hungry. He had Kevin in his grasp. Time to impress.

"Let's go."

As soon as they got in the door, Edd was about to turn and give him instructions about removing his shoes. Kevin beat him to the bunch. "I've known you for years. Chill. I got this." His tone was playful, but his eyes were serious. He wanted Edd to see that he respected his space. _Respect the space, get to stay in it._

"Also, I'm helping. No way is _Princess_ showing me up!"

"B-but, why...how..."

"If you two are anything like Nazz and me, you're gonna tell her all about today and I need to look good. Or at least helpful. I'm not some dumb jock."

Edd was about to correct his grammar, but knowing that he wanted Edd to brag to Princess about him, gave him pause. _What was happening?!_

"Alright, wash your hands and I'll get you an apron."

What he _wasn't_ prepared for, was Kevin washing his hands _with_ him and taking his larger calloused hands into his smaller smoother ones. Edd's fingers were long, but slim compared to Kevin's short, but wider ones. Edd was spotless and pale to Kevin's freckled tan. Two sets of hands, opposite in every way, but fit together _so perfectly_.

The whole situation took Edd's breath away. Kevin flicking water in his face remedied that. Edd sputtered and kevin laughed.

"Alright, Mr Barr —"

Kevin interrupted him with a wave of his hand.

"Mr Barr is my father."

 _"And so help me, some day you will be a Barr, too,"_ he thought. _Da hell was_ _the kid doing to him?!_

Kevin rounded on him, pushing him into the island counter. "Call me Kev." His eyes were on fire, a breathtaking shade of bright green.

Edd composed himself the best he could, lest he find himself succumbing to the flames he _so desperately_ wanted to throw himself in.

" _Kev_ , I need you to pull out the chicken, cherry tomatoes, spinach and Alfredo cheese from the fridge."

With Edd's guidance, they whipped the best chicken Alfredo Kevin _ever_ had.

"Gonna marry me for my Alfredo now?," Edd asked, smirking as he cocked a brow and eyed Kevin's _third_ helping.

Kevin looked him straight in eye, green eyes flaring with a seriousness that only showed up when he was serious about something. The expression sent Edd reeling.

"Yep."

Edd turned beet red and wished for the floor to swallow him hole to escape the intensity of Kevin's gaze.

"Edd, you're a great cook. Tell me you're taking home ec!"

Edd nodded. "I'm hoping to learn some new recipes."

"I volunteer as taste tester tribute!," Kevin said holding his left hand up in a Hunger Games salute.

Edd giggled and covered his mouth with his hand. The sound was music to Kevin's ears and the gesture was so damn cute it took every ounce of his will not to pounce and ravish the raven haired beauty right there.

After pulling himself together from his Kevin induced giggle fit, he said, "I'll keep that in mind."

Considering it _was_ getting late and Kevin _did_ have practice in the morning, Edd made sure dessert was short. A piece of of blueberry pie was produced and shared, separate forks. Edd tried not to notice Kevin's pout at the idea of separate forks. The fact that they were sharing a piece of pie was already stressing Edd's mysophobia. _Sharing forks?! Unsanitary!_

Dishes were washed, kitchen cleaned and Kevin reluctantly made his way to the door.

"I had a great time today, D."

"I did, too, Kevin."

Kevin slipped on his shoes and opened the door. Turning to Edd, he nearly gasped at what he saw standing in the moonlight. Edd's eyes were nearly nearly cobalt blue in the moonlight. His pale skin seemed to glow. The wisps of hair that escaped his beanie fluttered in the late evening breeze. Kid was damn near angelic.

 _Fuck it._

Kevin cupped Edd's face in his hands and lifted his head up. Edd's blush was making his knees weak. _The cute. He can't stand it! He just can't!_

He drew their foreheads together. Sparkling sapphire flicked up in panic and desire to smoldering emerald.

"Best. First. Date. Ever," he said before pressing his lips to the those belonging to the gorgeous creature who's heart his was determined to latch on to.

Edd now had a _very_ good idea about Kevin's preferences and his immediate intention. One arm went around his shoulders, the other slipped under his ball cap, grabbing hold of short, auburn locks and he kissed him back. It was the only thing he could think of to do. Kevin's hands slipped around his back and drew him flush to him as he deepened the kiss and Edd's mouth quickly mimicked Kevin's. Kid was a quick learner. But eventually they had to come up for air.

"Tell Princess I said, 'Hi,'" Kevin said in a low whisper before giving Edd one last peck on the lips, a **strong** hug (can he just hug him _forever?!_ ) and strolling away, happily whistling a bit of a Lady GaGa's You and I. Edd just leaned against the doorframe trying to regain his composure. He took a deep breath, sucked his bottom lip between his teeth, tasting Kevin's mouth on his, _relishing_ it and cocked his head to the side taking in Kevin's gait. The boy had _swag_. And one hell of an ass. _Jesus. Dat ass, tho. Oh, yes. He will be wrapping his legs around that ass **real** soon._

When Kevin made it to his door, he turned to give Edd a stupidly happy grin that Edd returned. The boys then went into their respective homes.

One house down from Kevin, a blond was in her room gazing at the night sky whilst texting her two friends. One was newer than the other but she was loving her all the same. Glad to have some new, _real_ friends, she _squealed_ with delight when her eyes caught two of her oldest friends saying goodbye at the dorkiest one's door.

A text went out.

Nazz/Nazzerino: WE HAVE CONTACT! Kev's kissin D nite RIGHTNOW!

Superman/Peacock: *SQUEE*

Princess: THANK GOD!


	13. Chapter 13

When Double D shut the front door, he did not slide to the floor. He also _did not_ run upstairs, throw himself onto his bed and _squeal_ like a schoolgirl. He _may have_ yelped when his cell phone rang, though.

"H-hello?"

 _"Hey, Edd. You down for brunch tomorrow? Or we can do dinner?"_

 _Princess._ Whew!

"Well, I guess that'll be fine, but don't you have dance practice?," Edd asked, trying to get regain his composure.

 _"Yeah, but only in the afternoon. Dance and cheer teams are bringing the football team snacks around 2, then we have practice from 3 til about 530."_

"Snacks? Why are you guys bringing the team snacks?" A bit of him felt silly, but a bit more felt a pang of hurt at the fact that Kevin was going to be be spending an hour of the next afternoon surrounded by pretty girls trying to feed him. _Would he marry them for their snacks?_

 _"Something about building up team morale. My uncle is the new coach and the school is still trying to get a new booster team together. But with school not being in session, it's hard to get people on the same page. I figured the pep squad would do it, but they don't meet til school starts."_ Princess was exasperated by the whole thing. She wanted to dance, not schmooze with football players! Then she got an idea.

 _"HEY! YOU can make the team some snacks!"_

" _Princess_ , _why in the world_ would _I_ bring the team _snacks_?" Kevin, her brothers, his friends, the whole of the cul-de-sac could eat at his table, _hell, from his (gloved) hands_ , but he could think of no reason as to why _he_ should bring Peach Creek's _football team_ snacks.

 _"Well, my uncle told the boys that only one person signed up to be team manager. You told us that you signed up at dinner last week. Team manager brings snacks. Might as well get a head start."_

 _Damnit. She had a point._

"Be that as it may, I will not bring snacks or go onto the field until asked to do so." Edd was not about to go into this until he felt well prepared to do so. This wasn't just about just his crush on Kevin anymore. He wanted to do well at this position. This was about Eddward Marion Vincent stepping out of his comfort zone, learning something new and having fun for once like kids his age were "supposed" to.

 _"I have a feeling that that request will come sooner than you think, Edd. Uncle Pat is new and the last coach left things in not such great shape. Hell, the booster team quit! They need a manager. **You're it**."_

Edd was stunned. He didn't know things were that bad. _What had happened with the football team?!_

"Well, Kevin is the varsity team captain. I'll just talk to him sometime before school starts and see what's going on. I'll still go to that meeting the first day of school, but I'm not doing anything til asked."

 _"Speaking of our soul stealing friend, what was he up to yesterday? I know you had plans. Did you get a chance to see him?"_ Princess knew a good chunk of what happened yesterday from what she saw with Nazz and Nat at the bistro and her text from Nazz last night. But there wasn't anyway to get her plan together unless she had more ammo and Edd was in charge of that arsenal.

Rolling his eyes at the crude comment about Kevin's hair, he then grinned as he let the following words gleefully tumble out of his mouth, "Well, he says, 'Hi,' and he kissed me."

" _WHAT!?_ " Hearing those words come out of Edd's mouth filled the heiress with glee. If anyone made a cuter, more compatible couple it was the jock and the genius. Getting them to realize it was another story. A story they seemed to be writing themselves.

Edd then told her about his date day with Kevin, from his supposed slip of the tongue, til Kevin slipped his tongue in his mouth some 10 minutes before.

 _" **Holy hell,** Edd,"_ Princess breathed. _"He **does** like you."_

"Hell isn't holy, Princess. And one would hope that people only stick their tongues in the mouths of people they like." Edd was now feeling a bit icky at the fact that Kevin may have kissed a few other people before he kissed him. It wouldn't have surprised him. He was older and way more experienced than Edd in a lot of things. But were others as clean as the jock? _Kissing **one** means kissing **10** more!_

 _"I have it on good authority that he only kisses people that he likes,"_ Princess said, laughing.

Edd liked this bit of news. He knew that the heiress had a history with the jock and she wouldn't lie to him. And since she wouldn't lie, he had to ask her one question.

"Did you ever kiss him, Princess?" Edd's voice was quiet. Princess barely heard him. Her reply was quick, though. She knew he needed to know the truth and to hear it as quickly and succinctly as possible.

 _"No, I didn't, Edd."_

"Did Nazz?"

He knew the blond and the heiress were getting to be close. Their interactions at Kevin's pool party would have had anyone believing they were the best of friends. Not two strangers who had just met. The questions were coming to him like a flood. He had to know though. He had to be sure that getting so intimately involved with Kevin wasn't going to make him end up looking like a fool. _Who knew what power of one kiss could do?_

 _"Nazz didn't, either. Something about his bike ending up in a tree kinda killed the notion of seeing her as kissable to him. But if you want to know about who he's kissed, you're gonna have to ask **him** , Edd." _

She was right, _as usual._ He and Kevin needed to talk. As soon as possible. He flopped back on his bed and suddenly got a whiff of Kevin. Lifting his shirt to his nose, he realized that he may not wash this shirt for a while. _Talk, shmalk! Kevin was **his** , damnit! And if he's swearing, he means it._

"OK, I'll talk to him," he said.

 _"Good. Brunch or dinner?"_

"Dinner. School is in a week and I still have to prepare."

 _"Ok, you little Boy Scout, I'll leave you to it. I'll send a car around at 530."_

"See you then, Princess." Hanging up the phone, he slipped out of his clothes and headed for the shower. That night he cuddled up with his shirt and dreamed of Kevin.

Across the street, another conversation was happening.

"NAZZ! HE KISSED ME!"

" _ **Kevin** , there's no need to yell. I CAN HEAR YOU!,"_ the blond giggled into the phone. _"So, spill. How'd you get the Double Dude to kiss little 'ol you?"_

Nazz had known about Kevin's crush on Edd for about six months. Kevin had asked him for help with his homework and even though it was a grade ahead of where Edd was, he managed to figure out what Kevin couldn't and teach it to him in a way that Kevin could understand. When Kevin started to do better in his classes, seeing Edd _proud of him_ for his efforts made the jock want to do more to win Edd's praise. They had already spent a lot of time together on a purely friendly basis. But Kevin started to crave Edd's attention. He couldn't figure out why. He just knew he liked the kid and wanted the kid to like him. In talking to Nazz, he saw things for what they were; he **_liked_** Edd. Being with Edd made him happy. He'd tolerate his friends just to be around him. Turns out they weren't so bad, either. They just had really screwed up ways to try to get attention and fit in.

But there was something about Edd. His eyes. His passion for learning and teaching. The easy way he guided you the answer and would never make you feel dumb for making a mistake. There was the bonding over video games and movies and comics. When he got his motorcycle, seeing Edd fawn over the mechanics, even though he _refused_ to ride it til recently, made him giddy. More things to share! He liked sharing things he liked with people he liked. But he liked doing that with Edd the most.

He had dated a girl _and_ a guy last school year and it was a disaster. But things with Edd didn't seem like they'd take that near tragic path. They had too much history to let things go so wrong without a fight. And he had known what it was like to fight Edd. He could take a fight. Seeing him stand up to Eddy's brother the way he did, gave Kevin a whole newfound respect for the boy. It made him want to fight _for_ the boy. _And fight he would._

So Kevin told her about their date day. From him asking Edd to hang out, to taking Edd's slip of the tongue to heart because he'd be lying if he said didn't want to date the boy, to their sweet kiss goodnight.

 _"Well at least you know his preferences now! But what are you gonna do next? You just can't kiss and run, Kev. Edd may be easy going, but I don't think he's **that** easy going,_ " Nazz said.

"Well, I know he likes to get up early so I'll talk to him in the morning before practice. Promise!"

Before Kevin went to bed, he saw he had an email from his new football coach. They only had one person sign up for team manager. Being captain, his duty was to find this Eddward Vincent and get him to come to practice a few times next week before school started. Coach wanted whoever it was to get their feet wet before the school year started so if they didn't like it, they could find a replacement before the season really took off. This was a duty that Kevin could do. _And do it, he shall!_

At 6AM the next morning, Edd woke to a pounding on his front door and someone ringing the bell _incessantly._

Yanking the door open he cried, " _Cher Dieu_! How may I help you?!

His eyes caught sight of a peach tshirt with Peach Creek Football written on it in green block lettering. Looking up he saw _Kevin. Beaming._

"You gonna let me in, dork, or what?!" Kevin was bouncing on his front step.

Stepping aside to let the jock in, he barely had the chance to shut the door before he was in Kevin's arms. And then Kevin was lifting him up, walking to the living room and sitting on the couch with Edd sitting cross legged in his lap. Kevin then had him in a tight hug, his face in the crook of Edd's shoulder. At this point, Edd had a chance to take in what was happening.

" _Kevin_ , what are you doing?

"Hugging you. You should hug me back. It's nice to give hugs." Kevin's voice was shy and almost pleading. Then his stomach growled. "You should feed me, too."

"Kevin, I'll be happy to feed you as long as you tell me why you're here. Don't you have practice soon?"

"Why aren't you hugging me?"

Edd sighed, snaked his arms around Kevin's waist and hugged him back.

Settling further into the couch, Kevin hummed his delight. "There. Much better."

 _"Kevin."_

 _"Edd."_

"You still haven't told me what you're doing here at 6am."

"Don't you always get up early?"

"I usually don't get up til 7 on summer break. So _yes_ , this is early for me."

He didn't mind the jock's early morning intrusion. But he was curious as to why it was happening.

Kevin sighed. "I had to see you before practice. We kinda need to talk."

 _Oh._

Edd shifted out of Kevin's lap so he could look at him full on. Steeling his nerves, he asked, "Ok, what's on your mind, Kevin?"

"I got an email from the new coach. He wanted me to find out who it was that signed up to be team manager. Since there was only one person, and I _know_ you said that you signed up, we need you to come to practice a few times this week to get a feel for the team needs you to do. So can you come to practice? I'll give you a ride!"

Of course, Edd could do it. But Kevin looked like he had more to say, but since nothing seemed to be forthcoming, he replied, "Well, let me get dressed and get us some breakfast and we'll go to practice."

"Choice! One more thing. About that kiss...Can we do that again?"

Edd blushed. He was sure his whole body was on fire. The look Kevin was giving him was pleading. He couldn't resist the Adonis before him. But he still had to brush his teeth. Edd cupped Kevin's face in his hands, leaned in a bit and said, "I have to brush my teeth first."

Kevin snorted. Nodding, he said, "Alright, but you gotta hurry. We still need to eat and I still want to smooch you and that may take a while."

At this, Edd dashed up the stairs. In the safety of his room, he took a minute to catch his breath, make his bed, change and head to the bathroom to brush his teeth, wash his face and fix his hat. Those tasks complete, he went back downstairs to find Kevin in the kitchen pulling out bacon, eggs, toast and looking for pots and pans. They had an ease together in the kitchen that nearly rivaled the one Edd and Princess had. It was something Edd could get used to. Breakfast made, eaten and the kitchen cleaned, Edd made his way for the door, only to be pulled back into Kevin's arms. After a long hug, Kevin leaned down and give him a gentle smooch before leading him out the door.

"So there's one more thing I want to talk to you about," Kevin began, as they crossed the street to Kevin's house to retrieve his motorcycle. "I just want you to think on it and take all the time you need before you give me an answer."

"O-okay."

"I want us to go out. Be boyfriends. Just think about it, ok? I've done this before and PC isn't as intolerant as you'd think. People tend to talk a lot of shit, but that's about it." Rounding on Edd, he continued, "You've got me, so you've got no worries. Just think about it, ok?"

Edd was stunned. He liked the fact that Kevin liked him in an intimate sense _and_ enough to be seen in public as a couple. He wasn't delusional to the fact that the boy had dated before him, but he _was_ scared of people's response to two guys dating. Princess and Rolf had a better chance as far as he was concerned. He'd heard derogatory comments and knew of a few incidents at the Peach Creek Mall and in Lemon Brook where gay couples were discriminated against or attacked. The one incident where two sisters were attacked because a homophobe saw them walking hand in hand at a park made things simmer down a bit. _Judge not and what not_. But that didn't mean that things were peachy. Still, the offer to _date Kevin_ , was too damn good to pass up!

"I'll consider it," Edd said.

The smile Kevin gave him made his knees so weak he stumbled. Kevin caught him.

"Remember, Edd. You've got me. You'll be alright."


	14. Chapter 14

After Kevin punched in the code on the automatic garage door opener's keypad and waited for it to open, he turned to the still blushing boy beside him. He stepped toward him and slipped one arm around his waist, the other around his shoulders and pulled him close. Edd responded by slipping his arms low on his waist. Because Double D was the shortest of the two, Kevin could feel him breathing in his chest. He rested his chin on the boy's beanie clad head. Edd thought Princess gave good hugs. Kevin would disagree. Holding him there, Kevin felt at ease. Peaceful, even. He knew he'd need hugs like this as the school year began. He had a new coach, no booster team and a pep squad that was more interested in how cool they looked in their school gear than actually supporting the school teams. Being team captain was a cakewalk compared to all the other BS. He didn't have to schmooze the team. But the business of football was gonna wear on his nerves if they didn't get some support and soon.

He pulled back to turn and walk into the now open garage and Edd looked up at him, curiosity in his wide blue eyes. Curiosity quickly turned to concern. He knew he looked worried.

"I-is everything alright, Kevin?"

Since realizing his crush on the boy, anytime Double D would stutter, Kevin's heart would skip along with his speech pattern.

He pulled Edd close to him again, and after a squeeze which earned him a squeak from the younger boy, he chuckled and leaned down to kiss him like he had the night before. Edd's fingers in his hair felt wonderful and the hand holding on to the back of his shirt clung to him as if he was the anchor holding him in place. Kevin felt protective, but the way Edd was kissing him back made his knees weak. To finally be able to touch and hold and kiss the genius set Kevin on fire. After last year, he hoped he wouldn't be consumed by the flames.

Coming up for air, Kevin whispered in Edd's ear, "Everything's fine, Double D. Everything's fine."

The ride to school was quick. Kevin introduced Edd to the new coach and watched as Princess struck again. Her uncle had met Edd before. Seeing a friendly face gave the man some hope that things would get better in regards to the business side of the football field. Walking through the team's offices, locker room and the school's weight room, Patrick Williams, with a little help from Kevin, explained what happened last year and tossed ideas around to figure out what to do now.

The former coach wanted to retire. Thing is, he retired in his head before he left the field. His lack of communications with the school left the team sometimes without transportation to away games. Any extra funds the team needed would sometimes never come because he wasn't communicating with the booster team, either. If it hadn't been for Kevin's dad, the semi formal awards banquet that usually happened at the end of the season, wouldn't have happened. Charles Barr ended up renting the party room at Peach Creek Pizza. The booster team pulled together the awards and after some wrangling with the former coach's paperwork, the graduating seniors got their scholarships, deserving players got their letters and Kevin, got voted in as team captain because he was the one that made sure things still happened.

Edd remembered Kevin being super stressed out by the time Halloween rolled around last year. He chalked it up to high school jitters. He never knew the boy was working so hard to keep the team together. Edd would soon discover that he was also trying to deal with his love and social life that threatened to tear him apart at the seams. But the stress of dealing with the former football coach did the booster team in. Edd was now in charge of figuring out how to pull that together.

While Edd doubted his abilities, Kevin's and Coach Williams' faith in him did give him a bit of an ego boost. Coach had a copy of the boy's swim team schedule. The swim team had a manager and the freshman team's schedule wasn't as tight as the varsity's schedule. He could do both. Even if he made the JV or varsity squad, he could still do both and Kevin would be his assistant. _This could work._

"Well, gentlemen," Edd said, leaning back in the easy chair in the coach's office, after taking all the info in, "looks like the football team has a new team manager."

Kevin grabbed and held him tight. Coach Williams gave a loud sigh of relief.


	15. Chapter 15

Edd's first task as team manager was to take innovatory of the team's equipment. Walking into the equipment room set his OCD ablaze. The place was a mess. And, _OH MY GAWD, THE SMELL._ The sight before him was appalling. He was shaking. _How in the world was he supposed to fix_ _ **this**_ _?!_

Turning to the coach and Kevin who were standing behind him, he said, "I-I'm going to n-need some help."

The look in his eyes was one of fright and pleading. Kevin couldn't ever recall seeing him so shaken up before and he felt terrible because he couldn't think of any way to help. But Coach Williams had an idea.

"Eddward, what if the whole team made a day of helping you? We can take this morning and work til lunch. And we'll keep working at it every morning this week til it's done. Hell, we'll take the weekend if we have to"

Edd breathed a sigh of relief. That could work.

"That'll work," he said. "You wouldn't happen to know where I can get a label maker do you?"

Edd stopped obsessively labeling things a year ago. He had come to grips with the fact that while labels meant order, chaos couldn't be avoided sometimes. There were better ways of coping. Like playing piano and doing yoga. He still had his old label maker, though. But there was no way he'd bring her here. She deserved better than **_this_**!

Coach had a label maker, the janitor had some cleaning supplies and Edd was introduced to the team. Andre, Andrew, Ed and Nat were happy to see their friend, and Nat took every opportunity he could find to flirt with Double D just because he liked watching Kevin get flustered about it.

Edd had had enough, though.

" _Nathan_ ," he said, a hand on his hip and the other pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration, "while the offer to "ride your bicycle," as you so _eloquently_ put it, is, I'm sure, a generous one, I must decline. I only date people who I know are going to, as people say, "keep it real with me." And your roots are showing."

The equipment room _exploded_. The team couldn't believe that their new dorky team manager had it in him to sass the peacock. Smirking, he strode past the now speechless teal haired boy (who's roots _were not_ showing, but the point had been made) to Kevin who was staring at him in shock and awe. _Oh, that sassafras._ Edd took the coach's label maker from Kevin, gave him a small wink and then went to the far side of the room to organize the helmets Ed and Andre had been cleaning.

 _The wink. Sassing Nat._ Edd must be trying to kill him. Kevin couldn't think of a better way to die.

The team was allowed lunch offsite, but they had to be back by 2 to meet with the cheer and dance teams. On the way to the parking lot, Nat wanted to corner Kevin to see _what in the entire hell_ had gotten into the Double Diva. But spying the two boys, he saw not only was Double D holding Kevin's helmet instead of his spare, he was holding Kevin's red baseball cap, too. Kevin had given up his helmet so Edd could wear his hat, but he also trusted Edd with _his own hat_. No one touched his hat. Not even Nazz.

" _Damn, this kid must be super special_ for _**all that**_ ," he thought. He knew Kevin would keep it real with Edd, but could Edd handle the firestorm that would inevitably follow the jock dating yet another boy?

Kevin and Edd decided that since Joe's Diner was close and had an All American menu, thus giving them both a chance to get something they liked, that they'd have lunch there.

After being seated, Kevin said, "I can't believe you did Nat like that!"

"He had it coming," Edd replied with a shrug. He looked nonchalant, but his baby blues were dancing with mischief.

"Didn't know you had it in you, D," Kevin said, not even trying to mask his awe. Ever since Edd got back from Europe, Kevin had been seeing a slight change in his usually shy neighbor. He was more expressive about things in general, not just the things Kevin knew him to like. He was being bolder in how he dealt with people. He was open to others ideas about what he should do with his time and his life. But he was also making his own decisions. Eddy had stopped harassing him about hanging out with Kevin because Edd had put his foot down about it. He could hang out with whomever he pleased. He didn't belong to anyone. And off he would go to do his own thing. What would his stoic, strict parents think of their son now being the _football_ _team's_ manager? Joining the swim team? _**Not**_ being a doctor like them?

Edd put his elbow on the table and propped his head up in his hand. His grin was so damn flirtatiously cute, Kevin stopped breathing for about 10 seconds.

He then opened that beautiful mouth of his and softly said, "I, too, am a man of many, many, mysteries, Kevin."

Kevin smiled. "I like mysteries, Dork. I'm pretty good at solving them, too."

Edd cocked his head to the side. "Alrighty, what do _you_ think is under my hat?"

" _Hair_. You just don't like dealing with it so you wear a hat."

 _Holy hell. Kevin was on to him!_

"Perhaps _,_ but maybe I'm also starting my own fashion trend." Edd knew it was the lamest excuse ever, but Kevin couldn't be reading him like a book. _He just couldn't._

Kevin leaned over the table to him. "Worst. Fashion. Trend. Ever."

Edd just pulled his hat over his eyes and Kevin laughed.

When Kevin paid for lunch, Edd gave a mock pout. "You're _spoiling_ me, Kevin."

"I always take good care of what's mine," Kevin said, giving Edd a _full_ smile.

Edd melted. The Adonis was wearing him down. But he still needed to think about Kevin's relationship proposal. It had been a year since Edd admitted to himself that he was who he was. But it was easier to put on airs and hide in Peach Creek. Living out loud, when you're _not_ loud, is _petrifying_. But Kevin said that he had him to lean on. Was the jock really that strong?

When they made it back to the parking lot, Edd made a bold move. He grabbed Kevin's hand and rounded on him so they were facing one another. He stood on tip toes, cupped Kevin's face in his hands, drew their foreheads together and softly said, "Best. Second. Date. Ever." Then he kissed him.

It was a gentle kiss. Just a soft smooch and then it was over. Kevin dropped his keys all the same. Edd picked them up, took his ball cap off his head, fixed his hair and headed towards the bike.

Calling behind him to Kevin, he said, "C'mon, we don't want to keep the girls and their _morale_ snacks waiting."

He couldn't wait to talk to Princess. He had some bragging to do.


	16. Chapter 16

The boys made it back to the football field with some time to spare. As they walked to the field, Nazz, Princess and her cousin, Andrea, noticed the two boys and called them over to help them carry the snacks (yogurt partfaits, energy bars, Gatorade and water) in and set up. Once the rest of the football team and cheer and dance squads showed up, the coaches and captains made introductions. Edd was introduced as the football team's manager. Several members of the cheer and dance squads couldn't believe the dweeb standing before them was in charge of Peach Creek's roughest and rowdiest. _What'd dork want with the football team?!_ Then Coach Williams pulled Kevin, Edd, Princess and Andrea in front of the football team. He had a statement he needed to make.

"Ok, guys listen up! These people I have in front of you are my eyes and ears OFF the field. If I hear of any reports of misbehavior coming from them, your teachers, the principal, any staff members, or even the community at large, I will be on your ass like white on rice! I _do not_ tolerate bullying in any way shape or form. You are gentlemen and you will act like it! Angela is my niece and Andrea is my daughter. I WILL know if you get out of line."

Turning to the four teens in front of him, he continued, "That goes for you guys, too."

The teens got the point. The dance and cheer squads already had their marching orders from their respective coaches. They would be ladies and gentlemen, respectable students and good leaders. Edd was still apprehensive, though. Despite his team manager status, he knew he'd be a target to anyone who deemed him worthy to be picked on. Plus, kids could be sneaky and as a freshman, his word against established students wouldn't go very far. He hoped against hope that when push came to shove, he'd have the support of the teens he was facing.

After her uncle's speech, Princess grabbed Edd, two yogurt parfaits, blueberry for him, strawberry for her, two waters and headed towards the bleachers.

"Ok, dish," she told him. Seeing Kevin and Edd walk in together, being _super_ cozy, and seeing Edd as team manager made her happy. But the overall response to his presence by some of the other teens gave her pause. She wanted to be sure his crush on the popular football captain didn't get him in over his head.

He told her about the day so far. Seeing that he handled things as well as he could have, considering the overall circumstances that brought him there, she was happy. He was still as level headed as he always was. Her laughs and squeals throughout their conversation echoed across the football field. Several heads turned and wondered what the heck was going on between the dork and the heiress. Most of the guys were jealous. Edd had an in where they didn't. Her brothers and uncle let it be known under no uncertain terms that she was off limits to them all UNLESS _she_ showed an interest _first_. Kevin and Nat backed them up.

Kevin had hoped Edd would brag about him to the heiress. He knew that her opinion would help his actions in proving to Edd that his feelings were legit. He got confirmation on that point a few times when she would glance over to him and smile. Edd would just sit back, ankle crossed over his knee and look off into the distance. His nonchalant stance drew Kevin in like moth to a flame.

Nazz, seeing him stare, said, "And now you know why people flock to you."

"Most of those people are drawn to other people, too, Nazz," he said. He knew he wasn't the only guy in school being crushed on. That took some of the pressure off. He didn't want to be everything to everybody. He just wanted to be one thing to one person.

"I just want him."


	17. Chapter 17

To the chagrin of the most of the girls on the cheer and dance teams, Kevin kept to Nat and Nazz during the snack hour. This gave them time to plot a plan to get Double D's heart. Nat wasn't all that happy about him giving the Ed boy time to think.

"He's a genius! He'll over think it! And then where will we be? We need an answer _now,_ Kev!," he said.

Nazz knew better.

"This is going to take some time, guys. Kev has a lot he has to make up for," she said.

Princess was doing her part to figure out where the genius' mind and heart were at in all of this. The fact that Kevin asked Edd out, but let him keep the ball in his court til he was ready to play, sat well with her. Her friend needed time to think. Anyone would.

"What are you going to do, Edd?," she asked.

"I...I don't know. I want to say yes, but I'm scared. I haven't even come out to Ed and Eddy, yet." His voice was low. His head was down. The light in his eyes was dim and glazed with fear. Kid was scared.

"I think you should tell your friends first. And you and Kevin need to talk some more," she said.

Edd looked at her. She had a serious look on her face that he only saw when she was holding back something that he knew she wanted him to figure out for himself. She knew about the disaster that was Kevin's social and love life last year. But it wasn't her place to tell it.

"I think I should cancel dinner, then. I'm sorry, Princess, but the sooner I get to the bottom of this, the better."

She gave him a hug.

"Take all the time you need, kid."

"You sound like him," he mumbled in the crook of her shoulder.

"Good! Now maybe you'll listen to me!," she giggled.

The coaches called their teams back together so they could head to their respective practices. Edd spent the rest of the afternoon in the coach's office getting the team organized in the computer. He Googled ideas on getting a booster team together. At 5 he headed back to the field to get the equipment the team had out back into the equipment room. There was still a lot of work to be done in the room, but what little was organized could stay that way. By 530, he and Kevin were making their way to Kevin's Harley.

"Dinner?," Kevin asked.

"Your place or mine?" Edd's grin was mischievous.

"Ah, the answering a question with a question bit," Kevin snickered. "My place," he answered. Kevin looked determined. _What was he planning?_

So they headed back to Kevin's. Only to be met in the driveway by Ed and Eddy. Edd knew he needed to talk to his friends, but didn't want to at the moment because he didn't have any idea how to have the conversation.

"Hey, Sockhead," Eddy said, as the boys dismounted the bike and Kevin took their helmets off, taking his time to fix Double D's hat and hair. It was slowly becoming one of his favorite things to do. "The girls wanna go see that new indie chick flick. You down? I know you and Marie aren't anything, but I'm sure she won't bite you. Lee said something about her wanting to pick your brain about something or someone, I wasn't paying attention. But, yeah. You coming, or do you and your _boyfriend_ have dinner plans?"

Kevin and Double D both _noticeably_ blushed. Eddy's eyes grew wide and he staggered back, took a breath, quickly looked from Edd to Kevin and back again.

"YOU'RE DATING!? Why didn't you tell me!?," he yelled.

"Eddy, stop yelling," Double D said. "And we're not dating."

"At least not yet," Kevin chuckled.

Edd blushed even darker than before.

"Marie is gonna be so happy for you, Double D!," Ed said. He was practically dancing at the thought.

Quickly composing himself, Edd asked, "Ed, why would Marie be happy for me?" He couldn't think of any reason why his former stalker would be happy about him dating _anyone_ , least of all Kevin.

"Because she likes Nazz like Kevin likes you!"

" _WHAT!?_ ," Kevin, Edd and Eddy said in unison.

Suddenly, Marie's apology made sense. She needed closure with Edd before setting her sights on anyone else. The fact that it was Kevin's _best friend_ was shocking, but the heart wants what it wants.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoooooooooa! Hold up a minute here! Marie likes Nazz!? How do you know, Hill?!," Kevin asked, eyeing Ed with suspicion.

"She told May and May told me," he said matter of factually.

"Oh, good Lord!," Double D said. "Marie needs to take this up with Nazz herself. I'm not getting involved."

"But you're getting involved with Jockhead, here," Eddy said, gesturing toward Kevin.

"Hey!," Kevin said, "I'm standing right here!"

Eddy rolled his eyes. He turned to face Double D full on.

"You gay or bi, D?"

 _Well, guess we're gonna have that conversation!_

"Gay, Eddy," he said softly. Double D wanted to disappear. _This can't be happening._ But it needed to happen.

Eddy turned to Kevin.

"What about you, Boxhead?"

Kevin rolled his eyes at the old nickname and folded his arms across his chest.

"Bi, Skipper."

Eddy shook his head and sighed.

"Ok, look, how you two get down is your business. But, you hurt him, Barr, and that's your ass," Eddy said. His grey eyes went cold with his last sentence. Double D was his best friend. And ain't nobody fucking with his best friend.

Kevin understood. Eddy could hold his own in a fight. He may not ever be able to actually take Kevin down physically, but the kid had a wild imagination. If he ever hurt Edd, the Eds together could destroy him. And they would. The fact that Kevin had gotten as close to Double D as he had thus far was only because Double D made it happen. Otherwise, _no one_ could break through the Ed Fortress. He wasn't going to take that for granted.

But Kevin had also been hurt before. Edd was human like anyone else. He had the capacity to give pain, just as he had to take it.

"What if he hurts _me_?," Kevin asked.

The three Ed boys turned on him. Edd looked pale and scared. _Why would Kevin think he would hurt him?!_

"Double D wouldn't hurt anyone!," Ed said. He looked hurt and offended. He couldn't believe Double D would do such a thing as Kevin was proposing.

But Eddy knew Edd's human capacity. His wit and sarcasm could _bite_. He may not hurt you with his fist, but he could take you down with his words. And he had a lot of them.

Turning to Edd, he put his hands on his shoulders and, "You hurt him, it had better be because he hurt you _first_. _Really_ hurt you, D."

Edd nodded understandingly. This whole situation had him on guard. But there would be no need to preemptively lash out to protect himself when all Kevin had ever done since their friendship began was show him that he was was trustworthy. Kevin said he had him. As long as he trusted Kevin, things would be fine.

Eddy then grabbed Ed by his shirt collar.

"Let's go let the two lovebirds nest, Monobrow," he said as he drug him away.

"Hey, I get that waxed now!," he pouted. "Are Double D and Kevin gonna really build a nest, Eddy?"

Eddy just grumbled as he hauled his taller friend away.

Kevin gave Edd a small smile.

"I can get some sticks from the fire pit stash and build a nest if you'd like."

Edd walked up to him and slipped his arms around his waist.

"No, you don't have to do that," he said shyly. "But I do have a question."

"Shoot."

"Who hurt you?"

 _Oh._

"Let's get inside. I'm gonna need food to deal with these feelings," Kevin replied.


	18. Chapter 18

When they went inside, Kevin pulled a lasagna his mom had made for nights when he or his dad got home before she did outta the freezer. Once the oven was set to preheat, he ran to take a quick shower. When he returned, Edd had the lasagna in the oven and was making a salad. He also had the table preset. Kevin could get used to this. But first, they had to have a talk.

"Is the salad done?," he asked.

"Yes, would you like anything else?"

"Naw, just come in the living room and talk to me for a bit."

Once they settled down, Kevin told him what had happened to him his freshman year and how he slowly started to fall for the raven haired boy who sat beside him.

Last August, Kevin met a girl named Cicely. She was short, olive skinned girl with dark curly hair and green eyes. Pretty, but looks can be deciving. Things were going great, til Kevin figured out that she was using him to climb the school's social ladder. He was on the varsity teams for football and baseball, a feat as freshman that didn't go unnoticed. His good looks and charisma had all kinds of girls throwing themselves at him. Cicely decided to take advantage of this and fabricated all kinds of stories about their relationship. Sure, they made Kevin look good, but they also got the attention of other guys who wanted to woo Cicely away from the Casanova that was Kevin to prove their own social worth. By Homecoming in mid October, Kevin broke up with her. He wasn't going to be taken advantage of.

November started with Kevin having a _serious_ bromance with member of the cross country track team. Jeremy Jacobson, but everyone called him JJ. JJ was short, too, blond hair and brown eyes. JJ and Kevin connected like he and Cicely never did. One Friday night, after a basketball game, the boys went out to Joe's Diner for a late dinner with Rolf to celebrate Peach Creek's win over Lemon Brook. The waitress kept commenting on how cute JJ and Kevin looked together. JJ was bi and Kevin figured, _why not?_ They were already really great friends. Isn't that what the best relationships are made of: friendship? Kevin, never one to do anything quietly, was ready to have the relationship out in the open. He told his parents, who only asked that the boys protect themselves if things got hot and heavy and that following Monday, they were walking hand in hand into the school. By that Friday, the boys had been involved in over dozen fights because people just didn't like the fact that two guys were dating.

By Christmas, they had broken up. JJ's parents moved the family 4 hours away to Applebury. They just didn't feel safe in Peach Creek anymore. They didn't have the established community roots like Kevin's parents did. The boys are friends on Facebook, but nothing more. With JJ, Kevin realized that he liked guys and girls. He leaned more heavily to guys, though. That did't stop the girls from throwing themselves at him. He didn't date anymore for the rest of the school year. He was too hurt to even try. His grades had slipped because he was just too busy trying to save his social life to focus on his academic one.

February came and he knew he needed help. But he didn't want to ask anyone in the school's student resource center because he was done with dealing with people at school outside of class. The only person he knew and trusted to help was Edd. Didn't take long to fall for the raven haired boy. And so there they sat, on Kevin's mom's overstuffed paisley print couch and Edd swallowing another batch of information about someone he thought he knew.

"I like you, Edd. I really do. But I can understand if you don't like me or are scared of what may happen if we do date. But I had to tell you. I just had to," Kevin said, finishing his monologue.

Edd looked up at him, _damn those blue eyes_. He then scooted over to Kevin and crawled in his lap, straddling him. He looked down at his hands and twiddled his thumbs.

"Kevin," he began, "I like you, too, and you're right I _am_ scared. I like what we have and how we got here. But, I'm new at this and new at the school. I need to know _for sure_ , that this isn't gonna end up in the same disaster you and JJ had."

"You never know til you try," Kevin said, pulling him into a hug.

Edd slipped his hands around his waist and buried his face in the crook of his shoulder.

"You sound like Princess," he mumbled.

Kevin chuckled. "You should listen to her."

"That's what she said, too."

Kevin laughed. Edd looked up at him. There was desire and fear in his eyes.

"You got me," Kevin said.

Kevin's eyes were a soft, emerald green. It was then that Edd knew he could trust him. If anything, they'd have each other.

"Yes," Edd said, giving Kevin a _full_ smile.

It took a moment before Kevin fully understood what he was talking about.

"Choice," he replied, his trademark smirk on full blast.

Edd giggled and Kevin hugged him tighter.

The oven timer went off and Kevin's mom walked in the door.

"Hey, Mom, dinner's ready!," Kevin called out to her.

Kathleen Barr, was Edd's height, with a mane of curly red hair and green eyes. _Like mother, like son._ She was kind, made a mean lasagna and adored Edd.

Kevin followed her into the kitchen with a skip and a hop.

"Guess what, Mom? Guess what?,"

Turning to her only son, she put her hands on his shoulders, looked him dead in the eyes and deadpanned, "Chicken butt."

Edd giggled and Kevin turned red.

"Mooooooooom!"

"Don't you "mom" me, Kevin Anthony! I've had a long day and your dad isn't here to massage my feet, so you better get on with it," she said as she collapsed into her chair at the kitchen table. Edd quickly set her spot.

"Edd's my new boyfriend now, Mom!," Kevin was giddy with excitement.

Kathleen looked fondly at her son and then to the beanie clad boy next to her.

"Welcome to the family, Edd. Just use protection and take care of yourselves and each other," she said smiling.

"Really, Mom? Springer?"

"It's the truth, Kev. Relationships last because of the care people put into them. But you have to take care of yourself _first_. Don't forget about you. Without you, there is no us. Now, let's eat!"

After dinner, Kathleen quickly went to bed. Her next shift started way too early to chit chat with her new boyfriend in law. But she did come baring news from his parents. They'd be home that weekend. Maybe. Edd asked her to let him tell them the news about he and Kevin. She promised she would.

Kevin and Edd then went down to Kevin's room for some alone time. Lots of kisses, a couple of video games ( _Edd did not cheat!_ ) and a movie later and Edd had to go home. Or so he thought.

"Look, I've got plenty of spare clothes and I can grab you all the hygiene stuff you want outta the linen closet upstairs. Please stay, D. I'd rather sleep with you than just my shirt because it smells like you."

Edd narrowed his eyes at him.

"Copycat."

Kevin grinned. Putting his hands up defensively he continued, "No hanky panky. Just snuggles. Please say you'll stay."

"I'll stay."

Kevin got Edd a towel and toiletries (even a new loofah!) from the linen closet and some spare clothes. He threw his dirty clothes in the wash (thank heavens for HE washer and dryers with quick clean cycles!) and Edd had clean underwear by the time he got out of the shower. He _was not_ wearing Kevin's underpants! But seeing Edd in his clothes, made Kevin pounce on the raven haired boy before he had a chance to sit next to him on the couch. No one looked as good in his clothes as Edd did and Kevin found it irresistible. Edd wrapping his long, lean legs around his waist only drove him on.

In the midst of the heavy make out session, Edd started to lose his hat. Coming up for air, he managed to push a distracted Kevin off of him.

"I have to tell you something," he said panting.

"What is it?," Kevin asked breathlessly.

Kevin was flushed pink, making his freckles stand out more and his eyes had gone firey emerald with lust. He looked absolutely gorgeous! _Good Lord, this was gonna be hard!_

"I can't continue this show of affection with my hat on. Please, please, _please_ promise you won't judge me too harshly for what I'm about to show you," Edd asked. His eyes were pleading.

Kevin sobered up quick. _Holy hell._ He was gonna see what **NO ONE** in the cul-de-sac had _ever_ seen.

"I promise," he said pulling Edd into his lap and holding him close. He wanted Edd to feel as safe and comfortable as possible.

Edd slowly pulled his hat off. Out tumbled a mass of inky black curly locks that fell to his jaw line. And just left of center, taking up most of the crown of his head, a shock of white hair curled into his cowlick.

"Oh, my god, Edd," Kevin said in awe.

Edd looked up at him with frightened eyes.

Cupping Edd's face in his hands, he said, "You're so beautiful."

Tears tumbled out of Edd's eyes.

"You think I'm beautiful?," he sobbed.

Kevin held him close. "Of course, I do!," he exclaimed.

Edd sighed. "That's what Princess said."

Kevin pulled back and looked at him in shock.

"Her dad cuts my hair. They're the only two people who aren't family that have seen it," Edd said shrugging.

"She's right, you know."

"Please don't tell her that," Edd giggled.

 _That giggle_. Kevin kissed him and ran his hands through his hair. When he got to the patch of birthmark hair, Edd _moaned_.

 _Oh, boy._

Kevin pulled back.

"If you keep making noises like that, D, I might not be able to control myself." Kevin's green eyes were ablaze.

"And now you know why I wear my hat."

 _Point taken._

"Ok, we'll make deal. You wear your hat wherever you want. But when you're only with me, no hat. I want to see all of you. You're too beautiful to be hiding like you've been doing," Kevin said holding up a pinky.

Edd took his pinky and pulled him in for another kiss.

"Deal."

Then he pulled back and gave Kevin that _oh, so adorkable_ grin. Kevin pounced on him til they were just a mass of tangled limbs and their lips were numb.

When they finally crawled into bed, Edd found his spot; Kevin's right side, under his arm. Lean legs were wrapped with muscular ones. They cuddled up and Edd got the best night of sleep he had gotten in a long, long while.


	19. Chapter 19

The next morning, Double D woke up early. Earlier than normal. It was 530AM and he just about had a panic attack when he realized where he was. He was under a sea of sheets and blankets, lying on top of Kevin, his strong arms holding him in place. Once it dawned on him where he was and why, he got an idea. His boyfriend needed a hearty breakfast to get through the morning they were going to have. Thing is, he had to get out of the jock's grip.

 _"Curse my frail nature,"_ he thought, as he did his best to wiggle away without waking Kevin up.

But his wiggles did stir Kevin a bit and as he turned to roll over, Double D broke free. Creeping into the bathroom, he took a look in the mirror and almost had _another_ panic attack. His hat wasn't on his head. _Kevin had seen him without his hat!_ But remembering their deal, he calmed down and went about his morning business. Before heading out the bathroom, he took one last look in the mirror.

 _"How he likes this mess is beyond me,"_ he thought as he did his best to get his curls into some kind of manageable shape with his hands. He'd need to call Princess' dad for a hair cut soon. He made a mental note to ask if Princess could whip him up another batch of hair products, too. Princess had been making him his own hair products since middle school after discovering during an overnight visit he had forgotten his usual shampoo and conditioner. Her dad made her own for years, and over time she learned how to as well. It took a few failed experiments and hair cuts to fix the damage, but they found a nice blend that tamed his frizzy hair into actual curly locks. She swore it was shampoo commercial worthy. He only saw chaos. The birthmark didn't help any, either. And yet, Kevin thought he was beautiful. The thought could take some getting used to. But he liked it just the same. After years of being the brainy kid, goody two shoes and all around perfect son, he felt as if he was only existing to be a prop in other people's stories. He now had someone who thought more of him than that. And that person need breakfast. They deserved pancakes and they would get them.

Creeping into the kitchen, he saw Charles Barr standing at the kitchen sink. He wasn't supposed to be home until tomorrow!

Spotting Edd, he said, "Hey there, Edd!" He then gasped, "So _that's_ what's under your hat. _Interesting_."

Edd paled. _Is EVERYONE gonna know what's_ _under_ _his hat?!_ Seeing Edd's shocked expression he continued, "It's OK, kid. Looks kinda cool. Kathy told me what happened. Please promise me you'll take care of my boy?"

"Y-yes, S-sir."

"Now where are you sneaking off, too?"

Edd looked down at his clothes. He'd put on his clothes from yesterday, save a Peach Creek Junior High shirt he stole out of Kevin's drawer. He didn't want to rewear the one he had on yesterday, and this shirt was probably the only one Kevin had that he could fit. So he could see why the man thought he was sneaking away.

"I w-was going to make K-Kevin some breakfast."

"You _are_ a good boyfriend," he said with a wink. Edd just blushed. "Alright, I'll leave you to it. And I want you back for dinner tonight. How do you like your pizza?"

The Barr's always had pizza for dinner when Charles got back from a business trip. It took the stress of cooking off Kevin's mom and they'd get to reconnect as a family. Plus, pizza is delicious.

"I'm open to all toppings, but I prefer a pan crust," Edd replied.

"Noted. Dinner will be around 6. I'm headed to bed. Just try to keep the noise down, ok?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Don't call me 'Sir.' I'm not Peppermint Patty and you're not Marcie. Call me 'Charles.' Or 'Dad' if you'd like. Just don't call me 'Sir.' Unless you're in trouble and I don't see that happening," he finished with a grin and boop of his newspaper on Double D's nose as he made his way upstairs.

Taking a minute to breathe, he then sat about making pancakes for breakfast.

Some 10 minutes later, Kevin's alarm went off. He shut it off with his eyes closed and slowly realized something was awry. There was no Double D. But he could smell him. _He's never washing his sheets again_. But where was his beautiful boy? Then he smelled pancakes. Hightailing it upstairs, he found the object of his affections in the kitchen, flipping pancakes like a pro and softly singing to some Taylor Swift song on the radio. When he finally noticed Kevin leaning on the door frame, he beamed. Kevin melted. He liked this.

"Good morning, Kevin," Edd said as he handed him a cup of orange juice. "Your dad's home and he asked that we keep it down."

"You talked to him?"

"Yes, he thinks my birthmark is cool, that I'm a good boyfriend and we're having pizza tonight at 6."

Kevin stepped towards him and ran a hand through his hair. Edd purred.

"You are a good boyfriend, your birthmark is cool and I hope you can handle my parents playing footsie and kissie face all night."

"I think I'll manage."

Kevin then took a good look at Double D.

"Is that my shirt?," he asked as he grinned devilishly.

Edd blushed.

"I'm not wearing the same shirt two days in a row, Kev. People will _talk_ ," he said. _Oh, that sassafras._

"Well," Kevin said as he came to stand behind Double D and wrapped his arms around his waist, "let 'em talk. They'll talk anyway. You're mine now, so let's give them something to talk about."

He then ran a hand through Double D's hair. As his knees went weak, Kevin took advantage of his dropped head and sucked a dark mark behind his right ear. And Edd gave the sexiest moan Kevin had ever heard.

As he gently peppered kisses on the mark, he said, "There, now they'll have something to talk about. And you might want to flip that pancake."

Edd just groaned. " _That_ pancake is now **yours** , Buster!"

"So worth it," Kevin said, trademark smirk on full display.


	20. Chapter 20

Kevin loved that burnt pancake. He loved Double D's maple syrup kisses more. After breakfast, Kevin went to wash up and Edd cleaned up the kitchen. When he went back to Kevin's suite, he found him in the bedroom grimacing at his hat.

 _"We have a deal, Kev."_

"I _know_. Doesn't mean I have to like it."

"It was _your_ idea!"

"Being with you is my best idea. This hat thing sucks."

Edd blushed. Still, he needed his hat. Looking around the room, he saw a plethora of baseball caps.

"I'll make a deal with you. Let me borrow one of your baseball caps. I still get to wear my hat per our previous deal, but it doesn't have to be a hat you so obviously hate."

Kid drove a hard bargain. Plus, Edd in his clothes! Winning!

Kevin held out his pinky. Edd took it into one of his own and pulled Kevin in for a kiss.

"Deal," he said.

He took down an old Peach City Cobblers hat. Putting it on Edd's head, he gave him his first full kiss of the day. Then he took a step back to take a good look at the boy. Edd was wearing his shirt and his hat. How he was gonna be able to control himself _all day_ was going to be his greatest feat thus far with the boy. Edd in his clothes had _all_ his systems going. But Kevin liked a challenge. And the reward would be to get Edd _out_ of those clothes.

 _"Pace yourself, Kev,"_ he thought. He didn't want to come on too strong and scare the kid. For now, he'd take the hat deal. Everything else would come in due time.

When he grabbed his phone as they made their way out of the bedroom, he remembered something. Something he hadn't done in a while. Taking a deep breath, he quickly considered his options. Things were so fresh and new and he wanted to let the world know about his deep affections for the boy, but he knew Edd's shy nature meant that he might not want the world to know things about himself that he hadn't even told his parents, yet. Still, it wouldn't hurt to ask. _You never know til you ask._

"Hey, Edd, what do you think about being Facebook official?"

The look of fear, confusion and elation in his eyes told him all he needed to know before he said a word.

"I like the idea, but I need to talk to my parents first. They're not on Facebook, but I'd rather not someone spill the beans to them because of what they saw online before I get the chance to. Can you wait til I talk to them first?"

"I can wait."

Kevin could wait. It took him this long to even make a move. And Edd's parents were supposed to be home this weekend. What's a few more days?

"How about we become Facebook friends first?," Edd asked.

Kevin looked away with shame. They weren't even Facebook friends and yet they were in a relationship. He knew why they weren't friends before. Nazz was right. He had a lot to make up for.

Edd, noticing this, drug him to the couch, and straddled his lap.

"Give me your phone," he gently said.

Kevin handed him the device and watched him as he worked on both their phones.

"There, now we're FB friends!," he said brightly.

"I'm sorry, Edd."

"Don't be. The past is the past and I believe in second chances."

Kevin wasn't going to take this chance for granted.

That ride to school was one of the best Kevin had ever taken. It was short. Only about 7 minutes. But having Edd _holding_ on to him and his hat and knowing Edd was his made it wonderful. They were going to have to take a road trip before the weather got to cold to ride. A few hours on the road with Edd? _Yes, please!_

Nat and Ed met them in the equipment room.

"Double D, what bit you!?," Ed asked worriedly, when he caught the backside of his friend's head.

" _That's_ what you notice?!," Nat asked.

Nat noticed the two boys were walking hand in hand and Edd was wearing two items that _clearly_ never belonged to him.

Turning to Kevin, he asked, "I take it we have our answer?"

 _"We?!,"_ Edd squeaked.

"Yes, _we_ ," Nat said. "Me, Nazz and Princess have been working on getting you together! Nazz has been at it for _months_ apparently."

Kevin blushed. _He can't tell his friends anything!_

Putting his hands on Edd's shoulders, Nat looked at him full on. "Just promise you're gonna take good care of our love sick Cap, eh, D? I'm not dealing with him being heartbroken again."

"Just as long as Kev does the same, Nat!," Ed said. Double D was too precious to the oaf to be dealt with harshly.

Kevin pulled Edd away from Nat. He wrapped his arms around him and said, "You got me."

Edd pulled back and held up a pinky. "Deal."

Their kiss had Nat squealing like a school girl.

Ed never found out what bit Double D.

The rest of the team showed up and the morning went like the previous one. Nat made a point to make sure _everyone_ knew that the captain was off the market and that nerd was the only one allowed to ride Kevin's bicycle. While a few players weren't thrilled with their captain dating another boy, no one gave them any trouble. Coach wouldn't allow it.

At lunch, Nat inisisted that they go to lunch together. He had snuck a text Princess and Nazz to meet them. Joe's became the choice again. Edd wanted to take Kevin's motorcycle. Sure, it scared him, but he loved the rush it gave him. Carpooling over in Nat's car made sense, but holding onto Kevin made more sense. _(don't ask, it just did!)_ Kevin liked Edd's idea. Plus, it meant not spending 15 minutes in a very closed space with Nat making all sorts of inappropriate comments and embarrasing Edd. That was _his_ job. Nat pouted, but acquiesced.

Meeting the girls at the resturant was a thrill. Princess squeezed Edd so hard he thought that he'd might pop. He didn't mnd at all. Nazz thanked him for letting Kevin in his world so intimately. Both boys told them how Edd finally said yes. When the storytelling was complete, Princess looked so relieved that Edd teased her about acting if this whole thing was her idea.

"Are you _sassing_ me, Vincent?," she asked mischievously. Anytime she asked that question, Edd knew that she meant to threaten to take off his hat.

"Kevin knows about what's under my hat, Princess, so try again," he said, smirking.

" _Whoa_ ," she breathed in shock and awe. "He _likes_ you, Kev."

"I hope so," Kevin said. "It's not often I can get someone outta their _hat_."

"Ha ha, Buster," Edd said, trying and failing to calm his blush.

"Well, I'm jealous!," Nazz said. She and the other cul-de-sac kids had been wondering for _years_ what Double D was hiding underneath his hat and Kevin wasn't being forthcoming about what he found.

"Don't be, Nazz," Kevin said. "It's not that big of a deal." He tried to appear nonchalant about it, but everyone could see that he was cherishing the secret.

"And yet. he appears here in _your_ hat and _your_ shirt," Nat said. "This _is_ a big deal."

Kevin scooted closer to Edd, he wrapped his arms around him in such a strong hug that Edd couldn't breath for a few seconds, loosing his grip, he looked Nat in the eye and said, "He's mine. So he can wear my stuff. He looks better in it than you do anyways."

Looking at Double D, Nat said, "You get his clothes and he gets your sass. You two belong together!"

Nazz and Princess laughed. Edd turned to look at Kevin.

"I don't mind. He's got me. He can have some of my sass if he wants to."

The kiss he gave Kevin was so perfect it made Kevin question if this was all real. When he opened his eyes and found serene sky blue eyes looking back at him, he realized that sometimes reality is better than fiction. Edd was really his.


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note: Holy hell! Your reviews sustain me! And I'm open to plot ideas. So, yes, Guest reviewer, Kevin may be introduced to Double D's geeky, nerdy obessesions. Every couple has a "thing," right?** **Now** , **on with the show!**

After lunch, Princess cornered Nat at his car.

"Listen, I know we're happy for them and all, but I'm still a bit worried. I mean, JJ's parents moved him to freaking Applebury! I know D's parents. They wouldn't send him away, but I doubt they'll be supportive. What do you think about giving them some security?"

Nat considered it a moment.

"How about we have our security teams keep an eye on them, too? It wouldn't be as noticeable as hiring them their own team. And no one's parents would have to know," he said.

Princess hated the idea of keeping their parents in the dark. She had learned a long time ago that keeping parents in the loop meant that disasters could be avoided. As long as the parents were willing to be parents and guide their kids. Edd had practically raised himself. Whether or not his parents knew seemed to be a moot point.

"Ok, fine, but I'm telling my dads. We need to have adult back up just in case shit hits the fan," she said.

Nat nodded. "Sounds good. Your dads would be more capable to help anyways."

Double D spent the rest of the afternoon in the coach's office, much to Kevin's chagrin. Not that he _wanted_ Edd to see him on the field, but he did want to see him. But work had to be done. Edd made some phone calls to previous sponsors. As soon as Coach Williams hired the rest of his coaching staff, there'd be a meeting with the staff and sponsors. The end result would be a new booster team. Hopefully.

Next, he researched tshirt and sweatshirt designs. This was a new team, with a new coaching staff.

 _"Out with the old and in with the new,"_ he thought.

Seeing nothing that appealed to him, he made a mental note to ask Ed and Marie if they could design something. Both were very capable artists. A student design would be cooler anyways.

Around 445, he got a text from his mom. PostIt notes gave way to texts a couple years ago. But it still seemed so impersonal. He didn't know when he went from beloved child to dutiful son, but what he wouldn't give to be that beloved child again. His Aunt Vanessa, his mother's older sister and his maternal grandmother were about the only adults in his life who treated him as a beloved child. His dad came a close second. But father and son saw so little of each other, that their interactions were awkward. He knew his father meant well, he just wished that he'd put as much effort into their relationship as he did his job. As for his mom, he'd remain the dutiful son. It was just easier that way. The text he received said that his parents wouldn't be able to come home this weekend, but they would be at the Barr's tonight for dinner. Kathleen had invited them.

 _Oh, dear._

He didn't know what to think. Had Mrs Barr done it to force the needed conversation of his sexuality? Or was she feeling pity on him for once again being put in second place to his parents work? He sighed. He'd find out soon enough.

After practice, he told Kevin about the slight change in dinner plans.

"Mom likes to meet the parents right away," he said. "With her work schedule, she figures that if she knows I'm with my girlfriend or boyfriend, at least she can trust there's another adult keeping an eye on me."

"But, she sees my parents more than I do!," Edd replied

"Weird, huh? Well, since no one is getting pregnant in _this_ relationship," he teased, "I guess she just wants to be sure that I'm as welcomed in your family as you are in mine."

Edd's parents had been coridal to his friends, but this was new. He had never dated before.

Kevin, seeing his worried expression, stopped to hug him.

"Look, babe, even if they do hate me, I'm not giving you up without a fight."

At this point, they had made it to Kevin's Harley, Kevin gave Double D a full kiss before putting his helmet on his head. A group of teenagers walked by and one of them yelled out, "FAGGOTS!"

Edd, flipped the visor up on the helmet. "Yeah, so?," he said, "My boyfriend's a fag, because like English cigarettes, he's smoking hot."

The hateful teen turned bright red in embarassment as his friends laughed at Double D sassing him as they walked away. Kevin _lost it_.

"Holy hell, babe! That was awesome!," he said after pulling himself together from his laughing fit.

"Well, you are," Edd shrugged. But the light in his baby blue eyes was dancing.

"Let me get you home so I can show you my appreciation," Kevin said and then he kissed him again.

 _Home. Being appreciated._ Double D could get used to this.


	22. Chapter 22

When they got back to Kevin's house, both sets of parents were already there. Kevin went to take a shower while everyone else made small talk. By the time Kevin had cleaned up, the pizza arrived and the two families went to the dining room to eat.

Michael and Lynn Vincent were a very polished couple. Kevin always felt as if they weren't real they were so perfect. But of the two, Michael was more outgoing. As a pediatric oncologist, his work depended on him keeping a bright and upbeat attitude in the face of tragedy being brought on those whos lives had just begun. He was about 5'9, black curly hair and big, bright blue eyes. Kevin's mom always said that the nurses and kids at the hospital adored the man and it was hard not to see why. He had the same gentle manner about him that Double D did. _Like father, like son_.

Kevin's dad was a mountain of a man. He was 6'4, strawberry blond and green eyes. Kevin was the perfect clone of both his parents.

Lynn Vincent seemed to be the odd one out, but she carried herself in such a way that you felt like she belonged there. She ws the same height as her son and had the same birthmark as Double D, but wore her hair up and tight into a bun. Dark brown hair and dark brown eyes and a perpetual resting bitch face. She was a renowned neurosugeon, but her people and social skills seemed to be lacking, especially in comparison to her husband. Kevin couldn't consider her a mother. She was way too cold and aloof.

Eyeing her son, Lynn asked, "So you think colleges will consider these new extra curriciulars as being needed by someone who is on a medical track?"

" _If_ he becomes a doctor, Lynn, his experiences here would be benefical," Michael said.

Kevin was really starting to like Double D's dad.

"I suppose so, but I want to be sure that he knows his studies come _first_."

"Mother, I have weighed the pros and cons of my involvemet with the football and swim teams against those of my studies and I have a plan in place. If a conflict arises, Kevin will be assisting me as he's the football team captain."

This answer seemed to satisfy Lynn.

"So, son, is that Kanker girl still chasing after you? You're going to be in high school now. She'll have way more competition than before," Michael teased.

Edd and Kevin blushed. Edd took a breath. _Here goes nothing!_

"No, Father. Marie has her sights set on someone else and I have a partner as well."

Michael and Lynn nearly gaped at their son. Michael's eyes had that same gleam to them that Double D got when he was excited about something. Lynn looked near furious.

 _"Who are you seeing, Eddward?,"_ she asked coldly. Her studious, dutiful son couldn't be dating. He just _couldn't._

"Kevin," he said as he cocked his head toward the red head next to him.

 _"WHAT?!,"_ Lynn roared. Her son is not only dating, but he's dating a _boy,_ his childhood bully, who's grown into King of the Jocks no less.

But at the same time, Michael said, "Ah, so _that_ explains the get up. Well, carry on."

Lynn's anger now fully attached itself to her husband. _"You're ok with this?!"_

Michael sighed. "What's not to be ok with, Lynn? He must be happy with the young man here, otherwise I wouldn't see him dating him." He then turned to his son and asked, "You _are_ happy, aren't you, Eddward?"

"Yes, Father, I am."

"Well, then. Welcome to the family, Kevin. Pass me another slice of that pepperoni."

Lynn stormed out of the house.

"You know what," Michael said, "I'll take that slice to go. Eddward, I'll talk to your mother. Kevin, welcome to the _Vincent_ side of the family. The _Marion_ side may need a little more time. Also, we'll be gone the entire month of October. There's work to be done at Peach Creek University Hospital."

Edd's parents frequently made visits to PCU to help with research. This would be the first time they'd be gone longer than a week.

Turning to Charles, he asked, "You wouldn't mind keeping an eye on my boy while we're away? I trust him to take care of himself and the house, but in these kinds of relationships, I don't trust other people."

Charles replied, "We've been down this road before. The boys have our full support and Edd is welcome over anytime."

"Splendid! But I do have a couple of questions, Eddward."

"Yes, Father?"

"What are your preferences?"

 _Here we go again!_

"I'm gay and Kevin's bi, Father. He's dated another guy before me and while it did end, it was because of "other people," as you said. I have full trust in Kevin and he trusts me. He's even seen me without my hat. But he didn't like my old hat, so he's letting me borrow one of his."

Michael smiled the same gapped tooth smile Edd would smile upon learning someone had finally comprehended a new concept. His son was maturing into a mighty fine young man. While he wished he could have been around more often to see it, what's done is done and you can't change the past. You can only make sure the future is better.

"Change is good, son. That hat looks nice on you. I must be going. Time to put the fire out on Lynn National Forest," he said, standing. Turning to Kathleen and Charles, he extended a hand, "Thank you for dinner and thank you for supporting my boy." Mr and Mrs Barr returned the handshake. He came around the table to give Edd a hug. "I'll see you soon, son. Stay out of trouble."

"I will, Father."

Michael then faced Kevin, "Take care of my, son. I don't want to have to send Eddy after you."

"Yes, Sir."

"Call me, 'Michael.' Or 'Doc.' Or 'Dad' if you'd like. Just don't call me, 'Sir.' Unless you're in trouble. And that better not happen."

"Sure thing, Doc."

He then turned back to his son, "Take care of him, too."

"I will, Father."

When Michael got to the door, he turned back to the group in the dining room and asked, "Does anyone have a fire extinguisher? Lynn National Forest is in a blaze of glory!"

"FATHER!"

Michael just laughed and left.

"So _that's_ where you get your sass from?," Kevin teased.

"My father can be a bit of a jokester, yes. So I suppose you're right."

Edd sighed. He was glad to have his father's support, but his mother's reaction hurt. He hoped his father could convince her to come around and support them. At least he had his friends and Kevin's family. He then remembered something from group therapy years ago: Sometimes you gotta make your own support team. Not everyone who _should_ support you will do it.

Kathleen, seeing Edd's pensive expression came and gave him a hug.

"Edd," she said, "no matter what, you can always come to me or Chuckie here if you need anything. Anything at all."

Edd hugged her back. "Thank you," he said softly.

"Now, who wants dessert?," Charles asked.

"ME!," Kevin shouted. Turning to Edd, he continued, "Dad makes _the best_ ice cream sundaes."

Dining room and kitchen were cleaned up as Charles made ice cream sundaes. Kevin made sure Edd's had a generous amount of blueberries on top. The new little family made their way into the living room to watch a movie. Halfway through it, Kevin's parents fell asleep. The boys cleaned up the ice cream bowls and went downstairs.

"You might as well as stay the night, D," Kevin said.

He was right. Going home could mean facing another firestorm of his mother's wrath and he just didn't feel like dealing with that right now. His dad apparently agreed, because he arrived not 30 seconds later with an overnight bag he had packed for Edd.

"There should be enough clothes here to last you through the weekend and I put some money into your account so you can finish getting ready for school."

"Thank you, Father."

Michael hugged and kissed his son goodbye and went back across the street to deal with his wife's ill placed fury. And the two boys went down to Kevin's suite to settle in for the night.


	23. Chapter 23

While Edd took a shower, Kevin rearranged his dresser drawers to make room for Edd's things. He didn't like the idea of him living out of his bag for the rest of the week. He wanted him to feel like he was always welcome. And being welcome meant his own drawer or two. It ended up being three. Kevin didn't realize how many of his old things he had held on to. He was gonna have A LOT of fun getting Edd _in and out_ of his clothes. Freshly showered, in an old pair of Kevin's basketball shorts and another PCJH tshirt _(hey, Kevin's clothes are comfy!)_ and hatless, Edd found Kevin on the couch playing a game on his phone.

"Hey, can I see your phone?," he asked.

Kevin handed him the phone and watched as Edd changed Kevin's relationship status from _Single_ to _In A Relationship with Eddward 'Double D' Vincent_ on Facebook. He also confirmed it on his own phone. He then handed Kevin his phone back as he laid his head in his lap and grabbed the tv remote.

" _Now_ , it's official," he said as he turned the tv on. His overall expression seemed nonchalant about it all. But his eyes were sparkling.

They were official. Kevin breathed a sigh of relief. He knew he shouldn't have waited so long as things went pretty well. And they were only going to get better.

"Ok, _boyfriend_ ," Kevin asked, "what are we watching?"

" _Apparently_ , Adventure Time. I'm a Steven U fan myself."

"You are _such_ a Pearl," Kevin teased.

Edd just groaned. "That's what Princess said!"

Kevin snickered. "You should listen to her."

Edd shot him a _whatever_ look. "I _swear_ , you two will be the death of me."

"Aww, you swore!"

There was only one way Edd could think of to shut Kevin up. He sat up and then straddled the taller boy's lap, grabbed him by the shirt collar and pulled him down for a kiss. Kevin ran a hand through his hair as the other ran up the back of his shirt. Edd _moaned_. Kevin just kissed him harder before picking Edd up and laying him down on the couch. When Edd _slowly_ wrapped his legs around his waist, Kevin broke away from the kiss to look his dork in the eyes. And those eyes had gone sapphire with desire. Kevin's about to be done for.

"Are you _trying_ to seduce me, Vincent?"

"Is it working?" Edd asked smugly.

"You damn straight it is." Kevin wasn't sure if he would be able to hold back if the dork kept this up.

"I'm not straight and I'd reprimand your foul language, but I rather enjoy your ungentleman like ways at the moment," Edd said as he pulled Kevin back in for another kiss.

 _Damn_ , if Edd's sass wasn't turning Kevin _all the way on._ His hands were damn near _everywhere_ and Edd was on _fire._ As Kevin laid open mouth kisses down his jaw and neck, Edd was whining as he tried to get his borrowed shirt off. _Who knew affection could make one so hot under the collar?_ Kevin had his shirt off in one strong tug. And then he gasped at what lay before him. Beautiful, pale skin, shimmering from his shower and red and purple marks were starting to bloom across his neck and shoulders. Edd was a lithe figure. Very lean muscle tone. Kevin knew it'd get more pronounced as football and swim season wore on. Dragging equipment across the field twice a day and laps around the pool for hours on end would bulk the boy up a bit. But there was a softeness to him that Kevin couldn't get enough of.

Kevin ran a hand up Edd's chest. As he passed over a nipple, Edd threw his head back and whined out a moan that sent shockwaves down Kevin's spine and set the fire boiling in the pit of his stomach ablaze. Taking a breath to cool down, Kevin slowly lowered his head and ran open mouth kisses from Edd's neck to his navel. When he came back up and attached his mouth to a nipple, Edd gasped and his legs gripped tighter around his waist as his arms went around his neck to hold Kevin's head in place. When Kevin took his thumb and forefinger to the other nipple, Edd let loose a moan that lit Kevin on fire as Edd's hips jerked so hard against him that Kevin nearly came. While the contrast of feeling Kevin's clothed chest on his bare one felt delicious, Edd soon realized he'd prefer it if Kevin was out of that shirt.

"Shirt. Off. Now," he mumbled between kisses.

 _"If you say so,"_ Kevin chuckled darkly as he leaned back and pulled his shirt off in one smooth move.

Now, Double D had seen Kevin shirtless countless times. But somehow, between the intimacy of the position he was in, along with the intimacy of what they were doing, Edd was looking at Kevin with new eyes. Tan freckled skin reminded him of his star maps and like the stars, he wanted to explore each one. The boy was built like a Greek god. Wide sculpted shoulders gave way to a chisled chest. Chest gave way to abs so tight you could bounce a quarter off of them and make change. The V of his hips made Edd speechless. Edd damn near forgot his own name staring wide eyed at the Adonis, _who was now his boyfriend,_ before him.

 _"Dear, sweet Lord,"_ he said as he ran a hand down Kevin's chest.

"Like what you see?," Kevin said, smirk _on blast._

Edd just nodded. Then he pulled Kevin back down to him and sucked a dark mark on his collarbone. If anything, _Kevin_ would know _only Edd_ was allowed to be _thisclose_ , to be _this_ _intimate. Kevin_ wanted nothing less. He _wanted_ to be marked and claimed. To have someone to call his own. And now he did. And that someone, writhing beneath him, whos kisses made his knees weak and head fuzzy, who's every noise was to Kevin like nectar to the hummingbird, who's very essence was slowly becoming one with Kevin's soul, was also pushing an envelope Kevin wasn't quite sure that Edd was entirely ready to open.

Kevin sat Edd up and pulled him into his lap and grabbed the remote to turn off the tv.

"C'mon, we need sleep," he said, trying not to drown in Edd's sapphire lust filled eyes.


	24. Chapter 24

Edd jumped off his lap, grabbed his hand and drug him to the bedroom. With as strong a shove as he could muster, he pushed Kevin on the bed and kicked the door close. Kevin had to giggle at his efforts, but he was getting the job done.

"Don't laugh at me, Kevin," he growled at him as he climbed into his lap, "you want this as much as I do."

It was true. He wanted the ravenette in every sense of the word. But he also knew what could happen if you moved too soon, too fast. He didn't want either of them to feel used.

"I do," he said softly, as he nuzzled his face into Edd's shoulder. "But I want to do this right."

Edd lifted his head and looked him in the eyes. They were that soft emerald green Edd was coming to love and knew he could trust.

"Kevin, I've known that I've liked you since we started hanging out. Just the two of us. But I also know that _we_ have enough history that anything we do or even have done so far isn't going to ruin anything we're trying to make of our future together. I _adore_ you, Kevin. I _know_ you adore me. I want to do this right, too. But we have to meet each other halfway."

 _Those eyes._ They told the truth to Edd's words. Kevin leaned down and cupped a hand around Edd's cheek. He gave him a gentle kiss and Edd's gasp made his heart skip a few beats. When Edd ran his fingers through his hair, _Kevin_ moaned. Edd had to giggle.

"And now you know why I wear my hat," Kevin said, nuzzling Edd's cheek.

Edd laughed.

"You gotta stop being all cute, D. I don't know if I can stand it."

"Can't be helped. I have it on good authority that I'm adorkable."

It was Kevin's turn to laugh and he gently kissed Edd again and held him close.

"I don't want to hurt you, D."

 _Your heart or your body._

"You won't. We'll go slow." Edd's voice was soft and Kevin barely heard him. _"I trust_ _you."_

 _"Are you sure about this?"_

 _Whatever_ was about to happen was going to be a big step for them. Kevin didn't want Edd to regret it.

"I wouldn't be here if I wasn't."

Kevin knew that to be the truth. When it came to Kevin, Edd did as he damn well pleased. He took a deep breath.

"Hold on to me." His tone was low and husky and it sent goosebumps all over Edd's body.

Doing as he was told, Kevin lifted him up with one hand and threw the covers back off the bed with the other. He laid them both down and snuggled Edd as close to him as he could. He gently peppered kisses across Edd's face and giggled as the ravenette sputtered. Edd then cupped Kevin's cheek in his hand as he leaned in to kiss him. The other hand went in Kevin's hair. Kevin's strong hands were massaging nonsensical circles across Edd's back. He never felt so soothed.

Kevin gently rolled him over on to his back and slowly laid sweet kisses from his neck to his navel, his hands running gently up and down his sides. When he got to the hem of his shorts, Edd was a pleading mess.

"P-please...d-don't stop."

"Don't intend to," came Kevin's husky reply.

The shorts, his boxer briefs with them, were off in an instant and Edd laid before him wholly naked, flushed, glistening with sweat. He was beautiful. Kevin leaned down to kiss him and Edd was trying to get him out of his own shorts. Kevin chuckled again. _The dork was a horny little minx!_

Kevin had his own shorts off in two smooth moves and Edd gasped.

"It's not fair. Only the statute of David looks this good," he whined.

Kevin blushed.

"Statues can't do what I do, Edd," he whispered.

Grabbing hold of Edd's hips, he maneuvered himself between Edd's _gorgeous_ legs. Picking up his left leg, he laid out open mouth kisses on it from the back of his knee to his hip before tossing it over his shoulder. Repeating the action with his right leg, he then slowly lowered his head down til the head of Edd's cock was at his lips.

As far as Kevin was concerned, Edd was beautiful and his cock was his secret asset. It wasn't as big as his own, but it still turned him on. It was long and lean like Edd and at the moment, flushed as pink as Edd was. Where Edd was shaking, it throbbed. Kevin took it all in in one go. Still holding Edd's hips in place, he bobbed his head up and down, flicked and pressed his tongue over the head and on the sensitive vein that ran along the underside of it, his lack of a gag reflex giving Edd fits. Edd had his hands in Kevin's hair and he held on for dear life as it seemed Kevin would suck the life out of him. It wasn't a half bad way to go.

As Edd's gasps and moans reached a crescendo that signalled his undoing, Kevin _stopped_. Edd shot him a look that would have killed anyone else. But Kevin just grinned devilishly.

"Not yet. We come together."

Lowering his legs he reached over Edd and opened his nightstand's drawer. Grabbing lube and two condoms out, he looked Edd in the eye. Edd nodded.

Taking the lube in hand, Kevin squeezed a generous amount on his middle finger and massaged it around his hole. He then took the bottle and squeezed out some more lube on his fore, middle and ring fingers.

"Ok, Edd, I'm going to need you to _relax_ for me, alright?," his tone was gentle, but he sounded nervous.

"Ok. _I trust you_."

Kevin started by massaging soothing circles on Edd's stomach with his clean hand. When he inserted his middle finger, he was surprised to be met with little resistance and the _blissed out_ look on Edd's face. Edd noticed his confusion _immediately._

"I'm a 15 year old gay boy with _needs_ , Kevin," he panted. "Trust me, you won't hurt me." He then sighed happily. "And dare I say that your finger feels better than mine."

Kevin was _floored._ And flattered. Edd's flattery was about to get him _EVERYWHERE_ with Kevin.

"Then you're gonna feel fucking fantastic when I'm done," Kevin smirked.

"Get to it, cowboy," Edd sassed.

Kevin twisted his middle finger around and up and Edd grabbed the sheets, threw his head back and let loose a moan that would have waken the dead.

 _Bingo!_

Slowly, he inserted his ring and then forefinger, each one slowly twisted with the first as he stretched and scissored Edd, taking care to tease his prostate just to hear him moan again. Soon he was relaxed and ready. Kevin put a condom on Edd (he was _not_ gonna get a lecture about how messy this was going to get tonight!) and the other on himself, taking care to apply extra lube to his condom and Edd's ass.

Tossing Edd's legs back over his shoulders, he grabbed his hips and lined his cock up with Edd's hole.

"Hold on to me," he whispered as slowly lowered himself over Edd and touched his forehead to Edd's.

Edd put his arms around his neck as Kevin slowly pushed himself into Edd. _It hurt_. Kevin was no bigger than the toys he played with but the intimacy of the act had his hormones racing and he tensed up a bit. Every push Kevin would stop and give himself time to adjust to the stretch as he slowly massaged soothing circles on his hips and whispered soothing, sweet words in his ear.

Once he was fully hilted, desire filled sapphire eyes met with firey emerald green. Edd took a breath, adjusted to the stretch and said, "Giddy up, baby."

Kevin did just that. As he slowly pulled out Edd gasped and when he pushed back in, Edd's arms and legs tighted their grip around Kevin's neck and shoulders and he let loose one of those moans that was music to Kevin's ears. Edd was feeling fantastic. It wasn't just the sex. It was Kevin as well. He was reading Edd like a book. Taking in each gasp and moan and moving accordingly. Each kiss was passion filled. Strong, calloused hands held his body like he was a delicate flower.

Then Edd let out a cry of ecstasy.

"Kev...Oh my _gaaaaawwwwwd_."

"I got you."

Angling his hips _just so,_ Kevin thrust into his prostate without mercy. And Edd was begging for more.

"Please, dear sweet _**Lord**_ , _please_ d-don't stop!"

 _"Never."_

It was about two minutes later, however, that Kevin realized he was about to come undone. And the way Edd was moaning, he wasn't far behind, either.

"K-Kev, babe...I-I c-can't...," he moaned.

Reaching between them, Kevin took Double D's cock in his hand and started thrusting him with an expertise only perfected by a horny teenage boy. _Edd_ _loved it._

"You ready, babe?," Kevin asked, breathlessly.

"YES!"

As Kevin thrusted into Edd one last time, he simultaneously thrusted his cock and Edd came on a shout of Kevin's name. His body clenched down on Kevin so hard, Kevin saw stars. He came on a moan of Edd's given name and and Edd thought it was the sweetest thing he had ever heard.

And so they laid there. Basking in the afterglow. Kevin kissed him gently as he slowly pulled out of Edd, who made a slight whimper of discomfort. Kevin grabbed some tissues out the Kleenex box on the nightstand. Carefully he rolled their condoms off, tied them off, wrapped them in the tissues and went to throw them away in the trash can in the bathroom. He then got a clean washcloth and hand towel. Wetting the washcloth with warm water, he wrung it out, cleaned and dried himself off. Tossing the used linen in the bathroom hamper, he found another set to clean Edd off with. The poor boy had already started to drift off into the coma only sex can send you in. Edd was startled by the warm washcloth but appreciated it all the same.

Kevin eased Edd back into his underpants and covered him with the sheets and blankets. He found his own boxers and pulled them on before tossing the used linen in the hamper and when he came back out of the bathroom, the sight before him made his knees weak and his heart skip a few beats.

Eddward Vincent was in _his_ bed, a hickey covered shoulder peeking out of the blanket. His curls were wildly splayed across his head and pillow, his birthmark giving him a halo look. He looked so peaceful and his mouth seemed to be spread in a blissed out sleepy gapped tooth grin. Kevin locked the scene into his memory. He knew that eventually, Edd would go back to sleeping across the street, so he decided it was best to keep the sight before him in his memory banks because he knew that _someday_ , Edd would _always_ be sleeping in _his_ bed.

Crawling over the bed, he got under the covers and Edd immediately slid into "his" spot under Kevin's right arm. Kevin cuddled him close and while he felt the cloud of post sex sleep wash over him, he felt something more. Something he never felt with Cecily or JJ. A _strong_ sense of attachement and affection. Was it love? Wasn't it too soon to tell? Whatever it was, Kevin promised himself that like Edd's spot under his right arm, he'd keep that feeling close and keep it just for Edd.


	25. Chapter 25

Thunderstorms came in overnight and showed no signs of letting up. While the rain was soothing to most, a crack of thunder shook Double D awake. His whole body was stiff, his ass was sore and he couldn't feel his legs. To say he hated thunderstorms was an understatement. As a child, his father was the only who would comfort him. But as he got older, comfort was no longer around as his parent's work schedule kept them away from home. And since his body wasn't cooperating with his brain's need to _move_ and find safety and shelter at the moment, he started to panic. When another jolt of thunder accompanied by a crack of lightning sounded, he yelped and grabbed tight to Kevin. Kevin was awake in an instant.

"Wha, whaaaat's happening?"

Then he looked down and felt a shaking Double D in his arms. Another flash of lightening lit up the room and those blue eyes he was falling in love with were wide with fright.

"K-Kevin, I can't move." The kid sounded terrified.

Kevin rolled onto his side and pulled him close. He threw as much of the covers as he could over Edd and held him close. Another crash of thunder elicted a whine out of the raven haired boy.

"Thunderstorms, huh?," he asked sleeply.

A crack of lightening and a squeak out of the younger boy gave him his answer.

"You've got me," he said as he pulled Edd close. He wrapped one arm around him over the covers and the other ran soothing circles on his back.

Edd sobbed.

"It's ok, Edd. I'm here."

"I'm sorry. I know it's not logical."

"S'ok," Kevin yawned, "I don't mind."

Edd hid his face in Kevin's chest. He felt so small. _He was 15!_ What 15 year old boy was scared of _thunderstorms?!_ But in his Kevin built cocoon, he started to feel safe. He listened to Kevin's slow breathing and it started to ease his own. As he started to drift off back to sleep, Kevin spoke.

"Can't move, huh?"

Edd could hear the smirk in his tone.

" _You_ _know_ ," he continued, "thunderstorms are supposed to be super romantic and sexy."

Kevin sounded smug. _So smug_.

"Well," Edd said, "I'd love to test that theory, but I can't feel my legs and we both know how much you love my legs. What good is another round if _I_ can't enjoy it? And you know you like it when I enjoy it, too."

Kevin laughed.

"Alright, alright. You win. But seriously, how ya feeling? I didn't hurt you too bad, did I?"

"I'm _fine_. ' _Fucking fantastic_ ,' even. But I might need a little help getting around today. The real thing is more physically straining than I thought."

Edd swearing, even if he was just quoting him, was such a turn on but Kevin knew the kid wasn't up for another round. So he decided to tackle Edd's secret dark sexy side. _What the hell was THAT about?!_

"About that," Kevin began, "you gotta show me your bag of tricks."

" _Kevin_ , a magician never shows his hand. But I'd be more than happy to play a few reindeer games with you."

"Seriously, dude, keep talking like that and I _will_ jump your bones again."

Edd giggled. Kevin lowered his head and lifted Edd's face to his and gave him a full kiss. Edd moaned.

"Damnit, you're cute."

"You're not half bad yourself, Stud."

He snuggled Edd close and looked at the clock. 315AM.

"Hmmm, I'm gonna grab my phone. The last time we had a storm like this, the school's power got knocked out and we didn't have practice. I'll be right back."

Kevin went to the living room and grabbed both their phones and his chargers. When he unlocked his phone, he snickered at the plethora of Facebook alerts to his relationship status. Walking back into the room, he plugged their phones in, handed Edd his and sat up in the bed, Edd's head in his lap and checked his email. No new messages. So he went back to Facebook. He looked down to see Edd giggling.

"Geeze, Princess and Nat are like our fan club," Edd said.

"What's ' _shipping_?'," Kevin asked. Nat had declared himself the Captain of the KevEdd ship and Princess was his First Mate.

"It's when you are a fan of a relationship," Edd replied.

"Our friends are weird."

Edd just laughed. The two boys liked and replied to a few comments before getting sleepy again. Edd noticed there wasn't a single nasty comment. Going through Kevin's page, he noticed how few friends he had. Mr Popular was just as guarded on the social media site as Edd was. Getting burned will do that to you, though. He remembered something Princess once said: Not everyone deserves to know you and your secrets. Edd wasn't Kevin's secret, but Edd made a promise to himself to do everything in his power to protect his relationship from anything that could destroy it.

Outside, the storm was still raging. Kevin put their phones on the nightstand and snuggled up to a still cocooned Edd. The strong feelings he felt before they went to sleep were still there. He cherished the fact that he could comfort Edd through the storm. He promised himself that he would protect Edd through _any_ storm.


	26. Chapter 26

When Kevin's alarm went off at 6AM, he was kinda surprised to hear Edd whine in annoyance. The younger boy was usually so chipper and ready to face the day, but after last night, he figured the kid could use a day off.

"Let me check my email," Kevin said. "We may have a day off."

Edd held up crossed fingers in response.

Sure enough, the storm knocked the school's power out for the day. They wouldn't be able to get into the building. To save money, the school never ran the back up generators in the summer. Frequently, summer storms cancelled practice. As a freshman, he'd usually just take the day to be lazy. Today, he was going to take care of Edd. He had to put his feelings out there. He wasn't much of a talker in matters of the heart. But he hoped Edd would _see_ _and_ _feel_ how he felt.

"Ok, Sleeping Beauty, you can take a few more hours," he grinned.

Edd just sighed happily and snuggled closer.

A few hours later, nature called both boys. Kevin went first, started the tub and then came back to help Edd. He leaned him against the wall and started the shower. Once Edd was done at the toilet, he helped him into the shower and sat him on the shower seat and made sure the shower head was on him. Then he checked the tub. Seeing it was near full, he threw a couple handfuls of lavender bath salts in, stirred it well and turned the faucets off. He then joined Edd in the shower. He washed his hair first, taking extra care with his conditioner to detangle his curls. He then gently soaped the boy and himself up and rinsed them both off. Carefully, he stepped out the shower and grabbed a towel. Reaching back in for Edd, he wrapped the boy up and carried him to the tub. He turned the jets on and slowly lowered Edd inside. Once he eased behind him, Edd lolled his head back against his chest and sighed the most blissed out sigh Kevin ever heard.

Edd never felt so cared for, appreciated, doted on, **dare** he _think_ it... _loved_.

"You ok?," Kevin gently asked. He sounded shy and nervous.

Edd leaned his head to the side and gave him a kissie face. Kevin happily obliged.

 _"Fucking fantastic,"_ he grinned.

They soaked for a while in content silence, Kevin running his hand through Edd's curls. Then Edd's stomach grumbled.

"I'm no chef like you, but I think I can make you a mean bowl of cereal," Kevin suggested.

"Deal."

Kevin turned the jets off and grabbed the towel. He lifted Edd out of tub, wrapped him in the towel and put him on the counter and handed him his toothbrush.

"Think you can handle this part?," he smirked.

Edd just rolled his eyes.

So they brushed their teeth and Edd patted Kevin's aftershave on his cheeks after he got done shaving. It gave him another chance to kiss the face of the boy who's heart was taking his.

Kevin carried him back to the bed and helped him pick out some clothes for the day. He tossed on pair of shorts and a tank top. The tank top was Edd's idea and he didn't mind a bit.

Kevin carried him to the couch and ran upstairs. Edd was about to check Facebook when Princess called.

"Greetings, Princess!," he _sang_.

 _"Edd? Dear Lord, you sound super chipper. See your_ _ **boyfriend**_ _, yet?,"_ she teased.

"He's making me breakfast," he grinned.

 _"Well, well, well._ _Guess that means you don't have to do 'the walk of shame' for a few hours,"_ she laughed.

"Well, if I _could_ walk, I guess I would," he smirked.

 _Silence_.

Edd snickered. Princess quickly found her voice again.

 _"OH. MY. GOD. Eddward Vincent, you DID NOT?!,"_ she gasped.

"I did. Rather, _we_ did," he replied.

 _"I_ _ **cannot**_ _with you!,"_ she giggled. Taking a breath, she continued, _"You ok, though? This is kinda fast."_

Edd sighed. "You know, I'm _fine_. _Really_ I am. I don't regret it _at all._ He's... _amazing_. I think he loves me. _No one_ has ever treated me as well as he has." He then told her a Rated G version of the night before and that morning.

 _"Holy cow,"_ she breathed. _"Do you love him?_ "

"I'm starting to. He makes it hard not to."

 _"Well, you two need to stay in and figure this out,"_ she said. _"I am happy for you, though. You deserve it."_

Edd decided he'd agree with her. He did deserve some happiness and love in his life. Then he heard Kevin come back downstairs.

"Breakfast is served!," he called out.

"I gotta go," Edd quickly said and hung up. Princess just laughed. _Finally_ , the beautiful boy was living a full life.

"Who was that?," Kevin asked as he sat down a tray of cereal, orange juice, blueberries and Edd's favorite green tea.

"Princess."

Seeing how red in the face Edd was, Kevin knew the two friends had been gossiping about what happened last night. He grinned. If Edd was talking to her about _that_ , he must have been feeling pretty good about it. He needed to keep that feeling going.

"Dude, we need to do a Steven U marathon with her soon," he said stealing a blueberry.

Edd took in the scene before him. Kevin was going as all out as _Kevin_ could. His bowl of cereal was Grape Nuts. He preferred the healthier cereals to the sugary kind. The blueberries. The tea. _The freaking tea!_ Edd grabbed the blueberries and opened his arms to Kevin and gave his best puppy dog eyed pout. Kevin melted and snuggled close. Grabbing the remote, Edd found that Cartoon Network was the middle of a Steven Universe marathon.

"How about we have marathon of our own?," he suggested, feeding Kevin a blueberry.

"Deal."

They spent the rest of the morning and early afternoon cuddled up on the couch watching the show. Edd may be a Pearl, but Kevin was a Buck as far as Edd was concerned.

"Why can't I be a gem, too?," he whined.

Edd just giggled. "Because all the good ones are taken!"

Kevin rolled his eyes.

"Taken or gay. Or in this case, taken _and_ gay," he smirked.

Edd laughed.

Then he looked at Edd full on, eyes soft emerald green, but something was stiring in them. Like he was trying to make up his mind about something.

 _His eyes. His giggle. His laugh. Those legs. Dat ass, tho. His genius. His sass. His heart for his friends. His open mind. His capacity to forgive. His willingness to give second chances. His determination to do what **he** wanted with his life. _

_Him._

"K-Kevin?"

 _Snap!_

Kevin nodded. A decision was made. He pulled Edd close.

"Mine," he said as he kissed the ravenette's forehead. Edd relaxed against him.

 _His_.

Serene blue met soft emerald. Kevin pressed their foreheads together, closed his eyes and sighed.

" _Damnit_ , Edd. You're not just adorkable, you're lovable."

 _"You love me?"_

" _I do_. I can't explain this feeling any other way. It _has_ to be love."

Edd buried his face in Kevin's chest and softly sobbed.

"Don't cry," Kevin softly said.

Edd cried harder and then laughed.

 _His eyes. His strength. His protective nature. His **swag**. Dat bod, tho. His willingness to learn and change and grow. His capacity and willingness to trust again. His determination to live his life wide open. _

_Him._

Wrapping his arms around Kevin's neck Edd said four little words that changed Kevin's life.

"I love you, too."


	27. Chapter 27

The rest of the afternoon was spent connecting on a new level. They talked about their plans for the future, their hopes and dreams. College was a definite given. Teaching and coaching their ulitmate goals. The idea of being a father appealed to them both and Kevin teased his love about the fact that his progeny would be _the_ _ultimate_ science experiment. Edd countered with adoption being the more viable and _logical_ option. Edd can speak 7 different languages fluently. He's not as great a guitar player as Kevin, but he can play piano. Kevin liked to draw. Edd did yoga to decompress, but Kevin _kinda_ figured that out already. They told family stories. Edd's family was from France and Italy, Kevin's from Ireland. Edd's mother's side stayed about sx hours east of Peach Creek in Strawberry Hill, with a few cousin in New York. His father's side lived in Blueberry Hill, six hours in the opposite direction. Kevin's family lived 3 hours north in Appleton, but his parents always hosted Thanksgiving. Work brought their parents to Peach Creek.

Then they both got the same text from Princess: **His hips don't lie. ;)**

Edd may have known Kevin, but Kevin didn't know Edd like she did. If they were going to be together, the truth had to be told. No more secrets. But she was going to ease into it.

Edd groaned and turned red with embarrasment.

"OK, spill, Dweeb."

Edd rolled his eyes at the old nickname.

"I've taken ballroom dance. Princess was my partner. The 'Dweeb' here is half of the three time Peach City Junior Ballroom Masters Champions."

 _"WHAT?!"_

The **dork** can _dance?!_

Edd grinned sheepishly.

"But you about had a coronary dancing with Nazz at the Jr High dance!" Kevin couldn't believe it. Edd having the wherewithal to do something as _out there_ as dancing, especially _in public_ was fantastical.

Edd shrugged. "I was just starting to deal with my feelings about who I was. Plus, you have to admit, having a pretty girl ask you to dance, would give _anyon_ e fits."

"Ok, I'll give you _that_. You _are_ man of many mysteries."

"Care to crack my codes, Sherlock?"

 _That sass._

Another text from Princess: **Saturday morning doughnuts. OMNOMNOMNOM.**

Edd suddenly looked sad. Kevin got an idea.

He muted the tv and made a beeline for his laptop. Turning on the speakers, he brought up his playlist and scrolled til he found _the perfect_ song. He hit repeat, then play. When the guitar strains of Justin Timberlake's Not A Bad Thing, reached his ears, Edd blushed.

Kevin walked up to him and held out his hand.

"Dance with me?"

Edd was used to leading, but for once he wanted to be led. He guided Kevin through a few simple steps and halfway through the song, Kevin got it.

"So you like doughnuts on Saturday mornings?," he asked, his forehead pressed to Edd's as they swayed in a gentle two-step.

"Remember how you asked me about my being so close to Princess?"

Kevin nodded.

"We met in group therapy. Our sesions would take place on Saturday mornings. They'd give us doughnuts. The therapy was for social anxiety. We were 7. She was dealing with her rape trauma and I was dealing with my OCD. As you may have noticed, she did better in it than I. But our parents found out that they had the same business and social networking connections and we would hang out at the family events. Because of my parent's work in Peach City, I'd spend overnights and weekends with them so I wouldn't be alone. Of course, that changed in middle school, but we still would make time for each other. She's been my guide through the social pitfalls that are apart of being a teenager. I love her like you love Nazz."

Kevin knew how Edd helped her. Edd's heart for his friends was one of the first things he liked about the boy. But hearing how _she_ helped _Edd_ let him see her and Edd in a new light. Eddy may have been Edd's best friend, but Princess was family.

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"You said she was strong. You don't give yourself enough credit for your own strength, Babe."

Edd hid his face in Kevin's chest. Kevin made a promise to himself to let Edd and the world see just how strong the boy in his arms really was.

Lunch was BLT's.

"You don't give yourself enough credit, Kevin. You _can_ cook."

"I guess I like bacon enough to make sure I can always have it."

"I figured you for a sausage guy myself."

Kevin nearly choked. Edd snickered. _That sass_ would be the death of him. It woudn't be a bad way to go.

Lunch complete, cuddles turned into a nap. Kathleen came home to a Justin Timberlake song and her boys cuddled up on the couch. Turning off the music and tv, she quietly cleaned up their breakfast and lunch dishes. When she went to cover them with a blanket, she took a good look at them and her Mother's Heart swelled with joy. Kevin always held tight to things he held dear. Blankies and teddy bears gave way to baseball caps and balls and then girls _and_ boys. This wasn't his usual careful grip to keep the other on the couch. That was reserved for Nazz. Most cuddles was just him holding on to someone and them being held. Nazz would cuddle back, but there was such a brother-sister sense about it, if she fell off the couch, he'd be concerned, but not too broke up about it. Maybe.

But he was holding onto Edd like he was his anchor. And Edd was holding on to him like Kevin was his. Her son finally had someone who would return his feelings as equally as he gave them. He wouldn't get hurt this time. And that sweet boy from across the street was The One. _She just knew it._ His mother may be a bitch, but her son was his own person. His father would be there for them. But she knew despite support from family and friends, they had each other and that's all they really needed.


	28. Chapter 28

Kevin woke up to a beaming Nazz and a squealing Nat in his face.

"Oh, God. Whaddya two want?"

Double D started to stir.

"K-Kevin?"

" _Oh my god_ , this is the _cutest_ thing _ever_!," Nat practically sang.

Double D slowly sat up and looked around in confusion at their two friends. Kevin held him closer.

"S'ok, D. These two were just leaving," Kevin said, glowering at his nosey friends.

"Can't," said Nazz, "One, we just got here and two, your mom invited us to dinner. We're having meatloaf!"

Kevin loved his mom's meatloaf. A few times, Double D helped with meatloaf night by making _the best_ mash potatoes ever.

"Does she need any help?," Edd asked.

"You don't have to, Edd." Kevin knew the boy was still a little stiff and sore. A few hours on the couch probably didn't help.

"Well, she did mention something about Double Delicious here making his way to _your_ stomach using mash potatoes," Nat said, poking Kevin in his stomach for emphasis.

 _Edd_ batted his hands away.

"Hands off my man," he said, giving Nat a stink eye. Nat pouted and acted hurt from Edd hitting his hands.

Nazz doubled over in laughter. Kevin blushed and snuggled him closer. Edd gave him a gentle kiss and started to wiggle away.

"Let me go, Kevin," he said, "There's mash potatoes to be made."

" _Fine_." But they both knew that Kevin wanted to eat the creamy spuds as much as Edd wanted to make them. If it made the other happy, they were doing it.

Then Kevin and Nat's jaws dropped as the ravenette did a few simple yoga stretches and headed upstairs to help Kathleen.

"Dear, Lord," Nat gasp, "If he can move like with his clothes _on_..."

"Shut it, Nat!" But his blush started to give Kevin away.

" _Well, well, well_ ," Nat said, wiggling his eyebrows, "Looks like the genius has made himself right at home. He wasn't even wearing his hat!"

"Oh, _shit_!," Kevin said. Double D was hatless and Nat and Nazz had seen his secret. And now his mom was finally seeing it, too.

"Is that a birthmark?," Nazz asked.

"Yeah, his mom has the same thing," Kevin answered. He then told his friends about dinner with Edd's parents, Edd spending the past few nights with him, the thunderstorm, their I love you's, their slow dance and how they just _talked_.

"Seen him outta _your_ pants, yet?," Nat smirked. Kevin's earlier blush and hickey on his collarbone as well as a few blotches on Edd's neck gave him a hint, but he wanted to be sure his best friend had bagged the object of his affections.

" _Nat!_ ," Nazz admonished.

Kevin had put his elbows on his knees and hid his face in his hands. But his friends noticed the back of his neck was as red as his hair.

 _"Oh, my god, Kev,"_ Nazz breathed. Nat was squealing in the floor.

"Guys...kid's a _minx_ ," he said as he sat back, still flushed and his green eyes gone hazy as he remembered the night before.

" _And?_ ," Nat asked.

" _And_ that's all _you'll_ ever need to know," Kevin snickered.

"You're no fun," Nat pouted.

"I think he's _plenty_ fun, Nathan," Edd said, snaking his arms around Kevin's neck and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

The three teens jumped. Kevin was sure his face was on fire. Edd giggled.

"You guys should go wash up. Dinner will be ready in about 5 minutes."

"Edd, what about your hat?," Nazz asked gently.

"As long as I'm home, I don't need it," he said shrugging.

 _Home_. But he was in _Kevin's_ house. _Wherever he is, is home to me._

"Well, I think your birthmark is cute," she said smiling.

He ran a hand through his curls and smiled.

"Thank you, Nazz."

"I see no need to hide it," Nat said. "You look all kinds of hot with it."

Kevin shot his friend an _oh yeah_ look, jumped over the back of the couch, grabbed Edd by waist, pulled him close and then ran a hand through his patch of white hair. Edd's knees gave out and he let loose one of his moans that made Kevin crazy. Nat and Nazz's jaws dropped.

"We're going hat shopping this weekend," Nazz said. "You _cannot_ be running around here with your head exposed like that."

Edd just nodded.

Dinner was a light affair and after dinner, the teens went back to Kevin and Edd's suite ( _"What's mine is_ _his and what's his is mine,"_ _Kevin had said_ ) and played video games (Edd _did not_ cheat! He's just _the_ _biggest_ distraction Kevin's _ever_ dealt with) and watched a movie. Practice was back on tomorrow. Friday was Freshman Orientation. Edd received a text from his father that he and his mother would be home for Orientation and dinner.

 _Dinner with his parents._ He used to look forward to that. But after their last dinner together, he wasn't up for it. But Kevin and their friends weren't going to let him out of it.

"What your mom did was messed up," Nat said, "but, she may apologize."

"And if she _doesn't_?" Dr Lynn Reneé Marion Vincent wasn't known for being apologetic or even contrite.

"You still have your dad," Nazz said.

"And _me_ ," Kevin said as he pulled him close.

Nat squealed. When his friends looked at him like he was crazy, he said, " _What?!_ They're _cute_ together!"

"Let's go, you peacock," Nazz said as she tugged Nat to the door. "Get some rest, guys! We'll see you tomorrow!"

"Shower?," Edd asked mischievously after Nat and Nazz left.

"I _dunno_ , Edd. We've got two days worth of stuff to do tomorrow."

If last night was any indication, full penetrative sex was going to be reserved for days Kevin _knew_ he could take care of Edd for at least 24 hours after they did it. They got lucky today. He didn't want to push it.

Edd crawled into his lap and buried his face in his chest. Kevin held him close.

"We don't have to do _that_ , you know."

Kevin's interest was piqued. _What did his sexy dork have up his sleeve?!_

 _"Show me."_

Edd _squealed_ , jumped out of his lap, grabbed his hand and ran to the bedroom. Kevin's eyes locked on the minx's lower half. _Damn_.

"Strip and meet me in the shower," Edd ordered after he closed the bedroom door. Edd _skipped_ to the bathroom and started the shower. Doing as he was told, the sight that met Kevin in the shower stunned him.

Edd was sitting on the shower seat, leaning against the wall, and running the adjustable shower head all over his chest and shoulders in what Kevin thought was _the most seductive_ way possible. When Kevin opened the shower door, Edd gave him a sly smile, curled his finger and beckoned Kevin to him. He handed Kevin the shower hose, grabbed his ass and pulled him close. When Kevin squealed, Edd's eyes just went a deeper shade of sapphire, twinkled like the stars and his grin grew slyer. Then he lowered his curly head, opened his brilliant mouth and took _all_ of Kevin in one go.

 _Kevin can't breathe._

With a slim, smooth hand squeezing each ass cheek, Edd bobbed his head like a pro. Kevin's brain flashed to memories of Edd eating Popsicles, bananas and suckers over the years. _Holy hell, whether he knew it or not the nerd has been practicing **years** for this! _ And _damn_ if it isn't paying off. Running the warm water over the ravenette's head add a whole new lustful level to the experience for both of them. Then Edd ran a slim finger over Kevin's perineum and gave his testicles a gentle tug. Kevin gasped. His eyes rolled into the back of his head, he dropped the shower hose, put his hands on Edd's shoulders to brace himself, leaned his forehead on the wall and _moaned_. Edd came off of him with a pop. Kevin cracked open an eye and cocked a brow. _Da hell?!_

"We come together."

Edd stood up and guided Kevin to the seat. He then crawled into his lap, wrapped an arm around his neck while the other cradled his head, his fingers getting lost in his hair and pulled him for a kiss. Kevin wrapped one arm around his back and snaked the other hand through his hair and tugged on his white hair. The deeper the kiss went, the harder Edd rutted against Kevin. Keeping one hand in Kevin's hair, he grabbed both of their cocks with the other and started to jack them both off.

 _Oh god._

Kevin reluncantly broke their kisses and put three fingers to Edd's lips.

"Suck."

Edd's eyes flashed a seductive fire that sent a fire to Kevin's core as he grinned and sucked on each finger like it was the best thing he'd ever had in his mouth. Once Kevin considered them adequately slick, he teased Edd's hole with his middle finger. When the raven whined, he pushed it all the way in. Edd threw his head back and hissed out a moan. Pressing Kevin's mouth back to his, Edd kissed him sloppily as he rode Kevin's finger. Each new finger meant a louder moan. Kevin never knew the acoustics in his shower could sound so good. Edd's hand on his cock felt better than his own.

Kevin's fingers were playing on Edd's prostate like Kevin played his guitar. The sounds Edd was singing were like the song of his soul. _Only Kevin_ knew the tune, the melody, the harmonies. Together they sang their own love song. Last night, the foundation was laid. Today, they built their house of love and tonight they started filling the rooms.

And they came together. Names were shouted and whispered. Moans were swallowed by passionate kisses. Each boy's arms anchoring the other in place. They washed the sweat and cum away, but sealed their love and affection on each other's soul.

Edd spent his life looking for love. Kevin spent his life looking to give his love away. They spent a childhood fighting, but also trying to figure each other out. In giving forgiveness and second chances, opening minds, _talking_ , opening doors, hearts and arms, two boys found _something new_. They found each other.


	29. Chapter 29

Thursday dawned bright and crisp. Fall was coming, but summer hadn't let go just yet. Kevin made a mental note to get Edd a riding jacket. And a helmet. His birthday was in October. Perfect timing.

Coach Williams had finished hiring his coaching staff. They'd be meeting with prospective sponsors today and Friday. Hopefully, by Monday's lunch hour team meeting, they'd have a booster team. The team worked quickly on getting the equipment room in order. No one wanted to work on it over the weekend. Once it was deemed _Double D acceptable,_ Kevin picked him up and swung him around with glee. Then he ordered the team to make sure that it _stayed_ Double D Acceptable. He never wanted to see that freaked out look on Edd's face again. Double D talked to Ed about making a new design for the team's tshirts and sweatshirts. The oaf was so excited he spent their lunch hour doodling prospective designs. Thankfully, May always brought him lunch, so he still ate. The team would choose a design at their meeting on Monday. Friday there'd be only morning practice because of Freshman Orientation in the evening.

Kevin and Edd met with Nazz, Princess and Nat for lunch as usual. Princess was glad to see that Edd was getting more and more comfortable being himself around everyone. He still needed to tell his best friends his hat secret, but they made plans for a movie night that weekend, so soon everyone he was close to would know. But she agreed that it was in Edd's best interest to continue to wear a hat in public and would be accompaning he and Nazz on their hat shopping trip. She was exasperated by his mom's rude behavior at dinner with Kevin and his family, but at least he had his father. It did make her wonder about how she felt about her dads. So many years the families had spent so much time together. What did the woman feel about her? She couldn't dwell on Lynn's bigoted behavior. She had her own (love) life to get in order.

"What do you guys think about coming to a barn raising over Labor Day weekend?," Princess asked.

"Why are you raising a barn? Your place is a palace!," Nat exclaimed.

"I'm stabling my horses at Rolf's." Her voice was steady and confident, but she couldn't meet her friends' gaze.

"Princess," Edd asked curiously, "Has Rolf had a Parlor Room meeting with your dad's?"

"Not yet." She seemed disappointed. "They're just working on getting my horses here."

She wanted to get to know the tall foreign boy, but her dads weren't budging on their dating rule: NEVER.

"How about we make a party of it? A BBQ. It'll give your dads a chance to meet him and his family and keep things casual."

"Edd, you're a _genius_!" she squealed.

"So I've been told," he smirked.

"Ha. Ha," she scoffed at him. "Since this is your idea, you're in charge!"

"Looks like we're raising a barn!," Nat said as he raised his hands up and down in a "raise the roof" gesture. His friends just groaned.

Edd spent the afternoon on the field. He had to help Coach Williams get the playbook organized. Suddenly, all those days playing catch and running drills with Kevin, Saturday and Sunday afternoons watching _hours_ of football were starting to make sense. Seeing Edd "get it" made Kevin giddy. Edd was basically the first person he's coached. If he could get _Edd_ , he _knew_ he could make a career out of it.

The team watched the two boys together. The nerd and the jock. Brawn and brains. Total opposites, but it just made sense. _No one_ fit Kevin like Edd. They had to keep the genius around. He made Kevin happy and a happy captain meant practice was easier to deal with and Edd's work as team manager made them all work together like a cohesive unit, something they were direly lacking last year. Edd may be a nerd, a dork, a dweeb, but he was _their_ nerd, _their_ dork, _their_ dweeb. No one was fucking with Edd. The Peach Creek High Football team would make sure of it. And Edd and Kevin would need them to.

That evening was spent cuddled up with leftovers on Kevin's couch.

"Ready for school?," Kevin asked.

"I need a few things, but I'll be ready before the weekend is out."

"Do you want to stay here Sunday night?" _Please say yes!_

Edd grinned. He knew what Kevin was getting at, but he still needed to iron things out with his mother. But his parents would be gone all weekend. He might as well stay.

"We'll see," he said in that near seductive tone that Kevin had used on him when he suggested he get him a helmet like his own.

Kevin snickered. "I deserved that."

 _"Indeed."_

Edd leaned over for a kiss.

"Love you."

"Love you, too, Dweeb."

Edd nipped his lip at the name calling. Kevin snickered again.

"Worth it!"

Friday's practice was light. After lunch, the teens caught a movie. Edd and Kevin were surprised to see that Marie met them at the theater.

"Guess she's dealing with this herself," Edd said as the two girls walked into the theater, _very_ cozy with one another.

Kevin made a face.

"Your _stalker_ is trying to date _my best friend_ ," he whined.

" _Former_ stalker, Kevin. And if Eddy can deal with _me_ dating _you,_ you can learn to deal with Nazz dating Marie."

Edd was right. Eddy did just about everything he could to keep the boys apart when Kevin expressed the slightest bit of interest in hanging out with Edd in a non-tutoring, "let's be friends" capacity. Eddy said he didn't trust him. While that may have been true, most of it was fear of losing his best friend to the one guy he hated. And the only reason they didn't get along was because Kevin wouldn't tolerate Eddy's bullshit. But Double D put his foot down. He could hang out with whomever, whenever and however he wanted. Period. And he did. And Kevin loved him for it.

"Fine, but if she hurts, Nazz..."

Double D didn't give him a chance to finish.

"Trust me, if she hurts Nazz, I'll deal with her myself."

"Hey! You interupted me!"

"I'm sorry, babe," Edd said and stood on tip toe to kiss Kevin's goregous pout. "You were saying?"

But Kevin was interrupted _again_ , by a rude adult.

"Get the fuck outta here, FAGS!"

The man's yelling caught the other teens ears. Princess was the first on the scene.

"What the fuck did you say to my friends?!," she said, shaking in anger.

"Wait, you're that nigger rich bitch with two fag dads," the bigot laughed.

She was about to launch a punch at the guy when James, her bodyguard, tapped the guy on the shoulder. James was a mountain of a man. Black, bald, 6'7, 350lb muscular build, some super Secret Squirrel training and his one duty in life was to protect Princess and _anything_ she held dear.

"Is there are problem here?," he asked in a deep, smooth baritone that could turn mountains into molehills, but you knew he meant business.

Except this idiot wasn't getting it.

"Yeah, _nigger_ , there is. What the fuck is it with fags and niggers in my hometown?"

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY, UNCLE DEAN?!"

 _Uncle Dean?!_


	30. Chapter 30

Kevin, Edd, James and Uncle Dean turned around and found the Anderson boys standing behind them. The boys were triplets and Juniors who played varsity football with Kevin. Tall, blond, striking green eyes. And they looked _absolutely pissed._ And Uncle Dean suddenly looked _very, very scared._

 _"_ He's with you guys?!," Princess asked.

"Yeah, sorry," said Paul. "He's an idiot."

"A big, fucking, dumb idiot," said Josh.

"Mom's gonna have your ass, Uncle Dean," David said. "Let's go. NOW."

Josh started hauling Uncle Dean away. Paul and David shook their heads.

"Sorry about that guys," said Paul. "We don't tolerate that kind of behavior in our family."

"But there's always _that one uncle,_ " said David. "Mom will handle him. Later guys!"

And they followed Josh and their uncle out of the theater.

"Score one for the football team," said Edd breathlessly. Smiling at Kevin, he continued. "I've got you and they've got us."

Kevin just wrapped him in a hug and kissed him.

After the movie, Kevin and Edd headed back to Kevin's. Edd's parents were going to pick him up from there to take him to Freshman Orientation. But Edd wanted to freshen up first. He was nervous about seeing his mom again.

"Why do I feel like I'm getting ready for a date?" he whined.

Kevin, who was sitting on the bed watching him flit about the room, suddenly realized that they hadn't been on a real date, yet. He'd have to research Edd dates while the boy was gone. It'd give him something to do. In the near week he and Edd had been spending _all_ of their time together, they'd never been apart more than a few hours without knowning _for sure_ they'd be back together again. After tonight, Edd could very well go back home. Kevin missed him already.

Edd, seeing him pout, crawled into his lap and pulled him down for a kiss.

"I'll always come back to you."

Kathleen came downstairs to let the boys know that Edd's parents were there and to show off Kevin's space. Michael was impressed. Lynn was seething. Her son was shacking up with the red headed boy! Kevin, seeing this, walked behind Edd and wrapped his arms around him and gave the woman a stink eye over Edd's shoulder.

"Well," she said coldly, "you've certainly have made yourself at home here, Eddward."

"Like _you_ ever did in that _building_ across the street, Mother?"

 _Sassafras._

Michael sighed bitterly. "He's got you there, Lynn."

They were never home. It was just a building to house Edd in.

She just shot daggers at her husband. Turning back to her son, she said, " _Dr Tammy Anderson_ told me what happened at the theater today. You _do_ realize that this is what your life will be like if you keep up _this_ _behavior_." Gesturing towards Kevin, she continued, "He's _bisexual_ , Eddward. He could _leave you_ , for _a girl_ and then where would you be?"

"Still gay, Mother," Edd deadpanned.

Kevin snickered. Edd leaned his head back into his chest and gave a sly grin. Lynn was boiling.

"And _Angela_ and your other little friends won't always be around to help you."

"They've been there more than _you've_ ever been. And now Kevin is, too."

"This isn't _normal!_ At least with that Kanker girl, you had some chance at a future!"

Edd and his father gaped at his mother. The woman was a homophobe.

Michael had had it.

"Lynn, I wrote off your treatmeant of the Jackson family this summer as your being overwhelmed by the trip. But now I see the truth and _this_ is _wholly unacceptable!_ Our son is who he is because he was born this way. There is _nothing_ you can do to change that. And if you don't change _your behavior_ you won't have a son because I seriously doubt he'd put up with such mistreatment for much longer!"

"Mother, you are a _neurosurgeon_. Father is an oncologist. You deal with the abnormal in the human species _everyday_. I AM _normal_. I am with Kevin because _I want to be_. What we have together is as normal as it gets!"

"You're _15_ ," she spat. "A _child. What do you know?"_

 _"_ I know how to create a budget and balance a checkbook. I can do my own shopping, pay bills and cook my own food. I take care of _anything and everything_ dealing with that _building you_ call a 'home.' I take time for my studies, my friends _and myself._ And I can make _his knees weak_ ," he said, gesturing to the now very red, red head behind him.

Lynn paled. Michael snickered. Kathleen stared in awe at her son's boyfriend. Shy, sweet Eddward could hold his own.

"Now, come. We're going to be late," he finished. Lynn stormed out of the house again. Michael just followed Kathleen wearily up the stairs. His wife's behavior was wearing on him.

Turning to Kevin, Edd asked, "Got a hat for me?"

Kevin put his KC Royals hat on his head. It brought out the blue in his eyes and complimented his light blue polo. Before letting him go to the car, Kevin pulled him in for a hug.

"I love you, you little minx," he said, nuzzling Edd's cheek.

"Love you, too, cowboy. I'll be back soon."

He pulled Kevin down for a kiss and then was out the door.

Lynn and Edd argued the entire 7 minute ride to school. She thought he was throwing away his life. He thought she was being unreasonable. Michael agreed with Edd. They didn't have a leg to stand on as parents because they were never around. And they weren't going to be. His formative years nearly behind them all, they missed him growing up because work was always more important for some reason. Sure, Edd was an independent child, a quick learner and people pleaser, but he was always left in the care of others or himself to figure out life. If Edd wanted to be with Kevin, then that's the way things were going to be.

They went through the motions at the orientation. Ed and Eddy's parents were put down as emergency contacts as usual. Double D made sure to add Princess' and Kevin's parents as well. They met his teachers and made small talk with a few of the freshman football players they ran into. Michael noticed his son holding his own in his dealings with his teachers, the camaraderie he had with the football players and his willingness to explore other social outlets than his usual cul-de-sac friends and the math and science clubs. Michael could see Kevin as outgoing, a bit of a social butterfly. If that was rubbing off on Edd, he'd take it. The world wasn't as black and white as math and science made it. Finding and embracing the technicolor is where real living takes place.

They went to dinner and Edd and Lynn argued some more. Rather, Lynn would try to shame her son back into the closet and Edd would sass his way back out. It was during dessert that Michael called a cease fire.

"Eddward, I would like you to come home, but only if _you_ want to. I do need you to check on the house every once in a while if you don't but dare I say that your ants and cactus miss you."

 _His ants! Jim!_

He suddenly felt ashamed for letting his heart get in the way of his head the way it did this week. His mother pounced on his contrite expression.

"This would have never happened if you left that _Barr_ _boy_ alone."

"My ants and cactus can survive for far longer than a week without me, Mother. My relationship cannot. I wouldn't expect you to abandon your marriag for your work. Don't expect me to leave my relationship for a species of bug and plant that have survived a millenia without me."

 _That_ shut her up. Lynn loved her husband. To have to choose between work or Michael, she _always_ chose Michael. Edd was a different story. It was becoming painfully obvious that her son was a mere obligation on her part. Something she had to deal with because that's what married women did. And now that obligation had the audacity to not hold up his end of the deal. Her Mother's Guilt was starting to eat at her, but not as much as her anger at her son for not doing what _he_ was _supposed_ to do.

They had reached an impasse and a truce. While she did not approve of her son's relationship, she would be as cordial, open and civil to Kevin as she was to Ed and Eddy. She would also let him be free to make his own choices in his educational and extra curricular tracts. He would spend the rest of the weekend and first day of school with Kevin and Kevin had the same open invitation in the Vincent home as he did at the Barr's. He would also continue to keep them both abreast of anything going on in his life, school or at home.

They dropped Edd back off at the Barr family home. Edd gave his mother a curt goodbye and hugged and kissed his father. Kevin had the door open as soon as he heard the car pull in the drive. A quick wave to Michael and a curt nod Lynn and Kevin pulled Edd inside.

 **Author's Note: I am a bred, born and raised Kansas Citian. I've been a KC Royals fan from birth. To say I'm happy about their recent World Series win is a bit of an understatement.**

 **Let's go Royals! Let's go!**

 ***clap clap clappity clap***


	31. Chapter 31

Charles Barr had made ice cream sundaes again. Well, he had made a bowl for him and his wife earlier in the evening. Kevin was such a pouty mess with Edd gone that he made his dad wait til the ravenette came back to have his. Like hell he was eating the sweet treat without his sweetie!

Cornering his wife in the kitchen, he asked, "He's got it bad, huh? What did that boy do to him?"

"Reminds me of _someone_ I knew sophmore year of college," she said, giving that sly grin Kevin was known for. _He gets it from his Momma!_

"I was not _that_ bad! _Was I? You_ were no better, Missy!"

She cocked a brow. He blushed.

"Ok, ok!" He threw his hands up in mock surrender. "I don't get it," he continued, "I thought they hated each other, now the kid is always over here. Not that I mind, but..." His voice trailed off and his green eyes filled with fatherly concern.

"Chuckie," she began as she wrapped her arms around him, "the heart wants what it wants. Sometimes to takes a bit of time for it to figure it out. They never _truly_ hated each other. Poor Edd would just get caught in the crossfire between Kevin and that Sampson boy. From what Kevin's told me, Edd's a solid kid. After last year our boy deserves some solidity in his life. Dare, I say he loves that boy!"

" _So soon?!_ "

" _You_ told me _loved_ me _a week_ after we met. And I feel in love with you _the day we met._ That was 20 years ago," she said smiling.

He blushed again. She cupped a hand around his cheek and gave him a gentle kiss.

"I believe Edd's The One," she said. "And I'm happy for them both. Beats the boy _next door._ "

 _Eddy lived next door._ They both laughed. A pouty Kevin then walked into the kitchen.

"Have a seat, son," Charles said gently. Father and son needed to have a little talk. Kevin collapsed in his usual spot and laid his head on the table, his arms barricading it.

"Hey, you alright in there, kid?," his dad asked, poking at his arm.

Kevin looked up. He was blushing.

"I'm alright. I just miss him is all."

"He's just at orientation," Kathleen laughed. Kevin whined and went back into his arm fort. She laughed harder.

"You _are_ your father's son."

"Says the lady who fell in love with me _the day_ we met. At least I waited a week," her husband retorted. She just stuck her tongue out at him.

"Look, Kev, I know you care for the boy, but you gotta remember that he had a life before you and he'll have one after you. Isn't who he is what drew you to him in the first place?," his dad asked.

"Yeah."

Kevin knew Edd was his own person. His dad was right, Edd being Edd drew him to the boy in the first place. He was just upset that there'd be times he couldn't be with him while he did his own thing.

"Well, then. You know your mom is big on us doing our own things and then meeting up to talk about it. Why don't you go find something new you can talk to Edd about when he gets back. I know you've grown up together, but there's gotta be something about each other that you _don't_ know," his dad said, patting him on the head.

Then Kevin remembered he needed to be researching date ideas. He jumped up from the table and ran downstairs saying something about googling Edd dates. His parents snickered.

"Oh, to be young and in love," Charles said, pulling his wife into a hug.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and sang softly into his chest, "Maybe it's not a bad thing to fall in love with me..."

After 20 years they'd still dance. They'd spent nearly a lifetime showing Kevin how to love. Now he was going to show Edd.

Kevin spent the evening googling museums, zoos, _anything_ that he knew would get Edd's face to light up the way it did when he taught Kevin something. Edd loved to learn and explore. He wasn't a "dinner and a movie" kinda guy. But he also knew that Edd would know that he was only doing it for Edd. For the past 6 months, if he wanted to hang out with Edd and Edd could tell he was bored, Edd would either leave or suggest something a little more Kevin-centric. It took sometime, but they found a rhythm. Kevin started locking in dates, times and tickets. He couldn't wait. He _just knew_ Edd would get flustered and nervous while getting ready but he would brag to Princess. He couldn't wait to see him plug in _Check Ins_ on Facebook and tag pictures. Sure, only their closest friends and family would see it, but really, who else mattered?

So when Edd got back _(he did come back to him!),_ he did want to know how things went with his mom, but he also wanted to know what he was doing Sunday afternoon.

Edd settled on Kevin's couch and popped a vanilla ice cream covered blueberry in his mouth. _Sexy_. But Kevin needed to focus. This was important.

"So basically, she's gonna be nice, leave us alone and let you do your own thing?," he asked Edd after he finished telling him about his evening out with his dad and his bitch of a mother. But he'd never call her _that_ in front of Edd. Maybe.

" _Well_ , when you put it like _that_ ," Edd giggled, "I guess that's the gist of it."

"Awesome. What are you doing Sunday?"

" _You_." Edd's grin was flirtatiously evil. Kevin turned an adorable shade of pink. Edd kissed his nose.

"I'll be here through Monday, so I'm _all_ yours. What did you have in mind?"

"It's a surprise."

"A _real_ date?"

"Yeah, but that's all I'm saying!"

Edd snuggled closer.

"Ok, I can wait." His voice was soft and shy. His cheeks were pink and his eyes sparkled. _A real date!_


	32. Chapter 32

While Kevin was in the shower, _alone_ , at his boyfriend's insistence, Edd stripped and remade the bed with fresh linens. He was surprised and kind of disgusted with himself for sleeping on sex stained sheets for two days. Then again, _Kevin_ _did_ make him want to do things that stained the sheets with sex. He wanted to do more, but his body was protesting against it. Kevin kissing him made his belly and chest _ache_ something fierce. Cuddles would send shockwaves down his spine. The idea of a _real_ date set his body on fire. And he couldn't get enough. _Good Lord, what was happening?!_

 _Love. Love was happening._

All the feel good chemicals in his brain were on _overload,_ that much he knew. He distantly wondered how he was going to deal with school. He managed to be ok in the coach's office in the afternoons but that was after mornings and two hour lunches with Kevin.

 _"Pull yourself together, man!,"_ he thought.

Then he remembered what he usually did to decompress and clear his head. And thankfully, his father packed the one thing he'd need to do it. He stripped down to his underwear and found his yoga mat in the corner of the living room where Kevin kept all his sports gear, but by itself on the wall so it wouldn't get dirty. Smiling at Kevin's thoughtfulness for his things, he rolled it out, took a deep breath and _stretched_.

 _Ahhhh!_

 _"We need to synchronize our schedules. I really need to check Ed's and Eddy's schedules as well. Princess and Jonny's, too. She should be on the honors tract with Kevin and I. I wonder who else is on the honors tract. Princess and I need to sign up to be tutors at the student resource center."_ And so his thoughts went.

He made plans with his friends, scheduled club meetings, study time and ideas for dates with Kevin. Twenty minutes later, he felt calm and centered. But sweaty. When he stood up, he saw a wide eyed Kevin gaping at him.

" _Holy hell, D_ ," he breathed. "That explains a lot," he snickered. Edd had shown himself plenty flexible the first time they had sex. But he also moved around the crowded equipment room with ease. He thought Edd would be nervous being around so many jocks, no matter how focused he was on the task of cleaning the space, but Edd proved him wrong. And now he knew how he did it.

Edd scoffed at him, but he was blushing.

"Is this how you prepare for your reindeer games?," Kevin's smile was sly, his green eyes were near ablaze.

"Maybe," Edd shrugged, but his baby blue eyes twinkled. "Now, where is my mat cleaner?"

Walking past a flustered Kevin, he found the cleaner on the dresser and grabbed a hand towel from the bathroom. He went back to the living room, scrubbed his yoga mat and put it away. Kevin's emerald eyes never let Edd out of their sight. _Minx, indeed._ The kid could _move_ , _stretch_ and _bend_ in ways Kevin never thought possible. He'd seen yoga videos and commercials. He'd seen his fair share of porn. But to see the love of his life move the way he did, hold poses for as long as he did and look so _relaxed_ about it was sexy as hell. But he also looked strong. _So strong._ Mind and body worked as one. If Kevin was _David_ , Edd was _Vitruvian Man_.

He grabbed Edd by the waist as he made his way to the bathroom.

"You're not seeing the girls til noon tomorrow. What'd ya say to a few reindeer games tonight?"

Like hell he wasn't gonna take advantage of this new information.

Edd gave him that sly, seductive grin that made him on edge and he couldn't wait to tumble over into whatever abyss Edd threw him in. _What was the dork thinking?!_

Edd's voice was low. "I don't have _my things_ here, Dear, and if the other night was any indication about what _you_ could do to _me_ , you're going to need a three day weekend to recover from what _I_ can do to _you_." He then stepped away from a now shocked Kevin, went into the bathroom and _locked_ the door.

What he didn't say was that he should have stretched first, but all he could think of was Kevin inside of him, holding him and setting him on fire.

You could have knocked Kevin over with a feather. He just shuffled to his bed and face planted into the covers. _What had he gotten himself into? And why did he want more?_

In the shower, Edd's mind and heart were racing. He loved Kevin, but he didn't want to scare the jock. _"Kinks aren't scary, Eddward. They're just ways people choose to express themselves and ease frustration and tension,"_ he thought. Easy to think, but to make that thought a reality was scary as hell. Admitting he was gay and liked, now _loved_ Kevin was one thing, but could the All American Boy from across the street handle the fact that his boyfriend liked vibrators, cock rings, anal beads and plugs and role play? Edd made a plan to find out. Kevin was making a plan to figure out what his dorky minx could do. But tonight, both boys planned to hold and love on the other.

And they did.

When Edd got out of the shower, he didn't dry his hair right away. He wanted Kevin to do it. The he loved the care the jock put into his locks. And Kevin happily obliged.

"You're beautiful, Edd."

"A beautiful disaster."

"But I know what you're after," Kevin replied, picking up on the Kelly Clarkson reference.

Edd gave him a shy grin. Kevin opened his arms and Edd snuggled close.

"I'm game for a round if you are," Edd said quietly. He couldn't get enough of the jock and their unoccupied time was fleeting.

"You _sure_?"

"Like you said, I'm not seeing the girls til noon and then I have dinner and movies at Ed's. Gotta give you something to remember me by." He gave Kevin that sly grin again and Kevin was on him in an instant.

Edd marked him. He laid his claim across a strong neck and broad shoulders. Kevin thanked the Heavens that the brilliant boy's mouth and throat could hold as much as they could spew. The minx blew his mind when he stretched and prepped _himself_. And Kevin watched in awe as Edd put his love on top. Edd looked like an angel. An angel he could hold close and he did. Edd moaned his name like it was the only thing he knew to say. And it was. Kevin inside him set his world on fire. Being inside Edd felt like heaven. Serene blue met soft emerald. This wasn't _just_ sex. This was _love_.

And they came together. Kevin's hand on his cock felt better than his own. When he looked Kevin in the eye all he could see was Kevin's need to give Edd all the love and pleasure he could. Edd threw his head back and sobbed out the sexiest moan Kevin ever heard. It shook him to his core. Kevin held him tight and didn't just cum. He poured his love out on his angel, his minx, his dork, his love. And Edd drank it up. Kevin kissed his tears away. Edd held his hand. Heartbeats and breathing synced. Arms anchored. Foreheads and lips met.

"I love you, Edd."

"I love you, too, Kevin."


	33. Chapter 33

The next morning, Edd awoke to a warm cup of tea on the nightstand and a note:

come up for pancakes if you can.

holler if you need me.

love you!

\- K

Edd wanted to holler. He loved the way Kevin doted on him. But after a good stretch, he knew he called walk, albeit with a _very slight_ limp. He hoped it wouldn't be noticeable. A year of exploring himself and he could hide his exertions under the guise of being stressed from school or his parents demands. Now, not so much. He knew he'd have to have a talk with Kevin. Despite their raging hormones, they had to be careful. No need to give the student body anymore gossip ammo than they'd already have.

Breakfast was pancakes made by Charles. Blueberry for Edd, chocolate for Kevin, banana for Kathleen and plain for himself. He did use strawberry syrup, though. Everyone else has maple. Edd shouldn't have been surprised that they went through an entire package of bacon and a carton of orange juice, but he also wasn't used to eating with other people. Charles decided that Wednesday night would be family night when he was in town and Edd didn't have a swim meet. Edd's protest about his not even being on the team yet fell on deaf ears. He was touched by their faith in his ability, but shouldn't have been surprised. The Barr's were a supportive family. They believed in you no matter what. With school back in session, Kathleen changed her work schedule to accomdate her husband's request.

Kathleen gave out chores for the day: Edd and Kevin would clean up their space and do laundry, Kevin needed to cut the grass. Kevin had to wash and wax his bike as well. He'd give it a mini tune up, too, in preparation for his date with Edd on Sunday, but he didn't mention that. Edd made quick work of cleaning the suite. Kevin would finish the laundry while he was gone. After a quick shower, he decided to go check on his own home. Kevin pouted.

"You're gonna be gone all day as it is! Do you have to check it now?," he whined.

Edd gently cupped a cheek in his hand and stood on tip toe to give him one of those kisses that made Kevin's knees weak and his head fuzzy.

"Yes, you know that I do. I'll be right back."

And off he went. The house was just as cold and sterile as it always was. Ants were in place, marching along. Jim needed to be watered but was otherwise fine. The house looked recently cleaned. Probably his mother's doing.

 _"It's just as well,"_ he thought, _"It's her house, too."_

He checked the freezer, fridge and pantry. All well stocked. Definitely his father's doing. He was a growing boy after all.

Going back to his room, he looked for a box he had hidden in his bed frame. _Bag of tricks, indeed._ They were going on a _real_ date tomorrow. Didn't dates end in the most romantic show of affection? It'd be a nice way to start the school year, too, he mused. He nodded, checked the batteries and pocketed one small device. One reindeer game to test the waters. He just hoped they wouldn't drown.

When he got back to Kevin's, he went through the open garage. Kevin was out back cutting the grass. Edd loved the smell of fresh cut grass, but hated the work involved. His parents hired landscapers to deal with their yard work. Watching Kevin gave him a new appreciation for the chore. He promised himself that one day, he'd show the boy how much he liked seeing him at work. Right now, he had a trick to hide. Thankfully, Kevin hadn't bothered with his overnight bag since unpacking it. It was the safest place he could think of. Since he had cleaned the suite, Kevin didn't need to bother with it, just put the laundry away.

When he took care of that, he was surprised to see Mr Barr in the living room, dangling a key at him.

"Got this made for you this morning," he said. "If you _ever_ need to come over, you can let yourself in."

"Th-thank you, Charles."

"You're welcome. You're family now. Family gets to come in and stay awhile."

 _Family_. He _finally_ had one.

He did as much laundry as he could before Princess' SUV showed up. GMC Terrain. New, all black with all the bells and whistles. Nazz came skipping down the street as the SUV pulled into the drive. Princess was curious to see Edd's house. They'd been friends for years, but she'd never been over. But seeing how happy he was at Kevin's, she figured that the Barr home was his and that was good enough for her.

She loved their suite. It reminded her of her own. But she would be lying if she said she wasn't jealous that her two best guys got to share it. And she hated to lie. She caught up with the Barr's as Kevin helped Edd find a suitable hat for the day and gave him a thousand kisses goodbye. It took his mom reminding him of his chores to break away from the brilliant, beautiful boy.

Lunch was at the Peach Creek Mall food court. And the teens gossiped like teens do. Edd caught the girls up on his love life. Princess couldn't stop squealing. Nazz was beaming. The boys had finally found the love they desperately craved and more than enough deserved. Schedules were synced. Nazz and Princess were on the honors tract. As was were Nat and Rolf. The foreign boy may not have understood much about the social world he'd lived in for the better part of a decade, but he did understand that an education was how one succeeded. And suceed he would. He may be a "son of a shepherd," but he had his own dreams. The biggest was expanding the family farm. Farmers aren't stupid. Princess was falling for a very smart young man. James took notice. He wanted Princess to be happy. She should be allowed to spread her wings a bit more. He couldn't guard her forever. Maybe this farmer boy, the "son of a shepherd" would be the one to take his place.

Selfies were taken, posted and tagged. Stores checked in. And at least a dozen hats bought. Kevin got a selfie of each one and adored them all. He was gonna have as much fun getting Edd out of his hats as he would getting him out of Kevin's clothes. The teens couldn't miss the last minute back to school sales the stores were offering. A selfie of Edd in skinny jeans sent Kevin into a near orgasmic fit. If there was a way to make his legs longer and his ass the best one Kevin has ever seen, those pants did it. A text went out.

Batman: BUY THEM ALL. promise I'll pay u back!

Princess: Consider it my back to school present to you. ;)

Edd didn't think he needed a dozen pairs, but now he had them. He couldn't argue with Princess. No one but her dads could. Next, they went to Target for last minute supplies. They were cornered by a few members of the basketball team.

"Looks like Cap'n Kevin has bagged himself a nerd," a tall brunette snickered.

"Jealous?," Edd sassed.

"We ain't jealous of no fag," a shorter blond said.

"Then what's it to you idiots who Kevin dates?," Nazz asked, arms crossed her chest and teal eyes flashing fire.

"What the hell do fags have doing in sports?," a tall black boy asked. "He's making us look bad!"

"Your jump shot makes you look bad, Derek," Rolf replied, "I hope you've spent your vacation working on it."

The teens gasped and the basketball players turned to see the tall foreign boy standing behind them.

"Uh, hey there, Cap'n. Yeah, I've been working on it," Derek said as he nervously tried to demonstrate.

Rolf was unimpressed. "Needs work. Your form is off. My goats have better footwork." He stared his teammates down. "Rolf would like you to go home NOW and practice. The season starts in November. I will not be shamed at harvest time."

The basketball players left begrudgingly. Rolf turned to Princess and gave a shy smile that she returned.

"I need three of those notebooks, if you please?," he asked, putting to the shelf behind her.

She grabbed three and shakingly handed them to him. When their fingers touched she could sworn that she saw the fireworks she was feeling in his brown eyes.

"H-here you go," she said shyly.

"Thank you," he said, smile still shy. Turning to Edd he asked, "Has the genius Ed boy really stolen Casanova Kevin's heart?"

"Yes, Rolf, and he's stolen mine," Edd grinned.

Putting a strong hand on Edd's shoulder, he looked the brilliant ravenette in the eye. "Be good to him and Rolf knows he will be good to you. A happy Kevin is good for all." Giving Princess another shy smile and wave, he left.

Princess collapsed. " _Holy cow_ ," she breathed. "He's _amazing! Did you see_ how he schooled those guys?! _And_ he's the basketball _captain_?!" She was squealing and doing a little dance.

Nazz laughed. " _Somebody_ has a crush," she teased.

"I think the feeling is mutual," Edd said.

" _Really?!_ ," she squealed. Turning to her bodyguard, she grabbed him by the wrists. "I _know_ you saw all that, James! You _have_ to tell Daddy about this!"

"Duly noted, Princess." He would definitely tell her father. LeMont could convince Antonio far better than anyone could. LeMont wanted to see his baby girl fly, but his husband's fears for her fed his own. If he took what James said to heart, maybe the Princess and Farmer Boy had a chance.


	34. Chapter 34

After their Target run, Princess was to drop Nazz off and Edd off at Nazz's and he would walk home from there. He needed to put his shopping he didn't need Monday away. Since they were all members of the PCH's Athletic Dept, and Monday was going to be a study hall day (study hall day meant study hall was after lunch), they'd all have lunch together. And then just hang out in the library or something til 7th period. The football team wasn't going to be the only team meeting. Apparently, _all_ the teams would meet. The school's new Athletic Director wanted to get all her student-athletes on the same page. Turns out Princess was related to her, too. A cousin named Priscilla Jackson. A track and field phenomenon at PCU, she was the first black woman in the position at the school. Princess was very proud of her.

" _Ok_ ," said Nazz, " _Who all are you related to here!?_ "

"Football coach, the school's athletic director, principal and the health teacher," she said shyly.

" _And?_ ," Edd prodded.

"County sheriff and the county prosecutor. But you gotta remember that my Pops is _from Peach Creek_ , so it makes sense if I know a few people," she pouted.

Edd knew that and now Nazz did, too. Edd's mother was wrong, he'd always have help against the hateful people of this town.

"What about your dad?," Nazz asked.

"Mom and dad are from Peach City. I'm a Peachy kind of girl!," she giggled.

"Indeed!," Nazz laughed.

Edd left Princess and Nazz with a wave. He put his things away, but organized and packed his new messenger bag. The one from Jr High had finally fallen apart. Rather, in Ed's zeal over the last day of school being over the previous May, he broke the strap when he picked Double D up and ran out of the school. He also packed a new red plaid button down and a pair of black skinny jeans Princess bought for him. He decided to pair it with a Batman tshirt Kevin had put in one of his drawers. His grey Converse and Flynn the Human hat would complete the look. The girls had fawned over his idea for this First Day of School outfit. Princess gave her trademark squeal over the idea of him wearing a Batman tshirt. Nazz had mused that he _just might not_ make it out of the house. They both made him swear not to tell Kevin. They were convinced he'd enjoy the surprise.

He went back across the street to put his things away and steal a kiss from Kevin. But his football captain was crashed out on the couch. All the laundry had been put away and his bag was still undisturbed. He did steal a gentle forehead kiss and left a note for Kevin to text him when he woke up.

When he got to Ed's, the oaf was halfway through a large pizza. Eddy was only two minutes behind Edd.

"Geeze, Lumpy! Save some for the rest of us!," Eddy yelled.

"Hey! Keep it quiet down there or -," Sarah started yelling from upstairs.

"Or you'll "tell mom." Yeah, yeah!," Eddy yelled back before running back upstairs and slamming Ed's bedroom door. Like Kevin, Ed had the basement as his room. Unlike Kevin's space, it wasn't all that organized. His bed was in one corner the tv in the other. The couch was in front of the tv and tables and bean bags were scattered haphazardly around the room. Edd and Eddy sat on the couch, Ed sat on the floor in front of it.

"I'm surprised Kevin didn't snag you away, D," Eddy said. "Lumpy here told me y'all have been spending a lot of time together. His parents cool with you staying over?"

Double D pulled out his key ring.

"I have my own key," he grinned.

"You can go into _his house just like that?_ ," Ed asked in amazement. He was still stunned Kevin and Edd had gotten so close. Everyone knew about Kevin's animosity towards all things Ed. Double D was the only one to break through the cul-de-sac tough boy's walls.

"Yep!" Edd was beaming.

"Ok, spill," Eddy said. _What the heck was going on between his sock headed (now baseball capped. Seriously, what the hell is THAT about?!) best friend and his neighborhood frenemy?!_

So Double D spilled. He told them about Cecily and JJ, how Kevin fell for him and how he came to fall for Kevin. The meals he shared with Kevin and his family. The thunderstorm. Their I love you's and their slow dance. His fight with his mother and the support of his father, the football team via the Anderson boys and even Rolf.

"Damn, D. You've had a hell of a week!," Eddy said when Double D finished. "If he's putting in this much effort, he _does_ love you."

"But there is one more thing you need to know, gentlemen," Edd said. "It's about my hat."

"I like your new hat, Double D!," Ed said.

While Eddy would have agreed, he wasn't keen on the obvious Kevin influence.

"The only reason I wear it is because of this." He then pulled the cap off and ran a finger through his curls.

His friends jaws dropped. The sound he made when Ed touched his birthmark (he moved so fast Double D couldn't stop him) scared the poor oaf so much that he knocked the coffee table over. Eddy fell in the floor because he was laughing so hard.

When he recovered from his mini orgasm, he said breathlessly, "And now you know why I wear my hat."

"And now we know why Kevin loves you," Eddy snickered.

"EDDY!"

Eddy just waved him off. "Who else knows?"

"Everyone but Rolf, Jonny, Sarah and Jimmy, although I'm sure they'll find out in due time."

"You do have nice hair, Double D," Ed said. Then looking at the mess he made, he continued, " You should still wear your hat, though. You can't make noise like that in class."

"Thank you, Ed. I'll keep that in mind," Double D said whilst giving Eddy a stink eye because of his snickering.

"Speaking of class..." And the friends synced their schedules and talked about their plans for the school year. Movies were semi watched. But they were glad for the chance to bond. A boyfriend and two girlfriends texted their loved ones. The boys texted back. And each teased his friend accordingly. Ed pointed out that Lee had red hair and green eyes like Kevin. His friends were floored at the observation, but weren't too stunned to hear it coming from their oaf. He was very observant. He just had an odd way of letting you know it. When the night drew to a close, Double D begged off from playing video games the next afternoon. He had a date and he intended to keep it.


	35. Chapter 35

When Edd got back to Kevin's, his red head tossed him an Xbox controller. Kevin had a theory he needed to test. After an evening of games with Nat, he was convinced that he could finally beat Edd like he used to if he thought of him as his friend and not just the love of his life. But, Edd had a keen eye for video game patterns. And had had plenty of time to practice with his friends before he and the jock started to get along. Kevin had been frustrated, but when Edd started pointing out the predictable repetitive patterns in game, Kevin started winning again. He had learned something new about his genius. He couldn't wait to tell his dad. But first they needed sleep. They had a big day in the morning.

Kevin took a shower first. His was there when Edd got out of his shower to dry the ravenette's beautiful curls.

"Where do you get the stuff for your hair?" Kevin asked as they laid in bed and Kevin ran his fingers through Edd's inky black curls, taking care to avoid his birthmark. _Not tonight. Tonight they_ _ **rest**_ _._

"Princess makes it for me."

"Seriously?!"

"Yes. Her dad makes her own and once when I spent the night and forgot my usual shampoo and conditioner, she made me some. It took some trial and error, but here we are."

"I like it," Kevin said. Then he nuzzled his love's beautiful head. "Mmm, smells like blueberries."

" _That's_ the _secret_ ingredient," Edd whispered.

Then he hid that adorkable grin Kevin couldn't get enough of behind his beautiful hands. He looked like a kid who had spilled the biggest surprise ever. The gesture was so adorable, Kevin squeezed him til he squeaked then he kissed his dork's forehead.

"God, you're fucking adorable."

Edd giggled.

"Kiss me."

Kevin happily obliged.

And they kissed til sleep overtook them.

The next morning, Kevin was up with the sun. Today, they were going for a ride. A long one. A whole day on the road with Edd. Thing is, he had to wake his sleeping beauty. He looked down at the beautiful boy in his arms. A mass of chaotic curls covered his head, his birthmark a halo. Some love bites had faded, but a few remained. And he looked so damn peaceful. But they were wasting daylight and only had today. Tomorrow, school bekoned. While he was looking forward to walking the halls with Edd by his side, he was looking forward to this more.

"Come on, Edd. We gotta get up and get ready for our date," he said, alternating between gently squeezing, shaking and rubbing the raven's back to wake him up.

Hazy big blue eyes blinked sleepily up at him.

"Hey."

"Good morning, Kevin. We're setting off _now_?"

"Yep. Me, you and my bike. All day." Kevin was grinning like a kid in the candy store.

 _All day?! Just what was his jock up to?!_

To say that Edd wasn't at least a little scared at the prospect of being with Kevin on his _motorcycle_ _all day_ was an understatement. But a _full uninterrupted day_ with Kevin excited him more. They hadn't ever done this. Someone from the cul-de-sac would always pop up.

So they got ready. Kevin finger combed Edd's curls and Edd put on Kevin's aftershave. Which led to smooching Kevin's beautiful face. They nearly got distracted with their kisses but Edd's stomach interrupted them. They quickly got dressed. When Kevin saw Edd in his new Robin tshirt, he shook his head, but his eyes were smoldering.

"Tim Drake ain't got nothing on you, Babe. I'm sending Princess flowers." Kevin knew the shirt was her idea.

Edd blushed. He then realized that borrowing Kevin's Batman tshirt tomrrow would have his love weak in the knees all day. Who knew his clothing choices would have such an effect on the tough boy? He could get used to this.

Breakfast was another one of Kevin's mean bowls of cereal. While Edd cleaned up the kitchen, Kevin was loading one of his bike's saddle bags with a picnic lunch he had made while Edd was gone the day before. The other saddle bag held a blanket, sunscreen and his hat. He didn't want to worry about Edd worrying about losing it on their road trip. He just wanted Edd to hold on to him.

After ample sunscreen application (Edd was _not_ going to let them get sunburnt on this road trip. Kevin didn't have the heart to argue. If anything was going to mark Double D's pale, beautiful skin, it was going to be _him_.), they left Peach Creek before many were up and even fewer headed to early Sunday church services. They passed through Peach City and headed east for the coast. The early morning ocean view was spectacular. Edd's gasp was the most delighted one Kevin had ever heard. As they made their way into the sleepy seaside town of Cherryville, Edd suddenly had an idea as to their destination. When The Peach Coast Atmospheric and Oceanic Museum and Planetorium came into view, Edd squeezed Kevin as tight as he could. Edd _loved_ PCAOMP. But because of the two and a half hour drive from Peach Creek and his parents work schedules, he didn't get to visit it as often as he'd like. He'd spend hours doing virtual tours of exhibits online, watching guest speakers give TED Talks, and just plain out pining to visit. The fact that Kevin planned a trip here as their first _real_ date nearly sent the brilliant boy into a tizzy. Oh, he was gonna properly thank the hell out of Kevin when they got home.

As soon as they parked and Kevin kicked the kickstand, Edd was off the bike, helmet in hand.

" _Kevin,_ do you _know_ where we are!? I LOVE THIS PLACE!"

"Sooooo, I did good, huh?," Kevin blushed and neverously scratched the back of his neck.

" _Good?!_ This is _fantastic!"_

Edd then grabbed his hand and ran across the parking lot. When they got to the museum steps, he _stopped_. Edd looked up in awe, taking the whole scene in. The brilliant boy with the massive vocabularly was speechless. The look on his face at that moment made every effort Kevin ever put in with the boy worth it. He snuck a picture of Edd and made it his contact picture in his phone. He looked beautiful. Kevin bumping Edd's shoulder knocked him out of his reverie.

Offering his hand, Kevin shyly asked, "Care to go inside?"

Edd gleefully took it and they ran inside.

The museum was free on Sundays, but Kevin ordered tickets online for a movie in the planetarium. While he picked them up, he saw Edd do a Facebook check in. He grinned. He liked that Edd wanted to tell the world not only where they were, but that they were there _together._

"How about a selfie before we go in?," he suggested.

They had taken plenty of pictures together over the years, but they were always in a group. Class field trips, birthday, pool and holiday parties and BBQs. This would be their first as a couple.

Edd's grin could have solar powered the museum. Because Kevin was the taller of the two and had a longer arm, he took the picture. Edd was hiding his adorable grin behind a hand and Kevin was smirking over his shoulder. Princess and Nat both declared it was _the cutest_ picture they'd ever seen. Even Eddy admitted his best friend looked the happiest he had ever seen him and that he was happy for _them._

The movie was a documentary on coral reefs. Kevin found it pretty interesting, Edd was fascinated. He was fascinated at the movie, the museum, the planetarium and all the exhibits. But most of all he was fascinated at Kevin. Sure, the date was Edd-centric, but he could see that Kevin was having fun, too. Kevin took in all the information Edd explained to him like a sponge. Edd in learning mode was a thing to behold. His eyes would go wide to take all he was looking at in, cheeks pink from the rush he got after figuring out a new concept. His whole face lit up at the prospective of learning something new. And Kevin ate it up.

They explored the entire buiding until lunch time. When Kevin took the sunscreen out, he giggled at Edd flitting about making sure they got enough on. Then they rode off to their next destination - the beach. Finding a spot in the shady cliffs, they had a simple lunch; ham and cheese sandwiches with chips. Mt Dew for Kevin, water for Edd. They fed each other blueberries and _just talked_. Kevin held Edd in his lap the entire time.

Then they noticed a couple playing in the water with their daughter. A tan man with hazel eyes and dark, thick, wavy hair held a little Asian girl of about 4 years old on his shoulders. His partner was a tall, dark skinned black man with short dreadlocks. He was splashing the tan man as the little girl squealed.

" _Dwayne!_ "

"Carlos!"

"DADDY!?"

"Yes, my little chrysanthemum?," Dwyane answered.

"I love you."

"I love you, Ming Lee."

"PAPI!?"

"Yes, mi corazon?"

"I have to pee."

Carlos quickly put his daughter down.

" _I swear, Dwayne_ , you're her favorite. You get I love yous and I get potty breaks."

"But I do love you, Papi! You sing better than Daddy does when I have to poop," Ming Lee said in that matter of fact way only small children can adorably do.

Dwayne just laughed.

"I guess love does win," Double D mused.

Kevin just held him tighter.


	36. Chapter 36

The two teens were so wrapped up in each others arms and eager kisses that they didn't notice the little multiracial family making their way back to the water til Ming Lee squealed mere feet away from where they were sitting.

"Papi, those two boys are kissing like you and Daddy!"

Edd yelped and blushed bright red. Kevin just snickered.

"Sorry, boys," Dwayne said, "she just gets excited when she sees couples like us."

" _Remind you of anyone?_ ," Carlos mused, taking Dwayne's hand.

" _15 years_ ," Dwayne said, kissing Carlos on the nose. Ming Lee squealed again. Turning to the boys, he asked, "You?"

"Almost a week but we've known each other since we were kids," Kevin answered.

"Things are much better now than they were when were kids. We met and started dating in 8th grade. Don't let hippy dippy Hollywood fool you. L.A. is tough for guys like us. Especially in our neighborhoods. But if you work at it, you can get _and_ keep _anything_. Even love," Carlos said.

" _Especially_ love," Dwayne said.

At this point, Ming Lee had wandered off a bit down the beach. Finding a starfish, she cried, "Papi! Help me save Patrick!"

Dwayne ran over, grabbed her, tossed her on his shoulders and ran into the surf, yelling, "To Bikini Bottom!" She squealed the whole time.

"My advice, boys," Carlos said, " _keep talking_. So many things can get lost in translation when you text and post on Facebook. Use those unlimted _talk_ minutes. They _are unlimited_ afterall." Then he strolled away after his partner and daughter. " _I swear, Dwayne_ , you're washing the seaweed out of her hair this time!"

Dwayne just laughed. Ming Lee asked if they could have miso soup for dinner.

"I'm in it to win it if you are," Kevin said.

Edd held out a pinky and Kevin pulled him in for a kiss.

"Deal."

They spent the rest of the afternoon enjoying Cherryville's boardwalk. They got saltwater taffy at the candy store, but the gelato left something to be desired.

"You liked the gelato we got together in Peach Creek," Kevin said, pouting at Double D's crinkled up nose.

"I liked it because I got it with _you_ ," Edd replied.

Kevin blushed.

"If you want the best gelato you've ever had, there's this guy with a cart right outside the Vatican. I don't know how he does it or what he does to it, but it's _good!"_

Kevin would have taken them there right then, but Edd wanted to try a few rides. He wasn't an adrenaline junkie, but he liked the roller coaster and a ride with swings that spun you around like a merry go round. Kevin practiced his pitch at a few of the games and even won Edd a stuffed Koala Bear. He begged Edd to give a game a shot, too.

"I don't have your arm for stuff like this!," he protested.

"But you've got an _eye_ for it, Edd! I've seen you _build_ better stuff than this. You know how this stuff is rigged," Kevin said, referencing the Eds scams. He then leaned over and whispered in Edd's ear, "You never know til you try."

Edd loved a challenge. He also loved Kevin. If he could give them a shot at romance, he could knock down a few milk jugs. Mimicking Kevin's throwing stance, he launched the ball at the set of milk jugs in front of him, and missed. Kevin came behind him.

"Your arm is too high," he said, lowering Edd's arm. He stepped back and looked at Edd again. Stepping forward, he twisted his waist, brought a leg back and turned a foot forward.

"Now try."

Edd knocked the milk jugs down and the look of unbashed delight on his face sent tingles down Kevin's spine. _Yep, he's gonna be **the best** coach, ever._

Edd handed him the teddy bear he won.

"For you," he said blushing.

Kevin's blush matched his and they walked away, hand in hand down the midway.

The ride home gave them a beautiful view of the sun setting over the ocean. Kevin pulled over.

"One more selfie."

Edd happily took out his phone and as he snapped the picture, Kevin managed to twist his head and kiss him like he did the first time. That picture became his phone's screensaver _and_ wallpaper. Nazz said that it was unfair for two people to be that damn cute together. But she was happy for them all the same. Nat's comment: The S.S. KevEdd sails on into the sunset. Literally. *squee*

They came back home to an empty house. Kevin's mom had a night shift and his dad had headed out of town on business earlier in the day.

"Can we have chicken alfredo? _Please?_ ," Kevin begged.

Edd couldn't deny him.

After dinner, Edd helped Kevin get organized for the next day. Then showers and bed. Edd showered first. He had to get in and out and get prepared to thank Kevin for their amazing day. He did a few yoga stretches and got the device out of his bag and put it under his pillow.

When Kevin came out of the bathroom, Edd's eyes went dark with lust. Kevin cocked and eyebrow.

"We have _school_ tomorrow, D."

"I just want to thank you for such a wonderful day," Edd pouted. "And maybe play a reindeer game."

"You don't have _your things_ , remember."

"I went to check on my house yesterday, _remember_."

Edd reached under the pillow and pulled out a vibrating cock ring. He put it in his teeth and turned it on with his tongue. His grin was sly, his eyes flashed their sapphire fire and Kevin's knees went weak. Edd looked hotter than hell. The buzzing between his teeth was only adding fuel to the flames raging in Kevin's groin.

" _What. Is. That?_ ," Kevin asked, emerald eyes blazing as he crawled up the bed to Edd who had leaned back against the pillows. He didn't have a shirt on and his hair looked _wild_.

 _Fuck it._

 _Somebody_ _is limping to school tomorrow._

"Cock ring. Wanna play a game?" Edd's tone was low, his grin slyer than ever, as he took the ring out of his mouth and twirled it around a slim, pale finger.

"You're _killing_ me, Vincent," Kevin said, as he took off his shorts.

"Turnabout is fair play, Barr. Especially after that blow job you gave me. And trust me, it wouldn't be a half bad way to die," Edd replied yanking off his own shorts. "Now get over here and play with me," he whined, as he pulled Kevin on top of him.

" _He likes my blowjobs, huh?,_ " Kevin thought.

Kevin took the cock ring from Edd and set it to the side. Then he reached over and grabbed two condoms and lube from the nightstand.

" _First_ , we play _my_ game."

The fire in his eyes set Edd aflame. The rasp in his voice in his voice made him break out in goose pimples all over. And when he ran his hands down his back Edd threw his arms around his neck and moaned out for more. Kevin chuckled. He hadn't even started yet and the dweeb was already a mess. He pulled Edd into his lap and kissed him, gently at first, and then with a bit more fervor. He held him close and tight. Then he laid marks down Edd's neck and shoulders. If the Peach Creek student body hadn't known by now that Edd was his, they would by lunch time tomorrow. He laid the genius down and kissed him from his neck to his navel.

"You're not gonna die, but I think I can send you to paradise," Kevin said with a wink and grabbed a condom and the cock ring.

First he slid the condom on. Then turning on the cock ring, he used his teeth to slide it on Edd. The look of sheer ecstasy on the brilliant boy's face was heartbreakingly adorable. Hiliting it against his groin, Kevin went to work. He lubed up his fingers and dropped his mouth on Edd's cock. Soon, Edd was _screaming_. Every single nerve ending in his body was on fire. Between Kevin's tounge on his cock, the vibrator on his groin and the fingers up his ass, Edd doesn't know if he's coming or going. But he does know if he doesn't cum soon, he _is_ going to die.

"KEVIN! For the love of GOD, I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!"

"Okie dokie."

Kevin took his fingers out of Edd, who's mind was protesting the lost, but it didn't get a chance to let him voice it because Kevin, who had quickly wrapped and lubed himself up, was then slowly pushing himself inside Edd. Edd wrapped his legs tight as he could around the jock's waist, threw back his head, arched his back and sobbed out what was now becoming Kevin's most favorite sound in the world. Once Kevin was fully inside him, it took less than 10 seconds before Edd was bouncing in his lap, his moans reaching feverish pitches Kevin had never heard anyone make. Ever. All Kevin could do was hold on tight.

It didn't take long til Kevin knew he was gonna come undone. And Edd looked desperate for relief. He reached between them and turned the cock ring off. Edd thrusted twice on Kevin, before coming on a shriek. His body clenched so tight around Kevin, he nearly blacked out. He vaguely heard himself moan Eddward's beautiful, beautiful name before collapsing back into the sheets and then the shaking started.

 _Holy cow. What the fuck was that!?_

Once his breathing was regulated, he looked down at the minx in his arms.

"Edd?"

Silence.

 _"Edd?_ _"_

 _"What, Kevin?"_

"Wanna play your reindeer game now?"

 _The smug bastard._

"I'll consider it once I regain feeling in my lower half."

 _So sassy. So sexy._

Edd never did consider it that night. He was _done._ _Who knew the jock had it in him?!_ Kevin cleaned up and took care of Edd like he always did. They cuddled close.

"Kevin, we have to be careful from now on. My limping to school won't go unnoticed," Edd said, with a slight purr because Kevin was running his fingers through his hair, even his birthmark.

"Let 'em talk. They'll talk anyways. _I love you._ And if you limping is how you and _everyone else_ knows it, then that's the way it's gonna be."

Edd blushed. He cuddled closer.

"I love, you, too, Kevin"


	37. Chapter 37

The genius and the jock were awaken by the smell of pancakes. Kathleen had come home off her night shift, took a nap and got up to make her boys a hearty First Day of School breakfast. Kevin quickly got up to make Edd a cup of tea. Edd _stretched_ and wobbled into the shower. No more reindeer games on school nights. But Kevin sent him to bed with a smile. It was worth it.

Kevin dried his locks and hopped into the shower himself. Edd brushed his teeth and quickly got dressed. He had promised the girls he'd text them Kevin's reaction. But as they say, a picture is worth a thousand words. Kevin's jaw had dropped. The dweeb would be running around Peach Creek High in Kevin's shirt, an adorkable hat and the sexiest pair of skinny jeans known to man. He'd only get to see the brilliant boy at lunch, study hall and after school at practice, provided Edd didn't have swim practice or a meet. The levels of how not right and unfair it was haven't even been built yet. The selfie he sent the girls gave them both giggle fits. He was smirking at the camera, Kevin, still shirtless, jeans low on his hips, was behind him, hiding his very red face in his shoulder, but holding him tight.

A text went out.

Nazz: U gonna be ok there cap?

Kev: IDK. He's killing me. U get my laptop when I die. B sure 2 clear da search history

Nazz: lol u know u like it

Kev: I love him. He's KILLING me, tho.

Kevin pulled himself together enough to finish getting dressed (he wore his Captain America shirt, football team captain hat and blue Converse, because if he's gonna mope about campus sans Edd, he might as well have something to remember him by!) and have breakfast.

Kathleen made bacon pancakes. She didn't understand the boys giggling about it, but they ate and were out the door.

"I'll handle my own kitchen, Edd. Go! Enjoy your day," she told them as she shooed them out into the garage.

"We can walk," Kevin suggested.

Edd _was_ limping. Kevin was afraid that a ride would make it worst.

"And _not_ pull up to school on my hot _boyfriend's_ hot motorcycle? I _don't think_ so!," Edd replied, grabbing Kevin's spare helmet and buckling it on Kevin's head.

"If you say so." Kevin's grin was sly and his eyes sparkled. Oh, that _sassafras_.

They got to school with time to spare. They ran into Jonny first.

"So it _is_ true! You're _dating_! Didn't see _that_ coming," he said, brown eyes wide. He shook his head as he walked away. "Ya think ya know a guy..."

Some cheerleaders gave Edd dirty looks until Nazz and Princess showed up. Then they scattered.

"Like freaking cockroaches, man," Princess grumbled. She was sipping tea from one of her many Hello Kitty travel mugs. She handed Double D a to go cup.

"Earl Grey," she said. "Cheers."

They toasted and the four teens sat on the low wall that ran down the front of the school waiting on their friends to show up.

"Looking _good_ , Double D!," Nazz said. He blushed.

"You alright, Edd?," Princess asked. Her genius friend seemed to be in pain.

He grinned. " _Fucking fantastic._ "

Kevin turned as red as his hair. The girls gaped at the boys and then doubled over laughing.

Rolf and Nat walked up. Nat got what was going on _immediately_. Rolf was confused.

"Why is Casanova Kevin as red as Rolf's tomatoes?"

"Because Double D knows how to ride his bicycle," Eddy snickered.

He and Ed were strolling up the sidewalk, hand in hand with their girlfriends. Marie ran over to Nazz and Nazz hopped in her lap when she sat down. Kevin cocked a brow. Nazz just shrugged as she gave Marie a hug.

"EDDY!"

"Can it, D. It's true and you know it. Act shy if you want to. You know what they say about the quiet ones," Eddy said winking at his flustered best friend.

"Ok, ok! We've got 10 minutes til the _first_ warning bell," Princess said. "Somebody find Jonny so we can kick today's ass!"

Ed quickly found Jonny and schedules were officially synced. Kevin suggested a weekend study group. Edd called him out on wanting his snacks. _Everyone_ agreed with Kevin. Edd acquiesced as long as they actually studied.

The first warning bell rang. The teens stood up and faced a new school year head on.

"Let's do this," Princess said. "Rolf, care to walk me to class?"

"But Princess' homeroom is on the third floor and Princess is in tall shoes." The foreign boy was worried she wouldn't be able to make the trek in her stilletos.

She stood. Her shoes gave her an extra 5 inches in height, but he was 6'4 to her usual 5'3. She was just about at eyeball level with his throat.

"Ok, see you at the meeting then," she pouted.

Walking up the stairs, the mass of students parted like the Red Sea out of her way. Her hips swung like a grandfather clock pendulum. James tapped a stunned Rolf on the shoulder.

"You better catch up."

Rolf took off after her and Kevin doubled over laughing.

Nat just shook his head. "Her hips do _not_ lie.

Edd turned red and Kevin laughed harder.

The morning went as well as expected. Being a freshman meant Edd only interacted with other freshman for most of the morning. Most were surprised at his sexuality than the fact that he was dating the handsome football captain. The rest didn't care. The hallways weren't as kind. He saw the stares and dirty looks. He returned a few. A boy can only take so much. Having a few classes with his friends eased his annoyance at the nosey and somewhat hateful student populace.

Kevin was in a similar boat. Except his was bigger. The girls kept flinging themselves at him. A few guys made derogatory remarks. Having his friends and teammates back him up helped. But he worried about Edd. That is, til third period.

Third period was a mixed honors English class. Kevin had his with Princess the next day at second period. Since the had a different teacher from Edd, she promised to tutor him. So Edd was alone for the first time that day. And Makayla Collins was in this class. She was a bottle blond, with brown eyes and a sophmore who had a crush on Kevin. But he didn't like her back. Something about her being a bitchy busybody. But she was convinced she could get him. Even after Cecily and JJ, she kept at it. And now Edd stood in her way. And she was not having it.

"So you're the nerd going out with Kevin," she said as she slid next to him before class started.

"Can I help you?," he asked, eyebrow cocked in annoyance.

"Yeah, you can. You can recognize your place here and leave the big boys to the big girls they belong, too."

"I don't see any big girls around here," he said, scanning the room. "Just a jealous little busybody who doesn't know her own place. If Kevin wanted to be with you, he would be."

"What did you just say, _nerd_?!"

"I _said_ , 'If Kevin wanted to be with you, he would be.' And if you're not worth his time, you're _certainly not_ worth mine. And if _I'm_ a _nerd_ , and we're in the _same_ class, what does that say about _you_?"

She huffed, but shut up when she saw her peers snickering at her. The class wasn't full of complete eggheads, but there were enough smart people with some clout at PCH, that you didn't want to piss them off by saying you weren't one of them when you _were_. And _everyone_ knew Kevin didn't want to be with her. _No one_ did. She just wasn't dateable. She kinda needed a decent personality first. No one was holding their breath on _that_ ever happening. And the nerd had read her like a book.

A cheerleader sent a mass text. Nazz was on that list. A basketball player sent a mass text that included Rolf. Both texted Kevin. And by lunch the entire Peach Creek High School student body knew one thing and knew it well; Eddward Vincent was dating Kevin Barr and Eddward was not to be trifled with.


	38. Chapter 38

When the lunch bell rang, Kevin went to find Edd. He got six dirty looks on the way to the school's science wing.

" _That's a new record_ ," he thought. He'd been averaging 10 dirty looks every 5 feet. Only six in 5 minutes _was_ new. But he didn't have time to dwell on it as the object of his affections came into view. He was walking arm in arm with Princess, giggling. When Edd glanced up and caught his eye, he ran into Kevin's arms.

"Oooffff," Kevin said. Then he chuckled. "Miss me, Dweeb?"

"God, yes!," Edd mumbled into his shoulder. It was true. Kevin's scent on his shirt was as distracting as it was comforting.

"C'mon, you two," Princess called to them down the hall. "We gotta stop by the student resource center to pick up the homework packets."

As the boys made their way to the resource center, they walked hand in hand, finally close for the first time all day. Their internal storms ceased. The lunch and study hall break would be nice.

Edd sighed. He knew they needed a new rhythm, but he didn't like it. He'd had enough changes the past two weeks.

Kevin looked down to see the weary look on his boyfriend's face. He dropped his hand and threw his arm around him and drew him close. Edd melted into his side.

"Better?"

"Better."

It was better. He made a mental note to kiss Kevin before school and get a hug at lunch. It'd be the only way to make it through the day.

At this point, they caught up with Princess, who had been found by Rolf. She was begging off his assistance at getting the homework packets to the team meeting.

"This is something only student athletes who are tutors can do, Rolf."

"But who will help the Princess?"

"That'll be me, Rolf. Don't team captains need to be at the gym early?," Edd asked.

Team captains were having a mini meeting before the entire athletic department showed up. It was the only reason Edd volunteered to help Princess. It'd give him something to do while he waited on Kevin to finish his meeting and then meet him at the dept meeting.

"Go, Rolfie," Princess said softly. "Don't be late on my account." She knew him helping her would make him look good in front of her family. But being late would not. It'd be better if he was on time. Edd could help just fine.

"You sure about this, Babe?," Kevin asked. The carts that contained the homework packets were heavy.

"I'm sure. Go."

What Edd didn't say was after years of dancing with Princess, he was stronger than he looked. She was average weight, but even as puny as he looked, he could toss her with ease. A homework packet cart would be a cakewalk.

But the carts were old and cumbersome. Getting them halfway across the school to the gym wasn't easy but they made it in time to make their introductions.

"What took you so long?!," Priscilla Jackson whispered, following her cousin and her friend, as they pushed the carts into the gym. Nazz was introducing the cheer squads.

Princess was mid lunge as her cousin spoke. She stood up straight and cocked her hip and then used said hip to knock the cart into the center of the gym floor. It rolled right behind a very surprised Nazz. Everyone turned to look at Princess.

"I hate that thing," she said pointing to the cart.

She then took the one Edd was pushing from him and was about to repeat the move she did with the first before Priscilla took it from her and shooed both teens to their respective teams.

Kevin and Rolf watched in awe. Princess' body was average on the height-weight proportion scale. But she knew what she was working with. Black Capris, a white peasant top layered with a blue lace camisole and blue t-strap peep toe stilletos. When she pushed the cart, her entire body curved beautifully, but you couldn't miss the muscle definition. Edd was no different. His jeans made his legs look impossibly long and his ass as round and soft as a pillow. Kevin wanted a cuddle so bad. Rolf couldn't get over blue heeled diva's strength. _What else could her body do?_

Rolf soon found out. After Nazz introduced the cheer squads, Andrea introduced the dance team. However, when she introduced her cousin, she grabbed her hand and made her do a spin before taking a bow. It was cute. But everyone could see, Princess had moves. Really good ones. Professional even. Kevin looked at Edd. Edd seemed unimpressed. Like he knew more should be happening.

After the dance teams introductions, Priscilla called the student resource center representatives to the floor. Edd and Princess stood up. He grabbed a stool that was sitting off to the side and followed Princess to the center of the gym floor. Sitting it between the two carts, he lifted her up and sat her on it. The student athletes gasped. Princess was unfazed. Edd could toss her in the air like a rag doll. Helping her on a stool was nothing. She crossed her legs at the knee and sat up straight. Rolf thought she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

"Ok, here's the deal," she said. "We're students _first_ and athletes _second._ But because our athletic abilities take away from our studies, the facility here has come up with a plan to help us stay on tract. You each get a packet with all the extra credit, cheat sheets, practice tests and bonus work you'll need this semester to stay caught up with everyone else."

Pointing to Edd, she continued, "This is Eddward Vincent. He's the football team manager, so they get first dibs on any help he can provide. But we're both tutors on the honors tract and here to help you. He specializes in math and science, I do communication arts. We will _help_ you, _not_ do _your_ work for you. And if I catch wind of _any_ such shenanigans happening, I'll have your ass. Now come get your shit because I smell pizza."

Sure enough, a couple of pizza delivery guys, three office clerks, the school secretary and principal walked in the door carrying pizza, pasta, breadsticks, salads, soda, water and cookies. Feeding the entire athletic department was no easy task. The lunch ladies were glad to have them out of the cafeteria for the day.

Homework packets were distributed, and the kids lined up for lunch. Except for Princess. It was common knowledge among her family and friends that in situations like this, James got her food. James cornered Rolf.

"I usually do stuff like this for her, but if you want in, son, she likes salad with ranch dressing, three slices of pepperoni, a Coke, a water and four chocolate chip cookies," he said. "I'll help you carry it, but _you_ give it to her."

Rolf nodded. James followed the tall foreign boy through the line. After they got the food, they found the heiress in a corner, eyes closed, leaning back into the bleachers, tapping her foot to whatever song she had in her headphones.

"Princess, I brought you lunch," the foreign boy shyly said after James tapped her knee to get her attention.

If Edd's grin could solar power a museum, Princess' lit up Rolf's whole universe.

"Thank you, Rolfie! Now sit. Tell me about your day."

The farmer did as he was told. His day went like anyone else's; catching up with old friends and classmates, figuring out where his classes were and trying to figure out why teachers wanted to assign homework the first day of school. He didn't mention the questions he got from people wanting to know his connection to the heiress. He was still trying to figure out how he was able to be in her presence himself.

She listened as if he was the most important person in the world. As far as she was concerned, he was. His brown eyes would gleam when he got excited. The way he rubbed his chin when he was thinking was adorable. His accent, _good god, his accent._ She was a sucker for tall, dark, handsome foreign guys. Rolf hit everything on her charts. But there was a gentleness about him that drew her in the most. This foreign farmer could be as meek and mild as the sheep he tended. Even when he was wrestling his cows into the barn for milking, his hands were gentle. He'd fuss something fierce, but never raise a hand and barely his voice. His hands were as large as Kevin's, but his fingers were longer. Perfect for basketball. He had callouses, but his touch was soft. She was _dying_ to touch his hand again. Then she got an idea.

"DOUBLE D!"

Kevin and Edd were sitting about six rows back with Ed and Nat. Ed was showing them his sketches for the team's new tshirts and Nat wouldn't shut up about the new kid he met in music class. If there was a King of the Emos, this new kid was it. And Nat couldn't get enough of him. Although, Kevin truly doubted his sass rivaling Double D's. _Nobody_ could out sass his baby. Not even a kid whose name invoked visions of wild parties and glow sticks.

Double D bounded down the stairs. He learned a long time ago what Rolf learned this morning; when Princess calls, you come. She always gave second chances, but it was always best to follow through the first time.

"Yes, Princess?," he asked a bit breathlessly. He'd gone from cuddled up to Kevin to a foot away from the heiress in about 5 seconds.

"Tacos? Tomorrow is Tuesday and I'm thinking we should get everyone together." She was sitting as close to the son of a shepherd her family's watchful eyes would allow. Edd got the hint.

"Call Cecilla and make sure everything is ready when we get there. Practice lets out at 530, but I know Kevin will want a shower afterwards."

The heiress squealed. Turning to Rolf she said, "Edd makes _the best_ carnitas tacos. And I get to help!"

He smiled and said, "I'm sure anything you make will be heavenly."

 _Flag planted._

A princes blushed and looked fondly at the son of a shepherd, a simple farmer. He returned the look with a deeper blush of his own. A black knight prayed two kings would let the princess spread her wings. There was a strong, grounded young man ready to catch her if she fell.


	39. Chapter 39

Edd went back to sit in Kevin's lap. Ed had gone to show the coach the designs that Kevin and Double D liked the most. Gathering the rest of the team together, they cast their votes and had a design in 10 minutes. Kevin and Edd both giggled at Ed's happy dance over the team liking his work.

"You're a good friend, Babe. I never knew he could do stuff like that," Kevin said, giving the ravenette another kiss on his temple and another blush on his cheeks.

"He did all the artwork on our scams as kids. I'm just glad he's found a better outlet for his creativity."

Kevin held his genius close.

"You did that, though. You gave him a chance."

"He's my friend. My friends deserve all the chances they can get."

"And I got the best one," Kevin said grinning.

" _Yes, you did._ _But so did I."_

Edd still couldn't believe he had the cup-de-sac's tough boy's heart. If childhood is your first chance to live life, Edd felt that being a teenager was a second chance to get it right or at least perfect what you already had. His friendships were being perfected. But he was also using a second chance to get things right. He and Kevin would make the best of it _all_.

Their little moment of hugs and sweet kisses was interrupted by the gym doors being swung open in fury.

"GOLDBURG! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO WITH MY SHEET MUSIC?!"

Double D then remembered where he had heard the name James ''Rave" Cute before. He had met him about 5 years ago at variety show Princess hosted in Peach City the first full weekend in December. The variety show is apart of a three day, two night extravaganza to raise money for Peach City's battered women's shelter. Friday night was a charity ball, Saturday during the day, any of the kids living at the shelter got to go on an all expenses paid trip to Toys R Us, Target and Macy's. Saturday night was the variety show. Sunday was a church service, followed by a catered lunch at the shelter for the biggest donors so they could see where their donations were going to and how they worked. Princess never wanted to be accused of taking donors funds and then not helping the people that needed them. A gospel concert Sunday afternoon was the grand finale. Princess always sang a song with Andrea and her brothers at the concert. Because the church service and concert happened at the Jackson family's home church, her performance was a given. She never performed at the variety show. _"It's about the people of Peach City who want to help those that are doing their best to help themselves,"_ she told Edd every year when he begged her to perform.

Rave, on the other hand, didn't even need to be asked to perform. They were in the same acting class and when she mentioned the show and how she wanted to do a One Act version of A Christmas Carol, he went home and rewrote the show. She directed, he was Ebeneezer Scrooge. The kid was a phenom on stage. If Kevin was meant for the ball fields, Rave was meant for Broadway.

And now he was in the Peach Creek High basketball gym and he was _furious_. Princess was _shocked_ to say the least.

"RAVE?!"

"Princess, I'd love to chat but I have a thieving peacock I have to kill," Rave said, chestnut eyes ablaze.

" _Shitshitshitshit_!," Princess murmured as she ran to where Nat was standing in the center court, waving some sheet music in his hand.

"Looking for _this,_ Sweet Cheeks?," he grinned. "I _told_ you that I'd see you again, and here we are!"

To best describe Rave is to have a bitchy diva, emo, and brillant actor rolled into one. And right now, the bitchy diva had his claws out.

"Fucking hell, Goldburg! I NEED THAT!," he screamed as tried, but failed to grab the sheet music that Nat was holding over his head.

"And I need your phone number," the peacock grinned.

"Give it here, Nathan," Princess said. She had her hand out for the music and she looked _pissed_.

"B-b-but..."

"No butts, you ass. Hand it over."

He pouted as he handed her the sheet music. She immediately handed it to the steaming actor.

"I'm sorry, Rave. You should of told me you'd be here so I could warn you!," she said, as she drew him into a hug.

He barely hugged her back. Hugs just weren't his thing, but with Princess, he could manage a bit of a hug.

"I just moved here last weekend and I didn't get a cell phone til this morning," he said exasperatedly.

"Gimmie your phone."

He handed it over and Nat started blustering. She shot him a look.

"At least put my number in there!," he all but begged.

"Oh, HELL NO. Princess I will _cut_ you if you put his number in there! How do you know him, anyways?" Rave couldn't believe that the well heeled heiress _he_ knew would know such an asshole.

"Rave, meet Superman. And text me! We're having tacos at my place tomorrow and you're coming."

Rave froze. He knew her story. Their acting class was therapy for them both. He could get lost in the stories of the stage and not feel so alone. His parents abandonment on his first day of kindergarten shook him to his core. His aunt was all he had. She was still dealing with _all_ the feelings and emotions that come from one's innocence being stolen. She could act out, without the consequences that usually come with acting out. But he couldn't believe that the grinning idiot in front of him had the capacity to be sweet, kind, protective and as heroic as Princess had made him out to be.

"Will _he_ be there?," Rave asked. Nat was smirking. He wanted to slap that look off his face, but couldn't understand why he was being drawn in by Nat's honey colored eyes.

"Yes, he will and _and he'll be on his best behavior,_ " Princess said, shooting Nat a death glare.

"Ok, ok!," Nat said, throwing his hands up in surrender. "I'll just use it as my second chance to make another first impression."

Rave stormed off.

"See you, Sweet Cheeks!," Nat called to him, eyes not leaving the mahogany hairred boy's backside.

Rave just flipped him off.


	40. Chapter 40

**Author's Note: OH MY GOD. THE GANG'S ALL HERE!** ** _Finally_** **. Now we can really start having some fun! Like I said in my summary, I don't own Nat or Rave. I hope I can do them justice, tho. Thank you Mommy Acid and KiraKury for creating the two most beloved OCs in the EEE universe. I hope I make you proud! Now, (in my Shin Chan voice): HERE'S MORE SHOW!**

Kevin and Rolf had gym after study hall. Princess and Edd had their next class in the math and science wing. Nat had gone off to look for Rave.

"I swear that boy has a death wish," Princess said softly to herself.

As the bell rang, Edd hurried to Princess' side.

" _James_ is really _here_?"

"Apparently."

Edd looked contemplative.

"What's up, dude?," Princess asked as she gathered up her things.

"Will he be at dinner tomorrow?," Edd asked. He looked like he wanted to say more, but couldn't.

"Hopefully. Why?"

"If he is, I'll need you to make tea."

Princess understood. She knew that she had introduced Edd and the actor. She liked her friends to meet and bond. She took every opportunity to do so. If Edd wanted tea with Rave, she'd gladly make it.

"You've got it, Robin!," she grinned. Edd rolled his eyes, but there was a hint of a blush on his cheeks.

Edd found Kevin by the boys locker room door. He'd already changed into his gym clothes and was dragging a bag of footballs behind him.

"I've got chemistry and home ec next. Meet me by the nurse's office before you go to math, ok?," he asked, hugging the jock close.

"I'll show you chemistry," Kevin teased as he pulled a now blushing Edd closer to him.

" _Somebody_ wants a shot of 'Special K,'" a tall brunette said, clapping Edd on the shoulder before heading to the football field.

Kevin growled, but there was a hint of a blush growing from his neck to his ears.

" _Special_ K?" Edd looked curious, but Kevin could see the faint hints of jealousy and worry in his eyes.

"I'll tell you _all_ about _that_ after school, ok?," Kevin said, rolling his eyes.

 _Cecily's mark had struck again_.

"Don't worry, though. _I love you_. Ok? Now kiss me so I can make it through the rest of the day."

Edd wouldn't deny him.

Princess and Rolf were still standing by the gym doors. Edd walked up looking pensive.

"What's up, Bub?," Princess asked, as she watched him gather his things.

"It's nothing really. Just somebody said something about me wanting, "a shot of Special K." Kevin said we'd talk about it after school," he said, hitching his messenger bag on his shoulder.

" _Who_ said that to you, smart Ed boy?," Rolf asked. His eyes held a sternness that only flashed right before he lashed out in anger. The look startled Edd and Princess. Edd had seen it many times, usually right before a large, blunt object came down on Eddy's head.

" _Please_ don't be angry, Rolf! I trust Kevin and I to talk about it later," Edd said, arms up defensively in front of the foreign boy who's gaze was at the open back doors of the gym that faced the football field.

"I do, too, smart one. But I don't trust other people. _Only_ _Kevin_ should have mentioned _that_ to you. _No_ _one_ else," Rolf gently said, placing a strong hand on Edd's shoulder. "Now, who said it, so Rolf may clean up this mess before it becomes worst than Wilbur's stye."

"Tall, brown hair, green Nike shirt, blue shorts."

Rolf nodded and walked away. Edd's brows furrowed into a deeper worried crease.

"Look, I _know_ you can trust Kev," Princess said. "If _he_ says you'll talk, you'll talk."

 _Talking_. Edd remembered the advice Carlos had given them at the beach. _Talking was good_. He promised himself he'd talk to the jock after school. As far as he was concerned his relationship was at stake. Someone outside it knew something about his boyfriend that he didn't. He would _not_ have _that_.

"Let's get to class," he said, he and Kevin's conversation already forming in his mind.

Edd didn't have time to dwell on his imaginary conversation. Chemistry and home ec require clear heads. Plus, Kevin's hug and sweet kisses by the nurse's office between classes cancelled out his earlier worries. There was no change in the way he showed he cared for the brilliant boy. He was still as trustworthy as ever.

They met at the coach's office. They would be the first to officially meet the rest of the coaching staff. But first, they had to have a talk. Kevin was sitting on the wall, munching on a bag of chips when Edd walked up. Every deep conversation they'd had so far involved food.

 _"Kevin eats his feelings,"_ Edd thought as he slid down beside his love. Edd knew it wasn't healthy, so he told himself to do his best to not freak out on Kevin. He didn't want the athlete to go on a binge.

"Ok, _Special K_ , what's up?," he asked. He tried smiling but just didn't feel it. He knew he looked like he was mad.

"I _hate_ that name," Kevin said. He looked sad.

"What's wrong, Kev?," Edd asked softly as he crawled into his lap. Conversations were better when they sat close.

" _Cicely_ started it," Kevin said, sighing. "The _Special K_ thing. I can't even look at Special K food anymore! She'd tell people that we slept together and how awesome I was. But we _never_ did. We barely made it to third base."

Edd was stunned. He'd heard the rumors about how great Kevin was behind closed doors. Even the jr high girls wanted a chance with the jock. He could confirm the rumors himself. But he had no one to compare it to. He just knew that Kevin gave him orgasms that he could never give himself and he always felt safe and loved when he was with him.

" _Oh_."

" _Oh_ , is right. It just got worst with JJ. For some reason, either people wanted to fight us because they thought we were having sex or they wanted to know about what we did. We didn't do anything, either. We did _a lot,_ just not _that._ I have a feeling that people are going to think of you as some victim to my powers or something. That I'm using you or something. I think I'm more a victim to your powers, though."

" _ME?!_ ," Edd squeaked.

" _I love you, Edd_. I've _never_ felt this way with _anyone_. No crush. Not Cicely. Not JJ. _Not_ _even Nazz_. _Just you_. That's why I wanted you to be sure that you wanted to go all the way that night. I didn't want you to regret it. Especially after I started feeling the way I felt when we were done." Kevin's heart was in his eyes.

 _His eyes_. They were that soft emerald green again.

Edd held him close. His heart was beating fast and hard. He could barely breathe. That's when he realized he was crying.

"And I was so afraid that I'd lose you to other people's busybodiness," he sobbed into the red head's shoulder.

"Nope. Like I said, you've got me."

"I'm sorry if I pushed you that night. I just wanted to be with you _so bad_." His sobs had turned into giggles. He was a mess.

Kevin chuckled. "My little minx. You didn't push me. I know you well enough to know that _Eddward Vincent_ does what _he_ wants." He pulled back to look his love in the eyes. "Thanks for doing it with me. Not just the sex. _Everything_. You didn't even have to tutor me and you did. That's why I love you; you do what you want and you let me be a part of it."

Edd threw his arms around Kevin's neck and held him tight. Stuff like this was supposed to be in the movies and yet he was _living_ it.

"You _are_ special to _me_ , Kev. _No one_ has treated me like you do. If you think I'm lovable, you're the most lovable of _all_. I'm going to be honest with you, though. I didn't expect you to be my first. But I _never_ expected I'd be yours."

"The heart wants what it wants, Dorky and apparently, mine wants you, so here we are. Wild horses couldn't take me away," Kevin said, nuzzling the crook of Edd's neck.

Edd raised Kevin's face to his.

"I love you, Kevin."

"I love you, too, Edd."

Edd leaned in for a much needed kiss. When they came up for air, he had a question.

"Rolf didn't go crazy on anyone in gym class today, did he?," Edd asked. He was relived by their conversation, but worried about their friend.

"Naw, just made Justin run laps the entire time. He looked pissed, though. Why?"

"Well. he and Princess asked why I was so worried after I talked to you before class. He said that _only you_ should have told me about the whole "Special K" thing."

"Yea. He and Nat and Nazz had been with me through everything last year. I think that's why Nazz likes us together so much. You're so busy being you and being awesome, that there's no worries about what other people think or even do. And after you going off on Makayla, there's no worries about what they say, either," Kevin said laughing.

"So you heard?," Edd smirked.

 _If the PCH rumor mill is anything it's efficient._

"You know Dustin Miller and Bridget Watson are in that class with you, right?," Kevin asked.

Edd nodded. Both students sat behind him and were gaping the entire time he and Makayla were talking.

"Dustin is on the basketball team and Bridget is on the cheer squad. They texted Nazz and Rolf who texted me. Darnell is in that class, too. I'm surprised he didn't get it on video."

Darnell Smith was the president of the AV Club, headed up the student run tv and radio stations and was an all around tech wiz.

"I _think_ he did," Edd said. Kevin looked at him in shock

"You're _kidding_ me?!," he said as he scrabbled to look up the school's unofficial YouTube page on his phone.

"He was playing on his phone, but had it pointed at me and Makayla the whole time," Edd replied, cranning his neck to see what Kevin had found.

Sure enough, it was there. The video was titled, "Don't Mess With Special K's Double D." It had 350 hits so far. Kevin couldn't share the video on his Facebook page fast enough. Edd never clicked the like button so fast in his life.

Then the two boys looked at each other full on.

"You coming over tonight?," Edd asked, desire creeping into his baby blues.

"You making snacks?," Kevin asked, smirk on blast and a spark dancing in his bright green eyes.

"Yep."

"Wouldn't miss it."


	41. Chapter 41

The football team captain and the team manager met with their coaching staff. They dropped the best bit of news Kevin had gotten since Edd said he'd go out with him: they had a booster team again. Edd thought Kevin looked as close to his post orgasm face as Edd had seen him. To tell the truth, Kevin was that damn relieved. He didn't have to worry about the business of football anymore. He could just lead his team and _play_. Edd's job just got a bit harder, though. The booster team would be going to _him_ for any information that they watnted or needed. Thankfully, the kid was as organized as they come. He had preemptively anticipated what they would want and need and all the coach had to do was click a few icons on his computer screen and the information was at their fingertips.

He also had a small request: to get the new team tshirts out as soon as possible. Their first game was in two weeks and he wanted the team to be wearing their new gear by then. One of the sponsors was Peach Creek Sports. They sold all the sports gear in town and had made tshirts for all the local teams since they opened some 50 years ago. But with school starting, getting the shirts out would be a push. Thankfully, Antonio Jackson Realty was another sponsor. Having the multi-millionaire on board assured a few things. The shirts would be in the team's hands by Friday. Mr Jackson had assured his brother that there would be short and long sleeved tshirts, sweatshirts and team jackets as well. Edd was thrilled. They would get enough gear to have options that went along with Peach Creek's temperamental fall weather. Plus, the team could be wearing his friend's design all over town all year long. He couldn't wait to see the oaf's face when they got the shirts on Friday.

Practice went as well as expected and the team was as thrilled with all the news as Kevin and Edd were. Nat showed his appreciation for Edd's hard work by hoisting the genius in the air and spinning him around much to his chagrin and his boyfriend's amusement.

"Seriously, Babe, if it wasn't for you, we wouldn't be here. Nat's just trying to say, 'thank you,' in his own way," Kevin laughed after Nat put Edd down.

"I really wish he'd find a better way to express it," the brilliant, but dizzy boy replied.

After practice, Kevin took Edd home for the first time. He'd usually park at his place and Edd would walk home. Seeing his Harley in the beautiful boy's driveway had them both grinning and blushing. Kevin belong at the Vincent home as much as Edd did at the Barr's. Edd had his drawers, Kevin had a parking space. Because practice ended so close to the dinner hour, snacks became the dinner meal. Edd made pizza. Kevin thought it was the best pizza he'd ever had. Kevin finished his math homework and Edd got a head start on his readings for his English class. Kevin made a list of things Edd could cook for his home ec class while Edd worked on his chemistry. They'd finished worksheets from their other classes during their extended lunch hour in the gym. But it was already 830 by the time they had got done with everything _and_ Edd had cleaned up from dinner. And neither wanted to leave the other. But Edd had told his parents he'd be home after tonight.

"Lamest. Promise. Ever," Kevin pouted.

"I know, but a promise is a promise," Edd replied as he snuggled closer to his jock.

"Why can't I stay _here?_ ," Kevin whined.

"I only have a twin sized bed, Kevin."

"So? I like you close."

It was true. Kevin would sleep with his back to the wall or on his back and Edd would cuddle right next to him. Even when they were in the center of the bed, they would be _rightnextto_ each other.

"Ok, we can try it _just for tonight._ **But** , if _neither_ of us gets a good night's rest tonight, we only do sleepovers on the weekends at _your_ house!," Edd said. Halfway through his speech, Kevin had hoisted him over his shoulder and was running upstairs.

But Edd was stunned at what greeted him in his room. His dad got him a new bed. A full sized bed, but a new bed all the same. On it was a note:

For my growing boy!

Rest well,

Father

Edd melted into the comforter. Kevin threw the afghan he had at the foot of the bed over him and snuggled close.

"Guess I'll be staying here more often," he whispered into Edd's ear.

 _"Indeed you will_."

Kevin sent his mom a text that he was staying with Edd so she didn't worry. She was just thrilled that her baby boy had been as welcomed at Edd's as Edd was welcomed at their home. Edd didn't have any clothes for Kevin to sleep in, but Kevin always had spare clothes and toiletries in his bag. He played sports so much that it became a requirement to always have a spare set because he never knew where he'd end up after practice and wanted to be fresh no matter where he went next. Something about maintaining a fresh impression. Edd appreciated it. While Kevin fresh off the field was a bit intoxicating, he could only handle it for so long.

While Kevin was in the shower, Edd realized that his _box of tricks_ was in hidden in his _old_ bed frame.

" _Ohdearohdearohdearohdear!,"_ he muttered to himself as he nearly ranksacked his room looking for it.

But his understanding father had hid it in the far corner of his closet. And that's where Kevin found him, clutching the box like it was a long lost treasure trove.

"Eep!," Edd squeaked when he heard the jock snickering over him.

"A _box of tricks,_ Babe? You _are_ minx!"

"I have _needs_ , Kevin!," Edd protested.

"I _know_ ," the jock said, winking at him. "You've expressed them to me _very well_. But really, how long have _you_ and _that box_ been in a relationship?" Kevin was learning about a whole new side with Edd, but he'd _never_ tell his dad about _this_.

"A year," Edd said sheepishly. No one knew about this side of him. _Eddward the Pervert_ is what he'd think about himself sometimes. But he had _needs._

"A _year?!_ "

"Needs, Kevin. _Needs_."

"I'll say! My Double D is _Double Devious_."

"KEVIN!"

"Says the man with ' _needs._ '"

 _"Kevin_."

 _"Eddward."_

Hearing his full given name come out of the football captain's mouth, especially in that low, near admonishing tone, sent a ball of fire down Edd's chest to the pit of his stomach. But they had school tomorrow. He had to exercise some will power. But Kevin could see that he was losing some sense of his usual self control. Then he looked around the room. It was a bit of a mess. The only time Edd let a mess sit was after their first time but _that_ was only because he was so sore, he couldn't move. Kevin got an idea.

"Give me the box and go take a shower. I'll dry your hair when you get out."

Edd clung to the box. A look of fear and rejection was in his eyes.

"I won't peek," Kevin gently said as he held out his hands for the box. " _Trust me_."

Edd knew he could trust him. Kevin had yet to let him down. He gingerly handed over his box, got a change of underpants and some pjs and went to take a shower. Kevin hid the box in a hole he cut out in the box spring under the bed and cleaned up the room. He knew Edd would appreciate the gesture, which would loosen him up to some Kevin loving. No reindeer games. Just love.

After his shower and coming out to see his room straightened up and Kevin in bed with one of his old comic books, Edd was filled with a profound sense of peace and comfort. His mom was _so_ wrong. What he and Kevin had was the most normal and natural thing in the world. _This_ is what he wanted. Someone to spend time with, share things with, go to bed with and wake up to. He knew he was lucky to find it at 15. He made a promise to himself to keep it.

Kevin opened his arms and gave him his best puppy dog pout and Edd happily crawled into bed, towel in hand. He purred as Kevin gently dried his curls. His composure started to slip away when Kevin started to rub his strong hands across his delicate shoulders. He outright moaned when Kevin kissed the sensitve spot behind his right ear. He knew he was going to love displaying the new dark mark Kevin sucked into his collarbone. And when the athlete squeezed him tight and whispered _I love you's_ in his ears, he was _gone_. Lost in the bliss of love and affection, he finally felt at home in his own home for the first time in years. No matter where Edd was, as long as _Kevin_ was there, he was _home_.

Kevin kissed and held him close til they drifted off to sleep. They only took up a 1/3 of the space on the bed.


	42. Chapter 42

The next day, the cul-de-sac kids were looking forward to Edd's tacos and the Jackson family's Tuesday take out. Princess made sure that Ed would bring Jimmy and Sarah. Kevin got started on his English class readings while Edd, Rave and Princess had a pre dinner tea party. Edd told his boyfriend he had to have a meeting with the drama king and the heiress and Kevin sent him into Princess breakfast nook with a kiss whie he stayed in the living room. Seeing Edd's concern for the new kid, he knew that Edd needed the space to do whatever needed to be done to ease the concern he saw in Edd's eyes.

Tea at the ready, Edd started the conversation.

"James, you never call and you never write," he gently teased.

"I didn't think about it," Rave shrugged.

"Anyone want to clue me in?," Princess asked.

"Edd's Aunt Vanessa was the lawyer that handled my custody case," Rave said.

"Your _mom's_ sister," Princess shockingly asked. "But h-how? Why?"

"James told me at your show 5 years ago, how you both bonded over the heavy issues that affected your lives. I asked what his was and he said he had an issue with his parents and their problems with not being decent ones. I gave him my Aunt's card because I knew she dealt with child custody cases and could help. I just never knew things had settled," Edd said.

"That's because they _just_ settled, _like a week ago._ As soon as the judge terminated my parents parental rights, the state released me to my aunt's full legal custody. Two days later, the adoption went through. Her job at the hospital had transfered her here a month ago, but they let her hold off on starting til the custody thing was over, and we only got moved in this weekend. We both had our first days here yesterday," Rave said.

" _Whoa_ ," Princess said. "Your aunt's a badass Edd."

"She prefers "children's advocate," Princess," Edd giggled.

" _Still_ , she _rocks_!" The heiress was stoked that at least _someone_ on Edd's _Marion_ side was a decent person.

"She is a wonderful person," Edd replied.

"So Princess, what's your deal with Goldburg?," the actor asked. Nat had racked his nerves in music class and stealing his sheet music was a hanging offense as far as he was concerned, but he couldn't shake how giddy he felt staring in the peacock's honey colored eyes. _How'd the heiress know the teal haired one?_

"Nat's really a decent guy, but he _is_ a peacock. Like I told you, he helped save my life. Kevin there is Batman and Edd here is my Boy Wonder. I think he likes you and is only acting like an idiot to get a rise out of you."

" _Fine_. For _you,_ I won't destroy him. But if he keeps it up, I _will_ throttle him," the drama king said.

"Just holler if you need any help. I can whip him back in line," the heiress snickered.

Edd let loose a relieved sigh. Kevin had been listening in on their conversation. Again his love's heart for helping other people had truly changed someone's life. Princess finding her way to cope with her own life's trauma had brought them all together. In that breakfast nook sat three teens that Kevin knew would be Edd's backbone for when he couldn't be. The Eds were a strong trio. But Kevin could see them comfortably growing apart, but not breaking up, just maturing and doing more of their own thing. Kevin just felt like it wouldn't hurt his love to make another trio of his own in this new stage in his life.

Soon, the rest of the cul-de-sac and the Kankers showed up, Nat strolled up the street not too far behind. He did behave himself over dinner. He didn't want to risk Princess' and thus her dads ire. Rave watched closely. The peacock was a decent enough fellow. He was just all too happy to let his freak flag fly for Rave's taste. _But those eyes_. Rave couldn't shake them. He wanted to swim in those amber colored pools of light. There was something sweet and comforting about them. And it simultaneously pissed him off and gave him a peace he'd been searching for for years. _What in the entire fuck was happening?!_

Nat and Kevin sat back as the rest of their friends watched in awe at Edd and Princess at work in the kitchen. The Mad Scientist and his Beautiful Assistant. It was like watching a ballroom dance. _Enthralling_. Rolf was enchanted. Kevin ate what felt like his weight in tacos. Jimmy and Sarah _begged_ for Edd's recipe. But _that_ was one secret Edd would _always_ keep.

Rave and Princess told their story. Nat was floored. The diva, who's heart was stealing his own, had the strength and moxie to back up that Level 5000 sass. A kid tough enough to walk through being outright abandonded by those who were supposed to never leave _and not_ come out a complete basketcase got _all_ his respect and admiration. He had to get to know this kid better. _He just had to._ Nazz wanted to know how they could help with this year's Christmas extravaganza.

"Just come. It'll be fun," the heiress said.

Then she got an idea.

"Edd, I'm going to need your help again this year," she said.

" _Anything_ , Princess."

Edd's organizational skills kept her on task over the years, but usually, her dads would hire professional planners and Edd would spend the weekend at the Jackson family's Peach City condo as a guest and Princess' Special Guest for the Extravaganza's weekend of events.

"I'm gonna need you to play the piano for me while I do my Judy Garland melody."

Edd gaped at her. Princess had only done that melody _in public_ a few times at her late maternal grandmother's assisted living facility in the years leading up to the woman's death. Princess only did it when her grandmother asked and only because _she_ asked. After she died, she refused to do it. It was just too painful. Her dads backed her up.

But Edd loved that melody. Princess sang like an angel. To him, that melody sung in her strong, rich alto made her given name make sense. He'd play it for her in private every once in a while, but now, for the first time in 7 years she was going to do it _in public_.

Recovering, he said, "I'll get my sheet music out this weekend."

"Excellent!," came her giddy reply.

"Well, mark your calendars for the first full weekend in December, kids!," LeMont said. "We'll book a hotel penthouse suite for you guys to stay at over the weekend and a limo will pick you up from the cul-de-sac after school on Friday. And if you guys need _anything_ before hand to get ready, let Princess know, ok?"

The kids gave their affirmations as father picked up daughter and twirled her around as she squealed. _His baby was hitting the stage again._ Her wings were being spread. She was ready to fly.


	43. Chapter 43

**Author's Note: Ok, so I was thinking.** ** _Dangerous_** **, I know. I've been updating like crazy and I JUST CANNOT STOP. The ideas just keep coming. And I'm all like, "Am I annoying people with this?" But then I remember that this is a free site and people are free to read or not as they please. I know I do! So I've decided that at least for tonight, I'll update til I get sleepy. And then in the future I'll just update til I get sleepy or more pressing real life matters beg for my time. So gird your inboxes, kids. I'm going in!**

Edd and Mr and Mrs Barr enjoyed their pizza dinner on Wednesday night. Kevin felt amblivant about it. After Edd's homemade pizza, all other pizza just didn't measure up. Charles gave a knowing, loving glance to his wife. He understood the feeling. Kevin's love for Kathleen's meatloaf was only eclipsed by his father's own. His son had fallen _hard_ for the genius boy from across the street. He couldn't have been happier for the two of them. In his line of work, he knew a good thing when he saw it. When things just worked, you didn't mess around with it. _Why else have jawbreakers remained unchanged for years?_

Edd would spend the night tonight. Homework and readings were complete and the boys sat in cuddled, content silence listening to Kevin's romantic Spotify playlist when they were done. _It was the little things._ It was being able to be close like this that quieted their internal storms. Edd had swim team tryouts in the morning before school. A tiny piece of his brain wanted to freak out, but his heart, in the comforting hand of the Adonis underneath him, said that things would be ok. His more logical centers backed up his heart. He knew he could swim. And his competitive streak was aching to be released. He had this thing in the bag.

The next morning, Kevin walked Edd to the boys locker room door.

"This is where I leave you," he all but pouted.

"And this is where I'll meet you," Edd said, smiling that reassuring smile that made his heart swell.

He had no worries, Edd always came back to him. He was just sad he couldn't watch his shark take to the water.

So he waited. He got ahead on his English class readings. He knew Edd would be proud of that. About 45 minutes later, as he took notes on his third reading, Edd walked up to him, _beaming_. On his shoulder was a Peach Creek High Swim Team gym bag. Kevin scooped the brilliant boy up in a strong embrace that earned him Edd's trademark squeak, but Kevin couldn't let go. Peach Creek was going to bitten by the shark that took a huge bite out of him.

"But they don't post the full results til this afternoon, so _please_ don't say anything to anyone!," Edd said. "The coach was so impressed that he gave me my things right away." His eyes then sparkled as he dropped a bomb on his jock boyfriend, "I made the _varsity team,_ Kevin."

It took every ounce of the red head's will not to ravish the brilliant, beautiful boy right there. _His_ Edd, who he knew to be wonderful and perfect in every way, had now become a part of Peach Creek's elite. The elation and fear fighting in the genius' eyes was so damned cute Kevin full on kissed him in the now slightly crowded hall way. A few gave looks of disdain, a few more were outright vocal about their response, but the quarterback and the shark didn't care. Edd was taking charge of his high school career and Kevin couldn't have been happier to be along for the the ride.

By lunch, the coach had the results posted. The friends all celebrated Edd's new found extra curricular activity involvement with lots of blueberries. Edd emailed his parents the news. His mother sent a short reply of congratuations with an admonishment to focus on his studies in return. His father called and promised a trip for ice cream soon to celebrate. Kevin's presence was also expected at the event. The football and swim coach worked out a schedule that they figured the brilliant boy could handle. Edd decided that he and Kevin needed to talk about _their_ schedule. And so they found their rhythm. Mondays, Wednesdays and Thursdays were swim practice days. But Edd would take his practices during gym on Monday, Wednesday and Friday. Saturdays were for meets. Tuesdays meant dinner and a study group at Princess'. Wednesday was family night with the Barr's. Thursday nights were study group night for the entire football team at Peach Creek's public library. Friday was game day for Kevin. Sundays were date days with Kevin and Mondays would be date night at Edd's.

"We can do this, Babe," Kevin said. "You've got me."

The next day, Kevin watched two Ed boys seal their places with Peach Creek's roughiest and rowdiest. The new tshirts went over so well, the booster team decided to sell them to raise money for anything the football team might need. Ed's face would light up any time he saw _anyone_ wearing his design. But Kevin loved the look on Double D's face more. A look of content happiness at watching his friend earn the respect of his peers would wash over him. And the red head would fall a little bit more in love with him because of the love he had for his friends.

Edd practiced for Princess' variety show performance. He watched Rolf erect a barn. He saw two dads impressed by a foreign family whose big hearts and back 50 acres opened for their daughter. She was tenatively released to them on Saturday afternoons to ride her horses, her bodyguard by her side. Rolf didn't mind. The man was the closest person to her outside of her family and his friends. He was his mentor and guide to the angel's heart. He wouldn't begrudge the man. He needed him.

The two boys would go for rides on Kevin's motorcycle on Sundays. One particular Sunday, Edd learned something new about Kevin. They would be spending the day at the Peach City Zoo. Kevin was really excited about a new exhibit opening, but he wouldn't tell Edd what it was. The zoo was educational and entertaining enough that Edd didn't mind the surprise. But seeing the look on Kevin's face when they came up to it, made Edd fall even more love with the red headed boy.

Edd knew all about Kevin's endearing sweet side. He'd occasionally let it out in public, but it was all directed to, for and at Edd. But this time it wasn't. They were standing in front of a huge, new permanent exhibit house. Inside, were _penguins_. Lots of them. From all over the globe. Kevin was practically squealing. Edd had _never_ seen him like this. When they went inside, Edd stood back in awe and looked on in sweet adoration as Kevin flitted about the exhibit house. He learned so much about penguins that day. And even more about Kevin. The tough boy's soft spot had room for Edd and little flightless black and white birds. Edd didn't mind sharing the space.


	44. Chapter 44

**Author's Note: So apparently, I've injured my hand. I've never been great about maintaing my hands on the "home keys" on the keyboard and I strained a couple fingers in my right hand. I'm right handed. But thanks to some Icy Hot and Advil, I'm doing better. So updates will occur as long as I'm able to do so depending upon how busy, tired or injured I am. I'll try to keep my fingers on the "home keys." Now back to the** ** _luuuuuuv_** **!**

The booster team's only regular request happened the first full Saturday of every month for the entire football season. They'd meet with the coaching staff, Kevin and Edd for lunch at the pizzeria in downtown Peach Creek. It was their way of keeping tabs on the team they had promised to support. But it could be intimidating for the boys. They were responsible to 20 extra adults. Sometimes the team thought Kevin was being too rough on them. Sometimes Eddy thought that Double D was taking the team manager thing too seriously. But they'd push through. Every meeting with the booster club ended with a date to either the ice cream or gealto shop. Nothing like a sweet treat to decompress from having to explain to 20 adults why someone failed a test, skipped class or the team couldn't pull off an "easy win."

But one September Saturday, Edd was giddy. His dad was taking them out for ice cream to celebrate his making the swim team. He picked them up from the Vincent home with a gift for Kevin. A key. To the house.

"If _anything_ happens, I want you to be able to come to the house. No matter what, you'll have an open door. _Vincent's_ are always delighted to have a guest," Michael said.

It was true. The _Vincent's_ were gracious hosts. Not that the _Marion's_ weren't. They were more the helpful type, but they needed a reason. Vincent's didn't. Edd had learned to navigate both world's.

The boys were stunned. What would _Lynn_ think? Apparently, Michael didn't care. Edd was a Vincent. Vincent's had open doors.

"Thanks, Doc!," Kevin grinned. His smile was like a beam of sunlight in Edd's sky. Edd's dad's support was always a boost.

"No problem, Kevin. Thank you for loving my son."

Both boys blushed. But like a good dad, Edd's dad knew. _He_ _just knew_.

"So how goes the sports ball swim season?"

"Father!"

Kevin just laughed. He loved that _Vincent_ sassafras.

It was in late September that Princess came to Batman with a request. A dance was coming at the end of the month and an heiress had a dork she wanted to dance with.

"Kevin, do you think I could take Edd to the Freshman Dance? _Please?!_ I know he'll say that he'll have tto run it by you, so _please_ let me take him to the dance!," she pleaded.

The list of people who would turn down a request from _Princess_ was a short one. Very short. Like, only two people on the list. Her dads. Others would deflect or drag their feet, but would eventually acquiesce. Her dads would be the _only people_ to _outright_ tell her no. But she knew how relationships worked. Kevin and Edd were dating. One going to an event like a dance _without_ the other was one thing. But a legit _date_ was an entirely different animal. It didn't matter that Edd was gay. Kevin was bi. Edd going on a date with Princess would turn PCH's rumor mill on it's head.

"Look, I'll run it by him. But the _final_ decision is his, though."

Princess understood. Kevin and Edd had a "no pressure" clause to their relationship. All requests could be accepted or denied at will and it'd be respected. Either felt like they owed the other anything. Respect was paramount and it was honored.

The heiress wanted to go dancing, though, and she couldn't take Rolf. Her dad's dating rule was still in effect: NEVER. Plus, the Freshman dance was for freshman _only._ Edd couldn't even go with Kevin, so why not with her? They were friends, her dads trusted him and for goodness sakes, they were THREE TIME Peach City Junior Ballroom Masters Champions. She was on the dance team. She belonged on the dance floor and he was the one who could tear it up with her. There was a _slight_ expectation that he'd go with Marie. He was an Ed and she was a Kanker, but she had already declared she wasn't going. But Princess had a plan for that, too. _All_ of them were going to the dance as far as she was concerned.

Kevin was kinda shocked to see Edd actually entertaining the thought of going to the dance. They had only danced at home. Edd would squeak and get embarrased if Kevin even tried to spin or do even do a _slight_ sway with him in public. But Princess was Princess and Princess had asked if he'd like to go to the dance with her. He also liked the fact that she asked Kevin to ask him. To him it showed how much respect she had for his relationship. Whereas Eddy and sometimes even Ed would try to yank him away or otherwise monopolize what little time away from Kevin he offered, Princess had gone to his love _first_. That kind of respect had to be properly acknowledged and thanked. A couple spins on the dance floor with someone who could actually dance seemed the proper way to do it.

"Ok, I'll go. Are you going to be alright without me?," Edd asked a thoroughly shocked Kevin.

" _No_ , but I _guess_ I'll manage," he pouted.

"How about we make a deal," Edd offered. "I'll go to the Freshman dance with Princess, you go to the sophomore dance next month with Nazz and we'll go to homecoming together?"

" _Wait_ , you'll go to _homecoming_ with _me?!_ You'll **dance** _in public with me?!,_ " Kevin all but squeaked.

Edd gave him an incredulous look.

" _Yes_ , I'll go to _homecoming_ with you. Isn't that what couples do?"

"Yeah, but you _never_ dance in public with me," Kevin said. Edd would hold his hand, kiss and hug him in public, but he could never get the dork to dance.

"For an actual dance, I'll make an exception. Now let's kiss on it."

And they did.

Princess was thrilled with being able to go to the dance with her longtime dance partner. Marie was another story. She and Nazz were all but official. She didn't want to screw up her chances with the cheer captain by going to a dance. She thought it'd cause too many problems. But Princess had an idea.

"What if you go with Rave? He's an excellent dancer and it'd be a friendly date, nothing unseemly," Princess said, hoping to counter another of the blue haired girl's excuses.

"Seriously, _he'd_ go with _me?"_ Marie found the idea a little ridiculous. The drama king had been civil and cordial to her. A date to the dance required him to be a little more friendly, something she didn't think he had in him.

"Look, it's gonna be a friendly group date anyways. My dad is getting the limo to pick you guys up from Edd's or Kevin's and it'll be me and Edd, your sisters and the other Eds and you and Rave. If Nat's not gonna be around to bug him, he'd be more likely to go. Since Nat _can't_ go, Rave will."

"Ok, _I_ want to talk to him to be sure, though," Marie said. If she heard it from Rave, she was more likely to believe it.

"No Goldburg? I'm in," was his reply.


	45. Chapter 45

Nat was as unhappy about the dance as Kevin. He'd been after the actor for _weeks_ at this point (despite Edd pointing out that school had only been in session about a month, for Nat, it felt like _forever_ ) and still had gotten nowhere. And now he was going to a _dance_ with _Marie Kanker._ This wasn't right!

"We could crash the dance!," he suggested to Kevin, wholly out of earshot of Edd in study hall one day.

"We're not crashing the dance. I ain't trying to get suspended!"

Nat had to give his red headed friend that. If they crashed the dance, they'd be suspended. Who knows what Coach Williams or _Edd_ would do to them.

"Ugh, so what are _you_ gonna do all night?"

"Prolly play some video games. I think I need to get tickets to that art show he wants to go to in the city next week." Kevin usually took the time he spent without Edd to look up things to do when he got him back.

"I'm coming over. Get Nazz and Rolf. It'll be like old times. And maybe we can find a way to get me with His Royal Bitchiness like we did for you and Double Delicious." Nat knew it was time to call in reinforcements if his love was willing to go out for the night with _Marie Kanker._

His red headed asshole best friend just laughed. Edd and Kevin came together _on their own._ If Nat would calm the fuck down, he'd probably be smooching the emo diva by now. But Nat didn't remain calm for _anything_. He'd go in guns blazing and freak flag flying. He was a peacock like that.

" _Fine_. I'll text Nazz. But if you want this kid, you _have_ to do what we say!"

Nat cocked a brow.

"What _are you?_ My _mother?_ "

"I'm getting laid, that's what I am. And Edd _loves_ me."

 _Point taken_.

"Fine, _fine_. Whatever. Just make sure that Rolf knows that snacks mean junk food, not stewed and pickled vegetables."

The night of the dance, Edd flitted about Kevin's room getting ready. Kevin was going to enjoy taking his blue tie off of the blue eyed genius when he got back. But why _blue?_ What that tie was doing to the color of Edd's eyes was making Kevin giddy, sad and turned on all at once. This was _not_ fair.

Princess had the limo pick up Rave, then they headed to the cul-de-sac. Nazz walked Marie down from her house. Jonny had some girl from his history class, the other Eds picked up their Kankers and everyone met at Kevin's as the limo pulled up. Rolf hadn't said anything about Princess going to the dance. He just didn't feel it was his place since they weren't dating. _Just friends_. But when she stepped out of the limo in a blue strapless party dress with a black lace overlay, black wrap and silver heels, he wanted to protest her attendance at the event. He wanted to protest it a lot. She couldn't go! She looked _amazing_. What if she met someone else there?! Someone her dads _would_ let her date?!

Pictures were taken and posted and tagged. Princess made a point to send a selfie of herself and Rolf to her dads. She was looking at the camera. He was looking at _her_. LeMont knew as soon as he saw the photo that the boy his daughter wouldn't stop talking about was as enamoured by her as she was by him. It took all of Antonio's will not to bring her back home and lock her away. But James had assured him of the young man's sweet intentions with the girl. Plus, she wasn't going to the dance with him. She was still safe. But for how long? Would she really take flight with _him?_ Would he catch her if she fell?

Edd sent a photo to his mother as well. It was of him and Marie. The comment that accompanied it was laced with his trademark sass: Marie and I will be attending a dance together this evening. I hope this photo makes you happy. I will be spending the night at KEVIN'S when the dance has concluded.

Lynn threw her phone across her office. Michael was glad for insurance.

So the freshmen went dancing and the sophomores sulked. Well, _the boys_ sulked. Nazz was handling it all just fine.

"We're not _dating_ ," she told her friends. "We're just hanging out."

" _A lot,_ " Kevin replied.

Nazz shrugged, but there was tiny gleam of happiness in her teal eyes. Kevin remembered seeing it when they were kids. She used to look at _him_ like that.

"You _like like_ her, don'tcha?," he breathlessly asked his best friend.

"I dunno. I mean she's fun and crazy cute..."

"And _crazy,"_ Nat _sang._

"The Kankers _are_ as wild as boars," Rolf said.

 _"_ She's not _that_ bad, guys," the blond giggled.

The boys stared blankly at her.

"She's prolly just calmed down because she's not in denial about who she is anymore," Nat said thoughtfully. He looked the blond full on. "What about you, Nazz? Do you know who you are? She deserves to know."

"Yeah, _SHE_ deserves to know," the blond said, with a seriousness in her eyes that effectively killed the conversation.

A movie was put on, but Kevin couldn't shake the look in Nazz's eyes. _What was she holding back from them?_

Halfway through the movie, all four teens were getting tagged in multiple Facebook posts every 5 minutes or so. Kevin was getting too exasperated to ignore them anymore. The first one he clicked on blew him away. It was a video of Princess and Edd dancing. But it wasn't the usual awkward teenage grind. The dork and the heiress had _moves_. Hearing that Edd could dancing and knowing he could do a few moves wasn't anything compared to the sight streaming through Kevin's phone. He paused the movie, much to the dismay of his friends and grabbed his laptop.

"Guys, you _have_ to see this!"

When he hit play, his friends gasped. Rolf was _floored_. His angel was spinning and twirling and moving her feet in ways he'd only seen by professionals on tv. He'd seen her dance during halftime at football games. But those dances were choreographed. This was dancing with freedom. Freedom to move and twist your body like you wanted. Kevin was just as enthralled. He knew Edd could move. But this, _this_ was like the Edd he knew _intimately_. He was leading the heiress, but he was following along with her. He didn't make a move that she couldn't match, but he also didn't miss any step she took in response to his. He and Edd would dance like that in bed. It was a push and pull that only intimate partners had. No wonder they never danced in public. Edd couldn't bear to expose what he and Kevin had to the world like that. But he had made a deal. Edd _never_ backed down from a deal. Their love would be spilled out on the dance floor for the school to see. Kevin didn't know whether to be excited or terrified.

" _Geeze_ ," Nazz breathed. "They can _move_."

"They've been dancing together for years apparently. They have dance trophies and everything," Kevin said, running a hand down his flushed face.

"Well, now we can see that Double Diva's hips don't lie, either," Nat said. Nazz hit him on the back of his head and Kevin gave him a stink eye.

Rolf was quiet. But his friends could tell a thousand questions were running in his head.

"Rolf, we can make homecoming a group thing. Or you can at least meet her there," Nazz said. She could see the tall foreign boy wanted to dance with the heiress like Double D was apparently doing.

"Can you help me move like her, Nazz?," he shyly asked. He wanted to dance with Princess, but he didn't want his goat's footwork to show up his.

"I'd be happy to," she replied. "Kev, gimmie a beat!"

Kevin looked up a few songs for Nazz and Rolf to dance to while Nat pitched a fit at a video of Rave dancing with Marie.

Kevin scrolled through the rest of his notifications. He had been tagged in all of Edd's pictures. The freshmen looked like they were having fun. They deserved it. Then he got a text.

MyEdd: Miss you. I'll be home soon. Can you run the tub for me? :)

MyKev: Anything for my tiny dancer :*


	46. Chapter 46

As soon as the limo pulled up in Kevin's drive way, he kicked his friends out. Edd asked for tub time, Edd was getting tub time. The other teens didn't mind. They wanted to see their crushes, too. Except Nat was furious that Rave had already gone back home.

"He asked to be dropped off first, so I had Tony drop him off first," Princess said in response to his whining and pouting.

"Told you to stop peacocking around," Nazz called over her shoulder as she and Marie walked _hand in hand_ to her house.

Nat sulked back to his car. He was who he was, but the actor's rejections were starting to wear on him. _What could he do to prove to the diva that he was serious in his affections for him?_

"Look, homecoming is in two weeks. I'm going to try to convince my dads to let us all go together as a group. If you want to be his date, you have two weeks to get your shit together. I'll help you, but you gotta follow his lead to get him," Princess told the peacock as he started his car.

He knew she had a point.

"We'll do brunch on Sunday," he told her, eyes serious. He'll have the boy if it's the last thing he did.

Turning to Rolf, Princess said, "Since I didn't come see my horses today, my dads said I could come tomorrow, if that's alright with you and your family."

"Rolf looks forward to that, Princess," the foreign boy said. He had missed her that day. To get to make up for it wasn't going to be an offer he'd ever be refusing.

Kevin had already pulled Double D inside. Once the door was closed, he grabbed his tie and tugged his beautiful, tiny dancer to his suite. Edd didn't mind, but the look in Kevin's eyes was near feral and that did scare him a bit. Once he got him in the bedroom, Edd could hear water running in the tub, but before he could dwell on it, Kevin had him pinned against the bedroom door.

" _God_ , I missed you," he mumbled into the crook of Edd's shoulder as he laid open mouthed kisses from the back of his ear to his collarbone.

Edd's only response was to jerk his hips against Kevin's and whine out a moan. _Damn those hips._ They're about to be Kevin's undoing. He spent most of the night watching and rewatching all the videos of Edd and Princess dancing together. Darnell's status as PCH's resident cameraman did not disappoint. Neither did Edd's moves. His hips didn't lie. They called to Kevin like a moth to a flame. He didn't mind getting burned if he could keep those hips next to him.

Off came that sexy damn tie. As Kevin was undoing his pants, Edd looked over his shoulder to see the tub was about to overflow.

 _"Kevin, the tub!"_

Horny and irritated, Kevin ran into the bathroom to turn off the tub. He returned to see Edd's eyes had gone sapphire, they were ablaze with desire, and he was taking his sweet damn time getting his white oxford shirt off.

 _Kevin must be dying. The minx was stripping for him!_

Edd's shirt hit him in the face, then his pants. His coaching Edd on how to play catch was paying off. Kid may not be able to throw a ball all that well, but he could toss a shirt like a pro. Then he picked up the tie.

Kevin's affinity for him in his clothes was one thing and Edd loved to play it up whenever he could. But his reaction to Edd borrowing a blue tie to match Princess' blue dress for the dance had given him an idea.

"Wanna play a reindeer game?"

Kevin had never wanted to play a game so much in his life. Edd was still in his black tank undershirt and black boxer briefs. The contrast of his underclothes against his pale skin and the seductive fire in his eyes had Kevin on fire.

"How do you play?," he asked, rounding on his boyfriend, turned devious sexpot, to push him into the bed's footboard.

Edd put the tie around Kevin's neck and tugged him to the end bedpost closest to the bathroom. He was going to need a soak when he was done playing this game. He just didn't want either of them to have to move far to get it.

Slipping the tie from Kevin's neck, wrapping it around his own wrists, he held his hands up in surrender and said, in the sexiest voice Kevin had ever heard, _"Figure it out."_

"You're a naughty, _naughty_ boy, Eddward Vincent," Kevin said in a gravely baritone Edd only heard in the bedroom and a few phone conversations when he _knew_ Edd was in public and would get flustered and embarrased.

He picked Edd up and tossed him on the bed. Then he grabbed the tie and slipped it over the low bedpost. He checked to make sure it was loose enough to not cut off too much blood circulation, but tight enough that Edd couldnt move. The concern in his eyes made Edd adore him all the more. _Safety **and** comfort first._

Then the lustful fire in his eyes returned. Edd couldn't wait to get consumed by the flames.

A game was played. Edd was the naughty minx who'd stolen Kevin's heart. His punishment was to be covered in kisses, marked and caressed. A punishment Edd _gleefully_ accepted. And then Kevin stepped _his_ game up. He ripped off Edd's tank and slipped his boxer briefs off in less than 5 seconds. Edd knew he was strong. And fast. But Kevin had never moved that fast to get him naked before. Or destroyed his clothing. The feral look returned, but swimming in it was love and adoration, a little shock and a little awe. Edd was _his_. Edd was a _minx_. And now Edd was lying in _his_ bed, wholly naked, tied up and ready to be **dominated** , _ravished_ and _loved_ on. The beautiful boy couldn't escape him. The look in his eyes said he didn't want to.

Kevin reluctantly slid off the bed and walked to his nightstand for lube and two condoms. He slowly slid off his pants and boxers, delighting in Edd's eyes going wide with lust and adoration. Then he slowly slid his shirt off and threw it in the minx's face. But Edd countered like the minx he was and took the shirt in his teeth, swung his head to one side, and when he swung it back to the other, he spit the shirt out onto the floor.

"I deserved that," the brilliant one giggled.

 _"Indeed."_

"Dear god, you're beautiful," Kevin said as he crawled up Edd from the head of the bed. He loved to see the look of slight shock in Edd's eyes and his blush every time he paid him a compliment. He knew Edd didn't believe him, but he also knew that he loved how he showed him how he felt. So that's what he did.

Edd thought he was going to break the bedpost he was gripping as Kevin kissed a path of open mouthed kisses from his neck to his naval before kissing up and down his cock, never taking his eyes off Edd. They gleamed with mischief as a seductive fire danced in bright emerald pools. When the jock took the genius' cock in his mouth, the brilliant boy all but screamed. Because he couldn't touch him, every nerve ending was on fire.

 _Kevin was enjoying the hell outta this!_

Kevin's mouth was hot and wet and his tongue was doing things to Edd that it had never done before. Rather, with his hands tied behind his head, he never _felt_ Kevin's tongue like this on him before. Teeth grazed the head of his cock and he nearly came. Seeing the minx nearly lose it on that move made Kevin halt his actions. As much as Edd wanted him to finish, he knew the rule: we come together.

Kevin slowly prepped him like he always did, kissing him hard when he moaned each time Kevin's fingers would brush past his prostate. And then Kevin grabbed his left foot and gave him a massage from his toes to hips and tossed it over his shoulders. He repeated the action with his right leg, but he put it around his waist. He cradled his head with one hand and the other grabbed the bedpost as he lined up his cock with Edd's hole and slowly pushed himself inside.

 _Edd must be dying._

He wrapped his legs as tight around Kevin as he could. Kevin was _whining_ with need in Edd's shoulder as he waited for him to adjust to after each push of his hips towards Edd's ass.

But Edd, _oh Edd._ The brilliant one was barely breathing. He wanted to touch Kevin, but he didn't. He wanted to be tied down, **dominated** and _ravished_. But Kevin whining in his shoulder let him know that the jock _wanted_ him. _He was_ _wanted_. He wanted to let Kevin know that he _wanted_ him, too. When Kevin was finally hilted inside, it took every ounce of Edd's will not immediately start grinding down on the wonderful cock in his ass. He took a moment to adjust, _breathe_ and look Kevin in the eye.

"I-I'm ready," he panted.

Kevin touched his forehead to Edd's.

"You know I love you, right?," he whispered, his lips barely grazing Edd's.

Edd nodded.

"Good. I love you, but Babe, I'm going to fuck the shit out of you tonight," Kevin growled out as he slowly pulled out of Edd and quickly rammed himself back in.

Edd gasped and saw stars. He arched his back perfectly and Kevin's hands quickly grabbed the hips that had been giving him fits for hours. Kevin propped up on one knee and held on to his hips as he thrusted the genius up and down on his cock, his forehead on Edd's chin as the brilliant one's head stayed arched back as he moaned.

Edd was once again surprised by his All American Boy. He never would have suspected him to be _so_ into _this_. And when Kevin untied his restraint and Edd got to hold him tight again, all Edd could do was moan out that he loved him. Kevin accepted him, quirks, kinks and all. Kevin did love Edd. Edd taught him how to forgive and accept others. His kinky side was nothing compared to the fact that he opened his heart to him and let him in. He forgave their past and promised a brighter future. No matter what, he wasn't going to let _anything_ that _anyone, not even Edd_ , threw at him get in the way of that.

As always, they came together. Kevin begged his little minx to cum and when he did and moaned Kevin's name, Kevin grabbed his hips and rode his orgasm out while Edd gleefully called him his cowboy.

When they finally came down from their orgasmic high, Kevin had a question.

"Shower and soak?"

"Shower and soak," was happily whispered in his ear.

That blue tie, is now Kevin's _favorite_ tie.


	47. Chapter 47

The boys loved their 'Shower and Soak' time. They'd do it after every football game and swim meet. It was their chance to relax and just _talk_. School and sports weren't big topics. They did enough of that together to know how the other felt or was doing. This is when Kevin would whisper the lyrics to cheesy love songs in Edd's ear. They found out that their political leanings reflected their relationship; Edd was a social liberal, but fiscal conservative, Kevin was an all around moderate. Two opposites attracted and learned to compromise. And what resulted was the best thing that ever happened to either of them. If only America could catch up. Edd would whisper the most mundane things in French or Italian and Kevin thought it would be the sexiest, most romantic thing he'd ever heard. Kevin would run a hand through Edd's curls and softly sing the Celtic lullabies his maternal grandmother used to sing to him. And tell the Irish dirty jokes his dad's great uncle had told him as a child when his mom wasn't in earshot. They'd just enjoy each other's company and bask in their young love.

After their tie down reindeer game, Edd needed it. Thankfully the water was still hot when they got in. Kevin's parents, seeing his athletic intentions, had spared no expense with the tub. It had a heater that kept the water warm til Kevin had had enough and got out. They had a shower and soak the night before, but Edd didn't have time after his swim meet because he had to come home and get ready for dinner and the dance. So after nearly 3 hours of dancing with Princess and coming home to amazing sex with Kevin, he needed to relax. Kevin rubbed soothing circles on his aching hips.

"If you do what you did tonight at homecoming, I'm not sure I'm going to be able to control myself," Kevin whispered in his ear.

Edd just softly chuckled.

"I see Darnell has gotten your attention with me again."

"Damn straight he did! Dude, you looked _amazing_ out there." Kevin didn't even try to mask his awe. Edd, the nerdiest boy he knew, quiet, shy, conservative Edd could _dance_.

Every new thing Kevin learned about Edd always struck him with a bit of shock and awe. His dancing, his ability to cook gourmet meals, his ability to commuicate with just about anyone because he spoken _7 different languages_ _fluently_. The list just went on and on. How Kevin ever managed to get him to date him was a miracle Kevin thanked the Heavens for almost everyday.

"Thank you, Love. But I wish it was you that was there with me," the brilliant boy pouted.

" _Two weeks._ Gonna work the kinks out at the sophmore dance with Nazz. But I doubt I'll look as good as you did."

" _We'll_ look good, Kevin. We're better together."

And they were.

A week later, on the night of the Sophomore Dance, Princess came by. She wanted to get a picture with Rolf before they left. He wore black slacks with a blue oxford that he rolled the sleeves up on, no tie. He looked casual, but Princess thought he looked _cute_. _So cute._ In the selfie she sent her dads, they were looking at each other. Princess' grin could have cracked the sky, while Rolf's smile was still shy, but his gaze was fond with a slight sense of longing. Antonio's heart broke slightly. Angela, the Princess, was falling in love. Those feelings were being reciprocated. And there was nothing he could do to stop it. He wasn't a religious man, but he prayed that the Heavens would protect her heart from what he couldn't.

After pictures were taken, posted and tagged, the sophomores were off. Edd invited Princess over for snacks and a movie. They were both caught up on their studies and the teachers had asked that they'd take the weekend to not get ahead. Even their teachers needed to catch up! Princess appreciated the challenge. She had teachers willing to teach her and even accommodating her work ethic. She could take a weekend off. Edd felt the same way. This was the first Saturday in weeks that he didn't have a meet. He and Kevin had a Shower and Soak the night before after a close win over Lemon Brook. They usually made love right after, but were so tired they didn't do it til that morning. Spending the day in bed was just what the Dr ordered. But Edd knew that sulking while Kevin was away wasn't going to do him any good, so why not spend that time with his oldest friend?

Princess shouldn't have been surprised by the Vincent home. Lynn took pride in the place she hardly ever lived in and it showed in the fact that it looked like a model home, not one people actually lived in. But people _did_ live there. And one person lived in it _all the time: Edd_.

"I'm gonna be honest, Edd. This place feels like Queen Elsa's Ice Castle," she said after the tour he gave her and they settled in for a night of junk food and French noir on Netflix.

"I can see that," he sighed. "If it wasn't for Ed and Eddy, I'm not sure how I would have dealt with living here for so long."

"That's because you spent so much time at their houses."

Princess knew how close the Eds were. Edd would talk about them all the time. She was thankful he had other friends, albeit goofy and demanding ones.

Edd had an epiphany.

"Now that I _think_ about it, I think the reason why my parents, _especially_ my mother, were so encouraging of my friendship with them was because it meant I had an adult to look after me and they couldn't be brought up on child neglect charges."

" _Whoa_ ," the heiress breathed.

"Indeed. My Aunt Vanessa would always corner me and ask me about what I was doing as their work schedules got busier and busier whenever we went to visit. She seemed happy to know that I had friends and all that entailed, but she and my grandmother would always say that it was a shame that a child who was so wanted ended up alone."

"I agree!," Princess exclaimed.

Michael was the one who was very adamant that he and Lynn have _at least_ one child. He had always wanted a family. But Lynn had a hard time conceiving. As soon as she was sure she had convinced him that they may never have children of their own, she found out she was pregnant with Edd. Michael was estatic. She decided that because she loved him, if he was happy, then she'd try to be happy about it, too. She went through the motions of mothering and nurturing him and thankfully Edd was an independent child, quick learner and people pleaser. Leaving him alone at such a young age as often as his parents did was easy. But society tends to frown upon such things. They made plans and excuses to avoid CPS and Vanessa's and Mémé Amélia's wrath.

"But now you have Kevin," she grinned.

" _And_ the Barr's. I have a key, Princess. A _key_."

"Wow! Maybe you can just make one for Kevin yourself? It's not like your parents are ever here, so they wouldn't know." She didn't like sneaking around, but you can't really sneak around people that aren't there.

"My father already did."

The heiress squealed her delight at this revelation. Michael being _that_ supportive was definitely wanted and needed.

"Sooooo, what are we doing for your Sweet 16?," the heiress grinned.

She loved to plan and throw parties. It was why Tuesday nights was the highlight of the cul-de-sac's week. Birthdays were all out extravaganzas if she had her way and she usually did. May's Sweet 16 last month had the boys slightly jealous. All the girls went, even Sarah. Princess booked a penthouse suite at her favorite boutique hotel in the city. There were massages and makeovers, a fancy hat high tea lunch at Peach City's exclusive country club, a shopping spree to May's favorite secondhand bookstore and a pizza party were secrets were shared, movies watched, lots of giggles had and inside jokes created.

Edd's birthday was at the end of the month. Ed and Eddy had been throwing him Halloween themed parties for years. Last year, Nazz had her Halloween party be his birthday party as well. But now Princess was in town. And that meant an _extravaganza_ of Princess proportions. Thing is, Edd also shared his birthday with his mother. Considering their strained relationship at the moment, he wasn't really in the mood to celebrate.

"I don't know, Ang," he sighed and lolled his head to the back of the couch.

He only called her Ang when he had something on his mind.

" _Spill_."

He sighed again. Then he looked like he might cry. She scooted close and hugged him tight as she threw a blanket over them. The last time they had a conversatiion like this, he came out to her. Once he realized he liked Princess and Nazz as merely friends, Marie was considered a nuisance he tolerated and he wanted something in his life that was _exactly_ like what her dads had, he knew he was gay. The girls in his classes didn't catch his eye like the guys did. His crush on Kevin was the icing on the cake. But Princess didn't judge or reject him. She held him tight and gave him tea. She kept her open doors to him open. And almost immediately started planning ways to get him dates. Since their last big conversation went so well, he knew he could pour his heart out now.

"How can I celebrate the day of my birth, when the woman who gave me life finds my life to be an affront to hers?," he asked as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Because it's not about her, Edd. It's about _you_. I know that you share your birthday, but you also share it with _millions_ of people on the planet. Think of all the other little children of the world being happy on that day. Think of how someday _you_ can help them have a great birthday because you're their math or science teacher and made something cool for them in class." She then lifted his head and looked him in the eye, "Think of the one that you may adopt as your own."

He liked those thoughts.

"Ok, I'll celebrate."

"WOO HOO!"


	48. Chapter 48

The two teens got their fair share of Facebook notifications that night. Darnell posted video after video of the dance and Nazz's dance card was chock full of dances with the boys. One selfie of all four sophomores, taken by Rolf because he was the tallest in the group, was expertly captioned by Eddy: The Three Amigos...And Nazz. Sorry, Nazz. Edd couldn't help but find it amusing, a bit to Kevin's chagrin.

Princess was taken in by Rolf's dance moves. He was taller than Nazz by six inches in the blond's tall heels, but he didn't stumble or move awkwardly like she had seen so many tall guys do. Her brothers couldn't even do a simple two step sway without stepping on their partners feet, much to her and LeMont's chagrin. Antonio would always say that some people just weren't born to dance. Princess decided her brothers and tall guys like them weren't born to _move_. But Rolf had some moves. She had a week to convince her dads that a group date, with Rolf as her escort, was an ok idea. She prayed they'd say yes for once.

It was the videos of Nat dancing with the blond that caught Rave's eye. Nat wasn't as graceful as Edd, or even Rave himself, but he could move. And he felt a slight pang of jealousy that the blond was being spun by the teal haired one and not himself. Homecoming was in a week. Nat _had_ been acting more civilly towards him. He'd be downright agreeable sometimes. He knew some of that was Princess' influence but he wouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth. Nat's eyes had enraptured him from the start. He'd be lying if he said that he didn't want at least one dance in his life with the guy, just so he could gaze into his eyes for 5 minutes and it _not_ be creepy. And Rave _hated_ to lie. He'd been lied to enough in his life. The truth, no matter how much it hurt, was easier to deal with. And the truth was that he had a crush on the peacock. And it _terrifed_ him. The best way to deal with terror is to face it head on. He made a promise to himself to do that on Monday.

As far as Edd was concerned, there were no kinks in Kevin's dance moves. His boyfriend could dance. And every girl at the dance was apparently highly upset that he was saving all his dances for Nazz. If the bisexual quarterback could and would dance with _her,_ why not _them_? Eddy's response to the nasty comments on one particular video of Kevin and Nazz slow dancing to Journey's Open Arms: THESE HOES AIN'T LOYAL. At least Double D is. Kevin appreciated that comment. He and Edd were loyal to each other. Neither wanted to mess up the good thing they had. And at the homecoming dance, _everyone_ would know what a good thing they had.

The next week, the school was abuzz with excitment about Homecoming Week and all it's festivities. Monday was Pajama Day, Tuesday was Wacky Tacky Day, Wednesday was Wayback Wednesday, Thursday was Dress Up Day and Friday was Spirit Day. The game was Friday night and the dance was Saturday night. The freshmen took to each day with enthusiasm. Kevin thought Edd looked adorable as he bounced out the house dressed for each day's festivities. Thursday nearly broke him, though.

Edd was borrowing his blue tie. Again. The genius recieved so many compliments on how it really brought out his eyes and Kevin wanted to die. What they were saying was true, but all the girls _fawning_ over _his boyfriend_ and _Edd_ _eating it up_ was stressing the red head out. But the minx had a stress reliever for him after school. _Somehow_ , Edd had gotten on the janitoral staff's good side and got a key to the main supply closet. Kevin had never been so glad for Edd's OCD as he was in that closet. Tie in hand, he restrained the brilliant minx against a shelf post, pulled Edd into his lap and sent them both to paradise. Edd swore it was the best hand job he _ever_ had. _God bless that tie._

Friday afternoon, classes were cancelled for the pep rally. Cheerleaders cheered. The dance team danced. The football team was introduced and received with much enthusiasm. But Edd had been keeping a secret. He made his swim coach swear that they wouldn't announce it to the school til the pep rally. Swim team results got buried in the back of the sports page so the risk of anyone finding out was small. The entire cul-de-sac and all their new friends had been coming to his meets. The last meet happened at Peach Creek University and his parents even came. He was amazed his mother didn't find an excuse to not come. The team took first place. And he did well. _Really_ well. The coach mentioned a broken record on their way back home from the meet. Turns out _he_ broke the record in a freestyle swim, shaving a good 5 seconds off the current record holder's time. That record holder was coming to the pep rally to congratulate him. But the record holder had a secret as well. A life changing surprise.

When the district supertindent walked up at the end of the rally with an announcement, Edd was ready. Or at least, he _thought_ he was. The announcement of his record breaking achievement was made and the students cheered. A select few more enthusiastically than the others. Then the bomb was dropped. A full ride scholarship to PCU. _This_ had _never_ been done before. Freshmen weren't even scouted in the district. District policy dictated only juniors and seniors be scouted. Freshmen and sophomores needed to be given more time to hone their skill.

But Edd was a shark. Sharks make the rules in order to break them.

And at the moment he was a stunned shark. Kevin was by his side in an instant.

"This is the part where you say thank you, Babe," he whispered in the red faced, wide eyed genius' ear.

Edd nodded and thanked the man before him holding a bit of his future in his hands. And _everyone_ got to see what Kevin had known for so long, Edd, the school's resident genius, was as athletic as he was brilliant. His skills in the water were only matched by his skills in the classroom. And the next night, they would know about how much he truly loved the brilliant swimmer. But he still had a game he had to play.

Lemon Brook was Peach Creek's arch rival. The two schools hated each other. Alumni would carry that hate to the local universities that accepted students from both schools. It was rare for anyone to make any friends from the other school. Extra security would be called in for the games because tensions were so high. And Lemon Brook came to destroy Peach Creek on their home turf at their biggest game of the season.

What scared Edd the most about the Lemon Brook games was the fact that Lemon Brook was a _very_ conservative town. They _hated_ the LBGTQ community with a passion. Ethnic minorities were a _close_ second. The mayor as once quoted as saying that as long as the gays stayed away and the blacks stayed in their lane, Lemon Brook was a _great_ place to live. But Peach Creek had a bisexual quarterback with a gay boyfriend. Peach Creek had a 80-10 record over Lemon Brook in football and a 25-3 record over them in swimming. Peach Creek's swim team made first place to their 5th at the last meet and _Edd_ broke _their_ record holder's freestyle swim time. This game would _not_ be an easy win. Revenge was to be had.

Kevin was ready. The team was ready. Edd brought snacks. And Kevin brought him his letterman jacket.

"I want them to see that the swimmer who broke their record belongs to me," he said.

Princess and Nat went halfsies on extra security for Edd that night. They figured he would need it.

The game was a close one, but Peach Creek pulled out on top. As the team quickly left the field, Edd was jostled away from his security and carried over to the visiting team's side of the field. Once he caught his bearings, he looked up to see the Lemon Brook swimmer he beat out. He was the son of the record holder. Tall, lanky, blond hair tinged green from the many swims in chlorinated pools and then not properly rinsing it out and brown eyes that were dark with hate.

"You better be glad that the swim officals made my dad give you your stupid scholarship, FAG!," the hateful teen spat at him.

Edd took a step back and looked the kid full on. Then he laughed.

" _No one_ made your father do anything. He came of his own accord because I have it on good authority that if the old record holder doesn't want to congratulate the new record holder, _they don't have to_."

 _Everyone_ knew that each sports governing body associated with the high schools always had back ups to present the student athletes with awards if past award recipients couldn't or didn't want to do it. So this record holder was a decent guy. His son, however, apparently didn't take after his father.

The kid swung at Edd at that comment. Edd ducked and dropped back into a defensive stance. After years of fighting with Kevin and the rest of the cul-de-sac, and a few moves taught to him by Princess' security team over the years, he knew he could drop the kid. It was the three guys behind him that had him spooked. But he maintained a poker face.

About this time, the team realized that Edd was not in the locker room celebrating with them. Kevin _freaked_.

 _"Find him! **N**_ _ **OW!**_ _"_

Princess was going off on the security staff she and Nat hired for Edd when they met her at her car and didn't have a clue as to where the ravenette was. Rolf was with her and remained by her side as James headed back to the football field to look for Edd. Kevin, Nat, Andre, Andrew and the Anderson triplets met him there. And what they saw on the 50 yard line stunned them all.


	49. Chapter 49

Princess and Rolf made some texts and phone calls. _No one_ knew where Edd was. But, no one saw him leave. Eddy and Ed hightailed it back to campus with the Kankers, Jimmy and Sarah in tow. Nazz, Rave and Jonny had only made it to her car when they heard Princess screaming at six very large men in suits who were shirking away from the heiress as best they could. When Eddy pulled up in his station wagon, they quickly tried to get a plan together to find Double D.

Then all they heard Kevin _scream_.

" **EDD!** "

They all ran to the field.

Edd was surrounded on all four sides by Lemon Brook's senior varsity swim team members. He didn't even flinch when Kevin said his name. His eyes had gone cold. His face was blank. But his knuckles were white from how tightly balled up his fists were. His breathing was ragged as they all saw it come out in short white drifts in the cold October air.

The Lemon Brook bullies were glad to suddenly have an audience. They smirked and laughed and said the cruelest things they could say about him, his relationship with Kevin and even his mother as they circled around him, trying to intimidate him. The brilliant boy never wavered. Then the original instigator swung again. Kevin took off across the field. The PCH kids gasped. They had never seen the red head move so fast. But Edd was just as fast. He ducked back, grabbed his assailant's wrist, twisted his arm and as the bully fell, he dropped a foot in his back. The kid started screaming. His friends dropped back. And Edd's friends were on them in an instant. Edd was still stoic as the hateful teen kept screaming. Then he smirked.

"Say 'Uncle.'"

"Whaaaaaaaa?!," the bully whined.

"Say. Uncle."

Everyone froze and looked at the genius. His smirk had turned into a grin. And his baby blues twinkled. Many years of being each others only company and playmates meant the Eds played a lot of rounds of Say Uncle. Double D had never won, but he knew how to play the game. And like breaking 40 year old state swim records, there's a first time for everything. When Double D won anything he'd never won before, he wore the same grin and his eyes had a sparkle about them that had become a highlight in Kevin's world.

 _Edd was playing a game and he was winning!_

 _"NO,_ you faggot asshole! Let me go!," the bully cried as he continued to twist around to try to get out of Edd's grip, but failing. Weeks of lugging heavy football equipment on and off the field _everyday_ and swim practice three times a week with meets nearly every Saturday had made the boy stronger than he looked.

" _Nope_. Say. Uncle." The brilliant boy was practically giddy.

"Rog, just say 'Uncle,' damnit!," his short brunette friend yelled, struggling in Ed's strong grip.

"Noooooooo!," Roger whined. His face was red, his nose was snotty, and tears were running like rivers down his cheeks. He was in pain, but filled with too much pride and hate to acquiesce to Edd's simple demand.

"Well, I can go _all_ night," the arm twisting genius said. "Just ask my _boyfriend_."

Nat squealed as the Lemon Brook bullies made sounds of disgust. The PCH kids smirked or groaned. Kevin was _very, very_ red. Damn near purple. And he had the stupidest, happiest grin on his face. Edd was gonna get _the best_ Shower and Soak of his life tonight if Kevin had anything to say about it and he had _plenty_ to say. But Kevin wasn't good at talking about stuff like this. So he'd _show_ him. He'd show him _all night long_.

But that remark was what it took to get Roger to _finally_ say, "Uncle." When the kid faceplanted into the grass, after Edd let him go, he kneeled down by his head and said, "Tell your dad that I said hello and thank you for the scholarship." Standing, he turned to Kevin, crinkled up his nose and said, "I need a shower."

Kevin offered his brilliant, _strong_ minx his arm.

" _Anything_ for my _strong_ man."

This prompted more squealing from Nat and groans from the rest of their friends. The Lemon Brook bullies hightailed it out of there. A new video was soon posted by Darnell to PCH's unofficial YouTube page titled, This Shark Has Bite.

Edd got his shower and his soak and so much loving from Kevin, he couldn't feel his legs. Again. But Kevin doted on him and Edd ate it up. As they basked in the afterglow of another round (Edd lost count after round three), Kevin ran his fingers through his curls, taking special care to gently tug on his birthmark hair. Edd hummed his delight.

"This thing makes you look like you have a halo," Kevin said, twirling a white curl around his finger. "But you are no weakass angel, Babe." Seeing Edd stand up to the Lemon Brook bullies had Kevin seeing Edd in a whole new light. Kid could hold his own without resorting to gratutious violence to do it. But you definitely figured out not to mess with him.

"Sometimes you gotta go through hell to get to heaven."

"Sorry for being hell on you for so long."

"You're my heaven now, Kevin. I'll face hell if I can come back to heaven with you."

"If I'm _your_ heaven, you're _my_ angel," Kevin responded, squeezing the angelic one til he squeaked.

Saturday was spent cuddling on the couch.

"You up for the dance?," Kevin asked, glancing at clock on the wall. They'd have about two hours to get ready. Not that they needed it, but Edd hadn't moved much all day.

"The spirit is willing, but I'm afraid my legs won't move," Edd answered.

He then _stretched_. Hopefully a few good stretches could knock the kinks outta his back and hips.

"And now you know why your legs won't move," Kevin giggled.

Edd shot him a look. But he did start to feel better. Standing, he asked, "Do you want to dance in public with me or not?"

"Yes!"

"Then let's get ready. We don't want to be late."

Edd wore that damnable blue tie again. But Edd found that Kevin's green tie was playing reindeer games with him as well. Oh, the plans he had for that tie when they got home. They both wore black oxford shirts, but Edd wore khaki's to Kevin's dark wash jeans. Princess had made sure Edd was wearing his dancing shoes. Kevin had polished them himself. He felt more comfortable in his green Converse, though.

When Princess' limo showed up at Rave's door, Nat, dressed in a white oxford shirt under a purple sweater and dark wash skinny jeans with his purple Converse, walked up the walk to the front door. Nervous as all get out, he rang the bell and was greeted by a short, plump woman, with mahogany hair, chestnut eyes, and dressed in purple hospital scrubs. Nat saw the family resemblance, but there was a bit more kindness in her eyes then he'd ever seen in Rave's.

"He's still getting ready," she kindly said. "Care for a drink?"

"A water would be nice if you don't mind." The peacock was suddenly parched.

"You know, you don't seem as bad as he made you out to be," she said as she handed him a glass of water. "But he's been through so much, so he does have a tendency to see the worst in everyone. I told him to give you shot and to live a little. You're only young once, you know?"

Nat nodded. He was glad to have Rave's aunt in his corner. He'd spent the past two weeks trying to woo the diva into going into the dance with him. Princess advised him to tone it _down_. Rave wasn't as sensitve as Edd, but his BS tolerator could only take so much and even then it wasn't all that much. But Rave said he'd go to the dance with him on Monday. Princess told him that if he wanted to _keep_ the date, he had to keep his chill. He did. It seemed to have worked. Having back up at home helped.

"Remember this," she continued, eyes stern like Rave's usually were, " I'm trusting you with my heart tonight. He's all I have and I won't have some peacock hurting my baby."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Alright, then. I'll go get him. You've waited long enough. I swear that kid thinks he's the King of Everything sometimes."

Going to the foot of the stairs she shouted up, "James! C'mon, your date is here!"

And down the stairs floated an angel and Nat's heart floated towards him. Rave had on a white suit jacket, simple purple oxford shirt, no tie, black skinny jeans and dress shoes. He looked _amazing_. He could be the King of whatever he wanted looking like that as far as Nat was concerned.

" _Alright_ , I'm here. _One_ picture, Aunt Sophia."

Aunt Sophia took her one picture; Nat smirked and Rave scowled, and they joined the heiress in the limo. Her brothers, dressed alike in darkwash jeans, red oxford shirts, no ties and white Air Force One's, were setting up the limo's party play list. Once Nat was assured Rave was comfortable, they headed towards the cul-de-sac.

The cul-de-sac was dressed in their party finest. Nazz's dress was a short, fuchsia, strapless number she paired with a silver wrap and black heels. Marie wore a black strapless dress with a purple lace overlay, black wrap and fuchsia Converse. Ed and Eddy wore white oxfords with bowties that matched their girlfriends dresses, jeans and black dress shoes. Lee's dress was short, red, with spaghetti straps, and had a full lace skirt she paired with a white, fluffy lace petticoat and flat black shoes. May wore a green halter top dress, that had a full skirt like her sister's, except she wore a black, fluffy, lace petticoat with hers and gold flats.

Jonny wore a yellow oxford with white dress pants, and Birkenstocks and his date, a girl from his English class, wore a yellow cap sleeved dress, with a white lace overlay and white flip flops.

Rolf was pacing Kevin's front porch. Antonio and LeMont allowed the group date, as long as the twins went. But as it was a friendly group of friends going to the dance, it still didn't constitute a date for the heiress and farmer boy, but they were allowed to dance together, take a formal picture and hold hands, if only to keep from getting separated in such a large group. The hand holding was LeMont's idea. Unlike his husband, he wasn't denying what was happening and would rather ease into it than ignore it. That said, there would be no outfit pairings. It wasn't a date so there were no outfits to pair. _Still,_ he wanted to be sure that he looked as nice as he could standing next to the heiress. Edd talked him out of a tux and into dark wash jeans, teal oxford, black suit jacket and black dress shoes.

When Princess stepped out of the limo, Rolf's knees went weak and he nearly fainted. _She was beautiful_. She had pulled her dreadlocks up into a loose curly updo, her makeup was professionally done, making her look a bit like a movie star. But her dress matched Rolf's shirt _perfectly._ Kevin looked at Edd and Edd just smiled. Whether her dads liked it not, this was a date as far as she was concerned and she had Edd make sure that Rolf was prepared. Her teal dress was a simple strapless dress with a heartshaped bodice, short pick-up skirt that had white crystals glittering in the gathers and a black wrap. She wore her silver dancing shoes again.

Kevin's parents were on hand to help with the many photos that needed to be taken prior to such an event. LeMont had to laugh at the _coincidence_ of Princess and Rolf matching. Antonio lameted his lack of foresight at his stepdaughter's ability to have her own way. They both knew that something big was happening. Something that could change their lives for the better. They just had to step back and let it happen.

Pictures were taken, posted and tagged and the teens were off.


	50. Chapter 50

They first went to dinner at a little Italian bistro that Princess and Edd had come across earlier in the school year. Because Saturdays were usually a day they'd make an effort to see their friends apart from each other, it wasn't too uncommon to see Edd and Princess walking around the square in downtown Peach Creek. There were so many hidden gems in that part of town and arm in arm, they'd explore all they could. He'd talk about how wonderful Kevin was and she'd talk about how she wish she really knew how wonderful Rolf was.

She booked the party room in the basement for the group as soon as her dads said she could go with all her new friends as long as her brothers went, too. The twins didn't mind school dances and figured there'd be a group or two of single girls they could hit on. She just hoped they wouldn't crush any toes in their attempts to capture some hearts. When the limo pulled up, the hostess was expecting Princess to step out with Edd on her arm. When Edd stepped out with Kevin instead, she didn't act quickly enough to hide her disgust from Princess' eagle eyes.

The heiress quickly pulled her to the side and said, "Your job is to serve _all_. If you can't do that, I'm going to need you to find a new job." The hostess nodded and quickly changed her attitude. She needed her job too badly to let the heiress make sure that she never worked in Peach Creek again.

They sat at a long table made up of 4 shorter tables, two to each side. Couples sat side by side and Edd and Princess sat across from each other. The tablecloth was a long piece of white butcher paper and every place setting had a set of 3 crayons: blue, red and green. Ed had a ball drawing fantastical scenes of alien and zombie attacks. Marie's drawings reflected what she saw outside the bistro's window. Kevin would doodle portraits of Edd. A blue drawing of the brilliant boy's eyes was so well done, the waiter said that they should hang it in the resturant. But Edd took it home. He had been creating a new box of mementos of dates spent with Kevin. This drawing was the first he had ever seen Kevin do of him. No way anyone else would have it _but him._

When they walked into the dance at the school's gym, the art teacher, Ms Jameson, greeted them. She loved the colorful array of their outfits and gave Ed her usual encouragement over the pictures he had posted to Instagram of his resturant drawings. When Eddy mentioned Kevin's drawing of Double D, she quickly begged to see it. Kevin had taken art freshman year because it was a requirement to graduate. She didn't see him in class again after that and it aggravated her a bit because she saw his talent. And as raw as it was, she wanted to do whatever she could to encourage it. When Edd sheepishly showed it to her, she melted.

"Kevin, this is simply _amazing_!," she exclaimed. "I know you two care for each other a lot and it shows here. If art imitates life, the ife that creates this kind of art needs to stick around." Looking the two boys full on, she continued, "I'm here if you need anything. Now go dance!"

And dance they did. Kevin led and Edd followed. They spun and turned and held each other close. And just about every single girl in the place was jealous of the two boys, who could _dance_ , _really dance_ and who preferred _each other_ to _anyone_ else. The Kankers, Nazz, Princess and Jonny's latest conquest were happy to be held in the arms of those who escorted them in. _Especially_ Princess. To have the tall foreign boy hold her close in strong arms and guide her with strong hands and do it all with same gentleness he gave his baby chickens (only Ed could come close in how careful he treated them), was _the best feeling ever_. Never in her young life had she wanted something like this. And she never wanted to let it go. She promised herself that by the new year, she wouldn't have to.

A copy of formal photo the teens took as a group sits on Princess' vanity. For the first time in her life, she had friends. And she wanted to see them everyday. Now she could. A copy of the picture she took with Rolf sits in LeMont's office, between the photo of his late wife on their wedding day and the photo his brother took when he said, "YES!," when Antonio proposed. Three very important events in his life that he could look at everyday. In those photos, life stood still. But they also showed how it could move on and change for the better. His hope for Princess was that it would do for her what it did for him. Losing his wife was heartbreaking, but he had his children. His daughter's world was crushed and almost destroyed, but she gained a knight and he gained a husband. Now she was gaining the love that he managed to get twice in a lifetime. He asked the Heavens to let her keep it.


	51. Chapter 51

The next week was Edd's birthday. His birthday was Friday and Princess had it all planned out. Because Peach Creek was playing Peach City at Peach City that night, they'd all go into the city for the game, go out to eat to celebrate the win, or grovel in the lost, and then there'd be a party at the Jackson family condo for Edd. Saturday would be spent cavorting in the city with stops to the Eds favorite comic book store, Double D's favorite ramen place for lunch and dinner in the party room of he and Princess' favorite Japanese hibachi resturant for sushi, hibachi and general shenanigans. Sunday meant they had to head back to Peach Creek, but Sunday was date day with Kevin and Edd was _very much_ looking forward to it. Kevin said he had a surprise and Kevin surprises never disappointed.

Friday morning, Edd was awaken, not by Kevin's alarm, but by kisses from Kevin. They'd stayed at Kevin's after their study session with the football team the night before. Kevin said part one of his surprise was at his house and Edd would get it in the morning.

"If my surprise is good morning kisses, I'll take those _everyday_ ," he said sleepliy.

"Noooo, but I'll considering adding it to my Happy Edd list," Kevin chuckled into his shoulder. "We've gotta move, though. Gotta get you to school to show off your present."

Edd liked showing off his Kevin things. Hickeys, wearing Kevin's things, holding his hand, the list went on and on. If Kevin had a present he could show off, he was moving for it. So Edd moved. Edd moved fast. Edd moved so fast he fell out of the bed. Kevin laughed.

"Chill, dude! It'll still be here at the end of the day, but you can't have it if you hurt yourself!"

Edd still moved fast. He was ready before Kevin was, but thankfully Charles was up with a pancake birthday breakfast for him that he munched on while he waited on Kevin to get ready. But Kevin took his sweet, precious time eating. One of his favorite things to do was watch Edd squirm. No matter how he could make the boy squirm, he'd do it. This morning was no different.

"Patience is a virtue," Kevin told him over his _fifth_ slice of bacon. Kevin would have died under the death glare Edd gave him if he wasn't enjoying watching him fidget so much.

Finally, _finally_ , Kevin hopped up and told Edd to meet him with their backpacks in the garage. While Edd paced around the bike that he feared and adored, Kevin got his gift that he had hidden in the guest room upstairs. He silently thanked Nazz's parents again for letting him ship everything to their house so Edd wouldn't see it. Nazz had brought it over while the boys were at the library the night before with the rest of the football team to study.

When he peeked into the garage, he found a _very_ fidgety Edd walking a rut around his bike.

"Ok, close your eyes!," he grinned to the agitated ravenette.

"But, _why?,"_ Edd whined.

"It's a _surprise,_ Edd. Now close your eyes!"

Edd took a breath and closed his eyes. Then a _very_ familar feeling was slipped over his head. When Kevin flipped the visor, wide blue eyes were staring back at him.

"You're 16 and you're mine," Kevin said, quoting an old song he once heard playing on the radio when he was little as his parents danced around the living room.

Edd's hands flew to his head and he ripped the helmet off, nearly losing his Invader Zim beanie in the process. In his hands was a helmet, _exactly_ like Kevin's, except where Kevin's was red, his was blue. _Kevin had remembered._

"Also, I got you this," Kevin said, handing him a heavy blue gift bag.

Inside was a blue and white riding jacket to match Kevin's red and black one.

"I like you in my letterman, but it's too big to be safe if we go on long rides," he said as he slipped his letterman off Edd and put the new riding jacket on. It was a perfect fit.

Seeing the shock and elation in Edd's eyes was all he needed to know that he did well. Oh, yes, Edd was going to _love_ showing off all of _this._ And he did. Princess and Nat squealed over the jacket. There were still stares at the couple, but Edd didn't mind. He had Kevin, Kevin had him and they looked _good_ in their sharp riding jackets. Makayla had a _fit_ when she saw them walking down the hall. Rave laughed and told her, "There's no way you'd ever look _that good_ in _any_ riding jacket." Darnell posted another video. This one was titled: Birthday Shenanigans: Double D Goes Vroom-Vroom, Makayla Goes Boo Hoo!

At lunch, Edd's dad surprised him with a visit and brought him a blueberry muffin from his favorite coffee shop in Hollyville, the town Peach Creek University called home. He made sure that his dad got his present from him to his mother off the island counter in the kitchen. She may be acting deplorably towards him, but she was still his mother and it was still her birthday, too.

The game was an easy win, and the diner they went to to celebrate was very accommodating, considering the victors were their rivals. But the owner's wife had graduated from Peach Creek so she was relishing the fact that her alma mater had one upped her husband's. Dinner was on her and the milkshakes were the thickest the kids had ever had.

They went back to the Jackson family condo for a slumber party. Because it was a co-ed party, Princess' cousin Prisicila was their chaperone. Everyone stayed in the family's rec room and they stayed up half the night watching cheesy horror flicks and classic French noir. Kevin thought Edd quoting some of the lines from a movie he and Princess had seen a dozen or so times before was sexy as hell. Birthday sex may have to wait, but he'd knew it'd be worth it to hear Edd call on God in French. While the whole weekend was Princess' gift to Edd, everyone got him something. More comics from Ed and Eddy, all the girls got him new superhero or cartoon tshirts, Rolf and Jonny went halfsies on a few vintage Batman and Robin comics and Rave and Nat went halfsies on a new cactus to keep at Kevin's. He named it Jim, Jr. but everyone would call it Lil JJ, a bit in honor of the boy that taught Kevin that love knows no gender.

Cecilla cooked brunch and the teens headed to downtown Peach City to a hole in the wall comic book store Ed and Double D found on one of their excursions through the city during the city's annual Comic Con. Eddy usually begged off the "nerdfest," but the other two Eds loved it. Eddy couldn't even fault their find, he loved comics as much as they did. Everyone found something to like. Kevin's problem was with the store clerk named Terry who took too much of a liking to Edd for his tastes. Then a tiny miracle happened.

No one knew that Eddy's brother was the store manager. But from his office he could see on the security cameras that his clerk was following Edd too close and spending way more time interacting with him than he did anyone else in the store, especially since Edd wasn't responding back positively to the attention _at all_. It's one thing to flirt with the customers, but it's another to waste time doing it and Terry was wasting time. Wasted time was wasted money and Dominic _hated_ wasting money.

So he strode out of his office and tapped Terry on the shoulder as Edd was looking through the display case where the video games were held.

"Get back to work," he said in a voice that Terry knew he meant for him to stop talking to Edd.

Edd jumped. He knew that voice. However, he hadn't heard it in _years_. Looking up he saw Dominic, one of the few people on the planet he actually hated.

" _D-D-Dominic!?_ ," he squeaked.

 _Everyone_ knew that squeak and hurried towards where they thought it came from. The cul-de-sac kids gasped at who they saw standing a mere foot away from Double D. Eddy was the first to say something.

"DOM!? What are _you_ doing here?!" He only saw his brother at holiday time and that was because their parents would insist he come home or meet them at whatever relatives house they'd celebrate at.

"I'm the store manager," he sighed. "I just came out to make sure that my employee here is doing his job." Turning to Edd he said, "You doing all right, Double D?"

"I-I'm ok. I just wanted to see how much that COD for the DS is?"

"Isn't almost your birthday? I remember Pipsqueak here used to throw you birthday parties this time of year."

Edd nodded. "It was yesterday."

"Cool. Happy birthday then. The game is on the house. My gift and apology to you for how I treated ya."

"What about _your brother_?," Edd asked, arms crossed across his chest. He wanted the game, but not that damn bad. Plus, Eddy was his best friend. As far as Edd was concerned, Dominic owed Eddy a lifetime's worth of apologies.

"We're cool, D," Eddy said. "It took awhile, but we're cool. I just never knew he worked here. Ain't there some kind of friends and family discount, Bro?"

Dominic rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah! I've taught you well, huh, Pipsqueak? There's a 20% off family and friends discount that _cannot be combined_ with any other offers."

The kids groaned and Dominic laughed. "I've got a business to run here, people. Take it or leave it."

They took it. And Edd found it in his heart to give Dominic another chance. Kevin was a bit more cautious, but glad someone made Terry back off before he did. Plus, he knew Edd would walk him through forgiving Dominic, too. Especially since Eddy did as well.


	52. Chapter 52

After they left the comic shop and had lunch at the ramen shop, Kevin sent all of his and Edd's bags with Princess and whisked Edd away from the group. It was more like he shoved their things at Princess and grabbed Edd's hand and ran from the car, much to the amusement of their friends.

"Kevin, where are we going?," Edd asked breathlessly. He may be more physically active than he had ever been in his entire life thanks to the jock, but Kevin still was faster and stronger than him.

"For a walk."

"Kev, we're _running_."

"And, you're keeping up! Go Double D!"

" _Kevin!_ "

"OK, ok," Kevin said as he slowed to the walking pace he knew Edd could keep up with. "I just wanted some alone time with you."

Edd stopped walking and pulled Kevin in for a hug.

"I love you, Kevin, and your gifts were wonderful. You should have told Princess you wanted some time with me. You know how she gets about parties."

"I did tell her."

"When?"

"Right before I handed her our stuff at the car."

Edd couldn't supress his giggles.

"Kevin, saying, 'Here. See ya,' doesn't count!"

"It does with _me._ "

Edd outright laughed. Grabbing Kevin's face he stood on tip toe to kiss him.

"I love you. Thank you for the wonderful birthday."

He knew that the red velvet cake and blueberry ice cream at the party was Kevin's idea. Edd raving over Kathleen's red velvet cake a few weeks ago gave him the idea for a red velvet birthday cake. So his mom sent one ahead of the party as a gift to Edd. And the blueberry pancakes at brunch, and him making an effort with his chopsticks at the ramen shop was so endearing Edd nearly ravished him on the spot. Enough kisses to make their friends blush (even _Nat_ told them to "Can it and get a room!") was the best he could do instead. Despite Princess' billions and doing her best to show her oldest friend a good time, Kevin was still there to make it special.

Kevin hugged him tight. The hug he recieved in return made his heart swell and he felt that peace again that he felt in his garage some three months before. He'd told his favorite cousin about Edd. She told him to be careful about the "honeymoon phase." _"Things usually simmer down about three months in. Then people really start to show who they are,"_ she had said. And yet, here they were and things were still as fresh and new as they were before. And though they had found a rhythm, he still felt butterflies everytime Edd would glance his way. Edd grabbing his hand sent a shot of electricty right through him. But his _hugs_ were the best. To wrap himself around Edd meant his world was centered and peace reigned. This weekend promised to be crazy busy and fun, but he could use a little calm. The _birthday boy_ was that calm.

Edd looked up at him a spark of desire in his serene blue eyes.

"Kiss me."

Kevin kissed him like he did the first time. Feeling Edd's knees go weak, he took the kiss a little deeper. Edd moaned and ran his fingers through Kevin's hair. When they came up for air, Edd said, "Best. Sweet 16. Ever," and kissed him again.

 _Birthday kisses rule!_

Horns honked. Some people shouted derogatory things out of their car windows, there were cat calls and whistles and the quarterback and the swimmer didn't care. They only cared about a sweet birthday moment with each other.

They took a walk around the city's shopping and art districts just enjoying each other's company. If it hadn't been for the sun setting, they'd gone on for a few more hours, but there was still a dinner to get to. Walking back to the condo, they took a short cut through a park and saw something that Kevin would never forget and _knew_ he'd _have_ to do for Edd someday.

They saw tall black man, carrying a bouquet of wild flowers over his shoulder. He walked up to an Asian man sitting on a bench reading a book. The Asian man was pleasanty surprised by the other man's gift.

"Oh, wild flowers, Adam! My favorite! I love them! But whatever for?," the Asian man asked as the black man sat next to him.

"Just, uh, just because," Adam said, looking nervous as hell.

"Anything wrong, Dear? You're fidgety," the Asian man gently teased as he poked Adam's side.

" _Stop_! That tickles, Lee!," Adam giggled. "Well, I _do_ have _something_ on my mind that I've been thinking about for a few months and I wanna run it by you."

"Shoot!"

"Well, I was thinking that since we've been together for like four years now, and my cousins keep teasing us about still being in our "honeymoon phase," that'd we'd take an actual honeymoon."

Lee's jaw dropped and Adam slipped from his side to one knee as he pulled a tiny black box out of his pants pocket.

"Lee Thomas Nguyen, will you marry me and keep me on this honeymoon for the rest of my life?"

The boys had stopped walking at this point and were about ten feet away, but Lee and Adam were in their own little world. Edd gasped at Adam's proposal. Lee nodded as he burst into tears.

"Yes, yes, Adam Franklin, you idiot! Of course I'll marry you!"

 _Kevin_ took a breath of relief for Adam. Then he looked at a misty eyed Edd and bumped his shoulder before taking his hand again.

"I guess love does win, huh?" he asked as they hurried back to the condo, leaving Adam and Lee to relish in their new found relationship status in the park.


	53. Chapter 53

They made it back to the condo with enough time to freshen up, change and head to the resturant. Edd couldn't stop playing with Kevin's green tie. Edd was glad he managed to get the chocolate syrup off of it, but there'd be a blueberry stain on the tag on the back of it forever. It was a simple reindeer game involving a few sweets and a whole lot of Kevin kisses. The end result was a stickier mess than Edd ever had to deal with, but it was worth it. Kevin then had an idea what it was like for Edd to be tied down. Lose one sense and the rest kick in to make up for it. He couldn't see for most of it, but the sensory overload was fantastic. But blueberry stains like the dickens!

But that tie did more than blind Kevin for 20 minutes. It brought their bond together and made it stronger than before. Basking in the sticky sweet afterglow, Kevin asked Edd _why_ he liked things just a little bit kinkier than most people either of them knew. Edd's exploration and research into his sexuality led him to a place where he just wanted to _feel_ something different. He had spent most of his life feeling different, why not with sex? The end result was the same; an orgasm. Why not explore as many different ways to get there as possible? He was always safe and they always protected themselves, so why not explore? Kevin thought on that a bit and while he was thinking, Edd sealed the deal for them: _I always come back around to simply just wanting to be with you._

And there it was, Edd just wanted the one thing in life that everyone else did; to love and be loved. No matter _how_ he got there, _as long as he got there_ , that's all he wanted. And Kevin was more than happy to oblige him. It was always fun and fresh and interesting. Kevin had no problems playing along and even iniatiing a thing or two. And he always took such great care of Edd in the end. He just wanted him to feel safe and loved. And Edd did. So as they ride in the back of a limo to a Japanese hibachi resturant, Edd twirls a tie between slim, pale fingers and Kevin watches his future dance in Edd's hands. At 16 he knows that they'll never stop dancing as long as they have each other and they always would.

Dinner was a hit. Kevin was again showered in kisses for being an adorable mess as he tried to use his chopsticks. But that dinner changed Nat's life. A diva slipped his hand in Nat's for the first time. Sure it was under the table and no one noticed, but for Nat it was confirmation. The peacock would have his diva, he just had to follow his lead.

Even though it was Edd's birthday celebration, he couldn't resist playing for Princess when they got back to the condo from dinner. He'd been itching to play the baby grand since they got there and he wasn't going to pass it up when the heiress asked him to sing with her. He perched her on top of the closed piano and they sang Pink's Glitter in the Air. Her soulful rendition of the piece sent chills down his spine. He knew why she requested that song in particular. It was about him and Kevin and her and Rolf. But it was also about them. They'd been through so much together. For awhile it seemed like _they_ would end up together. But it was just too awkward. He'd asked her once during one of their walks around Peach Creek's downtown square why it ended up being he and Kevin and not them. _"We couldn't do that Edd. We love each other too much,"_ she had said. And it was true. He loved Kevin and never wanted him to leave. He loved Princess enough to let her go her own way, without expecting her to come back. They could and would share many things, but never in the way he and Kevin did and he was ok with that.

Catching Kevin's eye, he slipped off his hat. Rolf, Jonny, Jimmy, Sarah and Rave gaped at him. It took him a moment to realize that they'd never seen him without his hat. Sarah was near furious that Ed knew and she didn't. Ed usually wasn't one to keep secrets, but this one he kept. As far as he was concerned, if no one knew, Double D was safe and wouldn't make strange noises. She stormed over to him to find out what Ed meant by strange noises, but Kevin stopped her.

"Sorry, Sarah, there's just some things you're not meant to know because it's none of your business," he told her.

"The fact that he took off his hat means he's comfortable, Sarah. It's his birthday. Don't make him _un_ comfortable," Princess said.

Edd sighed. He _knew_ Sarah. She'd push no matter what Princess, Kevin or even Ed, _especially_ Ed said or did.

"Let her see, Kevin. She won't stop otherwise and you know it," he told his shocked boyfriend as he bekoned the red headed Hill towards him.

Kevin stood back and rolled his eyes at Sarah who was wearing a triumphant grin on her face. Running her hands through his hair was one thing. _Who doesn't like people to play in their hair?_ When she got to his birthmark patch and he outright _purred_ under her touch was another. Edd had been a long time crush. But she wasn't ready for that kind of reaction out of him at her touching him _ever_. She screamed, jumped back and ran and hid behind Jimmy with Ed telling her a litany of I told you so's and Eddy rolling in the floor with laughter over the situation again. _Like brother, like sister._

"And now you know why I wear my hat," he said staring the girl down with seriousness in his baby blue eyes.

She always bought him a new hat for his birthday after that.

Rave commented that the birthmark looked like a halo and Princess got an idea. Hopping off the piano, she skipped to Edd's side at the piano bench.

"How about a little Beyonce?"

"Which one? I think I only know her ballads," he told her as he racked his brain for which Beyonce songs he knew at least by ear.

"Halo."

They had done an interpretive dance to the song a few years ago at her cousin's wedding. The couple loved the song and it was incorporated into every aspect of the event they could get it in. The dance was Princess' wedding gift to them. So Edd did know it by ear and even explored the sheet music a bit online once or twice. But _Kevin_ told him that his birthmark looked like a halo, too. And Kevin called him his angel.

Turning to his friend, he knew what he had to do.

"Sing with me."

And she did. It was a duet unlike any of the teens in the room had ever heard. Two friends who had been through so much were finally stepping into their own, halos and wings intact.


	54. Chapter 54

Sunday came and the kids went home. They managed to contain their audible reactions to Rave dragging Nat out of the car when they got to Rave's house. But their faces said it all: _WHAT THE HELL?!_ When they got inside, Princess held the car because Nat's things were still inside. Then she got a text.

Superman: Just drop my things at my place. I'm gonna be here awhile. :)

The boys heard her scream from inside the house. It took a good 20 minutes before everyone's ears stopped ringing. Monday it was official. The peacock had landed the diva.

Kevin had one more surprise up his sleeve for Edd. When they got back, he gave the organizing maven time to unpack and get ready for school on Monday. As Edd was settling in for an afternoon with his chemistry extra credit, Kevin dropped his new helmet in his lap.

"You're already ahead of _everyone_ taking the class. You're good, Edd. We're going for a ride. Sunday's my date day with you and I haven't finished your birthday surprise, yet," he said to the slightly annoyed genius.

But it was true. He was ahead of everyone in the class. And he liked Kevin's surprises. And they were going for a ride. He could show off his things again!

Trying his best to hold the annoyed look on his face, he relented, but Kevin could see the sparkle of delight in his eyes.

So they went for a ride. Two and a half hours later, they stopped when they reached Hollyville. Kevin pulled over into a diner parking lot right off the interstate and checked his phone.

"Gotta make sure things are still going according to plan," he said.

So they waited. Then Edd's dad's car pulled up with _both_ his parents inside. Edd froze. He didn't know whether to be angry, terrified or excited. But he definitely looked sad to Kevin.

"Look, your dad asked me to do this. But I'm not leaving your side, so don't worry. _You've got me_ ," he told him, as he raised his chin so the ravenette could look him in the eye.

Edd tugged on his jacket to pull him in for a kiss.

"Let's get inside," he said as he hopped off the bike and grabbed Kevin's hand before following his parents inside.

After their drinks and food were ordered and delivered, Edd's mother intrrupted the boys storytelling of Edd's birthday weekend with their friends to discuss what had beeen on her mind since her husband came back with her birthday gift from their son on Friday.

"Eddward, I received your gift and while _you_ and your father for that matter, may find it humorous, I do not. How could you do _this_ to me!? What kind of child decides that this sort of lifestyle is the best way to live their life?!" Her voice was hushed as not to attract attention to their table, but she was shaking in fury at her son.

Kevin snickered.

Edd had gotten her double framed portraits of himself and Marie at the Freshman and Homecoming dances. In her birthday card he wrote: I hope your birthday is well and you get to spend it with people you actually love. I know I will. In her fury, she threw the frame across the room, when it broke, behind the picture of he and Marie at homecoming was a picture of he and _Kevin_ at homecoming. Edd was _beaming_ in the photo and Kevin's trademark smirk sent her into a rage. If it wasn't for the fact that Michael reminded her that their hotel room was being paid for by PCU _and_ Peach Creek Memorial Hospital, she'd destroyed the hotel room. But they could have lost their jobs if she did that and they couldn't afford that. Plus, it would mean that Kevin had won. Michael didn't understand that part, but at least she calmed down.

He suggested a late Sunday lunch with the boys and already made the arrangements with Kevin on Friday before he left his surprise lunch with Edd. Edd had asked what they were discussing and the half truth of it being a birthday surprise statisfied him. As did that blueberry muffin. He was definitely going to ask for a stop at the coffee shop for another after dealing with this.

Lynn then focused her rage on Kevin.

"How _dare_ you _seduce_ my son after _years_ of being his _main_ tormentor. _You_ led the charge against my boy and now you have the audacity to act like you love him?!" Her words dripped like venom laced with fire and ice.

"I do love him, ma'am," Kevin said, green eyes flaring fire. Yes, he still carried pangs of regret for how he had treated Edd for so long. But Edd had forgiven him. Edd loved him and he loved Edd. And that was that.

"You're _children_. What do you know about love?!"

"I know there was once a 15 year old girl, who loved greased up mechanic in high school," Michael said.

She turned shocked and hurt eyes at him. _How dare he bring THAT up!?_

Seeing Kevin and Edd's confusion he decided to explain what he felt was the reason why Lynn was hell bent on destroying her son's budding relationship with the red headed jock from across the street.

"In high school, the Ice Queen here was once in love with some kid named Thomas Cunningham. But because he didn't have the "ambition" she felt he should have, they broke up. I don't regret meeting and falling in love with you Lynn, but love isn't logical. Just because someone you love doesn't do what you feel they should with their life, doesn't mean they are any less worthy of your love and affections."

Kevin knew of a greased up mechanic from Strawberry Hill named Thomas Cunningham.

"I take my bike to TC's Body Shop," Kevin said. "He does the best work in town!"

Lynn put her face in her hands.

"I c-can't do this," she said, and then she left. No storming out. For once, she simply got up and walked out the door.

When she got back to the car, she made a phone call. Her son needed help. As far as she was concerned, years of bullying by the jock had broken him and he needed to be fixed. She was a doctor. She fixed people for a living. She would get him fixed if it was the last thing she did.

Lynn's exit and their empty plates signaled that lunch was over. Edd hugged and kissed his father goodbye and Kevin went to shake his hand, only to be brought in for a hug, too.

"Thank you for caring for my boy. I'm glad I can trust you," he told the red head before heading back to his car and his still furious wife.

"Can we go to the coffee shop on 5th," Edd asked.

"Blueberry muffin?"

"Blueberry muffin."

When they got back to Peach Creek, Edd was _drained_. Kevin decided that some cuddles and cartoons on the couch were in order. Edd quickly fell asleep in his arms. Deciding the bed would be more comfortable, he picked Edd and went to lay him down. But Edd stirred.

Grabbing hold of Kevin's shirt, he said, "P-please don't leave," as tears started to fall down his cheeks.

Kevin wanted to kill Lynn for making Edd so upset like this, but he knew the best thing he could do right then was be there for Edd. And so he laid there with him, as Edd softly cried himself to sleep, Kevin's Celtic lullabies doing little to soothe his torrtured soul.


	55. Chapter 55

The final week of October was Anti-Bullying week at Peach Creek High. So many of the bullied called it Ironic Week as their tormentors spent the week acting remorseful for their bad actions against those they usually felt were less than. Princess decided that she had had enough of the all the bullying and all the shaming around her. So she went to her boys for a request. She was going to tell her story at the school's Anti-Bullying Assembly on Friday. They usually got some motivational speaker and a former student would both come in and talk about how people should treat each other better and that for the tormented, " _It does get better._ " But she felt that if they saw what one of their own had gone through, the bullies actually would make an effort to change. But she didn't want to do it without their blessing. It was as much their story as it was her's. The boys said yes and she went to work.

First, she got Rave to work with the theater department to set up the stage. She hung two long strips of fabric from the rafters at Center Stage and made sure to have two projection screens on far stage left and far stage right. She and Darnell than sat down and spent the rest of the week working on creating the music video that would play on the screens.

She told her father's to come to the assembly on Friday and then went to her attic dance studio to practice. She was going to dance. She was going to dance for her life.

Friday came and afternoon classes were cancelled for the assembly. After the speaker spoke, the principal came on stage to speak.

"Usually, we have a former student come back and tell their story about how life got better for them, despite how they were treated in high school. Today, one of our own is going to tell her story. I want you to watch and listen and then consider how you treat other people," Dr Jackson said.

The lights went down. The curtains opened. Princess took center stage. And Darnell, from his spot in the control room, hit play. The song was Brave by Sarah Bareilles. And Princess, dressed in a black ballerina tank top, yoga shorts and red ballerina slippers, climb her curtains and used them as anchors as she danced in mid air. On the screens, juxtapositioned with the song, were interviews she gave about her charity work _and for the first time in public,_ her story. She talked about how her world was crushed when her mother died, nearly destroyed when she was raped, how she was rescued, who her rescuers were and how she fought back and why she set out to help others. Many knew her and Nazz as the nicest people in school. Nazz was just plain out nice. Princess would see how bringing people into her space and encouraging them to reach out to the world did them and the world a world of good because she knew what the alternative could be.

In less than five minutes, she turned Peach Creek on its head. The billionaire heiress, had her own demons she fought against. And she won. She flew straight out of hell and guarded the door to keep others from going back in. Two fathers saw a Princess spread her wings, and between two simple pieces of fabric, she _flew_.

The student body roared when she was done. She knew deep down inside that many would not change. But the seed had been planted and no one could deny every again the fact that just because a stereotype exists, doesn't mean that whoever is in front of you would live up to it. Let people be. Let them sink. But give them a chance to fly.

Rolf fell in love with Princess that day. She wasn't just a princess, she was a warrior. The farmer promised himself that he would _always_ fight along side her.

Nazz and Marie took the day to set their fears aside and come out. And they were welcomed with open arms. Kevin decided that if Marie could make Nazz as happy as she was, it was a relationship worth supporting. He loved Nazz, and a happy Nazz was all he could ever ask for. She was happy and so, so was he.

Another weekend came and because Halloween was in the middle of the next week, Nazz's party would be that Saturday night. Edd, being Edd and thus ever prepared, had been working on his 11th Dr Doctor Who costume. Kevin thought his fez was adorable. Kevin wasn't one for dressing up anymore, though. He wore a simple orange shirt that said in black block lettering: This Is My Halloween Costume

Eddy was 1930s gangster and Lee was Bonnie to his Clyde. It was a perfect fit for them. May and Ed were zombies with Ed doing their makeup. Many years of comic book conventions had taught the boy well in the art of makeup design. Rave made sure he knew he was expected to work with the school theater's makeup department for the spring musical.

Nazz was a sexy cat and Marie went all out as a gothic vampire. Jonny was a hippie, despite everyone saying that was way too easy of a costume for him. Jimmy and Sarah came as Raggedy Ann and Raggedy Andy. Their adorableness was astounding. Ed made them promise to share part of the haul they were bound to get when they actually went trick or treating the next week.

Princess was Hello Kitty and Rolf was himself. It was just easier than trying to figure out how to dress up his tall frame. Rave was a beatnik and Nat came in his usual sweater over a white oxford and skinny jeans. But he also wore a ship captain's hat as he was Captain of the Booty. Namely Rave's.

They ate their weight in candy with Edd admonishing them all to brush their teeth when they got home. Really bad horror movies were watched and a couple of really good ones, too. Kevin wasn't a fan of scary movies and the needle scene in Saw made him feel _very_ faint. But Edd was there to hold his hand. He also dragged him into the kitchen for a quick make out session to take his mind off of the movie.

Eddy swipped Double D's now lopsided fez off his head.

"Ugh. You two getting down is scary enough for me," he told his blushing friend.

"WORTH IT!," was Kevin's reply.


	56. Chapter 56

**Author's Note: Please, if you are a LGBTQ youth or know someone who is who needs help, PLEASE google The Trevor Project for resources in your area. This chapter also contains this trigger warning: straight camp. But I'm recreating that terrible notion as best I can. Please forgive me, but I had to put this in my story.**

November and midterms came and went. Edd saw his father every Saturday. He didn't ask about his mother. It hurt too much. His father understood and didn't bring her up, although her behavior had become more worrisome of late. She'd ask about Edd and his ties to their prenup and the Vincent Family Trust. Things she should already know about.

But Thanksgiving was coming and so were the Barr's and McCallister's. Forty of Kevin's nearest and dearest were descending on Peach Creek by sundown Tuesday night. Edd was excited and scared. He'd be Kevin's second boyfriend to meet the family. After last year, there was still some trepidation amongst the adults, but Kevin's younger cousins were thrilled and looking forward to meeting the kid who spelled his names with TWO D's, was a genius, record breaking swimmer, had sassafras and _loved_ their jockhead of a cousin.

But Lynn had other plans. She told her son they were going to see her mother in Strawberry Hill for Thanksgiving breakfast and would leave after school Tuesday, but they'd be back by dinner Thanksgiving night. She told her husband, she would meet him in Blueberry Hill to see his family for a holiday brunch, then dinner at the Barr's. He was thrilled at her supposed change of heart. Edd hadn't seen his grandmother since last Christmas, so he was happy to go, even though he as sad to say goodbye to Kevin. Kevin sadly kissed him goodbye when he dropped him off. They hadn't spent the night apart since they started dating. The bed smelled like Edd but there was no Edd. Kevin's heart nearly broke that night, but by Thanksgiving night, Edd would make sure it never broke again.

She ended up drugging the tea she got for Edd before they left so he would pass out on their way to Applebury. She had heard about a straight camp there and she was going to take and leave him there until he started behaving like she thought he was supposed to.

But Applebury's Group Home for Boys, was actually a safe place for gay, bisexual and transgenered boys. There they got therapy, learned how to live life on their own, got their GEDs and had a safe and loving environment to live in. Lynn took Edd's overnight bag and put it in her trunk. She planned to destroy his cellphone, but forgot to get it out of the bag when she saw that Applebury's Holiday Inn had a bar. And she felt like she deserved a drink or two to celebrate the fact that she was finally going to get her son back. It ended up being five. When she woke up Wednesday morning, she woke up to the worst day of her life.

Edd woke up Wednesday morning in a strange room, but with an absently familiar blond giving him some water to drink.

"Where am I?," he shyly asked.

"Applybury. You're in a group home and you're safe. I'm JJ."

 _ **JJ!?**_

Edd's eyes grew wide.

"You're Kevin's JJ!," he exclaimed.

"How do you know Kevin?!"

"He's my boyfriend."

 _"Not again,"_ the blond track star thought.

"Wait, is he ok?"

"I suppose so. He was when I left. I'm supposed to be in Strawberry Hill with my mother's family."

"No, no, no. no, no. This is wrong. This is really wrong. Bad. So bad." JJ got up and started pacing the room.

"What's going on?!" Edd had never been more afraid in his entire life. No bully. No thunderstorm. Nothing scared him more than being in this room with his boyfriend's ex and him saying that it was wrong.

"Your mother dropped you off last night and said you needed help. Our director is away for the holiday but we keep a skeleton crew of teachers around to stay with the kids who have nowhere to go. My family lives in town and I'm going there in the morning. But if you're telling me that Kevin was _OK_ when you left, then your mom must not know what this place really is," JJ said, still pacing.

Then he went to the door and yelled down the hall, "LANDON! GET COACH BOB! NOW!"

Coming back inside, he asked Edd to explain why in the world his mother thought he needed to get away from the greatest boy either had ever known.

After Edd did his best to explain his relationship with Kevin, his mother, his father and the Barr's, Landon and Coach Bob had shown up and he had to explain it again. By then it was noon. Coach Bob maintained his cool but his eyes were near frantic. There was no way to get the near broken hearted ravenette back to Peach Creek in time for Thanksgiving dinner. They needed a miracle.

"Listen, Edd," Landon said, holding a tearful eyed JJ in his lap, "you don't need to be here. Your mother is a horrible person, but it seems that your life, despite her, is great. This is a place for kids who need a home because they have none or their parents don't think they're safe in the real world."

"That's why you're here, isn't it JJ?," Edd gently asked.

JJ nodded.

"I adored Kevin, but my parents felt it just wasn't safe for me or them there. They were getting threatened, too. So was my little sister. Who threatens a five year old because who her _brother_ likes to date? Here, things are better and I have Landon now. I'm in love and I'm ok for the first time in my life. I'm kinda jealous that you've got all that back in Peach Creek, though. But I'm not gonna let that stop me from getting you back to it. I've seen Kevin's FB. He loves you. You need to keep him and you can't do that here."

Edd got an idea.

"Gentlemen, do you believe in miracles?," he asked, blue eyes finally sparkingling for the first time that day.

The group home was supported by a generous board of directors. But only boys who actually needed help could stay. Edd didn't need help and so he had to go. But a gay boy leaving the home before he turned 18 was going to take a miracle. No one left til they turned 18 or found a steady girlfriend of at least 6 months. They operated under the guise that they were a straight camp. Those that "went straight" got to leave. Everyone else aged out. Not many knew the truth about the place and that was just fine by all the boys who lived there and the people that helped them. But in order to keep the secret, Edd was going to need a girlfriend.

Edd noticed that there was a very familiar quote hanging on a sign above the bedroom door.

 _Live the life you want and you'll love the life you live. Live the life you don't want and you'll have no life._ \- Antonio Jackson

"I take it that the Jackson family is a supporter?," he asked, pointing to the sign.

"Our biggest," Coach Bob answered.

"Am I allowed a phone call?"

"No," Landon answered sadly. "There's no contact with the outside world for at least three months to make sure you're safe."

"But, I can make a call," JJ said. "I'm safe. Who would you like me to call, Edd?"

Edd shocked them all with is answer.

"Angela Michelle Jackson. But you may call her Princess."


	57. Chapter 57

**Author's Note: TW: Straight Camp. See previous chapter for full warning.**

Kevin had spent all Wednesday morning trying to get ahold of Edd. First, his phone would ring, then by noon, it started to go straight to voicemail. He hadn't been online to check his Facebook page since lunch on Tuesday. His texts went unreturned. No matter how busy Edd was, he'd at least send him an emoticon!

 _Where the hell was Edd?!_

Kevin called Edd's father who hadn't heard from Edd or his wife since Tuesday afternoon. Now Kevin started to panic and Michael was _furious_. Lynn had never lied to him before. He called the Marion's who told him that they didn't even know she had said anything about coming. They were actually in France and hadn't planned to be stateside til Christmas as they wanted to meet the red head with the Irish roots who had stolen their Lil Edd's heart away.

Michael called Lynn.

"Lynn, _where are you_?" He knew she was a cautious driver and would stop off for the night on the long trip to see either of their families. But after talking to Kevin, he was furious she lied and now their son was missing, too.

Lynn was hungover. And in her foggy state of mind, she told Michael the truth. And that Edd would be fixed and they would have their perfect son back and he would behave as he was supposed to and that damnable red head from across the street wouldn't bother their baby anymore.

Michael wasn't a violent man. But if he could have, he'd come through the phone and put his hands on his wife. He took a breath to calm down.

"Lynn, our son is gay. Nothing will EVER change that. But what will change is your home address if you don't tell me where you are RIGHT NOW."

Lynn sobered up quick. She loved her husband. To lose him would be worst than losing her son.

"I'm at the Applebury Holiday Inn."

"Oh, my god, Lynn that's a good seven hours from here!"

"I know. I'm sorry," she said as she started to cry as she realized that she was as far away from the love of her life as she had ever been before. She wanted his support and deep down knew she wouldn't get it, but to have angered him so and know that he couldn't be by her side to fix this mess suddenly became too much to handle.

"Stay put. I'll be there by dinnertime."

He then called Kevin back.

"Lynn is in Applebury. I'm headed there now. I'll find Edd and bring him back, Kevin. _I promise_."

Kevin knew of one person who lived in Applebury. But that person was never online at holiday time. He understood. Family first.

Then Princess called.

"I'm on the plane from Kansas City now. I'll have Edd back by dinner tomorrow. Don't worry about a thing, Batman. Ms Marvel is going to rescue Robin."

"Just bring him back to me," Kevin all but sobbed into the phone.

Coach Bob had called the group home director, who called Antonio, who charted a flight and put his daughter on it. It wasn't their Lear Jet, but it did what it was supposed to do. The family travelled first class commercial at holiday time to give their staff a break. She made sure to bring some extra Thanksgiving food her crazy Kansas City cousins would have for the chartered flight's crew for stepping in to help her help her friend. The director met her at the airport.

"Think you can pull this off?," he asked. Having her pretend to be Edd's girlfriend for the hastily gathered board of directors was nice, but could she make it believable?

"I had a great teacher," she grinned. If acting class with Rave and her near lifetime friendship with Edd being the closet thing he had ever had to a legit girlfriend taught her anything it was that she knew she could do this.

The meeting with the board would take place at dinner. But Edd dropped a bomb on everyone and insisted that the truth be told. He'd _never_ disclose the secret of the group home, but he felt it would be better if the truth was told about who he was and why he was there. Having the daughter of the home's biggest supporters by his side made this idea go over very well with everyone. No one was going to deny Princess.

After he told his story, the school's psychologist spoke up.

"Eddward, you have displayed a tremendous amount of grace under an immense amount of pressure. I would reccommend you leave as you are, but I realize that you cannot. I will then recommend that you go, but we will wipe away the record of you ever being here."

"I agree with Dr Williamson," the board president said. "Young man, go home and love the life you want to live."

At that moment, Edd's parents showed up.

"Dr Williamson, think you can squeeze in a family therapy session?," Princess asked. She knew that they needed to talk this out. This situation demanded a certain amount of closure.

"I'm willing if they are," Dr Williamson answered.

Edd led the way.

And they talked. It would take him and his father awhile to forgive Lynn for what she did. But Lynn also needed to learn how to forgive herself. A lifetime of taking the safe and logical route had left her broken inside. It wasn't just the high school breakup, it was watching her mother forgive her alcoholic father til the day he died after he fell from a barstool and hit his head on the concrete floor. It was watching her sister take risks in love, but never settling down and getting her heart broken again and again, but getting back up and going out there and trying again. It was watching her piece back together the lives of children who's parents ripped them apart. Things were better when you do the _right thing_.

But Edd had seen that life isn't black and white. And that there are times that where the _right thing_ ends up being the wrong thing. There are no safe answers. But sometimes risks are worth taking.

"Mother, you've had surgeries go wrong. You should _know_ that not everything in life is so black and white. Making fixing things your life's work is admirable, but there is _nothing_ wrong with me!," Edd had all but screamed at the woman, hoping against hope that she'd get it.

"I can only accept the fact that I have a son and I did what I was supposed to for society in marrying and having a child. Asking for more than that is too much for me right now. I had only wanted what was best for you," Lynn said. She couldn't shake the fact that her son was gay and the life he would live would not be easy and she couldn't take him getting hurt.

"What's best for the boy is you to accept him as he is," Dr Williamson said.

"Lynn, he could have gotten his heart broken by Marie or any other girl if he was straight or even bisexual. At least we know Kevin loves him and cares for him and has done nothing but shown how trustworthy and upstanding he is since he fell for our Eddward. This risk he took in love paid off. And if it's with another boy, so be it." Michael was done. Lynn either needed to accept Edd or lose her son. And he was wondering if she would end up losing him because of it, too. He loved his son too much to subject him to hate in his own home.

"Kevin and I's rivalry is in the past, Mother, what little rivalry we did have. It really was mostly with Eddy. And we've all have worked it out. We get along fine. I have a great life and great friends and a love to share it with. What more could any parent want for their child?" At this point, Edd was sitting next to his mother, holding her hand. "I love you, Mother, but I won't stand for you to mistreat and hate me because of who I am."

"I need time," she said, softly crying behind her free hand.

"Take all the time you need," Edd replied.


	58. Chapter 58

That night, Edd's parents booked a hotel suite. They would stay in one room, while he and Princess were to sleep in the other. He got his overnight bag and his phone back. In the living room, after his shower, he put on the Kevin's PCH hoodie over his PJs, plugged his phone in and turned it back on. Immediately, he was onslaughted with messages from Kevin and his father. After listening to and reading everything he made a phone call and looked at the clock. It was after midnight. He prayed to the Heavens that it wasn't too late.

The blaring sounds of Britney Spears' I'm A Slave 4 U woke Kevin from another Edd induced dream. It was like he could reach him, but he was just out of reach. He made a mental note to kill Nat for messing with his ringtones again until he saw who it was. The only person he'd actually be a slave for.

 _ **Caller ID: MyEdd**_ _._

"EDD!"

 _"K-Kevin? I didn't wake you did I? I know it's late and you need your sleep but I had to call and tell you I'm ok,"_ the angel on the other line said.

His angel was back! He _could_ reach him.

"No, no. It's fine. It's fine. _Where are you,_ though. Are you safe?"

The angel sighed. _"I'm, well,_ _ **we're**_ _in Applebury. We can't get back til morning because there aren't any flights out and my parents are too tired to drive."_

 _"_ Babe, _what the hell happened?!_ "

The angel started to cry. But then he spoke and poured out the occurrences of the last day and a half on the strong shoulders of the boy he knew could handle the burden.

" _Whoa_ , Babe. That therapist is right. I've seen you put up with my bullshit, I've seen you swim, manage the craziest group of guys that I've _ever_ worked with, drop a Lemon Brook jackass like the asshole he was and I've seen you dance. You _are_ graceful and you're strong, too. Don't ever forget how strong you really are."

The brilliant one never could understand how the toughest kid in the cul-de-sac thought so well of him, but he loved him all the same for it.

 _"As long as I've got you, I won't. I love you, Kevin."_

"I love you, too, Edd."

 _"Kevin you_ _ **have**_ _to promise me to keep the secret of the group home safe. I don't want to endanger the lives of those who need to be there."_

 _"Anything,_ for my Hercules."

The angel laughed and the jock could _breathe_ again.

 _"And JJ says, 'Hi.'"_

 _"_ I can't believe you met him. What's his Landon dude like?"

 _"Tall, pale, blue eyes, gap toothed like me. And a mass of the curliest red hair that I've ever seen."_

"Heh. I guess we both have a type."

The angel took a moment to think and then he gave a small giggle.

 _"I guess we do."_

Then the angel asked a favor he'd return as many times as he could over the years.

 _"Sing to me, please?"_

He sang him a lullaby that many an Irish mother sang to soothe the soul of her brood. When he realized the angel had fallen asleep, he said the one thing he'd been waiting for damn near too long to say.

"I love you, my angel. Goodnight."

Princess woke Edd at sunrise with tea and a painkiller.

"I guess you don't want to sleep in a real bed til you get back to Kevin, huh?," she grinned.

"I guess so," he replied.

They both took a moment to stretch and work their kinks out.

 _Holiday travel is hard on a body._

They ate and stocked up on snacks from the hotel's continental breakfast and headed out. By noon they were back in Peach Creek. Princess sent out a text.

Princess: Robin will be at the Batcave in 20

Kevin sat on his porch in the cold for 20 minutes and was thrilled when Michael pulled up into _his_ driveway instead of the one across the street. The car hadn't even reached the curb before Edd was out of it and back in his arms.

"Oh my god, I thought I lost you," the raven haired boy cried into his shoulder.

" _Never_. _You've got me_."

Kathleen had run out of the house as soon as she heard the car pull up. And then the Chief Nurse of Peach Creek Memorial Hospital risked her job and career and slapped the Head of Neurology across the face.

"HOW DARE YOU DO WHAT YOU DID TO MY SON!," she screamed, green eyes blazing a fire few had ever seen and no one ever wanted to. "YOU DAMN NEAR BROKE HIS HEART! If it hadn't been for your husband and Princess, we'd never gotten Edd back because you're a selfish little _bitch_!"

At first Lynn was shocked. And then looking her son and his boyfriend in the eyes, she _finally_ realized what she had done. She nearly ruined love for two people who had only wanted just that.

" _Oh, dear._ I deserved that."

"You damn straight you did! How could a _parent_ treat their _child_ so deplorably!?"

"I-I don't know. I'm sorry. I'll be going." Turning to her son, she said, "Eddward, I can't say I'm happy _how_ you found love and that you love _who_ you love, but I'm glad you found it." And then she walked across the street.

Michael turned to his son and said, "I'll go deal with your mother. Go be thankful with your love." Then he backed the car to the house across the street and went inside to once again deal with his wife.

Kathleen ushered the boys and Princess into the house. The dork and the heiress were greeted like family and ate like royalty. The blueberry pie that Edd had made in home ec on Monday was a hit with the few people that got a slice. Kevin ate nearly half of it.

That evening, after the food was put away, the Christmas tree put up, the family dispersed to their hotel rooms and Princess to the guest room, two boys crawled into a King sized bed, fell into each others arms and set their anchors on the sea floor of their love.

" _God_ , I missed you. I never want to do this again," Kevin whispered into the divine pale neck of a raven haired angel.

The angel ran his slim, pale fingers through short red locks.

"Kevin, there _will_ be times when we _have_ to be apart, but always know I'll come back to you. _No matter what_ , _I'll_ _always_ _come_ _back to_ _you_."

That night, Kevin kissed Double D like he did the first time but he loved him even more. They made love, but it was sweeter than any other time before. And when they came together, they looked at each other and knew that the other was The One. No one else was wanted, needed or loved him more than the boy the other had in his arms. They grew up together, they found themselves and they found love in each other.


	59. Chapter 59

Black Friday found the cul-de-sac kids and their new friends at Peach Creek Mall.

"Ugh. I'm not ready," Princess whined. She loved the _spirit_ of the season, but hated the hoopla.

"I thought you were doing Cyber Monday, Princess," Edd said. He was a bit concerned that the onslaught of the crowds and the general sensory overload of the Mall decked out for Christmas would trigger her anxiety.

" _Oh, I am!_ Amazon is gonna make _bank_ off of me. But, Daddy said there's a few things he needs me to get for Pops _now_ , so here I am. In hell. A peachy Christmas hell."

Eddy snickered and she gave a small smile.

"Let's do this so I can get back home to my It's A Wonderful Life marathon," she said, grabbing Rolf's hand and leading the gang into the bustling mall.

Presents were bought and wrapped by Boy Scouts looking to earn a few badges. Princess was just glad to be done by noon. But Kevin _and_ Edd both left empty handed.

 _What do you give the person who's given you everything just by loving you?_

School started up again and soon Princess' charity event was upon them. To look at her, she seemed fine. But she was a wreck. She was going to put her heart out there on stage. She just prayed her dads wouldn't crush it and the boy who she was giving it to would receive it. She had been allowed more visits to the boy's farm since homecoming as her schedule allowed. She could hold his hand when they went out with all their friends. But that was it. She wanted more. He wanted more. Neither would ask for it outright. But she hoped that she had found a way that her dads could finally _not_ say no to.

Friday after school, a limo picked up Rave and Nat from Nat's, then headed to the cul-de-sac. The heiress had already left for the city right after school and would meet them at their hotel in time for the charity ball. The boys wore tux's and the girls had gone shopping a week before with Princess to get ballgowns from her favorite couture gown shop in the city. Seeing Lee in her evergreen corset style ballgown was the only thing that kept Eddy from complaining about his "monkey suit" all night. Kevin and Edd danced all night again. Some donors who had seen Edd dance before were delighted to see him dance again, but do it in love.

While helping with the shopping spree for the kids at the shelter, Kevin _finally_ found Edd a Christmas present. A boxset of Dr Who's 11th Doctor series. All the Matt Smith the genius could handle. Edd finally found Kevin a gift, too. Two Bo Jackson autographed baseball cards, one for the KC Royals and the other for the Oakland Raiders. One man, two sports. Just like his Kevin.

Saturday night had Princess frantic. She was going to sing at her own benefit for the _first time_. She was going to sing a melody of songs her late grandmother _loved_. And she was going to ask a request of the three men she loved the most. Two to let her go, and one to love her as much as she had grown to love him.

Edd made her tea.

"Sip this," he said as he handed her a hot mug of her favorite tea she drank before she sang on stage.

"Does it have any Valium in it?"

" _Princess_."

"Edd, I'm _dying_ here!"

"You're not going to die. You're going to sing. And blow them all away. And the women's shelter will be able to keep it's doors open into perpetuity," he told her, drawing her into a hug.

Princess sighed. He was right. She would do well. Taking a sip, she started to feel calm.

"You _did_ put a Valium in here!"

" _I did no such thing!_ ," he protested. "Just added a few more leaves of chamomile and catnip," he said a bit sheepishly. He wanted to calm her down, but he didn't like the idea of using pharmaceutical drugs to do it, _unless absolutely necessary_. This was not that moment. Tea would suffice. Nature had the best chill out drugs anyways.

"Thank you, Edd. Now let's do this!," she exclaimed as she confidently strode on stage.

" _And_ she's back," he giggled softly to himself and he followed her to the stage.

The melody consisted of three songs: Somewhere Over The Rainbow, Someone To Watch Over Me and Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas. She would do the first two songs as a solo and they'd do the final song as a duet. The whole performance would close out the variety show. She took to the stage to a standing ovation. And then she started to sing. When she got to the second song, she looked _directly at Rolf_. LeMont had to squeeze his husband's hand to keep them both in their seats. He gave his husband a pleading look.

"She'll be 16 in less than three weeks. We have to start to let her go _now_ lest she run out on us and never come back," he whispered.

Antonio swallowed. Then he sighed as a tear rolled down his cheek. He knew his husband was right. Rolf was a good kid. He and his family opened their doors, land and hearts to them and had been nothing but kind and trustworthy.

"I want him to meet us in the parlor next Tuesday before dinner," he said, giving his smiing husband's hand a squeeze. " _One_ chance, though."

"I think that's all he needs," LeMont replied, giving his husband a gentle kiss on the cheek.

At the moment, Rolf was being floored by an angel's song being song _to_ him _just for_ him. Kevin glanced at his tall, foreign friend. He knew that look. A couple of times, Nat had caught him looking at Edd like that during their Tuesday and Thursday study sessions and there were tagged photos on Facebook to prove it. It was a look of seeing the one you love give you _all_ their time and attention, but because of the environment, they have to be really inconspicuous about it. Princess was pouring her heart out and the farmer boy was _definitely_ getting the message. Kevin just hoped her dad's would let them answer the call their hearts were sending to each other.

The last song, had _always_ been a hard song for her. Since she was 6 years old, Christmas was a hard holiday. She lost her mother and then her innocence in less than six months. Christmas was the time of year to be open hearted, open minded and loving and caring and kind. Kinda hard to do when you've lost someone you should never have to lose and someone else takes away your faith and trust in humanity. But with Edd, she could just _sing_ it. His friendship helped her to remember that just because things have been hard and bleak doesn't mean that things have to stay that way. When you surround yourself with people and things that make you happy and you make an effort to make the world a better place, you _can_ truly have yourself _a merry little Christmas._

The church service was moving. They told the story of Christmas and made sure _all_ felt welcome. Lunch at the women's shelter was filling and the donors were impressed that their funds would be used to help those that needed it. But that afternoon had Princess nervous again. She, her brothers and cousin Andrea would be singing her favorite Christmas hymn, _A capella_. Singing along was one thing. She was confident in her own voice. Singing with others and making sure your voices blend was another. Especially when you did it without some kind of instrumental accompaniment.

Rolf got her tea this time.

"You'll do well, Princess. You always do," he told her, squeezing her hand and rubbing her thumb reassuringly.

She laid her head on his arm and got a whiff of lemongrass, lavender, honey and some kind of musk that was distinctly Rolf. She felt strangely calm and at peace. She knew it wasn't the tea this time, though. She remembered something Kevin and Edd had told her about the others hugs. In the other's arms, they felt safe and anchored. She couldn't wait to feel that way. Her dad told her that Rolf would be by early on Tuesday as both of her parents wanted to have a talk in the parlor with the boy. She knew he'd survive it. And then he'd be able to hug her and be her anchor, too.

At the end of the concert, she took the stage with her siblings and cousin. They sang the most hauntingly beautiful rendition of Oh Holy Night in four part harmony that the cul-de-sac kids, Rave and Nat had _ever_ heard. Edd was in tears. And relieved. His friend had _finally_ gotten back some of the hope she lost about the holiday because she had started to find love.


	60. Chapter 60

The following Tuesday, a son of a shepherd who grew up to be a farmer, sat in a billionaire's parlor room, in front of two fathers.

"You know her story and thus, can understand our apprehension at the two of you persuing a deeper relationship than friendship," Antonio said.

"I understand, but I also understand that she has taken charge of not letting that stop her from doing anything. I wish to only be allowed to stay by her side and fight with her and love her, if _she'll_ have me," the farmer boy said.

LeMont could not supress his laughter.

"Point made and taken, Rolf," LeMont said. Turning to his husband he said, "I see no problems with them dating, but only if it's ok with _her_."

Antonio sighed. The farmer boy and his husband had a point. If _she_ wanted the farmer boy, _she'd_ have him. Might as well as let them explore love with their blessing than sneak around and create disasters that could have been avoided.

" _Alright_ , you have our blessing. _But_ this relationship will be carried out on _her_ terms! If I catch wind of her feeling pressured by you, I'll end the relationship _and you_ ," he said.

The farmer boy understood. He'd just hope that she would actually have him.

James was instructed to take the boy to her suite. Clapping a strong hand over the boy's shoulder, he said, "She's been my everything for 10 years, now she is your's. Take care of her and I'm sure she'll take care of you."

Upstairs, in her private suite, a princess paced. Her dorky friend and his jock boyfriend were trying to reassure her that things would be fine, but she knew that there was a chance that they wouldn't be.

Timothy came to tell Double D that if they wanted dinner to be at the usual time, he needed to get started now. Kevin went to help. Princess was in no condition to be near the kitchen. So she was alone. The next 5 minutes of her life was a personal hell of "what ifs." What if her dads sent the farmer boy away? What if he could stay, but only as her friend? What if he left on his own because their rules were just too much for him?

 _What if? What if? What if?_

She then got her answer. James came in to tell her that she had a guest and that dinner would be ready in 20 minutes. When he uncharacteristically left before the guest came into view, the familiar sound of a long, but slightly lazy gait echoed in her hallway. She stood and leaped across her coffee table and into the arms of a tall foreign boy.

"They said, 'Yes?'"

" _Only if_ the Princess wishes it."

"SHE DOES!"

Strong arms held her close and her world righted and centered itself. Lemongrass, lavender, honey and the musk of something that was just _him_ enveloped her senses and she felt at peace. And then a pair of lips, slightly full and tasting like the spices of a chai tea met her own and she melted. He deepened the kiss and her heart swelled and then soared.

 _He_ _was here and he was her's._

Seeing them walk hand in hand into the kitchen didn't shock the assembly of their friends that much. They were had been holding hands for weeks now. It was the kiss he gave her after helping her into her apron that sent them into a tizzy. Rave requested that Nat give him earplugs for Christmas just so he could be prepared when he needed to block out the peacock's squealing.

That weekend signalled the end of the football and swim seasons. While both teams did great, they didn't make the playoffs. But Edd got a new title, swim team captain at the start of next season. And his own letterman jacket. Kevin was actually a little jealous that it was too small for him. But, when Edd gave him his oversized swim team hoodie he was the proudest boyfriend in school. Kevin Barr was dating the smartest kid in school, who just happened to be the swim team captain, too. No one could tell him shit and no one did. Not even Makayla.

Finals came and went and on the last day of school, it started to snow. Saturday morning dawned with enough snow to shovel, create snow forts and sled on. Kevin and Edd just stayed in. They drank hot cocoa and Edd read Kevin French poetry. But Edd knew that they had to do something about how they were going to manage their holiday time apart.

"What do you usually do for Christmas?" Kevin asked. It was rare to see Edd at Christmas. He'd go to Nazz's holiday party like everyone else and no one would see him from the day before Christmas Eve til the day after Christmas.

"We usually fly out to spend the day before Christmas Eve and then about half of Christmas Eve itself with my Mother's family and then fly to Blueberry Hill for Christmas," Edd shrugged. He was used to all the traveling at this point, but he could see how it could look tiresome for someone who was as reserved as he was.

"We still have Nazz's party tonight, Kevin. And I've called and left countless messages for my parents. Since I can't drive, I can only see myself spending Christmas with you."

"It's not that I don't want you here, it's just odd for you to not be around family at Christmas," Kevin said as he snuggled the brilliant one closer to him. He was going to get all the snuggles he could before he left. _If_ he left.

They went to the holiday party and exchanged gifts. Kevin and Edd were proclaimed _the best boyfriends ever_ because of their thoughtful gifts to each other. Future holiday plans were hashed out. Princess' birthday was New Year's Eve. They all insisted that she come by for the cul-de-sac's annual bonfire and fireworks display on Rolf's farm.

"Let _us_ throw a party for _you,_ " Nazz said. "I have it on good authority that I can throw a mean one!"

James immediately texted LeMont the kids' plans. He texted back just as quickly:

BossMan1: I'll send over her sleigh.

As Princess was trying to assure everyone that she'd try to talk her fathers into letting her attend, James said that her father was sending over her horses' sleigh.

"I guess I'll be having my Sweet 16 on the farm!," she said.

Rolf kissed her as Nat looked up cowboy boots on his phone. Rave was just happy that he didn't squeal for once.

Everyone wondered about Double D's plans. They hadn't changed in years, yet, he had no word on when or if he was leaving.

 _What was happening with Double D's family?!_

They soon got the answer. On Sunday, after they came back from a date to the art gallery on Peach Creek's downtown square, Michael met them at Kevin's. He was _beaming._ Kevin had seen Double D wear the same expression countless times before. If looking at Michael was like looking into Edd's future, Kevin promised himself to stay to see that future to fruition.

"Eddward, your mother and I will be hosting Christmas this year! Everyone is coming and they want to meet Kevin. Kevin, your parents said that as long as it's ok with you, you're welcome to stay with us until Christmas morning and then you and Eddward can have Christmas dinner here."

Edd was a bit apprehensive. The Vincent's were affable to the Marion's reserved. A gathering of both families was usually pretty awkward. He was actually a little grateful when his parents got too busy to throw him birthday parties. The awkwardness just got to be too much for him sometimes. _And_ he would be introducting his _boyfriend_ to his _entire_ family.

Soft emerald met pensive blue.

"You've got me."

"And you're going to have a very Marion-Vincent Christmas," Edd giggled in reply.


	61. Chapter 61

Kevin stayed at the Vincent home to help them prepare for the 30 Marion's and 40 Vincent's that would be visiting. Lynn watched him like a hawk. She just didn't trust the jock. He was big, loud and impulsive. Everything her Eddward was not. She wondered how he could love such a person. But he was kind and gentle and they were at each other's beck and call. And being the tallest person in the house, he was super helpful when it came to decorating. She had to admit watching him hoist her son onto his shoulders so he could put the star on top of the Christmas tree was very endearing. Michael took a picture of it with Edd's phone and sent it out in a mass text to all their friends. Nat posted it to Facebook with this caption: Merry Christmas from the Vincent-Barr's and Princess declared it the cutest Christmas picture she had ever seen. Kevin prayed to the Heavens that someday they could send out a Christmas card saying the same thing.

Aunt Vanessa and MéMé Amélia arrived first. But they came in separate cars. Aunt Vanessa drove and MéMé Amélia had a car service drop her off. Aunt Vanessa handed Edd the keys to the car she drove, a brand new Chevy Volt, and gave him a hug as she whispered, "Merry Christmas. If you ever need to get away, now you can."

They'd been walking or catching rides with Nazz, Rolf and occasionally Eddy to school since it became too cold to ride Kevin's motorcycle after Halloween. They'd borrow one of Kevin's parents cars on the weekends. A car for at least one of them to keep would be a boon to the extra bit of freedom in their lives that they craved. Edd had been taking driving lessons with Rolf on the farm because he had the space and Princess security team put him through his paces in the defensive driving classes they gave the Jackson boys two years ago when they got their driving licenses. He was ready. He passed the test with flying colors.

Kevin became like a secret weapon to get both families to either chill out or open up to one another. They loved his good looks, charm and charisma. MéMé Amélia and Michael's mother, Nonnna Alma, were enraptured by Kevin's grasp, however elementary it was, on their native tongues. Edd and Aunt Vanessa barely had to translate. All their little talks in the tub had paid off, but Edd would never tell anyone that. He just made a mental note to _properly_ thank Kevin for paying such close attention to what he had to say on Christmas night

Edd's New York cousins loved his grasp on pop culture that most in the Marion family didn't have. The littlest Vincents never sepemed to grow tired of tackling the quarterback. Seeing Kevin covered in small children and _loving every minute of it,_ made Edd seriously consider weighing the option of surrogacy as much as he had considered adoption. A person like Kevin needed to continue the family line, if only to bring more loving and decent people into the world.

The teens watched the 11th Dr's Christmas Special, while the little ones slept and the adults had coffee. Upon hearing how the boys met and fell in love, the grandmothers sensed there was more to the story. Sitting Michael and Lynn down, they got the answers they felt were missing. All the adults were varying degrees of sad, appalled, angry ahd heartbroken over Lynn's behavior. Especially since she continued to treat Kevin so coolly. But no amount of chastising admonishment could change her mind evein after her sister spoke.

"I'm gay, Lynn."

Lynn's jaw dropped.

"But all those dates and all your heartbreaks! _We discussed everything!_ I _saw_ you!" Her sister couldn't be gay! _She just couldn't!_

"Lynn, we discussed what _you_ wanted to discuss and you saw what _you_ wanted to see. I'm gay. _Women_ broke my heart. But a few have changed my world."

"I'm gay, too," Michael's oldest brother, Phillip said.

"Is there just some _gay gene_ in this family?," she asked, putting her face in her hands. Between her son, her sister and brother in law, she had it coming and going.

"I wouldn't say that, "MéMé Amélia said, "But I do know that my beloved grandson and that charming boy he loves so much deserve better than you."

Lynn grew hot with anger, than overwhelmed with sadness at her mother's words. Her son did deserve a mother who wanted to be one. But she never did! But despite that, weren't children supposed to live up to their parents expectations? What gave Eddward the right to live as _he_ saw fit at 16 and why did he have the audacity to _thrive_ in it?

"This isn't right. This isn't natural. I'm his mother. I know best and he and the rest of you need to recognize that! I _may_ have gone to far in sending him away, but he's only setting himself up for failure. I'm only trying to keep him from being hurt!," she said to anyone who would listen.

"Says the woman who has hurt him the most," said Nonna Alma.

"You don't know how he treated him!"

"And _you_ do?," Vanessa asked. "You have barely been around him since he was 12 years old!"

"If he mistreated him, then the Kevin _I_ see has been doing more than his best to make up for it _and_ Eddward has forgiven him," Phillip said. "Maybe you should, too."

"And remember, you need to forgive yourself, too, Lynn," Michael said, drawing her into a hug. "The past is the past and we can't change it, but if you want a future with our son, you have to forgive yourself for being the person you were and forgive yourself for being so hard on him now."

At this point Double D and Kevin walked into the kitchen to get more popcorn. Lynn took a breath. It was Christmas. Time to ask for the biggest gift of all: forgiveness.

"Eddward, Kevin, may I ask you something?" For the first time in Eddward's life, Dr Lynn Reneé Marion Vincent sounded vulnerable.

"What is it, Mother?," Double D asked.

Kevin noticed he sounded as concerned as he did for anyone. His boyfriend's heart would always be too big for his own good. He loved him for it, but was glad he could protect him when need be.

"I know you may never forgive me, but I'm asking you and Kevin to forgive me for how I treated you both. Love isn't something to be taken lightly. But you both have given it the respect it deserves. And Eddward, I know I've been a terrible mother. I was never brave enough to ask for what I wanted out of life and live it like you have. Despite me, you've become a wonderful young man. I won't stand in your way anymore. If you truly love Kevin and he loves you, you have my blessing. But, _Kevin_ , if you hurt my son, I will stop at nothing to make you regret it. And Eddward, if you hurt him, I won't hesitate to punish you for it. Love is too precious to be hurting each other with it."

Edd looked at his mother full on. Her eyes were red with tears. She looked sad, sincere and absolutely contrite. Edd did something he hadn't done in since he was a small child. He crawled into her lap and she ran a hand through his curls.

"I forgive you, Mommy. Just please promise me that you'll forgive yourself."

"I promise."


	62. Chapter 62

Christmas Eve started with a family brunch and then Kevin and Edd took a gaggle of the youngest Vincent's to Rolf's for hayrides, sleighrides, a snowball fight, some sleding, a bonfire chili lunch, hot cocoa and s'mores with their friends. Rave spent most of the afternoon wearing his new earplugs because Nat wouldn't top squealing about how adorkable the boys looked together with all their little charges who bore an uncanny resemblance to Double D. Kevin was entraptured by several sets of wide, serene blue eyes, especially those belonging to the biggest Vincent there, staring into the bonfire. If looking at Michael was like looking into the future, looking into those eyes meant that that future would be so serene and so bright.

They spent their evening wrapping last minute gifts for their parents and helping Double D's frazzled aunts and uncles put together oversized toys that were to be immediately played with on Christmas morning. Then, per Vincent family tradition, _all_ Vincent's under the age of 18 were to stay in the same room, bed or floor, overnight to be accountable to one another as the rule was that _NO ONE_ would be allowed downstairs til 6AM Christmas morning. So Kevin and Edd bedded down with 8 little Vincent's, the two smalllest who didn't want to stay with their parents, in bed with the boys. Despite liking the snuggles, Kevin made a promise to himself to always make sure that he and Edd had a King sized bed to share.

The highlight of Kevin's holiday came in the middle of the night, early Christmas morning. Little Amanda Grace Vincent woke up and panicked because she didn't know where she was. Sobbingly, she shook Edd awake and asked him to sing her "the song" to help her get back to sleep because she didn't want Santa mad at her because she wasn't sleeping like a good girl all night. Edd rolled over, barely awake, cuddled her close and sang Silent Night in Italian and that rich tenor voice of his that sent chills down Kevin's spine, made his heart swell and gave him butterflies. Halfway through the first verse, both Vincent's were back to sleep and Kevin cuddled them close. He prayed to the Heavens that he and Edd would have many a chance to bring calm and peace to a child of their own on the world's most precious silent night.

And that is how Lynn found them on Christmas morning. Kevin with his right arm extended out over three Vincent's, his hand resting in Double D's hair, a little Vincent snuggled deep to their each of their chests. And she rememberd something her grandmother told her the day Edd was born, "Hold him close, but let him go. When he comes back, he'll bring you the same joy that I held in my arms when you were born and the same joy I get to hold today." She prayed to the Heavens that the joy he and Kevin would bring to her wouldn't be as hard to come by as it seemed.

Christmas morning, was, in a word, _chaotic_. And Double D couldn't bring himself to care about the mess. He was surrounded by his family and his love. Soon the mess would be clean and the family gone. He decided to enjoy the moment for what it was, because if you can't live in the moment at Christmas, _when can you?_

After a rousing Christmas lunch, the families left for their separate fruity hills, leftovers were stacked away and Edd and Lynn scrubbed the house down while Kevin and Michael took a nap; Michael in his easy chair and Kevin on the couch while the NBA Christmas game played in the background. Satisfied with their work, they woke their loves and the boys said goodbye and headed across the street as the doctors went to Christmas shifts at the the hospital. Kathleen greeted them at the door with soothing hot drinks; hot cocoa for Kevin and tea for Edd. But this wasn't his usual green tea Kevin made sure to keep in the house.

Kathleen, noticing his confused expression handed him a gift basket that had a note which read:

E,

Just a little something for all your little talks.

Thank you for having so many w/ me!

Merry Christmas!

\- Princess

Since dinner wasn't ready and Charles was still enjoying a Christmas nap, Kathleen shooed the boys away to Kevin's suite for their first bit of alone time in some 72 hours. And Edd _crashed_ as Kevin played Silent Night on his guitar.

They enjoyed a quiet dinner as it snowed and opened presents in front of a roaring fire. After Kevin's parents went to bed, they laid on the couch, sipped Princess' tea, watched the lights blink in the tree and a fire smolder in the fireplace (the glimmer of which brought out the golden starburst that laid in the hazel hidden in Kevin's eyes) and talked. They talked about the Christmases of their childhoods, Kevin's love for penguins (because they're cute _alright_!), who made the best Dr Who and why Edd's Uncle Phillip just couldn't find the right guy. They settled on the idea that he just wasn't ready to settle down yet. When his heart was ready to love, he would be, too.

Then they talked about themselves and each other. Edd decided he could be a math _and_ science teacher. If Kevin can play two sports (well, really, he can play like five, but who's counting?) then he can teach two subjects. They wanted to go back to their ancestral homes and explore where they came from. But most of all, they wanted to continue to live and share their lives with each other.

That _not so silent night_ , only one reindeer game was played. Kevin just wanted to love on Edd. And he did. Edd thanked him for being so endearing with his family in French and called on God in Italian. The hickey on Kevin's chest bore a striking resemblance to a Christmas tree. And when Edd put his love on top, Kevin thought he was most beautiful Christmas Angel he'd ever seen. And when they came down off their orgasmic high and Kevin cleaned up and doted on Edd like he always did, only one thought was in each boys mind: Best. Christmas. Ever.


	63. Chapter 63

They spent the holiday lounging around. In an effort to not overwhelm their students, Peach Creek School District ended their fall semester in December and would start fresh in January. No homework or readings would be assigned over the holiday. That didn't stop Edd from finding new subjects to study or learn something new about old faves. He was always amused by Kevin's attempts to get him to " _chill out, like me,_ " which usually meant a comic book was slipped in the pages of whatever textbook or scientific journal he happened to be reading.

They'd go for rides in Edd's car and found a few spots to stargaze through the car's moonroof from the backseat. Watching Edd's face light up as he traced constellations always made Kevin crave for him to do the same across his freckled body. And Edd never failed to oblige him.

Princess' birthday was celebrated in true cul-de-sac style. After a birthday brunch with her family, she and Rolf went to the movies while Nazz redecorate the farm's barn. They'd celebrate in the oversized haystack. Bales of hay were their tables and chairs, and there were plenty of blankets and pillows to lounge on. Cecilla sent over a German chocolate cake and crockpots full of yummy winter food, lights and streamers were strung. She burst into tears at seeing what they had done for her. No one had ever made her feel more welcome and loved.

The fireworks at midnight were seen and felt in the eyes, arms, kisses and hearts of a bunch of kids in love. Hours later, as the boys defrosted from the cold in front of Kevin's fireplace, Edd mused that they lived a year in the last few months.

Kevin only said, "I'd live a few more, if I could always do it with you."

January came, cold and dark. But there was a new rhythm to maintain. They'd all go to Rolf's basketball games. Marie would wear Nazz's letterman jacket as she cheered, Princess would wear Rolf's to away games and in the school's Spirit Section during games. They'd still study over tacos on Tuesday, have date days on Sunday and date night in on Monday. They'd spend Saturday's with their friends and shower and soak like they always did.

Then February came. February meant spring training for baseball season. Baseball games happened throughout the week. There'd be tournaments out of town and on weekends. Edd was the team manager again. And just looking at their new schedule gave him fits. _When would they have time for **themselves** , let alone each other?!_

Kevin made sure to make the time. He'd give Ed ideas for movie nights and made sure Double D went. He'd ask Princess about anything going on on Peach Creek's downtown square, and would send Edd on short walks around the city's heart with his oldest friend. He'd rack up as many Netflix documentaries on Double D's iPad as he could handle to watch on team road trips. On Valentine's Day, after school, they took a walk through the park behind Kevin's house. They didn't have practice that day and Kevin made sure to finish all his homework in homeroom and study hall and had Eddy make sure that Edd did the same. He just wanted his Double D back. So they played like kids. Rather _**big**_ kids but kids all the same. Seeing his love relax was worth it. No large romantic overtures, just time spent together.

At the end of the month, Edd asked him to the Sadie Hawkins dance. It was _Kevin's_ turn to be nervous for a date. Edd picked him and they went to Joe's. The diner held a lot of memories for them. This time Kevin made Edd drop his keys in the parking lot. And when they went to the dance Kevin had to find Nazz and Nat. He had some bragging to do.

On their six month anniversary, Edd asked that they'd stay in at his house. It was time to introduce Kevin to his _box of tricks_. He made chicken alfredo and they watched Iron Man. Dragging Kevin away from the second movie wasn't hard. He'd follow Edd's kisses anywhere. But the seriousness and fear in Edd's eyes sobered him up quick when they got to Edd's bedroom. Edd pulled out the box and placed it in Kevin's lap.

Then with as steady as a voice he could muster, he said, "Open it."

"Are you sure about this, Babe? Whatever's in here won't change how I feel about you."

But Edd just nodded. "I'm sure," he said. "I feel you need to know."

Inside the box were three vibrating bullets, four cockrings, one set of anal beads, three dildos that Kevin recognized the size of _immediately_ , and one butt plug. Kevin looked into the box with a quirked brow. He then closed it and put it on the nightstand.

Drawing a shaking Edd into a hug he said, "I love you. _All_ of you. These things just mean that you actually have a wild side. Just like your hair."

Edd squeezed him tight. "You mean it?" His voice sounded small and afraid.

"I do."

Edd had never been more relieved of anything in his life. Now Kevin knew and still loved _everything_ about him.

"But now I have a few ideas about my own reindeer games."

Edd couldn't wait to play them.

March brought on the wrestling season. Eddy finally found his niche in high school. Years of wrestling with his brother, the cul-de-sac and out of Ed's hugs made him perfect for the sport. Lee became the girls softball team's starting varsity catcher, May was the best fullback PCH's freshman girls soccer team had ever seen and Nazz became a lacrosse girlfriend. Edd just made a point to avoid her when she lugged her equipment around. The girl could wield a mean stick. Jonny found himself on the soccer pitch. And his lazy dribble found the PCH boys soccer team carrying a state championship trophy off the field.

Midterms came, but a much needed Spring Break followed. Princess suggested a trip to her families place on the coast. 7 days and 6 nights on a pristine private beach was just what the Doctor ordered. The kids were chaperoned by a couple of her crazy Kansas City cousins who were also on Spring Break. But with a large beach at their disposal, the boys managed to get away for some alone time in the sand. They skinny dipped and Edd couldn't bring himself to care about all the sand he got in his hair. It was worth it if it meant it was because a tanned, toned, sunscreen soaked Kevin put it there because he thought Edd's pale skin glistening in the late spring sun was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen.

But April meant Kevin's birthday. They were also in the heat of the middle of the baseball season. They couldn't really break away like they did for Edd's birthday, but Edd was determined to make it special.

One Saturday, while Kevin was at Nat's for a baseball vide game party he somehow managed to beg off of, he let himself into the Barr home. Then he went to work. The surprise could be risky if things fell into the wrong hands. But Kevin loved him and he loved Kevin. He just felt things would work out all right.


	64. Chapter 64

On Kevin's birthday, Edd woke up early to make him chocolate chip pancakes. It was a Saturday, but they had a double header against Peachville in Peach City. The annual PeachyKeen Tournament was the highlight of the PeachTree County spring sports season. Peach Creek hadn't lost in five years and Kevin's curveballs last year let the area know that there was a _really_ good chance that that record would remain in tact for _at least_ another four.

But because Edd was the team manager, he had to leave before Kevin did to make sure that the team's equipment was packed up and ready to go and that the bus was at the school on time. So Kevin got a sweet birthday kiss, but then the brilliant boy was gone. 10 minutes after he left, he got an email from Edd. All the subject said was, "Happy..." and attached was a picture of Edd wearing Kevin's KC Royals ball cap. It was his favorite hat for Edd because it brought out the blue in his eyes. But the look he was giving the camera made Kevin's knees weak, his throat dry and his heart skip a thousand beats. His eyes were sapphire and smoldering. And he had the nerve to _smirk_. And the way he was wearing the ball cap let a good chunk of his curls fall out. Since he hadn't gotten a hair cut in a few weeks, his hair was delicately framing his face. He looked _beautiful_. And Kevin wasn't going to see him for another _hour_. He was happy to see this email, but why send it _now?_ Edd said he had a birthday surprise planned despite how busy the day was going to be.

 _What was the dork up to?!_

Coach Johnson, or Coach J for short was ok with the boys working together, he just asked that they remain professional at all times. So when Kevin pulled up to school, slightly steaming from Edd's email teasing, he knew it was going to be a _long_ day. Edd had on _his_ practice jersey and _his_ team hat that they usually wore to away games. Since Peach Creek would be the home team this year, Kevin wore the home team cap. Edd still hadn't gotten a hair cut and his curls were dancing around his face in the breeze. Every time Edd would tuck one behind his ear, Kevin was jealous of his beautiful, slim, pale fingers. He _loved_ Edd's hands but could they just _not_ touch him right now?!

Edd sat with the coach to go over the team's game plan for the day and Kevin sat with Nat.

"Dude, you're staring holes in the back of his head," Nat said, after realizing that Kevin wasn't listening to his story about Rave bitching about the school's spring musical and his plan to get Ed to do a little zombie makeup for it because zombies in The Music Man would be hilarious. "Trouble in paradise?"

" _No_ ," Kevin sighed. "He's just being a cocktease is all."

Nat snorted. "Double Delicious is Double Devious? Yeah, right!"

Kevin just shook his head. "You have _no clue,_ dude. Eddy was right. It _is_ always the quiet ones."

Then his phone buzzed with another email notification. It was from Edd again. Kevin glanced at him. He wore the same curious face he did when the coach showed him new plans for the team. They were probably going over the plans for lunch. Maybe the starting line ups for the games. Who knew? All Kevin knew was that Edd had barely glanced his way since he saw him at the school and yet, his was emailing him. Taking a breath, he opened his latest message.

The subject read, "Birthday..." and the picture attached was of Edd, in the practice jersey he was wearing _right now_ , holding the framed birth announcement the hospital gave his parents the day he was born. But all you saw was Edd's slim arm holding the frame to his chest. His grip was so hard on the frame that his knuckles were white. After Edd's birthday, he asked Kevin and his mother so many questions about the day Kevin was born. His mother's hurt was still fresh and all he wanted to know if Kevin was as wanted as he felt he wasn't. For Kathleen it was a _rough_ day. Labor is labor. But getting to hold the 8lbs and 7oz bundle of joy that was Kevin was worth it. There were tons of momentos in a a baby blue wooden box Kevin's parental grandfather had made for him. The annoucement was Edd's favorite. To let the world know a child had been born and was wanted was a big deal to him. Apparently, it still was.

Nat craned his neck to see what Kevin was looking at. Then he smiled.

"He's glad you're here," he said.

"Huh?," Kevin asked and fumbled with his phone as he tried to lock it and put it back in his pocket.

Nat just shook his head.

"Rave always tells me that my baby stuff makes him glad I'm here. But he also says that he'll strangle me with my baby bonnet if I try to take another picture of him sleeping again," he grinned.

"Seriously, dude. I'm with Rave on that one. Those picures you post of him are creepy as hell!," Kevin said with a shudder.

"He's my baby!"

Kevin shot him a slightly digusted look and shuddered again. Nat just laughed.

When they pulled up to the Peach City ball fields and unloaded the bus, Kevin had to get Edd's attention because Edd surely had gotten his. Edd was walking ahead of him, a duffle bag full of the team's emergency information and a first aid kit and an empty barrel jug the team used for water at games over his shoulder.

"Eh, yo, Vincent!," he called out before slapping Edd on the ass when he caught up with him.

Edd quickly rounded on him and yanked on his jersey to bring him down to his level. Edd had grown two inches at this point, but Kevin had grown _three_. Edd still had to make an effort to get face to face with Kevin when they were standing and sometimes when they were sitting, too. The amount of force he used had Kevin staggering.

Edd gently steadied him and whispered in his ear, "Slap my ass again and I will have my way with you _right here, right now_." Then standing up straight, he took a step back and said, "What do you need, Captain." His baby blues held a spark of sapphire fire.

Kevin was struck speechless. Edd was throwing all kinds of curveballs at him today.

Recovering as best he could, he asked, "What are we doing for lunch?"

"Probably just let the team choose their own thing. There's a consession stand here and I saw online that food trucks frequent the ball fields during tournaments. I'm looking forward to seeing if a taco truck comes. Princess said there's a few in town that are really good," Edd said smiling innocently, but the sapphire spark in his eyes was still blazing.

"Um, ok. Yeah, cool," Kevin said scratching the back of his neck nervously. Edd, seemlingly satisfied with Kevin's response, turned on his heel and walked away, humming a bit of The Cure's Friday I'm In Love.

Right before the first game started, Kevin got another email while Edd and Nat were making sure the team's water barrel was filled. Kevin usually helped him, but Edd asked Nat this time. The team as a whole didn't understand what was going on, but once Kevin's phone buzzed and he got too distracted by it to dwell on Edd asking _Nat_ for help, Edd drug Nat away.

The email subject said, "To..." and attached was another picture of Edd, who could wield a mean selfie stick, wearing Kevin's PCH Baseball team captain ball cap, letterman jacket over the practice jersey and reading one of the love notes he'd sneak into Edd's locker. His cheeks were Kevin's favorite shade of pink and his eyes sparkled. He looked so damn _cute_. Kevin's heart skipped a few beats then swelled. He loved that Edd would keep stuff from their dates, but he only heard from their friends about how the notes would leave Edd a flustered little mess in class for a good 5 minutes. Makayla especially hated it. Kevin spent half the fall semester making sure Edd would get his notes before his third period English Honors class just to make sure she had a bad day. Those would usually end up being Edd's best days.

Knowing that Edd had already sent Kevin an email that had Kevin flustered and seeing a spark of mischief playing in Edd's eyes, Nat knew the raven haired boy was up to _something_ and needed Kevin to be distracted so his game plan could play out.

"Does Double Delicious need a hand for a birthday surprise for our captain?," he asked.

" _Nope_ ," Edd said, smirking.

Nat quirked a brow. Double Diva was _smirking_. But he knew better to pry. Edd and Kevin kept a tight lip on their love life. Everyone knew they were together and loved each other. That was it. Any hints outside of hand holding, hugs, kisses, hickeys, Edd's occasional slight limp (which was really only recognized by those closest to them) and their sky cracking smiles, were by sheer accident and quickly dismissed.

"As long as he pitches a good game and he's still happy at Princess party tonight, keep it up. But I'm here if you need me," he said as they carried the water barrel back to the dugout.

Kevin was warming up on the mound. Coach J was _thrilled_ at his pitches. Whatever crawled up his craw could stay as far as he was concerned. Edd gave him a good look.

 _His birthday plan was working!_

"I'm sure Kevin will be _just fine_. _Fucking fantastic,_ even," Edd replied, baby blues twinkling.

Kevin pitched a fantastic game in that first game. Even he was surprised that he kept his wits about himself considering Edd's emails were giving him fits. He made sure that his phone was always locked, though, and Edd kept a hold of it during the game. NO ONE was to see those pictures. Nat got lucky. But Nat also knew better than to mess with anything on Kevin's phones outside of his ringtones. But Nat screwed with _everyone's_ ringtones. Rave just kept his phone on vibrate. It was easier than dealing with whatever obnoxious ringtone Nat had downloaded for him. Kevin liked his team. He did. He just didn't trust them.

When they broke for lunch, Edd gave him his phone back and went to find a taco truck. As soon as Edd was out of sight, Kevin got another email. And as soon as he saw it, he knew that the minx that was his boyfriend was playing the riskiest reindeer game ever and he was going to make sure they finished it as soon as they got home. The subject read, "You..." Edd was laying in _his_ bed, on a small nest of Kevin's love letters, wearing _nothing_ _but_ _his_ home team baseball jersey, wrapped up in _his_ letterman jacket, surrounded by his favorite baby blanket and teddy bear, the teddy bear Edd won him and the koala bear he won Edd at the boardwalk midway on their first _real_ date. Nat was right. Edd was happy he was here. Edd loved him. And Edd wanted to share in all that was _him._ He made a promise to himself to give Edd all the birthdays he could.

When Edd walked back up to their picnic table he gave Kevin a Devil's Food Cake cupcake from an artisan cupcake truck. The team thought it was a sweet gesture for the red headed captain's birthday and even sang Happy Birthday to him, but Kevin knew his emails were the _real_ birthday present. And he couldn't wait to get home to thank him.

Kevin pitched a no hitter in the second game and it was **overall** _the best_ game he had _ever_ pitched.


	65. Chapter 65

Edd managed to beat Kevin home after they got back to the school after the tournament. The coach had wanted to talk to him about some of the scouting prospects he had at the games that day. Winning the tournament was one thing. Kevin's incredible pitching was another. It was time to get him signed to a college team. It took all of Kevin's will to focus on the fact that his future was knocking at the door. If only they knew it was all because of Edd and his _oh so motivating_ photos.

Edd took the quickest shower he had ever taken and set about getting ready. He knew what was coming when Kevin got back and he wanted to be prepared. He found Kevin's away team jersey and his favorite black leather riding jacket and tousled his hair. Kevin liked it wild. The wilder, the better. He left him a note to shower and Edd would see him as soon as he got out. Then he hid in the upstairs guest room. Kevin came home chockfull of teenage hormones and a little adolescent rage from Edd's teasing, the coach's 'keep it professional' rule and the fact that he was getting scouted _(what was it with scouts and underclassmen at PCH this year?)_ and having to suddenly seriously consider his future. And apparently Edd was _hiding_. A shower was needed. A cold one. Because Kevin's going to explode.

When he came out of the bathroom, only _slightly_ calmer, the sight in his bed turned him on so hard and quick he nearly came. Edd was sitting on his bed wearing _nothing but his clothes,_ hair _wild_ and eyes gone dark with sapphire love and lust.

"Happy birthday, Kevin," was all Edd could say before Kevin had him pinned on the bed and started covering him in sloppy open mouthed kisses.

 _"Indeed it is."_

The cockteasing minx laughed and wrapped himself around the jock.

"You're 17 and you're mine," he whispered in Kevin's ear.

" _All_ yours."

Kevin pulled back and took a good look at Edd. He had already decided to print off the photos Edd sent him _at home_ and delete the emails, but he had to commit the sight before him to memory. _Who knew when the minx would pull a stunt like this again?_

He took his jacket off the ravenette. He didn't want him to get too hot because they were about to seriously get hot and heavy. But the jersey stayed on, albeit unbuttoned.

"Oh, _god_ , you are the sexiest fucking thing ever. Even if you're a giant fucking cocktease," Kevin said breathlessly, running a hand down Edd's side.

Edd just whined and grabbed Kevin's shoulders to pull him down for the first real kiss either had gotten _all day_. His hips jerked into Kevin's on their own. His body was on fire. While his photo shoot had gotten the response he wanted out of Kevin, he had been waiting _weeks_ to put that response to good use.

But it was still _Kevin's_ birthday. He was going to _enjoy_ this birthday present. Last year he got a bike and Edd stopped by for cake and ice cream. His crush had started that day. Now, a whole year later, he had the brilliant, raven haired minx in _his_ bed on _his birthday_. And wearing his clothes! It was like Edd had been gift wrapped for him!

"I've waited a year for this," Kevin said. "I'm going to _enjoy the fuck out it_."

"A _year?!_ ," Edd gasped.

"Sorry, it took so long. Birthday's only come once a year, you know," he smirked.

Edd just groaned. Then he grinned. He remembered Kevin's last birthday. He thought he was just being nice because it was his birthday and they were just starting to be _really_ friendly. _Now_ he knew better.

"I love you. And you sure know how to make a guy feel special on his birthday," Kevin said as he kissed a hickey into the sensitive spot on Edd's hip.

The beautiful boy just moaned.

Kevin ran his hands up and down the space where Edd's thighs met his groin.

" _K-Kevin...p-please...,_ " Edd whined. Kevin's hands were so close to touching him in the way he knew _Kevin knew he liked_ so, _so_ much, but the birthday boy wasn't touching him!

Kevin just grinned wickedly.

"Heh, I can be a cocktease, too, Edd."

" _Kev._ "

" _Double D_."

Kevin knew how to play this game. Edd would call him sweet names, whine, moan and blink sapphire desire filled eyes at him and he'd give the minx whatever he wanted. He's already mentally willed everything he owned to the boy. All Edd would have to do is ask for _anything_ in a passion filled moment like this and he'd give it to him. But _not today_. All day he's had to look and _only look_ at the boy. He'll touch him as he pleased right now and Edd's gonna like it!

And Edd did. Kevin ran his hands up the space between his thighs and groin and over his hips to his ass and gripped him _hard_. Edd barely had time to get his gasp out before he was moaning because Kevin had his cock in his mouth. His hands flew from the sheets into Kevin's hair and Kevin gave one good suck that had Edd pulling on his hair. He loved how Edd would respond at a moment like this. The kid was a minx for sure, but Kevin's blow jobs always made him lose all composure. He'd had to have more and Kevin always gave him all he could handle. Which was always more than what he thought he could.

Kevin was a little surprised that Edd had wrapped his legs around Kevin's neck this time, though.

 _"Alright, I can play this game,"_ Kevin thought as he took Edd into the back of his throat, hallowed out his cheeks and sucked _hard_ as he rubbed hard circles into his hips with his thumbs, and used his palms to pin Edd's jerking hips into the mattress.

Edd _screamed_ and pushed Kevin off him as hard as he could. Kevin smirked and as Edd caught his breath they both nodded and said,

"We come together."

Edd collapsed back into the sheets as Kevin dug supplies out of his nightstand.

"Dear, Lord," Edd rasped out. "I thought it was _your_ birthday. That was _amazing!_ "

" _You're_ my present," Kevin grinned. "I always take good care of my presents. And I still owe you for yours."

Edd took Kevin's cheek in a delicate palm.

"I love you, Kevin. Just you loving me is present enough."

Kevin blushed and gently kissed his angel and ran a hand through his curls. When he hit his birthmark patch, he took advantage of his arched back to sink a lubricated finger inside Edd.

"M-more, _please_ , Kev. K-Kevin, _please_."

Kevin kissed him hard and gave him one more finger. As eager as Edd was, he _never_ wanted to hurt the boy. But he didn't mind watching him squirm, whine and moan as he played a few notes on his prostate. The third finger had Edd singing Kevin his own praises. It was music to Kevin's ears. But soon it was time to sing a different, more passion filled song.

Kevin put a condom on them both, wrapped a strong arm around Edd and rolled them both over. Edd on top was his favorite position. It put Edd in control which gave him a chance to watch the boy truly lose himself in passion. And Edd riding him in his jersey was vying for the _number one_ sexiest thing Edd has _ever_ done. He dug deep into his self control as Edd grabbed his cock and slowly started to lower himself on it. For Edd this part was always the most endearing. To see Kevin's eyes look at him in awe and love made him want to do it all the time just because he knew it made the other happy. Once hilted, Edd had one thing in mind, though. To get his orgasm. Which is what Kevin loved the most. Edd set on a goal was pretty awe inspiring. But using him to do it, set the red head on fire. Edd _wanted_ _him_ and he'd let him _have him._

Edd arched his back, grabbed the headboard with one hand, Kevin's shoulder with the other and said, "Let your present take good care of you, Kevin."

He slowly slid almost all the way off of Kevin, and then slammed back down. The second time he did it, Kevin grabbed his hips as his own hips jerked into Edd's. And together they rocked, they rolled and soon Edd's gasps and moans became screams of ecstasy. All Kevin could do was moan out his name and plead with him to hold on as he thrust into Edd's prostate without mercy. But Edd could only hold on for so long.

" _I love you, Kevin._ Happy birthday," he said breathlessly before his orgasm hit and sent him screaming, reeling, as he saw stars and collapsed, shaking into Kevin's strong embrace.

Edd's strong core squeezed Kevin so tight, he momentarily blacked out. All he remembered before his orgasm hit was whispering, _"I love you,"_ to Edd as he grabbed him and held on tight.

When Kevin came to, Edd was slipping into his usual post cotius coma. But he had to clean them up. Once he was done, he slipped Edd under the covers, squeezed the minx tight and leaned down to gently kiss him. When Edd hummed his delight, he said, "Best. Birthday. Present. Ever."

"Shower and soak?," Edd asked sleepily.

Kevin checked the clock and set an alarm. They had three hours til his birthday dinner with his parents.

"First, we nap."

Edd just snuggled closer and passed out.


	66. Chapter 66

When Kevin's alarm went off, Edd bolted upright in a panic. It wasn't until he realized what he was wearing and why that he figured out what had happened. Kevin thought it was hilarious, much to his chagrin. They had time to shower and soak, much to Edd's relief. Kevin's response to his birthday photo shoot and subsequent dress up reindeer game was a bit stronger than he'd thought it would be. But Kevin was as doting and caring as always.

Dinner as at Kevin's favorite steakhouse. And Edd gave him tickets to the Peach City Cobbler's Opening Day to make sure he had a present to open in front of his parents. He knew their parents _knew_ they were having sex, but that didn't mean he needed to show up to a birthday celebration that included their attendance empty handed. His own parents sent a gift card to a sporting goods store in Peach City. Seeing that his mom had signed the card let him know that she was making an effort to repair her relationship with the boys. Something that even Kevin had to acknowledge. But Kathleen's knowing smirk let Edd know that _she_ hadn't quite let his mother off the hook yet. He let it go. Everyone heals and forgives at their own pace.

Kevin's party at Princess' was in the family's rec room. They played ping pong, pool, old school aracde games (Princess _loved_ pinball, so there were several old school machines hooked up), air hockey, watched action movies, a few Pixar films and ate their weight in junk food. Despite all the other shenanigans he could of gotten into that night with his teammates, he was rather happy to be sitting in a rec room with _all_ of his old friends, even moody Rave (who had _finally_ allowed Nat to graduate from hand holding to giving him a full kiss in public and hugs that lasted longer than 3 seconds. Everyone was astounded at the peacock's patience with the diva. But for him every step was worth the wait) and the Eds. Especially Double D. He still wasn't all that sure how he landed the brilliant boy, but he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. He'd just rather kiss Edd's. And he did.

May brought the end of the winter/spring sports season. The basketball team got third place in the state championships, but the Kankers brought home first place trophies for their teams. Now they were all just waiting on the end of the girls swim season, the Spring Fling Dance, finals and _Summer Break_. They all went to Princess' final meet. Her skills in the water nearly rivaled Edd's. She always said he was faster because he had longer legs, though. Kevin had to agree. No records were broken, but she won enough of her events to help the team rack up enough points to beat Lemon Brook and get the first place trophy. Edd gave her her medals. The knowing glances between the two friends didn't go unnoticed by the lemonheaded sourpusses from the next town over. When the Lemon Brook swimmer tried to confront Princess at the end of the meet, seeing who she _really_ was up close stopped her in her tracks. She didn't know whether to ask for a picture, autograph, both or storm off. She was dragged away by her coach instead, who was afraid there'd be an altercation that they just couldn't afford to have. Princess just shrugged it off. She was used to people having those kind of reactions around her.

For Mother's Day, Edd thought it'd be a good idea to have a truce between his mom, Kathleen and Kevin. Charles was hurt, too, but like Michael, took a more pragmatic approach to th situation. It was actually his idea to have both families have a Mother's Day brunch at the ritzy French bistro in Peach City, a spa day at LeMont's spa and dinner at Kathleen's favorite Irish resturant. It was a very family oriented pub. Kevin spent a lot of his early years in the place. Michael made the reservations and Edd prayed that the nurse and neurosurgeon would get along or at least be civil.

Both moms weren't at all surprised at Double D's thoughtfulness for them. They were civil during brunch, but left alone at the spa, they finally started to open up to one another. They both wanted their sons to be happy, they just had different ways of getting there. When Lynn admited to never actually wanting to be a parent, Kathleen didn't judge her.

"It was a different time. We didn't think we had the options we do now," she told her over wine spritzers during their pedicures. "But you did well, considering what the alternative could have been."

"I had a good kid," Lynn replied. "He made it easy."

"You _have_ a good kid, Doc," Kathleen said.

"So do you. I've never seen _anyone_ so wrapped up in my Eddward's life. I think he loves him," Lynn mused.

"They do love each other and _nothing_ is going to break them up, so the best thing you can do is accept it. And the best thing we can do is get along. I don't want to lose them because we can't see past our own bullshit," Kathleen replied. "Truce?," she asked, offering her champagne glass up in a "Cheers" gesture.

"Truce," Lynn replied and they clinked their glasses on it.

Seeing their mothers getting along over dinner and sharing all those stories mothers share about their children, and seeing Edd _thrilled_ about it, gave Kevin all he needed to forgive Lynn as well. And Edd made sure he knew that he was appreciateive about it when they got back home that night.

"It might not be what you wanted to do for our date day," Edd told him as they cuddled up in Edd's bed later that night, "but I'm glad our mom's are getting along now and that you're getting along with my mom. Now, explain to me again, why you just _couldn't_ go to bed without your mom singing you I Love You Forever song until you were _twelve_?"

"I'm just happy you're happy, Babe," Kevin said. "And I'll explain the I Love You Forever song when you explain to me what _one_ kiss, _two_ hugs means.

Edd blushed and Kevin just laughed.

The entire Athletic Department's end of the year dinner gave letterman jackets and team captain positions to the cul-de-sac. The spring musical was Rave's chance to shine. And shine he did. Taking the lead in The Music Man all but guaranteed that he'd always have a lead as long as he attended Peach Creek. They had three performances lined up: Friday and Saturday night and Sunday afternoon. After Friday night's show, Rave had a bouquet of flowers and note in his dressing room that he'd get before every performance he'd ever give. A dozen roses with a cala lily. The note would always read:

You slay me.

Yours Always,

Nat

 _Yours Always_. Those two words always stood out to Rave. In the future they'd been more than they did at the moment he first saw them. Nat had expressed his interest in dating exclusively. They were all but official, but Rave had his reservations. Nat was just so damn _out there_. But he could chill out when need be and actually serious when the situation called for it. He just _really_ liked to live his life out loud. Rave also wondered what would happen if he gave his heart away. He trusted once and it got him abandoned. He didn't want to take that risk again.

The Spring Fling was an all school spring dance. Sure PCH had a prom, but only upperclassmen and their dates could attend. The Spring Fling was inclusive like homecoming. Grateful to blow off a little steam before finals, the kids took another group date to dinner and the dance.


	67. Chapter 67

"So what are your plans for summer?," Kevin asked during another slow dance with Edd. He knew Edd usually went to a science sleepover camp, but after Edd spent nearly the entire summer overseas last year, he wondered about how much free time he'd get with the boy during the meager break.

"Math and science camp the first week of June, Astronomy camp the third week of July, then all of August getting the swim team organized," Edd replied. Then blinking big blue eyes at Kevin as flirtatiously as possible he said, "I'm going to need a team manager. Know any good ones?"

Kevin blushed and hid his face in the crook of Edd's shoulder.

"I deserved that."

"Yes. Yes, you did," Edd giggled. "But I'll be back to be the football team's manager as well."

 _"Really?!"_

"Wild horses couldn't take me away. Also, Coach Williams asked me to. More liked begged. He said he knew of a certain football team captain who liked having me around to help and if I was there, he'd be happy, which means the team is happy. I just couldn't turn him down."

It was true. The entire coaching staff and the booster team had asked Edd to stay on as team manager. The booster team president wanted him to stay on for _forever_ , but she'd be ok with him staying until he graduated. His organizational skills were top notch and his dating Kevin didn't hurt. Together they kept the team in line, but Edd kept Kevin in line. If no one upset Edd, everything just _worked_. And _no one_ was going to upset Edd.

"Thanks for staying," Kevin whispered sheepishly. Another year of working with Edd? _Choice!_

"What are your plans?," Edd asked. Edd was a planner. He almost always had something to do. He knew Kevin wanted to relax over the summer, but he didn't want him to get lazy or mopey when he wasn't around.

"Baseball camp for two weeks starting the second week of June and then nothing til August when we start football practice again. Wanna road trip somewhere in July or something?"

Edd wouldn't mind a road trip, but he wanted to do something different. And July would be the perfect time to do it.

"Can we go camping? I'd love to go stargazing up in the Acaia Mountains. I know the _perfect_ spot, too."

"Ok, but we'll have to get my dad to rent us a truck. My bike and your car can't go up the mountain like a truck could."

Edd adored Kevin's attempts to plan ahead and be cautious. But this time they weren't needed.

"We'll take your bike. It'll make it to the spot I know about just fine. Besides, I know you want me to go for a long road trip ride on it. So we're taking your bike."

Kevin squeezed him tight. He knew that Edd had a love/hate relationship with his motorcycle. But for the brilliant boy to actually _want_ to ride it was a gift he wasn't going to turn down.

"Bike it is."

They all made it through finals. Some with flying colors. Others just glad they survived. They celebrated with another road trip to Princess' beach house over Memorial Day weekend. This time her brothers were their "chaperones." Antonio just prayed the heiress wouldn't come back pregnant. She didn't. But the idea of sex was at the forefront of her and Rave's minds. They needed to talk to someone who was experienced in this sort of thing. They only knew of one person who was level headed enough to handle the conversation. They planned a tea party as soon as Edd got back from his math and science camp.

But Edd didn't answer his phone _all weekend_ after he got back. Neither did Kevin. Eddy saw Kevin walking over to Edd's house as Edd pulled up on Friday afternoon.

"Look, they haven't seen each other in a week and Kevin's going to be gone for _two weeks_ come Monday morning. If they're anything like Lee and me, they don't want to be bothered by _anyone_ ," Eddy said when he saw them moping over Starbucks at the mall and they flagged him down with questions about where Edd was.

The two virgin teens face palmed. _Of course_ they would be spending as much free time together as they could get before Kevin went away.

"But do you think he's gonna wanna have a 'sex talk' with us with Kevin being gone?," Princess asked. She knew the genius would be missing the jock and she didn't want to make his loneliness worst.

"Knowing Edd he'll make it all scientific and logical and shit. This is right up his alley," the diva replied.

At that moment, Edd was up _Kevin's_ alley. The jock had missed the genius while he was gone. But it got him thinking. And he wanted to _feel_ something different. So he dropped a bomb on Edd Saturday morning.

"How about we try you doing me like I do you?," Kevin asked.

Edd quirked a brow.

"Are you _sure_ , Kevin?" There were a million questons in Edd's mind about this. But he wanted to be _absolutely certain_ that the jock knew what he was in for.

Kevin nodded, a bit eagerly to Edd's amusement.

"I'm sure."

Kevin was sure Edd knew what he was doing. Their first time and Edd's _box of tricks_ let him know that. Kevin was sure Edd loved him and he loved Edd. But at that moment, while their virginal friends lamented their lack of a sex life over tea and coffee, Edd was taking his and Kevin's to another level and Kevin was enjoying the fuck out of it.

Even in his relationship with JJ, Kevin was the more dominate one. There was just something about him that made him the one to carry on the dominate part of the relationship in their type of relationship dynamic. But Kevin was learning that it is just as good to receive as it is to give. Edd was as gentle as Edd could be to prep him and walk him through what was happening and about to happen. The shockwaves of fireworks he felt when Edd's beautiful, slim fingers teased his prostate was life altering. And once Edd was fully inside him, the fire he felt shooting through his body was like nothing he'd ever felt before. When Edd rocked his hips, that fire was set ablaze. Kevin was _absolutely certain_ that he could get used to this when Edd angled his hips _just so_ and his cock hit Kevin's prostate and the fire he was feeling turned into an _inferno_.

 _"FUCK!,"_ Kevin _screamed_.

"Now it's time to make it _fantastic_ ," the minx replied as he thrust into Kevin's prostate with ever fiber of his pale, gorgeous, lithe being.

And it was _fucking fantastic_. When his orgasm hit, Kevin understood why Edd would pass out _almost immediately_. He saw stars and felt a release that he had _never_ felt before. It was _the best feeling ever_. Tied with Edd telling him he loved him. Edd loves him _and_ he can make him feel _this_ _good?_ _FUCK, YEAH!_

But when Edd had his, he _swore_. Edd hardly ever swore. And _never_ during sex. Call on God? Kevin's heard it in _seven different languages_. French is his favorite. Moan Kevin's name? Absolutely. And it's sexy as hell. Such a turn on. Shake and stutter? _Is the sky fucking blue?!_

But when Edd said, " _Fuck_ , this is _amazing_ and you are the best fucking boyfriend _ever_ ," before collapsing, boneless on top of him, a look of sheer bliss and ecatasy that Kevin had never seen before on his face, he knew, that next to asking Edd out, _THIS_ was his _best idea ever_.

Sometimes, you just gotta ask for what you want, he told his friends over tea the following Monday. Did they _really_ want to take their relationships to that level. Were _they_ ready? Was their _relationship_ ready? All Edd had known at the time was that he wanted Kevin. Kevin had asked him out, he said yes and then all he wanted was to bond with Kevin on that level. To be held. To be wanted. To be needed. And what it really was, was that he wanted to be loved and this was the best expression of love in a romantic relationship. He wanted it. He got it. Now his friends just had to figure out if that was what they wanted, too.


	68. Chapter 68

Rave spent all of June and half of July trying to figure if a full on relationship was a good idea. _Dating_ was easy. Nat had spent the entire school year out right courting him. Even the zombie stunt he tried to pull with the makeup department during the school's The Music Man run was a bit endearing. It was just something _Nat_ would do. But Nat also made sure Rave felt comfortable and safe with him. And he always reassured him that if he left his presence, that he'd be right back. He never wanted the diva to feel alone. Even if that's what Rave wanted.

No matter how annoying Nat got, there was something about his eyes that let Rave know that Nat cared about him. He cared deeply. And that scared him. His aunt was the only person who had never broken his trust. But she had been there for him his _entire_ life. He and Nat had _just met!_ Why, oh why did this peacock with the honey colored eyes make him feel feelings?!

Edd had tried to explain it logically over lunch, while Kevin and Nat were away at baseball camp. The newly minted trio had gone into the city to do some shopping for Princess' and Rolf's Fourth of July bash. Over crispy chicken salads, lemonade, sweet tea and water, Edd talked about how their teenage bodies hormonal complexities along with societal expectations of young people made the fact that feelings were bound to happen at this point in their lives. It was just a matter of acting out on them.

"Kevin came along at the right time," Edd said. "I knew it was bound to happen. I just didn't know with whom it would happen or when. You and Nat are the same way."

"We're not the same and you know it, Edd. This whole thing feels like a bad comedy of errors," Rave retorted as he stabbed at a piece of chicken that just didn't want to get on his fork.

"What are you afraid of, Rave? I've seen the boy be completely loyal to you since you met him," Princess said gently.

"From what Kevin has told me, Nat only sees you in his life, _for the rest of his life,_ " Edd said. "You can keep him at arms length for as long as you want, but do you really want to?"

Rave just shook his head. He was starting to get used to life with the peacock. He was glad to know that a person like Nat existed and was in his life, but just as soon as he started getting used to life with his parents around, they were gone. According to an old associate of his father's, his "cuteness factor had worn off." What really had happened was that the idea of being parents of a child who was going to need them to _raise him_ and not just tote him around like a prized show pony, became too much. His aunt stepped up and the rest is history as they say. Despite knowing this, he wondered aloud if Nat would someday grow tired of him, too.

" _Doubt it,_ " Princess laughed. "He told me that as long as you keep "slaying" him, he's not going anywhere. I think he loves you, dude."

"I'm going to agree with Princess," Edd said. "I don't see him treating you this way if he didn't love you."

And there it was. _Love_. That supposedly many splendored thing. Family may not be required to love you, but it's nice when they do. But random people can just stop loving you and leave. Their ties to you are not as binding as those of family. But Princess, Edd and the rest of the cul-de-sac were becoming like family to him. Their ties were becoming very binding and he found that he didn't mind at all. But he just felt like he could afford a tie from Nat to break. His world had fallen apart once. He didn't want it to happen again.

It was at the Fourth of July bash, that Princess saw a few fireworks of her own. She and the gentle farmer had ended up cuddling in the haystack after everyone left. Since she now had her own car, a cute pink little Fiat convertible, and a midnight curfew, she came and saw Rolf as she pleased as long as she didn't have dance or quiz bowl camp or work with her charities. Cuddles turned into kisses, kisses turned into touches and when two sets of brown eyes met, a fire of love and lust smoldering in each, one question was asked and answered.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

But for him, it was his first time. He didn't want to screw up anything because he knew that this whole experience could trigger her anxiety and PTSD and he didn't want to hurt or scare her.

It took everything in her to force her brain and body to cooperate with her heart. She wanted this. She wanted him. And she wanted it to happen with him.

So, like they always did, they worked together. Each taking the lead when the other asked. Every move and touch only made when permission was granted. And slowly, a farmer made love to a princess, a child was granted permission to take hold of her innocence again and let the young woman she became give it away on her own terms and two hearts bonded. And as they came down from their orgasmic high, they both felt what Kevin had felt almost an entire year before and what the two boys knew now: _Love_.

Mid July brought Eddy's birthday and a road trip to the Acaia Mountains, some three hours away from Peach Creek. Princess shut down a bowling alley and kicked Eddy's ass on the lanes. But fun was had by all. The birthday boy had grown into quite the good loser. Kevin said he should have because of all the time he had to practice. Eddy just threw his empty Pepsi can at his head.

The trip up the mountainside was gorgeous. Following Edd's very precise directions, as GPS just stopped working halfway up the mountain, they made it to a private clearing that overlooked the valley. Between Edd's research and what little he could remember of his experiences in Rolf's Urban Rangers, camp was safely set up and they went on a hike down into the valley just to explore. They found a creek that led to a water fall that would be perfect for water and bathing.

Kevin had other ideas, though. Now, making love _under_ the waterfall was just silly. The water was gushing too hard and fast to make it comfortable enough to do anything but stand under for a few seconds to rinse and cool off. But _behind_ the waterfall, he pressed Edd up against the smooth rock wall and Edd's cries of ecstasy echoing in the cavern made by the wall and the waterfall was like an angelic choir singing in a cathedral. Edd said that _that_ was one of Kevin's _best_ ideas and Kevin promised himself to plan more camping trips.

As they laid out under the stars and talked, they planned a bit more of their future. They were really starting to see what Kathleen had seen nearly a year before. What they had wasn't ending. But it could only continue if they wanted it to and they did. Kevin would be a junior in the fall and that meant he'd be scouted more. Edd was starting to recieve academic grant and scholarship offers. It was just a matter of _where_ they wanted to go. Edd was the logical one, though. Wherever they went had to have what they _needed_ to make their career choices a reality.

"PCU has a great teacher's college, Edd. You know it, I know it," Kevin said.

Edd sighed. The jock was right. PCU had one of the best teacher's colleges in the country. But their math and science departments just weren't up to snuff for him.

A shooting star went by.

Spotting it, Kevin pointed to it and said, "Make a wish, Babe!"

Edd closed his eyes and said, "I wish for things to work out alright."

Kevin lifted his chin, looked him in the eyes and said, "They will. They always do when it comes to me and you."


	69. Chapter 69

**Author's Note: Welcome to chapter 69! Because deep down inside I'm a 12 yr old boy, I'm gonna have a giggle about the chapter number we're on. *has a giggle***

 **Now that that's outta the way, if you made it this far, THANK YOU! *hands you a blueberry cupcake* I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. There's still plenty of promises to be made and kept. Also, I'm thinking of other KevEdd stories and oneshots. But one thing at a time, yo!**

 **Also, if you'd like to make some art for my story(ies), _and I hope you do,_ *winkwinknudgenudge*just send me a PM and I'll link your art in my bio.**

 **Now, on with the show!**

The first week of August meant the start of two weeks of "two a days" for PCH's football team and the start of the cheer and dance teams practice season. Kevin, Edd, Nat, Nazz, Princess, Rolf and occasially Rave, Ed, May and Marie would meet up for lunch and dinner at Joe's diner. One rainy afternoon cancelled the afternoon's field practice and the team had a short work out in the weight room instead. Rave texted Edd to see when the guys would be home for the evening. He and Nat needed to have a talk.

At 330PM, Rave called Nat's car service to pick him up, but not say a word about it to the teal haired boy. He walked into Nat's suite to Nat sitting in his underpants, screaming at some "noobs" through his headset as he played The Last of Us. Shocked to see Rave standing there, _finally_ taking him up on his invitiation to "just stop by whenever," he quickly got off the headset and shut his PS3 down.

"Fucking eh, Goldburg. _Really?_ Dude, where are your pants?," Rave said exasperatedly as Nat beckoned him into a cuddle on the couch.

"Same place yours are gonna be, Sweet Cheeks," the peacock replied with a wink and a smile.

"Ugh, fuck it," Rave said as he sat down on the opposite side of the couch Nat was on. "We need to talk."

Then Serious Nat showed up.

"What's on your mind, James?"

"You, me, _us_ , this fucking crazy bullshit thing we're doing that _some people_ seem to think is a relationship," Rave said as he gestured wildly between the two of them.

"Is it not a relationship? I thought friendships could be relatioships, too," Nat nearly pouted.

 _That stupid pout_. It just made his eyes glow and Rave wanted to go swimming in those honey colored pools of amber, but he was still afraid.

"You know we're more than just friends, you ass," Rave replied, fidgeting with his hands.

 _"He's fidgeting, which means he's nervous about something. Gotta take it easy on him. I've come too far to fuck it up now,"_ Nat thought.

"Look, I already told you that I wanted to be exclusive, but that I wouldn't push the issue. I still stand by that. But, really Rave, _what are you so afraid of?_ Hasn't _everyone_ done enough to prove to you that we're all here for you and we're not going to purposely hurt you and let you down?," Nat asked as he scooted closer to the moody diva.

Emo Rave was making an apperance and this time, all the doubt he'd ever had was in his eyes.

"I text you from the bathroom. Edd runs lines with you, Lumpy made sure that the entire makeup department was at your beck and call for the spring show. Fucking hell, Kevin made sure the _entire_ baseball _and_ football teams went to that show! And Princess shut down an _entire movie theater_ just so you could watch The Hunger Games uninterrupted for your birthday."

At this point, Nat managed to get close enough to put his arms around the mahogany haired boy.

"You have an aunt who turned her life upside down to make sure that yours is what it should be. You have friends that love and care about you, no matter what. And I care about you, too. But I can't love you if you don't love yourself. That's an exercise in futility and I don't do that. Rave, you're worth it. But Babe, you gotta accept that fact first. Your _parents_ were the fucked up ones. _Not you._ You're worth it and you deserve it. And I'm willing to give it _all_ to you, but you gotta love _you_ enough to receive it."

Nat pulled the now sobbing diva into his lap and held him close.

"You're worth it. You're worth it. _You. Are. Worth it_ ," he whispered in his ear.

Rave wanted to argue. He wanted to fight. But he also wanted to be loved. He loved himself. He really did. But he had spent _years_ making himself _hard to love_ to keep from getting hurt again. He could give. But receiving was scary as hell.

"How will I know that you won't fuck this up?!," he sobbed, glaring at Nat, trying to will him into taking all his care filled words back.

"You don't. But you never know til you try."

Rave has tried out for plays and musicals since he was seven years old. He knows all about the hard work one had to do to get and keep a part. But relationships are impromptu and live action. Was he ready? Yes. Yes, he was. For once, he decided to give improve a shot.

"I-I w-wanna try."

Nat gently kissed Rave's forehead.

"That's what I like to hear."

Nat snuggled him close and for once the diva didn't act like he was doing the peacock a favor by letting him touch him. Nat knew he needed this, so he waited a few minutes before flaring his peacock tail.

"Now let's go put your pants in the bedroom next to mine," he said as he held Rave as tight as possible because he knew the diva would get pissed off and storm away.

"Fucking hell, Goldburg! No! _Let me go,_ asshole!"

"Not on your life, kid. I've worked too hard to get you and you're mine now so I'm keeping you."

 _His_. It was nice to be wanted by someone who didn't _have_ to love you for once. Still, the diva had to keep his pants. If only to prove a point.

"Well, I'll be keeping my pants. You're gonna have to work a little harder to get in them."

"As the diva wishes! But a good man is _always_ rewarded for his hard work. And I think my reward shall be letting you borrow mine," Nat said in a low, seductive tone.

But the diva was not swayed.

"I'm not wearing your pants, Nathan."

"Awww, you called me, 'Nathan!'"

"Shut up, Goldburg."

"Welcome back, Your Bitchiness!"

Rave just rolled his eyes. And Nat kissed him and this time, the diva didn't hesitate to kiss him back.


	70. Chapter 70

Edd had really wanted he and Kevin's first anniversary to be a simple one. Edd just wanted to be with Kevin. And Kevin wanted to let the world know about the raven haired boy who had stolen his heart. He made reservations for dinner in Peach City at a new sushi restaurant, then a trip to the modern art museum. The museum was doing an exhibition of local student's art work. He commissioned a piece from Marie of Edd. Between the actual photos they took themselves (except for his birthday pictures, NO ONE was getting their hands on those!) and what she found on Facebook, she made a large acrylic paint collage of the two of them together. In the dead center of the canvas was a large drawing of Edd's blue eyes. Kevin named the piece: To See Love In His Eyes.

When they got to the restaurant, Kevin gave Edd a set of chopsticks as an anniversary gift. But these were no ordinary chopsticks. These were _lightsaber chopsticks_. Edd was floored.

"K-Kevin...I...these... _do you **know** what **these are**?!_ "

"Chopsticks?," Kevin playfully mused.

Edd got up from his seat and walked around the table to sit in Kevin's lap and hug him tight.

" _I love you._ This is a _wonderful_ gift. Thank you," he whispered into the jock's shoulder.

"Does this mean I can use a fork for this stuff?," Kevin chuckled.

Edd gave a small shudder and a light laugh. "If you must."

Kevin wasn't much of a reader, but he loved the biography of Babe Ruth that Edd got him all the same. It was a gift from _Edd_ , so it was perfect.

When Edd saw the art work that Kevin had commissioned from Marie, he knew one thing and one thing only: _this_ was their love story as art. It was art imitiating life. And it was beautiful. As he stood in front of it in stunned, awed silence, Marie walked up.

"Ya like it, buddy?," she shyly asked.

"Marie, I _love_ it. This is remarkable!," the genius replied.

Then the museum's curator walked up with a few impeccably dressed patrons. The teens figured them to be donors.

"And this piece was done by Peach Creek High's Marie Kanker and _here she is!,_ " he said brightly, gesturing between the piece and Marie.

" _Well done_ , young lady," a woman in pearls and sharp pantsuit said, "How much?"

" _It's not for sale!_ ," the three teens quickly replied.

The adults were stunned at how quickly and forcefully they made their rebuttal. Edd had moved to the front of the piece, effectively blocking anyone from seeing it as best he could. He'd grown another inch, but was still as lithe as ever. But upon seeing him in front of of it, eyes wide in panic, the woman stepped back and waved a hand in submission.

"It's yours, son," she said with a smile.

" _What?!_ ," the curator shockingly asked. The foot traffic the piece had gotten was incredible for a student art piece, so to _not_ sell it was insane.

"It's obvious by the title and time and effort put into the work itself that Miss Kanker here did this piece in love, for someone who is in love. I'm not going to take that away from the boy," the woman said with a final nod to the curator, thus ending the conversation and walking away to look at other art work.

The teens breathed a sigh of relief.

"Marie, I have to ask you something. Why did you do this?," Edd asked curiosity getting the better of him as the moment of panic passed. His _supposed_ former stalker, who was dating his boyfriend's best friend had a giant painting of him and his boyfriend in Peach City's Modern Art Musem. _What was happening?!_

"Kevin asked me to for your anniversary," she shrugged. "I'm glad you like it. Happy anniversary, _lover boy_ ," she finished with a wink and a sly smile as she walked away.

Edd turned his big round eyes to Kevin who was suddenly struck with a bout of shyness. He glanced down at his black boots and rubbed the back of his neck in nervousness, a deep shade of red on his cheeks. Edd walked up to him slowly and placed an arm around his waist as he lifted his chin with his other hand.

"You love me, don't you?," he asked, serene blue eyes sparkling.

"Yeah," Kevin replied as he touched his forehead to Edd's, his voice soft and shy.

Pulling Kevin in for a kiss, he softly said, "I love you, too."

After the exhibition, Kevin hung the piece over his bed so every day that he was home, he could see and remember to always put love in Edd's eyes.

School began like it always did. Princess brought Edd tea. The kids synced schedules and tackled the year head on. Ed felt like he had a bit more responsibility than the others because his Baby Sister was on campus. But Sarah held her own. Jimmy had finally managed to wrangle free from his head gear. His smile was pristine. Princess mused that it looked suspiciously close to resembling the "after" pictures of a toothpaste commercial. His sense of style was impeccable, nearly rivaling the heiress' own. He hadn't grown all that much, he was only 5'7. 5'9 when he fluffed up his hair. And pretty blue eyes had the girls falling all over themselves to get to him. But he only had eyes for Sarah. The two besties were peas in a pod. Jimmy joined the boys tennis team, Sarah would play in the spring. They were each others perfect cheerleader, friend, coach and all around buddies.

Jimmy's usual care for Sarah was apparent as always and any chance he got to let it be known to any other guy who was not apart of their usual group of friends, he did. Once, in gym class, Rolf was refereeing a dodgeball game. Some junior made a crack about how Sarah needed some sex and a good bitch slap because she needed to be taken down a few notches. Jimmy threw the ball so hard at his face, he broke the kid's nose. While the cul-de-sac kids knew about Jimmy's nack for doing anything he could to preserve Sarah's honor, now the whole school did, too. Sarah could hold her own, but Jimmy made them a two for one special. Ed took up the rear. Darnell posted a video about that dodgeball game titled: Dodge This: Don't Cross Jimmy's Backhand Or His Dodgeball Hand.

It was at the Freshman Dance that _Sarah_ figured it out. Or rather, the lights had her seeing her longtime best friend in a new light. The multicolored strobe lights made it look like fireworks were playing in his baby blues and she couldn't get enough. And when blue met green, under a particularly well timed blast of light from the strobe lights to the disco ball hanging in the center of the dance floor were they were, a first kiss was had. Pamela Wilkins, the president of the photography club posted the well timed picture to the club's Facebook page and captioned it: First Love Under the Lights. Ed's heart broke when he saw it. He knew the two kids belonged together. They all did. But Sarah was still his Baby Sister. Jimmy would have gotten a talking to when they got back if Sarah hadn't beaten Ed to the punch. She was who she was and she did as she pleased. If Jimmy stepped out of line, _she_ would handle him. Jimmy never stepped out of line.

October brought the sophmore and homecoming dances. The sophomores went together again, but this time everyone was wondering who Jonny would bring. He was becoming quite the playboy. Soccer made him fit and there were heaps of girls who couldn't get over his fun loving personality. This time he brought the foreign exchange student from Brussels. She was a good foot taller than he and played on the volleyball team. But he didn't have to do much of the wooing for once so he ate up all the doting affection Ingrid poured on his little baldhead.

It was during homecoming that things got testy again. As if the football gods hated the two schools, or just loved a good drama, Peach Creek had to play Lemon Brook again. _Naturally_. So far, that season, Peach Creek had yet to lose a game. Kevin begged Edd to wear his letterman jacket for good luck. Edd made snacks. Lemon Brook played _dirty_. And the refeeres were blind as bats to it all. But Nazz saw. She quickly texted Darnell what she was noticing. From his usual seat in the announcers box, he started to see it, too. He texted Edd.

DarnellAV: Tell Kevin to hold off throwing the ball to Nat. Just throw it to Ed. NO ONE EXPECTS THE ED.

Edd showed the text to Kevin.

"He's seeing something that we can't, Kev, and the referees aren't helping. _Give my friend a chance_."

His big blue eyes were pleading. Kevin couldn't deny him. Ed made three touchdowns before halftime giving the team the cushion they needed to survive the game. Darnell posted video after video of bad calls, missed calls and all the dirty playing that made Wilbur's stye look like Double D's room. He titled the playlist: A Wildcat Doesn't Need To Play Dirty To Win. The state's football officials took notice. Three of the four referees officiating the game were disciplined. The fourth was fired. Lemon Brook lost all of their points that ranked them in the state's rankings for the season, thus losing their chance at even a wildcard playoff spot for the state championship. Kevin never regretted taking a chance on Double D. Now he didn't regret taking one on his friends, either.


	71. Chapter 71

As per tradition, because according to Ed, "If you do it once, it's tradition!," the kids all went to homecoming together again. It was Princess' brothers senior year and they wanted to do their last homecoming in style. So they took dates for once. Princess promised the girls pedicures at her dad's spa the following day.

But the dance floor is where Nat and Rave finally found love. As Ellie Goulding's Army played, Rave realized that he had an army to stand with him and help him fight the battles of life. Princess was first on the scene and together they fought in the trenchs of heartbreak and pain that should never befall anyone, least of all those who were so young. Edd became like a medic and provided help that Rave desperately needed but never knew he could get. Then Nat showed up to carry his banner. He said he was worthy. And for the first time, he actually felt like it was true. Despite Nat's very peculiar way of showing it, he knew the peacock cared. He'd been loyal since they met, never wavering. He didn't know what drew the peacock to him, but those amber honey colored pools of light in his head drew Rave in like a moth to a flame. But instead of getting burned, he found that the care and devotion the peacock had for him was as sweet as the color of his eyes. Love could only be better.

Halfway through the dance, Rave slipped away to the DJ booth to request a song, but, "No shoutouts, just play the song. And make sure that you flash the lights that teal color before you play it so I have a heads up." The DJ nodded and some 10 minutes later the lights flashed a brilliant teal hue. Nat squealed. It was his favorite color after all. But he was even more surprised to see Rave not dive for his earplugs, and instead drag him to the dance floor.

And then, as A Great Big World's Oasis played, he said, "This song reminds me of us. I love me. I do. I always have. Now I love you and I'm not afraid for you to love me anymore. I may never say it. I may never show it. But know that I am grateful to you for all that you've done. You're my oasis. I'm glad you're here."

Nat gently kissed his forehead.

"That's what I like to hear."

As the song ended, a new side of Rave showed up. A side that would only be reserved for Nat. A coyly flirtatious side.

"Could you call your car service? I think I'd like to "drop by whenever" tonight."

Nat took the hint. Some 20 minutes later Princess went to text Nat to see where he or Rave were as they were making plans to go to Joe's after the dance. He beat her to the punch.

Superman: Went home early to take care of a diva. Don't wait up.

She _squealed_.

Edd decided that _he_ only wanted her to give him earplugs for his birthday the following week.

After they got back to Nat's, he instructed his staff that whatever the diva wanted, he got.

But Rave felt like he only lost his heart, not his mind. He had a few questions for the peacock.

"Will this be your first time?," he asked as they settled down for some popcorn and a movie.

"Straight to the punch, huh?," Nat grinned. Then he grew serious. "No. No it's not."

"Have you been tested?"

"Yes, but I'm not mother approved," he giggled as he went to his dresser to get some paperwork out of a drawer.

He handed the paperwork to Rave. "These are my test results. I lost my virignity two years ago to a guy in Bangkok, of all places," he snickered. "There was a girl in Denver and another guy in New York."

Rave's eyes glassed over in slight fury. He shook his head. Nat was a year older than him so his being more experienced shouldn't have been a surprise. He was impressed that he got tested, though. Such caution didn't seem up the peacock's alley.

As he tried to guage Rave's very blank expression, outside of his eyes being clouded in fury, rage, concern and apprehension, he continued, "I've gotten tested every three months since about three years ago when we found out my cousin had AIDS. She never thought to take care of herself because she figured that since she was straight and didn't do drugs, she'd never catch anything. But she got sick and exposed us all at Thanksgiving when she made dinner. Thankfully, no one has had a positive test, yet, except for my Aunt Tina, and that because her test results came back pregnant."

Rave's eyes grew as blank as his face.

"At least you're smart enough to get tested."

Nat just shrugged. "I'm in AP classes, Your Majesty. I'm plenty smart."

"And so modest, too."

Nat quirked a brow. He pulled the scowling diva into his lap.

"What I can do to you won't be modest," he whispered in Rave's ear.

Rave moved to straddle the peacock and pinned his shoulders to the back of the couch.

"I'm not here to be modest, Goldburg."

The smile on Nat's face could only be described as devilishly wicked. It damn near rivaled Kevin's trademark bad boy smirk. But _only Edd_ got to see _that_. And Rave was finding that, like Edd, he wanted to keep the look on his boyfriend's face all to himself.

"Let's go put your pants next to mine," the peacock said in a low tenor that sent shockwaves down the diva's spine.

" _Yes. Let's,_ " the diva said, dragging a fully flared up peacock to his bedroom.


	72. Chapter 72

**Author's Note: This chapter is dedicated to my KevEdd First Mate, JJJester. I hope you have a wonderful day today! Go read her shit, y'all!**

Peach City came to town the following Friday. Since Lemon Brook was out, _this_ game determined whether or not Peach Creek would be going into the playoffs as a wildcard or not. And Edd had a swim meet the next day in an invitational that determined the swim team's chances at a run off for the state championships. All Edd wanted was a nap. His birthday was Saturday. Not to mention midterms were within the next week. This school year's midterms determined AP eligibility.

Sensing how stressed the genius was, Kevin offered to help with _anything_ the boy needed.

"A hug and a nap would be nice, but we have to be at the library for the football team's study group after dinner and practice ran so long today," the ravenette pouted as he pulled his homework and study materials together off his desk. They had stopped by Edd's to check on the ants and Jim and pick up Edd's student athelete study packet.

Kevin was sitting on his bed and opened his arms for the hug Edd requested and Edd crawled inside his boyfriend's strong embrace.

"We'll get through this," Kevin said. "We'll win on Friday, you guys will get that run off in your swim off and you'll turn 17 and I'll take you to an R rated movie."

Edd giggled. Then pouted.

"Not that anyone will believe I'm 17 anyways. I have such a baby face," he sighed.

"I love your baby face. S'cute."

"Princess was right. We _are_ Cupid and the Adonis."

"I like that," Kevin said. "Only someone as cute as Cupid could steal Adonis' heart."

Edd snuggled closer.

"Feeling any better?," Kevin asked.

"Five minutes," Edd tiredly mumbled into Kevin's shoulder.

Kevin made it ten.

The football team won the game. The swim team got their run off. And Edd finally got that nap he needed after his shower and soak with Kevin after his swim meet. It was _how_ he got that nap that made Kevin wonder if Edd knew it was _his_ birthday.

After they got out of the tub, Kevin wanted to put on some soft music to play while they cuddled in bed for a few hours before dinner with both sets of parents. Princess, Nazz and Ed were turning Double D's basement into a Mad Scientist Lab for a surprise birthday party. Kevin's idea. Keeping the genius busy and distracted had been easy. Now he just wanted the boy to _relax_. But he couldn't find his phone.

"It's probably in the car," Edd said as Kevin dried his curls. "You played DJ today, remember?"

"Right, right," Kevin said as he threw on some sweatpants and the oversized swim team hoodie Edd gave him last year. "I'm gonna look there. I'll be right back."

It was seeing him in that hoodie that made a light switch go on for Edd. The hoodie had always been too big for Edd. But it was warm and easy to get in and out of, so he really only wore it at meets to keep warm between events. Giving it to Kevin at the end of the season so he could have something from his team to wear like Edd did with Kevin's letterman jacket, baseball practice jersey, tshirts and hoodies seemed logical, especially since he was going to get one that actually fit. Kevin wore that hoodie _a lot_. He always said it was his piece of Edd to keep by him when Edd wasn't around.

But this time, Edd's thoughts went to lust. Kevin in that hoodie was a turn on. Kevin couldn't wear any of Edd's things like Edd could with Kevin's. He was taller by at least 4 inches and had a more muscular build than Edd. But this one thing he could wear and wear it well. It marked him to the world. He was Edd's and no one else's. And he was wearing it on Edd's birthday. Edd was going to enjoy unwrapping his present. But first he had to get himself wrapped up.

Quickly finding Kevin's away team football jersey, he threw it _and only it_ on and crawled into bed. He knew that wearing Kevin's things drove Kevin crazy. If he's going to do it for Edd, intentionally or not, Edd's going to do it for him. Edd also decided to play a little reindeer game. It was his birthday and he wanted to have some fun.

Kevin was a bit surprised to see Edd in his jersey when he got back to the room, but he didn't mind. He didn't mind _at all_.

"The swim captain would like to _properly_ thank the football captain for being such a great cheerleader for the swim team today," Edd said as Kevin set up a playlist that he was sure would go over really well with the suddenly amorous genius.

" _Would he now?_ Well, I think the football captain would accept those thank yous and _then some_ ," Kevin said as he gently tackled the football jersey clad swim captain into the sheets.

"Dear, _Lord_ , you look good in my things, well, _thing_ ," Edd said as he straddled the jock, ran eager hands down his fleece incased chest and gazed at him longingly with lust filled sapphire eyes.

"I could say the same about you," Kevin replied, pulling Edd down for a rough kiss and to place a mark on his favorite spot on his collarbone.

Edd moaned and ran a hand through auburn locks. Then he started tugging the hoodie off. Kevin was going to get too hot in it for him to be comfortable for what Edd wanted to do to him and undressing Kevin was a joy he never wanted to pass up. The end result was always breathtaking.

"This looks better on the floor," he said as he pulled the hoodie over Kevin's head. For some reason, waking up after sex to a messy room made Edd happy. It meant that he and Kevin took the time to make some time to reconnect on a more intimate level. All romantic relationships need that connection. And if that's how the room got messy, so be it. Taking in Kevin's bare torso, he gasped as he always did upon seeing it, sapphire eyes blazing with love and lust.

 _"Happy birthday to_ _ **me**_ _."_

"And it's about to be _fucking fantastic_."

Kevin ran strong, calloused hands up and down Double D's sides taking in moan after moan as Edd kissed him and rutted against his sweatpants. But Edd soon grew tired of that and took them off in two smooth moves.

Naked Kevin is one of Edd's favorite Kevin's. Kevin was king of the cul-de-sac and head jock at school. And he only belonged to Edd. To strip the All American Boy bare and know it was _just_ for him was a gift Edd didn't take for granted.

"Methinks the swim team captain would now like to wrestle the football captain for birthday glory," Edd said, crawling up Kevin's long body.

The football team captain did _not_ wrestle. He _tackled_. But he knew a few moves. Years of fighting with Eddy taught him a thing or two.

Grabbing Edd and pinning him to the mattress, Kevin asked, "And if I win?," in that deep gravely baritone that he knew would send Edd reeling.

The genius did not disappoint and melted into the mattress.

 _"Whatever you want,"_ he whispered, sapphire eyes gazing longingly into emerald pools of fire.

"I think I'd like to go swimming with a shark," he whispered huskily into Edd's ear, running his hand over Edd's chest, purposely just barely grazing his nipple with his fingertips because he knew it drove Edd crazy. The moans he'd get out of him when he did this were simply _the best._

Edd wasn't breathing. A good love bite behind his right ear fixed that. Catching his breath he replied, "I hope you're ready. I have it on good authority that this shark likes to bite."

Edd thought Kevin's grin was going to devour him.

"Well, let the feeding frenzy begin."

And as Poison's Talk Dirty To Me ripped through Kevin's Bluetooth speakers, it did. The All American Boy marked the minx from head to toe. When Kevin sucked a hard, dark mark inside Edd's thigh, the genius went from calling on God in Italian to begging Kevin for more in Portuguese. Edd still wants a tattoo of the love bite he got on his right ankle. He'd never get it. But he _wants_ it.

When it came time for the main event, Kevin ripped his jersey off of Edd. He wanted to see the birthday boy in his birthday suit celebrating his life in the most humanly intimate way possible. And as if it was his own birthday, Kevin got what he wanted. Edd moaned, Edd squirmed, Edd begged for more of the love Kevin gave him in the way he knew _only Kevin_ knew how to give. And Kevin gave Edd his all. Edd's return on his investment came in spades. When the brilliant one's orgasm hit, Kevin knew by the look in his eyes that he didn't have to give Edd anything else for his birthday. His love was enough.


	73. Chapter 73

Kevin woke up 20 minutes before the alarm he set went off. But he didn't want to move. Not out of tiredness or laziness, though. This gave him time to just _be_ with Edd. The genius was cuddled up next to him, one arm around his waist, his other hand resting on his heart. He still had that post orgasmic glow about him. But even when he cuddled a sleeping Edd when they hadn't had sex, he still had this glow about him. A peaceful innocence of sorts. He had to admit the boy _did_ have a baby face, but he didn't mind. It was just another thing that made Edd, _Edd_.

He thought about Edd's surprise party. All week Princess and Nazz only said that they would all get together on Saturday after Edd's birthday dinner with their parents. He planned to take him back to his house and Eddy was going to con him into the basement. Eddy was still good for a scam, and while this wasn't _exactly_ a scam, Eddy would be the best one to convince Edd to go along with whatever strange plan he had cooked up. Kevin was just going to play the agreeable boyfriend who was trying to get along with his boyfriend's friends. The plan was perfect. Flawless even. Just like Edd.

Then he thought about their future. He had one more year at Peach Creek. Then a _year_ of _no Edd_. He'd all but chosen to go to PCU. They gave him a full ride scholarship for football and baseball. He had his college fund to make up any shortfalls his scholarship wouldn't cover and it would also take care of the two plus years it would take for him to get his Master's in education so he could teach Phys Ed and coach football and baseball. He was thinking about teaching elementary Phys Ed. Get them before they're jaded, moody teenagers. Coaching would be easy. The guys would only be focused on the game to be played. Then he snickered to himself. Edd had thrown off his focus for the better part of six months before he _finally_ asked him out. Baseball season had been _tough_ that year because he couldn't focus. All he thought about was the genius who was now in his arms, muttering, "Sleepy, sleepy, sleepy," as he rolled over. Kevin pulled him close. Edd had come to a few games then. Seeing him in the stands made him schoolgirl giddy. But it got him to focus. He didn't want to let the boy down. Now Edd was right there beside him on the sidelines and in the dugout.

He got lucky. He had teammates who couldn't focus because of a guy or girl. Edd had a way of bringing him back to center. He was afraid that once he graduated, that his center would be gone. He was definitely going to be working hard to maintain what they had until Edd could get back in his arms. PCU was only two and a half hours northeast of Peach Creek. He made plans to make sure Edd could come to all his home games and and any away games that were close as well as taking time over holiday breaks. Edd was right. They _would have to_ spend time apart sometimes. But Edd always came back to him. He promised himself to always make sure he could come back to _Edd_.

But what about Edd's plans? PCU just didn't have the math and science program he wanted. Peach Creek State and Peach City University had great programs, but not the teacher's college that PCU had. PCSU was three hours southwest of Peach Creek and while Peach City was only thirty minutes way, it was three hours from PCU. That's _a lot_ of road trips. Kevin would definitely be getting Edd a new car to say "Thank you for coming to see me," when it was all said and done. Edd could study for his doctorate at any of those schools and get his Master's later. Or do online courses. But they needed to talk about it some more. Counting down to high school graduation was one thing. Counting down to when he could start living his life with brilliant boy was another. He wanted to start the latter countdown _now_ and get it over with.

Dinner was at Edd's favorite Chinese resturant. He got to show off his lightsaber chopsticks to his parents. His dad wanted his own set. His mother was a bit amused by the gift. But she couldn't say much. She had her own set she had designed on a trip to Japan. They were black and red with little rose and skull charms hanging off the ends. Kevin could kind of see what attracted Michael, to her. Like Edd, she had a sexy dark side. _Like mother, like son._

Kevin gave him his class ring on a silver chain as his birthday present. Unlike Kevin's clothes that he would just borrow, the ring was his to _keep_. Kevin's parents had given it to him at the start of the year, but he felt that Edd should have it. It was a simple crest style ring, with an Opal center stone and accented with diamonds. One one side Kevin put his name with a football design and the number 12 for his jersey, but on the other side he put Edd's name and the swimmer design for Edd. The inscription inside always makes Edd misty eyed when he sees it. Nat asked to see it every day for two weeks after he got it and would always grin and say, "I ship it." Kevin got the idea from Nat and wanted to see it etched in gold: KevEdd.

Kevin took Edd back to his house for the party with a line about the girls texting him about meeting there before going elsewhere for birthday fun. Eddy managed to get Double D into the basement with a line about how Ed got into some trouble down there. While the basement was finished, the family never really spent time in it. It was merely for storage and safety during a tornado. So it was easy to transfer the open expanse into a party. And even easier to freak Edd out about any trouble his oafish friend may have gotten into down there.

Edd was delighted at what his friends had done for him. He whispered to Kevin a promise of a shower party when it was all over. Kevin couldn't get the stupid grin that gave him off his face for a good hour. They had blueberry cupcakes and ice cream and drank punch out of beakers. Princess got a smoke machine and a few strobe lights and Nazz put the punch on dry ice and the vapors from each gave the room an ephemeral feel. Edd and Marie drew up backdrops that they lined the walls with that turned the space into a science lab and hung model planets from the ceiling. They ate party junk food (Kevin's dad supplied the candy) and watched 4 different versions of Frankenstein on the tv Edd's parents set up for them before calling it a night.

After Kevin's shower party _(seriously does Edd realize who's birthday it is?!),_ as they were cuddled up in bed Edd made a decision.

"I'm taking the swim scholarship to PCU," he said as he nuzzled his face into Kevin's chest.

"Wha- _REALLY_!? But what about their math and science stuff?" The jock was stunned. He wanted Edd to join him, but he also wanted him to do what he loved where he felt he'd be in the best place to do it in more.

"Yes, _really_. They've come across some really amazing discoveries in their science research and the math department is growing and I want to be apart of it. I like being a part of new and different things. Why do you think I started dating you?"

Kevin could hear the smug grin in his voice.

"Because I'm the hottest guy in school. _Duh._ "

Edd just giggled.

"Be that as it may, I made a promise to myself after I got back from Europe to do more to get out of my comfort zone and try new things. If college isn't a part of that, I don't know what is."

Kevin breathed a sigh of relief. His year without Edd wouldn't really be a year without Edd at all. It would just be a year of getting Edd ready for a new chapter in his self imposed journey of self discovery. Kevin couldn't be happier to be along for the ride.


	74. Chapter 74

Kevin took Edd to the movies on Sunday and no one carded Edd. Kevin insisted that he had a baby face, though.

Ed made tshirts for his friends and his sister to wear during Anti Bullying week. While most of the cul-de-sac kids found Sarah wearing an anti bullying tshirt a bit ironic, they all went along with it. A picture of Kevin and Edd wearing their tshirts as they cuddled up in the bleachers during a break in football practice made the Peach Creek Gazette's front page. After Princess' performance during the Anti Bullying School Assembly last year, most in the town were becoming very accepting of those not like themselves. The two boys made as cute a couple as any and that was ok.

Midterms came and went and soon the Thanksgiving holiday was upon them. The boys tennis team ended with a district win, but no advancement to the state championships. Jimmy was chosen as captain the following season and Sarah was never without his letterman jacket.

Edd's swim season concluded with a state championship the weekend before Thanksgiving. Edd couldn't tell who was prouder, Kevin or his parents.

With the Thanksgiving holiday came the state championship football game. The game was to be played on Saturday in the state capital. So not only was Peach Creek playing for football glory, they'd be doing it in front of their _entire_ families. But first, Edd had three turkeys to roast. 70 Marion-Vincent's and 40 Barr-McCallisters were coming to town for the holiday and the game. And they had to be fed. As the adults ate up stairs, 30 Marion-Vincent-Barr-McCallister's under the age of 18 descended upon the boys suite. Cleaning up the mess was the only thing that was calming Double D's wracked nerves.

The team as a whole was being scouted and offered scholarships. It was the Jackson twin's and Anderson triplet's senior year. The boys' futures were at stake with this game. And Kevin seemed to be as cool as ever. Once everyone headed back to their hotels, the jock tackled the nervous genius into a cuddle.

"The game isn't til Saturday, Babe. _Chill_."

"How can you be _so calm?,_ " the scholar whined.

"I'm _not_ ," Kevin shrugged. "But I figure it's better to leave it out on the field instead of stressing about it. So for now, I'm gonna chill out and watch the Charlie Brown special. You should grab us a slice of your blueberry pie and do the same."

Double D grabbed a slice of pie and two forks as requested and a cup of tea for himself and hot cocoa for Kevin. Kevin built him a blanket cocoon on the couch to cuddle up with him and as the traditional holiday special played across the screen, Kevin fed Edd pie, rubbed his shoulders and kissed his face til he slowly calmed down.

"Better?"

"Better."

They spent Friday inside playing video games, watching movies and eating Kevin's awesome turkey sandwiches. Edd didn't want to face the world. He'd be doing enough of that the next day. If Kevin wanted him to chill, he was going to have to deal with an Edd blanket cocoon. Kevin didn't mind. A chilled out Edd is better for business. Halfway through the day, Edd got an idea.

"How about we invite everyone over for some pizza and movies. We could all use the mental health break I'm sure. And I'd rather comiserate with those I know than do it alone."

"Best. Idea. Ever," Kevin said as he dived in for a kiss before grabbing his phone to send out the mass invite.

Everyone was game for Double D's plan. No leftovers, pizza, movies and time with friends? _Score!_

Couples cuddled up, and Jonny sat right in front of the tv like a big kid as a Pixar movie played. The night ended much too soon, however, as nearly half of the group had to get up early for the game.

"Hoist the main sails, guys," Jonny said as they all left for home. "We sail at dawn!"

At dawn the school band, football team, cheer, dance and pep squads met at the school, loaded up their buses and headed out for the four hour road trip to Peachville, the state capital. The game was to be played at Peachville College Preparatory Academy, a private school that was home to the children of lawmakers, elite and anyone smart enough to get in. The academic echelon had hosted the football state championship game from the beginning, some 100 years ago.

But not nary a student or alumni was in sight save the Headmaster and a few board members. _Today_ was about Peach Creek and the five year reigning champions, Applebury. Peach Creek had won the first state football championship game in a win over Lemon Brook, but they hadn't been to the championships in 10 years and hadn't won in 20. This was about Peach Creek reclaiming their crown and Applebury sealing their football school dynasty.

Edd noticed that JJ and Landon had taken up Edd's parents invitation to come and sit with them at the game. Kevin hadn't seen his ex in two years. But they'd have to have their reunion later. The team manager had to keep the football captain focused. Kevin had a championship to win.

The game was a tight one. But Double D noticed something. Ed was too slow to keep up with Nat to effectively defend the spry running back as he ran down the field. But he could stand his ground and plow through a line of defense when need be. At the _game_ two minute warning, Edd pulled Kevin to the side.

"We need to run the 42 play. It'll put us ahead by a touchdown and Applebury looks too worn out to bounce back."

Kevin stared at him, eyes wide and mouth gaping.

"Rave is gonna _kill_ us if we did that!," he hissed in a loud whisper.

"Not if Nat brings home a championship ring and a trophy. Trust me on this one, Kevin. You do this and Rave may actually be civil with you for five minutes," Edd replied knowingly.

Nat and Kevin together was like thunder and lightening. They were peas in a pod. Very loud, obnoxious peas in a pod. While Edd was used to such shenanigans because of his childhood with the other Eds, Kevin and the rest of the cul-de-sac kids, Rave was a bit more reserved and their antics would send him into diva fits. Rave would always blame Kevin for anything they got into, never willing himself to see that it was usually _Nat_ who woud lead the charge. The peacock couldn't possibly be _that_ crazy, _right?_

Well, he was. Once, on a late fall Saturday afternoon at the park, while Edd ran lines with Rave for the school's fall show, Kevin threw a football to Nat, only to have Ed pick Nat up, and carry him battering ram style a good 50 yards before tossing him up in the air. Nat caught the ball and came down, _hard_. Rave was _pissed_. Nat was bruised, but otherwise ok. Hell, he was willing to do it again! But the oaf had hurt his man. If Nat hadn't jumped up to let the diva know he was, indeed, ok, Rave would have throttled the poor oaf, who was simply having fun with his friends.

Edd called it the Meaning of Life play. Rave had found meaning in his life with Nat. _No_ _one_ was to mess with that in _any way, shape or form_. Ed found the meaning of life meant getting to live another day under the same sun with Rave as long as he didn't hurt Nat again.

In order for the play to work and the touchdown to count, Ed couldn't catch Nat. Thus, another hard landing. Rave would be _furious_ to say the least. But even he knew how important this game was. He could let Nat bruising his bum slide for a win. They _had_ to run the play in order to win, though.

As the referee blew the whistle to signal the teams to get back into position on the field, Kevin quickly kissed Edd before putting his helmet on and saying, "God have mercy on our souls if this doesn't work."

"It will!," Edd brightly called back out to him.

" _It **has** to," _ he thought.

Kevin ran down the play's signal calls. When he said, _"42!,"_ Ed and Nat froze. Kevin gave his trademark smirk as permission and Ed launched into action. Kevin dropped back 3 yards and launched the ball into the air. Ed grabbed the screaming peacock and carried him like a battering ram down the field.

" **NOW** LUMPY!," Kevin yelled.

Ed threw Nat, who was still screaming, into the air. Seeing the ball, the peacock caught it and prayed he wouldn't break anything or die on the way down. Three or four of Applebury's linemen pummled Nat as he came down, Edd pulled his PCH Football beanie over his eyes, Kevin and Ed flinched and Rave _screamed_. The whole thing happened _mere inches_ inside the goal line.

 _Did Nat make it?_

The referees pulled the linemen off the hunched over running back. Ed peeked out of his hat. The stadium was _dead silent_. Then a referee threw his arms up to signal that a touchdown had been made as the play and game clocks ticked down to zero. And the place _exploded_. Applebury cursed it's defeat and broken winning streak. Peach Creek rejoiced for a crown that had been gone for far too long.

Edd met Rave at the track that encircled the football field.

"I'm gonna fucking kill your boyfriend, Vincent!," Rave yelled.

"Actually, it was my idea," Edd said breathlessly, _finally_ breathing again after watching the whole thing _actually_ _work_.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?"

"It was either that, or go home in second place. I'm not taking that. We've come too far for me to do that."

Rave softened as only Rave could. Instead of scowling, he frowned.

" _Fine_ , but next time you guys want to pull a bullshit stunt like that, _you_ _warn me first!_ I don't need the heart attack this close to Princess' show. And your boyfriend has become a terrible influence on you," he snapped as he walked away.

Edd just smiled and shook his head.

Kevin managed to get away from his celebrating teammates and slowly walked up to Edd as Rave stormed away.

"We live?"

"We live. Apparently, you're a bad influence on me."

"I am the resident "bad boy.'"

"And I'm your naughty minx," Edd grinned.

"And the best player a coach could have. Couldn't have done it without ya, Babe," Kevin said, drawing Edd into a hug.

They turned to see Rave fawning over Nat as only Rave could, which meant roughly giving him a once over, a strong hug and a kiss before slapping him and threatening bodily harm if he _"ever_ _did some bullshit like that again!,"_ before drawing him into another hug. Nat just rolled with it. Rave told him he may never show that he loved him. But he did. He always did.


	75. Chapter 75

After the trophy presentatation, the team made their way to their family's for 10 minutes before getting back on the buses to head back to Peach Creek. Coach Williams wanted a mini victory pep rally in the gym for the team, band, cheer, dance and pep squads and their families only. A victory rally for the school and Peach Creek would be scheduled at a later date.

Kevin didn't know that JJ was there and was stunned to see his ex after two years apart. Their breakup had only been slightly mutual. JJ had to get out of town for his own safety and sanity. The threats and the fights had come to be too much for him and his family. But to see him standing there, even if he was holding hands with a cute redhead, made the football captain feel at once at ease and happy like he did when they were together, but at the same time, there was still lingering the lingering hurt and pain that accompanies breakups. Especially those that didn't get the closure they need. Kevin and JJ needed closure. Edd was sure of it. Not just for their relationship, but for JJ and Kevin's hearts as well.

"Kevin, I'm sure you remember JJ. This is his boyfriend, Landon. They were a big help in getting me home last Thanksgiving," Edd said, doing his best to break the thick awkward silence with some type of introduction.

"H-how are you?," Kevin asked.

"I'm fine. _I'm fine_. I'm safe. My family is safe and we're doing well," JJ said, smiling the smile that used to melt Kevin's heart and light up his days. Now, it was just a friendly light from a dark space that he had no intention of returning to. The past was the past.

" _And...?_ ," Kevin prodded, head cocked in Landon's direction.

JJ smiled again and gave Landon's hand a squeeze.

"You changed my life, Kevin. Landon is now the love of it."

Kevin understood. JJ had changed his life, too. Now he had Edd as the love of his life because of it.

Kevin went to hug JJ, who did not hesitate to hug him back. He then shook Landon's hand.

"Thanks for bringing him back to me," he said.

"Happy to do it. You two belong together and _nothing_ should ever stand in the way of that. Not even yourselves ," JJ said. Turning to Edd, he continued, "Thank you for taking care of him."

"Thank you for changing his life," Edd replied.

And with that JJ and Landon made their way to their car in parking lot and back to their lives in the safest environment each had ever known. Kevin and Edd headed to the bus that would take them back to a much more tolerant and safe Peach Creek.

Nazz, Nat and Rolf took in the exchange with their girlfriends and boyfriend. The rest of the cul-de-sac huddled with them.

"Is _that_...?," Jonny asked

" _Yep_ ," Nazz replied.

"He's _cute_ ," Princess said.

"Is Rolf _not_?," the foreign boy asked. He didn't know what to think about his girlfriend admiring anyone else, especially when she could have anyone else.

"Honey, I _love_ you. But cute is cute and that JJ is _cute_ ," Princess replied, giving her boyfriend a reassuring hug.

"And the _hair_ on that boy with him," Jimmy gasped. "I get it," he nodded. "I totally get it."

Sarah just blushed.

"Let's get home," Princess said. "Time to celebrate history."

The victory rally was loud, it was rowdy and the fire marshall had to send everyone home after 20 minutes because it was just unsafe to have so many people in the gym. But it was worth it. Kevin got a championship before he graduated. He got closure in his last relationship. And he had Edd.

Edd, for his part, was just glad that everything shaped up so well. He may not have Kevin's cool exterior about high stressful situations, but he was happy to have Kevin by his side to get through them.

Princess' variety show in December closed out with she and Edd singing a haunting duet of Silent Night in French. Rolf fell in love with her all over again. She was Angela. She was an angel. She had gone through a year of stretching her wings out and now she was soaring. He was just happy to be there to see her take off and to be the one to catch her when she needed to rest her wings for a while.

James had not completely left her side yet and his mentorship to Rolf was probably the greatest gift the foreign farmer had ever received.

Finals closed out the year with a whimper. The excitement from the football season left everyone a bit weary. A parade and rally at the school's football stadium the weekend following the game as well as a victory rally at the school the Monday after the game kept the school on a bit of a high that was hard to come off of, but like a sugar crash, they did. Even the basketball team looked forward to the break

The Vincent's stayed with the Barr's for Christmas. Because the Vincent doctors and Kathleen had afternoon shifts Christmas Day, Christmas was spent sleeping in and opening presents over a leisure brunch. After Edd's parents and Kathleen left and Charles settled down for a nap, Kevin decided that he and Edd should go do something fun.

He got Edd to bundle up and loaded up his car as he did so. Kevin drove as Edd played DJ. Kevin took them to the hill in Peach City he, Nat, Princess and her brothers went sledding on as kids. It was a steep hill and the top gave a great view of the city. Edd mused that there were better ways to kill themselves.

"You're not gonna die, Edd, but I think that you'll feel how your baby face looks in just a bit," Kevin said as he pushed off the top of the hill, jumped behind a screaming Edd and held on tight.

The look of delight that comes from a good sled down a steep hill that was on Edd's face when they reached the bottom took him back to happier moments in their childhood during winter when the entire cul-de-sac would spend a snow filled day outdoors doing all those fun things kids do in the snow. The look stayed on Edd's face all afternoon. Kevin got a picture of it as Edd was making a snow angel. He didn't post it. Some things are just meant to be kept to yourself.

New Years came and so did Princess' birthday. The newly minted 17 year old girl just wanted something quiet and homey. Jonny got enough fireworks to put the usual one the HSA did in the cul-de-sac to shame. The extra show meant extra kisses and the farmer and the princess didn't mind that at all.

As the boys thawed out in front of the fireplace after the party, Edd couldn't help but to remember their conversation from last year.

"We've lived a _full_ year this year," he said as he snuggled into Kevin's lap.

"And I'd do it again as long as I can do it with you."

"Kiss me."

Kevin couldn't deny him. When they came up for air, Kevin said something he'd knew he'd say to Edd and Edd alone every new year til he died.

"Best. New Years. Kiss. Ever."


	76. Chapter 76

**Author's Note: Because tomorrow is Thanksgiving in the United States, I'm going to post as much as I can today as I will be spending a good chunk of the time I usually spend writing stuffing my face in an asburd show of thankfulness for my life. To make up for it, I'll be spending Black Friday writing and not shopping because I'm broke. :p**

 **I'm also going to try to write something happy. I finished There's Always Trouble In Paradise this morning and OMG! It was too early in the god damn morning for all them damn feels! #iranintoherknifefivetimes But seriously, go read it and leave a review. I think if enough of us do it, she'll give us a one shot or sequel for some damn closure. So I rereead chapter 12 of Fire Eyes, _again, naturally,_ and I'm feeling a little better. ;) Go read it and leave a review! The entirety of chapter 6 is on AO3. And it's AMAZING! **

When school started back up in January, the teens slipped back into the easy rhythm of the spring semester. A dork, a princess and an actor took to the halls like royalty in their boyfriends letterman jackets and class rings. Princess got her ring for her anniversary and Rave got his jacket and ring for Christmas. Makayla transfered out of state. Someone said it was because of her dad's job. Edd just hoped that distance _didn't_ make the heart grow fonder.

In Feburary, just as the girls swim team season started back up, a princess found a necklace hanging on the jacket hook in her locker with a note:

For my dolphin,

Just keep swimming.

My heart belongs to you.

Rolf

The necklace had a charm on a simple white gold chain. The charm had two dolphins that appeared to be chasing each others tails and encircling a round blue topaz stone.

Not questioning how he got into her locker (it was a school secret that Darnell and Nazz could get you into your crushes locker), she took it out and watched as it spun and sparkled in the early morning sunlight coming through the windows at the end of the hall. A moment later, a large caramel colored calloused hand gently took it from her fingers and placed it around her neck. Slightly full lips gently peppered kisses where the clasp of the necklace sat and strong arms wrapped around her waist, engulfing her senses in lemongrass, lavender, honey and _him_. Her Pops would always teasingly wrinkle his nose at her when she came home from her visits to his farm and complain she smelled of lilacs and a barn. To her, it was the best goddamn scent in the world.

"Is the princess ready?" the farmer quietly asked.

"As long as I have you waiting at the shore, I will be," she replied, turning to feel and taste those sweet lips on her own.

Their embrace was captured by Patricia Wilkins, Pamela's little sister who took her big sister's spot as president of the photography club. She posted it to Facebook with the caption: Love Knows No Class. Classy Love Knows No Bounds.

The Sadie Hawkin's Dance had the farmer, jock and peacock on edge no thanks to the Kanker sisters. Lee had waited for Eddy to show up at his locker with a bag of fresh jawbreakers (she knew when the candy store would get their deliveries, having memorized the schedue when they were kids). When he walked up, he cocked a brow and mimicked her casual lean against the cold metal.

"You busy Saturday?," she asked?

"I can be free," he replied, eyeing the bag of candy she had in her hand.

"Be ready by 6," she told him as she handed him the bag of candy, before kissing him and thus passing the one she had in her mouth to his.

You couldn't smack the grin off Eddy's face that day if you tried and Nat damn near tried. It was just _that_ annoying.

Marie left little gifts all over the school with notes that when put together, read:

Will you be my Sadie?

Each gift made up the accessories that Nazz would need for her dress to the dance.

Kevin was _done_ when Ed came running up to he and Double D at Kevin's locker with the gift that May made for him in home ec class. It was a stuffed Gir doll that was holding a _framed needlepoint_ of the question: Will You Dance Til Dawn With Me? Ed was _estactic_. He wanted to go to the dance, but May usually worked weekends and getting the time off for dances was hard. Princess had pulled strings before, but her new manager wasn't having it. His reasoning: If you're employeed, you _work_. How she got the time off is still somewhat of a mystery. And Marie always deflected questions about why she had so much toilet paper, flour and water in her car in the days leading up to the dance.

So Kevin, Rolf and Nat were put on notice. And had nary an idea between them. Then Kevin remembered the proposal he and Edd saw at the park nearly two years ago.

"Flowers, guys! We ask them with flowers!," he said at lunch one day while their significant others were still in the lunch line. Edd usually brought his own lunch because he thought the school provided meal wasn't healthy enough, but that day he was running lines with Rave for the spring musical. Princess wanted the chilli and cheese tater tots that were being offered, ignoring Edd's protests of how unhealthy they were.

"I like carbs, Edd. And these are some yummy, yummy carbs!," she'd tell him everytime the school had them on the menu.

"Ok, Casanova Kevin, Rolf will bite. HOW do we ask them with flowers!?" Rolf was near his wits end. It was Wednesday and the dance was Saturday. The student council stopped selling tickets to the dance on Thursday. They were running out of time!

Then Nat smiled. It was his "I'm about to start causing trouble," shiteating grin.

"Gentlemen, go buy your ladies some flowers. Kevin, I need a bouquet of roses with one cala lilly in the center of the bouquet. Remember that it has to be in the _dead center_ of it. Leave the rest to me."

Kevin hopped on his phone to order apricot tulips for Edd (he loved the look on Edd's face when he was sniffing them before their lunch with Princess two years ago and he'd do anything to get that look for himself) and the roses for Rave to be delivered to the school _first thing_ the next morning. Rolf ordered wild flowers for Princess and Nat went and found Nazz and Darnell. It was time to ask the divas to a dance.

On Thursday morning, The Diva Trio, as Nat called them, made their way to their lockers. They happened to get theirs side by side that year. But this morning, they barely recognized them. The lockers had been decorated in shiny, metallic red wrapping paper. Edd's was covered in swim team, National Honor Society and shark stickers, Princess' had the same, with the exception of dolphin stickers for sharks and tiara stickers. _Lots_ of tiara stickers. Rave's had National Honor Society stickers and the Greek actor masks for comedy and drama.

Further down the hall, in a well hidden corner, three boyfriends watched their partners reactions. Edd and Princess smiled. Rave frowned, but his chestnut eyes had a tiny bit of a sparkle to them. Seriously, if you blinked, you missed it. Nat had taken to carrying eye drops because he tried to never blink around the diva. He didn't want to miss a thing (my apologies to Areosmith).

"They really went all out, huh?" the actor sighed as he opened his locker.

"It's sweet of them, James," Edd said.

Then all three gasped.

Inside their lockers were bouquets of their favorite flowers. And tickets to the dance. And one note hung inside of Princess' locker as it was in the middle. It read:

We love you. We may never tell you enough. Or we may tell you too much. (Rave, that was for you!) We may be too impulsive or too cautious. We understand too little about you and know way more than you'll ever know. You danced into our lives and we want to always dance with you. Please say that you're free to dance with me.

Love,

Kevin Anthony Barr

Rolf Ahmed Kelamis

Nathan Kedd Goldburg

"Ugh, _really_?," Rave asked after Princess got done reading the note. But his eyes grew soft and he had a _very light_ smirk dancing on his lips.

Edd was biting his lower lip and Kevin was _dying_ from the adorable expression the action put on his face.

Rolf slowly let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding til Princess stopped reading the note. Her voice had a tendency to take his breath away.

"Yes, _really_ ," Princess said, smiling. Hell, she was outright _beaming_.

"I wanna go dancing on Saturday," Edd said shyly as he craned his neck to look at the note again.

"They waited til the last minute like they just assumed we'd go," Rave said exasperatedly.

"Or maybe they didn't get an idea on _how_ to ask us til the last minute," Princess countered, crossing her arms across her chest. The diva needed to not look a gift horse in the mouth. This expression of love was _not_ going to go unrewarded if she had anything to say about it. And she did. Plus, she was the one to give the rides to the dances and she was not about to ride alone.

"Rolf got you that necklace at the start of the swim season. Me and you got our rings for Christmas. _Trust me_ , they can make a plan _when they want to_."

"Be that as it may, if you look closely at this necklace, you'd see it has my birthstone in it. He prolly wanted to give it to me for my birthday or Christmas or our anniversary and just forgot! And their _parents_ bought their rings!," the heiress retorted.

"We asked them last year, remember?," Edd said, trying to reign in the argument between the two headstrong divas. "How long did it take you two to figure out what you wanted to do?"

Edd was a planner, but Rave and Princess were at a loss on how to ask their boyfriends out at least a week before the dance.

Rave gave another exasperated sigh and facepalmed.

"Thank you!," Princess exclaimed raising and gesturing her arms wildly for emphasis.

Rave snatched the note from her.

" _Fine_ , I'll go, but I'm keeping this," he snapped as he put the note in his bouquet, a _slight_ pink blush on his cheeks. The gesture was sweet, even if it was too last minute for his tastes.

"Whatever it takes," Princess said, sighing with relief. "Let's go find our boys and let them know that they need to polish their dancing shoes."

"Kevin always polishes my shoes," Edd grinned.

Rave rolled his eyes and Princess just stuck her tongue out at him.

Nat gave a squeal of relief and keen of joy. Kevin and Rolf looked at him like he was nuts. The peacock just shrugged. He was used to the looks and he didn't care. He was taking a diva to a dance!

But for their part, Rolf and Kevin were relieved as well. Despite the last minute rush, they pulled off a dance invite that was well received and talked about. The Divas kept their locker decorations up for the rest of the school year.

When the school year was over, Princess framed her's and put it over her bed. Edd folded and neatly put his in the memory box he had made for all his momentos he had been collecting during he and Kevin's relationship. Rave used his to wrap up his script notebooks. He has that many. The note was laminated and put in his nightstand. On nights he couldn't sleep, he'd take it out and read it again and remind himself that love is not only not logical, its spontaneity was sometimes its greatest asset.


	77. Chapter 77

**Author's Note: Happy Thanksgiving, everyone! I got a bit inspired to post something today because dinner isn't for another hour and all I'm doing is eating. :p I'm hoping to write more later tonight.**

 **Also, I have no idea why I'm having Kevin graduate at 19 when his birthday is in freaking April. It's not like he got held back or anything. But we're going to just roll with it, ok? #cartoonphysics #authorsoveractiveimaginationnotleavingroomforreallifeshit**

March brought on The Season of the Girls, as Eddy called it. Lee had softball, May had soccer and Marie had lacrosse. Sarah's tennis backhand tied with Jimmy's. Any free moment they had was spent practicing. Jimmy was not about to have his girlfriend not have the position on the team next year that he felt she deserved. She got it.

March meant March Maddness at the school. The basketball team's winning season meant a bid for the playoffs. A bid that they took and ran with. Princess finally felt what Edd and Rave felt at Thanksgiving. Seeing your partner win something so big as to be life changing is a good feeling. In their hayloft lover's nest in the barn her dad's built, she gave the state's MVP champ a reward of her own. He gave her three in return.

Kevin, Edd and Nat had baseball. Eddy and Jonny had wrestling and soccer. Eddy was now the number one wrestler in the state, which came at no surprise to his cul-de-sac neighbors and friends. Kevin mused that it as about time that Skipper put all that short guy pent up rage to good use. Eddy would have put him in a headlock if Edd hadn't stepped in to remind both boys that the lunch room wasn't a wrestling ring and neither could afford getting suspended. Plus, the flash of anger in Edd's eyes was enough for Kevin to back down. He knew that _he_ couldn't afford to get on the minx's bad side.

Rave was student directing the spring musical, The Wiz. Princess and Andrea auditioned for parts. Princess got Dorothy and Andrea got Evillene. Princess thought it was hilarious that her sweet cousin could play such a terrible character. But it was Andrea's senior year and she wanted to go out with a bang. Under Rave's precise direction, she did. A bug bit her and she scratched that itch for the rest of her life. When she went to college, even though she majored in Political Science, she would audition for shows. She'd get a few parts and joined Peach City's community theater world upon graduation. Honing her acting skills in casting rooms and black boxes paid off in spades in the court room as she became one of the best defense attorneys in the state. As Rave would say, "A good lawyer is just an actor who couldn't get to the stage."

April meant three things: Kevin's birthday, the Spring Fling and PROM. Edd was going to _Prom_. The _quintessential_ high school dance.

"What are you doing for Kevin's birthday?," Princess asked over a late March Saturday brunch Rave insisted they have at the French bistro they all loved in the city. They were supposed to be running lines. Princess suspected the actor, turned director, was stress eating his way through frog legs and croissants.

Edd gaped. He had been so consumed by thoughts of the prom that he nearly neglected his boyfriend's _eighteenth birthday!_

Princess laughed.

"You forgot, _didn't you?!_ ," she squealed.

"He hasn't even asked you to prom, yet, has he?," Rave asked suspiciously. Nat hadn't asked him either and he was starting to worry.

"Oh, god," Edd gasped, putting his head in his hands.

" _You know_ , he's been talking tattoos with Nathan," Rave said, stabbing at a frog leg as if it had insulted him.

Edd was surprised. While Kevin's fear of needles had susbsided through the years, it wasn't quite gone. Edd had taken to wearing a hand brace when Kevin went to get his annual flu shot. The jock wouldn't do it if Edd wasn't there and being a good boyfriend means standing with your partner during hard times. Like when he's squeezing your hand so hard you bruise and fear it'll break while he gets flu antibodies stuck in his arm. A tattoo would mean a lot of time under a needle. Edd wasn't sure his hand could take it.

But he'd be 18 and that meant he could vote, join the military and get a _tattoo_.

"We can all go," Princess said. "Ray's Tattoo Parlor lets you in at 17 for piercings without an adult. Kevin will be 18, so he'll be our adult so Jimmy and Sarah can come, too."

"A _tattoo party?,_ " Rave asked with a grimaced face.

"We wouldn't have the party _there_ , James," Edd said. "He does like going to the mini golf place with the batting cages," he mused.

"Ok, I'll book a party there and we'll invite the team, too," Princess said. "But you still have to give him a gift that doesn't give _you_ a limp."

Edd paled, then blushed, _furiously._ The heiress just smirked devilishly.

"Maybe I can give him a gift that gives _him_ a limp," he retorted as he recovered from her crack about his sex life.

Princess choked, then spurtted on her tea. Rave's jaw _dropped_. Edd just leaned back in his chair and looked off into the distance. The rumors _were_ true! The jock's dork was a minx, _indeed!_

Edd managed to corner Nat at baseball practice the following week.

"What's up, Double Delicious?," the peacock smirked.

Edd rolled his eyes at the ridiculous name.

"As Kevin given you _any_ idea as to what he wants for his birthday?"

"He's been talking tattoos. But I don't think he'll go through with it. He likes the art, but when I ask him about actually _doing it_ , he pales. Like, he goes _ghost white_. Is he scared of needles or something?"

"Or something," Edd sighed, massaging his hand.

Nat just shook his head. "I'm sure he'll do it if _you_ go with him. Do you want me to call the doctor to prep your cast now?" He had spotted Edd cradling his right hand with a pained look on his face.

"N-no. No. I'll be fine," the genius sighed. "Princess suggested we all go to Ray's in the city as an exploration trip. Kevin will be 18 so he'll be the adult to get us all in. If he goes for it, we'll all be there to support him."

"Which is better for those pretty hands of yours he love so much," Nat replied, eyebrows waggling.

Edd went pink. But he had to agree. If they all went, Kevin would be better supported. Which meant Edd could save his hand. But he figured a few choice words whispered in Kevin's ear wouldn't hurt, either.

Then another thought flashed in his head. _What would Kevin's parents think!?_

He must of said it outloud because Nat was saying something about it being a male Barr family tradition to get the Family Crest tattooed somewhere on your body. That sealed the deal for Edd. He was getting Kevin a tattoo.

Edd woke up before Kevin on his birthday. He was going to make him a pancake birthday breakfast. Since it was a Sunday, and he was still a little worn out from the PeachyKeen Tournament and celebration sex the day before (they won. _duh._ ), breakfast became brunch. Brunch became a mini birthday party because Kevin's dad was headed out of town that evening and his mom had an afternoon shift at the hospital.

Princess had the gang meet at Edd's at 2. The mini golf place was in the city, but they had a few hours to kill before the actual party, so she suggested a stop at Ray's Tattoo Parlor. She'd been considering a nose ring anyways and this would be the perfect time to get Kevin in the place to get a tattoo.

Kevin's being 18 did get them all in and Edd watched him closely as he looked over the art work hanging in binders on the walls. He was looking fondly at a few motorcycle pieces, but his left hand was shaking in his pocket.

"Everything all right?," Edd gently asked as he walked over to him.

Kevin gave a small jump and sighed.

"I want to get something but I...I'm scared, Edd. And I don't want to break your hand," he sighed into Edd's beanie as he had drawn the genius into a hug. He was _shaking_.

Edd hugged him back as reassuringly as he could. He had brought his smaller messenger bag as he always did when he went out anywhere. Pulling back from the hug, he opened it and let Kevin peek inside.

"I brought _both_ of my braces. I won't leave your side. But we're only doing this if _you_ want to."

Panicked emerald met serene blue.

Kevin knew that with Edd by his side, he could do anything. He'd already promised his dad he'd get the Family Crest tattoo today, much to his mother's chagrin. She wasn't the biggest fan of tattoos, but she'd never judge you for it. It was her baby's fear of needles that made her apprehensive to the idea. Why did he have to participate in such a "tradition" when he was scared by it?! But Kevin had Edd. Because he had Edd, he could do anything.

Pulling a piece of paper out of his pocket, he unfolded it and showed it to Edd. It was a picture of a beautiful Irish crest, Kelly green and gold, a banner with the Barr family name in the middle, a lion wearing a crown on it's hind legs supporting one side of the crest and a bear in the same pose on the other. But Kevin had drawn an ivy of pink roses around the crest. He wanted pink roses to represent his mother. He was a Barr, but he wouldn't be a Barr without being a McCallister. When he showed her the tattoo later, she burst into tears. Her baby was a Barr, but he was a McCallister, too.

Edd was awestruck. The picture was so simple, yet so beautiful. It represented Kevin and all of who he was to the world. Taking the paper from Kevin's hands, he stepped back and placed it against his right bicep. Kevin's right arm was always wrapped around Edd. It comforted and protected him. That arm would now show the world who Kevin was and Edd felt comforted by the fact that the family that gave him that arm would continue to protect him, too.

"Get it here," he said.

Kevin nodded. Then he took a deep breath and Edd's hand and they went to the front desk to get a price and an artist to do the work for them. Rave cocked a brow.

"Looks like we're having a tattoo party," he said.

"We can have a piercing one, too," Nat said, waggling his eyebrows.

"Shut it, Goldburg."

Edd held Kevin's hand. As the artist stuck the needle in to draw the first line, he leaned down and gave the jock a reassuring kiss on the lips and felt him relax with a needle in his arm for the first time.

Giving his hand a light squeeze, he whispered in his ear, "We'll play any reindeer game you want tonight after your party. My treat. But you gotta relax and go through with this and _not_ break my hand."

Kevin's eyes went wide. Then he nodded. Then he smiled that smile that Edd _knew_ meant he was in for the time of his life in a few hours. It may have been Kevin's birthday, but he couldn't wait to get a little something for himself out of it, too.

While Kevin talked aftercare with the artist, Edd went to pay for the tattoo. Kevin usually paid for every excursion they ever had. Coming out to see Edd paying, he pouted til the genius kissed him.

"It's your birthday, Kevin. Let me do this. Besides, you can thank me like a gentleman later."

"Being a gentleman is _not_ what I had in mind, D," Kevin growled into his ear. Pulling back to look the now blushing genius in the face, he continued. "Thank you."

The kiss he got in return was all the present he ever needed.

Kevin's rank with his teammates went a little higher with his new tattoo. Edd even hit up the batting cages. Eddy and Kevin's rounds on the go karts were ridiculous and comical and Edd loved the feeling he got seeing his boyfriend continue to get along with his best friends. He could have his cake and eat it, too. And he did.

Later that night, while coming down from their fourth orgasmic glow of the night, a litter of sex toys scattered across the bed, Kevin held his blue eyed French-Italian lover close. He couldn't wait to make him his Irish Rose.

 **Happy Thanksgiving!**


	78. Chapter 78

Prom came before the Spring Fling. Nazz had already asked Marie and Rolf requested that not only Princess attend the dance with him, but that James come with them. James hadn't been around much after he and Princess started dating. Like Nat's security detail, he was only seen at the school and school sponsored events that took place on campus, be it Peach Creek's or their rivials. Her dads were very willing to let her go anywhere because they trusted her boyfriend and her friends. And after her Anti Bullying Week performance, most in town were very open to her. The rest either didn't care or just kept their mouths shut because they didn't want the trouble that harrassing a _very_ rich girl could bring. But there was something about the Prom that had the farmer wanting extra security. Antonio was more then willing to make that happen.

Nat and Kevin weren't faring as well.

"Why can't they just be ok with us just picking them up and going? It's not like they have much to do to get ready!," Nat whined. They were sitting in a back corner of the library during study hall to brainstorm ideas on asking their boyfriends to prom and failing _miserably_.

"One, you don't know Edd like I do. He's going to need some warning. And Princess is our ride! We can't just pull up unnannouced and be all like, 'we're here, lets go!' She wouldn't let us!," Kevin retorted. He was leaning back in a stiff over stuffed chair with his ball cap over his face. And he was once again _done_. Asking Edd out was a cakewalk compared to this. He hoped that when he proposed it wouldn't be this damn intense.

"It's not like we're asking them to marry us! Why is this so hard?!" The peacock was spread out in the floor. That was his sign he was _done_. He was just going to lay in the floor and give up.

Nazz peeked her head out of the stacks.

" _You know_ , you could just _ask_ them," she said.

"Too easy," the boys replied.

"How'd Edd ask you to the Sadie Hawkins Dance last year, Kev?," she asked, trying to jog his memory and remind him that it wasn't that damn complicated.

Kevin facepalmed. Edd's request was simple. He asked him in front of Kevin's locker, surrounded by other star members of the football _and_ baseball teams, if he was free for the dance and if he was, would he mind "accompaning me to the dance?" Just him using the "accompanying" had Kevin blushing and feeling silly. He'd _accompany_ Edd _**anywhere**_! But he also remembered the shy blush on Edd's face. They had only been dating a few months then and he knew the genius was still feeling a bit insecure in their relationship. Or at least with Kevin's status as the school's star football and baseball player. He needn't had worried. Kevin had him. But still, that risk he took was a bold move for Edd. And so worth it. They were still going strong and Edd had grown in confidence in asking for what he wanted out of their relationship.

But dances were another monster. Edd couldn't ask him to the prom til next year. Kevin was a junior and only juniors and seniors could go to the prom. He had to ask Edd. But then it dawned on him on _why_ kept his Sadie Hawkins Dance request so simple. No sense in complicating the situation. The social requirements of dances were complicated enough. Keep it simple.

"We just ask them, Nat," he said to his limp noodle teal haired friend who was still sprawled out on the floor.

Nat shot him an incredulous look.

 _"Seriously?!"_

" _Seriously_. Let's go. I know where they are."

The jock and the peacock headed to the theater were the leads of the spring musical were using their study hall time to rehearse. Edd was there to act as a buffer between Rave and the cast. Kevin led them to a back row of seats on stage left. He didn't want to talk to Edd just yet because he knew it would send the newly minted student director into a tizzy. They had a week til prom and couldn't afford the complications.

Rave in a theater is a sight to behold. The diva was in his element.

"OK, people! Take it from the top and make it _tight!_ We only have another 30 minutes and I want to get through the rest of this act before we go!," he shouted before storming off stage to head to the center of the theater seats to watch his actors at work.

The music started and the actors took to the stage. But Nat's eyes were on his diva. Rave was taking notes and counting the dancers steps in time with the music. He'd grow stiff when he saw a mistake, no matter how minuscule it was.

Edd as right beside him, taking it all in. He thought the whole thing was fascinating. Rave would just shake his head at him. But Edd had the eye of a layman audience member and could catch on things that Rave would miss, but the audience wouldn't, so Edd's thoughts during these rehersals were invaluable.

As the act drew to a close, with 10 minutes to spare, Rave dismissed everyone with demands to memorize their scripts, their music and their "goddamn dance steps." Then he leaned back his head in his seat.

"This show will be the death of me," he sighed.

Edd shot him a concerned look. Rave sounded so defeated and tired.

"What's _really_ going on James?," he gently asked his high strung friend.

"We have a _week_ , Edd. _A week_. And nothing. _Nothing_. I...I just don't know anymore..."

The jock and the peacock exchanged a panicked look. They had waited til the last minute _again_ and this time, it may be too late. But Nat wasn't about to give up yet.

Clearing his throat loudly, he looked at Kevin and asked in a loud enough voice to get the other two boys attention, "You busy next weekend, Kev?" His honey colored eyes glowed with a mischief amber fire.

Kevin took the hint. He casually leaned back and clasped his fingers behind his head as he threw his feet over the back of the seat in front of him and replied with a smirk, "Kinda busy, dude. There's this really smart brunette I want to see."

"Where you taking him?"

" _Prom_."

Edd squeaked. Rave shoot him his best _calm the fuck down_ look. But Edd could not remain calm! Kevin was taking him to _PROM!_

But Rave countered his love sick friend's schoolgirl freakout by grabbing his wrist and looking him in the eye. " _Chill_ ," he said in a hushed whisper, chestnut eyes blazing. But his seat was perfect for carrying whispers. The jock and the peacock weren't out of the woods, yet, as far as he was concerned.

"Hmmm," Nat said, rubbing his chin. "I was thinking of going with this diva, but he seems a bit busy these days. Running some musical."

"He'll be free!," Princess said as she walked out from backstage to head out of the theater.

"WHAT?!," Rave yelled.

"Chill, Duchess. You're going. Now where are my notes on this rehersal?," she asked with her hand out for the notes she knew Rave had written down during their rehersal.

"Ugh, _here_ ," he said as he ripped her notes from his notebook. But he was blushing.

"I know a guy who can hook you all up with tuxes," Princess said, gesturing between her friends.

"Don't worry about it. I already know what we're wearing," Rave said as he gathered his things and tried to get his blush under control. _Damn Nat for this!_

His friends smiled knowingly. As much as Rave tried to put up a "DGAF" front, deep down inside they knew that he enjoyed some of the same trappings of teenagedom as they did. He'd probably been planning Nat's and his outfits for weeks. Nat had only to ask. And he _finally_ did.

 **Author's Note: I'm _so full!_ But I have leftovers. So yeah! Happy Thanksgiving, y'all!**


	79. Chapter 79

**Author's Note: I AM ALIVE! I have recovered from my turkey coma to bring you** ** _the best_** **Black Friday deal of the 2015 holiday season! A brand sparking new chapter of** ** _my_** **KevEdd love story! Get it while it's hot, people! And then again when it's cold. You can warm it up in the microwave to bring it back to its salacious goodness. This is the gift that just keeps giving!**

The afternoon before the dance, Kevin and Edd, who had taken up Princess' offer to go to her dads tailor, were having one last tux fitting. And Edd was staring holes into Kevin. The jock looked _good_. Opting to wear their usual colors of blue and green (because why mess with a good thing?), they broke with the usual tradition of bowties, vests and cummerbunds. Simple suit jackets, a blue oxford and green tie for Edd and a green oxford with blue tie for Kevin. Princess begged them to get the suits cleaned and back in one piece after the dance. Edd's reputation as Kevin's minx did not miss her _at all_. Kevin promised with a snicker and an eye roll and Edd blushed. _Furiously_ so. And Kevin polished Double D's dancing shoes til they _shined._

Rave on the other hand, was going through Nat's closet. Nat looked good in purple. The contrast with his teal hair was amazing. But they had done that before. Then he spotted it. A yellow oxford and all he could think about it is how'd it make Nat's eyes _glow_. Getting to stare at his glowing eyes all night wasn't something the diva could pass up. Slim white slacks and white Converse finished the look. For himself, he had chosen the same look in teal. Their mismatched looks would blend well togther. He'd also learn that seeing him in his favorite color would drive Nat nuts all night, thus making him putty in his hands. A putty that Rave would come to _love_ to play with.

Princess took her cue from Kevin and Edd and got Rolf a simple tux; suit jacket, slacks, purple oxford and no tie. Her dress was a couture piece that she picked up during a weekend at Paris' Spring Fashion Week. The evergreen number complimented her mahogany red locks and Rolf's shirt. It had a slim, simple bodice, but the skirt was mermaid style and the back of it had a train she bustled to reveal purple fabric with a black lace overlay.

Marie designed the dresses she and Nazz would wear herself. Jimmy and May helped put them together. They both wore black satin bolero jackets over short party dresses with full skirts. Nazz's dress had criss-crossed straps in the back that laced into a corset style waist. The dress itself was coral, but the straps were a dark violet and the petticoat she wore was dark violet as well. Marie's dress was the same design but instead of going with her signature blue, she opted for a teal she had made to match Nazz's eyes. Her dress straps and petticoat were black. She just couldn't shake her punk-goth roots. Nazz wore tall dark violet wedge heels she had dyed to match the dark violet of her dress. Marie wore her black Converse.

Lynn made sure to be at home before the kids left for the dance. Having finally come into acceptance of her son's relationship with his red headed boy, she didn't want to miss out on helping him get ready and taking _dozens_ of pictures. Edd's favorite is the one where Kevin is giving her a hug, _just because_.

Their group photo was a definite hodgepodge of who they were; bright and vibrant, classy and sexy independent individuals who were very much in love with themselves, their lives and each other. _Nothing_ could bring their spirits down.

Not even Cecily.

Cecily hadn't left the area per se. After she and Kevin's break up, she stayed on at the school. And in some instances, led the charge against he and JJ. The prinicpal, upon finding out that she had instigated a fight against the boys had her suspended. Her parents then pulled her from PCH following her suspension and sent her to St Mary's Catholic Girl's School in Peach City. Because they stayed on the far side of town closest to the city, the cul-de-sac kids rarely saw her. _Out of sight, out of mind_.

But somehow, she started dating Derek, who played on PCH's basketball team. His jump shot got better after Rolf called him out on it in Target the year before and he was being scouted. Cecily latched on to him after PCH won the state basketball championship. He was a senior and would be going to KU in the fall. A good career at the prestigious basketball school meant he had a _real_ chance at the NBA. Like the olive toned witch was going to pass _that_ up.

Derek had taken to bragging that he got Kevin's ex _girlfriend_ to anyone who'd listen that year. Not many cared and no one believed him because hardly anyone saw her. They'd all go to the games, but she was never spotted. Rumor had it that his mother didn't like her and she would hide away at games because while she did still want to see him play, she didn't want to cause drama with her boyfriend's momma.

But when she walked in the door on Derek's arm, there was a slight gasp amongst the dance attendees. Princess' eyes flashed a flame no one had ever seen. James took quick notice. Princess loved Kevin and to see the bitch that hurt her savior at _her_ school's _prom_ was enough to send the heiress into a silent rage.

Then the bitch started walking towards their table. Kevin stiffened. Seeing her there set him on edge. _Hadn't she done enough damage in his life? What the hell did she want now?_

Kevin would always tell Edd that he had him. He loved the brilliant boy and always wanted him to know that and that he'd always support him and their relationship. In that moment, they all saw that Edd felt the same.

"Hey, Kev," the curly haired bitch purred.

"Cecily," he said coldly. His voice was laced with venom and ice.

"Heard you took up with another man _again_." Turning to look at Edd she continued, "And a _shrimpy_ looking one at that."

Edd stood. He didn't know it then, but he had reached his peak. But at 5'10, he towered over her, even in her 5 inch heels. Walking graceful to her, he extended a hand.

"I don't think we've been properly introduced. I'm Eddward Vincent," he said with a lackadaisical air to his tone.

The table gasped. They knew that tone. Cecily was about to get the reading of her life.

The unsuspecting girl giggled, shook his hand and cocked a brow.

" _Well_ , aren't _you_ just Mr Prim _and_ Proper? I've _heard_ about _you_. I guess Kevin had to bag himself a _nerd_ to get his self esteem back. _Lord knows_ that _my_ being the last _real woman_ he's ever dealt with did a number on him," she said, voice laced with icy sarcasm.

Edd crossed his arms. And then he grinned. His eyes flashed that fire Princess loved because she knew her oldest and dearest friend was about to let someone know that he was _not_ just some _nerd_. The brilliant boy could hold his own. He would call her a phenom. She called him a quiet storm. You would _feel_ him long after he was gone.

"You must be the type of girl that seems to think that we men will fall at your feet simply because you carry the biological parts that female homosapiens have. I _must_ inform you that in the _real world_ , _everyone_ has the right and ability to pick and choose how they want to live their lives and who they want to share it with without the need of outside influences wreaking havoc on their God given right to peace and quiet. Kevin's self esteem is _just_ fine. Yours, however, is not, if you're galavanting about with the _worst_ point guard Peach Creek has _ever_ seen. If it wasn't for Mr Kelamis here, Mr Johnson over there wouldn't have a future in basketball outside of the _playground_. And since you are a _guest_ at this event and _I_ am a _student_ , I'd _highly_ advise you to step back to your table before I have you removed for disrupting the peace and quiet of the students here enjoying a nice evening out with their loved ones."

" _You and what army?!_ ," she snapped. She was shaking with anger from his read down.

Edd snapped his fingers and six of the members of Princess' and Nat's security teams came into view.

Her eyes went wide. Taking a few ragged breaths she stepped back. But Edd wasn't done.

"What you did to Kevin was _low_. I'm also going to advise you to take a long hard look at _your_ life before you wreck someone else's. _Now, go._ _Please_." The last word was said with as much politeness as the ravenette could muster considering he really just wanted to slap the girl so she could at least _feel_ some of the pain Kevin had.

She nodded and ran as fast as her heels and ballgown would let her back to Derek's table. Nat and Princess waved their security teams back to their original positions. Rolf loosend his grip on the heiress waist. As soon as Ceicly had walked up, he pinned her into his lap as best he could to keep her from giving the bitch the pounding they all knew she deserved but couldn't afford to let her get considering where they were and why they were there.

Kevin stood and wrapped Edd in a hug so tight Edd couldn't breathe.

" _Kevin,_ _I can't breathe,_ " the sassmaster gasped out into Kevin's chest.

Loosening his grip just a bit, because he _really, really_ _never_ _ever_ wanted to let the boy go, he pulled back and put his forehead to Edd's.

" _ **God** , I love you_," he said before kissing him like he had the first time.

As always, the kiss made Edd's knees _weak_. He gripped the back of Kevin's suit jacket and his hair as tight as he could. And Kevin took the kiss deeper. Distantly, Nat's wolf whistle was heard followed by Rave admonishing him to " _Can it,_ you idiot."

Once they came up for air, Edd said, "You always say that you have me. Remember, that no matter what, I have you, too."


	80. Chapter 80

**Author's Note: Go read my FanFiction life partner, CandlessFlame's stuff. Also, cranberry sauce. Omnomnomnom!**

As Kevin and Edd spun on the dance floor, Kevin decided to take a preemptive strike against the Spring fling. It was in two weeks and after his last minute requests, despite how well they worked out, he didn't want to take the risk of stressing his boyfriend out any more than he already would be so close to the spring musical and finals.

"So, what are you doing in two weeks?," he asked as he and Edd danced cheek to cheek. It was one of his favorite ways to dance with the championship dancer because he could feel the heat of his blush against his own.

Edd took a moment to think. When it dawned on him what Kevin was asking, he thought a little teasing revenge was in order.

"I'm going to be kind of busy," he replied. If Kevin hadn't felt the smirk on his face, he'd been crestfallen. But he knew he deserved whatever Edd was dishing out.

"Oh, yeah?," he tried to sound a little hurt, but he couldn't mask his grin.

"Yes, there's this _really_ hot red head I want to see."

"Where you taking him?"

"The Spring Fling."

"I deserved that."

" _Indeed you did_." Pulling back to look his "devil may care" jock in the eye, he continued, smirking, "See how easy that was?"

" _Yeah, yeah_. I _dunno_ , man. I thought these things were _supposed_ to be big deals."

"They _are_. But there's no need to over complicate a simple question. Remember how you asked me out? _That_ was a big deal considering how unconventional our relationship is. But you kept it simple. I'm a simple guy, Kev. All you have to do is ask."

" _Noted_."

Kevin took what he said to heart. It would make his future proposal that much easier to plan and actually carry out.

Nat was trying to carry out the same plan, but his diva's mind was preoccupied with the spring musical.

"You're gonna need a break after that show, James," he said, looking the diva in the eye. He rarely used the boy's given name. Rave was his life's party, but he could be serious, too, and this time he was serious because he wanted the diva to not only go to the Spring Fling with him, but look forward to it and chill out about his show, too.

" _I suppose_ ," the diva sighed. Then he got an idea, especially since things had worked out so well tonight. "I choose what we wear."

"Whatever it takes."

"That's what it's gonna take."

"That's what I like to hear."

The spring musical went off without a hitch, much to the relief of the entire theater department. Rave had been on his biggest and longest diva streak to date with the show and everyone was just glad to survive with lives, limbs and the school in tact.

Jonny surprised everyone at the Spring Fling. They shouldn't have been all that surprised. They were _definitely_ amused, though. He had come with Teresa Chang, a freshman transfer student and somewhere in between One Direction's Perfect and Britney Spear's Womanizer it was apparent he was _leaving_ with Tosha Adams, a junior on the dance team.

"I hope she brought her car," Princess said eyeing the whole thing unfold from the safety of the group's table. "I do _not_ need that drama in my limo."

"She _did_ ," said Nazz. "I heard her tell Ronda St James that she was gonna bag the soccer captain tonight."

The group gaped at her and she shrugged.

"What about Teresa?," Sarah asked. The Japanese girl had grown on her over the couple of months she had been hanging out with the group.

"I _think_ she'll be fine," Kevin said, cocking his head in the direction where Teresa stood, being consoled by Marcus Brooks, a sophomore on the boy's lacrosse tea.

"My levels of Can at all this, are at Not Even," Princess said, downing her punch. "I'm gonna need a milkshake to deal with these crazy feels."

As if the universe itself was enjoying the drama, the Dj started to play Milkshake by Kelis. As the group dissolved into a laughing fit over the irony of it all, Princess took a bow.

Raising her empty glass, she deadpanned, "Thank you, thank you. Thank you all very much. I'll be here all week. Be sure to tip your waitresses."

"Don't quit your day job," Eddy snickered.

She just throw her empty cup at his head.

The year wound down to a close. Championships and medals were won. Statuses as team captains were given or remained in tact. The group took an _unchaperoned_ Memorial Day weekend trip to Princess' beach house. After _finally_ earning her dads trust over spring break by taking a few of her younger Kansas City cousins with them and coming back unscathed and the house still in tact, LeMont and Antonio were ready to test the waters on letting the kids unleashed on the multimillion dollar estate. That trust was never broken.

It didn't hurt that her cousin, PCH's health teacher, _Dr_ Tiana Jackson, had created the best comprehensive sex ed program in the state. And the kids paid attention. Babies are great, they're even better when they're wanted and prepared for. STD's are _never_ wanted and _always_ prepared for.

The summer was spent at academic and sports camps, laying out on the beach, road trips to the mountains and rainy days cuddled on the couch.

Some of Kevin's favorite times were spent on double dates with their friends watching his love's face light up as they jammed out to a song on Spotify ripping through the speakers of whoever's vehicle they happened to be in. And his giggle to shared jokes on shopping trips with Princess. Watching the dork and the heiress walk arm in arm was a sight to behold. There was a closeness there that couldn't be denied, but he had no worries about their friendship, not because Double D was gay, but because they were simply friends. And good friendships are hard to come by.

This brought him some comfort going into his senior year. Edd would definitely need his friends once Kevin graduated. They may have to spend a year apart, but he promised himself to make their last year together their best yet.


	81. Chapter 81

Since the first anniversary gift is paper and canvas is _like_ paper and a book definitely _is_ paper, for their two year anniversary, Kevin got Edd two tshirts. A Star Wars inspired one that said "The Sass Is Strong With This One" and a PCU Bears Football one. Edd got Kevin a vintage Peach City Cobblers baseball jersey. Traditions are nice like that.

But the first day of school had Edd in near tears. It was he and Kevin's last year together. _How was he going to make it next year?!_

Kevin took him in his arms and settled them down on the couch.

"Try not to think about it, Babe. We still have _this_ year to get through. I promise it'll be a good one, but _only if you_ want it to be," Kevin said, snuggling Double D close.

"I do. _I do_. But..." Edd's voice trailed off as his big blue eyes filled with tears.

"Let's concentrate on _this_ year, Edd."

" _Yes. Let's,_ " the brilliant one all but sobbed.

Kevin held the boy tight. It'll be a good year. He promised himself that and he never broke his promises.

The newly minted juniors had homeroom together that year and noticed Edd wasn't his usual chipper self that morning at their usual meet up spot in front of the school before school started. He was clingling tighter to Kevin than normal. And he looked _sad_. At _school._

" _Spill,_ D," Eddy said.

"It's his _last_ year," the genius said softly, willing himself not to cry.

"I get it, Edd. I do," Princess said, "But we can't spend _this_ year moping about _next_ year when we could be making memories and having fun in _this_ one."

"You sound like him," Edd pouted.

"You should listen to him," Eddy snickered. "And if you ever tell him I said that, I'll make sure Darnell knows what's under your hat."

Edd stiffened at Eddy's threat. The look in his eyes showed that the threat wasn't mild _at all_. The entire school had running bets as to what was under his hat, but he and his friends knew that the risk of letting his secret out was greater than the reward of whoever would win the bet. But still, enjoying the school year was better than what would amount to two years of misery before getting to see Kevin regularly again if he didn't. And Eddy knew it. Double D needed to admit it, too.

"Ok, ok. Best year ever?," Edd asked holding his arms out for a group hug. He was going to need his friends this year and next year more than ever.

"Best. Year. Ever!," Ed replied before squishing the genius in one of his trademark suffocating hugs.

The seniors were in their own homeroom class being worried about Edd. Well, Kevin was worried. But his friends were in the same boat as him. And yet, they seemed to be holding up pretty well.

" _Look_ ," Nazz said, "It sucks, but we decided to have fun and not dwell on our 'missing year.'"

"And we all know Rave has no soul," Kevin said, shooting a slightly jealous look at his teal haired friend.

"You didn't hear it from me," Nat whispered, "but the diva pouted on me about this year this morning. I think they're all gonna be somewhat sad and mopey and we need to acknowledge it, but not _dwell_."

"Have you choosen schools?," Rolf asked.

"Yeah," Kevin said, "He's taking the PCU swim scholarship. Says that things are shaping up there for them and he wants to be apart of it."

"That's awesome, Kev! At least you'll be together again," Nazz said.

"And you're not?," he asked his best friend quizzically. He'd gotten so used to "Nazzarie" as so many called them, that he couldn't imagine the blond without the violet eyed, blue haired punk-goth girl.

"Yes. She's going to the University of Rhode Island for art. I'll be at Paul Mitchell for cosmetology in Peach City til she graduates from here and then I can follow her there and get a job at a salon while she's in school." Nazz knew that her friends would be jealous of her plans with Marie because they'd never have to be apart.

And sure enough, she got the stink eye from her three friends. She just shrugged. Life plans are individual and everyone has their own. You just gotta deal with it. Beats the alternative.

Rolf leaned back and sighed.

"What's Rolf thinking?," Nat gently asked.

"Rolf has two options. Go to KState and play basketball and be _very faraway_ from the princess or go to UC Davis and be close but not play basketball."

"Does Rolf _want_ to play basketball?," Nazz asked.

"Rolf needs basketball money for school. But UC Davis is better farming school."

"Where's Princess going?," Kevin asked.

"USC," the farmer replied.

His friends groaned. Princess had dove in feet first into the student run tv and radio station at the school and was a features editor with the school newspaper. USC was one of the best communication schools in the country. She had the grades to get in and the money to pay for it. Her going there was a no brainer. KState would put the two teens half a country away from one another. Technically, Rolf would be closer to home, but a plane ride is a plane ride. UCD _was_ closer to USC and even with her daddy's billions, they'd still need to think of new and exciting ways to maintain their relationship while they were in the trenches of school.

"Well, you've got a year to get more money for school," Nat said.

Rolf nodded.

"But if you don't, you'd be close to her Kansas City cousins and they _love_ you, so you'll be ok," Kevin said reassuringly, patting his friend on the arm.

They all knew one thing and knew it well. As long as Princess knew that Rolf was happy and taken care of, she was happy. KState made her as happy as UCD.

"What about you and our resident drama king?," Nazz asked Nat, poking him in the arm.

He batted her hand away feigning hurt.

"I'm going to NYU to study film and then Wartford to study business. Family tradition. Rave's shooting for Julliard. NYU and Columbia are his fall backs. We'll be running NYC by Christmas once he gets there," he said with a grin.

His friends just rolled their eyes at his confidence, but knew that their plan was solid.

"I'll host Christmas," Nazz said.

The boys agreed. Traditions were nice.


	82. Chapter 82

Double D knew one thing and knew it well. This year may be his last year with Kevin, but he had too much to do to dwell on that fact. Juggling his AP classes, sports, his friends and his relationship was nothing short of a three ring circus. There was always something to do. One more thing to move on to after the last thing was done. Kevin was ranked as an All American amongst the sports ranking polls. He was in the National Honor Society with all their friends. _Kevin_ threw Ed a party when he _finally_ made the grades to be inducted in the prestigious organization. The boy was as smart and kind as he was athletic and good looking.

Edd had his own rankings to deal with as scholarships and grants rolled in. Fastest swimmer in the district, three counties and tied for third in the state. He was the smartest kid in the district and five counties and tied for second in the state. And PCU was salivating at the bit to get him on campus. He made more visits to the campus that year than anyone who wasn't even a student yet. The sheer amount of paperwork that needed to be done to make sure that his scholarships and grants were lined up and ready to pay out ached his right hand. At one point, Kevin had to guide his hand as he signed yet another offer.

The school held a fall Signing Night for all the graduating seniors for the fall sports. Watching Kevin sign his future away made Edd proud _and_ heartbroken. He was _really_ leaving. But the following week was Homecoming Week and chockful of activites to be excited about and get prepared for.

When the Homecoming King and Queen nomination ballots came around earlier in the month, some people felt that Edd and Marie may lead a campaign to shut down their partners nominations. The Homecoming King and Queen were the most popular people in school. The _epitome_ of the perfect couple. Kevin and Nazz were _perfect_ for it based on looks alone. Didn't hurt that they were the best of friends. But the irony of their _never_ getting together because, sexuality aside, they preferred their friendship to a relationship wasn't lost on many.

That didn't stop the pep squad's campaign to have Kevin as their nominee. There were still plenty at the school who didn't like his relationship with Double D. There were _at least_ half a dozen girls on the pep squad leading that charge. Kevin as their nominee would mean he'd be paraded by them all week as they worked for votes. Nazz got the football team's nomination. Marie's status as a Kanker had Peach Creek's roughest and rowdiest on their best behavior with the pretty blond.

Edd surprised everyone by not only _helping_ the pep squad get Kevin as many promissory votes as possible, he _organized_ the campaign! If his boyfriend is being nominated for Homecoming King, he sure as hell was going to win if Edd had anything to say and do about it. And he did.

Princess' "Well, _duh_ ," upon seeing Kevin and Nazz's names on the final ballots Monday of Homecoming Week, had the juniors in a giggle fit. Edd blushed. _Furiously so_. Their homeroom teacher Mr Amberose, made a quip that it wasn't over to til all the votes were counted and the fat lady sang. Princess responded with a perfect operatic note.

"But you're not fat," Ed said.

"No, but her _ego_ is," Rave responded, as he put his votes in for the red head and the blond. Kevin may not have been his most favorite person _(and really, who was?!)_ , but he perfered the jock to the other options.

Edd realized on Tuesday that he and Kevin hadn't discussed their plans for the dance.

 _"Simple questions require simple answers,"_ he thought to himself as he made his way to his boyfriend's locker. But still, his nerves were wracked. Kevin never turned him down for _anything_. But the football team had been discussing a party that night to celebrate for one last time. Kevin hadn't gone to party since they started dating. Edd always felt a little guilty because the events weren't ever his cup of tea. Truth was, Kevin had been to enough high school parties his freshman year to have his fill of the shenanigans. Especially after he found himself wanting to be with Edd. Getting into the trouble those parties caused wasn't worth risking his future or anything he had with Edd. "We ain't missing shit, Babe," he'd say after he turned down offer after offer.

Nazz had managed to get everyone's lockers on the same wall in the same hallway, near the school's common area. All the couples lockers were side by side. It made it easier to see each other and still get to class on time. With it being the seniors last year, every moment counted. Everyone agreed. As Kevin spotted Edd making his way towards him, he was suprised to see the scholar because he didn't have to be there at the moment, but it wasn't unwelcome. And he was _blushing_.

 _"Adorable,"_ Kevin thought to himself with a smie and shaking his head. The dork was just too much sometimes.

"Hey, Babe," he said, giving the genius a kiss on the temple as he drew him in for a hug. "What's up?"

Edd melted into the hug. Edd had come to think that Kevin's hugs were better than Princess'. Rolf would beg to differ, but everyone has the right to their own preferences.

"I was wondering what you were doing Saturday," he said, batting long, black lashes at the Adonis. It was harder to _not_ flirt with Kevin. Being wrapped up in his arms, set all of Edd's phasers to _stun_. And stun he did. Kevin was so busy being lost in Edd's baby blues that his mind momentarily went blank. Then he shook his head to clear it when he realized that not only was he _staring_ at the blue eyed minx, but the minx looked like he was waiting on Kevin to answer something.

"Wait, wha?"

Edd giggled. _Damn that giggle_. First his _eyes_ and now he's _giggling_. Kevin is gonna get the minx back for this.

Edd drew himself up straighter to look Kevin in the eye. He needed an answer. Like, yesterday.

"I asked you what you were doing Saturday."

Drawing him in closer, Kevin exacted his own brand of flirtatious revenge on the minx.

" _Oh_. Umm, dancing with an _incredibly sexy_ junior at the homecoming dance. He can dance his _plush_ lil ass off," Kevin whispered in his ear using his bedroom voice.

Edd turned _purple_.

"Umm, ok. Yeah, ok. H-he's g-going to n-need you to, umm, p-polish his d-dancing s-shoes first, though," Edd stuttered out, hiding his face in Kevin's chest.

Kevin gave a low chuckle into the crook of Edd's shoulder before giving him a small kiss on the sensitive spot behind his right ear. The shudder and whimpered out gasp he received in return made the rest of his day.

"Will do, kid."

Lemon Brook came to town for the game. They put up a tough fight. But at halftime they were still down by two touchdowns to Peach Creek. And then they had the nerve to crown Kevin and Nazz as Homecoming King and Queen. The sour ultra conservatives from the next town over just couldn't handle fact that their peachy rivals had the nerve to let people just _live._ A _bisexual_ quarterback _and_ a _lesbian_ cheer captain would be going down in history as _the first_ _nontraditional_ Homecoming Couple in the area. _How was this ok?!_

It was ok because the kids weren't hurting anyone and were the nicest kids in town. Nice people get nice things. Like fuzzy crowns and crystal tiaras. And they win homecoming games by three touchdowns.

Kevin shined Edd's shoes and Edd scrubbed his blue Converse down with a toothbrush. They looked brand new. Halfway through the dance when it was time for the Homecoming Couple to dance, Kevin and Nazz hatched a plan. They made sure that Princess and Eddy got Double D and Marie as close to the center of the dance floor as possible. Halfway through Vanessa Williams' Saved The Best for Last, they stepped away from each other and grabbed their partners. Nat and Princess _squealed_. Rave shook his head, but he gave a small smile. The gesture _was_ adorable. And Edd decided that it may be their last Homecoming Dance together, but it wasn't their _last_ _dance_. They had the rest of their lives to dance together. And they would.


	83. Chapter 83

Edd's birthday dawned bright and crisp. He was going to have breakfast with his mother, and because it was Sunday he'd spend the rest of the day with Kevin. Princess shut down the PCAOMP on Saturday for an Edd science birthday extravaganza for all their friends. Having free reign of his favorite musem and planetarium was a dream come true. But spending the day with Kevin was what he was looking forward to the most. And despite his love/hate relationship with Kevin's motorcycle, he was looking forward to one last ride til spring.

Kevin took them up to the Acacia Mountains. They usually went in the summer, but he always thought the view in the fall would be just as spectacular. It did _not_ disappoint. Neither did Kevin's BLTs. Or his kisses. The telescope he got the budding astronomer lit up Edd's face so much Kevin thought the early stars blinking in the sunsetting sky couldn't compare. Edd was glad for a gift that would remind him that no matter where they were, they'd still be looking in the same night sky.

"Can you map the stars between here and PCU?," Kevin asked as Edd adjusted the telescope for a better view of the moon.

"I'm sure I could try. I'll need some older star maps, but constellations don't change anything but their position in the sky. If you can find the North Star, you can find anything in the night sky," Edd answered.

Kevin gave a small laugh and pulled the ravenette in for a hug.

" _You know_ , PCU is _north_ east of here," he said as he pressed their foreheads together.

"I'm aware."

"Just find the North Star?"

"Just find the North Star."

"And I'll find you?"

"And you'll find me."

Dinner was at Joe's and someone put Whitney Houston's version of I Will Always Love You on the jukebox. And for the _first time_ , Edd asked Kevin to dance someplace that wasn't home or a school sponsored dance floor. And not a single person there said a word to the two boys about it. Darnell posted a new video: Happy Birthday Slow Dances With Special K And Double D. It was his most liked video. The second was the read down Edd gave Cecily last year. That one was titled: Double D Can Read Books And People.

Early November brought midterms and Senior Night during the game against Crabapple High. Edd brought the roses the seniors would give to their moms. But before the game, the seniors had a surprise for _him_. His own PCH jersey with the number 42 on the front and back and "Double D" in the name place on the back and a football letter for his varsity jacket.

"You're as much a member of the team as we all are, _Edd_ ," Nat said as the genius team manager did his best not to burst into tears. He was super grateful that the peacock called him by actual variant of his name for once.

It was the hug that Kevin gave him that sent him over.

"Don't cry, Babe," Kevin said softly.

"T-too late," the ravenette sobbed into his shoulder.

Two years ago Edd never would have dreamt his life had taken the path it did. And here he was being _honored_ by Peach Creek's roughiest and rowdiest. Taking chances had never paid off so well.

"Thank you, gentlemen. Now let's win this game, _shall we?_ "

And they did. The win over Crabapple High sent them to the championships again. But this time, for the first time in 100 years, they'd be playing Lemon Brook. _Could history repeat itself?_

It did. No crazy plays. Just a hard fought game. The seniors got the sendoff they deserved. And in the parking lot, Lynn did something she thought she'd _never_ do. She had heard a few Lemon Brook kids complaining about Edd wearing a PCH team jersey and sporting a new football letter on his varsity jacket. She was going to ignore it til she noticed a somewhat familar face trying to form a plan to harrass her, "faggot ass son," after the game. She knew Edd could hold his own. But Marion Mommies are Mama Bears. And you _do not_ cross Mama Bears.

A few kids from Lemon Brook's side, that Eddy would later find out were members of their wrestling team, thus explaining the small team they fielded that year, stalked the team back to the bus.

"Hey! I thought it was against state policy for _non_ members of the team to have team gear on during the games!," a large red head spat out once he and his cronies got close enough to the team's bus to be noticed.

 _"This is crazy,"_ Edd thought as he rolled his eyes. Of course, his new team jersey and football letter on his jacket would get noticed. But if the team did _anything but_ ignore the group of bullies, they'd lose their hard fought win. He was not going to have that. _Not today_. But before he could say or do anything, his _mother_ spoke up.

"Well, _Tyler_ , as long as you are participating with the team as a team manager or coach, you can wear team gear during the game," Lynn said as she stood about three feet from where they were all standing.

Tyler turned. Edd and Kevin stared wide eyed at the neurosurgeon. They weren't surprised that she knew the state's rules on how the teams were to be organized. No matter what Edd participated in, she made sure to know all she could about it. Not necessarily to have something to converse with her son about as much as it was to be sure that he was safe and knew for sure what he was getting into. It used to infuriate her that The Eds as a whole didn't come with rules, but he lived to tell, so it couldn't have been all that bad.

What they were surprised about was that she was by the buses and not across the parking lot where the spectators had been told to park.

"Dr Vincent, this ain't got nothing to do with you," Tyler said waving her off.

"It has _plenty_ to do with me, Tyler. That young man you're trying to harrass is my _son_. And I won't stand for it," she said coldly.

"If you cherish your _job_ , Doc, you'd let the son of the _hospital's president of the board of directors_ take care of what needs to be taken care of," Tyler retorted, his voice laced with venom.

"So, I'm supposed to be ok with you harrassing my son? Tyler, what you're trying to do is considered a _hate crime_ in this state. I'm doing you a favor by telling you to stand down _now_. The alternative means that the hospital will have a _new_ president of the board of directors if I have anything to say about it and you'll be in jail. I won't lose my job. But you _will_ lose your future. **_Back. Off._** "

Edd and Kevin knew that Lynn's career was important to her. She worked too hard to get it and lose it. But here she was standing up to the son of the man who held her future in his hands.

Tyler laughed.

"Keep laughing," Lynn grinned. It was the grin Double D would wear right before verbally destroying someone. It was sexy on Edd and downright breathtaking on his mother. Tyler shut up. She just rolled her eyes.

"Considering that this goes against every anti bullying rule Lemon Brook has, I'll be reporting you and your friends here for harrassing my son."

"WHAT?! You can't do that!," Tyler screamed.

"Why not? You're harrasing my son. As his mother, it is my _job_ to make sure that he is safe and sound at all times. Since you're impeding that, I'm going to make sure that you _stop_ it. And that means reporting you. Have a nice evening." And with that, she flipped her hair as she walked away.

"I dunno, Kev. I think he gets that sass from his momma," Nat said as they all watched the Mama Bear stop to talk to Lemon Brook's principal.

Kevin hugged a thoroughly shocked Double D close.

"He's a _Marion Vincent_. Sass is his middle name," he said grinning.


	84. Chapter 84

The next weekend brought the end of Edd's swim season. The team went to state and won, well, _everything._ Edd's record remained intact. While out for gelato to celebrate with his parents, Kevin asked if the neurosurgeon had heard anything about what happend to Tyler. Her deep blush, cued her husband into the fact that _something_ had happened recently and _Kevin_ knew about it but _he_ didn't.

"The only Tyler I know is Dr Masters son. I know he and a few of his friends got kicked off their sports teams this year for bullying. Does it have to do with him?," Michael asked.

"Maybe," Lynn shrugged. If her eyes were blue instead of brown, she could of been Double D's twin with the nonchalant expression she had on her face, but her eyes were _dancing._

Michael looked at his wife in shock, hand covering a dropped jaw, eyes _wide_.

"L-Lynn, _what_ did you do?!"

She turned on him with anger and panic in her brown eyes.

"He threatened to hurt _my baby_ , Mikey! I had to do _something!_ "

Michael drew her into a hug.

"Shh, shh. It's ok, it's ok. Just tell me what happened."

With the boys help, she told him what happened in the parking lot following PCH's championship win.

"Well, _someone_ has come around," Michael teased.

Edd gave his mom's hand a squeeze.

"Marion mothers may be hard headed, but we will _always_ love our babies," she replied. Turning to Kevin. she continued, "Kevin, what I'm about to say is long over due. If you'll have us, the Marion side would like to welcome you to the family."

Edd looked at Kevin with wide eyes and both hands covering a wide smile.

"Wild horses couldn't take me away, Dr V," Kevin said as he drew a squealing Double D in his arms.

Kevin was _finally_ _officially_ in! Kathleen sent Lynn flowers the next day.

Princess' charity event was the next looked forward to event. Darnell recorded Edd playing the piano as he and Rave did a ballad duet of Let It Snow, that was to be played as Princess danced with her curtains. Her curtains were sky blue and she wore a simple white dance dress with her royal blue ballet slippers. The whole stage was awash in white light, but millions of sparkles reflecting the disco ball she had hung in center of the auditorium made it look like she was dancing in the middle of a brilliant lit snowfall. Ed took to calling her Snowflake for the rest of the winter season. Rolf still called her his princess, albeit an icy one.

"Ice Princess? I like it," she said, giving him one of her heart melting kisses.

The seniors were the ones most happy about the conclusion of the fall semester, much to the chagrin of their younger partners. College loomed, but it beat high school. Then Christmas came all merry and bright. Edd and Kevin spent Christmas Eve at the hospital helping with a Christmas party for the kids who were well enough to engage in the celebration. Once the party was over, they had a Christmas Eve dinner with Edd's parents in the hospital's cafeteria. Edd's parents gave them an early Valentine's Day gift; a weekend away to the city to go to a Tesla exhibition the modern art museum was hosting.

"You're still on the hook for Valentine's gifts to each other, though!," Lynn said.

The boys exchanged a look and a hand squeeze. Being together was enough.

The next morning, Edd gave Kevin _his_ class ring. His dad got it for him for his birthday. It was a simple white gold classic ring with a blue sapphire stone. One one side he put Eddward's name with the image of a swimmer and on the other side he put his class year and the image of the National Honor Society patch. Inscribed on the inside band was this: EMVKAB LOVE WINS.

 _"The world will always judge you for who you are, son," Michael had told him. "But it's what's on the inside that counts. Keep your love inside and reserved for only you two. That's what's going to get you through the hard times."_

 _"Thank you, Father. I will," Edd had said._

 _"Also, great sex helps," Michael snickered._

 _"FATHER!"_

Kevin was right, he _was_ a _Marion Vincent._ Watching Kevin put the ring on his _left_ pinky made him long to be a _Barr,_ too. The golf cap and scarf he got from Kevin made from a rich, heavy wool dyed in the Barr tartan design was his first _official_ step into the family that gave him the unconditional love he had spent a short, young lifetime looking for. When Princess saw him in it at her birthday party, she said, "You may not be Irish, but I'm sure the Emerald Isle wouldn't mind your eyes smiling like they do when you're with him."

Wrapped up in the McCallister tartan blanket in front of the fireplace after Princess' party, Edd gave a happy sigh.

"You've said it for two years, D," Kevin said. "You gotta say it _every year_ now."

"We've lived a _full_ year this year," he told the red head, snuggling closer.

"And I'll do it all again if I got to do it with you."

"How about we do that 'Best. New. Years. Kiss. Ever'?," the minx asked, blue eyes sparkling with their own fire of desire that the fire in the fireplace couldn't compete with.

Kevin couldn't deny him.

January meant Kevin's last spring semester was underway. He and Edd went to basketball games with the rest of their friends to cheer on Rolf. February meant spring training for the baseball team, but the boys took a break from _life_ to enjoy the Vincent doctors Christmas gift. Watching Edd's face light up over the Tesla exhibit made Kevin's weekend. But making Kevin blush from sneaking in kisses whenever they had a moment alone in the exhibit hall made Edd's.

Kevin got Edd another golf cap made with the McCallister tartan design. You can't be a Barr without being a McCallister. Plus, Edd just looked adorable in golf caps! Edd got Kevin a silver watch with the words he had told him two Thanksgivings ago when they thought they lost each other inscribed on the back:

I'll Always Come Back To You

\- Double D


	85. Chapter 85

**Author's Note: For the record, I'm a KU fan. But KState has a** ** _fantastic_** **agriculture program and I give credit where it's due. Plus, Princess and Rolf's long distance relationship is a plot point later. Like I said before, I ain't done yet!**

March brought midterms, spring Signing Day, March Maddness and _Spring Break._ Rolf decided to go to KState. Princess' crazy Kansas City cousins promised to take care of him. Kevin guided the foreign farmer through the signing process and the heiress got everyone KState gear and booked flights from California to Kansas for visits. The heiress and the dork held tight to each others shaking hands as their loves set their future on paper. It might as well have been stone.

March Maddness descended upon Peach Creek again. A state MVP kept his title and the school got another trophy. Spring Break was a welcome reprieve.

But Princess had _grand_ plans for how they should spend their last Spring Break together.

"Y'all have passports, right?," she asked over lunch the Monday after the State Baskeball Championships. Spring Break was in two weeks and she _might_ be able to get things expedited, but she'd just rather _not._

When her friends answered in the affirmative and Eddy told a story about Double D making sure _everyone_ had one before Kevin, Nazz and Rolf left middle school because, "You can _travel_ when you get to high school and one must _always_ be prepared to go at a moment's notice!," she _grinned_.

Rolf gasped. He knew that grin. She had an _idea_. A _grand_ one.

"What has Rolf's Little Lamb planned?"

Her grin turned into a sly smile.

"Just a trip."

" _Where_ , my love?"

" _Paris_."

"As in, _France?_ ," Jonny asked.

"Yep," she giggled.

Edd squeaked. Kevin gave him a full smile. This trip would be a dream come true for the two love struck boys as it would give them the chance to see where Double D's Marion side came from. Most of the family was in the United States with the remaining family in Quebec. But France was always a place to go back to visit to reconnect to lost roots as best as one could.

"Can you guys be free Spring Break?," the heiress asked her wide eyed friends.

"Absol _fucking_ lutely," Rave responded before stuffing his face with French fries.

"But here's the deal, we're doing a photo shoot. I know you seniors have taken your graduation pics for the year book, but I want these to be apart of your senior pic portfolio and your senior page in the yearbook. I'm not about to send y'all out without giving Peach Creek something to remember you by."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, just wait one good dog on minute!," Jimmy said. "Isn't _this year's_ Spring Break during Paris Fashion Week?!"

"Yeah, we'll go to a few shows and you guys can choose what you want to wear from what you see on the runway as well as your fave pieces from home."

It was Jimmy and Sarah's turn to squeak.

"Good," Rave said. "The peacock here could use an updated wardrobe."

"Says the man wearing my best pair of skinny Levi's!"

"Difference between you and me is that I make these look good," the diva said before getting up and sashaying away to throw away his trash and get another water.

" _Damnit_ , why he gotta be _right_ , though?," Nat mused as he watched his heart walkaway in _his_ pants.

"I'll get you new pants, Nathan. Just say you can come," the heiress pleaded with her peacock friend.

"Put me down for a window seat."

"WOO HOO!"

The Jackson Family's Boeing 747 was gassed up and the kids headed out to Paris as soon as school let out, as they all had stayed the previous night in the family's rec room so to be ready when school let out. The loaded limo picked them up and they headed to Peach City's airport. _Hours_ later, as the Saturday morning sun rose over the Rhine, the teens landed in Paris. Antonio had hired translators for the teens. The group was just too big for Princess and Edd do all the work. And Kevin was good about ordering food. That was it. But they did eat good that week. So good.

They went to fashion shows and explored the city like typical tourists. The photo shoot was on Wednesday. Each couple got their own photographer and got to choose where they wanted to do their couple shots. Everyone choose the Effile Tower for at least a few pictures.

Lynn has a copy of a picture on her desk at work of Kevin and Edd standing near the tower. Kevin, who is sitting on a high wall, has his left arm wrapped around Edd's shoulders, Edd is cuddled close to his chest and Kevin is holding about a dozen or so red balloons in his right hand. Kevin is wearing his black leather riding jacket, Barr tartan golf cap and McCallister kilt and Edd is wearing his long peacoat and wrapped up in his Barr tartan sarf and McCallister golf cap. Their smiles were as bright as the sun that wasn't clearing the clouds on the cloudy day. The photo is black and white but the photographer decided to make sure that their caps, Kevin's kilt and Edd's scarf, the balloons and their _eyes_ were still in color.

The striking contrast to it all was Lynn's favorite part of the whole thing. Despite the black and whiteness that life can have, there is _always so, so much color_ to live in.

The entire shoot consisted of their everyday style, favorite pieces, team wear, favorite hobbies and formal wear. Nazz couldn't stop twirling in her couture gown.

"One does not simply "get used to" wearing _couture_ ," she'd giggle.

All the pictures were leather bound as a coffee table book that they all got copies of. Billy Kanker said they all looked like they belonged in Vanity Fair.

"Vanity ain't fair, Dad," Marie said. "We look _glamorous!_ "

Because of those photos, there were four senior pages that were the envy of Peach Creek's graduating class. Nazz, Kevin, Nat and Rolf had _definitely_ left Peach Creek with something to remember them by.


	86. Chapter 86

The Marion family village wasn't too far from Paris and Kevin rented a moped for the day to go explore it. The village was _tiny_. Just five bungalows. No one was home. It was just as well. The Marion's hadn't lived in the area, let alone the village since the end of World War II. There was a cafe, though. Kevin ordered them cafe au lait's and ham and cheese croissants.

"So what do you think, Babe?," he asked as they sat on the one picnic bench outside the cafe.

"It's so small. Then again, there's only about 80 Marions left. MéMé Amélia lost _everyone but_ her mother in World War I. It was a miracle we survived World War II."

The brilliant boy's baby blues looked dim and sad before brightening.

"There's this ring my mother has that belonged to her father. It surivived the French Revolution, Industrial Revloution, World War I and World War II. He apparently always said that it was the Marion good luck charm. When I was born, he told my mother that I was to have it, but I had to come back here first. I need to find a tree that's supposed to be a mile outside of town and follow it's roots to the water. He said, "At the water's edge, he'll find his future." Whatever that means."

Kevin looked at him quizzically.

"Papa was a drunk and apparently three sheets to the wind the day I was born because he was _celebrating._ " Trying to change the painful subject, he continued, "I am up for a bit more exploring, if you are, though."

Kevin was so intrigued by the ravenette's story that he knew he had to find out what Papa Marion meant.

Standing, he said, "Let's go find your future, D."

Looking at a map of the area on his phone, Double D saw that closest body of water was a creek just south of town. One lone dead tree stood at the creek's edge. But there was a good 20 foot drop from the tree to creek bed, that was nearly dry. Scanning the land, Kevin could see that he could climb down the earth wall that extended up from the creek bed to the flat land they were on.

"You can ride piggyback," he told Edd as he grabbed him and hoisted over his shoulders.

"K-Kevin! This is _highly_ unsafe!," the brilliant boy protested

"We're going to find your future, D! Either you come with me, or just stare over the edge and wonder 'what if' for the rest of your life." Putting his love down, he took him by the shoulders, looked him in the eyes and said, " _Trust me_."

 _His eyes_. They were that soft emerald green that when he gazed into them, knew he could trust whatever Kevin said or was trying to do. Kevin had yet to let him down.

Taking a breath, he nodded.

"Okay."

With Edd clinging to Kevin for dear life, they made it down the earth wall to the creek bed. Looking up to the tree, he followed its roots and saw that they ran halfway down the wall. Near one root branch, it looked as if the root was resting in a dark cubby hole. Seeing that there were no holes in the tree itself, it looked as if the creek bed had always been nearly dry and this part of wall had tree roots and no other place on the wall did, whatever it was Edd was supposed to be looking for was _in that cubby_.

"Kevin, I need you to put me on your shoulders," he said as he eyeballed the rooty cubby hole.

Kevin did as he asked and Edd took another breath. He was going to be sticking his hand into a dirty hole in a wall to find his future. For once, he wished that his late grandfather was having a lucid moment when he told his mother The French Secret as the family called it.

Turning on his phone's flashlight app, he saw a dull piece of metal resting against the tree root. Another deep breath later, and it was in his hand. Seeing what he had found, he promptly burst into tears. Kevin quickly put him down.

"What is it, Babe?," he softly asked as he held the now sobbing and shaking ravenette in his arms.

"R-Remember h-how I s-s-said that we b-barely survived World War II?" Double D managed to choke out between sobs.

Kevin nodded his chin into Edd's KC Royals baseball cap (Really, it _is_ Kevin's, but let's be real here! #whowearsitbetter).

"There were three Marion brothers. Papa was the baby. His oldest brother Michele left for Denmark as the fighting started to get bad. He was only supposed to be gone long enough to set up a safe place there for the rest of the family. He decided not to take anything valuable with him and left my grandfather his ring. He was killed in a raid on a Jewish ghetto in Austria. Papa must of hid it here before leaving for England. He always wanted to come back home. Because Uncle Michele left no family, Papa decided that I'd get the ring, if I ever found it, but I had to come look for it. I never thought I'd get a chance to come to _France,_ let alone find it!"

As fresh tears poured out those baby blues that Kevin loved to look at more than anything in the world, the brilliant boy opened up his now dusty hand and revealed a simple white gold ring. Embedded in the metal was a diamond flanked by a onyx stone on either side.

"Papa and Great Uncle Pierre had similar rings. Papa's is ruby and onyx and Uncle Pierre's was mother of pearl and onyx. The gemstones represented their birthstones and the onyx the Marion's tenacious ability to fight and surivive. Of all the family rings to survive, only these three remain. My cousin Peter got Uncle Pieree's. The other two are now mine. Papa was right. These rings are my future because they are my history."

"Baby, this is what you call a legacy. They left you a legacy. What you do with it is up to you. And your pretty hands are going to sparkle no matter what you do," Kevin told him. And they did.

Edd did his best to clean his ring with the wipe from the pack of hand wipes he always carried with him. After slipping it on the middle finger of his right hand, where Marion men were to wear their family rings, Kevin gave the ring then Double D a kiss. He had tartans and a family crest. Edd had rings. Just small reminders that where we come from is important. But how we treat them will determine our futures.


	87. Chapter 87

**Author's Note: Hey, there, Guest Reviewer. There are no plans for Edd to get sick in this story. Or any of my future KevEdd stories that I have rattling about my noggin that'll come out after this one is done. Sick EddXNurse Kevin isn't my thing. I do like reading it, tho. :p Thanks for the review and thanks for reading! :)**

 **FYI: St Edward is the only saint that was also the King Of England. He was born Oct 13. The only reason why I remember the date is because I have two friends who share that birthday, as well as another friend couple who got married that day. It's a good day. St Anthony was born in April. I found out about the saints this morning because I was curious and I'm a bit of a "fly by the seat of my pants" kind of researcher. I wrote many a college paper with multiple windows and tabs open to keep my info at my fingertips**.

 **Here's more show!**

After spring break, Edd's mother had the ring he found professionally cleaned, appraised, insured and locked in the family's safety deposit box. When asked about it, she would only give a small smile and say, "All in due time." In return, Edd got his grandfather's ring. The sparkle of the ruby stone reminded him of Kevin's hair; red, shiny and _oh, so strong_. The ring survived the death and birth of a nation, the world being turned on her axis, and all the many changes that life can bring. If this ring can make it through hell and back, cross an ocean and build a family, then he can surivive _anything_ that life hands him.

Not to be outdone and a bit insipired by Edd's trip to his roots, Michael gave Kevin two Saint's pendants. St Edward and St Anthony. In keeping with Vincent family tradition, every child had the name of the saint who was also born in the month of their birth as their first or middle name. Edd was named after St Edward the Confessor. He got the "two D's," to distinguish him from another cousin named Edward. The suggestion came from his Marion cousin, Peter, who was 4 at the time and the suggestion was too cute to be denied.

But Michael's father's name was Anthony, from St Anthony, the patron saint of finding lost things. Who was born in April. For Kevin's birthday, Edd boxed and wrapped up the pendant with a note, which read:

For my Kevin Anthony,

I have always known that I wanted love and I'm eternally grateful that I've found it with you.

Love,

Eddward

That pendant made Kevin a Vincent. Charles sent Michael bubble gum cigars the next day.

The next few weeks after Kevin's birthday were a whirlwind of activity. Kevin got another sizable scholarship from Peach City's largest produce distributor as a reward for being the winning pitcher in the PeachyKeen Baseball Tournament his entire high school career. Kevin, Nat and Rolf sent a singing telegram to the spring musical rehearsals to ask their loves to prom. Rave would have had a conniption if the whole thing wasn't so damn cute and showed some forethought. He pitched a basic diva fit instead.

Nat and Tosha Adams were crowned Prom King and Queen. Rave promptly took Nat's fuzzy crown because _he_ looked better in it. Nat agreed. And later that night, the peacock made love to his newly crowned drama king, crown and all.

While Kevin and Edd slowed danced to another cheesy Top 40 ballad, Kevin requested a promise.

"I need you to promise me that you won't get all mopey next year like you did earlier this year."

"Kevin, I...I dunno. we've been together nearly _everyday_ for almost _three years_. That's going to be a hard habit to break, especially since it's such a good one."

"You've got your friends and your classes to keep you busy, Babe. And I'm only a text away. But I won't stand for you wasting your senior year pining for _me_."

"What's wrong with pining for _you?_ I _like_ you," the ravenette said, nuzzling his face in the red head's shoulder in just the way the jock liked it.

 _"Edd.'_

 _"Kevin."_

 _"Please_ , Edd? It'd _kill_ me to know your miserable all the time and I can't do anything about it."

Edd sighed. The jock had a point. Whenever Edd was feeling low about _anything,_ Kevin would stop at _nothing_ to get him to smile again. And he was hell on earth to deal with when he couldn't. No sense in them both being miserable. Patience was a virtue afterall, wasn't it?

"Alright. I promise."

Nat filled the school's dressing room with roses and cala lilies during the spring musical. None of the other actors dared to complain. The diva wore a small smirk for the show's entire run. Nat would always tell him he loved him. Rave loved it when he _showed_ it.

The Spring Fling was when Kevin knew Edd would be able to keep his promise. Somehow, during Sam Smith's Like I Can, Princess managed to wrangle the dork and the diva from their boyfriends and they hit the center of the dance floor and just _danced_. They laughed and sang. And Kevin knew that Edd was going to be just fine. He had his friends to dance with.

May brought finals and Kevin's graduation. Edd was a wreck. It took Eddy shaking him and threatening to call Darnell to do an elaborate "What's Under Double D's Hat?!" reveal for Edd to pull himself together. _Like Peach Creek deserved to know his secret!_

"And Kevin deserves to know that you're not being a mopey basketcase once he leaves," Eddy retorted to his protests of PCH being unworthy of hat reveals.

Eddy was right. He had made a promise to Kevin that he would be ok. But good _Lord_ , was it ever going to be hard!

"It's ok to be sad, Double D. But I don't think Kevin is going to be mad if you're happy without him. I think he'd like it if you call him and tell him about your happy times," Ed said.

The ever observant oaf was once again way more aware than most ever gave him credit for. When Edd suggested phone and skype dates to replace their Sunday day dates and Monday night dates, the look of relief on Kevin's face let Edd know that him making an effort to still live his life even though Kevin wouldn't be a constant presence in it _did_ make the red head happy. And a happy Kevin _was_ good for all. Edd was just glad to be the one to do it.

Graduation was full of pomp and circumstance. And Edd was the loudest one cheering when Kevin's name was called. For his graduation present, Lynn gave Kevin Uncle Michele's ring.

"We Marion's stick together. I'm on campus _at least_ once a month. If you need me, I'll be there," she told him.

Kevin was now a Marion, too. The hug Edd gave his mother upon seeing the gift exchange only rivaled Ed on a Tuesday.

But Kevin cherished Edd's present the most. A simple framed photo of himself from his individual session during their Paris photo shoot. The photographer snuck it while waiting on the light director to set up the lights. Edd was laid back on plush velvet couch, tux shirt unbuttoned, bowtie untied around his neck, reading a book. Kevin said it represented _everything_ that was Edd; sexy, classy and smart as hell.

 _"Hell isn't smart, Kevin, but I guess I do look good here," Edd had mused upon seeing it when they got the pictures back._

 _"And sassy! You're sassy, too!"_

When Kevin opened the box the photo was in, Edd whispered in his ear, "Whenever you get down about school or miss me, let this remind you of what's working to make it's way back to you. _I'll always come back to you._ "

That photo sat right up front on Kevin's dresser that year and the frame was cleaned twice a week.


	88. Chapter 88

The last day of school dawn sunny and bright. There was still a bit of the cool crispness of spring in the air, but you knew summer was coming. The school handed yearbooks out during first period on the last day of school, so the seniors were allowed back in the building for a 2 hour "signing period." Like the athletic department's yearly fall meeting, students were allowed the entire lunch period and study hall to eat on or off campus, sign their friends yearbooks, make summer plans and just hang out.

Everyone made plans to meet at their regular lunch table. It would be the easiest place for the graduates to meet anyone who wanted the popular teens to sign their yearbooks.

When Kevin walked in, Double D's back was to him. Princess caught his eye first and he made a quick shushing motion to her as he crept behind his love, quickly scooped him up so he could sit him in his lap, snatched a pen from Eddy, quickly found a blank page in the ravenette's yearbook and started writing.

Edd would of freaked out if he hadn't reocgnized Kevin's strong hold around him and his intoxicating scent. He quickly turned a lovely shade of red at the gesture. Then he read what the red head was writing and turned his own particular shade of _purple_. Then the tears came.

" _Shhh_ , D. I'm not even done yet!," Kevin chuckled as he continued writing.

"You're a _jerk_ , Kevin Barr! You know that right?," Double D sniffled.

"He's a jerk alright," scoffed Eddy. "That's my good pen, Barr!"

"Can it, _Skipper_ , and let me give your best friend something to remember me by!"

"Like you didn't do that last night."

"EDDY!"

Eddy just shook his head and snickered. He could live with Kevin taking his pen if it meant the jock was leaving his hat wearing best friend something to hold on to during their year apart.

" _There. Done_ ," Kevin said as he handed Eddy back his pen.

Edd sat his yearbook up to hide his red tear stained face as he read the note Kevin left him.

 _D,_

 _I love you. And I know me leaving is going to be hard. When you're sad just read this note and look for the North Star then you'll find me. I'll be waiting for you just a little northeast of that._

 _Kevin Anthony Barr_

Grabbing Kevin's yearbook, he built a yearbook wall from both their books and snuggled the jock behind it as best he could. The note was as lovely as a note from Kevin could be, but he was already starting to miss the red head.

"I hope no one else needs to sign your yearbook, Edd, if this is how you're gonna react to the boy just _signing_ it," Princess said as she handed Double D a tissue over the yearbook he and Kevin had built for themselves.

"N-no, no one else needs to sign it," came his sheepish reply.

Then Edd realized something.

"I need to sign his!," he exclaimed, snatching Eddy's pen from him and placing Kevin's yearbook in his lap as he started writing.

"HEY!"

"It's a good pen, Babe," Lee said, giving the frustrated wrestler a kiss on the temple.

" _You_ gave me that pen."

" _I know_. That's how I know it's a good pen," the curly red head said with a giggle as she winked at her still clearly frustrated boyfriend.

" _There. Done,_ " Edd said smiling as he handed Eddy his pen back.

Eddy promptly put it in his jacket's inside pocket. No one could get it now. Except Lee. Who snatched it out to write a note in a teammate's yearbook. Eddy just threw his hands up in frustation and pulled out his phone to check his stocks. He planned to buy Bic for everything they had so he could keep all the world's pens to himself.

Kevin's handwriting could be considered a scraw. Edd on the other hand had _impeccable_ penmanship. It wasn't "pretty," as much as it was _refined_. Kevin loved to read it, even when it was just his homework. So Edd could have written quadratic equations and scientific theories in his yearbook and he'd still thought it was the best note ever. But Edd had a way with words that he didn't. And that way could take his breath away. Occasionally, he'd get misty eyed. This time, at a lunch table in a back corner of the Peach Creek High School cafeteria, _Kevin Anthony Barr_ _ **cried.**_

Princess snatched Kevin's yearbook and started reading what Edd wrote herself. She was half way through before she was a mess. Rave snatched the yearbook from her. After a quick scan of what Edd had written, his usually stern eyes growning softer with each line, he just shook his head and said, "You two belong together."

" _Give me that!,_ " Eddy said as he snatched the yearbook from Rave and Nat and the cul-de-sac gathered around him.

 _Kevin,_

 _I'll miss you. I'll miss our talks. I'll miss waking up to you. I'll miss going to sleep with you. I'll miss your strong embrace. I'll miss your hands in mine. I'll miss your kisses and BLTs. I'll even miss your motorcycle. Odd, I know. But it is a part of you and I'll miss_ _all_ _the parts of what make you,_ _you_ _. I won't miss loving you because that will_ _never_ _ever_ _stop. Look for the North Star and you'll find me making my way to you._ _I'll always come back to you._

 _Love you_ _always_ _,_

 _Eddward Marion Vincent-Barr_

It was _the first time_ , Edd had _ever_ signed his name like that. Kevin squeezed him tight and knew it wouldn't be the last.

Their motley crew of friends looked at the dork and the jock who were wrapped up tight in each others arms. Eddy took his pen from Lee and stacked the two boys yearbooks on top of each other, placing the pen on top.

"Consider it an early wedding present," he said. "It's a good pen."


	89. Chapter 89

Edd got a framed photo of all the sport captains to put on his dresser. In the yearbook, while he sat next to Kevin in the team photos because of his status as team manager, the team captain photo was the only one where they could wear their varsity jackets side by side. Plus, it had all his friends in it. Their "Cutest Couple In School" photo was just a snapshot of them in the library, where Edd is sitting in Kevin's lap reading some book for their AP English class and Kevin is reading over his shoulder. Edd got a copy of it for his nightstand. Patricia Wilkins had taken to sneaking photos for the Class and School Superlatives. Like Darnell's videos, they always came out just right. But Darnell had graduated. No one would know who his replacement was til the fall.

They spent every moment of that summer together because only Edd had summer camp and Kevin was leaving for school at the beginning of August. Football practice started before school did and the All American was expected to move in the first weekend of August. Edd went down with the Barr's to help Kevin get settled. But he didn't go unrecognized on campus. The dean of the math department was thrilled to see him again, which led to lunch with the dean of the science department as both tried to convince the scholar to stick with just one program. Kevin countered with the fact that as a _teacher_ , Edd being able to teach _both_ subjects was an extremely good selling point to future principals looking to hire math and science teachers. Plus, didn't math and science work together anyways?!

 _Point made._

The deans acquiesced _very_ relunctantly.

Then there was dinner with the football coach. When Charles mentioned that Edd was coming the following fall on a swimming scholarship, the coach gaped at him. How could such a puny kid like Edd be on the school's elite swim team?! _Kevin, ever the proud boyfriend_ , pulled up a YouTube video of Edd at the state's high school swim championships.

"Geeze, talk about a shark in the water!," Coach Matthews said

"That's what they call him," Kathleen grinned.

"YOU'RE _**THE SHARK!?**_ " The coach had heard about an exceptional swimmer joining the school's elite swim team soon. He never expected to meet the young man.

"Y-yes," Edd said shyly.

"Barr, I'm gonna be honest with you. We _are_ a football school. But our swim team is the next best team to us. I hope you can handle losing a bit of space in the sports page to the swim team if this boyfriend of yours is coming to town," Coach Matthews said.

"I _think_ I'll manage," Kevin laughed, as he put his arm around a blushing Eddward.

At the team BBQ on Saturday afternoon, Edd met the team girlfriends. The girls fawned over him and sent him home with long and short sleeved tshirts, a pullover and a zip up hoodie done in the teams home and away colors with Kevin's name and jersey number on them.

"We always sit together at games. Just text Kevin when you're coming and he'll make sure you'll get a ticket to our section," Tiffany Matthews said. The biracial girl with a massive mane curly strawberry blond hair and hazel eyes was the adopted daughter of the head coach and his wife.

She was also dating the team's star linebacker, Spencer James. They'd been together since sixth grade, apparently. The 6'5 black young man, with a taste for all kinds of designs stenciled and colored into his haircuts, was a sophomore and a defensive phenom. He was also Kevin's new roommate. All freshman who played sports at the university had to room with either a sophomore or upperclassman. Their roomies were to be their mentors. Spencer was a good kid and Edd was glad Kevin had him. He'd be a steady hand that Kevin would need to keep him in check now that Edd wasn't going to be around all the time anymore.

While the welcome arms weren't unwelcome, the boys were suprised that the team was so welcoming of their relationship.

Team captain, Sam Thomas put it best, "You two look too cute together. Just can't argue with it. Plus, it's like, the 21st century, dude. You do you."

Back in Peach Creek, Edd threw himself into his last year of high school. His new football team captain was none too pleased to be out of Kevin's shadow, but Edd's football patch on his varsity jacket was a constant reminder that the red head wasn't all that far away. And he also had the nerve to pull attention away from the football team to the swim team. Ed spent plenty of practices keeping the two away from each other. The captain couldn't get pass the gay kid having the nerve and ability to _run_ the football team. Edd didn't like that he tossed his weight around when there was no need. But the kid was an exceptional quarterback, so he had earned his captain's title. They were both there to stay. They just made a point to stay away from each other.

Kevin called every morning and every evening. The phone calls would be short, but it was welcome to hear the voice of the boy who whispered loving good mornings and good nights to him for two years. When their anniversary came, Kevin sent a _huge_ bouquet of apricot tulips to school _and_ his house. Princess took a picture of his delighted face when he got the bouquet during their usual afternoon lunch at the diner. Though they were apart, that picture made it all worth it.

Edd still had dinner with the Barr's on Wednesday nights. Sometimes Kevin would Skype in as they were cooking dinner. Just seeing Edd in the one place Kevin felt he truly belonged made things easier. Edd would spend half his week in Kevin's room and half in his own just like they always did. Kevin has a shoebox full of picturess of Edd alone in his tub. And they are the most beautiful pictures of the brilliant boy that _no one_ will _ever_ see.

Taco Tuesday study sessions helped the genius get through the inevitable depression that would follow his hours long phone calls on Sundays and Monday nights with Kevin.

Edd only got to see Kevin play three times that year because of the swim team's propensity to have meets on Saturday's. The first game of the season was a nail biter against Peach Creek State. Then there were the easy wins at Family Day and Homecoming. Homecoming was interesting as both boys parents had met at the university. They had to be the proudest alumni on campus. The school's star quarterback was the product of a former PCU linebacker and the fiesty red head who had literally knocked him off his feet their sophomore year. It's why Kevin keeps such a good eye on where he's going on his jogs. But Edd got him with a book upside his head (he threw Kevin's math workbook at him for teasing him about Edd being a nerd and to see the ravenette in an adorable fit did it for the red head), so it's safe to say that a good knock upside the head can catch you a Barr man.

But the Vincent's were a bit of a quiet storm. The onocologist and the neurosurgeon had left an unforgettable mark on the school's medical department. Their research pushed in discoveries that were still paying the school dividends in patents. And their progeny was coming in the fall. If there was a room in which to hide Edd in as they sucked the knowldge out of his head, PCU would have had one. Thankfully, for everyone's sake, _especially Kevin's_ , they didn't.

Princess, Rolf, Rave, Nat, and the entire cul-de-sac came to that game. But Kevin only had eyes for one person in the stands. The football girlfriends had gotten tickets for his friends and put Edd in the center of the group so Kevin could spot him. The school's sports photographer happened to be none other than Pamela Wilkins. The shot she got of Edd's excited face after one particularly well thrown touchdown pass sits on Kevin's nightstand. Knowing that face was soon going to be with him everyday helped Kevin sleep better at night and wake up a whole lot easier the next morning.

For the games he couldn't attend, Kevin got good luck texts before the game and congratulatory or "I'm listening," phone calls when the game was done. Edd knew the call letters to every sports radio station in the state and the channel number to every cable and satellite company's sports station. He never missed the final box score.

PCU's bye week came during PCH's homecoming. The red head couldn't go to the dance with the brilliant boy as he wasn't a student anymore, nor was he a high school student. But he had to see the boy managing the team one last time. The new team captain was suddenly on his best behavior that game. Coach Williams invited Kevin onto the field to stand with the team. Side by side, Kevin and Edd ran the game like old times. Lemon Brook was hoping for a repireve from the phenomenal twosome. _Welp, there's always next year._

The boys fell right back into their usual patterns after the game. A shower and soak. A long conversation in the tub to just catch up and _be_ with each other. Exhausted from the excitement of reuniting after weeks apart, they collapsed into bed and slept in til noon. Then they just spent the day lounging around. It wasn't til Edd had to get ready for the dance that Kevin had realized that they hadn't had sex since _August_. After each game Edd had gotten to attend, they were too busy and surrounded by family and friends to spare anything more than hugs and kisses.

Watching the blue eyed minx flit about the room was equal parts heartbreaking and adorable. He wanted to go with him, but it was hilarious to see him in a state over making sure things were just right.

"I'll be right back, Kevin!," Edd said in response to Kevin's eager kisses goodbye after Princess' limo pulled up.

Nazz invited him to her place in the city to hang out and watch movies while they waited for the dance to be over.

"It's only a few more months, Kev. You'll be back home in a few weeks for Thanksgiving and Christmas anyways!," his best friend said, laughing at his moping.

"He hasn't moped since you left and look at you!"

"I'm _dying_ , Nazz!"

"Can I have your laptop?"

"NO! Edd gets _everything_ because he's taken my everything."

Nazz just laughed.

Darnell's replacement was his little cousin Danielle Lynn Smith. Everyone called her Dani Lynn. She was at the homecoming dance and between Edd's selfies and her videos, Kevin was in the frustrated heaven of seeing his boyfriend have the time of his life without him and longing to be with him and being happy for him.

And just like he had always done for the two years they were a constant presence in each other's lives, Edd came back to him. And it was the best homecoming ever. Feverish kisses turned into desperate touches and hearing Edd keen with need in his shoulder nearly made the red head come undone. But it was Edd's near virginal tightness that had the red head reeling.

"It's not the same without you. I thought it would be, but it's not. _I need you_ ," Edd said.

Kevin took a breath. He didn't want to hurt the boy, but when a guy is _needed,_ he wants to give his all. When Edd looked up at him with desire in his great big sapphire eyes, he gave Edd his all.

 _Oh, Edd had missed this_. He had forgotten how good felt to be not only to wrapped up in Kevin's arms but how it felt when Kevin was inside him setting him on fire.

But Kevin, _oh, Kevin._ Edd was his angel. Pictures, texts, phone calls and silly video messages didn't compare to hearing the ravenette moan out his name like it was the only word that was in his expansive vocabulary. And when the ravenette came, his strong core tightening around Kevin like a vice, a vice that was straight from the oasis of a paradise that _only Edd_ could create, Kevin promised to never let them go that long without making love _ever_ again. A promise Edd made him keep.


	90. Chapter 90

For Princess' and Rave's parts, things were a little tougher. Even when you're loaded with dough, when your boyfriend is nearly half a country away, you have to get innovative to keep connected. Nat flew Rave to New York for Labor Day and he came to the fall show and had roses and calla lilies delievered to Rave's house _and_ the school every day of the show's run. Princess went to Kansas City for Labor Day. She saw her horses everyday on his farm like she always did, and took to having tea with Rolf's Nana every Sunday afternoon just to have a connection with him.

The old woman taught her a bit of their native tongue and how to cook Rolf's favorite dishes. It wasn't til he came home for Thanksgiving that they all learned that the food was fine, it just needed help with presentation. And the heiress could present _anything_ like fine art as far as Rolf was concerned. The cul-de-sac was just glad to get an edible meal out of the farmer and his family for once. But seeing her make the effort led Rolf's Nana to start making her things, which meant only one thing, she was _in_. Rolf was relieved, but there was still her dads to contend with. Her cousin Andrea told him that he'd get in in due time. As far as the _entire_ family was concerned, the last hold out was Antonio.

When the whole group went to Hollyville to see Kevin play in PCU's homecoming game, Antonio saw he was just grasping at straws. Even though the heiress and farmer had been apart for a couple months, they fell into an easy routine that Antonio couldn't deny wanting to see for the rest of his life. Princess deserved that much. And unlike her playboy brothers, she would probably be the one to bring grandkids home. He promised himself at Christmas to have a _long_ talk with the boy. When love like this comes along you only do it once. Ever the cautious father, he just needed to be sure that it was _that_ kind of love.

When Edd's birthday came, Kevin sent him a bouquet of Marigolds. And he was there for Edd's Senior Night. It was quite possibly the longest day of his life. PCU had a game at PCSU at noon, then he had to get back to PCU, shower and change and head back to Peach Creek for Edd's swim meet. Kevin got lucky that day because the meet started at 5 so he managed to get there about 30 minutes before it was over.

He slid in next to Nazz.

"How's he doing?"

Nazz gave a small jump before slapping his arm.

" _Jesus, Kev!_ You can't go around sneaking up on people like that!" Catching her breath, she continued. "He's broken _three_ records today."

" _WHAT?!_ "

"Yeah," said Marie. "He's gonna be stoked to see you, though! His parents are stuck at the hospital right now, so all he's had is us," she finished, gesturing to their motley crew. Even Nat and Rolf had flown in for the occasion.

Kevin sighed. His texts from Lynn and his mom earlier in the day made sense. He had _really_ wanted to come see the boy swim at PCH one last time, but knew he'd be dog tired after the game. But Lynn _begged_ him to go and Kathleen outright told him he'd be in such deep shit with her if he didn't that he was actually afraid he'd be disowned. So two Mt Dews and a 5 Hour Energy later, here he was watching a shark destroy the competition.

Edd swam for his life that day. He had a scholarship that he been waiting on him for four years and he didn't want to lose it. He wanted to prove that he was still worth it. He was tired as hell when he was done, though. What he wouldn't give for a shower and soak with Kevin later. As he came out of the water _for the last time_ in high school he saw he wouldn't have to give anything. _Kevin was here!_

When his parents and the Barrs walked in about 15 seconds later, he nearly cried. He knew his parents were stuck at the hospital because of him. And sadly Kathleen got caught in the crossfire. The president of the hospital's board of directors still had it out for the Vincent doctors and now Kathleen because of Lynn reporting his son for bullying the year before. Whenever Peach Creek football played a game that fall, they would have to work. And they had missed all his swim meets as well. But here they were. He didn't care how they managed to get there, he was just glad to see them.

They celebrated with dinner at the boys favorite sushi place in the city. And Edd fed Kevin sushi off his lightsaber chopsticks.

Two weeks later, PCU got to see it's future swim team captain take to the water at the State High School Championships. Nat was going to let Rolf use his frequent flyer miles to come to the meet, but he had a preseason baseketball game against Nebraska. Princess texted him a play by play of the meet complete with selfies and videos. And Kevin was the proudest boyfriend on campus again. Spencer, Tiffany and a few of the other guys from team came, too.

" _Jesus_ , Kevin," Tiffany said. "I think he's going to be taking up some of your sports column space."

"Don't care," the red head replied. And he didn't. Just as long as the shark stayed on his arm, Kevin didn't care how much column space Edd took a bite out of.

Thanksgiving weekend, Edd managed his last football game. His junior captain got another championship ring. They called a truce that day. He may have been a good captain, but Edd was a better manager. The booster team president was a sobbing mess at their team banquet. But Edd had found a suitable replacement in Marcia Franklin. The pretty brunette was as organized as Edd and her "take no shit" attitude would be the thing to keep the guys in line. Edd knew that PCH's roughest and rowdiest would be just fine with her around.

PCU took their conference title but didn't get enough wins to get a bowl game bid. It was just as well. That meant that Kevin would be home his entire Christmas break. For Christmas, Kevin got Edd a silver watch with a simple inscription on the back:

I Always Countdown The Minutes Til I See You Again

\- Kevin

Edd gave him a hat, scarf and glove set he knit in PCU's maroon and black colors with Kevin's name and jersey number on the scarf ends. That winter was one of the coldest on record, but Kevin never noticed. Love tends to warm you up like that, though.

And they spent New Year's indulging in their own traditions. That fall semester was rough, but in the end, they always came back to each other. Right where they belonged.


	91. Chapter 91

January came cold and dark as usual. Edd wore his Barr tartans everyday day. Kevin got him some leather gloves. He just liked the way his delicate hands looked wrapped in the black leather. There was a set he kept in Edd's box of tricks, too. He _really_ liked Edd in black leather gloves. He kept his promise to Edd and himself that they wouldn't go _months_ without having some time to make live and reconnect. Even through the madness of baseball season.

Twice a month during the spring semester they met at boutique hotel in the city. Those weekends away kept Edd hanging on. When Kevin came home for PCU's Spring Break, Edd was in heaven. It was only a week, and they couldn't do much because Edd was still in school, but it was _the best_ week Edd had had in _months_.

Valentine's Day landed on a weekend again. Edd and Kevin watched Rolf play against KU in bed at their boutique hotel in Peach City. Princess flew out for the game. The heiress got plenty of airtime and she and Edd made a game of texting each other while she was on camera. The commentators and tabloids had a field day trying to figure out what she was up to. Rave and Nat made a game of posting about it on Facebook from Nat's family's penthouse in NYC.

Eddy and Ed took their girls to Buffalo Wild Wings for the game and Ed won his fair share of bets on how many spicy wings he could eat. Eddy didn't make a scam out of it. _That_ was his Valentine's Day present to Lee. May made it her own! Nazz and Marie listened to the game from Marie's portable bluetooth speakers and Nazz's phone while soaking and thawing from an ice skating date in Nazz's clawfoot tub at her studio apartment in the city.

Princess had Patricia Wilkins give them a pictorial for their senior pages over the Easter weekend, in _Cozumel_. Patricia used the photos as part of her portfolio to get into the photography program at UCLA. She got in and the Kankers and Edd were offered modeling contracts. They turned them down. May, Ed, and Eddy were going to study art and business, respectively, at Peach City University. Lee was studying at Peach City Culinary Arts College. Practically raising her sisters made her a bit of a whiz in the kitchen. She wanted her own diner when she was done.

The seniors were at each others beck and call that semester. With only the spring musical, Eddy's wrestling, Sarah's tennis, the Kanker sisters and Jonny taking to their ball fields, there wasn't much left to do but graduate. Because the spring musical was Rave's last hurrah, Nat once again filled the school's dressing room with bouquets of calla lilies and roses. The Friday of the show, Dani Lynn broke into Rave's locker and _stuffed it full_ of cala lillies and roses. He couldn't bring himself to get mad. Even nearly half a country away, the peacock still showed how much loved his diva. When he littered the stage with roses during the diva's final bow, the actor actually cracked a geniune smile.

Championships were won, and two _last_ dances were spun. Patricia Wilkins got it all on film. Dani Lynn posted videos. Three boyfriends _pined_ for hearts that felt a world away.

Finals were taken. A princess and a dork wrote the speeches that the two smartest kids in their class had to give to their class on the night that they said their final goodbyes. They had tea. And promises and plans just for each other.

A diva came to their _final_ lunch with news. Instead of Princess performing during her charity's variety show, she created a video PSA. The video's tag line was, "Help and you'll be Feelin' Good, too." With Darnell's help (he was majoring in film production at Peach City University), she filmed her friends through out the year during the times they volunteered to help her anytime the charity needed it.

She took clips from that and used them in a music video of Rave singing the jazz standard Feelin' Good as he walked through Peach Creek Park. He was dressed to kill. Nat nearly died when they played the video at the end of the show. Rave submitted that video as part of his portfolio package for Julliard. Over spring break, he skipped their annual trip to the coast to go to the prestigous performing arts university to audition. With his audition and portfolio package, _he got in!_

"Dear Lord, there goes the neighborhood," Eddy said upon hearing the news. He had a knot on his head from the script notebook Rave threw at him for a week. Thankfully, Ed's makeup artist skills covered it up for graduation.

Three boyfriends came home. Moarter boards and tassels where tossed. And a princess was asked to be a future member of a foreign family.

Over Christmas break, Antonio had asked Rolf to lunch, man-to-man.

"I want to know your _geniune_ intentions with my princess," the former ballplayer turned real estate mogule asked the foreign farmer turned basketball phenom.

"I want to spend my life with her, if _she'll_ have me," came the young man's reply.

"Even if I don't give my blessing?"

"Sir, _we both know_ that she won't lose sleep over whether or not she has your blessing. I know she'd _perfer_ it, but my family is already wondering why I haven't asked her to bind her life to mine."

" _Bind?_ "

The foreign boy's traditions always needed some sort of explanation.

"We betroth with a bracelet. It is similar to your friendship bracelet, but worn _only_ on the left hand. It binds you to the family you're coming into. A ring is given at the wedding, however, as I am an American, I will give her an engagement ring when the time is right."

Antonio sighed. The straws he was grasping at were long gone. _This_ was _true love_. He couldn't stand in the way of it.

"Create your bracelet. You have my blessing."

"And the other Mr Jackson?"

"He only asks that you ask her with her mother's ring. Her mother always wanted to have it."

"When the time is right, I promise that I will ask for her binding wrist and then her hand."

"That's all we can ask."

On graduation, at Nazz's parents house as was "TRADITION!," according to Ed, the farmer asked the princess to go for a walk.

"What all has my Nana made for you?" he asked

"Three very large afghans, a tablecloth and lots of dollies. I only use one of the afghans and I keep everything else in my Hope Chest," she replied

Rolf gave a small happy sigh. Nana's gifts were meant to be used in a family home. Nana had accepted the princess and her stepfather gave his blessing.

 _Now was the right time._

"I would like to ask a promise of the princess," Rolf said.

"Shoot!"

"Will you promise to bind your wrist to mine?"

The princess gasped. She had learned a lot of her boyfriend's traditions over the years. She knew _exactly_ what a binding meant.

"Are you _serious?_ ," she quietly asked, rounding on the taller, stopping him in his tracks, _in front of his house_.

He cocked his head towards his home.

"I know it's not the palace you're used to, but I'd like to spend all my future days with you. For now, all I want is a promise."

She _leaped_ into his arms.

"I PROMISE!"


	92. Chapter 92

On the last day of school, the PCH student body saw something that was nothing short of a miracle, Dani Lynn won a bet and gave Princess' charity the largest donation it had ever recieved from one high school student. Edd walked to school to pick up his yearbook. Kevin was coming back from PCU that day for the summer as the baseball season had ended in a conferene title, but no playoff run and he wanted to pick Edd up from school after lunch. After first period, Princess had threatened the lives of half the girls in the freshman class who's curiosity had gotten them close to Edd's hat for her liking. By lunch the entire student body knew she meant it. But no one was blind to the fact that Eddward Marion "Double D" Vincent had a mass of shampoo commercial worthy, inky black curly hair and a white halo like birthmark.

Edd had decided that it was time for one last secret to be told. Patricia had once again been assigned to take the Class and School Superlatives. The Ed Trio and The Diva Trio (Nat's nickname for them had stuck) were tied for Best BFF Trio. The Ed Trio was a picture of the boys in one of Ed's trademark hugs. Ed was smiling as Double D tried to keep his Barr tartan golf cap on his head and Eddy tried to wriggle out of Ed's tight grip. It was classic _Ed, Edd and Eddy._

The Diva Trio photo was of the three teens on a park style bench in the school's courtyard during study hall. Princess had her head in Ed's lap with her legs stretched across Rave's lap and scrolling through Facebook on her iPad, while the three teens shared a three way splitter to listen to her iTunes playlist. Edd was leaned back casually, wearing his McCallister tartan golf cap, one leg crossed at the knee by his ankle, reading one of his old Star Trek novels. Rave's pose reflected his, except he was going over his lines for the spring musical.

But in the Class _and_ School Most Likely To Suceed category, Edd said he'd do the photo on the condition that he got to pose with Princess as this category always had a male and female winner and he knew that he and the heiress had won both their class and the school's votes. So he took the picture with the heiress, clad in their letterman jackets, swim team captain tshirts, and Edd _sans hat_ as he leaned against a locker and she tossed her arm lazily over his shoulder.

When Kevin pulled up to the school, Edd was out of the building like a shot.

"Toss me the helmet, Kevin! NOW!"

Kevin did as he was told and while he looked concerned, he'd never been happier to hear Edd breathe out a desperate request for him to _drive_ in his life.

When they made it back to Edd's, Kevin's curiosity got the better of him.

"Ok, I'm happy to see you, too, Babe, but what gives?," Kevin asked as he went to sit on Edd's bed.

Edd pulled his yearbook out of his messenger bag and flipped to the page that had been giving the student body fits _all day_. Then he handed it over to the red head. Kevin's jaw _dropped_ and his eyes went _saucer wide._

"YOU ACTUALLY TOOK A _SCHOOL PICTURE_ _WITHOUT_ YOUR HAT!?"

"Yeah. Gave them something to remember me by," the ravenette replied taking off his Dr Who beanie he had worn that day.

"I'll say! I bet they were after you during the signing period, huh?"

"Sorta. By the end of first period Princess had threatened to kill, like, half the freshman class, so most people backed off, but they were all pretty amazed by it."

"Who won the bet?" Kevin knew that most bets had carried over from _elementary_ school. There had to be _at least_ a thousand dollars in the pool at this point.

"Dani Lynn. $1500. She's going to give it all to Princess' charity."

" _Whoa_. I bet Princess is happy. Still can't believe you did it, tho. _Who are you and what have you done to my Edd?!_ "

"Princess is thrilled. _And I'm still here_ ," Edd replied, climbing into Kevin's lap. " _I'm still me._ And Mrs Jameson said I was _the most beautiful boy_ she's ever seen."

"Can't argue with her there! Kinda glad other people can see it, too," Kevin said, drawing Edd into a long overdue hug and kiss.

When Edd took the kiss deeper, Kevin was glad the student body didn't know one thing about the genius and that was that he was a _minx. Edd_ took charge and drove that kiss, pouring love on Kevin, all while taking his breath away.

"They don't know you're a great kisser, do they?," he teased.

The genius cocked a brow.

"I can't tell _all_ my secrets, Kevin. I just give them enough to have something to talk about."

Kevin cocked his own brow.

"Well, how about I give them a little gossip of my own," he said before placing a new dark mark on Edd's collarbone.

Edd had spent the past year in a state of clear skin and faded hickeys. It drove both boys nuts. Edd had spent two years with Kevin in a state of possessively marked skin. This new hickey was like coming home.

Edd wrapped himself around Kevin as tight as he could and pulled him down onto the bed.

"What are you plans for the summer?," the genius asked between eager kisses.

"You, you, more you and then football in August. Why?"

"Sounds _absolutely perfect._ "

Then Kevin realized something.

" _Wait._ We're gonna be together again. _All the time._ "

Edd nodded and blushed. Kevin pulled him as close to himself as he could.

"I can't wait to start on you and I."

"How about we start now?," Edd asked, taking off Kevin's usual red snapback, tossing it across the room and running his hands threw auburn locks as he tugged Kevin down for a long, hard kiss.

 _"Yes, let's."_

They spent that summer tangled up in each others arms, lips always ready to be kissed, hands always ready to be held. They hung out with their friends _everyday_. They'd get lunch at Joe's during Lee's waitressing shifts and heading to the mall to get fro-yo during May's shifts at the frozen yogurt stand. They went to Princess' beach house for Memorial Day weekend, Comic Con in Peach City in June, a rock festival for Eddy's birthday weekend in July and then broke away to camp at their usual spot.

While they laid out under the stars, Kevin spotted another shooting star.

"Make a wish, Babe!"

Edd just grabbed his shirt and tugged him down for another kiss.

"Don't need to. All my wishes have already come true."

The first weekend in August, the kids all said goodbye. Princess and Rolf had a few teary eyed kisses at the airport and made more promises to stay connected then they could count. Nazz and Marie rented a UHaul for their trip to their new home in Rhode Island. Jonny stayed on to work at Rolf's farm.

With Eddy's help, they were going to take the farm to market, as it were. Rolf wanted to start his farm's expansion by selling at the local Farmer's Market's, but in the meantime, someone had to work the land. Ed and Jonny did it senior year, but Ed was headed to the city to study art. He and May wanted to create their own comics and own their own comic book store. So Jonny stayed behind. Ed, Eddy, May, and Lee went to the city for art, business and culinary school.

Nat moved Rave in with him at his family's NYC penthouse. After Christmas, they all promised to come visit for New Years as the views overlooking Times Square and Central Park were perfect for watching the ball drop without the crowd and enjoying the park in it's winter wonderland splendor without stepping out into the cold.

"Can we have breakfast at Tiffany's," Princess asked.

"Like in the _movie?,_ " Rave asked.

"Yeah!," the heiress said, too enthusiastically for the actor's taste.

"That sounds _so_ _romantic_ ," Edd replied

The group looked from Kevin to Edd and back to Kevin again.

"What? My baby likes a lil romance in his life!," the red head shrugged.

"Looks like we're having breakfast at Tiffany's," Nat said.

"I'm gonna need McDonald's for that," Rave ordered.

" _Noted_ , Your Majesty," his boyfriend replied, making a note of it in his BlackBerry.

Jimmy and Sarah got ready for their last year of high school.

And Kevin and Edd packed their bags and headed to Hollyville to _finally_ start living out their future. _Together._


	93. Chapter 93

**Author's Note: COLLEGE! They've made it! YEAH! And now that our boys are back together, it's time for more shenanigans. For those of us who have left home to attend school, let's take a mini trip down Memory Lane courtesy of my over active imagination. For those of you who haven't, let me tell you that it's not like tv or the movies or the other fanfics you have read. It is truly what you make of it. And this will still be hot and steamy because it's KevEdd, but it's also gonna be** ** _real_** **because that's how life is.**

 **Here's more show!**

The first stop the boys had to make when they got to campus was to the housing center. Tiffany worked there as part of her work study grant.

"Ok, here's the deal, you two. Kevin, you're getting a roommate," she said, "I think it's either gonna be a lacrosse kid or a tennis kid. Can't remember which. Edd, I _know_ you'll be rooming with another swimmer."

"Same floor?," Kevin asked.

"No, sorry. Edd you're on the fifth floor and Kev, you're on the third floor."

She handed them their keys with a smile.

"At least you're in the same building! It'll be fine! But I think the elevator is out over there today."

Kevin groaned. He wouldn't be rooming with Edd, and they had to split their belongs between two floors _and_ the elevator was out. But if Edd was anything with Kevin, he was an optimist.

"C'mon, hon," he said as he tugged the red head away. "Think of it as a workout. Now you won't have to go to the gym later."

"Yeah, because I won't be able to feel my legs!"

"I can arrange that, you know," the minx whispered in his ear as they made their way back to the caravan of their parents cars, Edd's car and Kevin's motorcycle. Lynn drove Edd's car while he and Kevin took the ride up on Kevin's bike.

Kevin's knees went weak. Edd just strolled away as he stumbled.

"Not cool, Vincent!"

"Wasn't trying to be "cool," Barr," the minx grinned.

"What seems to be the problem, boys?," Michael asked. Kevin looked red and frustrated and Edd had a shiteating grin on his face.

"Your son's a cocktease, Doc."

 ** _"KEVIN!"_**

"You started it!"

"Don't start what you can't finish, Eddward," Lynn said.

Edd paled. Kevin snickered.

"Can we just move in now?," the ravenette whined.

"Not til you apologize to Kevin," Kathleen teased.

"There's a jawbreaker in it for ya!," Charles said, twirling a baggie of the sweet treat in his hand. He had brought down a sampler's kit of candy. Kevin and Edd would be knee deep into sweet treats til Christmas.

"HA!" Kevin was _beaming_. Edd was in so much trouble with _everyone_ apparently and Kevin was eating it up.

Edd walked up to his grinning boyfriend. They stared each other down.

"I'm sorry that you're a big baby who can't handle a little joke."

"And I'm gonna make you cry like a baby later."

"KEVIN!"

" _Edd._ "

"I suppose I deserved that, but that doesn't mean you have to whine about the few inconvinces we're facing today. Tiffany was right, _at least we're in the same building_. We're _together_ now. Let's make the best of it. _Please?_ "

At this point the ravenette had wrapped his arms around the taller's waist. He knew it was Kevin's favorite way to get a hug from him and it'd be the closest he could come to outright apologizing because he _really_ did want Kevin weak in the knees later.

"Oh, _alright_. Fine. Now kiss me so I can forget about you being a jackass."

Edd couldn't deny him.

They moved Edd in first. Kevin wanted to be sure that Edd was ok with the room _and_ his roommate. Jeffery Markson was a Hollyville native, tall, blond, about 6'3, hazel eyes, slight build like Edd. Nice and well mannered, which pleased the Vincent's greatly. While he didn't have Edd's panache for cleanliness (and _really_ , who does?!), he wasn't a slob. Things were fine, til _she_ showed up.

 _She_ was Emily. Emily Richardson. And Jeff's girlfriend. She was from Hollyville, too. They'd only been dating a year, but the relationship seemed solid. A petite blond with blue eyes and a winning smile, she was pleasant til Edd introduced Kevin as his _boyfriend_.

Her face clouded over and she wrinkled her nose as she asked coldly, "So you're _gay?_ "

" _I am_ ," Edd replied, "Kevin's bi."

"Well, there's still hope for at least _one_ of you," she said as she rolled her eyes and went to cuddle in her boyfriend's lap.

Jeff stiffened.

"Emily!"

"Look, you may be cool with this, but I'm not. It's _gross_."

"Emily, you're _18_ , not _8_. What they may or may not do can't be any different from what you and I do," Jeff gently said as he took her chin in his hand and looked in her the eye.

"It's _not_ the same thing, it'll _never_ be the same thing and I'm going back home. Have fun with your _gay_ roommate. Eddward, _stay away_ from _his_ side of the room. I don't want your _gay_ on his things," she said as got off Jeff's lap and flipped her hair as she walked out of the room.

Kevin had never wanted to ravish Edd in a room in his life. She didn't want Edd's " _gay_ " around? Well, as long as _Kevin_ was around, she didn't have a choice! He was going to put Edd's " _gay_ " on _every_ spot in that room.

Jeff put his head in his hands.

"Oh, geeze. _I'm sorry_ , you guys. I _never_ knew she was like that," he mumbled into his hands. He was flushed red with embarassment.

"Jeffery, it's ok. _I'm not going anywhere_ so she's either going to have to get over it or spend the school year not being able to see you in your room. I'm sure she'll come around to a nice compromise we can _all_ live with," Edd said.

Kevin sighed. The raven haired one was too nice for his own good sometimes. But he did have a point. Either Emily was going to stay away (Kevin votes Emily staying away!) or she was gonna have to deal with his hot boyfriend gaying it up in his dorm room.

Edd saw Kevin's clouded face. Giving the red head a small smile, he walked over to him and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips.

"C'mon, cowboy. Let's get you moved in. I'll return later, Jeffery."

"See ya, Edd!," Jeffery waved as they walked out of the room.

Kevin's roommate was a lacrosse player from Texas. His name was Jamal Michaelson-Ramirez. He was 5'9, black and wore his hair in a short afro. And his _moms_ were _awesome!_ The Vincent-Barr's walked into the a tall black woman being fussed at in Spanish by a short, stout hispanic woman because apparently, she was hanging a poster of Michael Jordan wrong.

" _Please_ tell me one of you is my new roommate?!," Jamal desperately asked.

"That'd be me," Kevin said with a wave of his hand.

"Mom! Mamacita! My roommate's here! I think we can handle it from here." Jamal said with a sigh of relief.

"No, no, no! Mi hermano is _not_ moving away to school and kicking his mama's to the curb! We came to help and we are _helping!_ "

"Lucy, we _need_ help," the tall black woman said as she stepped down from a small step stool. "I'm LaTasha. This is my wife Lucinda. That's Jamal. Do any of you have any of that putty stuff that makes things stick to the walls?"

"That'd be _me_ ," Edd said.

Introductions were made and the two boys were quickly settled in thanks to Edd's organizational skills and the small treasure of tools he packed to help get Kevin settled. Lucinda thought Edd was the greatest thing ever. And she promised to pray for Emily.

"She needs to feel the love of Jesus just like we all do," she said after hearing about how Edd's own move in went south.

"A good slap upside the head with the family Bible wouldn't hurt," LaTasha retorted.

" _Tashi!"_

 _"Lucy_."

Lucinda just shook her head.

"I've been with this woman for 15 years and she's _still_ has none of the femmine graces I have tried to teach her. I will still pray, Eduardo. We can all use a little prayer in our lives."

The families went out for dinner at Applebee's to get better acquainted and soon it was time to say goodbye. The Barrs were gone with a kiss and hug. But Lynn just couldn't let her baby go. And _her_ hug was starting to rival Ed on a Tuesday.

 _"Mother, I can't breathe!,"_ Edd managed to squeak out as he tried to wriggle himself from his mother's strong embrace.

Michael had to wrench her away.

"Mikey, he's _my baby!_ I can't let him stay here! _You_ saw that Emily girl! I don't like her! He can't stay here!"

"Lynn, I understand that he's your baby, but he's not _a baby_. He's got Kevin and Jamal and I'm sure he'll make more friends soon. Jeffery is a nice kid. I'm sure he'll be fine," Michael said as he drew his now sobbing wife into a hug.

"Kevin, _you take care of him_ , or so help me!," the tearful neurosurgeon cried, shaking her finger at Kevin, as she hid her red, tear stained face in her husband's chest.

"I will, Dr V. I will," Kevin said as he drew her out of her husband's embrace so the elder Vincent could say goodbye to his son.

She grabbed him by the shoulders. He noticed that her grip was as strong as Edd's, but her nails were sharper.

 _"Promise?"_ Her Mother's Heart was breaking and it was in her eyes.

 _"I promise,"_ the red head said.

Edd got a simple hug from his father.

"Don't forget to have some fun, Edd. And not just with Kevin! Get out there and see what college can _really_ do for you. Milk this experience _dry_. You're only young once."

"Yes, Father."

"You got all my euphemisms there, didn't you?"

" _Yes_ , Father."

" _Excellent!_ C'mon, Lynn! Let's let the boys go and grab their futures by the horns!"

Lynn then had to be pried away from _Kevin_ and _carried_ to the car.

"Goodbye, Eddward Baby! You call me _first_ _thing_ in the morning!"

" _Lynn!"_

She sighed. _Fine_. She'll let him go.

" _Soon._ You call me _soon_."

"I will, Mother."

And they were _finally_ off.

Kevin and Edd looked at each other and smiled.

 _It was time to start living the rest of their lives._


	94. Chapter 94

Jamal had his own car and was going to offer the boys a ride until he saw Kevin's motorcycle.

"Nice ride, man! I take it you two are good for getting back to campus?"

"Yeah, we're good," Kevin said as he put on his helmet.

"And we're about to be _fucking fantastic_ ," Edd said as he tapped away at his phone.

Kevin knew what _that_ meant. He turned Edd's favorite shade of pink, but thanks to his helmet, and the darkened parking lot, Jamal didn't notice.

"Eh?," Kevin asked, trying to maintain his cool.

Edd flipped his visor and looked at Jamal.

"Jamal, don't wait up. C'mon, Kevin. I _need_ you to take me home."

Jamal just laughed.

"Have fun guys!," he called out as he walked back to his car.

As soon as they got into Edd's room, the minx had the red head against the door.

"My roommate is staying at his girlfriend's tonight. He said if we did it on his bed, we'd have to do his laundry for a month, but I think his desk is fair game."

Kevin's knees went weak. But his bad boy smirk that _only Edd_ got to see was as _strong as ever_.

Round one had Edd bent over a desk promising his favorite student an 'A' a day.

Round two is where Kevin took his time. He'd been dreaming of getting Edd alone in his dorm room since he moved to campus last year. But the reality of having Edd's room to themselves was even better.

He started with a full body massage. Because they couldn't shower and soak like they used to, he figured this would be a good replacement. Edd thought it was _the best replacement ever._

Then the quarterback and the swimmer went on a feeding frenzy. Claims were laid across pale and tanned, freckled skin.

When Edd moaned one of those ridiculous moans that sent Kevin's hormones screaming through his nervous system and gave Kevin's hair a hard tug as Kevin sucked a dark mark in the space just below his naval, Kevin _stopped_.

 _"I never said, 'Stop.'"_

Kevin grinned.

"I didn't intend to."

Then Kevin took Edd's cock to the back of his throat and sucked _hard_ as he pinned the ravenette to the mattress. Edd was in tears.

"K-Kevin! Please, oh, please, oh, please, oh, please!"

When Kevin slowly started to pull off and gave his head a good lick, he remembered something Michael said to Edd before he left. So he dropped back down and sucked the genius off in an uneven rhythm that had the boy sobbing.

"KevIN...I... _I can't hold on!_ "

Kevin threw the ravenette's legs around his neck and gave his cock one last hard suck before Edd was _screaming_ as he came into his mouth. And Kevin milked him dry.

Once Edd gathered his bearings he shot Kevin a shocked look.

"B-but, we _always_..."

"I know but you taste and sounded so _amazing_ that I couldn't help myself," the red head grinned. "And besides, your dad said you should milk your college experience for all it's worth. I'm just helping!"

Edd hid his face in his hands.

"Oh, Lord."

"Now say it again. In _French_ ," Kevin said in his bedroom voice as he went for two more condoms and lube that Edd had in a black, nondescript box on the tiny simple IKEA table that doubled as his nightstand.

" _Oh, Seigneur,_ " Edd breathed out as Kevin thrusted inside him.

"That's what I like to hear."

Kevin heard the angel whimper and moan out his usual foreign language praises but it was what he said in _English_ that sent Kevin reeling.

"Kevin, _oh god_ , Kevin," Edd managed to pant out as he bounced on Kevin's lap. He was breathing harder and his grip was getting tighter. Kevin knew he was getting close to orgasming again.

"Tell me what you _need_ , Edd," he growled into the scholar's ear as he nibbled on his earlobe.

 _Edd was whining with need_.

 _"He's getting close,"_ Kevin thought. He gripped Edd's hips as he decided to take the speed up a bit more.

"Kev...Kevin...I need...I _need_...I need you to pound me into the mattress."

 _"Holy shit, Babe,"_ Kevin said as he threw Edd into the mattress. " _Fuck!"_

 _"YES, PLEASE!,"_ the genius nearly shouted.

Kevin drove Edd into the mattress as hard as he could, and Edd held on tight. A minute later the genius was screaming again and they both saw stars.

Once they got their heartbeats and breathing regulated, Kevin looked down at the minx dozing in his arms.

"Welcome to college, Babe," he said as he tugged on a curly, white lock.

"Thanks. That was the most amazing greeting I've ever recieved in my life."

"Glad you liked it."

Edd suddenly realized that they had been as loud as they had always been, but they weren't home anymore. There would _always_ be someone around.

"How soon until this building is full?"

" _Oh_. Yeah, about that. Since you're the only one on this floor, you're good for the next two weeks. After that, I may have to get you a muffler."

"Ha ha. I shall do my best to temper my appreciation for your actions during coitus, but I make no promises."

Kevin laughed.

"Remember when you used to be worried about people noticing you limping at school? Now, you're begging me to pound you into the mattress."

"Yes, well, after your birthday last year, I kinda stopped caring what othe people. Couples in romantic relationships have sex. I've seen girls limp just as much as guys. It just means someone finds you appealing enough to want to connect on an intimate level. And sometimes the results can be a limp. An wonderful, delightful limp. And for a mattress that has been used by who knows how many people, it's actually pretty comfortable. And good for a pounding or two."

Kevin laughed. His minx had struck again. He thought over what he said. His birthday earlier that year was eventful. Because it landed on a weekday and he didn't have a ball game to play, he and Edd met in the city, he watched Edd manage PCH's baseball team into another win in the PeachyKeen Tournament, but since Edd drove himself, they got a hotel and spent half of each day that weekend having sex, cuddling and ordering room service. All he wanted was to hold Edd and that's what he got. In spades. They both limped home. And Kevin was happy to do it.

He snuggled his love closer.

"I love you, Edd," he said, kissing the halo on his angel's head.

"I love you, too, Kevin."

"Shower?"

"Yes, please!"


	95. Chapter 95

Round three took place in the shower. The rooms came with a single bathroom, which was great for privacy. Which both boys knew they needed and were grateful for. It was a normal shower, til Edd backed Kevin into the cold tiles at the back of the shower and kissed him hard as he took his cock in his hand. Then he broke the kiss and bit a trail of love bites from his neck to his navel before taking Kevin in his mouth.

 _Kevin must be dying._

Edd sucked him down hard, then kissed a line of gentle kisses from base to tip. But the attention that he paid to Kevin's head was heavenly, and yet, not enough. Those beautiful lips never left him while Edd's tongue did things that Kevin was sure no tongue could ever do. When Edd took him back in and trilled his on the sensitive vein on the underside of Kevin's cock, Kevin couldn't hold back. That orgasm had Kevin seeing stars again for the second time in 20mins. And Edd never took those beautiful sapphire desire filled eyes off of him.

The genius took care of them that night because _Kevin_ couldn't move. He was weak and tired and too blissed out to care. He did dry Edd's curls, though. There were two things in life Kevin knew he could always do: polish Edd's dancing shoes and dry his curls.

"I'm sorry, Babe, but you did me in," Kevin said as Edd tossed the towel in the hamper.

"It's ok. You made me cry, I made sure you couldn't feel your legs. We're even," the minx grinned.

Kevin laughed and held his hand up for a High Five that Edd gleefully reciprocated.

"I guess we are," Kevin said as he drew Edd into a cuddle. "I can't believe you're _finally_ here."

"I told you I'd always come back to you."

"You did. Sure took you long enough, though."

Edd giggled and Kevin's heart melted at the sound.

"Blame our parents. It's not my fault I was born two years after you."

"Your family is full of geniuses. They could have made you sooner."

Edd laughed and Kevin thought his heart would pop.

"That's not how this works! That's not how any of this works!"

"It works for _me_. I'm a simple guy, Edd. I just need you."

"And now you have me."

"And now I have you."

Edd snuggled closer.

"I love you, Kevin."

"I love you, too, Edd."

That night, in a tiny college twin sized bed a 6'4 quarterback cuddled up with a 5'10 swimmer. They left at least six inches of space on the side of the bed.

The next morning, Jeff and Emily came back to the room to find the boys still sleep. Emily _loudly_ stormed out of the room, which roused Kevin. Jeff gave an apologetic shrug and Kevin rolled his eyes.

"He sleeps like a rock," Jeff whispered.

"He can," Kevin grinned.

Jeff turned red and gave a nervous giggle.

"Hey, if you guys need some time, just let me know. I've got people in town I can stay with."

"Thanks, man," Kevin said as he gripped Edd a bit harder because he was rolling over and muttering "sleepy, sleepy, sleepy," and Kevin didn't want him to fall off the bed. The action roused Edd who looked around confused.

"Hey, Edd. Welcome to college," Jeff said.

Edd promptly turned red and then slowly turned to see a beaming Kevin looking up at him.

" _Oh, dear_ ," the ravenette muttered as he slinked back down under the sheets and blankets.

"It's all good, dude," Jeff said. "Like I told your man, if you need some time, just let me know. I've got people I can stay with."

"Thank you, Jeffery. I appreciate that," Edd sheepishly replied.

"And don't worry about, Em and me. She has a thing about sleeping in her own bed every night."

Edd gave a little sigh of relief. At least the girl wouldn't be around after dark. Then his stomach grumbled.

"Ok, time to feed your face," Kevin said as he eased him up and to the edge of the bed. "How about we go to that coffee shop you like for their blueberry muffins? And then we can putz around town so you can see what's all here and stuff."

"Is this going to be my date day?," Edd asked. He looked like a kid about to get his first puppy.

"Yep."

Edd squealed and Jeff and Kevin laughed. Emily slunk back into the room.

"Why _he's_ so happy?," she asked Jeff with her head cocked to Edd.

"My _boyfriend_ is going to take me out for a date today. _All_ day," Edd retorted.

Emily turned red.

"You go _out?_ "

"Where else are they supposed to go, Em?"

"Not _out_. No one wants to see that!"

"Emily, plenty of gay couples go out. You'd never know it because they're not doing anything different from what straight couples or same sex best friends do when they go out."

"Argh! You just don't get it, do you? _They_ are _not_ normal. What _we do_ is normal."

Jeff snickered.

"I don't think what we did last night is normal, but ok."

"JEFFERY THOMAS MARKSON!"

" _Emily Anne Richardson._ I can name call, too. Seriously, Em, just stop. Ignorance is _not_ a good look on you, missy."

"I'm not ignorant!"

"A _bigot_ , then," Edd said.

She then turned her hate on him.

"I _am_ _not_ a bigot. I just _know_ that people like _you two_ do nothing but bring society _down_. If you just stayed in your closets where you belong, we wouldn't be having the issues we have in this country."

Edd laughed then smiled. Kevin hid behind his pillow. Emily was about to get _read_.

"I have a black friend, who comes from a _very_ wealthy family. She has a boyfriend who's not originally from this country like you and I. But his family has worked hard to do well for themselves and become citizens because this is one of the few places on the planet that offers _everyone_ a chance as long as they contribute to society. And yet, I've seen them both go through hell growing up just because people like _you_ judged them for the color of their skin and their accents. You're angry because I want to live my life as I see fit, and yet I wonder what you'd say to someone who cannot possibly hide who they are. I'm _not_ hiding who I am to appease your hate."

"Are you just going to sit there and _let him_ talk to _me_ like _that?!_." Emily screamed at her boyfriend.

"I wouldn't have to if you would just let the guy _be_ , Em," Jeffery sighed.

"Momma said there'd be days like this," the blond muttered to herself before walking out and slamming the door.

Jeff rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry about her. Enjoy your date day. Edd, we have a meeting and practice at 10AM tomorrow, though, at the pool. Bring your swim gear. We should be done by noon, but be back by 3 for afternoon practice. Got it?"

"Got it."

"Good. I'm out. Gotta go put out a fire. See you guys later"

"Have a good day, Jeffery!," Edd called to his roommate as he left.

"Is it safe to come out now?," Kevin mumbled from behind the pillow.

" _Yes,_ silly."

"Whew! Dude, you never cease to amaze me when you do that."

"I always aim to speak the truth, Kev. And as a teacher, I need my students to know that I won't let them remain ignorant when knowledge is all around us, begging to be taken in."

Kevin looked at him with wide eyes.

"Oh, dear god, I'm hot for teacher."

Edd gave him a soft smile and a sweet kiss on the lips.

"Well, this teacher wouldn't mind scoring with a certain coach from time to time."

Kevin grabbed him and brought him back into the bed.

"You can have _all_ my touchdowns and homeruns if you keep talking like that."

"I intend to. But can I have a blueberry muffin first?"

Kevin couldn't deny him.


	96. Chapter 96

Double D got his blueberry muffin and a green tea lemonade. He got to walk hand in hand with Kevin around town. Edd had been to Hollyville many times between his parents work at the university and his own visits to get his scholarships and grants in order. But he had never spent much time in the town itself. His parents liked the coffee shop on 5th because it was so close to campus. The blueberry muffins have been a favorite since he was a small child. Warm, soft, and made with _real_ blueberries and an ample amount of them, too, and a crunchy muffin top sprinkled with just the right amount of cinammon and sugar. If getting the ravenette a muffin a day just to see the smile on his face was something Kevin could afford to do, he would. Double D wouldn't let him, though. The muffins were a treat and would be treated as such.

They walked and talked. There was a small park in the center of town that would have a different food truck stop by every day at lunch time and on Saturday and Sunday afternoons, there would be at least a dozen or so trucks in the park to serve the hungover college students and families in town just looking to get out and enjoy a day at the park. They grabbed lunch, BBQ for Kevin and Korean fusion for Edd and synced their schedules. They could get lunch and dinner together til school started, but would only be able to do lunch on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Monday nights would have to be a date night in, they could watch movies or just hang out and Edd would make snacks as best he could considering he only had a mini fridge and a microwave to deal with.

"We can meet for dinner at Haper Hall. It's not half bad for campus food, especially at dinner time," Kevin said as BBQ sauce dripped down his face. Edd was quick to clean it up and tug him in for a quick smooch.

"I'll give it the old college try as they say. But what about club meetings and such?"

"I never had time last year. You're better at that stuff than I am. All I did was eat, sleep, go to class, go to practice, call you and play football and baseball. I mean, I went out with the guys a few times, but nothing beyond that really."

"How many conversations did I have with you and your Xbox?," Edd teased.

"Says the man who bought me three video games for my birthday."

Edd made a face and Kevin flicked his nose.

"You should look into the clubs for sure, though. You're in college now. There's nerd shit _everywhere_ here."

Edd flicked his ear for the name calling. Kevin kissed an apology on his lips.

"And considering how you keep your grades up all the time, you're bound to inducted into some honor society anyways."

Edd grew thoughtful.

" _Spill_ , D."

"Well, it's just that my parents were inducted into a few honor societies while they were here. I never thought I could be inducted, too."

"Well, you still have to work for it. My dad is in Delta Sigma Pi, he wasn't "hazed" for real, but you still have to earn your letters."

"That's the business fraternity, isn't it?"

"Yep."

Then a thought occured to Kevin.

"Oh, my god, you don't think that Eddy...?"

"I'm sure he will!," Edd said laughing.

"I bet my dad could give him _the best_ letter of recommendation, _ever_. Kid's had a mind for this since he was 6."

"Seven, actually. I'm the one with the late birthday, remember?"

"Speaking of celebrating things, what do you say to a mini road trip for our anniversary? It'll just be for the day. But we can only do it Sunday because it'll be the only time we're both free."

Edd's eyes had gone wide with Kevin's every word. Only his smile was brighter.

"O-okay."

"And I'll take you out for dinner the day of."

"You _spoil_ me, Kevin," Edd sniffled into Kevin's shoulder.

"I always take good care of what belongs to me. _You're_ at the top of the list. But I still want you to go do nerd stuff without me. There's too much shit here for you to do to not do something fun for yourself like you did when we were in high school."

"It doesn't look like I have much of a choice in the matter. Between you and all the clubs in the math and science departments, I'm going to have to join something."

"Aw, yeah?"

"Yes. As soon as I signed for that science research grant, the astronomy club was sending me info to the house and my email. Biology club wasn't too far behind. Then the president of the Mathletes sent me a Facebook message to like their page. It's been a bit of a whirlwind."

"What about clubs that don't have to do with your classes?" After seeing Edd organize his homecoming king campaign, he liked the idea of Edd doing something that didn't have anything to do with his classes.

"Anime club looks interesting. Definitely joining the foreign lanugage club. Care to help me review?," the minx asked with a wink.

Kevin flashed him that bad boy smirk that always sent him reeling.

"Absol _fucking_ lutely."

Then Edd squealed and Kevin cocked a brow.

"We're _really_ here, Kev. We're _really_ doing this."

Kevin drew him into his lap and sang him the chorus to the jazz standard, You and I.

"Your grammar is impeccable, my dear."

"I had a great teacher."

They went back to campus to grab Edd's car and tool around town some more. There was so much to see and do. Because Hollyville had about 35000 residents that weren't college students, there were plenty of restaurants, a couple of movie theaters, and several strip malls.

"Oh, and if you ever want to go dancing, _there's_ the place for us to go," Kevin said as they sat at a stop light and waited for the light to change. On the right hand corner was a low, nondescript looking building with a rainbow flag painted on the door. The neon sign in the parking lot said the place was called, "Davey's Bar and Pool Hall."

"Can I get in?," Edd asked. The word, "bar" in the name had him a but unnerved.

"Yeah, you can get in _anywhere_ around here because the age limit is 19. But you can't drink til you're 21, but I don't ever see that happening," Kevin laughed. " _And_ it's smoke free."

Edd shot him a look. "You're really trying to get me to go, aren't you?"

"Yep. Is it working?"

 _"Maybe."_

"I'll go with you. I won't leave your side. _Give this a chance, Edd!"_

Edd have taken and given many things chances since he started dating the red head driving his car. Some were with Kevin, some were not. But chances with Kevin always paid off. Kevin had yet to let him down.

"OK, I'll go. _ONE TIME,_ though!"

Kevin was giddy. He knew that all it would take was that one time. And he also knew that Edd would make new friends and go out to Davey's on his own as well as do _every little thing_ he'd ever _dream_ of doing in college. He just needed the push. Kevin would push him and he'd be there to catch him if he fell.


	97. Chapter 97

That evening led to dinner at Kevin's favorite Mexican spot in downtown Hollyville and a leisure stroll around the old town square. Edd noticed things Kevin didn't, like how the secondhand bookstore faced the comic book shop and both storefronts seemed to be involved in a battle of wits. Classic literature faced the latest offerings from independent and well known comic book publishers. But for every colorful, glossy cover, leatherbound books stood up proudly in their place in human history. There was an antique place begging to be browsed and the quaint ice cream parlor that was _perfect_ for Sunday afternoon dates.

"So, what'd ya think of the joint?," Kevin asked as they made their way back to campus.

"I think it's nice. I think I'll be ok here."

Edd then sighed, yawned and gave Kevin's hand a squeeze.

"Your place or mine?," the red head asked.

"What time do you have to be up and ready?"

At this point, they reached their building and parked the car. Kevin checked his phone.

"Same as you, but looks like Jamal is staying at the lacrosse house tonight."

"They have a house?!" Edd knew about the fraternity and sorority houses on Greek Row, but he didn't think the sports teams would have one.

"Oh, yeah. It's like this, every sports team has juniors and seniors who rent a house together. That becomes their place for house parties and sometimes meetings and study groups during the school year. You'll prolly find out where your house is tomorrow."

Edd seemed satisfied with that answer so Kevin knew he could ease into the bomb he had to drop on his slightly socially awkward boyfriend.

"You _have_ to go to at least _one_ party a semester, Edd."

Edd wanted to do _anything but that_. Going dancing with Kevin was one thing, drunken college parties were another.

Seeing the distressed look in his eyes, Kevin said, "Usually they'll do something like a BBQ at the beginning of the semester. It's always in the daytime and pretty lowkey. I'd suggest going to the homecoming party this semester, if only for half an hour."

" _By myself!?_ "

Kevin made a face. "Sorry, the football team's homecoming house party is just about the only party I go to and that's because I'm the first backup quarterback. I _have_ to go."

"You do realize that I'll be doing this under protest?"

" _Noted_. But, Jeff'll be there and by then you'll have some other friends and your teammates to keep you company. Then you can swing by the football house. I think Tiffany will kill us both if you didn't. All girlfriends and in this case, _you_ , are expected to be at all the shit the team is at. They can only get out of it if they have their own team to support or have to do some club thing first. So I'll be there for you for the football team parties, for sure. But yeah, you're on your own for everything else."

Edd started to whine.

"This is why I want you get involved in stuff. I can't always be there and you know I _hate_ to leave you alone, _especially_ since we're _finally_ here together, but ya gotta get out there, D," Kevin said as he rubbed his shoulders.

And that rubdown felt _good_. It cleared his head of his anxiety and he started to see Kevin and his father were right. He needed to get out and do his own thing. _College experiences and such_.

"OK, OK. I'll do it."

"That's my boy! Let's go get your stuff and cuddle. I've been dying to get you in my bed for a year!"

"And yet, you ran straight into mine first," the minx sassed.

" _Be that as it may_ , you're with me, so that means you need to be in _my_ bed. Now let's get moving. Those sheets aren't going to warm up themselves."

So they cuddled and made out and Kevin's world centered and righted itself again. Last year was tough. Every phone call was easy to make, but hard to break from. Every Facebook post seemed like a message from another world. Texts and Skype calls were mere touches and then they were gone. He only went to a few parties and played pool at Davey's about once a month. But _everything_ reminded him of Edd. Those two and a half hours might as well have been a lifetime away. They'd fly by when he went home (he was _not_ speeding!), but creep when he came back to campus. And _finally, finally_ the angel was here.

He'd talked to Nat and Rolf a lot then and they were both going through the same thing. But Rolf still had it just as bad, if not worst. _Half the country away from Edd?! No way. No how._

But according to Edd, they were still doing fine. The heiress claimed to be single handidly keeping Sprint and Skype in business. But Rolf was tough. He'd move heaven and earth for the heiress. He'd wait forever, too. Kevin wasn't that tough and he was kinda glad he didn't have to be. Especially since Edd was so strong. He didn't mope. He didn't cry. He worked hard and made his way back into Kevin's arms. Right where he belonged.

Kevin slept like a rock that night because he was with the only thing that could make him do so.

The next morning they had breakfast in the building's cafeteria and made their way to school's massive multipurpose bulding. It housed _everything_ PCU's student athletes would need. Two tracks (one on the main basketball court's floor and the other upstairs from the basketball team's practice gym) an olympic sized pool, the volleyball court, wrestling ring, the football team's indoor practice field for extreme weather days, weight room and all the equipment every sports team on campus needed. When you crossed the main basketball court to the back door, a set of stairs took you down to the football field.

But a path to the left led to two soccer and two lacrosse fields and a path to the right led to the baseball fields. They had three diamonds one practice field for the baseball team, one practice field for the softball team and the main field was for games. Softball was played in the fall to make room for baseball in the spring.

Kevin walked Edd to the pool and watch his face light up as they walked into the massive facility. PCU's swim team was elite for one reason, the Johnson family. When the first Coach Johnson came to town some 100 years ago, he coached the team from the local YMCA's pool. The man's skills did not disappoint. PCU had 10 US Olympic Swim Team swmmers in the last 20 years. 4 had gold medals. Every Coach Johnson since the first has run a tight team. But that didn't make the Johnson's hardasses. They loved to have fun and meets were as rowdy as football games. Birthdays were extravaganzas. The swim team was quite possibly the most bonded team on campus. And Coach Avery Johnson IV led the way.

Kevin knew Edd would be in good hands. But he couldn't resist his own little bit of fun. The swim team captain was Max Marshall. And he was what many on campus called, _flaming gay._ If Nat was a peacock, Max was phoenix set aflame. 5'8, blond hair that he colored like the rainbow every other week or so (today his blond roots were showing, but the ends of his hair were various shades of red. _Phoenix_ _, indeed!_ ), piercing teal eyes, Colgate smile and a _hard on_ for Kevin. Who's turned him down. Consistently. Like nearly every damn day. For the entirety of the last school year.

Because Edd stuck with the football team girlfriends, the Barrs and his own friends and family last year when he came to the games he could (he missed baseball season because he had his own team to manage), Max never met Edd as Kevin's boyfriend. He only knew him as the swim team's new championship ranked swimmer. So to say he didn't believe Kevin when he said he had a boyfriend, was a bit of an understatement.

Til Kevin walked the shark in the door. And Max put two and two together. And _flipped the entire fuck out_.

 _"It's not fair!,"_ he screamed.

Edd jumped and Kevin nearly fell out laughing.

"I _told_ you I had a boyfriend, Marshall!," he managed to say between giggling and wiping tears off his face.

"But you _never_ said it was THE SHARK! The best swimmer in the state is sleeping with our first backup quarterback and I have the lovely opportunity to work with him every damn day! THIS IS NOT FAIR!"

"Not much sleeping gets done, Max," Edd said with a sly smile. Edd had quickly put two and two together himself. Kevin had told him that some guy named Max was always flirting with him. It was one of the main reasons why Kevin wanted Edd to be at PCU with him so much last year; to be together _and_ get Max off his back.

Max threw his hands up in frustration.

"I hate you both and whatever it is you stand for. Edd, we _must_ dish later."

Edd grinned as he unzipped his swim team jacket revealing not just the slim, pale, delicately sculpted torso Kevin _loved_ , but the fact that it was _covered_ in bite marks and hickeys, some fresh and others at various stages of fading away.

"I don't kiss and tell, Max. Now can you tell me where I can put my things?"

Max _screamed._ Coach Johnson came out of his office.

Coach Johnson was tall, about 6'2, tan, brown hair that was greying at the temples, muscular build, brown eyes and a ready smile. Except when Max was yelling in the cavern that was the pool area.

"What the hell, Marshall!? Why are you screaming at the new kid?," he asked with both hands covering his ears. Seeing Edd, he gasped. "You alright there kid? You look like someone tried to eat you live."

Max groaned and Edd blushed.

"His precious boyfriend here apparently likes to mark his territory!," the phoenix yelled.

"Max, stop yelling and go find the rest of the team so we can get started," Coach Johnson said as he slowly uncovered his ears. Then he noticed Kevin leaning on the wall. "Hey there, Mr Barr! You must be the boyfriend," he said as he offered the quarterback a hand. Kevin readily took it.

"Hey, Coach. Yeah, I'm the boyfriend."

"Max wouldn't shut up about the red head who kept turning him down last year. And now you walk in with the shark. This is gonna be interesting," He mused. Pointing in the direction of the visiting team's stands, he continued. "Edd, just go over there and have a seat and we'll get started. Hope to see you at a few meets, Kevin!"

"You will, Coach!"

Then he jogged to catch up to Edd.

"Hey, babe! Babe! Babe!"

Edd turned only to be nearly knocked over by the jock, who caught him in a dancer's dip, just as Max and the rest of the team walked in.

"One kiss before I go?"

Edd couldn't deny him. Max screamed again and the team members who remembered Max's campaign to get Kevin last year groaned. Jeff outright face palmed.

The quarterback had the shark and the phoenix had burnt to dust.


	98. Chapter 98

The swim team didn't have it's first meet til after Labor Day and the schedule ran til the week before finals, so Edd knew he could at least go to two of Kevin's games before his weekends would be taken up by meets of his own. He knew that he needed to email Eddy a copy of his meet schedule as well because there would be a few meets at Peach City University and Edd knew he'd would want to see him. Eddy would be better about getting the message to Ed than a simple email or even phone call from Double D would. That was the good thing about the two boys living together. Someone had to keep Ed on the ball.

Practice would be every day til school started and then every Monday through Thursday from 3-530. Meets would be on Fridays and Saturdays. Study hall was from 7 til you got your homework done. All the sports teams had the same study hall time Monday through Thursday at the library. Edd now knew why Kevin didn't join any clubs his freshman year. The sports teams schedule was too tight to allow it. At least he and Kevin could study together. They both had late starts on Tuesday and Thursdays, so they could still do date nights on Monday nights and just sleep in.

Then there was the team house issue. The swim team did have one and it was about 10 minutes from campus, and they'd have their Welcome Back to School BBQ the weekend classes started. It was their chance to basically get whoever was single hooked up or at the very least, laid. Plus, there was still the meager chance that if someone wanted to try out before the first meet, they could as long as they went to the team's BBQ and expressed their interests.

Max _really_ wanted the BBQ this year to be a team only thing, because what was the point of getting other people there if the _one person_ who would come, wouldn't come for _him?_ But teh BBQ had been a part of the back to school athlete party circiut for years and it would be silly to pull out now. And people would _know_ _something_ was up if they did. At the moment, only the football and swim teams knew about Edd. By Labor Day, everyone on campus would know that the man that stood up after the school's top recruit sat down was swimming with the shark. And Max didn't know what to do with _himself_ about it, let alone the whole university. The shark stole his QB. The phoenix was _dying_.

And Edd was more than happy to let him flame out. Kevin was _his_ , and if _Peach Creek_ couldn't have him, _nobody_ could.

"You're lucky I have a solid moral code, Vincent, otherwise that tall strawberry milkshake you're sucking off would be _mine,_ " Max told Edd as they changed in the locker room before doing laps.

"Max, I've said it once and I'll say it again, "If Kevin wanted to be with you, he would."

"A sassy one, huh? I like 'em sassy. But like I said, moral codes and such," the phoenix smirked as he sasshayed out of the locker room. A very flabbergasted Edd just looked after him as he walked away.

"Dude, you alright?," Jeff asked.

"Is he always so, _so_..."

"Out there? Wild? Crazy? Yes. Yes, he is. But he's a great swimmer. Otherwise, he wouldn't be here. I didn't think to tell you about him. I just never put it together til you guys were smooching by the diving boards."

Edd blushed.

"Keep smooching. I want to see if Max's head will actually exploded," Jeff laughed as they made their way to the pool.

Practice was tough, but Edd dove right in. It was nice to have a team to actually practice with. Because of his team manager position with the football team in high school, he rarely practiced with the swim team because the practice schedules would conflict. He just replaced his gym time with his own practice time.

He met Kevin for lunch at the student union. It was quick and close and had enough variety for the both of them.

"How'd it go?," Kevin asked as he scarfed down his burger.

Edd put down his burrito so he could speak clearly.

"Jeff wants us to keep smooching by the diving boards to see if Max's head will explode."

Kevin nearly choked, but he got a good laugh anyways.

"I wouldn't mind seeing it myself," Edd said as Kevin pulled himself back together from his giggle fit.

Kevin cocked a brow.

"If _Peach Creek_ can't have you, Max Marshall doesn't stand a snowball's chance in hell at you."

"I thought _I_ was the one with the green eyes."

Edd shrugged, but his eyes were dancing.

"My little Vincent-Barr is jealous!"

Edd looked at him with round eyes and a smile around his dropped jaw.

"You called me, 'Vincent-Barr.'"

"Honestly, Edd, that's what you've been to me since that first night we kissed. Actually, it was before we even started cooking dinner."

Edd's eyes grew wide. He knew the Barr's loved fast and they loved hard, second only to the McCallister's. _Kevin was both._

Kevin took Edd's hands in his.

"It'll happen, Edd. I don't know when, I don't know how. But it'll happen. Might as well get used to it. I think we might need get Max used to it, too. When's your BBQ?"

"I-In two weeks. The Saturday the week school starts at 2. But I have to be there by 1 to help set up"

"Ok, mine's at 5, so we can do both. And you won't have to help the girls because you have your own to deal with." He waved off Edd's protests as he continued, "I want you by my side. I'm not going to leave yours so you're not gonna leave mine."

And Kevin didn't leave his side. Edd had to push him out the pool area's door so he wouldn't be late to his own practice. And the phoenix was _fuming_. Edd just smiled. The Vincent-Barr's were gonna set the swim team's BBQ on fire.


	99. Chapter 99

And so the two weeks leading up to Edd's first day of college were a pretty steady diet of swim team practice, meals with Kevin, watching Max pitch Rave worthy diva fits whenever he saw the ravenette and red head together and sassing Emily every chance he got. He called his mother twice a week and discovered to his delight that she and Kevin had a standing lunch date whenever she was in town. Part of him felt like she was engaging in typical Marion Momma Bear snooping, but he did like that she was making more of an effort to get to know and get along with Kevin.

He called, texted and Skyped his friends. Ed told him about an app called Rabbit. They could use it to watch movies and tv shows and just about anything the internet had available to stream on a screen. Eddy called it a Googe+ Hangout with video. But no one said no to using it. He'd watch anime with Princess, B rated zombie flicks with the other Eds, Great Perfomances at the Met with Princess and Rave to give Rave ideas about what to do and what not to do with his classes. He'd watch old sitcoms with his dad and independent films with his cousins. He may have been far away from all he had ever known, but he was still as connected as ever.

Princess promised to fly out for the swim meets against Peach City so that they could all get together again. Rave threatened to fly out the body parts of a massive bitch in one of his acting classes. Apparently, her boyfriend broke up with her before moving to school at the University of Maryland. She'd lost contact with him, but that didn't stop her from trying to scheme her way into big parts just so word would somehow get back to him that she was doing _so well_ without him. Like that ever really brought an ex back to stay.

"Rave, I can't fly out body parts! And I can't have you getting arrested for murder," Princess told him as they watched La Boheme on PBS' YouTube channel via a Rabbit viewing room.

"Who said I'd get caught?! And I'm soooooo seeing why they made RENT. This is _awful,_ " Rave said

"La Boheme is a _classic,_ James! And you'd get caught because you wouldn't shut up about how happy you were she was gone. She's single. You're the first suspect," Edd said. But he was starting to see that the costuming for the classic stage muscial was _not_ to his tastes. It'd _definitely_ not do for Rave's.

And so it went. Schedules were synced. Virtual movie dates planned. And Kevin and Edd spent the night in Edd's room the night before the first day of school.

"Too bad Mom's not here to make us bacon pancakes in the morning," Kevin said as he snuggled Edd close.

"You know I'm going to have to sing the song now," Edd teased.

"You could sing me the phone book and I wouldn't care as long as _you_ were singing it to me," Kevin said as he nuzzled his hair.

"Where am I gonna find a phone book, Kevin?"

Kevin laughed.

"There's my sassy boy. I heard you guys were getting a new recruit."

"So did I, but I haven't seen him. His transfer probably hasn't come through, yet. He's apparently coming from Maryland, so it may take some time. But as long as he's here before Labor Day weekend, he should be fine."

"What do you think about your team's house?"

Edd shuddered. He'd been the weekend before to hang out. It was a simple team get together to watch a movie and play some video games. Simple bonding. While Edd enjoyed the time with his teammates, the house made his OCD flare up something fierce. He hadn't been back since. He didn't know how to tell his team that he _just_ _couldn't deal_ with the place.

"That bad huh?"

Edd nodded.

"Jeffery has managed to get me out of a few other get togethers, but I can't avoid them forever. Kevin, what am I supposed to do? The BBQ is this weekend!"

"You go clean the house."

 _"What?! By myself?!"_

"No, silly. You'll have the team to help you. You're supposed to be helping set up for the party anyways. So go clean it. But, I am warning you, my house is _much, much_ worst. It's prolly the worst on campus. Although, I've heard the wrestling team's place usually ends up condemned by spring break."

Edd shuddered again. But he thought a moment on what Kevin said. He had the supplies. All he had to do was to make it come off like he was helping them get ready. Not slam them for living in such delporable conditions. They were the swim team. They were the best. The _least_ they could do is be clean.

"How do girls deal with coming to such places?" Edd was used to his female friends and they could be messy themselves, but even May got Ed to clean his room before she came over.

Kevin snickered.

"They're usually too busy trying to bag one of us guys to care. Our girls clean the house pretty good before our BBQs, after that, it's all down hill. Most of the time they just stick to making sure the kitchen and bathroom look presentable. I think they even have a Girls Only bathroom, but I'm not sure."

Edd frowned. Even in the dark Kevin could tell he was contemplating something.

"You want to use the Girls Only bathroom don't you?"

 _Silence._

"Heh. I'm not gonna judge you for it. And I'm sure no one else will, either. But you gotta take it up with Tiff first. It's not just a clean place for the girls to go, it's a safety spot for them, too, if things get too rowdy or something strange looks like it's about to go down."

Edd faceplanted into Kevin's chest. _This_ was why he hated the idea of college parties: loud, rowdy, dirty and unsafe.

"Don't worry. Like I said, I won't leave your side. You'll be safe."

The nuzzle he got in response made his heart melt. His angel was here and he made a promise himself to keep him safe.


	100. Chapter 100

**Author's Note: CHAPTER 100! OMG! WOW! So if you've made it this far, thanks for sticking with me! If you're new, welcome! But you might want to go read the other 99 chapters first. :p Let's pop open the champagne and stuff our faces with blueberry unicorn cupcakes (it's really a thing and they look delicious. Dagnab you Pintrest!)!**

 **Also, to my new Guest reviewer, I'm so glad you're enjoying my little drama here in KevEdd cyberspace. It's only gonna get better from here on out!**

 **Here's more show!**

Edd's first day of college was like any other first day of school. Because he had already memorized the most optimized route to get him to class, he always had time to spare to get settled into the best seat to see the board and his professor and greet his new classmates before class started. Many regarded him as the typical bright eyed and bushy tailed freshman. Anyone who knew him knew that was just how he was.

He did break a few hearts that day, though. Because of the swim team's schedule, he just couldn't do any clubs that semester. Getting enough sleep and time to study was going to be tough. Adding in clubs just wasn't in the cards. But Kevin had a great suggestion: meet and get to know as many people as possible. If a spare moment comes to hang out, at least he'd have that reprieve from his stressed out schedule. Kevin was already looking forward to the spring semester when Edd could get involved on campus more _and_ come to his baseball games.

But that day was also the day that _everyone_ found out who Eddward Vincent was. And he had an _army_ that was _not_ to be trifled with.

He had Biology II with Emily. She noticed that he was wearing a hat. More specifically it was his Barr tartan golf cap. But what she noticed was that he _never_ took it off. She'd seen him without his hat before. And she'd seen the way he'd react when Kevin tugged on his curls. But why hide the hair if he had nothing to hide, especially since apparently he didn't seem to mind people playing in his hair? And just wouldn't his _bisexual_ _boyfriend_ just _love_ to see him trot around campus with his hair out and a mass of shark fans playing in it? So she decided to teach them both a lesson in keeping their business quiet and to themselves.

After class let out, Edd headed across the quad to meet up with Kevin; they were going to the student union for lunch. Emily chased him down, took off his cap and pulled his hair. When he collapsed, she laughed.

"Thought you didn't have nothing to hide, Edd!," she spat out.

Edd was seeing stars and couldn't breathe. Just as he started to focus, he realized what happened and nearly had a panic attack til he heard a familar voice.

"Young lady, didn't your mother ever teach you to not take what didn't belong to you and to keep your hands to yourself?!," Lynn screamed. "Give me that cap, NOW!"

Kevin had heard the voice, too, but didn't know where it was coming from. All he knew was that a crowd was gathering in the same general vicinity that Edd should have come from by now.

"Why should I?! He's not Irish! And he said he didn't have anything to hide so he doesn't need it!"

The next voice he heard over the small sound of someone stomping on something broke his heart.

 ** _"NO!"_**

 _Shit! EDD!_

Kevin ran to the crowd that parted like the Red Sea to let him in. Although, you kinda have to move when a 6'4 quarterback comes barreling through. What he saw in front of him amazed and frightened him all at once.

Edd was lying on the ground. Lynn was having a staredown with Emily, who had Edd's Barr tartan golf cap _under her foot._ But next to Edd was D'Lynn Moore and her girlfriend Amy Chang. D'Lynn was a power forward for the lady's soccer team. Amy was a journalism major and superb features writer and editor for the school newspaper. Amy also was president of the Japanese Student Union and PCU's Bears and Unicorns, the campus' equivalent to a gay-straight alliance. They were both juniors and had an army of resources at their disposal to help _anyone_ with _anything_ on campus.

And D'Lynn loved Amy like Kevin loved Edd. They were both 5'5, but D'Lynn was black and had a mocha brown complexion that Amy said looked like coffee and was twice as good to wake up to. And her afro was HUGE. Amy wore her hair in a short bob, but had deep red highlights. And as racist as it sounded, nearly everyone on campus called her The Dragon. You did _not_ want to cross her.

Her army of resources and access to the school newspaper had brought down a plagarism scam, gotten a rapist 20 years in prison and bathrooms for transgendered students. And D'Lynn followed her all over campus like a love sick puppy. But Amy was known to bring awesome snacks to soccer practices and games and wore D'Lynn's favorite clothes like a super model. They were a super couple, super cool and right now, super confused.

D'Lynn was a nursing major who was checking on Edd.

"You alright, kid?"

"Y-yes, I think so."

"Dr Vincent, what's going on?," Amy asked.

"This young lady here _assaulted_ my son!"

Then Amy looked at Edd, then back to Lynn. Then she turned to look at Emily.

"Oh, shit. Umm, yeah. If Dr Vincent says you hurt her kid, I'm inclined to believe her. You do realize that if he presses charges, you could get kicked off campus?"

"Why should I?! He's the one always saying he has _nothing to hide_. What's wrong, Edd? Afraid your _boyfriend_ will find out that you don't care who rubs your curly little head down?!"

At this point, Kevin had broken through the crowd, pushed Emily down and picked up Edd's hat.

"HEY!," Emily screamed.

"Kevin, now I _know you know better!_ ," Amy cried.

"He's my boyfriend. She's his roommate's girlfriend and has been acting like a bitch to him because he's gay _and_ he's with me. I'm just defending what's mine."

" _Damnit_ , Kevin. I _think_ I'll be able to fix this, but," and she turned to Emily again, "if you're acting like an ass because he's gay, sweetheart, I _will_ destroy you. As it stands now, this is simple assault. I can get a hate crime charge attached to it just like _that,_ " she finished, snapping her fingers.

Emily suddenly took on appearance of a cornered rat.

 _"You wouldn't?"_

"She _should_. Emily, _what the hell?!_ ," Jeff asked.

Emily's jaw dropped and she was rendered speechless. It was like he had appeared out of nowhere!

Kevin had put his own red snapback on Edd's head. It was too big for him, but it'd have to do til he got his golf cap clean. Edd clung to him so tight Kevin could barely breathe, but he held him just as tight back.

"It's ok, Edd. I'm here."

"I just wanted to go to lunch with you," Edd sniffled into his chest.

"We'll go, we'll go. Right after Amy takes down Emily," Kevin said with the biggest smirk on his face. Edd had sass, but Amy had _resources_.

"Hell is where _they_ need to go!"

"Emily, for the love of God, I don't know where this batch of crazy is coming from, but this is _not_ you! You're hurting people because you don't like that they like to love who they like to love? It doesn't make sense!," Jeff said, grabbing his girlfriend by the shoulders and all but shaking her.

"Maybe you don't know me as well as you thought," Emily retorted.

Jeff dropped his hands off of her.

"Maybe I don't," he said softly. The kid looked heartbroken.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, _whoa!_ _Are_ _you_ _breaking up with_ _me?!,_ " Emily squeaked.

Jeff took a deep breath. A year. It was a good year, but there it was and now it was gone. Just like that. He couldn't be with someone so hateful.

"Yeah, I am. Emily, I can't be with someone who is overly concerned about other people's love lives when they're not even affecting her own. Edd was right, your judgements of other people based off of who they appear to be are wrong. _So wrong_. And I just _can't_ anymore. I gotta go." And with that he walked away.

Emily turned angry, tear filled eyes on Edd and Kevin. Screaming with rage, she made a beeline for the boys, but Lynn stopped her with a good old fashioned clothesline.

"You hurt my baby, I hurt you," she said as she knelt over the fallen girl. "And I'll see you in the freshman pre-med seminar on Thursday. Don't be late."

Emily nodded as best she could and quickly got back on her feet before running away from the crowd and disappearing into the mass of students on the quad.

It was then that Edd suddenly remembered why his mother was in town. She was a part of a panel of PCU alumni who gave a seminar on what to expect in the pre-med classes to freshman pre-med students everyday the first week of school. She must have rememebered Emily's name and checked the list to see if/when she was supposed to be there. Now Lynn was just giving a talk, she had no say in Emily's standings in her classes. But after she assaulted Edd, Lynn was _definitely_ gonna put the fear of God and Momma Marion into her.

The crowd, their opinons on the situation not being all that valid to those involved had dispersed at this point. D'Lynn and Amy turned to check on Kevin and Double D.

"Sup, Barr," D'Lynn said. "So this cutie is with you, huh?"

Kevin looked over his head to her and did his best to mimic the seagulls from Finding Nemo. Edd looked up at him with a sly grin on his face.

"I thought you liked penguins?"

"And now I'm seeing why I like you so much. Your hair makes you look like one."

"I bet you can make him walk like one, too, huh, Kev?," Amy snickered.

Edd turned _red_. Kevin laughed and made introductions.

" _You're_ the shark!?," Amy yelled. "Oh, my god! I need to do an interview with you! How soon can you be you free?!"

"Thursday after 1 but I have practice at three."

"My office. 130. McWilliams building. The newspaper offices are in the basement. We have the entire space to ourselves. Just walk in and ask for me," Amy said practically jumping with excitement. She was gonna get the scoop of the year! And she wanted to celebrate. Food was in order.

"C'mon, L Boogie. I want Chinese."

"But, Baby, you're _Japanese._ "

"Momma wants some eggrolls! Is that my top?"

"Are those my pants?"

"And if you want to see them on your floor again, you'll get me eggrolls," Amy smirked.

"Gotta go, boys! My baby wants eggrolls!," D'Lynn called over her shoulder as she grabbed Amy's hand and made her way to the student union's food court.

Lynn walked up to the boys and drew them into a group hug.

"Are you alright, Eddward?"

"I will be, Mother."

" _God_ , I hate that girl."

 _"Mother_."

"Don't you ' _Mother_ ' me, young man! She's a terrible person. And I know terrible people because I've been one."

"And you've come a long way, Dr V," Kevin said.

"Yes, I suppose I have. But I had good teachers and people willing to help and guide me. I'm sure _she's_ a lost cause. No matter. She's gone now." Looking at her watch, she continued, "And I must be going, too! I have lunch with Dean McAdams today! Eddward, you call me if _anything else happens!_ Do you understand me, son?"

"Yes, Mother."

"Good." She then pulled her wallet out of her purse and gave Kevin a $20 bill. "Lunch is on me. Keep defending what's _ours,_ you hear me, young man?"

"Sure thing, Dr V."

She kissed Edd on the cheek and jogged as fast as her heels could take her to the Administration Building.

"What's _my_ baby want for lunch?"

" _You_ , but I'll settle for pizza."

"Pizza it is! You can have _me_ for date night tonight. I'm thinking snacks and cuddles and Netflix."

Edd went to cup Kevin's face in his hands. As he drew him in for a kiss he said, "Best. Idea. Ever."


	101. Chapter 101

By the end of lunch, it was apparent the shark had the quarterback, the quarterback _loved_ the shark and there was a Momma Shark willing to take you out if you messed with her kid. _Geeze, word traveled fast!_

Amy and D'Lynn stopped by the boys table with a Bear and Unicorns pin for Edd, Kevin got one last year at their table during the Student Involvement Fair.

"He came by the table last fall and _we never saw him again_ ," Amy said.

"I was busy!"

Amy laughed.

"I kid, I kid! And I get it Edd, but if you're not too busy after swim season, we meet here in the student union in room 203 at 4 every Wednesday."

Edd smiled and said, "I'll consider it." Kevin knew right then that he'd go. He did _everything_ he considered. Except call Nat, Nat. No one knew why. It was just something they all accepted. Except Nat.

"You should at least walk through the Involvment Fair next week, Babe," Kevin said. "One, there's tons of info about things that you may not be able to do _now_ , but you can _next semester_. And _two,_ they hand out TONS of free stuff. It's actually pretty cool."

"I'll consider it."

"Ok ladies, he'll be by your table then!"

"KEVIN!"

Kevin waved him off.

Amy, seeing the exchange for what it was, grinned.

"I'll see you at the table next week, Edd! C'mon, Lusciousness! I need more sweet and sour sauce."

"But you're already sweet enough, Baby Love!"

"And I'm about to be sour if I don't get anymore sauce."

D'Lynn took off for the condiment table. Amy followed her shaking her and head and muttering, " _God_ , I love that woman."

"They seem nice," Edd said over his fourth slice of pizza. His experience on the quad left him ravenous and the greasy carbs were helping ease his hurt feelngs. He knew he'd work it all off in the pool later so he didn't care how much he ate.

"They're really cool. Amy saw me moping in Biology last year and when she asked what was wrong, I told her about how you'd love the class. She's been with D since 10th grade, but they went to different high schools. So she kinda understood my pain."

Edd took Kevin's free hand in his.

"That bad, huh?"

 _"Terrible."_

"Well, I'm here _now_ ," Edd said with that _oh so adorkable_ grin on his face.

Kevin leaned over and gave him a sloppy pizza sauce covered kiss and snickered when the ravenette sputtered.

" _Really_ , Kevin?," Edd said as he grabbed a handful of napkins to get the sauce off his face.

"You love me!"

"I do. And I love pizza. Just didn't think that I needed them both on my face at the same time."

Kevin laughed.

"There's my sassy man. And you missed a spot."

"What? Where?," Edd asked diving into his messenger bag to get his compact mirror out. But Kevin had moved into the seat next to him and leaned over to place a cleanier, more gentle kiss on his forehead.

"Here."

A kiss to the tip of his nose.

"Here."

And then he hovered over his mouth and relished in the sound of Edd's breath catching in the back of his throat and the slight heat he could feel radiating from the genius' cheeks .

"Here."

And then he kissed him full on. And a split second later Max was heard yelling something at them and Kevin jumped and almost pulled away before Edd pulled him back and drove the kiss deeper. Sure, they were in public and yeah, Max was yelling but Edd just couldn't bring himself to care. But eventually, Edd needed to breathe. When he looked up, he saw a _fuming_ phoenix standing next to their table.

"I just came to tell you, that since Jeff is _your_ roommate, _you_ get to play wingman at the BBQ on Saturday."

Waving off Edd's protests, he continued, "I know he just broke up with that bitch he was with, but I _will not_ have him moping at my party. One of the best ways to get over someone is to get under someone else."

"Max! That's hardly an appropriate way to deal with one's feelings following heartbreak."

"And I'd rather he _not_ get Ben and Jerry's stuck to those strong thighs of his. I know you've got Big Red here thing's, too. But when you're at _your_ house, you help _your_ teammate. I've invited the lady's swim team, so pussy abounds. If you can pull this tall drink of strawberry YooHoo, you can get Jeffery laid. You're The Shark. I'm gonna need you to take a bite outta some love pie for the team." Softening his flame, he continued. "And I heard what happened on the quad today. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. _I don't know where_ my mother popped out from, but I'm OK."

"Let me tell you a little something about your Mommy Dearest. In the few classes she's been a guest professor for us, she's been pretty fair. But if you _ever_ got out of line by either being too loud in her class or being late all the time, she'd rain fury on you like a Georgia thunderstorm. And it was always a _glorious_ thing to watch."

Edd cocked a brow.

"Having been on the receiving end of that fury, I beg to differ, but I'm glad she's at least consistent."

"You're her kid, Edd. You don't see the glory like I do. I went pre-med because of her last fall. She's really an amazing teacher."

"I'm not going to argue that fact, Max. She is my mother afterall and my first teacher. But let's be honest, she's _scary_ when she's angry."

Kevin and Max laughed.

"Like you're _not_ , Babe?!," Kevin asked. Turning to Max he told him how Edd took down a rivial swimmer in a game of Say Uncle. Max was in the floor giggling when he was done. Edd was positively _pink._

"He had it coming!," Edd protested.

"Yeah, because he ran into your knife _ten times!,_ " Max giggled.

Edd did his best to hide under Kevin's snapback.

"Look, Edd, she's your mom and she loves you. It's good to have family support. And since the swim team is now a part of your extended family, _you_ are gonna help your bro Jeff out on Saturday! TaTa!," Max said as he sashayed away.

Edd sighed and started to pout. Kevin pulled him into his lap.

"What's on your mind, kid?," Kevin asked as he nuzzled his face into the crook of Edd's shoulder.

"How am I supposed to be a wingman?! I don't know how to do that stuff!"

"I'll help you. Like I said, I'll come and I won't leave your side. You've got me, D, and you've got this."

Edd pulled back and gave him a small blushing smile.

"You still got me?"

"I do. I'm in too deep to let go now."

Edd leaned down and gave him a sweet kiss.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now, let's get you to class."

"Can we stop by the bookstore first? I like your hat, but I'm just not comfortable wearing it for the rest of today. It's too big. I need a new one."

Kevin bought him three.


	102. Chapter 102

**Author's Note: Sometimes, after I write big dramatic scenes, I feel stuck. Like I'm trudging through writer's block. But I think I've found my cure. IT'S YOU GUYS! You're writing sustains me. So go write something!**

 **And to my latest Guest reviewer, I'm not even close to being done, yet! Y'all will know when it's done when it's marked, "Complete." Til then, ready your RSS feeds, bookmarks and inboxes. Momma's updating and I'm going in!**

 **Also, I just got done watching The Wiz Live on NBC tonight and I SWEAR TO GOD, if NBC doesn't win a Golden Globe or Emmy for that _superb_ production, I just might need bail money. Also, I know that I want the movie on dvd and the soundtract for Christmas and/or my birthday. Which is THREE WEEKS FROM TODAY! You've been warned. Also, my mom told me that Bounce TV is showing THE ORIGINAL MOVIE on Saturday night. Check your local listings! Anywho...**

 **Here's more show!**

Edd had one more class after lunch, and then an hour break before practice. He headed back to his dorm room and simultaneously prayed that Jeffery would and wouldn't be there, too. He knew he needed to talk to him, but the whole situation had him nervous. He broke up with his girlfriend over how she treated him. That's gotta be a new record or something, _right?_

Jeffery was home. And faceplanted in his bed with Sam Smith playing on his laptop. On the one hand, at least it wasn't _Adele_. On the other hand, no sad songs. No moping allowed!

 _"Jeffery_."

Jeffery just waved him off.

"C'mon, we gotta talk about this."

"Nope."

"For the record, Max wants me to play your wingman on Saturday."

 _That_ got Jeffery's attention. He was up like a shot.

"REALLY?! It hasn't even been 4 hours, yet! And how'd he know?"

"Word travels fast, my friend. I'm _really_ sorry, Jeffery."

"Don't be. Now that I _think_ about it, I should of seen the signs. But it was just weird, you know. None of her friends or family are homophobic. Her mom's best friend of damn near 30 years is gay and has, like, 3 kids with her wife. They get together all the time. I don't know what happened..."

"Everybody's different. My mom wasn't always so supportive, but she's come around. Maybe Emily just had an experience that sent her in the _opposite_ direction."

"I can't say _what_ kind of experience she would have had to have had to make her be so mean to you. I'm sorry, dude."

"Don't be. Emily has to pay for the consequences of her own actions. It makes no sense for me to punish _you_ for _her_ sins."

"Thanks, man. Ugh. Look, I'll talk to people on Saturday, but I make no promises to get laid. I don't care what the flamer says."

 _"Noted."_

Practice was tough as usual, but his teammates where more than happy to build up his army. Even Max tempered his usual reactions to seeing Kevin when the quarterback came to walk Edd back to the dorms after practice.

"Is Marshall okay, D?," Kevin asked when they got back to Edd's room. Kevin was sitting on the toilet while Edd was in the shower. Jeff had showered at the gym and was headed to dinner.

"I think he's just trying to be supportive of me after what happened on the quad today."

"Speaking of, got an FB message from Amy about that."

"Oh, yeah?," the ravenette asked before sputtering. Kevin shook his head because he knew Edd nearly got shampoo in his eyes.

"Yeah, she said that your mom reported Emily to the student disciplinary committee for sexual harrasment and assault. Just means that they'll want to talk to you, me, Amy, D'Lynn and Jeff because we're all direct witness to what happened today or have been involved in this stupid situation from the jump."

"So what happens next? Is it like peer mediation when we were at Peach Creek?"

"Sorta, considering that she actually incapacitated you, though, she could get kicked off campus because that _is_ assault. And there's a no tolerance policy for stuff like that."

Edd took a breath and turned off the water.

"Towel, please?"

Kevin handed him a towel and grabbed his second smaller towel for his hair.

Edd stepped out the shower and it took Kevin's breath away. The swimmer looked _good._ Edd blushed. Focusing on the more serious matter at hand, Kevin went on.

"Amy will let us know when we gotta go talk to them. Just tell the truth about what happened and then we'll go from there," he said as he dried Edd's curls.

Edd pulled him into a tight hug. Kevin knew what that meant. Kid was still a little freaked out.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there, Edd. And don't say it's ok because we both it isn't."

"Well, I'm not going to lie. I am upset you weren't there right away. But it's probably for the best. You'd punched her otherwise. And then _you'd_ be the one in trouble. I can't have that. I need you here."

"I'm staying," Kevin said softly as he ran a hand through his curls before leaning in for a kiss.

They had dinner at Harper Hall. Kevin was right, it wasn't too bad. Clean and bright with great views of campus and a few more offerings than their dorm's cafeteria. The salad bar was expansive, there was a grill for steaks and a smoker out back for smoking meat cuts like ribs and brisket.

"Ok, Kev, _this_ is fancy."

"Yeah, it's the biggest hall on campus so they have more people to take care of which means more money which means better food," Kevin said as he attacked a pork rib, drizzled in BBQ sauce.

"You are a carnivore, my dear," Edd said over his Ceasar salad.

"And you're a rabbit. Which is meat. Which means I'm gonna eat you later."

Edd nearly choked and Kevin had the biggest shiteating grin on his face.

Spencer, Sam and a few of the other players walked up.

"Dude, why's your man all red, Barr?," Sam asked.

Kevin's grin got bigger. Spencer put his hands up defensively.

"DO NOT want to know, dude. Edd, how you doing?"

Edd looked around to see about a half dozen concerned faces belonged to PCU's roughest and rowdiest.

"I'm _fine_ , gentlemen. It's my roommate I'm a bit more concerned about."

Sam gave a small laugh.

"Don't worry, dude. I heard the lady's swim team is supposed to be at your shindig and if it's anything like the joint party they had two years ago, your roommate will be _just fine_."

Edd looked slightly horrified. _What happened two years ago?!_

Spencer shook his head.

"They moved out of that house last year, remember? No more slip and slides."

Sam groaned and facepalmed.

"And this is just a guys swim team party," Kevin said. "Ladies are for eye candy only."

" _Oh, I like_ eye candy," Sam said. "What time's the party start, Edd?"

"2."

"Awesome, I'll swing by. Now, where's the grill, because I need a steak."

"You _are_ a steak," a brunette said, slinking by and running a hand down Sam's arm.

"Well, _hello there._ I gotta go, guys!," he called over his shoulder as he followed the Lolita away.

"I'd be concerned about his steak if I didn't know he was trying to plant one," Edd mused.

Kevin's teammates looked at his with wide eyes and dropped jaws. Kevin had his hands over his mouth as he tried to cover up his snickering and failing _miserably_ at it.

"What?," he asked, curious as to why they were looking at him like that. One glance at Kevin gave it all away and he blushed.

" _Jesus_ , Edd," Spencer said. Turning to Kevin, he continued, "You didn't tell us he had such a mouth on him."

"He's sassy as fuck, dude. Don't get on his bad side. He'll _destroy_ you."

"I'll keep that in mind. I'm gonna go get Sam's steak. Later, dudes!"

Kevin and Edd waved them off. Then Jamal walked up, a short black girl with an asymmetrical hair cut and an irritated look on her face was about two steps behind him, tapping on her phone.

"Uh, don't wait up, Kev," he said with a sly grin before turning to the girl, "You ready, m'lady?"

"As I'll ever be. Can we go now?"

Jamal threw his arm around her and they walked away but Kevin had a slightly concerned look on his face.

"Is Jamal going to be ok?," Edd asked.

Kevin shrugged. "I dunno. That's Stacy Jefferson. She's the president of the Black Student Union and on their dance team. Girl can be a bit of a man eater if the rumors are true. All I know is that Tiff can't stand her and she can't stand Tiff."

Edd sighed, put his elbows on the table and propped his still slightly baby faced head in his hands. He looked a bit like a bored kidnergartener but Kevin knew that all the drama was getting to him.

"Welcome to college, Babe," Kevin shrugged.

"Your inital greeting was _so_ _much_ better than _all of this_ ," Edd said, gesturing wide with his hands.

Kevin gave him a smirk. Edd went pink.

"Well, I do aim to be a good host. And I'd _love_ to host you tonight. What do you say? My place, say 10?"

"Make it 9."


	103. Chapter 103

Because it was the first day of classes and a Monday, Edd only had four classes to study for at study hall that night. Thing is, two of the classes didn't have homework or barely any readings. He assumed his professors wanted to ease into the school year as much as their students did. He was done with everything by 830.

"How about I get us some snacks and just meet you at your room? You can text me when you get back in," Edd whispered to his boyfriend who still had a bit more work to do. Kevin, being a year a head, had a few more advanced classes than Edd and thus, more work.

Kevin sighed and looked at the pile of work in front of him. Then he faceplanted into it.

 _"Kevin_."

 _"Edd."_

"Ok, do you need help with anything then?"

Kevin looked his favorite tutor in the face and wanted to kick himself. He didn't need help, he just needed to get things _done_.

"No, I don't need any help," he said with a pout as he cupped Edd's face in his hand and rubbed a thumb over a gloriously high cheekbone. Edd was gonna knock 'em dead once he grew out of this baby face!

"Go get snacks."

"Any requests?"

"Popcorn and sodas? We have plenty of candy. I'm thinking of donating some to Student Affairs for Halloween."

"Sounds like a good idea," Edd said as he kissed his check before gathering his things.

"The snacks or the donation?"

"Yes," the ravenette said with a wink. "Now kiss me before I go and give me something to remember you by."

Kevin couldn't deny him.

Edd walked to the gas station across the street from the library and got their sodas. Orange Fanta for Kevin and Strawberry for himself. It only took him 10 minutes to walk back to his room. He had popcorn in there, so the only thing he had to do was get ready for the next day while he waited on Kevin to come back.

But there was a knock at the door. He knew it couldn't have been Kevin otherwise he'd seen him on his walk back. Only the swim team and a few guys from the football team knew where he actually lived. That left one person.

 _Emily_.

He quickly found a hat and went to the door. Peeking out the peephole, he saw that he was correct.

 _Oh, joy!_

"Jeffery's not here, Emily," he said as he opened the door.

And there the blond stood, scowling at him.

"And yet, you _are_."

"I _live_ here, Emily. I'm _not_ going anywhere," Edd said as he crossed his arms and leaned aganst the doorframe.

"And yet, I just may have to because of you."

Edd laughed his little laugh that meant a _reading_ was about to come on.

"Ms Richardson, if _you_ had minded _your_ own business, instead of worrying about _mine,_ you wouldn't be in this predicament."

"Jeff _is_ my business. I can't have him getting _ideas_ from the likes of you."

"Jeffery _was_ your business. And he wouldn't get any _'ideas'_ from me. Whether he's gay or straight or bi or even transgendered or queer, _he_ is the one that has to live with whatever choices _he_ makes in life. _I_ cannot influence anything. I can be a supportive friend and ally, but any 'influences' would have already been made by now if he was honest with himself. And if he isnt, _he_ has to live with that, too. _My_ being gay has nothing to do with how _Jeffery_ lives _his_ life."

 _"Oh please! All_ of you gays are trying to make _everyone_ be just like you and like your stupid, sick lives. My mom's so called best friend has _always_ been on her about her life would be better if she were gay"

"Emily, the only thing I've ever tried to do is mind my own business and live my life how I see fit. _You_ are the one making wild assumptions that have no basis in reality. If your mother were gay, don't you think she'd come out by now?!"

Emily threw her hands up and paced in front of the door in frustration.

"Don't _you_ _want_ him?!"

And there it was. This was insecurity and fear with a tad bit of jealously sprinkled on top. Edd got to live and share an existence with the boy she couldn't in a way she couldn't. And her opportunity to do so was already gone. She blew it all over the quad.

"The only person I want to be with, _I am with_."

"So Jeff isn't good enough for you?"

"As a _boyfriend_? No. He's a great person but not my type."

"Oh."

 _"Oh, indeed."_

Edd's phone buzzed with a new text alert. He checked his watch. 930PM.

"And my type of person is taking me on a movie date tonight, so if you excuse me, I must be going," Edd said, standing to his full height. The girl shrunk back a bit. She may have regarded him a dimunitive and weak before because of his sexual orientaition, but Eddward Vincent was far from _that_. He was plenty strong and had his own army at his disposal. He'd only been in town for two weeks and he'd already knocked a townie down.

"Um, yeah. Whatever. Tell Jeff I just want my stuff back."

"Noted," Edd said as he shut the door. Then he checked his phone.

MyKev: I'm back. Where's my angel?

Edd quickly texted him back: Flying to you now! :):):)

After leaving a note for Jeff about Emily stopping by for her things, he packed an overnight bag for Kevin's, grabbed his messenger bag that was already ready for the next school day, their snacks headed down to Kevin's room. He was giddy. He couldn't quite put his finger on why, though.

Standing in front of Kevin's door, it hit him. He had wanted to spend the night at Kevin's all of last year, but couldn't. Things just didn't work out that way. But now they had a date night in Kevin's room. And was sure he'd be limping in the morning.

He couldn't wait.

Kevin answered the door as soon as he knocked, pulled him inside and had his tongue in his mouth as he backed Edd into the door and locked it. And with that tongue, came a jawbreaker.

Breaking the kiss, Kevin said, "You're gonna need that. Consider it your muzzle."

Edd never knew a muzzle could be so sweet.

But Kevin wanted to take his time. They had late starts on Tuesdays and Thursdays, so they could sleep in, which meant the night could go longer than it usually did. He slide Edd's new PCU beanie off his head and ran a hand through his curls as he pulled Edd in for a hug. Except Edd couldn't hug him back because his hands were still full.

Kevin feigned disappointment as he took Edd's things away and set them up in their designated spaces on his side of the room. Thankfully, it was on the wall with the windows instead of the door. The dorm bulilding itself was pretty well built and the rooms were solid. You couldn't hear your neighbors but people in the hallways could hear you. Kevin didn't want any of Edd's noises getting out, so the further away from the door the better.

"What are we watching?," Edd asked with his head cocked to the tv. It was off, but he knew that because Kevin had gotten a Chromecast stick as a graduation present, they could stream tons of stuff. He'd even gotten him to watch a few Korean dramas and some anime off Crunchyroll because of it.

" _Spotify_."

Edd's eyes went wide with delight. _Music only! Score!_

"Great minds think alike," the swimmer said, slinking his arms around Kevin from behind as the quarterback set the tv up.

"Oh, yeah?"

Feeling Edd's face nod into his shoulderblades warmed Kevin's heart. Edd wanted this as much as he did. Edd usually did, but taking initiative in planning romantic nights like this was Kevin's forte.

Once the music app was connected to the tv and Michael Buble's version of You and I started to play, Kevin pulled Edd from behind him and into his arms for a slow dance.

 _Oh, how Edd missed this_. They hadn't had a chance to slow dance since one of their last nights in Peach Creek.

Kevin leaned down for a kiss and quickly discovered that the jaw breaker was a _fucking fanstastic_ idea. Edd's kisses tasted sickeningly candy sweet, but the jawbreaker wasn't so big that it'd get in the way of deep kisses or dissolve too quickly, either. He was gonna need Edd quiet tonight, but he didn't want him to choke.

Kisses turned into touches, touches turned into shirts being abandoned and pants soon followed. Soon Edd was on his back and Kevin had his cock in his mouth with his tongue doing sinful, sinful things to him.

Edd thought Kevin was going to go for the main event when he pulled off of him, but Kevin only went lower. He kissed the far inside corners of each thigh before taking Edd's testicles in his mouth.

Edd _groaned_. Whatever the jock was up to, Edd couldn't say he didn't like it, but _this is new._ Kevin just enjoyed watching his eyes roll into the back of his head and candied drool slide oout of his mouth.

After dropping his testicles with a slight suck and little kiss, Kevin set about doing what he came between Edd's goregous legs to do in the first place.

Quickly wrapping Edd's legs behind his around his neck, Kevin placed a gentle kiss to each ass cheek, and then went straight for Edd's hole.

Edd had definitely stiffened up at this point was trying to protest Kevin's actions but couldn't because 1) you don't talk with your mouth full and his was full of jawbreaker and drool and 2) Kevin's speed wouldn't let his brain form a cohesive thought since they started kissing. A hand in his hair and on the small of his back. Strong arms holding him close. I love yous being whispered in his ears. Edd was _gone_.

And now he was _screaming_ in near frightened ecstasy around his jawbreaker. Why was Kevin's face down that far let alone where his tongue was?! And why did it feel so damn _good?!_

Kevin had no problems with this position because he knew Edd. Next to Howie Mandel, Edd was probably the cleanest guy on the planet. If he showered alone, he'd come out pink from his scrub downs. His skin always tasted so sweet and clean. And he just naturally smelled good, too. Edd didn't need extra scents. Edd was delicious as is. And that plump little ass of his was like cake and Kevin was on a cheat day. That cake was going _down!_

And down it went. Kevin's tongue couldn't reach his prostate, which was probably just as well as Edd had a pretty tight grip on what little of Kevn's tongue he had up his ass. Then he added his middle finger and Edd burst into tears as his moans were hitting all of Kevin's high notes.

 _But Kevin wanted more._

Still keeping his middle finger inside to play with Edd's prostate like he was mad scientist who had found the giant red button and just _had_ to push it til there was nothing left, Kevin grabbed a baby wipe off his nightstand and wiped his face. Then he grabbed a piece of gum and gave it a few quick chews and a now _sobbing_ Edd a wink with his bad boy smirk _on blast_ before spiting it out into the trash can next to the bed. Then he grabbed the two condoms he had under the pillow and wrapped them both up with one hand.

Taking the bottle lube in his mouth, he used his teeth to squeeze out what he needed and applied an ample amount to his cock and Edd's ass. His finger was quickly replaced by his dick and Edd's hands on his hips. Big sapphire desired filled eyes looked up at him in pleading ectasy.

 _"Pleeeeeease, Kevin,"_ Edd drawled out. _"Pleaseohpleaseohpleaseohplease."_

 _"Gladly,"_ Kevin replied as he slowly pulled out, taking in Edd's gasp of relief and ramming back in smiling at his moan of ectasy. Lifting the genius to place him in his lap, he tilted Edd's head up to get a jawbreaker sweentened kiss. He kept an arm wrapped around the small of Edd's back to lift him up and down on his cock and the other stayed in his hair as Kevin kissed all the jawbreaker's sweetness off of Edd's face and out of his mouth.

After one particularly strong thrust, Edd bit down so hard on the jawbreaker, it broke in half. He passed one half to Kevin during another feverish kiss and pulled him close and whined his need into Kevin's shoulder.

"Close?," Kevin panted out.

The ravenette kissed him _hard_ in response. So Kevin reached between them and grabbed Edd's cock to thrust it just the way he liked it. Edd responsed by wrapping his arms around his neck and giving a small cry of relief, before squeezing him tight, biting his bottom lip so hard it bled as he held back a scream in his mouth as best he could and came. His ass' vice like grip on Kevin's cock, made the redhead see stars and he fell back into the sheets on a low moan holding a now boneless Edd close to him as he did so.

Once they came down off their orgasmic high, Edd looked up at his sweet Adnois with a grin.

"I'm gonna need to brush my teeth before we do that again. Because we _will_ be doing that again."

Student Affairs got extra candy from Kevin that Halloween. But no jawbreakers.


	104. Chapter 104

Kevin didn't let Edd brush his teeth right away. There were snacks to eat and cuddles to be had. They didn't crash right way because they were both still on a bit of a sugar high and knew they could sleep in. But a shower was needed and had. When they got out, Edd asked to borrow a shirt to sleep in. When Kevin turned around to hand him one, his jaw dropped.

 _Edd was wearing yoga pants._

"Put the shirt on now and _don't_ turn around," Kevin ordered.

Edd worriedly did as he was told and Kevin quickly drew him in for a hug.

"Are those _yoga pants_ , Eddward?" Kevin's voice was low. He was damn near growling. And he called Edd by his _birthname,_ something he _rarely_ did. He'd call him a 'dweeb' or a 'dork' before he called him 'Eddward.'

"Y-yes. Why?"

Then Edd realized _why_ Kevin was so wound up as he hands slowly went under Edd's borrowed shirt and gripped his ass as the red head whined into the crook of his shoulder. Kevin was having the same reaction nearly every other man on the planet had when confronted by the one you love in a pair of the clingest pants on the planet. Only leggings came close to getting a similar reaction.

"I do yoga, Kevin. So yes, I have yoga pants."

Kevin just whined some more. Edd giggled.

"Not funny, Vincent! You don't understand what yoga pants can do to a guy!"

"I'm getting a pretty good idea here," Edd replied as he placed his hands on top of Kevin's and looked the red head in the eye.

"You're not allowed out of the room in these. Those pants stay here. On my floor."

"Kevin, you're being silly. But I'll leave a couple pairs here just for you."

Kevin's eyes grew wide.

 _"How many do you own?!"_

"Eight. One for everyday of the week and laundry day. You should see the royal blue one's I have."

 _Kevin stopped breathing_. A quick kiss from Edd fixed that.

"You're _killing_ me, Dork."

"I'd rather not. I like having you around," Edd said as he went to sit on the bed and cracked open his soda. "And this is coming from the man who nearly gave me a heart attack because he thought my ass would make a good snack."

"Told you I'd eat you," Kevin smirked as he slinked into the bed beside him and drew him into his arms. Edd quickly went red.

 _"Be that as it may_ , how much porn did you watch last year?!"

Kevin laughed and turned a delightful shade of pink.

"I _missed you_ , OK? And there's so much that I wanted to do to you _here_. Not in a hotel. Not at home. _Here_. You being here means I don't have to hold back. We can have fun and it's just the two of us so things seem steady again."

Edd was starting to see what that year apart did to Kevin. Everytime they were alone then was _special_. Sure things would occasionally get rough and the reindeer games could get wild, but _a lot of love_ was made then. The connections made were so deep because the chances to grab them went by so quick. _Now_ , they could get back into the groove of being a couple and doing things that couples did. But they had a lot of time to make up for.

Edd crawled into his lap. It was one of his favorite places on earth to be. Kevin pulled him close.

"I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere. So, let's make a deal. Wherever your twisted imagination wants to go, we'll go there. Just don't get us arrested for public indecency and make sure I have a jawbreaker if I need one."

He held up a pinky.

"Deal?"

"Deal."

The kiss that sealed it was one of the sweetest either had ever had.

They spent the rest of the night cuddling and talking and tapping into the treasure trove of candy Charles sent.

"How are your friends?," Kevin asked as he popped Skittles into Edd's mouth.

"They're all right. Eddy says he's up to his eyeballs in art supplies, but Ed and May had a good showing at a recent student art show, so I guess it's worth it. And Lee is paying for his new gym membership because he said that if she didn't want him to get fat off her cooking, she'd pay to help him keep it off."

Kevin laughed.

"He scammed his girlfriend into making a deal to not let him get fat?"

"Apparently. That's on her, though! I _refuse_ to pay for his scams anymore!"

"That's my good boy," he said as he went for a kiss that was eagerly returned. "How's the heiress?"

"She's fine. She's picked up surfing. And she's going to Kansas City to see Rolf for Labor Day. I think that's their new thing now. And Rave keeps complaining about this new girl in his acting classes. I think we may need to come up with an alibi for him."

"That bad? Nat was saying he was being a Super Diva about school."

"When is James _not_ being a Super Diva? Although this one has me worried because she's dressing in drag to get guy parts, but it seems that he's judged more harshly if he does the same."

"At _Julliard?_ "

"Moreso the students than the teachers. The teachers like it. They say it's challenging to take risks like that. The students... _well_ , we _know_ how _they_ can be."

"Any word on your new recruit?"

"He'll be at the party on Saturday. Transfer _finally_ came through. I haven't met him, yet, though. None of us have. Coach wants to have a mini team meeting at Noon on Saturday to meet him, so I'll have to head over there earlier than we planned.

"No big, we can still do breakfast. Plus, that's one more person to help you clean up."

Edd considered that and shrugged. Then he leaned in for a kiss.

"Love you."

Kevin's kiss was as sweet as ever.

"Love you, too."

"How are your friends?"

"Nazz says she and Marie have turned into an old married couple, but she seems happy about it. Nat's trying his hardest to stay out of Rave's hair. Everytime he goes to campus to see him, apparently people accuse him of buying Rave's slot there."

"What? Why?"

"They say because his family is so involved in casting and scouting, that Rave got in because Nat wanted him there. So if Nat's on campus, Rave's his sugar baby."

Edd's eyes went wide. No wonder his friend was so pissy about this girl in his classes and worked up about auditions. No one believed he had _earned_ the right to be there.

"Geeze."

Then he shook his head. Maybe Eddy was right. Rave in New York could be an explosion of mythical proportions and _not_ in a good way.

"I think they'll be fine. As long as they meet at NYU or Warton's campus or even off campus, things will be fine."

"I hope so. We need to make plans to see one of his show this year, though. Give him some family support so people see that it's not just Nathan who has his back in this."

"Good idea."

Then Kevin leaned in for a kiss.

"My man has all the good plans."

And _Kevin's_ plans for that kiss flew out the window when Edd took control of it. When they came up for air, Edd said, "I love when a plan comes together."

Kevin decided then to start working on the plan that would keep them together forever.


	105. Chapter 105

**Author's Note: I am now tied for the longest KevEdd fanfic I've ever seen. Ed-ulation on AO3 has 105 chapters as well. It's a lovely compilation of drabbles and one shots. Lesson One and Lesson Two are my faves. DO NOT READ All Hallows unless you're into death, darkness and your soul dying.** ** _Jesus_** **. And I'm so dead serious when I say this, if you are gay, bi, trans, queer, gender fluid, questioning or anywhere on the spectrum of human sexuality and feel unsafe, sad or otherwise** ** _not in a good place, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE reach out!_** **I want you to live your** ** _best_** **life! LOVE YOU!**

 **JJJester, My _First_ Mate, Welcome to the Ship. Hoist the main sails! We sail at dawn!**

 **Here's more show!**

Edd went to his interview with Amy on Thursday after sneaking into the seminar his mom was at. Emily _was_ there and _withering_ under her gaze. He had to smile. Yeah, his mom was a scary Mama Bear, but she was _his_ scary Mama Bear. She _had_ come a long way. And watching _Emily_ be the bearer of her fury _was glorious. Especially_ when she caught his eye and gave him a small smile before shooting Emily a a slight death glare _just because_.

Max and Coach Johnson even said he could be late to practice because the swim team couldn't get better PR than a top ranked swimmer, who was the son of distinguished alumni, getting write ups in the student newspaper _and_ alumni magazine. They were beating out the football team for space and weren't about to make it hard on the ravenette to do the interview.

"Here's the deal," Amy said after they settled down, "it's gonna be a basic write up. We'll talk about how you broke your records and got your scholarship to the swim team and that nice science research grant you got. _Now, I_ want to do a feature on you and Kevin in October for Rainbow Week, too, but you got some time to think about that. But this article is coming out next Thursday. We go to print on Tuesday and I'll email you a copy of it this weekend so you can see it before it hits the press and we can go over what needs to be changed if you don't like something. Cool?"

"Cool."

"Awesome. Now talk to me Edd. _Who are you?_ "

And Edd and Amy spent a good hour and half talking about Edd. He was pretty used to doing so because Princess did all his write ups when they were in high school. But still he was nervous about seeing the article. This article would go online across _every_ social media platform to _thousands_ of students and alumni around the world. But then he rememered what Kevin said, _"Now_ _ **everyone**_ _will know what I've known for three years; the revenge of the nerds doesn't mean taking down assholes. It just means you're doing your own thing and can't nobody stand in the way of that."_ All Edd had ever really wanted to do was live his own life. Now he was.

On Friday, he and Kevin went out to Davey's. Kevin wanted to shoot some pool and Edd just wanted to destress from the week he had. Tiffany came out with a few of her sorority sisters. And so did Stacy. Edd saw why they hated each other. It wasn't that their sororities hated each other. It was the fact that the girls had been roommates when they pledged and Stacy made a point to make it seem like she was in the better organization.

This, on top of trying to make Tiffany feel guilty for being adopted into a white family and spread rumors that the only reason she was at PCU was because of her dad and couldn't get in anywhere else, despite the fact that she made the Dean's Honor Roll every semester and was in several honor societies. It was not an easy semester for the strawberry blond. After Tiffany started dating Spencer, it got worst. Because Spencer wouldn't have her, she went after just about every cute athlete she thought she could get her claws in.

And now she was shooting Kevin death glares because Jamal didn't act like a victim to her charms. He took their hook ups with a grain of salt and made margaritas with it at the lacrosse house. And gave them to girls on the soccer and vollyball teams. He was as excited about the lady's swim team coming to the swim team BBQ party the next day as Sam was. Kid was enjoying his fair share of college _experiences._ Kevin and Edd just made sure he had plenty of condoms and called if he needed a ride.

Kevin just rolled his eyes at Stacy. Tiffany's sorority sisters thought Edd was _adorable_. Then he hit the dance floor with them. And they all fell in _love_ with him.

"Dude, you're lucky he's gay, or my girls would be eating him alive," Tiffany told Kevin as she took a weak shot on the pool table.

"I'm just lucky he's dating me," Kevin said.

"Dude, you're awesome, why wouldn't he date you?"

"I wasn't always the best person to him. Kid has the biggest heart in the state."

" _Well_ , now it's yours. Red ball, corner pocket."

She missed. Kevin laughed.

"Yeah, it's _mine_. So tell your sisters to _chill_."

" _Noted!_ ," Tiffany laughed.

Kevin managed to pull Edd away from the gaggle of sorority girls to sneak in a few dances himself.

"Having fun?," he asked during a slow dance to Kelly Clarkson's Beautiful Disaster.

"Yeah," Edd said sheepishly. He never really thought he'd like to go out like this. "The girls want me to go to their party next week."

 _"Go."_

 _"Really?!"_

"Why not? You're having fun here. You'll prolly have fun there, too. Take Jamal. And Jeff. Make it a thing. When is it?"

"Next Wednesday."

"Even better. You can stay out late and sleep in."

"What about _you?_ "

"Meh, I'll be fine. Go have fun with the Pearls."

"O-okay."

"And then come tell me _all_ about it," he growled in his ear. Edd was so glad the place was as dark as it was, because he was sure he was _purple_.

 _"K-Kevin."_

 _"Edd._ Seriously _,_ though _,_ Babe. Go have fun. _Live_ a little."

"I _live_ plenty, Buster. But if you insist -"

"And I do."

Edd rolled his eyes at Kevin interrupting him. Kevin kissed an apology on his nose.

"Then I'll go."

Kevin gave him a smooch.

"That's what I like to hear."

The next day, at Noon, Kevin drove Edd's car and dropped him off at the swim team's house.

"I'll be back around 2," he said as he helped Edd get cleaning supplies out of the trunk. "It's gonna be great, ok."

"O-ok."

Kevin pulled him into a hug and gave him a sweet kiss.

"GODDAMNIT!," Max yelled from the front door. " _Seriously_ , Vincent?!"

"That's Vincent-Barr, to you, Marshall," the ravenette said, cutting his eyes at the phoenix.

Max went back into the house screaming obscenities. Kevin was leaning against the car laughing, _hard_. Jeff then walked out of the house.

"What the hell did you say to him?!"

"Just let him know what my name, is all," Edd said with a smirk and shrug.

"Vincent-Barr, my ass!," Max screamed from the front door.

" _Oh, that name,_ " Jeff said laughing. "Keep it up! This is awesome! What's all this?"

"Cleaning supplies. We're expecting company. We have to clean up."

"Understood. Let's get inside. The new guy is already here. Later, Kev."

"Bye, cowboy," Edd said as he got one last smooch and went into the house.

The team was gathered in the living room with the coach.

"Ok, I'm not gonna be here long because I know this y'all's thing."

Then he pulled the new kid from the center of the couch,

"This just Justin Lee. He's from Baltimore and came here from the University of Maryland. Like you, Vincent, he's a state ranked champion."

Justin was short, about 5'8, lanky as hell, with a mass of messy curly black hair that rivaled Edd's best bedhead, brown eyes, _smooth_ brown skin, purple rimless glasses and a _killer_ smile.

"Hey, guys," he waved. The team lightly greeted him.

"Ok, you guys have fun getting to know each other and don't get the cops called on you again," Coach Johnson said as he left.

"How many records have you broken?" Edd asked

"Three. 50 yard freestyle and 100 yard breaststroke and 100 yard butterfly. You?"

" _Four_. 50 yard freestyle, 100 yard breaststroke, 100 yard butterfly, 200 yard backstroke."

" _Shit_. What are you, some kinda fish or something?," he laughed.

"Or _something_ ," Edd said smirking.

"Or _something_ , my ass!," Max said. " _He's The Shark_."

" _Really?!"_ Justin looked shocked. He had heard about Edd. But seeing him in person was a bit unexpected.

The genius was dressed in skinny jeans, a black Gir tshirt and a blue plaid button up, red Converse and a black Raving Rabbit's beanie. Most of the pictures in his write ups had him either in the pool or in a cardigan layered over an oxford with a tie and one of his golf caps.

Justin preferred his baggy jeans and purple zip up hoodie that he paired with his Sick Puppies band tee and black Adidas.

"What's your strongest style?"

"Freestyle. You?"

"Same," Edd shrugged.

"How about we do a friendly rivalry?," Max asked. Edd was their best swimmer no doubt, but having another champion in the water was going to make things interesting and get them better chances at winning at meets.

Justin crossed his arms. He liked a challenge. It was why he left Maryland for PCU. PCU had a better swim team, but you don't get as good as they did by just swimming by. They _earned_ that shit.

"I'm interested."

"Edd?," Max asked.

Edd's eyes flared that fire that Princess loved and Kevin would carry a torch for. _Challenge? Bring it!_

"I'm listening."

"Next practice, we're putting your records side by side. Whoever gets to meet or break his record is off practice for the rest of day and can skip study hall. Loser does the team's laundry for the next meet."

Justin shuddered. But Edd just shrugged. He'd skip practice and just study and do homework in his room. Doing laundry was like therapy. He didn't see anything wrong with the bet.

"Oh, and Edd, if you lose, Kevin can't walk you to practice for a week," Max grinned evily.

"DA HELL, MARSHALL?!," Jeff said. The rest of the team either laughed or protested with Jeff.

"Who's Kevin?," Justin asked.

"My _boyfriend_ ," Edd said. "Max has been after him for a _year_."

"How long have y'all been together?," Justin asked

" _Four years_ next week."

" _Jesus_ fucking Christ," Max muttered underneath his breath. He didn't know _that_. No wonder Kevin blew him off so easily. He and Edd were _solid_. _Still_ , a bet's a bet.

"No Kevin. I _mean_ it," Max said pointedly.

"Not cool, dude," Justin said. "You know what, Edd, _I'll_ walk you to practice if you lose.

"HEY!," Max yelled. "Loser walks _me_ to practice."

"You say it like it's a bad thing," Justin smirked. The swim captain was _cute_. And seeing him get flustered over Edd's boyfriend was adorable. He _had_ to get to know him.

The team looked at him with wide eyes and dropped jaws. Did the kid _want_ to get burned?!

Max cocked a brow. New kid had moxie. He liked moxie. Still, he was the new kid. Swim captain is in charge.

"Loser walks me to practice and does the team's laundery for the next meet. Deal?"

"Deal," Edd and Justin said.

"Alright, let's get ready for this party. I've got some ass coming and I want this place looking like we _don't_ live here," Max said.

Edd grabbed a long latex glove.

"Already ahead of you."


	106. Chapter 106

**Author's Note: I need someone to check it for me, but I think my story is now the longest in the KevEdd universe. I think that is worth celebrating. So I'm eating pizza as I type this. Domino's Pepperoni Feast, Brooklyn style crust AND OH MY GAWD! Omnomnomnom! But seriously, I can't type on an empty stomach. So I feel better now which means a better story for YOU! I do it all for you! That and I have this idea in my head that I just can't shake til I type it out. Like an itch that I have to scratch. My name means poet. I am in my element. And that element is FIRE! *flames on***

 **Here's more show!**

Edd led the cleaning charge with Jeff's vote of confidence. It wasn't as bad as the Peach Creek football team's equipment room, or at least it didn't seem that way because everything was spread out across a _house_ and not a 25X25 foot room. The swim team had a Girl's Only bathroom as well, but when Edd was done, both bathrooms were clean enough for any sex to use. Justin helped with getting the grill started. It was a simple BBQ, hot dogs and burgers with all the fixing, chips, all kinds of sodas, water, beer, wine coolers, a keg and "Shark Punch."

The punch was made in a barrel cooler and had _bite_. Hennesey and Crown Royal mixed with ample amounts of Hawaiian Punch and a cornucopia of fruit. The sweetness of the fruit and fruit punch hid the alcohol _very_ well. It wasn't too surprising to be bit by it. Many had been bitten by the swim team because of that punch and today was no exception. Despite Edd's aversion to the alcohol, he mixed the punch to perfection. The chemist in him wouldn't have it any other way. And Max was _thrilled_. If enough people drank it, _the entire team_ would get laid tonight. _Score!_

Kevin was the first to arrive and he had to smile at the sight before him. Edd was laughing and generally having a good time. Shy, awkward, nerdy little Double D had grown up into _Edd_. He was laid back and _calm_. Til Kevin snuck behind him and scared him. But Kevin's quick hands grabbed his soda before he spilled it.

"KEVIN!," Edd said brightly once he realized who had decided to wrap their arms around him.

" _This_ is Kevin?," Justin asked. _Good Lord_ , Edd's boyfriend was an _Adonis_. He could see why Max was gunning for him like he was. Kevin wasn't his type, but gorgeous is gorgeous and Kevin was _gorgeous._

"Kevin, this is Justin. _He's_ the transfer we were waiting on," Edd said by way of introductions.

The two young men shook hands and made some small talk, til Max came back to where they were in the kitchen.

"Well, look what the cat drug in?," Max sassed. Edd may have Kevin, but Max is not blind or dead. "How's the Bears number two who should be _my_ number one?"

"The Bears _number one_ is doing just fine," the red head smirked.

Edd and Max's jaws _dropped._

" _WHAT?!_ ," they both said at once.

"Oh, yeah. I'm the number one now because Jesse transfered back to Alabama. Wanted to be closer to family and his girlfriend is pregnant and he wants to be there for the kid."

Now, Edd thought that what Jesse was doing for his girlfriend and his family was admirable, but Kevin being the team's NUMBER ONE was _fantastic. He was dating_ _ **the**_ _HEAD QUARTERBACK AT PEACH CREEK UNIVERSITY!_

 _"OH MY GOD, KEVIN! THAT'S WONDERFUL!,"_ Edd cried as he threw his arms around Kevin's neck. Kevin squeezed him tight. It was scary being the number one, but with Edd by his side, he knew he had nothing to worry about.

When Edd drew him into a congratulatory kiss, Max pitched a Rave worthy bitch fit. Justin was _enthralled_. How the phoenix _flamed_ over Kevin and Edd was hysterical. But the fact that the young man was so passionate was a turn on. He wanted that passion _for himself._ He thought he had it once, but _she_ was too concerned about herself for there to have ever been a _them_. It took two years to notice it. But notice it he did. Especially after she transfered to Julliard. She was gonna set the Great White Way on _fire,_ and he was supposed to just sit back and be along for the ride, his hopes and dreams be damned.

So he sent her on her way. His only hope was that _someone_ would strike a fire that was stronger than her's. Having hopes, dreams and aspirations was nice, but destroying other people, especially those who love you and support you unconditionally, was not. And he knew she needed to be stopped. He hoped there was someone out there crazy enough to do it.

After a year of piecing his heart back together, he was ready to get back in the water. He wanted the best for himself. PCU was where it was at. And now the phoenix was next. Max ran a tight ship and was on his P's and Q's at school. Being a sophomore pre-med student and captain of the 5th ranked swim team _in the country_ was _not_ an easy task. But Max did it with _flair_. Justin may have only been a sophomore, but he knew the value of hard work. The eldest of 8 from a close knit family that only knew the mean streets of Baltimore, his motto was to "work had, swim fast."

His parents uncondtionally support and high expectations made him into who he was. He worked hard. He loved hard. And Max was making it easy to love his own specific brand of crazy. But he knew he had his work cut out for him. One does _not_ just give up an Adonis. But Max had to let go eventually. In the 10 minutes he had known Kevin, he knew that he _loved_ Edd and Edd alone. Max would _have_ to let go. And the Rampaging Leo was going to be there when he did.

Soon the lady's of the swim team showed up and Sam, Jamal and the starting lineups of most every team on campus was at the party.

But Jeff was _stoked_ to see his best friend. Ashanti McAdams was Dean McAdams only daughter. He let his three oldest boys go to whatever university they wanted. But Ashanti had to go to PCU. Daddy wanted to keep an eye on his baby girl. Thing is, as captain of the lady's swim team, all she did was wreak havoc and cause trouble. The McAdam's family had been at PCU since the beginning some 150 years ago. As one of the few newly freed black slave familes that stayed in the area, they literally worked their way up the ranks of the university.

Douglas McAdams was a kitchen boy. Dean Douglas McAdams VI was the head of the Commnications Department. His daughter was always in the paper and giving interviews protesting against majority. She was one of Amy's best resources. And she was Jeff's best friend. The caramel toned girl was about 5'6 and was known for "switching it up" with her hair. Underneath the wigs and sew ins was a medium sized afro that she now how pulled into a high bun.

"JT!," she yelled when she spotted him.

He ran to her her squeezed her tight. Edd perked up when he saw the interaction, but Max doused out his light.

"She's his best friend and she's been in Italy all summer," Max said as Jeff and Ashanti walked up to Kevin and Edd.

"Hi, Edd!," she said brightly and then they gaped at each other.

"Shanti?!"

"Little E?!"

" _Little E?!,_ " Kevin asked.

"I used to spend the Fourth of July with the McAdams when we were in elementary school," Edd explained.

"I used to call him Little Einstein because he was so smart. Normal third graders don't know how to make fireworks," she said.

Kevin just squeezed him tight and said, "Thank God, Eddy didn't find that out!"

"Actually, he _does_ know. I just told him that if he wanted me to do that, I was going call the cops on him."

"That's all it took?!"

"Yep."

" _Jesus_ , wish I knew that 10 years ago!"

Edd just laughed.

"I heard you were here, E. Just didn't believe it til I saw you. I heard what happend on the quad Monday. You alright?"

"I'm _fine_. I'm more worried about Jeff here. Max has me playing wingman, but I think it's a bad idea."

"It's a terrific idea!," Max yelled from the back yard. The young people had been standing next to a window and apparently the phoenix overheard them talking.

Ashanti yanked the window and stuck her head out.

"You _know_ this is a _terrible_ idea, Marshall! I'll be taking care of Jeff from here on out. You just make sure he does well in practice!," she yelled back at him before slamming the window down. "I swear someone needs to douse his flames."

"I happen to like his flames," Justin said as he strolled over and handed her a Coke.

"You're nuts, dude," Jeff said.

Justin just shrugged.

"I've been called worst."

"Fine, YOU deal with him," Ashanti said as she popped her soda open.

" _I will,"_ Justin smiled.


	107. Chapter 107

Edd and Kevin stayed at the party a couple of hours before they headed to the football party. Tiffany was there with open arms and sodas for both boys. Kevin had warned her about Edd's aversion to alcohol and she was prepared. Edd appreciated the forethought. The girlfriends had done well on getting the house cleaned up. While the food and drinks matched the swim team's party, the company was wilder. The wrestling and rugby teams were out in full force. Their attendance was the main reason why Kevin wanted Edd by his side at all times. They were all plenty rowdy separately. When you put them together, it was _chaos_. As often as parties happened, Edd was surprised the house was still standing. Edd stayed under Kevin's right arm the entire time they were there.

But between the two teams parties, not a single bad word or mean look was given to them. Most didn't care and others were glad to see that Edd actually existed, especially, after Max's campaign to get the quarterback last year. Edd heard plenty of stories about Kevin moping in class, especially his math and science classes. Once people figured out that Edd's influence was strong over the red head, they were glad to see that their newly minted number one quarterback was in such a postitive relationship and they knew that anything spoken or done against them was just futile. Kevin loved Edd, Edd loved Kevin and that's just the way things were going to be.

"Want to grab dinner?," Kevin asked as it had started to get dark and the party was turning from a simple BBQ to a nighttime party atmosphere and he knew the ravenette wouldn't be comfortable much longer.

Edd looked up at him with tired eyes. Two parties in one day had worn the scholar out.

"C'mon, we'll order Chinese," Kevin said as he helped Edd off the steps he was sitting on. Edd just nodded and yawned.

"Y'all boucing?," Jamal said as he walked up to the party.

"He's had two in one day. He's _done,_ " Kevin said as he cocked his head at Edd he was leaning heavily on his shoulder, eyes drooping.

"Hey, Jamal!," a pretty red head flirtatiously called to the lacrosse player from the front steps of the house.

Jamal's eyes grew wide and his grin was bright.

"Don't wait up?," Kevin asked.

"You know it!," Jamal called over his shoulder as he ran into the house.

Edd just shook his head.

"I hope he doesn't get anyone pregnant," he mused as Kevin eased him into the car.

Kevin nearly dropped him because he started laughing so hard at what he said.

"I'm sorry, Baby," Kevin said as he caught him.

"It's alright. I guess that _was_ funny. But I do hope he's careful."

"How many condoms did you give him last night?"

"About a dozen?"

"I _think_ he'll be fine."

Edd fell asleep on the short ride back to campus and Kevin carried him inside. Only the smell of greasy Chinese food roused him.

"How long have I been asleep?," he asked as Kevin set the food down for them on the coffee table in the middle of the room.

"About an hour. You needed the nap. You've had a big day today."

"I suppose. I think you're right about only doing only a half an hour at each party for homecoming. Two full parties in one day is just too much."

"So you're going to go to the homecoming parties?!"

Edd sighed and shot Kevin a look. The red head was gaping at him in surprise.

"I will admit that I enjoyed myself today, but I'm _not_ going to make it a regular thing. _Especially_ at the football house. I mean, is it _really_ necessary to have a wrestling ring in the backyard?"

"Yes, yes it is," Kevin said with all seriousness. "How do you think Sam got to be captain?"

Edd had seen the captain taking on all comers in the makeshift ring. He was impressed by its workmanship, but it still worried him that drunken college students built, used it and it held up. He was just as impressed with Sam's wrestling moves.

"Did he wrestle in high school at all?," Edd asked over his beef and broccoli.

"Yeah, but he played football, too, and took the football scholarship here because he wants to teach, too."

"Really?!"

"Yep. History."

"And yet he thought it was a good idea to take on Matt McMillian _twice?_ " Matt was the wrestling team's varsity heavyweight champion.

"They were both drunk, Edd. They'll regret it in the morning."

Edd leaned in for a kiss.

"I don't regret you. Love you."

Kevin tasted like orange chicken.

"Love you, too."

 _He didn't regret him_.

Kevin knew that their date day tomorrow was going to be awesome.

They slept in and had a late breakfast at IHOP. Then Kevin them for a ride on his motorcycle. About 45 minutes outside of the city is an overlook perfect for taking in sunrises, sunsets, Fourth of July fireworks and the city's christmas lights. In general it's a pretty view and great place to think, read or do your homework. Which Kevin did a lot of last year.

"How'd you find this place, Kev?," Edd asked as they parked.

"Got lost trying to clear my head. Come sit with me," the red head said as he sat down near the edge of the cliff they were on.

"Clear your head?," Edd asked as he sat down in front of Kevin. The view was so pretty in the late summer morning's light.

"I missed you is all. I'd always call you from up here in the morning when the weather was nice."

Edd was stunned at that. Kevin would get up at near the crack of dawn, ride his bike for 45 minutes to make a 5 minute phone call.

Kevin squeezed him tight. " _This_ is better, though. I'm gonna have to bring you up for a sunrise and sunset. You'd love it."

Edd lolled his head back against Kevin's chest.

"I love _this_ just fine."

"What about _this?_ ," Kevin asked, as he placed an open ring box in Edd's lap.

Staring back at Edd was black stainless steel ring with two rows of six blue diamonds set in the center of it.

Edd gasped and started shaking. Kevin squeezed him tight.

"I need you to promise me that you won't take it off until I can get you better one."

"A _better_ one?!," Edd squeaked. How could _anything_ be better than _this?!_

Kevin would always swear that Edd had a way with words. Edd would beg to differ. When given the chance, Kevin could speak from the heart and _move_ people. He wasn't just team captain in high school because he was a good player. He was a good leader because he was a good motivator. Most of the time it was by actions. But he could give rousing pep talks. And when it came to Edd, all he had ever asked for was his heart.

 _Simple questions require simple answers._

"This is just a promise to keep you under my right arm. I dont want to _ever_ do last year again, but if we _have_ to be apart, you can look at this and know you'll be back under my arm soon. Just promise me you won't take it off until I say that I have a better one for you."

Kevin was now squatting in front of Edd and had the ring in his right hand, Edd's _left_ hand in his left hand and was waiting for an answer.

 _"I promise,"_ Edd whispered.

Kevin shakingly put the ring on Edd's _left_ ring finger and sighed the sigh of relief given by many a man who put his heart out in front of the one he loved and saw that person take it into their own. And Edd gave him a kiss laced with untold promises and a bright future.


	108. Chapter 108

That afternoon on the outlook changed their lives. A life changing promise had been made. And Kevin held Edd close. It was like the red head could _breathe_ again. Edd had a tendency to take his breath away. But he also made him want to make sure he could catch his next breath. Nat carried eye drops. Kevin needed a fucking inhaler. He wanted to spend all his moments with the raven haired genius in his arms. They both wanted to be teachers so it wouldn't be hard to get a job in the same school. Mornings spent walking Edd to class. Nights spent going over lesson plans. Edd coming to watch him coach. Summers on the bike. A kid or two of their own.

He looked down at the blue diamonds on Edd's finger. Their sparkle reminded Kevin of Edd's eyes so much. Diamonds were considered the world's most precious stone. Edd was precious to him. He deserved diamonds. He'd give him the Heart of the Ocean if he could actually find it. _Was it even real?!_ No matter. Edd made him feel like the King of the World and this ring was his token to Edd of a promise to be fulfilled in the future and _the world_ would know that the shark, the minx, the genius scholar, the ravenette with the halo, was a _Prince_ and that Prince belonged to him.

He knew Edd wouldn't take the ring off. The black stainless steel metal could withstand the chlorine of the pool and Edd would make sure the diamonds stayed clean.

Edd had looked at the ring a dozen times and squealed and would either fall into a fit of giggles or tears but each reaction got Kevin's face covered in dozens of kisses.

Then Edd rememebered that he had a photo shoot was Pamela on Monday before swim practice. The ring would be seen.

"We need to do a Skype call with everyone, Kev."

"Ok, what's the occasion?"

"I need to explain the ring before the article comes out. Pamela's taking pictures of me tomorrow for it before swim practice and it's going to be seen. I can't have our parents finding out like that. And I know our friends wouldn't be too pleased, either. _Please_ , Kev?

Like he'd tell those big blue eyes no. So Edd sent a mass text to everyone to meet he and Kevin on Skype at 7 PCU time. Plans were immediately confirmed. And Edd covered his boyfriend's face in a dozen kisses again.

They went antiquing, got ice cream and went to the comic book store. The secondhand bookstore was closed on Sunday's.

As they walked hand in hand around the old downtown square, Edd got an idea.

"Can we go back to the overlook on Friday?"

Friday was their anniversary. _Four years_. Edd wanted to celebrate in style. _Minx_ style. And the heaven's were going to give them a show. Edd wanted to see it, too, for sure, but he really just wanted to get Kevin back up there to show him some of his own appreciation for Kevin being in his life and loving him this long and making a promise to never stop loving him.

"I don't see why not. We're going to miss sunset, though, because I made dinner reservations."

"That's OK. The meteor shower isn't going to start til after 10 anyways."

Kevin laughed and pulled him into a hug.

"Even the stars want you to see how much I love you."

Edd blushed, but he was smirking, too. The stars were going to see how much _Edd_ _**loved** Kevin. _

At 7, Kevin and Edd gathered around Edd's laptop in the common area on the 6th floor of their buliding. The tennis and golf teams usually got that floor and on Sundays both teams would be out practicing and then gathering at their houses for dinner. They were all around a pretty quiet group.

Then the Skype alert came through and the boys spent a good 20 minutes explaining to their parents and their friends what had happened earlier that day. It'd been a quicker call if it wasn't for Nat and Princess' squealing, Ed's inane questions that were really quite brilliant if you just _thought_ about it for a minute and generally just trying to get 20 people on the same page. Their mom's and Nazz cried. Their dad's got misty eyed. Eddy said he was buying them Bic stock as a wedding present. The friends caught the parents up on their lives but soon everyone had to go back to their lives. When Edd closed out the screen after the final goodbye, he knew that while this may be his new normal, he wouldn't change it for the world. As long as he had Kevin, he'd be ok with living life this way.

"Dinner?," Kevin asked after Edd closed his laptop.

Sparkling blue eyes met questioning emerald.

"Your place or mine?"

Kevin laughed.

"We need our own place."

Edd crawled into his lap and held up the Boy Scout salute.

"I, Eddward Marion Vincent, soon to be Eddward Marion Vincent- _Barr_ (this illicted a HUGE grin out of the red head), do solemnly promise Kevin Anthony Barr that in say, four years, we'll have our own place. I actually miss cooking." Edd pouted the last sentence into Kevin's shoulder.

Kevin held him tight. He suddenly realized he missed Edd's cooking, too. Their building didn't have a kitchenette in the common areas like some of the other dorms did. But then he got an idea.

"Well, I have an idea," Kevin said tentatively.

"I'm listening."

"We can cook at our team houses. Now you may have to cook for the whole team, or at the very least for whoever is there, but I can help. I know I can get my guys to help, too. Or at least tell them to get lost. I was so excited to get you here, that I forgot you used to cook, too. I could go for some carnitas."

"But it's not Tuesday," Edd teased.

"OK, we'll make chicken alfredo, then! Or pizza! I like pizza!"

"Or your mom's meatloaf."

Kevin yanked him up and looked the young man in the eye.

"Don't tease me like, Edd."

Kevin loved Edd. He loved Edd's cooking. But like all good little boys, he _loved_ his mom's meatloaf. If Edd had his mom's recipie, and was holding out on him, he didn't know what he'd do.

"Not teasing. She gave it to me the first time I had it, remember? I asked and she gave it to me."

Kevin drew him into a needy hug.

"Can we have meatloaf please?," he whined into Edd's shoulder.

"Your place or mine?"

They went to the grocery store for ingredients and settled on the swim team's house. It'd be quieter. But no one was home, which was even better. And the boys had their first _real_ home cooked meal since they got to school. While cleaning up, the two juniors and senior who lived there came home from the movies. While they were happy about the leftovers, they mentioned that Max was going to be _pissed_ that Edd cooked for Kevin in the swim team's house.

"Why?," Edd asked. Max was slowly starting to aggravate his nerves. _Kevin_ was _his_ _boyfriend!_ Max needed to accept and deal with it!

"Our best swimmer is not only boning the head QB, he _cooks_ for him, too. Men's stomachs and hearts and such," Franklin, a tall blond said.

Kevin faced palmed. Edd rolled his eyes.

"Especially since Max can't cook," Thomas, a short brunette added.

Edd face palmed. Kevin laughed.

"So, yeah, dude, you gotta win the bet tomorrow," Tony, a tall ravenette said.

"What bet?," Kevin snapped. He thought Edd was _done_ with bets and scams.

Edd hid his face in his hands.

"Oh, Lord," he muttered, as his teammates explained the bet to Kevin.

"Max has lost his mind if he thinks I'm not walking _my man_ to practice. Bet or not, _no_ _one_ is gonna tell me what I can or can't do with _my_ boyfriend _except_ _my boyfriend_ ," Kevin said. "And you know what, I'll talk to my coach tonight. I'm coming to watch this little bet."

 _"Kevin."_

"Don't _'Kevin'_ me, Edd. Max has pushed it too far this time. It's one thing to have a friendly wager to test your skills against the new kid, but telling _me_ that _I_ can't take you anywhere is too much. You're gonna win the bet and Max is gonna have to deal with me being with you. _Period_. _Peach Creek_ did it, now Max has to do it"

On the one hand seeing Kevin that wound up about the bet was a turn on, but Edd wondered if Max had truly let his wildfire get out of control. Later that night, Edd tamed Kevin's reigns in Edd's room and found as a young adult, some of the best things of our childhoods is the sweet stuff. Eddy should buy them jawbreaker stock as a wedding present. He also promised himself to win the bet. If only to save Max from the _green eyed monster_ that could be Kevin Barr.


	109. Chapter 109

On Monday, before practice, Edd did a photo shoot with Pamela Wilkins. She'd get some live action shots of him at the pool later. Edd had already told Amy that he liked the article she had written up as it was. His favorite picture was of him leaning with his against a plain white wall, googles dangling from his left hand, as he hand his thumb hooked into his pocket. The picture would be in black and white in the print version of the newspaper, but the alumni magazine would get a color photo as well as the online version of the story.

Kevin's favorite part is not only the ring being on such prominent display, but that he was wearing his Barr tartan, too. He wore a pair of relaxed jeans, dress shoes that Kevin had polished til they _shined,_ a white oxford under a blue sweater. He looked _good_. Kevin knew that on Friday when the article came out, Edd would be inundated with attention. He knew he was strong enough to handle it, but he also knew that Edd would come right back under his right arm when he was tired.

Kevin got out of the first half of football practice to watch Edd and Justin duel it out in the pool. Sam and Coach Matthews agreed with Kevin; Max _had_ gone too far this time.

A scowling Kevin walked Edd to the pool for practice and then took a seat on the home team's side of the bleachers. He shot Max a death glare who just returned an evil smirk.

Pamela was there to get pictures.

Coach Johnson walked over to where Kevin was sitting and sat one bleacher below him.

"For the record, Barr, most of the team is on your side."

"Thanks Coach. But if your captain keeps it up, I'm lighting him up like a goddamn Roman Candle."

"Noted."

After the team stretched and did their warmups, Jeff got out a whiteboard that had the two swimmers previous records and times with space to mark down the new record time.

"Ready?!," Coach Johnson called out, his stopwatch at the ready.

"Yeah," Justin said.

"As I'll ever be," Double D sassed. Kevin looked _pissed_ and Max was _fuming_.

"On your marks!"

Edd and Justin took their places on the wall.

"Get set! GO!"

Edd swam like the shark he was. But Justin had near cat like reflexes. He may have been lanky, scrawny even, but he was _quick_. Both swimmers beat their previous records for their 50 and 100 yard swims, _but_ they also _tied_ with each other. Edd took the 200 yard backstroke easily, though. He beat his previous time by 10 seconds and Justin by 15.

Pamela got a shot of each record finish. When the online photos were published, Nat photoshopped a shark fin on Edd's head on each picture of Edd in the pool and shared them on Facebook. Kevin photoshopped those pictures togther and made it his Facebook cover photo.

The hug Kevin gave the scholar when the Coach called the bet in Edd's favor was _crushing_. _Ed_ had _never_ hugged him this hard.

" _K-KevIN! I CAN'T BREATHE!,"_ the ravenette managed to shout out.

 _Oh, yeah. Breathing is necessary to spend the rest of your life with someone._

Loosening his grip, Kevin kissed him like he did the first time. But after nearly _four years_ of kissing the Adonis, Edd knew how _he_ liked to be kissed and how _Kevin_ liked to be kissed back. When he saw Peach Creek University's _number one_ quarterback's knees go weak from _Edd's_ kiss, Max _LOST IT!_

 _"WHAT THE HELL, LEE?! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO WIN!,"_ he screamed.

Kevin had _had it_.

Holding up Edd's ring clad _left_ hand, he shouted to the end of the pool, "I'm with _HIM_ , Marshall! I've been with _HIM_ for _four years!_ It ain't happening! _EVER!"_

The team was rendered speechless. Max's eyes bugged out of his head and his jaw dropped. _Edd had a **ring**. _ Max's Kevin induced strawberry milkshake dreams _finally_ melted away.

Justin was a good loser. Walking up to Edd he held out his hand. Edd readily shook it.

"Good show, dude," Justin said. "You gotta show me how you do it."

"I'd be glad to," Edd replied.

After practice, Justin walked Max home. He was giddy. Sure, he lost. The 200 yard backstroke was one of his weakest events and he promised himself to spend the season working on it. Edd was definitely going to be his best competition on the team. But getting to walk the now smoldering phoenix home was its own reward. Even if he had to carry all the laundry home by himself.

Max had to admit that the new kid was strong. Holding onto all that laundry as they trekked back to his dorm was impressive and a bit of a turn on. But this was not the time to be impressed by the new guy. This was the time to get Ben and Jerry's stuck to his own thighs. Kevin was _gone_. The Shark took a bite out of him and had taken him away.

When they got to the front door of the dorm, Justin couldn't believe his luck. Max stayed in _his_ dorm!

"OK, you can go home now," Max said once they reached the bulidng's front doors.

"Nope. The bet was to walk you home. I'm walking you home," Justin said as he opened the door like the gentleman he was for Max to pass through.

Max rolled his eyes. But a bet was a bet.

"Fine, whatever. But our elevator is out and I live on the third floor."

Justin cocked a brow. _He stayed on the third floor_. How did he miss the phoenix!? No matter. He was _definitely_ going to make up for all that lost time now.

"Challenge accepted."

As they made their way through the building, Max noticed that Justin seemed a bit too familiar with the territory. And a couple of people they passed in the halls.

When they made it to Max's room door, Max said, "OK, you walked me home. You can go now."

"What? No good night kiss?"

Max shot him a incredulous look.

"If I kissed everyone who walked me home, I'd have mono and cold sores _all the time._ I'm not that kind of guy."

"And I'm not just any guy," Justin said before sealing his lips to Max's.

Max had no time to process what was happening before Justin broke the kiss and winked at him.

"Later, Cap'N!"

And with that, Justin strolled three doors down the hall to his _own_ room.

At study hall, Edd noticed that Max kept looking at Justin. Edd knew that look. He and Kevin had probably worn that look a few times themselves. He knew Rolf and Princess had and so did Rave and Nat. It was a look of wonderment and slight longing. The look only someone with a crush would wear on their face when the person they're crushing on is in the near vicinity. He also noticed that Max made sure to avert Kevin's gaze and was downright cordial and respectful.

The entire athletic department was in a tizzy. The shark had a ring, beat the new kid and Max's flames had been vanquished. At least when it came to Kevin. But Max was still smoldering. Who had the phoenix lit a fire for now?!

Jeff walked up to the table in the reference section where Kevin and Edd were studying.

"Uh, Edd. Don't wait up," he said nervously. He was _blushing_.

Edd cocked a brow.

"O-OK. Do you have protection?"

"Uh, yeah." Jeff's blush went deeper.

"Call me if you need a ride, ok?"

"Y-Yeah. Later, guys!," he called over his shoulder as he strolled away.

Kevin leaned back in his seat to see where he was headed. Then he saw who he was walking arm in arm with.

 _Ashanti McAdams._

Kevin snickered.

 _"Kevin."_

 _"Ashanti."_

Edd's jaw dropped.

"What?!," he said in a loud whisper. "They've been best friends for years!"

"Aren't good relationships built on even better friendships, Mr He's My Best Friend, Too?"

Edd blushed. Kevin was a way better best friend than Eddy had ever been. _And_ he got to kiss that god like face.

"I suppose. Glad I got to get you before Nazz did."

"Bike in tree, dude. Bike. In. Tree. And watching you try kick Dominic's ass was kinda hot."

"I was _12_ , Kevin."

"That's when Tiffany and Spencer got together."

Edd face palmed. Kevin just giggled.

"Well, this does explain where he's been lately. Care to come over for some Netflix and Chill or Spotify and Dance?"

"Spotify and cuddle?"

"Deal."


	110. Chapter 110

While Kevin and Edd were listening to Spotify and cuddling, Justin was about to dig in to some Ben and Jerry's when there was a knock at his door. Looking out the peephole he was surprised and delighted to see his surprise guest had a head full of blond hair with hot pink highlights. _So hot_.

"Wassup, Cap'N?," Justin asked as he shoveled a mouthful of ice cream in his face.

 _He had ice cream_.

"Give me that!," he huffed, as he grabbed the sweet treat and shoved past Justin and barreled into his room.

He noticed that Justin either roomed alone or was sleeping with his roommate because his beds were pushed together. A further look about the room let him know that Justin had the space to himself.

A single laptop at the desk, the other desk seemed to be used as a dresser and had a hodgepodge of Axe and Old Spice body spray and deodorant, Ralph Polo Lauren cologne and hair products on it that were either failing miserably or working terrifically because the young man had the hottest head of perpetual bed head the phoenix had ever seen.

A 30 inch flat screen tv with a PS4 and XBox 360 attached to it were on top the chest of drawers. Both closets were open. In one was Justin's basic uniform of jeans, tees, purple hoodies and Adidas. The other had a hodgepodge of what looked like party dresses and heels. The tall, sliver sequined, Christian Louiboutins _fuck me_ boots stood out like a disco ball. In the far right corner of the room stood the team's laundry.

A framed print of a pride of lions hung over the bed.

Max didn't know what to think. Justin had _plenty_ of thoughts in his head.

Gently taking his ice cream back from the confused swim team captain, he asked, "What's on your mind, Cap'N?,"

"You know very well what's on my mind! You lost on purpose didn't you!?"

"No, actually I didn't. 200 yard _anything_ is my weakest swim. Especially the backstroke. I'm gonna work on it for sure. Cool?"

Max just rolled his eyes and ran his hands through his hair. Justin went and got a second spoon.

"Ice cream?"

Max shrugged but took the spoon. Justin directed him to the futon that was at the end of the bed.

"Sit. Talk to me."

Max sighed.

" _Four years_."

"You can't mess that up, Max. Only Kevin and Edd can do that. And that ain't happening."

Max lolled his head back to the back of the futon. Justin could see the phoenix's flame was slowly dying. He would _not_ have that.

"Look, the best way to get over someone is to get under someone else, right? So find someone to get _under_ to help you get _over_ Kevin."

" _You?_ "

Justin gave a small laugh. God knows he wanted to be _that guy_ , but, no. He was ready for a real relationship and right now Max needed a rebound.

" _No_ , but I'm a good wingman. Let me know and I'm there."

"How old are you?"

"19. Why?"

"Davey's. Friday. 11. Be there," Max said as he got up to leave. Justin was right. Time to get over Kevin. And there would be plenty of people out Friday to get under.

Justin followed him to the door. When Max passed the open closet with what looked like college girl's party closet, he stopped.

"What is _this_ about?," Max asked as he gestured to the brightly accessorized space.

Justin gave another small laugh as he opened the door. He handed Max the ice cream, which he eagerly took. Friday, he'd dance. Right now it's time to eat some feelings.

" _Wouldn't you like to know,"_ he winked as he grabbed the swim team captain's chin and drew him into another quick kiss.

"Later, Max," he said as he nipped his lower lip, quickly stepped back into his room, closed _and_ locked his door.

The rest of the week went smooth for Kevin and Edd. This weekend would be the last free one they had til their respective sports seasons kicked in high gear and they were going to take advantage of it. Kevin already told Edd to be ready to go out to dinner at 7. Edd snuck and stuffed one of Kevin's saddlebag with a blanket, condoms and lube. No jawbreakers. No toys. All he'd need was Kevin and the night sky.

Kevin and Edd saw plenty of Ashanti because she was almost always in Edd's room with Jeff, which was fine by Edd. It meant he didn't have to play wingman, plus he got to catch up with his childhood acquaintance. Kevin noticed that the blond and the many differently tressed sista were getting _close_. Edd didn't care. Emily was gone and Jeff was smiling again.

Amy messaged both young men on Facebook that the student disciplinary committee didn't need them to come in because there were several _videos_ posted of the incident taken from different angles and when brought together, gave a very full picture of what happened. Emily was expelled. She assaulted Edd, and stepped on his tartan cap. There were enough Irish and Scottish students on campus who were _very_ offended by _that_ action. The girl had to go. And off she went.

But swim practice was interesting. _Everyone but_ Max was on their game. The phoenix was a jumble. Most of the team blamed it on him trying to get over his one sided crush on Kevin. But Edd couldn't shake the fact that Max kept looking at Justin like he wanted to get to know him better but didn't know how to do it or if he even should.

On Wednesday, Edd invited Jeff to the Pearls' party. The blond had to decline because he was going with Ashanti. Ashanti was a Diamond like Stacy, but she got along with Tiffany well enough that Edd was comfortable with both girls being at the party. Justin over heard their conversation and invited himself along. Max had never hated his early morning Thursday classes so much in his life.

Edd met Justin at Kevin and Jamal's room. Jamal was coming with them. Upon seeing Edd, Kevin started kicking himself for sending the ravenette alone. He was wearing his KC Royals ball cap (yes, it's _his_ now!), white undershirt under an unbuttoned blue oxford and black jeans with his blue Converse. His dancing shoes were reserved for going dancing with Kevin. The boy had become a man and _man,_ did he look _good._

He ordered Jamal to "Take care of my man!," as he put Edd's overnight bag and messenger bag in their designated spots and they were headed to PCU's entertainment district. The club was loud, but smoke free. Tiffany and her sisters were excited to see Edd. Justin and Jamal soon saw why. Edd had _moves_. Spencer was at the party, too, and keeping the guys who wanted to pound the swimmer for taking all their dance partners away at bay.

"Does Kevin know you can move like that!?," Jamal asked as they got drinks at the bar. Edd, being the DD, got his for free.

"He polishes my dancing shoes!"

Justin just shook his head. He hoped Max wouldn't make him break his ankles on Friday. Justin could dance, not nearly as well as Edd (but really, only Princess could do that!), but dancing in heels was an entirely different story.

Edd snuck a dance with Ashanti.

"I _have_ to ask," he began.

"We're just taking it slow," she replied. "We've been delaying the inevitable for _years_."

"Are you happy?"

"Yeah, I guess. It's weird. He's been my best friend since, like, middle school. I know _everything_ about him. What do I do besides kiss his face?"

"You go do new stuff together. Kevin takes me to different places all the time. Try finding some place interesting to the both of you and go explore."

She sighed.

"I'll give it a shot. I heard you got a ring!"

He wiggled the fingers of his left hand at her. She squealed.

"So when's the wedding?"

"When he says that he has a better ring for me."

"So it's a promise ring? That's adorable! How long y'all been together?"

" _Four years_ Friday."

"Geeze. No wonder Max is sore."

"He'll get over it. I _think_ he has a crush on Justin."

"You know about his motto right?"

Edd rolled his eyes.

"I really hope he wouldn't do that! Justin is too nice for such passive treatment."

"Where's Max?"

"I don't know."

"But he's not here, right?"

"Yeah, but he has an early class tomorrow."

"If he _really_ wanted to use Justin to get over Kevin, _he'd be here, E!_ "

Edd considered that.

"I hope you're right."

" _I am_."

Jamal got a ride with a girl from the girl's lacrosse team to an after party at their house. He told Edd not to wait up. Edd took Justin home. Justin could see that Max's light was still on from under the door. It went out as he walked past. He took his time opening his door. As he predicted to himself, Max opened his door.

"I'm _alone_ , Cap'N," he said as he opened the door.

"Get some rest, Lee. We still have practice tomorow."

" _You, too_ , Cap'N," Lee said with a wink. Max just rolled his eyes, but he looked _relieved._

Edd leaned on doorframe as he waited for Kevin to open the door. The sight that greeted the red head was what dreams were made of. Tall, lanky Edd, leaning casually on the doorframe, arms crossed across his chest. And his baby blues were _sparkling_.

" _Damn_ ," Kevin said.

" _Hey, Baby._ You gonna let me in or what, cowboy?"

" _God, yes!_ ," Kevin breathed out as he pulled a giggling Edd inside the room.

Kevin had him against the door with his tongue trying to find his tonsils as the door closed. Edd still had the wherewithal to make sure it was locked. And then all his wherewithal, will and thoughts flew out the window Kevin's fevered kisses took over, with his hands exploring Edd's body as if they had forgotten who his was and had to figure it out all over again.

"Jamal?," Kevin mumbled into the new hickey he was laying on Edd's collarbone.

Edd's response was breathless.

"Lady's lacrosse. Said don't wait up."

" _Thank God._ "

He fished a jawbreaker out of pocket and put it between his teeth. Eddy's eyes went wide, only his smile was wider. Kevin loved the sweet kiss the gesture got him. He loved the look of desire in Edd's eyes more.


	111. Chapter 111

"So, how was the party?," Kevin asked Edd breathlessly.

They were tangled in the sheets. Kevin had _just_ thrown their condoms away before collapsing back in the bed. Edd was under his arm and trying his damnedest not to slip into a coma. He needed that jawbreaker. _But Kevin did, too._

Edd shot him a look. He wants to talk _now?!_ Edd looked at the clock. 230AM. He got back to Kevin's room at 115. He and Justin left at last call at 1245.

"Kevin," he panted as he willed his body to sit up, "You want to talk about the party _now?!_ "

He then face planted into Kevin's chest. Kevin's own heart rate was still high. And the Adonis had the nerve to _laugh_. Edd had to giggle. It was all just so ridiculous.

"Well did ya have fun?"

Kevin was playing in Edd's hair. Edd lifted his head for a kiss that was eagerly returned.

"I _did_ , actually. Jeff and Ashanti _are_ dating, but they're going to take it slow. I need a shower. This was amazing."

"Glad you enjoyed it," the jock said with his bad boy smirk _on blast_.

Edd melted at the sight and his body was turned on all over again. He gave into his hormones. Only the second round was a bit slower but was just as sweet. Edd didn't get his shower til the next morning and for the _first time ever_ , he bought a cup of _coffee_ before class. Edd had never looked forward to a Friday more in his life.

He woke up the next morning in a hotel room bed. It was the local Marriott, but it was nice. And a King sized bed. He met Kevin there after study hall and they stretched out in it like big kids when they arrived. It was all apart of Kevin's anniversary gift. While Kevin was in the shower, Edd heard a knock at the door. Looking through the peephole, he saw a delivery guy with flowers.

 _Apricot tulips_.

Kevin snuck a picture of him when he brought the flowers in that he posted on Facebook. Edd had that adorkable grin on his face that Kevin _loved_ as he sniffed the delicate blossoms. The caption read: Four years strong and his smile still gives me butterflies.

Marie took that photo, made a painting of it, painted a border of butterflies around it and gave it to them for Christmas. They hung it over the tv in Kevin's room in Peach Creek.

Kevin walked him to class like he always did and they had lunch at a place called Holly's. It was a diner that reminded them of Joe's. But the person sitting across from Kevin wasn't a sassy, nerdy, dorky, slightly socially awkward teenager, but a young man who had come into his own. The baby fat was melting off his face, leaving a smooth jawline and ridiculously high cheekbones in their place. But his eye lashes were still impossibly long and full. His blue eyes just as bright. And his smile was more ready than it used to be.

And in his delicate hands was a gift for Kevin. A baseball autographed by Buck O'Neil. Kevin's appreciation for the late Negro Leagues great was only surpassed by a few of Princess' crazy Kansas City cousins.

 _"Edd,_ do you _know_ who's autograph this is?!"

"Uh huh."

 _"How?!"_

"I have my ways," the ravenette smirked.

" _Baby_..."

"Says the man who wants to marry me. I think I've got it made in the gift giving category. Let _me_ spoil _you_ , too. _Please_."

And Kevin wondered why people didn't believe him when he said that he was lucky to have Edd.

After their afternoon classes, Kevin took him to the secondhand bookstore. While wandering the aisles, Kevin snuck away to see if a book came in. A leatherbound copy of The Andventures of Sherlock Holmes. He was going to spend a lifetime cracking Edd's codes. Might as well as give him something to read while he did it. Plus, his pageboy caps and wide inquisitive eyes reminded him of the great detective. This book was _perfect_. Just like Edd.

The universe was on Kevin's side as the book he had been searching high and low for for the past _four years_ had been found. The little old lady who owned the store and found the book for Kevin even had it gift wrapped for him.

"Love isn't mysterious," she said as she handed the gift bag to him. "It just _is_."

It kinda made sense. Edd was always so open with him. Loving Edd wasn't hard. Being with him was just something Kevin _did_. Eat, drink, sleep, Edd. Edd was life. He just was. But what he had said at the diner four years ago stuck with Kevin. He wanted to get to know and be with Edd. Life with Edd was an adventure waiting to be had. A mystery waiting to be solved. He even had a tiny magnifying glass on his keychain for crying out loud! Edd was Sherlock, Kevin was Watson and together they were going to discover the meaning of life, whatever it was. But Edd would need reading material for the ride. And Kevin was going to give it to him.

They went back to the hotel for a nap and then got ready for dinner.

"I'll shine your shoes while you're in the shower, but you gotta hurry, I ain't losing this reservation," Kevin told him as he pushed him into the bathroom. Edd had spent the better part of 15 minutes fretting if his teal oxford and black suit jacket was fancy enough or if he needed a tie or if he should layer a sweater over it or...

Kevin ironed the teal oxford and his khakis (dear _god_ those khakis _did_ things to Kevin. _Yoga pants_ type _things_ ) for him, polished his shoes and made sure his suit jacket was still dry clean fresh. He wore a white oxford, his nicest, darkest pair of blue jeans and a black suit jacket and his own dress shoes.

Once Edd was shower fresh, Kevin dried his curls and hopped in himself. Edd patted his aftershave on his god like face and after they were dressed they took Edd's car (that Kevin had detailed while Edd was in his last class. He got _three_ knee weaking kisses for that!) out into the city to a small French bistro that D'Lynn and Ashanti told him about. The Sunday brunch was their most popular meal, but dinner reservations were just as hard to come by because you didn't know what the chef was preparing til you showed up. Foodies all over town loved the idea of the surprise and would keep the place _booked weeks_ in advanced. Amy and Ashanti called in a few favors and Kevin got a reservation.

Edd was enthralled. It was a 5 course meal and each dish that came to their table was as exquisite as the last. Over dessert, a slice of French Apple Pie, Edd had a question.

"Kevin, this has been _lovely_ , but _how?!_ "

Kevin shrugged and smirked at him.

 _"I have my ways."_

Edd face palmed and Kevin snickered at him.

"I suppose I deserve that, but whatever you did, I'm going to need you to do it again sometime. This has been _heavenly_."

"Glad you like it. Hope you like this, too," Kevin replied as he pulled the small gift bag that Edd had been having _the worst time_ ignoring since they left the seconhand bookstore out from under the table.

Kevin snickered at the look of relief on the raven haired young man's face upon seeing the bag and knowing that it was _for sure_ for him.

"I will say this, I've been looking for that book for _four years_ and I found it _today_ ," Kevin said as Edd tore into the wrapping paper.

Edd gasped when he saw what was underneath the wrapping paper and remembered their conversation from four years before.

"Oh, _Kevin_."

"You read the book, I'll just work on cracking your codes."

The kiss he got in thanks for the gift left no secret that Edd was just a simple man who loved him, wanted to live his life and teach. Kevin promised himself that he would spend his life making sure that Edd would do just that.

Later that night, underneath a meteor shower, Edd poured his own shower of love on Kevin. Kevin _never_ dreamed that he'd spend a night like this, least of all with the man who's halo was glowing in the moonlight. It was simultaneously the hottest thing the minx had ever done, and the most loving gesture Edd had done for their relationship.

The bright light of meteors falling from the sky didn't hold a candle to the fire of smoldering desire in Edd's sapphire eyes. And hearing his name being shouted in pleadling, loving praise into the night sky was music to Kevin's ears. A song etched onto his soul. There was no one else like Edd and no one else for him _but Edd_.

When they awoke the next morning, the sunrise view from the overlook was one of the most spectacular Edd had ever seen. _And_ he was with _Kevin_. The boy who ruled the tiny kingdom that was the cul-de-sac, who fell in love with _him_ as a teenager who was just trying to find his way in the world like Edd, the _man_ who had promised to build a life with _him_.

Edd sat under the protection of Kevin's right arm and watched a new day dawn and knew that his own life was having it's own dawn and it was even more beautiful. He had his family, his friends and most importantly, he had _love_.


	112. Chapter 112

While Saturday morning found Kevin and Edd on hilly overlook enjoying the late summer morning sunrise, Max found himself in a strangely familiar room. _But it wasn't_ _his_. And sitting on the futon at the end of the bed was Justin playing Candy Crush on his laptop.

Max gasped when he realized where he was. Only _slightly_ relieved that his ass wasn't sore, his legs and lower back didn't ache, he was pissed about the _killer_ migraine pounding in his head.

Without even looking at him, Justin said, "There's water and Excedrine on the table on your right side. I can get you a Gatorade out of the fridge if you'd like."

"Gatorade sounds good. Why am I _here?_ "

Justin just grinned as he handed him the Gatorade.

"You don't remember? _Shame_. You're a terrific dancer."

Then Max felt an ache in his hips and suddenly remembered _everything_.

Justin met him at Davey's at 11 the night before like Max told him to. Thing is, he wasn't Justin. He was _Jenice_ and _she_ is _fucking fabulous_. She wore a black bobbed wig, a pinky sparkly haltertop, with enough cleavage that the straight girls at the bar were envious and black short shorts. And her _shoes!_ Sky high leopard print peep toe slingback pumps. And she could _dance_. With a winning smile, she was the greatest wingwoman Max had ever met. He got his fair share of numbers, but he reserved _all_ his dances for _her_.

Being 21, though, Max had his fair share of drinks, too. He _had_ to get over Kevin. Ice cream wasn't going to cut it. He saw Kevin pick up Edd after Edd's last class and his reaction to Kevin getting his car detailed. And _Kevin's_ reaction to Edd's thankful kisses. He heard that the red head took his best swimmer to a hotel for the weekend. And the icing on the cake was the fact that he took him to dinner to La Pierre's. A Friday night reservation to three star French bistro was like trying to find a needle in a haystack, yet Kevin pulled it off and took _Edd._

So he _drank_. And danced with _Jenice_. Jenice's hips didn't lie and Max made sure his didn't either. And now he's in _Justin's_ room, looking into playful brown eyes trying figure out what happened after last call.

"I remember dancing with you and _drinking_ , but that's it."

"I drove us back here. I was going to leave you in your room, but you begged me not to. So I brought you back here."

" _And?_ "

"Now you know why I have a futon. I'm not just any kind of guy, Max. How ya feelin'?"

"I'll be fine. Who's car did we bring back?"

"Your's. I don't have one here."

"How'd you get to Davey's?! Owww." Max regretted shouting that question _immediately_.

"I took an Über," Justin said as he got an ice pack out of the freezer of his mini fridge. Max noticed that it was full of Ben and Jerry's. Where he put the calories from the sweet treat was a mystery, but Max didn't care. He still had feelings to eat and Justin was going to feed him.

"Hold still," Justin said as he placed the soft ice pack on the back of his neck. Max jumped slightly from the coldness but immediately relaxed when the chill started to numb his pounding head.

"You hungry?"

"I could eat."

Justin got him a Powerbar.

"Munch on that. And go home and get some rest. I'll take you to dinner later."

"Wait, what? What are you gonna do? And how are _you_ going to take _me_ to dinner with _no car?_ "

"I'm gonna go work on my 200 yards and just because I don't have a car doesn't mean I don't have a vehicle, Max. Meet me downstairs at 6. Wear something cute," Justin said as he relunctantly pulled the now blue haired phoneix out of his bed, led him to the door and gave him another lower lip nipping kiss before shutting the door in the now sparking phoenix's face.

Justin worked on his 200 yards. Max worked on his homework. Well, he _tried_. Flashes of _Jenice's_ ass in those black short shorts kept popping in his head. Her footwork was mesmerizing. And then he thought about the race that he had with Edd. Justin had _great_ legwork. And the way his feet pushed him off the wall was impressive. Kid was quick, but he needed to work on his speed if he wanted to keep up with Edd. Justin looked like he had near cat like reflexes as well. His backstroke needed work, but kid seemed to be getting better at what Edd was showing him to do at practice.

Max also thought about Kevin and Edd. They didn't just _look_ good together. They worked well together, too. They'd help each other with homework. They were at each other's beck and call at the BBQ last weekend. They could stand alone, but always knew the other person would be right there if they needed them. When Edd got out of practice after winning the bet, he walked Kevin to _his_ practice and stayed. Rumor had it that he sat with Tiffany and they gossiped like school girls. Kevin had his best practice in a long while that day. Everyone knew it was because Edd was there. Max knew that as long as Edd was at Kevin's games, the Bears couldn't lose. Edd was a fucking good luck charm and you don't deny anyone _that_.

But Edd was a great teammate, too. He cleaned the house. He left leftovers for the guys at the house. He was helping Justin with his backstroke. If anyone on the team needed _anything_ , Edd was there to get it if he could. And Kevin was by his side to make sure Edd got what _he_ needed.

They were the perfect couple. He couldn't compete. For the first time, the phoenix's flame had found something that was fireproof.

So Max had himself a good cry and released Kevin back into the universe he had always belonged in. _Edd's_.

He ate Justin's Powerbar and finished his homework. He took a nap. And at 5 he took a shower, shaved and looked for something _cute_ to wear. Time to move on.

He was in the lobby at 545. Justin was waiting with a purple and white riding jacket and purple helmet for him. Max knew Kevin had a motorcycle. And he had dreams about riding it. Seeing Edd on the back of it was like a knife in his heart most days. But something about seeing _Justin_ with motorcycle gear in his hands was _different._ His own jacket was purple and black and the purple helmet he had had black and white flames on the side.

Justin gave him the _once over_.

 _"Cute,_ _"_ he smirked.

Max had on relaxed fit jeans, a white tank top under an unbuttoned red oxford and Air Force Ones.

"I'm fucking adorable. Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

The ride was exhilarating as ride on a purple and black Kawasaki Ninja could be and honestly better than any ride he could have ever gotten with Kevin. Releasing the red head gave Max room to _breathe_ and _experience_ things for what they were. Some 30 minutes later, they were on the outskirts of town at Peach Creek Lake. It was the biggest lake in the state and fed into every freshwater way. Edd had always wanted to follow the arm of it that ran through the cul-de-sac, but that was impossible because so much of it ran underground. But on Peach Creek Lake sat a boardwalk. There was an amusement park and midway. And _Tony's._

Tony's was a 5 star Italian resturant and _the best authentic_ Italian food in three states. Michael proposed to Lynn there. Kathleen told Charles she was pregnant with Kevin there. Princess had her eighth birthday there. And she made a promise to Edd there at reception for a mutal family friend's wedding that he and Kevin would one day never forget.

Tony's was fucking special and everyone knew it. Max was speechless. He was going to eat his weight in pasta and feelings tonight. And he did. Justin worked to draw what little of the red head that was left in Max's system out. Sure, Kevin was hotter than hell and charming as all get out, and even if he wasn't with Edd, would they really have had a chance? No. The answer was no. It was _always_ no. They'd flamed out before they had a chance to get started. That kind of passion can be toxic. Especially in an environment like college. Kevin wasn't one for one night stands or friends with benefits. And in the end, the only person that would have been hurt would of been Max.

 _Hurt people, hurt people._

Max always knew he was different and figured out he was gay by the time he was 10. He had to get tough. His Brooklyn working class neighborhood wasn't keen on the fact that the son of two of the community's biggest community theater stars was _out_ at such a young age. For every knock down he took, he used to fuel his flames. At 15, he took to the pool and that got him out of New York. But the flames never died. They just grew stronger. Max worked hard and got what he wanted because of it.

 _Except Kevin._

So _one_ flame died. Didn't mean the rest couldn't keep burning. And sitting across from him was someone who was causing all kinds of sparks to shoot through him. They had plenty in common. Loving, supportive working class families. Tough neighborhoods. Bumps and bruises they tattooed beautifully across the auras of their lives. And they could swim with a shark.

Max with his Bloody Mary and Justin with his Coke toasted to fresh starts.

When Max scratched Justin on his head to playfully thank him for a good night when they got back to the dorm, the _purr_ he got in return sent those sparks the young man had started into a _flame_.

Max shook his head. Mostly to refocus himself.

But then Justin said, "They don't call me the Rampaging Leo for nothing."

Max cocked a brow and leaned on the door frame.

"Well, you _have_ just barreled your way into my life."

"How else am I supposed to get the phoenix?"

Then the lion took another nip at his lower lip.

"Have a good night, Cap'N."

And the lion stalked his way back to his den.


	113. Chapter 113

Saturday, Kevin took Edd to the Hollyville Boardwalk. Having already had a boardwalk date in Cherryville, Edd didn't need prompting to play the games or ride a few of the more adventurous rides. They had lunch at Tony's at a table overlooking the lake.

Their waitress, Ashleigh Mayo, a sweet, plump black girl who's afro nearly rivaled D'Lynn's, was a sophomore like Kevin and had been in his Intro To Elementary and Secondary Education class the year before. The aspiring kindergarten teacher was happy to finally meet the young man who Kevin couldn't stop talking about.

"Did he mope in class with you, too?," Edd asked after they ordered drinks.

"Not really. But when we went to observe a third grade science class, he was all kinds messed up," she laughed. "I thought you were gonna teach PE, Kev?"

Kevin groaned. Edd smirked.

"I'm an education major, too. My minor is in math _and science,"_ Edd explained.

Ashleigh found this new piece of information _hysterical_. When she pulled herself together, she said, "I know you're both busy this semester, but you gotta come to Game Night during midterms."

"Game night?," Edd asked.

"Gamers United is our gaming club. They play all the tabletop, PC and console games and host a game night during midterms and finals to help people destress," Kevin said.

"Yeah, Brandon would be stoked to see you. Kevin says you're pretty good," Ashleigh said.

"Who's Brandon?" Edd thought he had met all of Kevin's friends and acquaintances.

"Brandon Crow. He's the president of GU. I'm the SGA secretary and GU VP. So I expect to see you at _all_ of our homecoming events, Edd. And stop by for a few hours for Game Night. _Everybody_ needs a break to destress."

"I'll consider it," the genius said.

" _He'll be there_ ," Kevin replied.

"KEVIN!"

Kevin just waved him off.

"When have you _not_ done what you've considered, besides not calling Nat 'Nathan?'"

Edd blushed.

" _Be that as it may_ , I still have to consider my study and practice schedule then!"

"It's midterms. No one practices during midterms. Football has a bye week that week. _You're_ going to game night," Kevin said. "And Ashleigh, can I get some cheese for his whine?"

"KEVIN!"

"I'll get your drinks and cheese!," Ashleigh laughed.

Despite Kevin's incessant teasing, lunch was pleasant. They ordered room service and a movie they didn't watch for dinner. They were too busy eating, talking and cuddling to notice the film. Kevin was glad the usually reserved scholar let his walls down a bit. Edd would hardly ever eat in bed. Beds were for sleeping. He and Jeff didn't have a couch like Kevin and Jamal did, so he'd put an extra blanket down on the bed to deal with crumbs. But in their little Marriott hotel room, Edd ate dinner in bed and didn't mind when chocolate from the chocolate covered strawberries melted into the sheets.

They slept in the middle of the bed and held each other close. Sunday morning meant check out time and that their romantic anniversary weekend was over.

"I don't want to go back," Edd whined. "I want to stay in this bed. Forever."

"You can't change the world by staying in bed, Edd. We gotta go. Besides, it's Sunday and that means _your_ date day and I have tickets that need to be used."

"Tickets to what?"

"No tickets til you get out of bed."

Edd got that eager look in his eyes that Kevin knew meant that the raven haired one would fall out of bed if he wasn't careful.

Kevin grabbed his wrists and said, " _Easy there_ , tiger. Can't use the tickets if you hurt yourself."

Edd sighed and slowed his roll a bit. A teeny tiny bit.

They checked out, headed to Waffle House for breakfast and then back to campus to unpack and grab Kevin's bike. They noticed a purple and black Kawasaki Ninja was parked next to Kevin's red Harley. Then Justin walked up.

"Hey, I was just looking for you, Edd!"

"Greetings, Justin. We just got back, but now we're leaving again."

"Where to?"

"It's a surprise," Kevin grinned.

"Sunday is date day for me and this weekend was our anniversary. So we've been celebrating," Edd explained. "Do you need anything?"

"Congrats, dudes. Not really, just wanted to see if you could come watch me practice a bit today. But I can find something to get into. Go enjoy your _surprise,"_ Justin said as he hopped on his bike.

"That's _your_ Ninja?," Kevin asked.

"Yeah, she's my baby. Name's Vixen. Had her since I was 16."

"I feel you. Meet Candy. Got her when I was 16, too."

"We gotta talk shop sometime, dude. In the meantime, I'm gonna make myself scarce. Later, dudes!," and with that Justin was off.

And he did make himself scarce. Max didn't see him til Monday at practice. Not that he was looking, though.

Kevin and Edd took a 45 minute ride north to use the tickets Kevin had to get into The Gardens. The Gardens was a botanical park with a butterfly and bird sanctuary. Edd was in heaven. The flowers, the birds, the _freaking butterflies!_ They walked around the park and made more life plans. A summer wedding on Rolf's farm was the best idea. Kevin could student teach in Hollyville while waiting on Edd to graduate. And they'd see all their friends again at homecoming in a few weeks.

"What do you think about Amy doing a profile on us for Rainbow Week?," Edd asked.

"You know that it's gonna be during your birthday week this year, don't'cha?"

"Really?!"

"Yep. I think we should do it. A nice article about the cutest gay couple on campus would be a nice birthday present, don't'cha think?"

"I suppose. But remember, _I'm_ gay and I'm the cute one."

Kevin pinched his butt for being sassy.

They had dinner at Harper Hall. Edd made no comments about Kevin's steak. After such a busy and lovely weekend, he needed to rest and _not_ limp to class in the morning. They stayed the night in Kevin's room because Ashanti was in Edd's and Jamal had made himself scarce as well. Sharing the tiny college sized twin bed wasn't so bad. Starting a new year in love under Kevin's right arm was where Edd wanted to be anyways. He didn't care where they were, as long as he got to stay under Kevin's right arm.


	114. Chapter 114

By Monday, Edd's article was the talk of campus. His family and friends shared it far and wide. And he couldn't wait to go have lunch with Kevin. The sudden attention had gotten to him a bit. D'Lynn and Amy walked with him from the science building to the education building where Kevin was. Lynn was nowhere to be found. She had to stay in Peach Creek til October, when she and Michael would head back to campus for the two weeks that made up homecoming and Rainbow Week. Despite his mother's acceptance of his sexual orientation _and_ his relationship with Kevin, she was still a braggart about her son. It could get tiresome, even though Edd knew she meant well. At least he had his father to balance things out and keep his mother in line.

"It'll be fine, Edd. Why not make an even bigger deal about her birthday? It could distract her from her dog and pony show with you for a bit," Amy suggested.

"You could get your dad to take her out. I've seen them together on campus a few times. I swear they're like horny teenagers trying to _not_ draw attention to themselves, which means they draw _even more_ attention to themselves," D'Lynn said.

Edd shuddered. He _did not_ want to think of his parents as horny teenagers. Spotting Kevin, he ran into his open arms.

Seeing the distressed looked on the scholar's face had Kevin a bit worried. The last time he saw him look distressed on the quad on a Monday it was because Emily assaulted him and stomped on his Barr tartan cap.

"What's wrong, Babe?"

"I may have mentioned his parents act like horny teenagers when they're on campus," D'Lynn sheepishly said.

"D'LYNN!," Kevin said admonishly, as he drew Edd into a tight hug. He'd seen how the Vincent doctors acted on campus when they thought no one was looking himself. If he hadn't known about their struggles to have Edd, he'd _seriously_ wonder why Edd was an only child. Seeing your future in laws get handsy is not something you _ever_ want to see.

"SORRY!"

"C'mon, Lady Love," Amy said. "Let's let them comfort each other. And I want ice cream to eat away my feelings on the subject."

As Amy pulled an apologetic D'Lynn away, Kevin walked Edd to the student union's food court. Edd would want carbs to deal with _his_ feelings.

"How's everyone treating you now your article is out?," Kevin asked over Goodcents and Dominos.

"Alright for the most part. I've gotten alot of looks for recognition, but not many have approached me. A few people have talked to me about it class and over all the response is pretty positive."

If they were going to a smaller school, Kevin would have been more inclined to believe Edd's lackadaisical attitude about it all. But PCU had a student popluation of about 55000. That's A LOT of "looks of recognition."

"Give it a week and things will simmer down and people will move on to the next big thing."

Edd knew he was right, but it still was going to be a long week. Practices on campus were open to the public for the most part because all facilities had to remain open during the campus' regular business hours. So that meant that people would come to sit and watch the swim team practice. He was _not at all_ prepared for that.

"I can talk to Tiff and see if any of the girlfriends are free during your practice. People tend to back away when they see them around. Don't want to get on the team's darkside if the girls complain."

" _Could you?_ " Edd was already exhausted from the attention and it wasn't even 1215, yet.

"I got you."

As it stood, Ashanti and a couple of the other girls from the lady's swim team were already there. Their schedule didn't start til the spring semester. They ran light practices during the fall, but that was mostly for weight lifting and cardio conditioning. They usually only got in the pool once a month. That left plenty of time to watch the guys practice.

Tiff sent a few girlfriends and a few of her sorority sisters volunteered to come as well for the week. For Edd it all was a godsend and kept the looky loos at bay.

What he noticed more was that Max was still looking like he was trying to figure out his feelings for Justin, but Justin had tempered his own. It was all apart of his plan.

Step one: Get Max to get over Kevin. But Max had to do this part himself. To truly release the red head meant to work through _all_ his feelings for him. _Nothing_ could carry over into his fresh start. Not with Justin. Not with _anyone_. It wouldn't be fair to the new person if there was still residual feelings for the previous person.

Step two: Heal. Get Max into a head and soul space where he truly healed from his loss of Kevin. Max had basically had a relationship in his head with the red head for the better part of a year. That's a lot to get over and deal with. Losing Kevin to Edd, even though he _never_ had Kevin in the first place, was like a _real_ breakup. And getting rejected by the red head time after time had to have taken its toll. Edd's ring was a death keel. For Max it was like his boyfriend had rejected him and took the first hot thing to come along. _Ouch!_

Step three: Cope with working with Edd everyday. It wasn't Edd's fault Kevin fell in love with _him and not_ Max. It wasn't anyone's or anything's fault. The heart just wants what it wants and Kevin's wanted Edd's. No sense in taking out his frustration and anger over being rejected by Kevin on Edd. But Max was doing well on step three. Coach Johnson was very much a stickler for professionalism. It's why Edd now knew which makeup concealers were truly water and sweatproof. Kevin could mark him, but no one could see it. _Hello, MAC!_ And honestly, it was really helping Max deal. Not seeing so much of the evidence of their relationship helped him be ok that they were in one. Edd's ring was enough.

Step four: Deal with living, breathing, sleeping, eating and just _being_ in the same space as Kevin and Edd everyday. Justin was going to help out in that regard. He'd be Max's friend. Talk to him when he was having a bad day because he spotted Kevin on campus or spotted them both on campus. Take him away when it all became too much. And knock some sense into him if need be. Pining for Kevin was just going to rob Max of what could be a great college experience, because Edd wasn't going anywhere. And in four years time, when Max was at medical school and Kevin had moved on to teach somewhere _with Edd_ , where would the phoenix be? He'd be dust and Justin wasn't having that.

Step five and Justin's favorite step of all: Get Max for himself. Max had yet to have a single, meaningful relationship in his life. Lots of flings. Even more one night stands and friends with benefits. But Max had realized that with Kevin, a relationship was possible. The charming Adonis was loyal as much as he was caring and kind. Max understood loyalty. He had it with his family and a few close friends and his teammates. Just never in love. He wanted that. It was time. But Justin wanted it _again_ in his own life. Thing is, he wanted it with Max. The phoenix was _perfect_ for him. He just _adored_ everything about him. His sass. His work ethic. His heart for his team and his friends _want_ to do better. He didn't get to be PCU's _swim team_ captain by just being a good swimmer. He was a great motivator. He was the type to lead by example and help you when you started to falter.

It wasn't just that Max was everything _she_ wasn't. Max was _Max_. _The Phoenix._ And Justin wanted to throw himself into the flames. He knew he wouldn't get burned. He'd come out as purified as gold. The Lion and The Phoenix. One to ground. The other to soar. And inferno and a mighty roar. A smoldering fire and a purring kitty. It was _perfection_. Getting Max ready for the water was one thing, attracting the swimmer to himself was another. So for each step in the plan they took, Justin would plant his own flag and be ready when Max was ready to play capture the flag.


	115. Chapter 115

School trudged on. Edd would make time for class, swim team, himself, Kevin and his friends. He went to the Involvement Fair and later pouted to Kevin about the fact that he couldn't join any of the activities til the spring semester because of his swim team schedule. But he picked up his fair share of freebies. He liked that Gamers United used Pokemon cards as their calling cards. Pikachu was a favorite. He did stop by the Bears and Unicorns table and took a selfie with Amy to send to Kevin as proof that he was there.

Kevin's response: I like when you consider things. ;)

He got a schedule for all the activites and events for homecoming from Ashleigh. He noticed that his parents would be having a few reunions with a couple of their honor societies that weekend. _Oh boy!_

PCU's first football game was against Jefferson University, an HBCU about 2 hours south of PCU. Edd had never seen a halftime show like the one Jefferson University put on. The band. The dancers. The cheerleaders. _The band!_ Tiffany explained the history of the HBCU halftime shows to him as best she could. The bands were in as much competition with one another as the teams on the field or court were.

"If you ever get a chance to go to the Bayou Classic, _go_. The game is fun, no doubt, but the _halftime show is where it's at!,_ " she told him.

He was _definitely_ going to consider _that_.

PCU won the game. The football game was usually an easy win. But according to Tiffany, the basketball game against Jefferson was actually a slugfest.

"I think they have us beat by 20 games since we've been playing them and we've been at it for about 50 years," she said.

"Does the band come?," Edd asked.

"The band comes," she replied.

Edd was now really looking forward to the spring semeser!

Edd sent Jamal to the movies after the game. He wanted to do something for Kevin he hadn't done since Kevin graduated from PCH. He sent Kevin a text to meet him in Kevin's room after the game. He cleaned the room, took a shower, found Kevin's practice football jersey and _waited._

He didn't have to wait long.

Kevin came through the door in a rush.

 _"Edd...?"_

The sight before him took him back to many a fall Friday night, spring Saturday afternoon and his birthdays in high school.

 _Oh, Edd_.

The minx was in _his_ bed, wearing _nothing but_ his maroon practice football jersey, hair _wild,_ and eyes sparking their sapphire desire, with a jawbreaker between his teeth.

 _Hello afternoon delight!_

"I sent Jamal to the movies. I thought you'd like a treat to celebrate your first win of the season," the minx cooed.

Kevin was speechless. But in his dash to the bed, he found his words.

"You are _too good_ to me."

"And you make me feel _good_."

" _Oh god,_ Edd, you can't talk like that or I'll cum in my pants."

"You're _not_ wearing pants, Kevin."

Kevin looked down. He was naked. _Da_ _hell!?_ Kevin couldn't figure out how he got naked so fast, but he didn't care. This was a fantasy come true! Kevin usually took a nap after games. Win or lose. He'd be too tired to do much of anything else. Even last year, no matter if Edd came to the game or not. He'd crash for at least 45 minutes after the game. Now, he knew he'd need to reserve that time _just for Edd_.

Edd made sure they took their time. He knew Kevin was tired. A romp in bed after a two plus hour football game was going to send his quarterback into a coma.

But PCU's number one QB, the All American, showed his stamina. _Peaking at 18? Yeah, right!_

Kevin marked him. He damn near sucked the life out of him. Then he pounded Edd into the mattress while the ravenette cheered him on. Edd never knew his idea would go over so well. But Kevin would almost always tell him after they had sex that they had so much time to make up for. And make up for it they would. He bit down so hard on that jawbreaker when he came, it _shattered_.

"Next home game is in two weeks," Kevin panted out as he held a still gasping Edd close.

"I-I'll be here w-waiting," the minx wheezed before slipping into a coma of his own.

He woke up in a pair of blue yoga pants Kevin got him and his swim team tshirt. He smiled. Kevin still took care of him.

Kevin was on his Xbox calling Nat and Rolf all kinds of names as they played Halo. It was a college post game tradition. He'd nap, call Edd, play Halo with his friends and order pizza. Now it was going to be game, _a sexy treat from Edd,_ Halo and pizza. He could get used to this.

Noticing Edd was up, he asked him, "Rolf wants to know if Princess has said anything to you about what we're doing for homecoming."

Edd and the heiress were planners. They'd been working together as best they could to make plans to get everyone together for the big game. Knowing Princess, she probably just told her boyfriend to show up. That's all she'd want or need. But Rolf wanted to be prepared.

"Friday, everyone is coming in and we're going out to eat at Tony's. She's booked a private room. I've asked Ashleigh if she can be our waitress."

" _One_ waitress for _twenty_ people, Edd? Isn't that a bit much?"

"Ashleigh said she'd handle dealing with all of us herself. Besides, large group meals in a private room have a set menu, so she won't have to remember too much besides our drinks."

"Hear that, Rolf?," Kevin asked into his headset. "Uh huh? Ok, I'll ask him. Anything else, Edd?"

"She's booked a hotel for everyone and they're going to get their own room," Edd grinned.

" _You're joking?!"_

 _"Nope!"_

 _"How?!"  
_

Edd shrugged.

"I _think_ her dad finally convinced her pops to let them be alone. She's already been bound to his family since graduation. If anything happens, they'll just get married quicker than we expected, I guess."

Edd could hear what sounded like a _very excited_ Rolf on the other side of the headset. Then Nat squealed and Kevin yanked the headset off and threw it across the room with a shout.

"God damnit, Nathan!"

They both heard what sounded like an apology coming from Nat in the distant far corner of the room.

"Anything else, Babe?"

"We'll go to the game like we did last year, then have dinner at La Pierre's. Antonio is booking the restaurant for the night. I think we should go to Davey's after dinner, but I think we're going to decide that during the dinner."

"Well, you _know_ you've got my vote for Davey's."

Edd smiled. Kevin's vote would be the one to get everyone to go. He wanted to not only dance with Kevin and play pool with his friends, but he _really_ wanted to dance with Princess again. He had missed the heiress. She'd promised to send him a box of hair care products and tea once a month. She had yet to break it. Sure they'd only been in school a few weeks, but it was now September and he got a box from her the day before.

She liked his idea of going to see Rave do a show. Just in time for PCU's _and_ USC's spring break, was Julliard's Spring Showcase. Rave was bound to be doing something for it. They'd take spring break in NYC. But first, homecoming.

The plans were good for the other two young men and Nat said Rave had already put off an audition for it. Kid needed a break. _She_ was still causing problems for the diva and he figured a visit to see his friends would beat a murder charge. Edd was just glad his first visit to the City That Never Sleeps would be a pleasant one. And it was in the end, but it was also a trip he and Kevin would _never_ forget.

Max went to the game like _everyone_ else did. Jeff was sitting with Ashanti, a few of the lady's swim team members and some of of the other Diamonds. Frank and Tony were sitting with their fraternity brothers. He decided to sit with a few of the other pre-med students he knew. But it was killing him. Emily's expulsion from school and the reason why was still the talk of the medical department. Girl had a bright future in nursing, but her own insecurities did her in. And the trigger for that insecurity was sitting one section over and they both had their eyes on one player in the center of every huddle.

After halftime, he considered leaving. PCU led by three touchdowns and _Edd_ was there. Like they'd lose with him there. As he headed to the concession stands for a Gatorade and burger he nearly knocked someone over.

"Hey, sorry man," he said turning around to apologetically pat whoever it was on the back.

Playful brown eyes blinked up at him.

"Hey, Canp'N."

 _Justin._

Sparks _flew._

 _Damnit._


	116. Chapter 116

How he had talked him into a trip to the playground at the park in the center of town was something Max would _never_ figure out. But there they were. And so were the food trucks. Justin got tamales and tacos. And three cupcakes. Kid had a _mean_ sweet tooth. Max got pizza. And ice cream.

"Still eating our feelings, I see," the lion teased.

"Bite me, cupcake head."

"What can I say, I like sweet stuff," Justin grinned.

Max just groaned. He wanted to drown his sorrows in his food, but he wanted, no, he _needed_ company. Unlike most in the athletic department, Justin wasn't giving him too much shit about losing Kevin to his own damn teammate. Justin was a social work major so he wasn't gonna clamour on and on about Emily getting kicked off campus and probably never having a career in the medical field or most any field because of said teammate.

Justin was being a _friend_. Most of his closest friends were either studying or working so he was OK with the lion stalking him. But still, he had to figure a lot of things out. And most of that he was going to have to do on his own. But he did have one question.

"Why?"

"Why what?," Justin asked. His stupidly cute nose had frosting on it. Max was tempted to kiss it off and he couldn't understand why. It scared him.

"Why are you trying to help me get over Kevin?"

"Isn't that what friends do? Don't they help each other with breakups?"

"Dude, we just met."

Justin shrugged.

"Maybe I know what it's like. And I'd rather not see anyone go through that if I can help it. And I can, so I will."

Max cocked a brow. The Rampaging Lion had been _hurt?_

"Who was he?"

" _She_ was my high school girlfriend. She's at Julliard now. She spent most of our relationship putting all of her wants and dreams ahead of _us_. I was just a prop. Kevin has been a prop for you. And now you can see that that prop is actually another actor in the scene and they have their own great part to play. You gotta let him go so he can play it. I'm just trying to be the director to help you do that."

"Did you let her go?" Justin kept kissing his face every time they parted company. And he _liked it_. _A lot._ But he was just now coming to terms to with the fact that he didn't want to play the field anymore. So he had to know what was happening here so he could get out with what was left of his frayed dignity if he needed to.

"Yep. I'm not playing second fiddle to someone else's hopes and dreams. Especially when they don't consider mine."

"How long were y'all together?"

"Two years. Took me a year to get over her. So I know what you're going through. It's gonna take some time, but you'll be ok, Cap'N."

"So you play both sides?"

"I am bi, if that's what you're getting at. But I am loyal. And I'm attracted to personalities over body parts."

"Gaaaaaaay."

"Says the flaming queen."

"Says the guy who can dress up like one."

Justin smirked.

"You like _Jenice_. She's the best wingwoman you've ever known. You call any of those guys, yet?"

Max sighed. He had a few dates but no one sparked him. At all. The chocolate drop sitting next to him was sending all kinds of sparks through him. _What the fuck was happening?!_

"That bad, huh? How are you supposed to get over our QB if you don't get under someone else?"

Max shot him a look.

"Maybe," he began. Then he stopped. He swallowed hard. _Edd_ was right. Getting under someone else _was_ a _bad idea_ when you were trying to get over someone.

"Maybe, I just want to get over him. Move on. Fresh start, you know."

Justin smiled. The plan was working.

"So how are you doing so far?"

Max took a _huge_ bite of ice cream.

" _Damn._ How about this? Instead of going to football games, we hang out instead? I need someone to look at my backstroke anyways."

"I guess."

"It'll be fun. And it'll help you to refocus your energies on something else."

 _Like me._

 _"Fine."_

"That's my Cap'N!"

"But not today. Today...today, I wallow."

"I've got great movies to wallow to."

Max looked at him quizzically.

"I've done this before, remember. C'mon, I'll give you a ride home. You get us some snacks and come to my room. Wallowing alone sucks. And I have ice cream."

He _did_ have ice cream.

"Let's go."

Max brought popcorn and soda. Justin gave him ice cream and they watched Love Actually, Girl Six and Rambo. But after the credits rolled for the Sly Stallone masterpiece, Max wanted something to eat that _wasn't_ junk.

"C'mon," he said as he drug Justin off the futon. "We're going to Harper Hall. It's popcorn shrimp night and I want a salad to get rid of all these calories."

"After you, Cap'N."

But Kevin and Edd were at Haper's cafeteria as well.

"We don't have to eat here," Justin said to the now fading phoenix. They had only just begun. He was _not_ going to lose him. No way. No how.

"I want popcorn shrimp. I'm _getting_ popcorn shrimp." And with that, the phoenix's flames sparked anew.

Only Princess could have made a better entrance. He swiped his student ID with flair and headed to fry station where the popcorn shrimp was. Justin had to jog to keep up. Edd took it all in with wide eyes. And a small smile. The phoenix was still flaming, but it seemed as if his flames had to attached to someone _new_.

He made sure to stop by the their table before they left. He was _still_ the swim team captain afterall.

"Edd, can you come early to check Justin's backstroke on Monday? You're the best backstroke swimmer we have and I want to see if you see what I see. He wants to get better at it and I'm gonna make sure that happens."

"I'd be happy to, Max," Edd sweetly replied. He was glad the phoenix was back on his game and _not_ trying to flirt with his boyfriend.

Edd was a good guy. He was perfect for Kevin. And Kevin was perfect for _him. And only him._

"Ok, be the pool at 245. See you guys later."

Kevin and Edd watched him with wide eyes as he sashayed away. Then they looked at each other and gave sighs of relief. The phoenix had _finally_ let Kevin go.

Justin watched the conversation go down. He gave his own sigh of relief. The phoenix was _finally_ ready to move on.

When Kevin walked Edd to the pool, he got a simple, "Hey, Kev," from Max and nothing more. And according to Edd, no snide remarks or comments was made about their relationship at all during practice. Justin's backstroke was getting better. His 200 yard butterfly was better. Kid was going to be Edd's stiffest competition on the team. And Max seemed to favor him over anyone else there. Kevin was more happy at that bit of news than he'd ever thought he'd be. Max had moved on. Coach Johnson was just happy to have his team back on the same page again.

At study hall, Jeff and Ashanti would occasionally sit with Kevin and Edd. Sometimes Justin would, too. When they took study breaks, the two motorheads would talk shop. Even though Justin prefered his Japanese bikes to American ones, the two young men got along fairly well. What always floored and thrilled Kevin and Edd was that Max wouldn't make a big deal about Justin hanging out with them. He'd speak, be civil and cordial and go on his merry little way. His sashay was getting to Justin, though. It should be illegal to be able to walk away like that.

And that sashay nearly became Justin's undoing.


	117. Chapter 117

The two motorheads thought it'd be a good idea to take a road trip to Cherryville for Labor Day weekend. A trip to the beach would be a great way to end the summer. And Edd could get a date day at the planetarium again.

"OK, have fun, boys!," Max said as he sashayed away after helping Justin tie down his duffle bag he packed for the weekend trip to the passenger seat on his bike.

Then it hit Justin that he was going to be gone for _three days_. Not getting to hear any of Max's snarky quips. Not getting to watch those flames come to life because he figured out which buttons to push. No watching him _sashay_ away. _What the fuck was he thinking!?_

Justin came back to Hollyville Sunday morning. Kevin and Edd had a date planned for the planetarium that day. No sense in sitting around waiting on Monday to come for the ride back when he could be in town now to... _to what exactly?_

His homework was complete. He felt well enough ahead to forego reading ahead or do any extra studying. Not like he could concentrate anyways. He missed Max's bottom lip between his teeth. He hadn't gotten ahold of it since breakfast Friday morning.

The Rampaging Lion was _hungry_ and he had his eye on a certain _bird of prey._

Max heard him before he saw him. Max's room faced the back parking lot. He knew what his Kawasaki sounded like. He had Justin's schedule memorized. Not like it was hard, the kid hadn't left him alone since he lost the bet. He dutiful walked Max back and forth to practice that week. Then to breakfast. Occasionally to class. And he'd give him a parting lip nip each time. Except for Friday afternoon when he left for Cherryville with Edd and Kevin. Max didn't stick around long enough after he got his bag on his bike to give him a chance. This friendly teasing Cha Cha they were dancing was their's alone. At least while he figured his feelings out.

Kevin was gone for sure. He was slowly starting to feel happy for the perfectly mismatched twosome. While Kevin was a tall drink of water in a thirsty land, there had always been other drinks to drink. And he had drank his fair share. And now he'd drunk his fill. There was only one who seemed to quench his thirst, but kept him wanting more.

 _Still_ , he was afraid. Justin was a nice guy. A good kid. Knowing that he had a legit hard breakup made Max _not_ want jump too quickly. He didn't want to hurt the kid. He'd been hurt and _hurt people, hurt people_. He still needed to heal from Kevin. Take a breather.

He had some company at the moment who was helping him do that. But hearing his bike had his mind in another tailspin.

"That's him isn't it?"

"Yep."

"Want me to go?"

"No, I need you to see something. Make sure that my feelings match up, you know?"

"Ok."

5 minutes Justin was at his door.

"You're back early," Max said as he shovled a spoonful of gelato in his mouth.

Justin quirked a brow.

"You doing alright there, Cap'N?" Max had gotten the biggest personal size of gelato Harry's Sweet Shop had.

"Girls day," came a voice from behind the door. Justin nudged it open with his foot.

 _Ashanti_ gave a small wave and smile. She had her own gelato, but she had gotten the smaller size.

"Plus, we have to plan the swim season. No little people allowed," Max said as he tapped to his spoon to Justin's nose to empasize each word of his last sentence.

Justin gave a sigh of relief. Max smirked.

"Miss me?"

"Terribly."

The kid had sass. _Maxie likey._

Playful brown met twinkling teal.

Justin crossed his arms. Ashanti aside, he missed the phoenix and wanted him to know it.

"I'm thinking of hitting up Davey's tonight."

"I could use a _wingwoman_. _"_

 _Flag planted._

 _Point taken._

Justin hadn't noticed that Max had swung the door all the way open. He knew Justin wasn't going to stay long with Ashanti sitting there, but he had to know if the lion was going to take a bite out of him again.

"See you at 11," Justin said as he took a step towards Max as if he was gonna still a spoonful of gelato, only to kiss him full on.

He could get over Kevin. _That needed to happen._ But he could _only move on to Justin_. Justin would be sure of _that._

After Justin left, Max turned wide eyed to Ashanti, who was hiding a dropped jaw behind her hands.

"Jeff told me that you two have been acting _really_ friendly towards each other, but _damn!_ I didn't know it was like _that!"_

"No, no, no, no, no! That's THE FIRST TIME he's EVER done THAT!"

"He _likes_ you, Max."

"I can see _that_ , Shanti," he sighed as he collapsed back on the couch.

"Are you ready for a _real_ relationship for once in your life?"

Ashanti and Max had met at swim camp their junior year of high school. Now as college sophomores the two swim team captains knew each other _well_. She had watched his flames grow strong. She also saw what an epic fail that was his campaign to bag Kevin was going to be before it began and had warned him he'd get burnt in the end. She was glad it looked like he wasn't complete ash, but she didn't want him to flame out again.

"I am. _I am_. I just don't want to hurt him, you know. I'm _scared,_ Shanti. Like _really scared_. I don't want to screw this up."

"You never know til you try. And you need to move on. _Take it slow._ I gotta go. I'm meeting Jeff at the coffee shop on 5th for a poetry slam. Let me know how Davey's goes!"

He wouldn't have to. By Tuesday morning, _everyone_ knew that the phoenix was only flaming for a certain lion.

They met at Davey's. Expect only _Justin_ showed up. He brought his bike. Max took an Über. Taking his car was a dumb idea last time. He got lucky that Justin knew how to drive.

"So _you're_ here," Max said when he spotted the messy mane that was Justin's signature do behind him in the mirror behind the bar.

 _"Just me."_

Max could be ok with that. _Jenice_ was _awesome_ and fun as hell. He had sooooo many fun ideas and plans for _her_. But if this was going to work, they'd have to be true to who they really were.

"I got you a cherry Coke with extra cherry syrup since you like sweet stuff."

Justin cocked a brow.

 _He noticed._

"Th-Thanks."

"No prob, Bob. Sit. How was your trip?"

Justin raised _both_ brows. He wanted to know how his trip was with his former crush and that crush's future fiancé and soon to be _husband?_ He _had_ moved on.

So they talked. They shot pool. They eat hot wings. The hotter the better. How else was the phoenix gonna keep his flames lit? And had a blast at the drag show that was a Sunday Night Institution at the bar. But when last call came, and they headed for the door, Justin noticed that Max's red Corvette wasn't in the parking lot.

"How'd you get here?," he asked the smoldering phoenix as he leaned up against the wall. _Damn_ , he looked _good. Purple_ highlights, white Adidas hoodie, dark blue jeans and purple Adidas. Maybe it was all the purple. Still, Justin was liking what he was seeing.

"Über. Bringing my car was a _bad_ idea last time. I got lucky you can drive stick."

Justin snickered. Max had to giggle.

"Well, I _am_ handy with a clutch."

"Sassy fucker."

"Flamer."

"Takes one to know one."

Justin rolled his eyes. He took a breath. Max had had three drinks tonight.

"I'm gonna need you to hold on _tight_ , OK? Vixen and I can't have you falling off."

"What? Like it's hard?"

"I'm serious, Max." Justin's tone was stern. No one was getting hurt on his baby. He couldn't live with himself if that happened.

"So am I." Max turned to face him. "I'm not gonna let you go."

 _Ever_.

 _Shit! What was happening?!_

"Ok, hop on."

"That's what she said."

"Ass."

"You like it."

Justin turned to look at him.

"Keep it up and you'll about to find out how much I do."

"Gladly," Max said as he slipped his arms around Justin's waist and pressed his chest against his back.

Only one thought was on both their minds: _I gotta get him home._

Justin found a parking space in front of their building. When they reached the door, Max grabbed his wrist and stopped him.

"Look," he began. He took a deep breath and swallowed hard. He was nervous as all get it out because he'd never done something like this before. "I...I want to t-try."

Justin faced him full on.

"Try _what,_ Max?"

"You know very well what," he snapped.

Justin took a step forward and leaned in.

" _Say it_ ," he purred in his ear.

Max took a step back and grabbed the back of his neck to bring those full luscious lips to his. Justin nip his bottom lip and his flames turned into a wildfire as Max took the kiss deeper. When he ran his hand through his mane, the lion _purred_ and the flames turned into an _inferno_. He slammed Justin's back into the wall that separated the two sets of doors that were in front of the building. The lion growled and teal eyes sparked a green flame.

"You're place or mine?," they asked each other at the same time.


	118. Chapter 118

**Author's Note: This is for you, JJJester! I hope it's as good for you as it was for me. I swear I'm a such a filthy, dirty, rotten, cockslut loving whore. I need a shower and to drown myself in Holy Water. #forgivemefatherforihavesinned**

Justin never gave Max a chance to answer. He grabbed his hand and ran into the building. The elevator was working, but he didn't want to wait or risk having to stop on the second floor and wait for a ride up or back down to the first floor. He took the stairs two at a time. Max prayed to the Heaven's he wasn't that quick in bed because he was sleeping _with_ Justin tonight! Bed, futon, his own couch, Max didn't care. He was wrapping his phoenix wings around the lion pulling him through their dorm building. He'd make him purr. He'd make him roar. He'd set him on _fire_. He'd feel the flames that were on a crash course through Max's veins. It was his damn fault that they were there in first place. He put them there, he'd fucking deal with them.

The lion drug him to his den, and with cat like precision, he had them in the room without fumbling his keys. The kid had nerves of steel. But once they were inside and the door was locked, and he had Max's back against the door, the vunerable kitty inside showed up. Justin wanted to fuck the Kevin out of him. He knew others tried, but couldn't do it. He was not going to give up that easily. But he also knew that Max had to _Let. Kevin. Go._ He had given Edd a _ring_. They'd been together for _four years_. They were _solid_. Max had to extinguish the torch he was carrying for the red head. And Justin wanted the next one he lit to be for _him and him alone_.

Max didn't light a torch for the lion, he set a forest on fire. He burnt his MaxKev ship, swam to shore and then set the forest on fire and waited for the lion to come out of his den and _take him_.

"Max, I'm only gonna do this if you can _promise_ _me_ he's _gone_. For really gone. I _will not_ compete with _him_ _or anyone else_. I keep my competition in the pool. That's it. _Me or Kevin_. **Decide**. _Now_ ," Justin said in hoarse whisper, his mouth millimeters from Max's. He was ready to throw the swim captain out and show Coach Johnson he could be most profesional person on the planet if Max didn't let the red head _go._ He could flame out to ash and blow away in the dust. Alone.

Justin barely heard him. The phoenix was as breathless as he was breathtaking. But that one word answer changed their lives and set their world's on fire.

 _"You."_

The lion breathed out a sigh of relief as he gently, _ever so gently_ took Max's bottom lip in between his teeth. The phoenix wrapped his wings around him and Justin purred. Drawing him closer the kitty melted into the embrace. Max deepened the simple kiss that had become the highlight of his days and a lion came to life. A hand in Justin's hair elicited a growl and a bite to his collarbone had Max gasping in ecstasy as his flames grew brighter and hotter.

Tantilizing teal met smoldering brown.

"Bed?"

"Bed."

Lips met again and hands made quick work of their clothes. They'd seen each other naked before. Twice a day in fact. But not like this. The phoenix was flushed from head to toe. He wasn't packing, but Justin could work with it. Hell, it was _perfect_ as far as he was concerned. But Max was seeing that dynamite things came in small packages. They were both 5'8. Most guys that tall didn't have much. But Justin... _oh, Justin._ Max was _thrilled and frightened_.

Seeing the desire _and panic_ in his expressive eyes, Justin threw back the sheets on his bed and gently laid the phoenix down before crawling in and drawing him close to himself.

"It's ok. I'll go slow."

"When's the last time you did this?"

"Three months ago."

"Are they still alive?!"

The lion laughed and kissed his forehead.

"Of course they are, silly."

"O-Okay."

"Max, look at me," Justin gently said as he drew the phoenix's downed head up by his chin.

 _Damn those eyes_. As blue green as the lagoons he'd swim in as a kid on vacations with his family. He's going to drown in those teal pools and he couldn't wait to go.

"I'm not gonna hurt you. I can take _very_ good care of you, _if you let me_."

"Hold me, _please?_ "

The lion wrapped as much of the blankets and sheets around the phoenix as he could to make a nest for him.

"Dude, you look like a human burrito," Justin giggled.

Max shot him a look.

"Eat me."

" _Gladly_ ," the lion said, drawing him into a hard kiss and the phoenix was lit aflame once more. But he had one more question before he took flight.

"You've got protection?"

Justin rolled over and opened a drawer on the rolling set of cabinets next to his bed and took out two condoms and lube. When he showed him what he had in his hands, Max pulled him down by his hair and kissed him hard again.

Time to let go and start anew.

The lion marked his territory. Max was going to have to ask Edd what concealer he used. And like a certain couple, he didn't have a gag reflex. Max burst into tears. This was a first. No one had ever been able to take him all at once. And GAWD it felt _good_.

On the one hand, he regretted telling the lion to "Eat me." The kid loved a challenge. Max was _not_ prepared. On the other hand, _dear sweet lord,_ the man's tongue was a glorious instrument sent from the Heaven's to make Max _scream in ecstasy._ And _scream_ he did.

Between the tongue in his ass and the strong hand on his cock, Max doesn't know whether or not he's coming or going, but he's about to take flight _soon_. And the big ol pussycat had the nerve to _stop_.

"What the fuck?! I never said, 'Stop!'"

Justin just grinned.

"Patience, grasshopper."

"Mr Miyagi is dead, asshole."

"And I'm about to murder yours. But first..."

And he left the bed. The phoenix is gonna set the place _on fire! WHAT THE FUCK WAS HE DOING!?_

Justin went to bathroom and washed his face and brushed his teeth. Halfway through brushing his teeth, he gave the inferno that was in his bed a wink. Max wanted to murder him. But first, he had to see if he was really gonna murder his ass.

When he came back to the bed, he grabbed a condom and wrapped Max up. Then he grabbed the lube. And Max thought he was the sexiest fucking thing _ever_. His confidence was such a turn on. His hair was wild. His chocolate skin was as smooth as melted chocolate and tasted twice as good. And Max couldn't get over the feral look in his eyes. The phoenix usually took. Tonight, he was being _taken_. He couldn't wait to go for the ride.

"Alright, I'm gonna need you to _relax,_ Max," Justin said as he drizzled lube on his right hand.

"Heh. You rhymed."

"I'm a regular poet. _Breathe_ for me, okay."

Max took breath and tried to count back from 10, but before he got to 7, Justin found his sweet spot and was throttling it like he throttled the gas on his bike. And Max was _flying_. Justin grinned. The phoenix was a bird. And this bird had notes he needed to _sing_. And he _sang_ them. And Justin thought they were the most beautiful notes he'd ever heard. But he knew the bird had a bigger, better song to sing.

Still playing his three note tune on Max's prostate, Justin wrapped himself up with his other hand and using his teeth to squeeze more lube out for his cock and and Max's ass.

"Ready?," he gently asked the songbird beneath him after he removed his fingers from his ass, lubed them both up and used both hands to steady the others hips.

"As I'll ever be," Max whispered. The phoenix was scared and faltering.

"Hold on to me. _I've got you._ I _promise_ I won't hurt you."

Max wrapped his arms around his neck and tenatively wrapped his legs around his waist.

What Max was expecting was _pain_. Instead, thanks to Justin's sweet reassurances, sweet kisses and steady pace, he found _ecstasy._

Once he was hilted, Justin gave him a minute to get used to the stretch.

"I thought they called you the 'Rampaging Leo?'"

Justin just gave him a sly smile, a wink and the cockiest smirk he had _ever_ seen. No one else would _ever_ see it as far as he was concerned.

He pulled out and phoenix cooed and he pushed back in and the phoenix _soared_. Holding on to him tight, the lion took the phoenix for a ride through an inferno. Then the phoenix flipped them and script and rode him home. Seeing him on top, Justin knewKevin was _gone_. Only _Justin_ remained. And as the phoenix let loose one last burst of fire before falling into smoldering embers that he knew was _just for the two of them_ , Justin knew that he'd never have to worry about _Kevin or_ _her ever again._

He came on a roar and it shook Max to his core. He was keeping that roar for himself. _No one_ was taking it from him. He wrapped his wings around him and held him close. Once he thought he could speak steady again, he spoke.

"You know what this means right?"

"That I'm a teacher's pet?"

"You better not be _anyone's_ teacher's pet, Justin!," Max growled into his sholder.

The kitten giggled. Max rolled his eyes and settled his head on chest.

"I know what it means, Max. But I if I _ever_ catch wind of him _."

"You won't," Max said quietly as he interrupted him.

The lion brushed the hair out of his face and looked him in the eyes. They were a soft blue green and they dazzled him. He knew he was telling the truth. It was just the two of them now. No more Kevin. No more _her_. Their fresh start was well on its way. And damn if it wasn't a good one.

He gave him a hug and gentle kiss on the nose.

"Let's get you cleaned up."

The phoenix slept in the lion's den that night. A kitten cuddled next to a smoldering fire reserved just for him. And the seed of love was planted once more.


	119. Chapter 119

Kevin was surprised to see that Justin had headed back to school on Sunday. Edd wasn't.

"So you really think they have a thing for each other?," Kevin asked as they wandered Cherryville's boardwalk before heading back to school. It was the only way to get Edd out of bed again. He'd have to request they room together next fall. Edd deserved better than single twin beds.

"Honey, I know crushes when I see one. They're crushing on each other. _Hard._ "

Both young men saw it was more than a crush on Monday night. They headed to Davey's to enjoy one last night before school started up again. They wouldn't get a break again til mid October. Edd wanted to take Kevin dancing. Kevin polished his shoes and they headed out.

Max and Justin were there and were _awfully cozy._ The DJ, seeing Kevin there and knowing that Max was there, too, and knew all the songs that Max usually requested for the red head wasn't going to cut it tonight as they both had dates, decided that Sam Smith's Like I Can would be _perfect_. Thing is, it was more perfect than he realized.

Max, hearing the first strains of the song, grabbed Justin and hit the dance floor. When the still purple highlighted one drew him into an embrace, Justin had a moment to scan the room as he got his bearings from Max dragging him out on the dance floor. He saw Kevin looking confused as he stood behind a shocked and slightly delighted Double D.

When Max saw that he was distracted and _why_ , he grabbed his chin to make him focus on _him_. Justin suddenly realized what was going on.

"You _mean_ it?," the lion purred, as they danced a quick two step.

" _I do."_

" _Thank God,_ " he breathed as he drew Max's lower lip between his teeth. The _purr_ he got in response was so delicious that he kissed him full on.

Seeing this, Edd squealed. Then looking up at Kevin he grinned.

"You can have your green eyes back now. I don't need them anymore."

" _Thank God._ Welcome back, D," Kevin said as he took the championship dancer out on the dance floor for a celebratory spin. The phoenix had flamed on to someone who would actually warm themselves in his flames.

Stacy Jefferson saw this all go down. The woman _was_ a man eater. And a gossip. Tuesday morning saw a _very_ worn out phoenix being escorted to class by a lion bearing coffee for them both and a kiss. By lunch the entire campus knew one thing and new it well: PCU's number one was safe from the phoenix's flames, the shark didn't have to bite anyone and a lion had laid claim to a _bird of prey._ And that bird was _soaring_ once more.

Max helped Justin do the team's laundry for their first meet. Because it was on a Friday, Kevin, Spencer, Tiffany, Sam, Jamal and Ashanti as well as the whole of the lady's swim team and Frank and Tony's fraternity brothers came out to support the elite swim team. Edd led the charge against Peach Creek State, but it was Justin who was taking the other team down. His 200 yards had gotten that good. After watching Justin take down his rival in the the 200 freestyle by 15 seconds, Edd and Max exchanged a High 5. Kevin gave a soft sigh of relief. Despite the rocky start, the team was just as bonded as ever.

Instead of heading out of town like so many did for the football game, Justin took Max for a ride into the hills surrounding the Hollyville area. The steep hills, tight, blind curves and dramatic drops where what bike rides were made for. Max had a blast. That night he took _Jenice_ dancing and after last call, he took her out to a small overlook that over looked Peach Creek Lake. And in the back seat of his Corvette, the phoenix sent a lioness to paradise. When the sun dawned the next morning, he knew one thing and one thing only: The Rampaging Leo had stolen his heart.

Late September brought Family Day. Parents, grandparents, siblings, aunts, uncles and cousins descended upon the college town in full force. Michael and Kevin kept Lynn from going full dog and pony show with her son. Max had decided to stay in because his parents were apart of a traveling show and couldn't come, but he was soon inundated with _ten_ Lee's.

Max was an only child. When his new boyfriend said he was the eldest of eight, it was a bit hard to believe. But upon hearing the clamoring in the hall after the football game from a mom, dad, four sisters and three brothers, he knew it was true. Taking a breath, he opened the door.

"See, I _told_ you were being too loud, Jamie," a little girl of about 7 said to a little boy of about 9 who were out in the hall.

"Shut it, Jalissa! Justin, are we in trouble?"

"No, why?," came a voice that Max knew was in the bathroom. He turned pink at the thought. They had sex in the shower two days ago.

"You're neighbor with the green hair is staring at us."

"MAX?!"

A crash. Max walked down the hall.

"I was just wondering what all the noise was," he said when he got to the door and looked into the room and saw 10 very similar looking faces looking back at him.

"Hi, Baby," Justin said as he righted his desk chair. "Sorry, we can be a bit loud."

"BABY?!," chorused 9 voices of varying octaves.

"Hi, I'm Tanya Lee," a mocha colored woman said, hurrying over to him extending her hand. He was too polite to not shake it but also slightly terrifed. He hadn't expected to meet the family so soon. "I'm Justin's mother. He didn't tell me he had a new boyfriend."

"Ha ha! Justin's in trouble!," Jamie said.

"No bike ride for you," Justin told the boy with a solid stink eye.

"Moooom!"

"It's _his_ bike, Jamie. He can give rides to whomever he pleases. And I told you about teasing him today. This is _his_ safe place. Whatever he says goes," an older man with Justin's chocolate skin tone said.

If looking at the man was like looking into Justin's future, Max wanted to go and stay there. Forever. He was beautiful. Justin's height, solid build, playful brown eyes and a ready smile. The grey in his hair made him look older, but distinguished. While he kept his hair cut short, it was obvious that Justin got his mop top from his mother. Her mane was as thick and wavy as Justin's was but long. He was the perfect blend of two very beautiful brown people.

Justin took a breath. Max looked scared. And intriguted. Because seriously, how could you feet 10 people in such a small space? He walked to the door and gently took the faltering phoenix out from under his mother's arm.

"You gonna be ok?"

Max looked up at him and blinked. Then he nodded.

 _Might as well get it over with._

"Ok, I'm only going to do this _once_ ," Justin said in the most authoritative voice Max had ever heard him use before. Oh, he would _definitely_ need to hear it again and _soon_. "All of you line up. We're doing introductions."

As their parents sat back and beamed, seven little Lee's lined up to be introduced to their big brother's new boyfriend.

"Josiah. I'm 16 and Justin should give me his bike."

"Not happening, smart ass. Next!"

Josiah groaned.

"Joshua. 15." And Josh went back to playing on his phone.

"Jill. 13. You are _cute_ , Maxamillion."

"Jilly, you're a minor. He's 21. Stop trying to flirt with my boyfriend. Next!"

Jill pouted and her mother gave her the stink eye so she shaped up.

"Jana. I'm 12. Stop touching me, Jamie!"

" _Jamie,_ " the older man said warningly.

Jamie stood up straight and gave a military salute.

"Jamie. 11."

"Jennifer. I'm 9."

"Jalissa. I'm 7. Do you swim like Justin does?"

"I'm the swim team captain," Max said.

"You're _dating_ the captain?!," Jalissa yelled.

"Lissa, stop yelling. Yes, we're dating. Why?"

"Isn't that, like, against the law or something?"

"He's 19, he can date whoever he wants apparently," Jill sassed.

"Can it, sista. You're not allowed to date til your dead," Justin told her.

"Mom!"

"I agree with your brother," the older man said. "I'm John Lee. These brats are all mine. Sorry if we disturbed you."

"It's nothing really. Just kinda hard to believe."

"How so?," Tanya asked

"I'm an only child. He said he had brothers and sisters, but this is a bit..."

"Much? Loud? We get it. Apparently our parents couldn't keep it in their pants and that's when stuff like this happens," Jill sassed again. Justin thwapped her upside her head.

"Ow! MOM!"

"You had it coming, you little brat. Excuse your father and I for actually loving each other. Max, are your parents here?"

"No, they're traveling right now for the Music Man."

"Theater folks, huh?," John said. "What's your major, son?"

"Pre-med."

9 sets of wide brown eyes looked at him.

Jamie started to pull down his pants.

"Hey, I've got this thing _," he began.

"In the corner," Justin told him.

"Aww, c'mon J!"

"Corner!," their parents chorused. Jamie shuffled to the corner. Max blushed. Justin was on his knees in that corner last night setting his flames alight.

"You know what, Justin. I like him. He's cute and he's got a solid career path ahead of him."

"Thanks, Mom."

"Be good to him, Max. C'mon you lot. Let's get going. I want to get back to the hotel and get changed for dinner. Justin, I'll text you when we decide on where we're going to go."

"So _never?_ "

She pinched his nose for sassing her. He gave a puppy dog eyed pout in apology and she kissed the top of his head.

"Lee's OUT!" And with that, they were gone.

Max looked wide eyed after them.

"They can be a bit much, but they're all I've got," Justin said, leaning on his doorframe.

"If they're anything like you, they'll be easy to love."

Max gasped. He said the _L word!_

Panicked teal flicked up to wide eyed brown before _quickly_ looking way.

 _Silence._

Then full lips were on his. His bottom lip was quickly between two teeth and he purred. And as suddenly as it began, it was over. But a thick bangs tickled his forehead and then a smooth cheek pressed into his own as four little words he had never know he _desperately_ needed to hear were whispered in his ear.

"I love you, too."


	120. Chapter 120

Edd looked at the flyer of homecoming events he had taped to his closet door. It had been a busy week. All the organizations had been campaigning for their candidates for Homecoming King and Queen. Sam was up for the football team and Thomas was up for the swim team. Ashanti and Tiffany were up for the Pearls and Diamonds. Edd was pretty proud of how the campaign for Thomas had gone. It was bigger than the one he led for Kevin in high school, but just as much fun.

His parents and friends were coming to town today. He hadn't seen the other Eds, their girlfriends, Jonny, Jimmy and Sarah in two weeks. They had come to his meet at Peach City and Darnell made a mini video of it that he sent to his parents because they were working and couldn't come. The Barrs were there and cheered him on like he was their own kid. And as far as they were concerned, he was. He was glad for the quick visit to catch up but couldn't wait to see _everybody_ again.

But he had a meet in a two hours. And he had to walk alone because Kevin had one last mini practice and meeting before the pep rally. Then there was a knock at the door. A high bun of curly mahogany red dreadlocks was all he could see through the peephole. He quickly unlocked and yanked the door open so fast it bounced off the wall.

"PRINCESS!"

"HI, EDD!" She _leaped_ into his arms.

He had to admit that he missed the heiress hugs.

"Hey, guys, I FOUND HIM!," she yelled down the hall.

Edd peeked his head out the door and Nat, Rave and _the cul-de-sac_ ran towards him. Sure, they were all old enough to vote and drink in Nat and Nazz's cases (Rolf's birthday was in January) but you'd thought they were kids again. Edd would normally have been concerned with the noise, but he had missed them _all_ so much that he couldn't bring himself to care. Consider it payback for the late nights and early mornings when his neighbors had interrupted his sleep.

"We went to Kev's room, but his roommate said he was at practice, Double D," Ed said.

"Yes, he is, Ed, and I have a meet in 2 hours myself. I can only spare 30 minutes."

"We'll walk you over," Nat said. "Is Kev gonna be able to make your meet?"

Edd shrugged.

"Maybe, it depends on how long his practice and meeting goes. It's homecoming so they're working really hard."

"But, you'll see him at the pep rally, yes?," Rolf asked. His arm was wrapped tight around Princess and Edd knew they'd be permanently attached to each other all weekend.

"Sorta. We sit with our own teams."

"This is gonna be _different_ ," Nat said. "I'm so used to seeing you two together for stuff like this."

Edd shrugged again.

"We'll _all_ be together at dinner tonight, and that's what _really_ matters."

The parents made the meet and Kevin made it in time for the team relay. He was kinda jealous of the team's cohesivness. Like salmon swimming upstream to their spawning grounds, PCU's swim team worked together as a unit and supported one another like no other team on campus. But he was glad that the athletic department made it easy for the teams to support one another and not over schedule anyone so they could all make each other's events as best they could. Seeing Edd swim was still as breathtaking as it always had been. He hated missing it and came to every meet he could.

But like Edd's swim meet, he had his own tough event the next afternoon. Peach Creek State was coming and each school loved nothing more than to try to steal the other team's homecoming glory. PCSU was tough as nails. Their founder founded Lemon Brook, so many former LBH rivals were on PCSU's football team. There would be _blood_. He was definitely going to need one of Edd's sexy treats tomorrow afternoon. But right now, he needed the shark to win. They had lost their last two meets and could use the pick me up.

If Edd was PCU's football team's secret weapon, Kevin was the swim team's. Max didn't figure it out til Edd hit the water for the relay. Kevin walked in 5 seconds before. His mind flashed to all the other meets they had. Edd could win on his own. But when Kevin was there, it was like he lit a fire under the shark that he just spread to the rest of the team. While this was a _great_ thing, he wasn't sure Justin would take too kindly to the idea rattling in his head. But he had to try.

So while the cul-de-sac was bonding over pasta and pizza, Max was buying ice cream for his kitten.

"Wanna go for a ride after halftime?," Justin asked. Max buying him ice cream wasn't anything new at this point, and he knew it'd be a good idea to get the phoenix away after their duties as supportive teammates to Thomas' homecoming campaign was done.

"That sounds great actually. I got an idea, though, that I wanted to run past you."

"Shoot."

"Make Edd make sure Kevin makes all the home meets and as many of our away meets as he can. Red is actually a damn good good luck charm."

Justin cocked a brow. The phoenix had better not be lighting a torch for the quarterback again!

"Hear me out! We haven't lost a home game since Edd came to campus and that last away game he went to, we _destroyed_ them. He's their good luck charm. For every meet Kevin has been at, we've won. You can't deny it. He's our rabbit's foot."

Justin lolled his head to the back of his futon and thought. And he saw Max was right. _Shit_.

"See?! You _know_ I'm right."

"I never said that."

"But you _know_ it."

"Shut it, you ass."

"You like my ass."

Justin shot him a look. Max smirked. Justin couldn't resist kissing that stupid, gorgeous smirk right off his adorable face.

" _Fine_. _But only_ because I want to go to Nationals."

"There's my kitten!"

"Meow," Justin deadpanned.

Max laughed and drew him into a hug.

"I'll make it worth your while, too. For every event you beat Edd in, I'll buy you ice cream and give you a workout to keep it off that tight ass of yours."

The phoenix drove a hard bargain. But still, the lion wasn't about to just lay down.

"Kevin can come to our meets. You can buy me ice cream. But no _Jenice_ til swim season is over."

Max was _stunned_. He loved that foxy woman just as much as he loved the man that created her. But he loved the man more. And he knew what the man was driving at. If he had to give up _Jenice_ for a few more weeks, he was more than willing to do it. Kevin was _gone_. And Justin would _kill 'em_ at Nationals.

"Done. But only because I want to see you kill 'em at Nationals."

"Think I can do it?" Justin wanted to go to the biggest swim event in the country as much as he wanted to suck Max off at that moment, well, any moment he could get the phoenix alone. But, the path there was the hardest he'd ever have to take. But if _the phoenix_ thinks he can make it, he _knew_ he could make it.

Max gave him a sweet kiss on the nose.

"I know you can."


	121. Chapter 121

Saturday morning, Edd got up early. Kevin had a game that afternoon to play and he was going to help him get ready. As best he could in Kevin's tiny dorm room anyways. He made coffee in the yellow Kuerig Mini Jamal's moms sent him for his birthday. He still preferred tea to coffee, but he was glad for the tiny appliance. Some of he and Kevin's late night romps necessitated the need for coffee the next morning. But there were some tea companies that made K-Cups and the machine was good for making hot water, so he brewed a cup of tea for himself.

"C'mon, Baby, you gotta get up," Edd said, as he gently shook Kevin's shoulder. He _knew_ he was awake. It's not like Edd could be quiet in the tiny room.

"Why is it that I have to drag you out of hotel beds and you have to drag me out of this one?," Kevin asked as he tried to tug Edd back into the bed. He was cold. Edd was warm. They could spare 5 minutes. _Right?_

"I don't know, Dear, but you have to get moving. We still need to eat before you head to the locker room."

"I miss your pregame breakfasts."

Edd would cook him breakfast every game day. Pancakes, waffles, hell he made him a BLT once, but since it was from Edd, it was the best damn breakfast BLT _ever._

"I miss cooking, period. But I hear Harper Hall is doing a Breakfast of Champions."

Harper Hall's Homecoming Breakfast Of Champions was the heartiest breakfast in town. But Kevin still wanted to cuddle Edd. But he knew the genius wouldn't let him. It was time to get up.

" _Fine_ ," Kevin said as he slowly set up. "Got my GoGo Kevin Juice?"

"You're ridiculous," Edd said with a grin as he handed him his coffee.

"And you love me. Thanks for the coffee, Babe," Kevin said as he leaned in for a good morning kiss the minx returned with a passion that Kevin only got in the morning. It was a hell of a way to wake up.

"You're welcome. How are we doing our rendezvous? I'm not missing homecoming sex because my mom is in town and wants me to meet another lab director."

Kevin cocked a brow. Edd just gave him a devious smile.

" _Well,_ I was thinking that because I always crashed after the games last year, we use that excuse. I mean, I'm sure everybody is gonna want to rest up before dinner and Davey's anyways."

It was decided at Tony's that they'd all hit up the gay bar for a night of dancing and general revelry and shenanigans after dinner on Saturday.

"Sounds awesome. Get dressed. I want pancakes."

"You're not wearing _those_ are you?" Kevin asked. Edd was in another blue pair of yoga pants. Kevin bought him 5 pairs for Kevin's room. All Royal blue.

Said yoga pants hit him in the face. Kevin couldn't wait for the game to be over.

On the other side of campus, Max was _pacing_ a rut in front of his couch. His parents were coming to town to make up for missing Family Day. But they could only spare breakfast because their tour bus was only stopping off for the morning before heading to Peach City for a performance that night.

"Babe, _sit_ ," Justin gently said.

"Can't."

"Why not?"

"Just...can't, _alright_ ," he said as he collapsed next to Justin on the couch. He was a wreck. Justin threw his arm around his shoulders reassuringly and gave him a gentle kiss on the head. "They've never met anyone because there'd never been anyone to meet. _And now_..." And he was back up pacing.

Five seconds later, three short knocks were heard at the door. Max squeaked. Then he _froze._

"Want me to get it?," Justin asked.

"No! No. No, I'll do it."

The phoenix willed his flames to blaze bright and walked to the door. He knocked on it three times himself. Justin cocked a brow. _This was new_. But the phoenix _was_ smiling, so it had to be good.

Two knocks from the outside.

Two knocks from the inside.

One knock from the outside.

One knock inside and then the door flew open.

"MOMMY!"

"How's my little firecracker?!," came a woman's voice with the thickest Brooklyn accent Justin had ever heard.

"I'm ok. Hi, Dad."

"Hello, son," a southern voice _drawled_.

 _Damn._ It was like Max had hit the parental accent jackpot.

"Come in, come in. I want you to meet somebody."

Justin stood. _Here goes nothing!_

"WHAT?!," the woman said as she pushed past Max and into the room.

"Amy, calm down!"

"I WILL NOT!"

She walked up to to Justin and drew him into a strong hug. She was barely 5 feet tall. Blond hair and green eyes and she gave Max his Colgate smile.

"Amy Marshall. It's nice to _finally_ see my Maxie with somebody. Geeze, he's cute, hon!"

Max blushed.

"Larry Marshall," the man said as he extended a hand to Justin. Justin managed to wriggle enough away from Amy to shake it. Larry was 5'8, blond hair, blue eyes and had Max's solid build. Yeah, Justin liked Larry. Because if children grew up to look like their parents, Justin is _definitely_ gonna want to be there when Max turned into _Larry._

"Hi, Justin Lee. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"Acquaintance, my ass! You're family now. My baby has bagged himself _a man!_ "

"AMY!"

"You've know I've always wanted more children, Larry! Justin is now my second child. End. Of. Discussion."

Justin was starting to see where the phoenix's flames came from. Amy Marshall was a woman on fire!

"Welcome to the family, Justin. Sorry she's so scary."

 _"Larry!"_

 _"Amy."_

"Can we stop yelling now?," Max asked as he ran a hand through his orange highlighted hair.

"I'm sorry, baby, I'm just so excited to see you and see that you _finally have somebody!_ "

" _Amy_."

Amy grinned sheelpisly and made the motion of zipping her lips.

"Who wants waffles?," Larry asked as he cocked his head to the door.

"ME!" And with that, the phoenix flew out the room.

Larry and Amy met on an open audition for RENT. She, the native New Yorker, knocked the Good Ol Boy from Birmingham off his feet. Max was their angel baby. Amy suffered three miscarriages before getting pregnant with Max. Strict bedrest was in order, but she was on edge the entire time. But Max came into the world _strong_. That's why they named him Max. Big, loud and healthy. He was the maximum baby. And his parents pride and joy. If Nat's parents gave him a freak flag, Max's gave him a freak _banner_ and then threw him a parade.

And the two actors welcomed Justin with open arms. They knew that their son could be 'hard to handle," and anyone who was willing to take that chance once Max _finally_ gave it, was fine with them. And they were pleased as pie that Max had been just as welcome in Justin's family. That dinner he shared with the Lee's on Family Day may not have _exactly_ made up for them missing Family Day, but knowing that there were 9 Lee's in Baltimore who had given the phoenix and his parents an open invitation to "just drop by," made them feel better.

After dropping them off at the truck stop their tour bus was at, Max's mom grabbed her son's hand.

"I'm happy for you, Maxie," she said, "But remember to take care of you, too. His heart is too precious for _you_ to not be strong enough to take care of it. You understand me, son?"

"Yes, Mommy."

"You love him, don't you?"

"I do, Mommy. _So much._ "

"Then take care of you. And you'll be strong enough to take care him."

"Yes, Mommy."

Justin was getting speech himself.

"You love 'em, son?"

"Yes, sir."

"Then don't forget to take care of yourself. You can't take care of him when you're on empty. Take care of you and you can take care of him. Got it?"

"Got it."

"Good."

After getting back to Max's Corevette, the phoenix drew the lion into a hug.

" _God,_ that was _exhausting_. Want some ice cream?"

"Sure," the lion purred into his shoulder.

"Did you get a speech?," Max asked over gelato at Harry's.

"Yep."

"And?"

"Gotta take care of me to take care you."

"Hmm."

Justin cocked a brow.

"I was just thinking is all. We do a lot of give and take. But there's something to be said for being selfless if it makes the other person feel better."

"Balance, Max. I've done this before. Balance is key. But we've got to find _our own_. We can take advice, but we gotta find what works for us and do _that_."

Max cocked his own brow. Kid was mature. Maturity was a _huge_ turn on for the phoenix, despite his seemingly lack of it.

He leaned in to kiss the _grown ass man_ besides him. And the way that _grown ass man_ kissed him back made his flames _smolder_.

"Love you."

"Love you, too."

"Care to go see if Edd can get us another win?"

"He better. I'm not going to Davey's tonight to see a bunch of sad ass queens moping around because Big Red couldn't pull it off."

"Rawr, Kitten."

Justin nipped his lip and the phoenix _purred._


	122. Chapter 122

Thomas and Ashanti won homecoming crowns. And Edd kept up his charm. PCU won handedly. But Justin and Max didn't stick around long enough to see. Max wanted to hit the road after halftime and if the phoenix wanted to fly, the lion would take him flying. And so they flew. For every time Max squeezed his waist, Justin would just hit the gas a little harder. The giggle he got in response made the lion purr.

They stayed out til sunset. The view from a tall overlook was breathtaking. And the colors of the sunset gave Max ideas for highlight colors he hoped he could mimic in his hair. But Justin's kisses warmed his soul like no sunset ever could.

After the game, the Peach Creek Gang, as Charles called them, excused themselves to their hotel rooms to rest up for the evening. Lynn was peeved because that meant that Edd would be missing she and Michael's Motar Board Homecoming reception. But when Charles pointed out that he'd have a few of his own to attend in the future, she acquiesced. Edd _ran_ back to Kevin's room, thanking the Heaven's for his future father in law the whole way. He'd cleaned the room after breakfast, so all he needed was a shower and to wait for Kevin.

He didn't have to wait long. It was like a race to see who could get to the room first. Edd would always win as he had a good 20 minute head start. But Kevin was closing in. The team knew that he had Edd waiting on him and he didn't like having to waste time getting back to his man. Sam had been disussing making Kevin team captain with Coach Matthews. The quarterback was always on top of things. He loved football and knew how to play as well as motivate the team. But Edd was _his_ motivation. He didn't want to let him down. And as long as Edd was around, Kevin could do the job. Edd wasn't going anywhere. Kevin could be the best football team captain PCU had ever seen.

"Get him in the ring tonight. If he can take three rounds with you, the job is his," Coach Matthews said to Sam after Kevin had taken off to get back to Edd.

Sam face palmed. This was gonna be a mission of _mythical_ proportions. He knew he needed help. Time to call in reinforcements.

Kevin made it back to him in 10 minutes.

"EDD!"

"Where do you _think_ I am, _Kevin?!_ ," came a snippy retort from the shower.

If Edd could of seen Kevin's smile, he'd shut his sassy little mouth. But Kevin was going to make sure he'd at least _use_ that mouth to make up for sassing the redhead.

And he used that mouth. He used it well. It always blew Kevin away that twerpy, dorky, nerdy, sassy little Eddward Vincent, could suck him off like a porn star. But the _man_ Edd was becoming wasn't some kid who had seen a few "how to" videos. He had spent the last _four years_ learning _everything_ he could about Kevin and then putting that information to work. Kevin used to think that Edd's efforts to expand his massive knowledege base was silly at worst and impossible at best. It just wasn't possible to know _everything._ But once he figured out that Edd's ability to take what he learned and put it to work benefited not only _him_ but their _relationnship_ as well, Kevin was _all for it._

Just like he was all the way down Edd's throat and apparently Edd's lung capaticity had gotten larger over the last 5 years of being on the swim team because he hadn't come up air since he started. But Kevin's lung capacity can't take much more.

 _"Edd_."

Edd just hummed around him more.

 _"Baby, please. I can't,"_ Kevin gasped.

Edd looked up into those pleading green eyes and Kevin lost it. Edd's innocent baby blues blinking up at him did him in. Edd just held him down and let him ride it out down his throat.

Once the aftershocks died off and Edd felt it was safe to pull off, he did with a wink and held up a finger.

"That's round one."

Kevin stared at him wide eyed and nodded.

Kevin got his 45 minute nap and when he woke up, Edd was laying next to him reading the Sherlock Holmes book Kevin got him for their anniversary. He gingerly took it from him, and sat it on the small table next to the bed, before rolling Edd underneath him.

"Time for round two," the All American said in that gravely baritone that would always send Edd reeling.

" _God, yes,_ " the scholar whispered as he pulled Kevin down for a hard kiss.

Once Kevin felt the minx was prepped, he tossed those _long, gorgeous_ legs of his over his shoulders and said, "I'm not God, but I can make you call on him," as he thrusted inside Edd in one smooth move.

 _"Dios mio,"_ the genius gasped in ecstasy.

"That's what I like to hear."

And apparently, a few Diamonds, who had stopped by the room to ask where Jamal was, heard it, too, and weren't too happy about it. They blamed Kevin and Edd for Jamal not falling victim to Stacy's charms. Most freshman guys she got her claws in were left wanting more. Not Jamal. After a few rounds with her, he had moved on to a girl from the soccer team, then there was the _twins_ from the volleyball team, the Chinese exchange student, and the list went on and on.

All everyone knew was that Jamal liked to go out with different girls and Kevin and Edd kept him stocked up on condoms. The Diamonds were _convinced_ that their sexual deviancy (because that's all that people in _those types_ of "lifestyles" are), was rubbing off on Jamal and soon he'd be gay, too. They _must_ be stopped.

Dinner at La Pierre's was lovely. Antonio wanted the surprise menu and the 5 course meal delighted and filled everyone up. Edd got fawned on for getting to come for he and Kevin's anniversary. And Kevin got Edd's kisses in thanks. Again. Naturally.

Before they could go to Davey's, they had to go to their team houses. Just for appearances. Thomas and Ashanti winning the Homecoming King and Queen crowns needed to be acknowledged. And the swim teams had planned a joint party. But anytime Princess was around, things were done in _style._ So even though the kids were dressed for the club, a limo was in order. And the heiress was received like a star.

She had pledged as a Pearl at USC and even though Ashanti was in a different organization, she posed with the Homecoming Queen proudly. She was also wearing _her mother's_ vintage Pearls zip up hoodie. The Pearls at party were _estactic_. The billionaire heiress was _one of them_. After telling them her plans, they promised to join the Peach Creek Gang at Davey's later that night. One of Ashanti's sister's overheard this and sent a text to her sisters to let them know where they would find the redhead and ravenette and get this Jamal situtation under control once and for all.

The next stop was the football team's house. Max cornered Edd before they left.

"Listen, I know you love him and you're super proud of him for being the number one, so hear me when I say that if he faces _any challenges_ , he's only going to do it if _you_ support it. I'm a team captain. _I know these things_. Got it?"

Edd was highly confused, but just nodded.

When they got to the football team's house, Sam was already calling for Kevin from the ring.

"What, Sam?! Are you drunk?!," Kevin yelled from the back porch.

"NOPE!"

"He's stone cold _sober_ ," Spencer said. He looked impressed but also pensive.

"I'm giving you _my spot_ next year, if you can go _three_ rounds with me," the blond said from the center of the ring as he held up three fingers in the OK sign.

Suddenly what Max said before he left made sense. Kevin as team captain would be great for Kevin's college career. And it would look even better on his resume. High school team captain is one thing. _College_ is another. Kevin could do the job and do it well, but only if Edd supported him. Edd would _always_ support Kevin. Even if he had to get the job from the scariest wrestling ring Edd had _ever_ seen.

Kevin froze. Then he looked at Edd, who looked at Eddy.

"Eddy, you're coaching him."

"WHAT?!" chorused Kevin and his friends.

Edd gave Kevin a flirtatious smile.

" _Baby,_ you can take him." Turning to Sam, he crossed his arms and said, "You're going down, Blondie."

The football team and their guests _exploded_. Edd's sasafrass struck again.

Edd held his hand out to Kevin.

"Give me your shirt and go show him how it's done."

Kevin stripping his shirt off sent the girls and a few of the guys into a tizzy. Nat gave his usual wolf whistle. Edd just held up his hand and and _silenced_ them all. But he gave Kevin a wink.

Eddy just shook his head.

"Let's do this, Blockhead. God help me!"

"You can do it, Sugar!," Lee called out to him. He gave her his usual two gun salute.

Once Eddy and Kevin got to the ring, Eddy gave it the once over.

"You know your boy could rebuild this so it at least _looks_ like it can take a hit."

"Yeah, but you _know_ he won't."

"Yeah. You've been a horrible influence on him."

Kevin gave a small laugh.

"Any advice?"

Eddy just smirked.

"Yeah. Pretend he's me."

Kevin had Sam in three 15 second rounds.


	123. Chapter 123

After dropping Jimmy and Sarah back off at the hotel for a pay per view movie night because they weren't old enough to get into the bar, the night finally ended at Davey's. Edd and Princess took to the dance floor and it was just like old times. Max and Justin were also at the bar and impressed by how Kevin earned his new captain title. Max was just surprised that it worked. Sam knew that only Edd could get Kevin to do the job. But both captains were worried that the genius wouldn't go for it. However, they saw that despite Edd's perpetual cautioness, he would _always_ support his friends, family and _definitely_ Kevin in any venture that would make their lives better, easier or just plain out more fun.

But the night turned near sour. After the Pearls arrived, the Diamonds weren't too far behind. Princess was _thrilled_ that Edd had been welcomed so openly by her sisters. But the Diamonds were not happy about the young man exisiting at all. As far as they were concerned, Kevin and Edd stood between their sister and another notch in her belt.

As Kevin, Tiffany and Rolf teamed up against Eddy, Lee and Nat in a game of pool, Stacy and her sisters cornered Edd and the heiress on the dance floor.

"What's the deal with Jamal blowing me off?," Stacy demanded to know.

"I have no clue, Stacy, nor do I care. Don't you have other suitors you could be entertaining?," Edd retorted.

"If he knew what was good for him, he'd be playing his part right, but no thanks to you and your big, dumb boyfriend, he's _not!_ "

"My boyfriend is _plenty_ big _where it counts_ , he is _far_ from dumb and if _you_ knew what was good for you, you'd give your number one team captain the respect he deserves," Edd said, glowering down at the man eating bitch that was Stacy Jefferson.

"Whoa! Edd, what's going on?," Princess asked.

"Kevin's roommate acted like he could just hit it and quit it," Stacy said, narrowing her eyes at the heiress. She knew she couldn't do much to the billionairess. As the daughter of a PCU Pearl and a _super rich_ one at that, one snap of the heiress' fingers and Stacy would be in a world of trouble over this. But Jamal had _wronged_ her and come hell or high water, she would get her justice.

"Stacy, it's never bothered you before," Ashanti said from behind the wall of her sisters that was encircling Edd, Princess and the other Pearls. She had to nip this in the bud. She was _not_ about to lose her crown, letters and/or charter because Stacy was pissed she got played at a game she'd been playing since the first day she came to campus.

"Who's side are you on, Shanti?!"

"Logic's. You've been acting like you could play dudes since you first got here. You're just pissed you got played."

At that moment, Jeff walked up to the pool table Kevin, Tiffany and the other Peach Creek kids were playing on.

"Y'all seen my girl?"

After a chorus of noes, Rolf spotted them.

"They're in that corner!," he said as he pointed to a dark corner of the dance floor. Ashanti's tiara was twinkling under the lights.

Jeff's eyes went wide.

"Shitshitshitshitshit!," he muttered to himself before bouncing through the crowd as fast he could, with Kevin, Tiffany and Peach Creek's closest group of friends close behind. If Stacy touched his girl, he was sure he'd be arrested. The man eater had gone too far.

"Kevin's been here long enough to know how shit works, Shanti!," Stacy said as Jeff, Tiffany and the Peach Creek gang ran up to where Princess, Edd and a dozen Pearls were cornered.

"How's that, Stacy? You sleep with whoever you want and as long as they kiss your ass it's ok? C'mon now! That doesn't make sense!"

"It makes _perfect_ sense! And I was cool with Big Red til _this_ geeky motherfucker showed up."

"HEY! NO ONE BUT ME calls MY EDD names, Stacy," Kevin said as he pushed through the Diamond wall to stand in front of the girl. He was _pissed_. First Emily, then Max and now the man eater. Can he _live?!_

 _"What the fuck is going on?!,"_ Eddy asked.

"Your little friend here has Jamal all confused so he's fucking every bitch on campus to figure himself out. But we all know it's just a matter of time til he's fucking you, huh, Edd?," Stacy spat at the ravenette.

"WHAT?!" Edd has never been so confused in his life.

"Oh, just admit it! You want him for yourself so you play all nice, giving him condoms and shit and send him out to _every girl in town_ and as soon as he gets good and lonely enough, you'll _pounce_. THAT'S MY JOB, DAMNIT!"

"I don't want Jamal. I have _Kevin_ ," Edd said, folding his arms across his chest and looking at Stacy like she had lost her mind. Because clearly she had.

"Oh, _please_. My girls heard y'all going at it in his room today. _Dios mios, indeed_. Just waiting for him to walk in so he could catch y'all and y'all can ask him to join in your sick little game. Gonna ask him to _ride your bicycle,_ Edd?!"

Kevin facepalmed. THE ONE TIME THEY DIDN'T USE A JAWBREAKER HAD TO BE _TODAY!_

But Edd, _oh Edd._ The sassy minx, the scholar genius, his angel, his Prince, _his everything_ , had _had it_.

"The only bicycle I am interested in riding, other than my man, is his motorcycle, Stacy. And can't _nobody_ ride it like _I_ can."

Rave thought he was going to get tinnitus from Nat's squealing. The _one time_ he forgot to bring his earplugs had to be tonight! But like everyone else in that dark corner, he was sent into _hysterics_ from Edd taking down PCU's biggest man eater.

"And _furthermore_ , I've seen how you been looking at _my man_. Since you're so worried about what's going in Kevin's room, answer me this: were _you_ using Jamal to get close to what's _mine_ and now you're angry that it didn't work?"

"WHAT!? NO!"

"Then stop worrying about Jamal. If he wanted to be bothered by you, he would be."

The DJ then started playing Stuck With Me by Timeflies. Edd turned to Kevin.

"Dance with me, Baby?"

Kevin happliy obliged him.

Justin and Max sat at table not far from the dance floor eating hot wings and taking the whole scene in.

"It's like a bad soap opera. No! A _fan fiction!_ ," Max squealed after Kevin began to escort Edd to the center of the dance floor.

Justin cocked a brow. Max had gotten into fan fiction lately and it was just about all the phoenix talked about.

"I hope life is better than fan fiction, Babe."

Max leaned in for a kiss.

"Mine is. Love you."

Max's kiss was as spicy as he was. Justin _loved it._

"Love you, too. I want ice cream"

Max couldn't deny him.


	124. Chapter 124

The next week was Rainbow Week. Amy was going to Kevin's room to do the interview that they promised her a few weeks before when Edd's article came out. Edd was pacing in said room. Kevin was sitting at his desk and knew it was futile to talk him to try to calm him. Sex was out of the question because by the time he realized that he could try to use it as a distraction, he knew Amy would be at the door by the time they got to the main event. Kevin and Edd didn't do quickies well. Kevin can only remember the _one time_ in the janitor's closet in high school. He snickered to himself. Teenage Kevin was a horn dog for Edd. He had to have _all_ of him. 20 year old Kevin was, too, but he knew how to pick his battles at this point in their relationship.

Edd _yelped_ when Amy knocked on the door.

"I'll get it. You sit," Kevin said as he went to do the door and directed Edd to the couch in the middle of the room as best he could. Edd sat, but he was very fidgety. Kevin thought it was adorable, much to Edd's chagrin.

"Hey, Am's," Kevin said as he opened the door.

"Hey, Kev. Is Edd here, too?"

"You mean Twitchy McFidgety there?," Kevin teased as he stepped to the side to let the aspiring journalist in.

" _Hey, Edd_ ," she cooed in an effort to calm him.

Panic filled blue eyes looked up and Kevin's heart nearly broke.

"We _promised_ , Babe," he said as he went to sit next to the now _shaking_ ravenette.

"I know. _I know_."

"What's the problem, Edd?" Amy gently asked as she set down her recorder and pulled out a notebook and pen. Edd eyed the recorder like it was a bomb set to go off any second.

"I...I dunno. I mean, this isn't going to cause any problems is it?"

Amy snickered.

"Doubt it. You've both got two good teams to back you up. The rugby and wrestling guys are _always down_ for a good fight if _anyone_ messes with _any_ of the athletes. And then there's _me_. _I know the secrets of many_. You'll be _fine_ ," she said, patting him gently on the arm.

Edd took a breath and settled back into Kevin's always comforting embrace.

Seeing him _finally_ relax, Kevin gave Amy a nod to get started.

"Ok, you two. Talk to me. Just who are Kevin and Eddward?"

On Thursday, the Peach Creek University family came to learn about the story of two young men who grew up together, fought each other and themselves, started to grow up, found each other and through finding each other found _love_.

While their love story did spark a bit of debate on campus amongst the most exreme liberal and conservative students, most didn't care. Love was love. And since the pursuit of happiness is an alienable right in America, and love being the most precious pursuit of all, the right to love who you love was something that shouldn't be denied. Besides, they looked cute together.

Lynn and Kathleen both got copies of the picture Pamela took of them for the article on their nightstands. Kevin in his home jersey and jeans, Edd in his swim team hoodie, and Kevin's favorite pair of khakis for him, goggles around his neck and his right arm around Kevin's, with Kevin's arms around his waist. Edd's _left_ thumb was hooked into the belt loop of Kevin's jeans, his blue diamonds on prominent display again and _sparkling_ like his blue eyes that Kevin was looking in. Pamela couldn't get them to look at the camera to save her life. But love just makes you only have eyes for each other.

That article got the swim team a few more fans at their events. People had to see the shark that took a bite out of PCU's number one and future team captain. He did not disappoint. But a lion was also slowly taking his place as a force to be reckoned with. And the phoenix made sure he had every chance he could to roar.

A week later was midterms. Edd ended up dragging _Kevin_ to Game Night. They needed the break. And he fell in love with the All American all over again. A few professors would bring their kids and grandkids to the event and seeing Kevin coach the youngsters through a few levels of the tougher first person shooters or going a couple of rounds of Pokemon with the smaller kids made him finally promise himself to give Kevin the child he so richly deserved. The whole process would look like a science fair project, but Kevin would get a baby. Period.

Brandon schooled them both in Fallout4, though. But he didn't get to be the GU president not knowing his stuff. Ashleigh stopped playing WOW long enough to watch.

"Go easy on 'em, B!," she giggled.

"Shiiiiiiiiid," the gamer drawled. "It's every man for himself out here! They better get with it!"

"Next semester, Mr Crow," Edd said. "I promise you that!"

"I'll believe it when I see it, Sharky! 5 O'clock, every Tuesday, McClain Hall in the common area on the first floor. Bring snacks."

Kevin grinned. His baby was going to rule them all next semester. Edd made _the best_ snacks.

When Edd's birthday came, he got marigolds delivered to his first class. When he saw Kevin across the quad after class with another bouquet of the pretty yellow flowers, he was pleased and slightly surprised. Two in one day, especially within hours of each other? _Score!_ But then he noticed that Kevin hadn't see him and was looking _past_ him. Turning, he saw _her_.

Kevin gave her a wave and a wide smile. The one Edd usually saw him give his own mother. Seeing her wave back, he stepped back to take it all in. He never thought he'd see the day, but there it was. On his 20th birthday, his _boyfriend_ , future fiance and _husband_ , was giving _his mother_ , flowers. Marigolds, just like his. And she _cried_. And Edd's heart swelled as he shed a few tears himself. And over the sweet scent of his flowers, he smelled a familiar colonge.

"Greetings, Father."

"Hello, Son. They've come a _long_ way, huh?"

"We _all_ have."

"Indeed. Happy birthday, my boy."

"Thank you, Father."

Walking towards Lynn and Kevin, Michael called out, "Who wants birthday ice cream?"

"ME!," Lynn and Edd shouted as they ran hand in hand, pretty yellow flowers clutched tight to their chests with their other hand, towards the parking lot where Michael's car was to take them to get the sweet treat as planned a few days before.

"They are a pair, aren't they?," Michael asked Kevin.

"My favorite," the red head replied.


	125. Chapter 125

Thanksgiving came with a phoenix going to Baltimore. Being the only child of only children who's own tiny family's had dwindled down to _him_ , he had nowhere to go. His parents were still on the road and he was tired of spending holidays in hotels with pizza or Chinese lunches before another show. His friends all assumed that he'd be with the lion for the holiday and made plans accordingly. Justin was _not_ about to have him stay alone. He was pretty furious when he found out that Max was _actually_ _considering_ it.

 _"You have an **"open invitation,"** Babe. What would it look like if I left you here alone? One, my mom would __**kill me**_ _and two, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I went home and left you here, knowing you'd be alone?"_

 _"I dunno...," Max sighed._

 _"I'd be a_ _ **bad**_ _boyfriend. I'm not that kind of guy. You're coming home with me. My last class gets out at 2 on Tuesday. I want you packed by the time I get back."_

And he was. Justin put his bike in storage for the winter and they made the hours long drive to Maryland. 10 Lees ended up being 50 and 30 Murphy's from Justin's mom's side. Max never had such a holiday in his life. The house was bursting at the seams but it was warm and inviting. He had his first traditional Thanksgiving meal in _years_. He watched the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade with Jennifer and Jalissa and was going to offer to help cook dinner, but was promptly kicked out of the kitchen because he was a guest and Justin _may_ have warned his mother and her sisters that he couldn't cook. Hisleading the team's attempt to make Edd a birthday cake was proof positive of _that._

He got to sleep in Justin's bed and was waken by Jilly singing Good Morning, Baltimore _every morning_. At least the girl had chops. He refereed fights between Jamie, and well, _everyone_. They went sledding and ice skating. There was hot cocoa. So much hot cocoa. But Baltimore is _cold_ that time of the year.

He had a _holiday_. The first in _years_.

"I'm sorry I drug my feet about this, Justin," Max said as they trekked through another mall trying to help Jennifer find _the perfect gift_ for her music teacher.

"Having fun, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that," he shrugged. But his teal eyes were sparkling and Justin wanted to dance in that glimmering light.

"What do you say to Christmas?"

Max sighed. Time to drop a boom.

"I always go back to Brooklyn for Christmas. It's the one time of year my parents make sure to not have anything going on."

But Justin _smiled_.

"You're ok with that?!"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?

"Because we wouldn't be together?! _At Christmas._ "

"But you'll be with your family. I think that's a pretty cool trade off."

Again, the lion stunned him with his range of maturity and selflessness. He was _okay_ being apart for one of _the most important_ holidays of the year. And Max had the sudden urge to give back as much as he could to the man who was giving so much to him.

"You're welcome to come for New Year's. I know a little place that knows how to throw a hell of a party."

"Throw in a a kiss at midnight and you have yourself a deal there, Cap'N."

"I'll make it three."

Justin turned and gave his bottom lip a nip.

"That's one."

The phoenix's purr warmed Justin like no hot cocoa ever could.

On Wednesday morning, across the country in a farmhouse in a cul-de-sac, a princess dressed in nothing but her sorority yoga shorts and boyfriend's basketball hoodie was making breakfast. She made tea for a Nana, who always smiled sweetly at her and called her, "Such a good girl. Such a nice girl for my Rolfie," as she led her out to the back porch so she could have her morning pipe and watch the sunrise. Then she put a Spotify playlist on. Something relaxing. Pop, with a softer, acoustic vibe. She checked the clock and smiled and ran to unlock the front door. Her boys should be arriving soon. She had invited everyone over for breakfast but she knew they'd be the first to arrive.

And they were _stunned_ to see her there, in what looked like her PJs, singing and shaking her ass to an old Ben Folds Five song.

Nat cleared his throat. She looked up wide eyed and smiled.

"Hey, guys! Who wants coffee and who wants tea?"

"Princess, _what_ are you doing here," Edd asked eyes _wide_. The girl looked like she lived there. She seemed so comfortable in that kitchen and she was dressed like it, too, which meant she had _spent the night!_ How'd _that_ get to happen?!

"I came in Sunday," she said as she set mugs up for tea and coffee. "Daddy said I could stay here til Wednesday. Which means I'll be here tomorow making Thanksgiving dinner for lunch. You're all welcome to come!"

"What about your Pops?," Kevin asked. Everyone knew that her stepfather was still super over protective of the girl despite Rolf being nothing but a gentleman towards her.

"Daddy told him that anything that _may_ happen has _already_ happened and he needs to let go," she giggled around her Invader Zim mug that Rolf had got her just for his house.

"And where is the our old country friend?," Rave asked, pouring coffee for himself and Nat. Rave wasn't one for the kitchen and neither was Nat, which is why they _loved_ Nat's staff. But Rave could make a _mean_ cup of coffee.

"Upstairs sleep," the heiress smirked.

The boys groaned and rolled their eyes.

"Let me put the bacon on. That usually gets him up."

"Can I help?," Edd asked. He had made dinner for Kevin and his parents last night and was itching to get back in the kitchen, even though he was going to be helping with the Barr-McCallister dinner tomorrow.

She smiled and handed him an apron and said, "I thought you'd never ask."

The bacon did rouse the farmer and Jonny was next to arrive. He grabbed a couple slices of bacon and coffee in a traveling mug before heading out to the barn to do morning chores. Princess made Nana a small bowl of oatmeal and toast and another cup of tea and led her to the dining room so she could have her breakfast before heading back to her room til lunch. Princess and Edd then set about making breakfast for their friends while Rave sat at the kitchen table to keep them company.

"She's so good to her," Rolf mused as he watched the heiress dote on the old woman and the old woman dote on her.

"Edd told me they got _real_ close when you were away at school their senior year," Kevin told him.

"So I heard. It's just amazing to _see_."

He knew that year was hard on his family. He had never been gone and was always the first to help with his father's mother. Princess stepped in, took over and was like the daughter they never knew they needed. Jonny's been a great help while the heiress and KState's best center in a decade are away at school, but there's nothing like having your _loved ones_ _home_.

Despite his worrying about her chances at a great career, she was proving that she could do whatever she set her mind to. Peach City was only 30 minutes away and provided the wealth of communications options she _craved_. Which meant she could stay with him and help on the farm. He was concerned he'd hold her back, but all he did was give her the wind she needed to soar. He loved her and she loved him. And she made a mean cup of tea.

The other two Eds, their Kankers, Nazz and Marie and _finally_ Jimmy and Sarah arrived and what ended up being brunch was had. Friends caught up and made plans. A Thanksgiving feast was had Thursday at Noon. Edd came to help prepare despite having to go back to Kevin's and cook some more. It was like his urge to wield a pan and serving spoon had built up since he had last cooked for himself and Kevin that August and he just had to get it all out.

On Friday, they had a pizza and movie party in Kevin's room and Saturday each couple took the time to explore old haunts, go on much needed dates and just be thankful for having the time to spend to rest and enjoy all of what life has to offer. And on Sunday, as they parted ways, like children, they counted the days down til the Christmas holiday when they could meet again and reconnect and rest and be thankful once more.


	126. Chapter 126

After Thanksgiving, came the NCAA Swim Nationals in Washington, DC. Edd and Justin were representing PCU. Edd was slightly disappointed that he wouldnt have time to go explore the nation's captial because he was going to be too busy working out or swimming to do so.

Max was _pissed_ Kevin couldn't make it. Nationals lasted a week and was two weeks before finals. Kevin had one more game to play as well. He couldn't get away. Sam was _pissed_ Edd was at Nationals. While each team was happy for Edd and Justin, they both wanted, no, _needed_ their good luck charms. Jamal's mom, Lucinda said a much needed prayer for them all.

The football team scraped by with the skin of their teeth against Alabama. Jesse was still an awesome quarterback. PCU took their conference title and headed for their first playoff run in a decade. Edd won three of his events at Nationals. Justin won all seven of his. He even beat Edd's school record on the 200 yard butterfly. Edd couldn't have been prouder of the spry new guy he helped coach. Max was the proudest boyfriend on campus when they got back.

And he took _Jenice_ dancing. The kiss she gave him when the DJ played Ellie Goulding's Army that night at Davey's was his plus one for New Year's.

"I get extra kisses?"

"You deserve them for showing me that I could trust you."

"I can show you a _helluva_ lot more than that"

"Your place or mine?"

That night a lioness purred in a phoenix's nest. The next morning, Justin knew one thing and knew it well, Max Marshall would be a Lee someday.

Edd walked into his dorm room and face planted on his bed. Jeff and Ashanti started a slow clap for him and the ravenette did have to giggle at himself. _Rave_ was the dramatic one, not him! But finals were _done_ and he had never been so glad to be _done_ with something in his life. His eyes, head and hands _ached_. And his tiny twin sized bed was like a fluffy cloud sent from Heaven to comfort him in his time of need.

Then his phone rang. And thanks to Nat screwing with his ringtones at Thanksgiving, hearing the strains of Adele's Hello coming through the tiny device let him know Eddy was calling.

"Yeah?"

 _"'Sup, Sockhead?"_

"Greetings, Eddy."

 _"That bad, huh?"_

"Yes. What do you need, Eddy? I'd like to end this conversation as soon as possible so that I may peaceably meet my death."

 _"Dramatic, much? I thought you liked school! Anyways, got a proprostition for you and your jockheaded boyfriend. I know we're going to NYC for New Year's and I was thinking we could take a day to hit up the stock exchange. Just us Eds. What'd ya say?"_

"I'll consider it."

 _"Awesome, I'll see you on the floor on the 30th! Later, D!"_

Edd just groaned as he hung up the phone. Kevin was right, he'd do _anything_ he considered except call Nathan, Nat.

"So what are you doing on the 30th?," Ashanti teased.

"Going to floor of the NYSE to watch the bidders bid and people throw their lives and money away."

"Says the kid who got a 401(k) for his eighth birthday."

Edd lifted his head enough to stick his tongue out her before face planting again and passing out.

Kevin shook him away 2 hours later. Jeff and Ashanti were gone.

"I've been calling you for the last half hour. Good thing Jeff left the door unlocked. You had me worried there, D."

"I'm sorry, Kevin. I just never expected college finals to be so strenuous."

"Want the football captain to make the shark feel better?"

Edd shot him a look. They hadn't had sex in a week and a half because of Kevin's extra football games and finals. They only got to the Final Four of the playoffs, but the trip was so much fun. Getting to walk hand in hand with the quarterback through campus during the last few weeks made Edd feel like a bit of a rock star. _He_ had the quarterback. _No one else._ But he _hadn't had_ him and Edd was feeling _needy._

"Don't tease me, Kevin."

"It's 5 o'clock, Edd. The building is empty."

Edd pulled Kevin down on top of him and kissed him hard. And as the sunset and Kevin _demanded_ that Edd _say_. _his_. _name_. as Edd _begged_ to be pounded into the mattress, Edd _knew_ that _this Christmas_ would be one of his best _ever._

First up, was Princess' charity event. Planning it from California was difficult but technology made things easier. She hit the stage that year with _Kevin_. He played his guitar and she sang Mary Did You Know? For LeMont things had come full circle. His angel had _survived_ and it was, in part, thanks to the young man sitting next to her.

Though they had parted ways for a while, they always stayed in touch. And that young man introduced her to her first chance at love, that she took by the horns. Despite his husband's initial and valid reservations and fears, letting her go had paid off in spades. Kevin saved her life, James swore to protect it and Rolf would be the one to love and protect her to the end of time.

Edd was so happy for his friend. She was able to still sing because Kevin saved her life. But she actually sang because she buckled down and got help and fought her demons and her way out of hell to a paradise of her own creation, but she was always at the ready to help _anyone_ who needed it, out of that same hell.

And Kevin, _oh, Kevin_. He would always say that Eddward was too nice, too forgiving, too kind, just too much for his own damned good. But Kevin's heart was as big as Edd's. And for Princess, he'd do anything. And the All American and the heiress together made beautiful music and a friendship deepened. She may have been family for Edd, but she'd always be Kevin's first real friend.

The Marions and Vincents descended upon Peach Creek once more and marveled at how far their boys had come. And Little Amanda Grace Vincent, who wasn't so little anymore, _demanded_ to be in and plan their wedding. Edd said that he'd consider it.

On Christmas Day, Kevin, Edd, Charles and Kathleen settled down for a long winter's nap on the couch and loveseat in the living room. Presents were forgone for a later time. Rest and reconnection was needed. The tryptophan in the turkey may have helped.

That Christmas Edd received a Barr and McCallister tartan throw for his drafty dorm room. But he knew that it was just another welcoming piece into the family that gave him the man who's heart he'd only been asked to love and care for. And he always would and he would do it well. Kevin received a framed photo of a selfie that Michael took of all four them on Edd's birthday. It was their first official photo as a family. Blue eyes and halo birthmarks. Pale, creamy white ivory skin and gapped toothed smiles. Inky curly black locks and tall, tanned, toned, freckled, green eyed, red headed _Kevin_ in the center of it all. Kevin was just as much a part of Edd's family as Edd was a part of Kevin's.

The day after Christmas they headed to New York for the party of their lives. The Diva Trio had breakfast at Tiffany's. The Eds hit up the NYSE trading floor. They shopped, they explored, they searched for the best Chinese food in New York. And everynight they'd dance and sing in the living room on Nat's white baby grand piano.

The day after Christmas, a lion took the train to New York to see about a boy. Though it was only the four of the in the house, the warmth of the love of family was still there. Max took Justin _everywhere_. As a native son, he knew where all the best shopping, food and entertainment was. But every night, they came home to his mother's home cooking. Pasta and pizza. Chiil and fried chicken. Chicken pot pie and stew. Both boys knew that even though swim season was over, they had their work cut out for them to stay in shape for next year considering how Amy Marshall was feeding them.

And on the night of the biggest party of the year, Max got his two kisses. One for the last year and one for the new. He liked the one for the New Year the best. It was sweet and gentle and filled with longing and promise. Just as the New Year should be.

As for the cul-de-sac, on the biggest night of all, they toasted a Princess with sushi and pizza and watched a ball drop and kissed and held each other close. And after everyone had gone to bed, Kevin and Edd induldged in their own usual traditions. But this year, Edd added a new clause.

Best. _Year_. Ever.


	127. Chapter 127

**Author's Note: The Kickstarter games I mention are legit games. Google them and help the creators out!**

January was cold and dark, but Edd was warm under his McCallister tartan throw. He was rereading The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes as he waited for Kevin to get out of class. They were going to the basketball game against Jefferson University tonight. Edd _loved_ his school, but Jefferson's band put on a helluva show.

Then his phone rang.

 **CallerID: BrandonC**

"Greetings, Brandon!"

 _"Hey, Sharky. Got an idea that I want to run by you."_

"Shoot!"

 _"Since there are so many games coming out this semester, we're gonna start meeting_ _ **twice**_ _a week. Tuesdays as usual and Saturdays at 3, same place. I know you're gonna be at Kevin's weekend games, but in case you're not, we could use your skills."_

"Brandon, you _destroyed_ me last year. But I'll consider it."

 _"Awesome! See you this weekend!"_

 _"_ See you, Brandon!"

He would still never call Nathan, Nat.

Edd then checked his calendar on his phone. He had classes everyday, but now a twice a week meeting with the other gamers on campus. There was the Bears and Unicorns meetings on Wednesday, Foreign Language Club on Thursdays (Kevin _loved_ Thursdays!) and Anime Club on Friday. He was going to be involved and busy. Class, clubs on campus, movie nights over Rabbit with Princess and Rave and his own game nights with the other Eds. The quintessential college student. Kevin was thrilled, but Edd wondered what he'd think about this new addition to Edd's sechedule. Sunday's and Mondays were still their date days. So he could spare losing Edd on Saturday afternoons.

Kevin didn't mind the addition at all. One of his favorite things about Edd was seeing him get all lit up and passionate about whatever it was he was doing. His dad was right, having your own thing and then reconnecting with your person to talk about it kept things fresh and fun.

When he mentioned the extra gamers meeting to Jeff and Justin during an afternoon workout, Justin was _all over it_. He couldn't do Tuesdays. He took Max out on Tuesdays, but he could spare Saturdays because that was when Max and Ashanti had their weekly captain's meetings. He wasn't all that sure about how much they talked about the swim teams, though.

The two friends were known to gossip like schoolgirls as it was. Scheduling time to do so was tantamount to planning to go to war as far as he was concerned. His sisters would do it all the time. _"We're just doing homework, Justin,"_ they'd say. _Yeah, right! T_ hey didn't have a date day til after one meeting right before Nationals. Not that he's complaining. Max to himself for a few hours and Max _has to do it_ was the best idea ever. But if the phoenix is going to have a Girl's Day with Ashanti, he could blow off some steam with the guys.

Especially if it meant taking Edd on. Everyone knew that Brandon was one of the best gamers on campus. But he'd been kicking Edd's ass in the pool, what was a few video games?

Well, it was _a lot_. Brandon noticed right away the genius had an eye for gaming patterns. Being a graphic design major with a minor in computer science, his _dream_ _job_ was to create video games. And Edd would make a great game tester. Brandon did game testing, but couldn't play _all_ the games like he wanted. So he got an idea.

One Saturday afternoon, he made an annoucement.

"Ok, gang, before we get started, I got something I want to run by you guys. Once a month, we're going to have tournaments. Classic games and new. Winner gets a gift card to Pizza Heaven. Midterms, we'll still do Game Night, but that winner gets a new game of their choice."

Everyone liked this idea _a lot_. And Brandon would get to get all his games tested. What he didn't expect was Kevin and Max showing up and pacing in circles around their boyfriends like boxing coachs circling the boxing ring as their trainees slugged it out on Fight Night. Edd was just having fun, but Justin couldn't shed his lion sized competitive streak.

"He's _cheating!_ ," Max screamed during one particular tough bout for Justin during Smash Brothers.

Kevin snickered. Max shot him a look that would have killed anyone else, but the All American was so used to the phoenix's flames at this point, he just made obnoxious faces at him.

Brandon just shook his head. The phoenix may have been over the red head, but his flames when it came to the person he was passionate about would _never_ die. How Justin dealt with it all was a mystery to everyone.

Things came to a head during Valentine's Day week. Max and Kevin were going to take their boyfriends out for the weekend, but there was still a meeting on Saturday. And Justin and Edd wanted to go. Brandon had teased a new game all week. He was getting it Friday. The shark and lion _had_ to play it. Like the two red hot men would tell their loves no.

It was a simple game that had been Kickstarted by dad's looking to have some fun and poke the irony of dad's being inept with baby's with a stick. A gaming stick. The concept was simple. Dad has to babyproof the house. Baby has to try to get itself killed. Hilarity ensues.

And it was hilarious. And slightly frightening. Edd was always super cautious about just about everything in his life. Growing up in the cul-de-sac just made him more stubborn about it. But _damn_ if those computer generated babies weren't the most suicidal creatures he had ever seen. It was worst than the 1950s housewives that fought off the zombie apocalypse.

"I hope you two aren't planning on ever having kids, because you are _terrible_ at this, Edd," Justin teased.

"At least my baby's daddy won't freak out at the first sign of trouble," Edd sassed. Max had been flipping out _everytime_ a baby did _anything._

 _"_ That's because he has no common sense!," Justin laughed. Kevin's "devil may care" attitude was pretty legendary across campus.

"He has plenty. He's with _me._ "

"BURN!," Brandon laughed.

After the two swimmers had put the game through it's paces, and their boyfriends were dropping more hints about dinner reservations and surprises for the lover's holiday, Brandon told them to go have fun. He had a pizza date with Ashleigh and Tekken2 on his PS3 anyways.

Max ended up walking Edd out of the dorm. The weather was nice enough for their boyfriends to get their bikes out from winter storage for the day and they wanted to go for a ride. The sight in the parking lot was one their bad boy dreams were made of. A red head on a Harley and a brunette on a Kawasaki. As far as they were concerned, it was the hottest thing either had ever seen.

"You may be a good swimmer and good gamer, Edd, but my boyfriend is cuter," Max said as he sashayed away.

Edd cocked a brow and shook his head. But he was grateful that Max _had_ moved on and his flames only flamed for the lion on the Japanese rocket.

 _But we all know who had the cuter boyfriend, now don't we?_


	128. Chapter 128

March came and Rolf was knee deep in March Madness and Kevin was just getting into the swing of baseball season. Rolf couldn't make the Spring Break trip to NYC, unfortunately because of his basketball games, but he and the heiress still texted, Skyped and called each other like they always did. Edd and Kevin packed up and left for the airport as soon as they got out of class on Friday. Princess' Lear Jet was picking them up because she wanted to get to the Big Apple and get as much fun time as she could with her closest and oldest friends before heading back to California and midterms.

Justin and Max were headed back to New York as well. Max loved using spring break to go see Julliard's student showcases. Cheap theater in his favorite place to be, besides wherever the lion maybe. The lion was up for it. As long as he was with the phoenix, he didn't care where they went or what they did.

Nat met Princess, Edd and Kevin at the airport and they all immediately sensed something was awry. Rave was supposed to be with him, but they chalked up his absence to being at the theater preparing for his showcase. He had rewritten August, Osage County into a story about father's and son's versus it's original plot of a story about mother's and daughter's.

But when he wasn't there for dinner and Nat looked not only stressed but _sad_ , Princess knew that she had to get to the bottom of things.

After Kevin and Edd went to bed, she went to the kitchen and made tea. She always carried her special blend of calming tea with her wherever she went. She never knew when she or her traveling companions could use a cup of it and a chat. She found the peacock on the couch in the living room with a highball of Maker's Mark on the coffee table as he stared out the window at his _perfect_ view of Central Park. He looked like he had been crying. And he was drinking like he was definitely trying to numb whatever was making him so upset.

"Here, _this_ is so much better than _that_ ," she gently, but firmly told him as she handed him the mug of tea and took the highball to the kitchen to dump the liquor down the drain. It broke her heart to do so. Maker's Mark is _damn good_ bourbon, but tonight was not the night for bourbon.

"What's up?," she asked as she sat next to him with her own mug of tea.

"That's his mug," he said as he glanced at the Lilo and Stitch mug in her hands.

"Where _is_ he, Nat?"

"I...I dunno..." Nat sounded scared.

 _"What happened, baby doll?"_

"You know he's been having issues with this bitch from Maryland right?"

She nodded. Whoever _she_ was, she had had Rave on a diva streak a country mile wide since school started.

" _Her_ name is Anita Charmichael. I met her roommate, Abby Branson. I wanted to see what her deal was and Abby told me all about her. She came to New York to act like Rave, but she's on this whole "gotta prove myself" kick because her ex dumped her before she came. Something about her not supporting him in his own dreams and he wasn't gonna stand for it anymore. She figures if she goes big, he'll see how wrong he was."

"That makes no sense. If she goes big, why would he come back? She's only proved that she doesn't want someone to support her, she just wants someone to kiss her ass and blow up her ego."

"You're preaching to the choir, Ang. When Rave did the August, Osage County rewrite, she _flipped_. Accused him of sexism and shit. I want to help, but he won't let me. She was the main one telling everyone that he was only here because of me and my family."

"Geeze."

"Yeah, I've called Mitch Thomas. That's the kid who's supposed to be his roommate. First year's are supposed to stay on campus. But I _had_ to have him here with me. You _know_ I can't live without him! I can barely live _with_ him, but I can't bare to be without him. Mitch has been covering for him with the school, but I think he's also covering for him _against me_. Every time I call to ask him where James is, he hesitates like he's there telling him to lie or he has to think up a new lie."

"He's a terrible actor then."

"He's in for makeup and costume design so it makes sense," Nat said bitterly.

"How long has he been gone?"

A fresh batch of tears flowed down Nat's face.

 _"Two weeks_. _"_

 _"Oh, my god, Nat. I'm so sorry,"_ the heiress breathed as she drew him for a hug.

"What am I supposed to do, Ang?" Nat was teetering on heartbreak and Princess _would not_ have that.

"We're going to the show. You're bringing him flowers. You'll get through this."

And the heiress started to formulate a plan to corner her diva friend. Rave had let this go on for far too long.

Rave's showcase was Thursday night. They'd all go to show and then dinner. A nice Chinese place in Brooklyn that Rave loved. Nat filled the dressing room with roses and cala lilies. He reserved one more bouquet to give him when he came out the back theater door after the show was over.

Princess snuck away before the show started and made her way back stage. She made sure to do her hair and makeup in her full movie star look. Most people recognized her better that way and wouldn't question her as she made her way through the back of the theater. If she was there, she was _supposed_ to be there. She quickly found the dressing room and knocked.

The door was answered by a short black girl with long relaxed hair. Her looks were plain, but her eyes were determined. You could tell she carried a bit of a chip on her shoulder.

"Oh, my god! You're Princess Jackson!," she exclaimed.

Rave _froze_. He knew the heiress would be there, but not back in the dressing room. What the hell as going on!?

"I am," Princess said. "Is James here?"

"Rave, you know Princess?," the girl asked sweetly as she opened the door wider to reveal Rave at his vanity doing his makeup, but Princess saw that her tone was fake. Who was this faker?!

"Yes, _Anita_ , I do. We've been friends since we were kids. Can you give us a moment?," Rave asked, looking at her from the mirror with a look that said that the question was an order.

"Okay, sure! Princess, I really hope you can make our wrap party!"

"Yeah, I'll think about it," the heiress cooly replied as she leaned against the door frame with a look in her eyes that said that _Anita_ had better leave NOW and never speak to her again unless spoken to.

When _Anita_ left, Princess slammed the door.

"What the hell, Duchess?!"

"Don't start with me, Angela!"

"Look, I get your stressed and she's your competion, but you're _killing_ Nathan. _Two weeks?!_ What the fuck is _that_ bullshit about?!"

" _You_ wouldn't understand," Rave growled.

"Try me, bitch."

A knock came to the door.

"Five minutes, James!," someone said from the other side.

Princess and Rave simultaneously rolled their eyes and sighed.

"This isn't over," Princess said. "Break a leg. But this _isn't_ over."


	129. Chapter 129

Rave's showcase was phenomenal. The actor's star was rising at the prestigious fine arts university. And when Nat littered the stage with roses and cala lilies, firey chestnut brown eyes met sad honey amber and two hearts damn near broke. Kevin and Edd were confused. Their friends looked like they were hurting but no one was saying what was going on. Princess was _fuming._

She couldn't understand why James _Rave_ Cute of _all_ people would let someone like _Anita Charmichael_ affect him so. Rave was _the biggest_ bitch she knew, besides herself. Tough as nails. Sharp as a whip. A creative mastermind and a brilliant actor. Who was _anyone,_ least of all _Anita Charmichael_ to make him feel like he had to prove himself to _anyone?!_ He was _Rave._ He was _phenomenal_. _Period._

Max and Justin were at the show as well. Max was impressed by Rave's acting chops, but Justin was surprised to see a _very_ familiar face in the show, in a lesser part, but still there. _Anita_. Her star wasn't as bright as Rave's and he knew it never would be. Rave was just that damn good. The kid was probably doing her a favor by having her share the stage with him. Truth was, his acting professor _made_ him give her the part. He was doing his _professor_ a favor.

Nat was pacing at the theater's back door. Kevin and Edd had _never_ seen him so wound upand Princess looked ready for a fight. Then Max and Justin walked up.

"Edd? Kev? Fancy meeting you guys here!," Max said.

"Oh, hey, Max," Edd said. "James is an old friend and we came to support his showcase."

"He's _phenomenal_ , Dude," Justin said.

Nat let out a light shaking sob and Princess quickly went to hug him.

"You guys know Princess Jackson, too?!" Max exclaimed. He'd caught glimpses of the heiress at homecoming, but figured she was there because her dads were alumni.

"Old friend," Kevin said with a concerned look to Nat and the heiress.

"Wow, who knew that my best swimmer and the number one ran with such cool people," Max mused as Rave stepped out the door and _froze_ again.

Chesnut met amber honey.

 _"James...,"_ Nat began.

"Save it, Nathan."

Nat threw his head back and tried to stop the tears that refused to stay away.

Then _she_ stepped out of the door. Her smile was wide when she saw Princess and then _she_ frozen when she saw _him_.

 _Justin._

"Well, look who came to see me," she cooed.

"I came with my _boyfriend_ , Anita," Justin said coldly.

" _Of course_ you did. Figures." Directing her gaze to Max, she said, "Do you know his _dirty little secret?"_

The phoenix _flamed_. Who was this bitch to talk about _his boyfriend_ in such a nasty tone?!

"If you mean the fact that he'd rather be with _anyone_ but someone who treats him as a prop in his own life, than yes. Yes, I do."

She was taken aback a bit by that. She had heard that line before. Justin told it to her during their last conversation the day they graduated from high school. Then she didn't see him again. But she wasn't going to let some purple highlighted queen take her down.

"No, I mean the one where he thinks he can dress up and look better in a skirt that I do."

 _Everyone_ gasped at that.

"Whoa," Edd said. "That's _low_ , madam."

"Trust me, she's no _madam_ ," Rave said.

Anita bristled at that.

"Takes one to know one," she retorted.

"Isn't that a bit childish?," Kevin asked as he leaned against the limo with his arms crossed. Whoever Anita was, he didn't like her. She'd already slammed his boyfriend's teammate and his own friend who was his best friend's boyfriend. He'd had enough of bitchy females for one lifetime and the female species had gotten on his bad side more than enough in the last six months.

She looked at the red head and snapped her mouth shut. Of all the people standing there, _he_ would be the one who could take her down physically, or at the very least let the group of men that she thought were lesser men than him take her down. In front of _Princess Jackson_ no less!

Nat had pulled himself together enough to speak again.

"You were great tonight," he soflty said to his diva as he handed him the bouquet of flowers. Rave took them and tried to hide his own sad eyes in the blossoms.

"You're only saying that because he's sleeping with you," Anita snapped.

"I _must be blind_ , because what I saw him do on stage tonight was nothing short of Tony worthy," Max said.

"What do you know?" she asked with acid in her tone.

"Ever hear of the names Larry and Amy Marshall?"

"Who hasn't?" she shrugged. Then her eyes grew wide. "No, no, no, no, no! YOU CANNOT BE MAX MARSHALL!?"

"In the flesh, sweetheart."

Rave gaped at Max, then his own eyes grew wide. The resemblence to Brooklyn's Southern Charmer was uncanny.

"I know good acting. You're alright. This kid right here," he said, pointing to Rave, "is gonna win a Tony soon. Edd, you might want to start building your friend a trophy case now. He's got star power."

Justin was a bit floored. His phoenix was flaming, but there was something about his confidence. He may not have gotten into theater like his parents, but he was well versed in it. And he knew him well enough to know that if he said you had something or didn't, you had it or you didn't.

Then Princess peered at the phoenix and the lion.

"Oh, my god. Your parents run Marshall Theater Company, don't they?," she asked.

"Yeah," Max sheepishly said. His parents work in New York's theater world was nothing short of phenomenal, but they always felt that _the world_ needed great theater and set out on the road to bring it to them. People's expectations of him to follow in their footsteps was hard to live up to and he'd always get shy by it. Justin squeezed his hand reassuringly. Max could do whatever he wanted. Justin would _always_ be there to support him.

Nat took his own look at Max. Then he gaped at him.

"MAX?!"

"Hey, Nathan."

"Guy in New York, huh?," Rave snapped.

Max blushed. Justin gave him a look.

"One time, baby! I PROMISE!"

"He's right. It was one time. The one _I want..._ " Nat's voice trailled off as he looked at Nat's stern eyes.

"Look, it's apparent you've both moved on," Edd said. "But Rave, _what's going on?_ " The tension between the diva and the peacock was too papable to deny and Edd hadn't seen him at the penthouse all week.

"You wouldn't understand," he softly said.

"Try me," the genius gently said.

"This _bitch_ ," Rave said, pointing at Anita, "has been _hell_ on me since I got here."

"When have you _ever_ let _anyone_ stop you from _anything,_ Rave?," Kevin asked.

Hearing those words from the red head sobered the diva up, but he also broke down. How had he let her get under his skin for so long?!

Nat was there to catch him as he fell to the steps at the theater's back door in gut wrenching sobs.

"What a drama _queen_ ," Anita said, rolling her eyes.

"Anita, you have ever considered for once in your life _not_ destroying other people just to get a half step ahead?" Justin asked. "I spent _two years_ with you, supporting you _unconditionally_ , and you did _nothing but_ make sure that _everyone_ knew that _you_ and what _you wanted to do_ was most important in our relationship. And here you are trying to get snippy with _complete strangers_ because you _know_ that you'll _never_ be as great as you thought you'd be."

"All I have ever wanted to do was to _act_ , Justin. I could have supported us plenty well. All you had to do was look pretty, which I _know_ you can do, because I've seen you in a skirt, but noooooooo, you want to go be a social worker and try and save the world. News flash! YOU CAN'T! What kind of life is that when you can have _me and all of this?!_ " she asked gesturing wildly to the space around them.

"A good one. I have a _damn good_ life. I have someone who actually _loves me_. Not the _idea_ of love and what they think I can do for them."

"Well, good luck with that," Anita said as she flipped her hair. "I'm going to go to the wrap party and go be great at what I've always been great at."

"Being a colossal bitch?," Edd asked, as sassily as only Edd could.

His friends all grinned. It may not have been a full read, but Edd was good for a quip or two when the situation called for it.

She bristled and her caramel complexion turned _red._

"Better to be a bitch and stay ahead than a wuss and get taking advantage of," she retorted.

"Good guys may finish last," Edd replied, "but we always end up ahead of people like you. Enjoy your life. Because only _you will_ ," he finished as he hailed her a cab. The sooner she was gone, the better.

Once she was sent away, Edd turned to the actor who had finally let his emotions, feelings and frustrations out into the open. He was in Nat's lap, head on the peacock's shoulder as Nat held him close.

"I'm sorry, Nathan. I just didn't think you'd understand. I _had_ to prove to her that I was _meant_ to be here."

"James, I _do_ understand. Do you think it's easy being at NYU, knowing that _everyone_ knows that a good chunk of the campus is either paid for, supported by or somehow has my family's touch on it?! Not to mention when I have to go to Warton in a couple of years. _Eddy_ would have an easier time there than me."

Rave sat up and looked the peacock in the eye. Those amber honey colored pools still looked at him lovingly and with a sweetness _only reserved for him_.

"You'd kick Eddy's ass at Warton."

"There's my Duchess."

Rave frowned. But he leaned his forehead down to Nat's. Nat just squeezed him tight. A silent apology was spoken and accepted and forgiven.

"I'm hungry," Rave said.

"I know an _awesome_ spot," Max replied.

Over massive amounts of rice, seafood, sweet and sour sauce, crab rangoon and egg rolls, friendships were made and deepened and relationships added another brick to solidify their foundations.

Rolf texted Princess.

Rolfie: How was the show?

MyPrincess: Phenomenal.


	130. Chapter 130

The lion and the phoenix stayed in Brooklyn for the night after their Chinese dinner with the lover boys and the rich girl from Peach Creek Gang. They got ice cream and walked and talked for hours. For Justin it was an eye opening experience. Max, was a native New Yorker. He knew the city inside and out. He knew theater. He had a legacy in the theater world, and yet he chose pre med. He lived his life out loud.

More like, he screamed his existence into being and used the flames from that Big Bang to fuel his life. And yet, he was down to earth and personable. Over dinner he gave Rave all the advice about the business side of theater as he could. The kid could act, but there is more to an acting career than the stage. If Rave was to suceed to his greatest potential, he had to know about _all_ sides of his chosen career. Nat being by his side would help tremendously, but the real wxork was on Rave. Rave seemed to take what he said to heart and Edd started to mentally plan out a design for a trophy case worthy for the actor's soon to be many accolades.

Then it dawned on Justin that the reason Max chose pre med was the same reason he chose to social work as his major. They both wanted to help people. They had been helped and loved and supported their entire lives and wanted to bring that same feeling to as many people as possible. Helping people feels good. But the problem with their chosen professions was that sometimes, you don't get to help people til it's too late.

Justin gave Max's hand a squeeze. They would be each other's main supporters in life. They may not be able to save the world, but the least they could do is try to help someone who probably reall could. And then come home to each other.

"Where do you see yourself after school?," Justin asked.

"I was thinking Columbia. I want to come back home. You?."

"I only need my bachelor's to get started so I can go anywhere."

Max stopped walking, turned and pulled them into an alley. He knew where this conversation was going.

"Come to New York. We can stay in Brooklyn. The house is paid for and my parents are never home. Someone should live there."

"I'll still have one more year after you leave."

"Actually, you won't. I'll still be there, so we'll end up leaving together. The pre med program is a five year deal. Sometimes six depending upon your speciality."

"What's your specialty going to be?"

Max drew his kitten close. The spring night had grown chilly and the dark alley seemed to be harboring a good chunk of the cold.

"Pediatrics."

Justin smirked. "That's adorable."

"It's the closest I'll get to having a brat of my own."

"You don't want kids?"

"I dunno. I'm 21. Having kids isn't high on my to do list at the moment."

Justin considered this. He practically raised his siblings. Doing it again wasn't something he really looked forward to. _Helping_ kids is one thing. _Raising_ them is another.

"Talk to me, Kitten."

"I practically raised Jilly on down to Jalissa myself. I thought I'd be done, but now..."

"Then be done."

"Whaaaaaa?"

"No one is saying you _have to have_ kids of your own. You've got a big enough family that there is no question the family name will live on. Let Jamie have your kids for you. Consider it karma for raising him."

"But what about you?" Max was _the last_ Marshall. Once he was gone, so was his family.

"Considering the cost of surrogacy, I'm not that heartbroken over having the whole family name stopping with me. Besides, my parents have built my legacy for me in a way few could. No one is going to forget about one of the biggest traveling theater companies in the country. I'm good."

"So no kids?"

"We'll be the best uncles in the world."

 _We_.

"Come. Stay. _Be with me_."

Justin had spent so much time chasing Max the idea of being pursued threw him for a loop.

 _"Make me a Lee_. Let me be apart of _your_ legacy."

Justin _froze_. If there was _anything_ he wanted to do most in the world, it was _that._

"You mean it?"

 _"I do."_

"We still have school, though."

"That's fine. Just promise me that it'll always be us. _Please_."

If Justin thought Max letting go of _Kevin_ was hard, he knew that he wasn't getting out of that alley without promising Max his _everything_. And he would.

 _"I promise_."

On the Upper East Side, an actor came home. Mitch was _thrilled_.

"I need a drink," Princess said as soon as they walked in the door and she made a beeline for the wine fridge.

 _"Princess,_ you're only 20," Edd said.

"Don't start with me, Vincent. We're not leaving the apartment and this week has been anything but a break. I want a drink."

"Red is on the top, pink is in the middle and white is on the bottom," Nat said. "James likes the Ménage a Trois Pinot Grigio. Want a glass, Babe?"

Rave was making Nat a gin and tonic. Nat had to smile. It meant he was home. He'd always make him a gin and tonic at the end of the day.

"Yeah, glasses are in the corner over there."

Princess pulled out the Pinot for Rave and a bottle of Middle Sister Mascato for herself.

"Kev?," she asked.

He was at the fridge pulling out Gatorade and water.

"I'll make the baby some tea," he told her with a wink.

"HEY!"

"You're the one with the late birthday, Edd," he smirked.

Edd just rolled his eyes. Sure, Rave and Princess _were_ underage, but they were staying in, so there was that. Plus, he and Kevin would be sober so there was safety in those numbers. But what was up with the Gatorade and water?

He sat at the bar as drinks were poured and tea was brewed. A toast to the actor was made and Kevin drug Edd back to their guest room. Princess wasn't too far behind. She had a Skype date with a boy in Kansas.

Nat took Rave to the couch and they settled down to enjoy their view. It was like it always was. Nat with his gin and tonic, Rave with his wine. The actor snuggled close and sighed. Nat threw a blanket over him.

"You ok?," the peacock asked. He wasn't flaring but his concern never wavered when it came to the diva.

"I'm fine. _I'm fine_. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. But if _this_ is gonna keep working, you have to let me in."

Rave frowned. Then he laid his head on Nat's shoulder and sighed. They had spent their entire relationship with Rave charging head long into his dreams and Nat being his main supporter. Rave would be Nat's biggest cheerleader, but he'd do it quietly and in his own way. If Nat wanted to do _anything_ _,_ Rave would be there to support him. And because of his own commanding personality, no one stood in Nat's way, lest they irk the diva's ire.

It was always like this. So it made it easy for him to grip school by the horns as he did his best to prove to _Anita_ and _everyone else_ that he was meant to be at Julliard. He just figured that Nat would stand by, give him his space and support him like always.

But what he had really needed was Nat to be his backbone. The stress of school and Anita's manipulative behavior had gotten to him. Nat saw it and was determined to help him, and all Rave had to do was tell him _how_ but he was stubborn and wanted to do it all on his own. And he almost lost _everything_ in the process.

"I'll try."

"That's what I like to hear."

They sat in content silence, sipping their nightcaps and watching the lights of the Big Apple flicker like stars fallen from the sky. Rave looked down at his empty wine glass and then over to the man sitting next to him. He had missed him. His quips and his attitude. His crazy hair and sweet, loving eyes. Nat brushed his hand over Rave's shoulder.

 _Oh._

For the peacock, it was a simple gesture of comfort. He was just glad the diva was back in his arms. But for Rave, it was something _more_. Since high school, the only touch he had ever come to _want,_ was Nat's. It had been _two weeks_.

"Time to go put your pants next to mine."

The peacock cocked a brow and when the diva leaned over and kissed him, he _flared_.

"Yes. _Let's_."


	131. Chapter 131

The dork had figured out one thing very well in the near week they had been staying with Nat and Rave. The rooms were solidly built. No one could hear him scream. This was a good thing, because as the diva was making it up to the peacock, the jock was showing the dork that spring had sprung and it was coming out of his pants.

"That's round one," Kevin said as they basked in the afterglow of Kevin pounding Edd into the mattress. He then got up and grabbed him a Gatorade. "Drink up. You're gonna need it."

Kevin knew midterms were coming. Midterms and baseball season meant no Edd. He'd either be too tired from his games or too tired from studying to do anything more than a simple cuddle as he tried not to die from the onslaught of school trying to kill him.

"I'd love to, but I'm a bit _tied up_ at the moment."

That's when Kevin remembered that he had tied the dork to the bed. Edd had been concerned about the lack of Rave in the house since they got there and so it was hard to get him to focus on randy Kevin being _randy Kevin_. Rave was back. And _Kevin_ was feeling needy and wanted Edd to finally focus. He got it. In spades.

As Kevin gently untied his restraints, Edd eyed a chair in the corner. Getting up to seemingly stretch his legs, he went and sat in it.

"What are you doing all the way over there, Babe? Come cuddle with me."

"Come sit with me."

Kevin cocked a brow. There was only room for _one_ person in that chair. _Unless Edd sat in his lap_.

"My little minx," Kevin growled as he stalked to the shark sitting pretty in the over stuffed straight back chair.

"I just wanted to sit. I've been a bit tied down lately," Edd smirked as he produced the blue tie they had taken to traveling with from behind his back. If he wasn't so used to Kevin's devilish grin, he'd been horrified by it.

In an instant, Edd was in Kevin's lap giving the jock and himself the ride of a lifetime. Kevin made sure his safety belt was secured at all times.

The heiress was in another guest room drinking wine from a Starbucks trenta sized to go cup and talking via Skype to her love who was half a country away.

"We made the Elite Eight. Next game is Saturday afternoon."

"Ok, we'll either hit up a bar to see it or do something here."

"Wear something pretty for me ok?"

She giggled. He was starting to realize that the tabloids loved to catch her rooting for him as much as they loved to catch her on the red carpet and shopping at Target. He had a collage of pictures of her from US Weekly, People and OK Magazine that he had cut out and taped to posterboard hanging on the wall above his computer. It looked a bit stalkerish, but it as the best he could come up with. He wasn't an artist. He was a farmer. Who could play basketball. And _loved her_.

"How are my friends?," he asked. Not seeing or hearing the diva's snarky quips in the background of their other conversations from earlier in the week concerned him. Nat had been on edge for the better part of a week and a half. Having her in New York meant that things could get sorted out.

And so she told him the full story of what had been going on. He was saddened that someone had gotten to the diva the way they had, but glad to see that not only did Rave still have Nat to love and support him, but that he knew that Princess, Kevin and Edd did as well and that there were others who could see just how phenomenal he really was.

"I doubt this _Justin_ looks better than you in a skirt, my love."

"And that's why I love you!," she laughed. A good man is so hard to find.

Nat knew of a _nice_ sports bar and on Saturday they went out for pizza, nachos, hot wings beer, soda and water and watched KState make the Final Four. And Rolf got more pictures for his Princess collage.

On Sunday, Nat's mother called. The Goldberg Theater on Broadway was heading into their summer season soon and she wanted Nat to sit in with casting agents to get the experience of doing so and to see who all was coming in and how good they really were. Now that her son was in the city, she knew she'd get a full report of what was really going on when it came to who was in the show's the theater hosted. He got an idea.

"James, I know you're going to be busy with your writer's workshop this summer, but come to the theater with me a few times. It'll help you with the business side like Max said."

Rave scowled. Then he frowned.

" _Fine_. But I'm leaving if _anyone_ suggests that I'm there so you can put me on stage."

"That's my diva!"

April brought midterms and Kevin's birthday. Edd mixed the punch at the baseball house for the party the team threw him. It didn't have near the bite the swim team's punch did. No other team made punch like the swim team and Double D was sworn to secrecy. Edd had only request of his jock: he could drink, but Edd was not dragging him home. Kevin still had him in height and weight and always would. So Jamal and Sam drug him back.

When Kevin woke the next morning, alone on the couch and nursing the first hangover he's had since freshman year of high school, he was pleased that Edd wasn't too upset with him. But he had missed birthday sex for the first time since they had gotten together. And the minx had the nerve to sit his plump, royal blue yoga pant clad behind in his lap.

 _"Eeeedd,"_ Kevin whined, with his head in the scholar's shoulder.

"It's your own fault Kevin. But here's some Advil and water. I'll put a Gatorade in your bag with some chips, but you're going to class."

"What about coffee?"

"Coffee is _terrible_ for hangovers, Dear," Edd replied as he gently massaged his cool, delicate fingers across the jock's head.

 _"Fiiiiiiiine."_

"Would you like your birthday present before we go?" They had gotten so caught up in the baseball team's party for their star pitcher that Edd didn't give Kevin his birthday present.

"If it's sex, I'm going to have to decline. My head is _killing_ me and if I have to do anything other than walk to class, I'm gonna blow chunks."

"As great as sex sounds _despite_ your current condition, no, it's not sex. It's an actual gift you can use. Well, wear."

Kevin cocked a brow as Edd moved to get a small box out of his overnight bag.

"It's rather unique, if I do say so myself," Edd said as he handed him the box.

Inside the small box was smaller ring box and inside that was a white gold ring with red enamel set into it to make it look like the stitching of a baseball.

"Wow, babe, this _is_ neat. Thank you," Kevin said as he leaned in for his good morning kiss _and_ an _extra_ birthday one.

"This ring should actually _fit_ , so you can wear it on your hand instead of on your chain. Maybe it'll be your good luck charm when I'm not around."

The guys sometimes teased him about the jewelry Edd had given him. All the rings were too small for him to wear comfortably, so he wore them on the same chain his St Anthony pendant was on. They were all so small that it looked like he had charms on his neck.

Kevin slid the ring on the ring finger of his right hand. Being a rightly, it was his more dominate hand. _And_ his _pitching_ hand. _The ring fit_.

 _"How...?,"_ Kevin asked.

Edd showed him his own class ring that Edd had worn around his neck since he got it that Christmas what seemed a near lifetime ago. A lifetime he was glad to still be living.

"Ring sizes rarely change," he said with a smirk.

" _Cheater_."

" _Never that,_ Dear. Just keenly observant."

"And that's why I love you."

A good man is truly hard to find.


	132. Chapter 132

Midterms.

Brandon vs Edd.

A copy of Borderlands was on the line.

While Max was a little upset that Edd had beat out Justin in the tournament, it was nice to watch the shark squirm under the pressure the gaming whiz was laying on him.

Ashleigh was in hysterics. How a simple game of Smash Brothers had gotten so out of control was hysterical. But it was also practice in deflecting conflict for the future kindergarten teacher as 20something year old men tend to act like 5 and 6 year old boys sometimes. Especially when they're competing and one of the hottest video games of the year is on the line.

Justin and Kevin were playing Soul Calibur and Justin was kicking his ass as Tira. So Max did have that to hold over the quarterback and the shark.

But Edd held up his skills and beat Brandon by _miliseconds_. Then he collapsed into the floor. Brandon threw his controller across the room.

"A bet is a bet, Mr President," Ashleigh said as she went to pick up the controller.

"Yeah, yeah!," Brandon said as he went to his bag and grabbed the precious game and handed it to a smirking Edd as Kevin practically danced behind him.

"It's been real ladies and gentlemen. Til next spring!," Edd said as he and Kevin triumphantly left the building.

Brandon started planning for the following spring _immediately_. Ashleigh just made sure that Edd was down for snacks and Brandon made sure that they had access to new copies of WOW.

The final game of the baseball season was played a week after finals and on Mother's Day. Edd had never known his mother would be so into the sport. She only came to a handful of games every year he managed the team in high school and would leave by the seventh inning. Now she and Kathleen were seemingly in competition for who could be the loudest Baseball Mom. Edd had to ask Nat where he got Rave's earplugs from.

When the cul-de-sac gathered together at Princess' beach house over the Memorial Day holiday weekend, Nat and Rave invited them all out to see the final results of Rave's writer's workshop and a Saturday night show for Fiddler on the Roof in June. Only Princess, Rolf, Kevin and Edd could make it. Nazz and Marie had work or school as did the other two Eds, Kankers and Jonny.

Jimmy and Sarah were headed to the University of Connecticut for school on tennis scholarships. Since their scholarships didn't require them to live on campus like Edd and Kevin's did, and they wanted to get out of Peach Creek as soon as possible, they got a place together and were moving at the beginning of June, much to Ed's chagrin. But they did promise Rave and Nat regular visits to the Big Apple. Like the two lovers of all things pop culture, fashion, food and big city living would miss getting to visit the most happening place on earth.

Nat had been working with the new theater company that had taken up residency in his famly's theater for a few weeks. Rave had been by a few times since school had let out. Watching Nat actually _work_ was a bit enthralling. He had always had good ideas and unconventonal ways of implementing them, but Business Man Nat was _new_ and Rave _liked_ _him a lot._ He knew that they could be a very formidable force to deal with once they got out of school. Rave would act and direct, while Nat handled the paperwork. Nothing could stop them.

But _she_ was becoming a problem. She was Camille Ambrose. She was a tall, striking brunette with hazel eyes. Her own star was rising on the Broadway scene. She was currently a drama student at NYU and the understudy for the part of Tzeitel in the theater's summer run of Fiddler.

And her interactions with the peacock were rubbing the diva the wrong way. _Everyone_ in the building and half of each of their respective schools knew the two young men were together. So why did she think she could flirt with him the way she did!?

Nat did his best to deflect her, but he had to work _with_ her so it was very much a tightrope walk. Every night, he would reassure his diva that _nothing_ was going on. And Rave wanted to believe him. _He did_. But every time he stopped by the theater, if she wasn't on stage, she was in Nat's office or making sure to have some kind of intense conversation with him backstage. And he could have _sworn_ that as soon as she saw him walk in one day, that she made a beeline to Nat to talk to him about something _very important_. Rave could only spare 15 minutes and she took up 10 of that that day.

But by midJune, when the show was in full swing, Rave was too busy wrapping up his writer's workshop to be bothered by her. Then he had to cancel a date at their favorite lounge because he was needed at the Black Box Theater at Columbia to finish up the last minute preparations for the writer's showcase. He didn't think anything of it, these things happen.

The video sent to his phone at 3AM as he was leaving the theater and heading home made him think plenty. He came home in a rage. And Nat wasn't anywhere to be found.

When Nat and Rave didn't meet them at the airport the Friday morning they had agreed to come visit for the weekend and none of them could get hold of either man, Princess had a limo bring them to their penthouse. Their housekeeper, Miss Bridgemeyer, had just arrived and she was in a bit of a state herself. When they got to the living room, they saw why.

It was _destroyed_. If it wasn't bolted down, it was torn apart or flipped over. Three empty bottles of Ménage a Trois Piniot Grigio, six wine glasses and one full gin and tonic were on the coffee table. Some how the coffee table and the couch the diva was sleeping on were the only things to survive the diva's rage.

The diva was wrapped in the mahogany red fleece throw Princess got them when Rave moved in as a housewarming present. An empty box of tissues was in one hand, a balled up tissue in the other, the rest were scattered across the couch and the floor.

 _"Oh, dear Lord,"_ Edd breathed when they walked in.

Princess ran to the diva's side to wake him.

"James, baby, wake up. Miss Bridgemeyer, I need tea, _now. James, wake up!_ "

The diva opened his chestnut eyes and immediately grabbed his head.

Kevin was pulling Gatorade and water out of the fridge. Rolf and Edd started pulling out cleaning supplies.

"James, what happened?!"

He growled at her.

" _Must_ you be _so loud?_ "

 _"James."_

" _Here_ , see for yourself," he said as he unlocked then tossed his phone at her.

On the screen was a video. When she hit play, what she ended up watching broke her heart, then pissed her off.

Then Nat walked in.

"Baby, I'm home!"


	133. Chapter 133

When Nat walked into the living room he was _stunned, then pissed._

 _"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO, JAMES!?,"_ he yelled.

Rave just clutched his head harder as he stood to face the flaring peacock, his own diva rage roaring back to life once more.

"I could ask you the same _fucking_ question, Nathan," Rave retorted. His voice was soft, but his words were dripping with acidic fire and rage.

"What the fuck are you talking about?!"

"Where were you last night?!"

"At Betty's. I had a few drinks and then... _oh no_. _"_

 _"'Oh, no,'_ is right. HOW COULD YOU?!," the diva screamed before collapsing back on the couch. His head was pounding and his heart was breaking.

Kevin had Rave's phone in his hand. They had gathered around to watch the video when Princess hit play.

"NOTHING HAPPENED!"

"THEN EXPLAIN THIS!," Rave shrieked as he snatched his phone from Kevin and threw it at Nat's head. But the former running back and shortstop still had quick hands. Plus, he had been living with the diva for nearly a year after dating for three. Rave throwing things at him wasn't anything new or anything he couldn't handle. Catching the phone, he hit play. And watched as his life was torn apart.

Camille's face came on screen.

 _"Hello, Rave, James, whatever the fuck you call yourself. You seemed to forgotten that pansexuals love everyone. And now you can see that your's loves me. So please, do us both favor and go back to wherever it is you came from. I'm sure your community theater needs a washed up wanna be has been. TaTa!"_

Nat was passed out in the background in _Camille's bedroom_. When he woke up there, she _swore_ nothing happened and that she had seen him out at Betty's and brought him home because she didn't think he'd be good to get back to the Upper East Side from Williamsburg on his own.

Thing is, he only remembered having three drinks. His first one was when Rave called to cancel and two more with Camille. How she had found him at the tiny lounge in Hell's Kitchen was a mystery to him but there she was. They talked shop and then...he woke up in her bedroom. He didn't even feel hungover. He was sure Rave would be pissed when he told him what happened, but Nat knew how to talk to Rave. He was sure he'd understand. But all that was gone now. Camille made sure of that.

Kevin went and took the phone from Nat and turning to the group in the living room, he said, "Nothing happened."

Princess and Rolf gaped at him. Edd looked _stunned._

"How the hell would you know, Red?," a sobbing Rave spat out at the redhead.

Kevin gave a small laugh and crossed his arms.

"You forget that I grew up with him. I've seen him sleep. He's _passed the fuck out_ in this. She couldn't do anything with him if she tried."

Edd ran and grabbed the phone again and watched the video again, only this time with the volume down. Rave didn't need to hear the woman's voice again.

He looked at the background closely. And then memories from high school washed over him. After many an away game, Nat would _collapse_. There was no rousing him. He'd have his car service take and pick him up from school on game day because he knew he'd be knocked out cold when he got back.

 _But_ , what if something did happen before the video was taken and Nat was just sleeping it off. Women and men operate different post coitus. He knew that he and Kevin had about 10 minutes to spare to clean up after they had sex before passing out.

Kevin read the questions in Edd's eyes. Taking the phone from the fidgeting, worried man, he repeated himself only his voice was softer, but his words and eyes were firm.

"Nothing happened."

Edd looked into those emerald pools and knew he was telling the truth. But a question remained.

"But _how_ , Kevin?," the ravenette asked.

Kevin sighed and looked around the room. Rave had already destroyed it. He could kill them all now, but at least Rage would know the truth.

"We were in Denver on a ski trip during Fall Break freshman year, when Nat hooked up with this girl. When I went to get him so we could leave before his parents found out we were gone, he was sleep, but not like this. He looked _relaxed_ and _really_ happy. I didn't have the heart to wake him."

Nat turned red and groaned as a just as red, snickering Kevin finished his explanation. Nat remembered that night well. He and Kevin had hit up a couple of teen clubs after dinner and met a couple of snow bunnies who were also from out of town. They stayed on the opposite side of the resort they were staying at. Around 3AM after _finally_ convincing the other girl's friend that he did indeed have a girlfriend (he was still dating Cecily at the time), Kevin came in the room Nat was in to get him up and out of there before Nat's parents found out. The only reason they'd be pissed was because _Kevin_ was with them and knew his parents wouldn't be happy he wasn't where he was supposed to be when they came in the next morning.

Rave's heart just ached some more. Another notch in the peacock's belt had simply been explained away. Was he crazy for thinking it was _now_ _his_ turn?

" _This,_ " the redhead continued as he waved the phone around, "is Drugged Up Nat."

Princess hurried over to Kevin and took the phone from him. She had seen Drugged Up Nat before. He had gotten the flu once when they were kids and his mom gave him half of an adult dose of NyQuil so he could get some sleep after being up all day from being sick. One good look at the paused video and she saw it. He was _out cold_ , but his face expressionless. The last time she saw that face, she thought he was dead and screamed thus waking him up. He promptly threw up on her.

 _"Oh my god, nothing happened_ ," she breathed.

Kevin gave her his _I told you so_ face as Nat breathed out, " _Thank you!"_

 _"E tu, Angela?,"_ the diva quipped.

"Can it, Duchess. You don't forget when someone throws up on you." Turning to Nat she continued. "Who is she, Nathan?"

 _"Camille Ambrose. The understudy to the queen bee that is Tzeitel."_ Rave's voice was dripping with his special brand of acidic sarcasm. Standing, he stalked over to his boyfriend, "And she's been after _you_ since _day one_."

Nat put his face in his hands.

"I have to _work_ with her, James," he mumbled into his palms.

"HOW THE FUCK DID YOU END UP IN HER BEDROOM?!," the diva screamed. Fuck this migraine, the peacock had some explaining to do before he _died_ because Rave was gonna _kill him._ The motive would be easy to figure out, he still needed to be able to explain to the police how it all went down.

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"There's only one way to find out," Edd said. "You call her."


	134. Chapter 134

Kevin looked at the genius like he had lost his mind. Because clearly he had.

" _Oh, yes_ ," Rave said. "Call her and tell her to come over. She thinks you two are together now. Might as well bring her home."

Princess peered at the actor closely. Either he was conspiring to commit murder or he had snapped.

" _James_ ," she said gently. "I think you need to have a seat."

"Nope. I'm just fine."

His chestnut eyes were _blazing_ and Nathan knew better to argue with him.

But Edd had an idea spinning in his head that he hoped would work without any bloodshed or further destruction. Maybe if the woman came by and explained herself and Rave and Nathan let her know that her plan didn't work, they could clear this all up. But someone walked in who had not only a better idea and plan, but could soothe like only a mother could.

At that moment, Nat's mother, Diana Goldburg walked in the door. Diana Goldburg was about 5'9, with a slight build, blond and gave her son his honey amber eyes. She loved her only child and loved Rave just as much. The diva stole her heart and she knew he'd be the one to get her son to settle down.

"Hello, hello!," she called out.

Reaching the living room, she gasped, crossed her arms and turned to her son.

"Nathan, what did you do this time?"

"Don't tell me _this_ has happened before?," Princess asked. As far as she was concerned, Rave was getting too old to be pitching fits like this regularly.

"He nearly destroyed my office at the theater right before Christmas because I _may_ have sent him a stripping telegram to his creative writing class to ask him to the Founder's Ball at Columbia," Nat said sheepishly.

"You two deserve each other," the heiress said as she face palmed.

"You haven't answered my question, son," Diana kindly, but firmly said.

"All I remember was going to Betty's to have drinks with _him_ ," Nat said, pointing at Rave. "Then he cancelled to finish dealing with getting ready for his writer's workshop showcase and Camille came in and I had _two_ drinks with her. We talked shop and I somehow woke up at her place, but _NOTHING HAPPENED!_ "

"She sent James this video, Diana," Edd said as he handed the woman the phone.

When she watched the video, Mama Bear Goldburg bared her claws.

 _"SHE DRUGGED YOU, NATHAN!"_

 _"I guess!_ I dunno! I just was talking to her and then I woke up at her place. She said that I was so far gone I couldn't have made it back here by myself so she brought me back to her place."

" _Baby_ , _this_ _is_ _assault._ I'm having the theater searched today. If I find _anything,_ we're pressing charges." Looking around the room, she continued. "And I'm calling in Bernie to redecorate. It was time to anyways."

She then walked over to Rave and drew him into a hug.

"I'll get it the bottom of this. _I promise,_ " she told him. "Go get some rest. Your showcase is tonight and I won't have you not at your best. Understand?"

The diva nodded and sulked off to bed.

Turning to the family's long time penthouse housekeeper, she said, "Miss Bridgemeyer, make sure he's undisturbed for the rest of the day. Soup and tea before he leaves for Columbia."

The housekeeper nodded and set about making sure there was plenty of soup and tea for the diva.

Nat sighed. He wanted to soothe things over with Rave, but knew better than to cross Miss Bridgemeyer when she had direct orders from _his_ _mother._

Turning back to Nathan, she went on. "I'm going to call our lawyer and have him meet me at the theater with the police. I'll be damned if some _understudy_ is going to try to sneak her way into _my family_. Kids, I'm gonna leave you to your own devices, but make sure you don't bring this up with James til I get to the bottom of it, _unless_ he mentions it _first_. Nathan, you're coming with me. You're the associate producer on this show, so you're going to have to deal with this, too. And I want this bitch to look me in the eye and tell me she didn't drug you. _Let's go_."

And with that, they were out the the door.

Princess collapsed in the floor. The drama had worn her out.

"Angela! Is he gone?," Rave called out from their bedroom at the back of the penthouse. His voice sounded sad and wrecked and broken.

"Yeah!"

 _Silence._

"I'm coming!" She called back out to him. "Edd, you're coming with me. Miss Bridgemeyer, we're gonna need that tea service to start _now_ , if you please."

"Yes, Miss Jackson."

A girlfriend and a boyfriend gave their boyfriends hugs and kisses and then went to comfort a heartbroken friend.

"I've got Borderlands," Kevin told Rolf.

"Bring it on, my friend. Bring. It. On."

The jocks got BLTs and sodas from the housekeeper in the rec room and The Diva Trio laid up in a California King sized bed ate soup and ice cream, drank tea and held a diva as he cried.

But he had a show to do. He pulled himself together over dinner. Edd made chicken alfredo for everyone, but Rave only ate his salad. He didn't do heavy meals before shows. Nat called the penthouse and had Miss Bridgemeyer make sure that a car took him to Columbia. And in front of his vanity in the tiny dressing room at the back of the tiny theater was a bouquet of roses and cala lilies. He read the card and cried fresh tears.

James,

You still slay me.

\- Nat

Rave gave the showcase his all. From the back of the tiny theater, honey amber eyes watched in awe and love like they always did.

After the show, everyone headed back to the penthouse, sans Rave. But they were surprised to see that he had beat them home. He was standing in front of the living room's picture window with a glass of wine in his hand, but Nat's gin and tonic was on the table. He noticed that there was one there last night, too.

Their friends gave them some privacy as they went to their rooms for some privacy of their own.

"I beat Kevin at Borderlands today, love," Rolf told the heiress as they laid cuddled up in their guest room.

"I have taught you well, grasshopper," she giggled. One thing that not many knew about her was that she was a skilled gamer. She and Rolf had a weekly game date and his skills were starting to rival her's.

"Yes, but now he wants to know how I learned."

"Argh! Fine, we'll make some time for gaming tomorrow. Gotta show Big Red that I'm not just a pretty face."

"I like your pretty face."

"Keep talking like that and I'll have to kiss yours!"

He didn't say a word, but when he drew her in for a kiss, he spoke plenty.

In the living room, Nat picked up his nightcap.

"It's not spiked. I'd rather stab you. You know that," the diva said from his spot in front of the window.

"She's going to jail," Nat said as he walked up behind the diva. Camille's stash of roofies was in her vanity at the theater. Nat's system was cleared of the drugs, but there was enough in her vanity to make several drug charges stick.

" _Good_."

"I'd _never_ do that to you. You know that."

 _Silence_.

"I don't know if I tell or show you enough," Nat said as he wrapped his arms around the diva from behind, "but I _do_ love you. I have since the beginning. I love your passion and your fire. I love your eyes. I love the way you think. I love seeing you on stage and I know that whatever trophy case Double D has in mind won't be big enough, because you're gonna knock them dead. _I love you_. You're worth it and I'm not gonna do anything to _purposely_ fuck that up."

"I know," Rave said. His voice was so soft that Nat barely heard him.

"You made me a drink last night."

"I did. I waited. I...I just wanted to believe that she was just fucking with me again."

"Again?"

"The day before we went into final rehersals, I could have _sworn_ she was waiting on me to show up just so she could take up your time. I only had 15 minutes to spare and she took ten."

Nat thought back to that day. Camille did have to talk to him about making sure that the principal actors had their call sheets and times as they had _finally_ come down that day. It took 10 minutes and he had five with Rave before he left for his own theater. He thought it was sweet that he gave him those five minutes, but Rave had been _super frustrated_ about something _and_ was giving Camille some _serious side eye._

But when he kissed the diva, it was as if all his tension went away and the way he kissed the peacock back blew him away. That was two weeks ago. According to Camille's statement to the police, she had only had the drugs for "a couple weeks."

"She _was_ fucking with you. Hell, she was fucking with both of us. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," the diva sighed.

"How about we go to Cabo next month?"

"Don't you still have shows to do?"

"It's called delegating, James. They can live without me for a week."

"Make it two."

"That's what I like to hear."

In Kevin and Edd's room, the jock and dork cuddled up close in a queen sized bed.

"Rolf murdered me at Borderlands today," Kevin said as he ran his hand through Edd's hair.

"I can avenge your honor tomorrow if you'd like?"

" _Could you?_ " How the farmer got to be so good remained a mystery to the red head, but he knew that if anyone could take him on, Edd could.

" _Gladly_."


	135. Chapter 135

The next day, the friends had brunch in the rec room.

"Ok, Rolf, how'd you get so good at Borderlands?," Kevin asked over his sixth slice of bacon.

"I have a secret weapon," the farmer grinned.

His friends all cocked a brow and the heiress giggled.

"Ok, ring up your secret weapon. I'll put them up against mine, _anytime, any place_."

"How about now?," Princess asked.

"What time is it in Kansas?," Rave asked. Whoever this secret weapon was would need coffee to deal with Kevin and video games this early in the morning in the Midwestern state.

"Doesn't matter. I'm the secret weapon," Princess said.

"WHAT?!," Kevin yelled.

Edd faced palmed. He had gamed with the heiress before. Her brothers taught her a few things on the new systems they'd get and then she just started getting _good_.

"I'm screwed," the genius muttered to himself.

"How?! You can take her, Baby!," Kevin said.

Edd's heart wanted to break. Knowing that he always had Kevin's faith and support in _anything,_ would get him through many a difficulty over the years. But beating _Princess?! That_ was high on his list of improbable things to do.

"Bring it on, E," she smirked over her fruit salad.

His baby blues flared their competitive fire.

" _Let's do this."_

 _"Yes. Let's."_

As the two friends battled for their boyfriend's honor, Rave and Nat sat cuddled up in a far corner of the room watching.

"We're leaving for Cabo on the 15th," Nat whispered to him as Kevin _swore_ Princess was cheating.

Rave responded by lolling his head against the peacock's chest. They _needed_ the break. No manipulative women. No school. No paperwork. No acting classes or showcases. Just the two of them, a room with a private beachfront view and copious amounts of tequila.

"I'll be ready."

"That's what I like to hear."

Thankfully, the show didn't need a Tzeitel understudy and had good run. While their friends went back to spend the last bit of summer break in Peach Creek, the peacock took the diva to Cabo. They were greeted by a pitcher of Margaritas on the patio and a pile of paperwork that was at least a foot high.

Rave didn't scowl. Rave was _fuming_. And Nat's grin made him homicidal.

"This is for _us,_ " Nat said.

"How can _this_ be for ' _us?!'"_

Nat sat down and poured himself and the diva drink. He looked _giddy_ as he went through the paperwork and started separating it into neat, smaller piles.

" _Sit_ , James," Nat said as he gently guided the diva to the seat across from his own.

" _Now_ ," he said as he started to point to each new pile of paperwork, "this is my will, this is my life insurance policy, this is my _living_ will, this one is my POA for my medical stuff, this is my POA for my business stuff, and this one is my POA for my personal stuff. Let's see here... _oh!_ This one is the family trust stuff." Picking up a pen, he handed it to the diva and said, "If you put your name on the dotted line, you'll get my everything. You're too important to me to not have _your_ _name_ next to mine."

For Nat, it was time to bring his love _fully_ into his familial fold. The mettle of their relationship had been tested and they came out shining like pure gold and tough as diamonds. He wanted the diva to know that he was fully committed to him and _only him_. He couldn't think of a better way to show him than this.

Rave was _floored_. They'd talked about marriage before. It wasn't as important as being together was. That's what made Rave's two weeks in the dorms and Nat's overnight at Camille's so heartbreaking. Each one was missing not only the one that shared his bed, but his heart. But making sure that they could take care of each other was important, too. Nat already took care of all of Rave's living expenses. _"Just go to_ _school and let me worry about the other stuff,"_ is what he told him when he moved in. And Rave didn't have to worry about a thing.

But _this_. _This_ was bigger than a marriage certificate. Rave would hold Nat's entire life in his hands. He'd control his _everything and_ he'd have a say in what he did with his money. And Nat had _a lot_ of money. And then there was the _family trust_. To be able to have a say in the Goldburg family's business and personal affairs that would affect the whole family was _huge_. He knew that there were some in laws that didn't have a say in the family trust!

"What about your family?"

"They're wondering why I haven't done it sooner. _Please_ sign your name, James."

"I get to _keep_ _my name_. I've earned it."

"Whatever it takes."

"That's what it's gonna take."

"That's what I like to hear."

So on a sunny afternoon in midJuly, on a patio with a private beachfront view at a resort in Cabo San Lucas, Mexico, James Cute signed his name and weaved himself _completely_ into the Goldburg Family. Nat set him up with his own wills, POAs and insurance policy's and added his own name to them. Rave got the same say in the family trust that Nat did. They were bonded on a level that _none_ of their friends could bare witness to, yet, but would soon.

There was nothing romantic about it, but yet, Rave sensed that the level of intimacy that he now shared with the peacock was one so deep that no one had made a grand romantic overture about it was because you just _couldn't_. If _anything_ happened to either of them, the one left standing would be the only one to keep things together or rip them to shreds. The sheer amount of power they now commanded over each other was phenomenal and to be respected. And they would.

The margarita pitcher was empty, their hands ached, but the view was beautiful and so was the man sitting next to him.

"What do you want to do now?," Nat asked.

Rave gave him a devious smile.

"Put your pants next to mine."

"You're wearing _my_ pants, James."

"Yeah, I know," the actor said as he stood up and sashayed back into their hotel room. "The difference between you and me is that I make these look _damn_ _good."_

 _"Yes, sir, you do,"_ the peacock flared. _"Yes, you do."_


	136. Chapter 136

**Author's Note: Today and tomorrow will be light posting days for me. I _have_ to get my house ready for Christmas. I have put it off long enough. On Sunday, I will be at church for most of the day and evening as this is the Sunday that we are doing our annual Christmas service. I'm in the choir and it's a pretty big deal. So instead of writing after church tomorrow afternoon, I'll be napping. Then back to church for one last service, then home to _crash_. If I get a chapter out tomorrow, consider it a Christmas miracle.**

 **Here's more show!**

Max threw his head to the back of his couch and sighed.

Ashanti giggled.

"It's not funny!," the phoenix pouted.

"You're right it's not. It's fucking hilarious!"

He threw a pillow at her and she fell off the couch laughing as she dodged it.

"Argh! I SAID IT'S NOT FUNNY!"

"Oh, calm down, Your Majesty. You know what you need to do. You just don't want to do it," the weave queen sassed.

Max just pouted more.

School was back in session and the men's swim season was in full swing. Max had taken a good, hard look at his current and future class schedule. This was going to have to be his last year as swim captain. He _wanted_ to give the position to Justin, but he knew the lion would turn it down. Justin was always telling him he didn't envy his position as swim captain. After taking a harder look at his team, the _only person_ capable of handling the job effectively and to the standards that the swim team was accustomed to was his best swimmer, his boyfriend's direct rival on the squad and his former crush's boyfriend.

 _Edd_.

It wasn't like he didn't want to give the job to the young man. But after having been so cruel to Edd and Kevin for so much of swim season last year, he wondered if Edd would take him and Justin through the same nonsense _he_ put Edd and Kevin through.

"I doubt he'll do you like you did him," Ashanti said.

"I was _so_ mean, though," Max said softly.

" _Oh, I know_. I thought Kev was gonna kill you over that bet you had last year. But think of it this way, you'll get more time with Justin."

Max smiled at that. He loved the lion. Having more time together would be good.

" _See?_ You _know_ this is a good thing. You just have to do it," she said as she gently patted him on the arm.

" _Fine_ , but if he snaps, I blame you."

Edd was walking across the quad with Amy and D'Lynn. They had just gotten out of a free Saturday yoga class. Edd needed the stretch break. Sophomore year wasn't going to be a walk in the park. The classes were tougher and the sheer amount of work that needed to be done was daunting.

He and Kevin celebrated their anniversary by doing homework and ordering pizza. And making out. Lots of making out. Kevin's request to room with the sophomore had come through, so a tiny twin bed became a King sized bed when you pushed the two twin beds in the room together, with enough space for Edd to stretch those long, goregous legs of his. Right before he wrapped them around Kevin and held on tight for whatever devious thing the jock did to him. His anniversary present was a heated blanket to keep his legs warm. He got Kevin a Louisville Slugger signed by Barry Bonds.

While it was fun to live together, and even cook as the building they got that year had a kitchenette in the common area, there was still a ton of school work to do, plus their team sports. Edd needed the extra yoga break.

"Rumor has it that the men's swim team hasn't chosen its successor, yet," Amy said slyly. Well, she _tried_ to be sly. But Edd saw right through it.

"You'll know who it is before I do, Amy," the genius laughed.

"Ok, ok, you got me! But what gives? If he wanted to give it to that boyfriend of his, he'd done it by now, announced it to campus and thrown him a party to celebrate."

"You didn't hear it from me," Edd giggled, "but I have it on good authority that Justin doesn't want it."

"Whaaaaaa?," D'Lynn asked. Amy was just as taken aback by this bit of news.

"Says he doesn't want to deal with the pressure. Just wants to swim. And I quote, 'I just want to swim and suck Max's cock off.'" Repeating Justin's words made Edd blush something fierce. He did _not_ need to know that bit of information, but there it was. Jeff had asked during a preseason work out what he thought about taking his boyfriend's spot and Justin let that bit of news rip.

D'Lynn and Amy, however, found it hysterical.

" _Oh, my god!_ What did Max say?!," Amy asked as she tried to recover from her laughing fit.

"He turned _red_ and did that silly walk of his as he walked away. I swear Justin had to be imagining all sorts of things by the way his face looked. Can we _not_ talk about this?!"

"Oh, we're talking!," Amy laughed.

Edd just facepalmed.

At practice on Monday, Max knew it was time. So at the end of practice, he made an annoucement.

"Ok, gang, here's the deal. We're the only team without a successor." Waving off the team's witty and saracastic remarks to this, he went on. "Edd, the position is your's if you can beat me at the 200 yard freestyle."

On the one hand, the 200 yard freestyle was one of Edd's easiest 200 yard swims. But Max was a _beast_ at it. The best on the team. Edd had only beat Max at it three times. Max was just that good.

Jeff rubbed the shocked shark's shoulders. "You can do it, buddy!," he reassuringly told him.

Edd gulped and nodded. Justin looked pensive. Max should have just given it Edd, but they were men. Things had to be _earned_. Out of everyone there, Edd deserved it the most. But they'd all _know_ if Max purposely lost. Edd had his work cut out for him for sure.

As they took their positions on the wall, Kevin walked in and the shark could taste the blood in the water. Having the red head there was just the boost of confidence Edd needed to beat his team captain.

Sliding in next to the coach who was ready with his clipboard and timer, he asked, "What's going on, Coach?" Edd should have been ready to go by now.

"Your boyfriend is racing Max for his spot."

" _No shit!?"_

"No shit. ON YOUR MARKS! GET SET! GO!"

And Edd took his spot as the best swim team captain PCU had ever seen by 20 seconds.


	137. Chapter 137

**Author's Note: Here's one for those of us who believe in Christmas miracles**.

By mid September, Kevin made sure Edd kept his schedue open on Thursday nights. It was the one night he _knew_ he could get him alone to himself for sex. On Sunday's they'd still go out, but those dates were just to be together. Taking walks or going for rides on Kevin's bike. Edd _loved_ Sunday date day. He needed that emotional and mental connection. Monday nights were still a date night, but it was more traditional. Dinner and movies. Or dancing to Kevin's romantic Spotify playlist. And copious amounts of candy. But because of their class schedules, homework loads, and team captain responsibilities on top of their regular team responsibilities, they'd be too tired to do anything other than sneak a few kisses and cuddles.

But Thursday's were more open. And they'd both be so fraught with sexual tension by then, they couldn't think straight. _Everything_ irritated them. After a couple silly arguments, Edd figured it out. He noticed a pattern. By Thursday, because they both had a late class on Friday, they could devote more than 20 minutes to each other. But they needed the _physical_ devotion part by then. And Kevin made a promise to himself to break the bad pattern they had gotten in and replace it with what was _really_ needed. If a happy Kevin is good for all, a happy Kevin is only going to happen if Edd was happy. And Kevin knew of _many_ ways to get and keep Edd happy.

Thursday night sex was their new normal and it was a normal they both quickly realized they couldn't live without. So when Nat called him up on Skype late one Thursday night as Kevin was four pages into a 16 page monster on the benefits of recess for elementary school children, a shirtless Kevin was thrown for a loop. It was one thing for your friends to know you have a sex life. It was quite another for them to _see it_.

"Dude, what did he _do_ to you?!," a squealing Nat asked him.

Kevin looked down and blushed. Edd had marked him like only Edd could. A trail of love bites went from his neck to his navel. If someone needed a mold of Edd's teeth, they could get it off his chest. Then there was a series of hickeys across his right shoulder. Edd called it kisses of good luck for his throwing arm. Thankfully, Nat couldn't see his back that was red and throbbing. He took a glance at the bed. The genius was still asleep.

"What do you _think_ happened, you ass?!"

Nat fell over laughing.

"I always wondered, man. Now I _know_. Kid's a _minx!"_

"Tell me about it," the red head grinned.

" _No, you tell me!_ "

"I ain't telling you shit."

"You don't have to. It's written all over your face and chest and is that hickey on your _belly button?!,"_ the peacock asked as he leaned into the camera to get a better look at his friend.

Kevin went purple.

" _Nat!,_ " Kevin hissed as he grabbed his shirt that was next to him on the couch.

"Too late! I've seen _everything!"_

 _"Argh. I hate you!"_

"You love me."

"I love _him_. You're just an ass. And shouldn't you be taking your drama king to dinner?"

"Bleh. He's still at the theater. We're prolly gonna order out for Chinese or something."

"How are things?"

The last time Kevin saw his friend, his boyfriend had destroyed their living room. They'd made up, but things still seemed tense when Princess flew herself, Rolf, he and Edd back to Peach Creek.

"They're good. He's on my _everything_ now. So if anything happens, either he kills me or we have to go to court and get the weirdest divorce known to man."

"Whaaaa?" Rave being on Nat's paperwork was _huge_ news to the redhead.

"Yeah. We're not the marrying kind. But we can't _not_ be together. At least this way _I know_ he's taken care of and that I can take care of him if anything happens."

"Dude, that's _deep_."

"Well, you two will do the same thing in a few years. Bring hand braces. You'll need it. And snacks."

"Noted."

"K-Kev?," a sleepy voice drawled from behind Kevin.

"I gotta run, Dude. I'll see y'all at homecoming."

"Later, man. Tell Edd I said hi and to make sure he eats before going another round with you."

" _Goodbye_ , Nat!"

Kevin set his laptop down and crawled back in bed with Edd.

" _Hey, Baby_ ," he cooed to the genius ravenette who slid right into "his spot."

"Hey, yourself. Who were you talking to?"

"Nat. Did you know he put Rave on all of his stuff?"

"He mentioned it when Princess was complaining about pulling she and Rolf's prenup together. The levels of paperwork they have to do is astounding."

"Nat says we're going to need hand braces and snacks."

"Just tell me when and where."

"Two years? Rolf's farm?"

"I'll be there. How's your paper coming?"

"Ugh. I have to think of at least a hundred ways to tell Johnson that recess keeps kids from going bonkers from sitting inside all day."

Edd giggled. He remembered seeing his friends being antsy in class and the free for all recess was. He didn't mind sitting still and learning, but he was wholly outnumbered. Then he noticed something.

"Why do you have a shirt on? Are you cold?"

"Uhhh." Kevin was red and scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"Nat saw, huh? If I am anything, I am a shark. And I like to claim what is mine."

Then there was Tisha Monroe. The new captain for the ladies swim team _hated_ Edd. She had _hated_ Max, too. Part of it was homophobia. That much everyone knew. But her disdain for the two swimmers went deeper than that. And no one could figure out why. But Edd, being _Edd_ , did his best to make sure that any interactions he had with the tall brunette were civil. They communicated mostly by email. Ashanti and Max didn't know what to think. For the first time _ever_ , there seemed to be a break in the cohesiveness between the men's and women's swim teams.

Things came to a head after study hall one Thursday night. Kevin practically carried Edd out of the library as friends from both of their teams got a good laugh out of their antics.

"What gives with them?," Tisha asked.

"Don't know," Jeff said, "But all I know is that come Friday, I don't see much of Edd, but Kevin acts like he got laid."

The girl shuddered. Jeff cocked a brow.

"What gives with _you?_ ," he asked.

"I don't get it. I just don't. I mean, _why?_ Why do they have to act like _that?"_

"Nearly 50 years ago, people wondered the same thing about couples like me and Ashanti."

"It's _not_ the same. At least you're both straight."

"It _is_ the same, Tisha. Love is love. They're consenting adults who aren't hurting anyone. Why are _you_ so worried about it?"

"Well, isn't Kevin bi? And they've been together for _how long_ now? Shouldn't he have moved on to a girl again by now."

Spencer and Sam laughed.

"That's not how this works," Max said in disbelief. "That's not how _any_ of this works."

She looked throughly confused. Justin face palmed.

"Look, T, the heart wants what it wants and sexuality is fluid, " Justin said. "I'm sure Kevin still appreciates women, much in the same way I do. You are beautiful creatures to be adored and taken care of because without you, humanity dies. Doesn't mean I want your ass, though."

Spencer and Sam fell out laughing. Max kissed his sexy kitten full on. Tisha looked _ill._

 _"Oh,"_ Jeff said, recognizing the look on her face. "You think gays are _icky_. What are you? 12? Trust me, if you _think_ about it, you have probably done some far worst stuff than they have. Or at least, just as kinky."

Tisha paled. Then shuddered again. Then her hazel eyes grew dark.

"The least they could do is keep their handsiness to themselves."

"They _do_ ," Tiffany said as she walked up to the group with Ashanti. "They only touch each other. Unlike _someone_ I know who was getting handsy with Matt Macmillan last weekend at the lacrosse party."

Tisha went _red_. She thought that no one could see them in the dark corner of the living room, but forgot about Tiffany's eagle eyes. The woman could practically see in the dark.

"I gotta go," she said as she jumped up and ran out the door, leaving the group behind her in tittering glee and nearly knocking over said championship wrestler in the process.

"Dude! Oh, hey, Tish. We still on for this weekend?"

"Sure, whatever. I gotta run."

Tisha was _pissed_. _How dare they?!_ The other young people had read her like a book. And it was all that Kevin and Edd's fault. But she knew that there was a scheduling conflict with the swim team's workout schedule and they needed to fix it as soon as possible. What better way than to ruin Kevin's Friday smile than a meeting with his boyfriend now?

Walking up to their dorm room, she heard Edd giggling and then a gasp of pleasure. She didn't understand the squeaking sound he made. But _Kevin_ did and that was all that mattered. Til the bitch knocked on the door.

Two loud groans. Harsh whispering. Tisha smiled. Looks like Big Red is gonna have to wait to get his big smile back. But she was shocked to see a _pissed off_ Double D yank open the door and stare her down like she had interrupted his meeting with the President.

"Can I help you, Tisha?" His usually cheery voice had grown cold and there was a hint of venom in his tone.

"I need to talk to you about our gym conflict. Can I come in?"

"No."

She rolled her eyes and then remembered Edd was a bit of a stickler for proper grammar.

" _May I_ come in?"

"No. I emailed you our new schedule 15 minutes ago. It'll work because _I_ made sure of it. Have a good evening." And with that he shut the door.

 _Wait_. _Eddward Vincent_ _cut her off._ No nearly overbearing politeness. He was barely civil. _What the hell just happened?!_

Then she heard Kevin laughing. Rolling her eyes again, she walked away. At least she didn't have to see Edd tomrrow. And for the rest of the school year, she kept her contact to emails. Kevin's Friday smiles for the rest of the semester still irritated the hell out of her, though. Sometimes Edd would make sure to throw in one on Tuesdays, too, because he knew that she had a class with the red head that day. He made himself a promise years before to not let _anything_ come between him and Kevin. He very much intended to keep it. People like Tisha Monroe be damned.

 **Author's Note: I promise to get some smut back in here soon. Just gotta get a good idea for it first. :p**


	138. Chapter 138

**Author's Note: The honor societies named in this chapter are real. You have to be** ** _really_** **smart to get in. Edd is super smart. It makes sense. As for Kev, you don't get into college on a scholarship of _any kind_ being dumb. No dumb jocks here. **

**Here's more show!**

Friday night. 10pm. And Edd is dragging Kevin into their dorm room by that god forsaken green tie he inisisted on wearing to their Alpha Chi Honor Society reception. Why did the jock have to be so smart? Why did he have to have green eyes? And why, _oh why_ did he have to wear that stupid, _stupid_ tie?! It was Family Day Weekend. _Everyone_ was at that reception. Their families. Their friends. That _tie_. Kevin _swore_ it went with their fraternity colors; blue and green. Edd just wore a simple blue polo. But Kevin had to wear that _damn tie_.

Edd couldn't take his eyes off of him. He fidgeted the entire time. Kevin thought it was nerves from his mother insisting on parading her precious genius son around like a show pony. She met his father at an Alpha Chi meeting. And now their baby is a member, too. But Edd was a member of several honor societies. Mortar Board, Alpha Lambda Delta, National Society of Collegiate Scholars and Kappa Delta Pi. He had the entire weekend to fidget. He fidgeted at the Mortar Board lunch. They still had the Collegiate Scholars reception tomorrow after the game and KDP would be having a lunch on Sunday. But once they managed to get away from their parents, Edd was dragging him by that tie back to the room.

"You're a jerk, you know that, right?," Edd mumbled between feverish kisses as he backed the green eyed Adonis into the door as soon as they got into the room.

"What'd I do?!"

"Stupid, _stupid_ tie!," Edd yelled as he _finally_ got to shuck it off Kevin's neck and throw it across the room.

" _Edd_ ," Kevin said in that _lovely_ baritone of his that he reserved _just for Edd_ , as he flipped the script and grabbed Edd's hips and flipped _him_ back into the door, "it's just a tie."

"You ass! You _knew_ what that stupid tie would do to me!"

"Awww, you swore!"

"I'm gonna kill you. I'm gonna make love to you first, and then I'm gonna kill you."

The green eyed one had the nerve to _laugh_. Edd kissed him hard to shut him up.

Okay, so Kevin wore the tie on purpose. If Edd saw him in the tie, he'd be distracted from his mother's Edd led dog and pony show. Which beat having Edd wound up and stressed out over said dog and pony show.

Kevin picked his frustrated genius up and tossed him on the bed.

"Where's my tie?"

Edd lit up like a Christmas tree.

"In the corner over there! Are we gonna play a game?"

 _"Maybe._ _If you're good,_ " Kevin said as he winked at the minxy scholar in _their_ bed. He had grown out of thinking that having Edd in his space was just Edd in _his_ space. This was _their_ space. They shared _nearly everything._ And this bed was one of the most important. Edd in _this_ space meant peace and comfort and _love_. How they got there was always different, but there was still a lot of love in that bed. And Edd just said he'd make love to him in it. But first, Kevin needed to find that tie.

"I'll be good," the minx giggled.

 _"Promise?"_

"Uh huh!," the minx said nodding ever so eagerly.

Kevin found the tie and eyed Edd. The kid was practically drooling. His shirt and pants were gone. He was ready to _go._

"Strip," Kevin commanded as he got out a jawbreaker for his little screamer. They had asked his dad for another sampler of candy, but with extra jawbreakers. Charles thought it as because they liked sharing memories of the sweet treat. _If only he knew!_

Edd gleefully did as he was told and Kevin nearly came undone when he popped the jawbreaker in that brilliant mouth of his. Wide blue eyes gone sapphire with desire, those slightly full lips, that gap between his teeth. The perfect _O_ his mouth made and the slight gasp that would come out when he opened it for jawbreakers or Kevin's cock. _Dear God,_ he was _so_ sexy.

"On your stomach," Kevin ordered as he stripped himself.

Getting their usual supplies out of Edd's black box on the tiny IKEA table that doubled as their nightstand, Kevin crawled in the bed and tied Edd's ankles together before spooning the minx.

" _Dear God,_ _I love you,_ " Kevin whispered in Edd's ear as his hands and teeth went to work on the goregous man who shared the jock's bed. No matter how many times they had sex or _how_ , Kevin was still blown away that he could do _this_ with _Edd_. _Edd_ _loved_ _him_.

And boy, could he show it! Edd was mannerable in and out of bed. So he wouldn't talk with the jawbreaker in his mouth. But he could still moan, gasp and squeak with delight in response to anything Kevin did to him. With his ankles tied together, he couldn't move like he normally would, which was the point. The fit was tighter, which was what Kevin wanted. Being _thisclose_ just made things that much more intimate. They could rock and roll together, like a well built, well oiled machine.

Squeezed between Edd's goregous legs, Kevin could've died a happy man. Edd had already threatened to kill him, so he was already good to go where he was. But Edd wasn't ready to let him go just yet.

"Kevin... _please_. _Baby_ , _please_ ," the brilliant one all but sobbed as Kevin drove his cock in and out of him. His prostate was taking a beating and he was gonna _die_ if he didn't get any relief soon. Thing is, they almost always came together and he knew that this was one of those times.

"Not yet. If you're gonna kill me, I'm gonna make my _last_ time, my _best_ time."

"I'm sorry. I won't kill you."

 _"Promise?"_

"Yes, because I'm gonna _die,"_ Edd gasped as he sank further into the mattress.

" _Not yet, you don't,_ " Kevin growled out as he wrapped his strong right hand around Edd's cock and started thrusting.

Edd screamed a moan around his jawbreaker as he arched his back and came which made Kevin see stars. Delightful, brightly colored stars. When he opened his eyes, Edd was still holding on tight, riding out aftershocks and humming his delight around his jawbreaker. He just ran his fingers through his hair, held him and whispered sweet nothings in his ear.

Once Edd came back earth, he grinned at the flirtatious redhead and said, "I love you, but if you ever wear that tie out in public again, I reserve the right to do you in the nearest closet."

 _"Noted."_

 **Author's note: Been a long time, shouldn't left you, left you without some smut to get down to. Hope this makes up for it!**


	139. Chapter 139

**Author's Note: For JJJester. Because I feel that it's needed. Giggity giggity. Giggity goo. #iregretnothing**

 **Here's more show!**

Max was _flying_. How in the world _she_ could do what _she_ could do was simply amazing. And the fact that _she_ did it with _him_ was nothing short of mind blowing.

"Say. My. Name," she purred in his ear before she arched her back and moaned out _that roar_ that _only he_ got because _only he_ could make it happen.

" _Jenice,_ oh dear, GOD, _Jenice!_ ," he groaned into the lioness shoulder as his flames sparked their final raging, all consuming fire before he fell into the smoldering embers that he only shared with the beautiful, wonderful creature underneath him.

The goddess giggled as _she_ brushed his hair out of his face. He had started to keep a couple strands of his bangs _purple_. The rest was highlighted a peachy pink.

"I love you," _she_ whispered.

"Love you, too," he said as he peppered _her_ beautiful chocolate face with kisses and held _her_ close. If there was a favorite place for _her_ to be, it was wrapped up in the phoenix's wings.

"Let's get you cleaned up. But you're keeping the boots on. And the wig. You know what? Just stay there. I'll get you cleaned up. _Don't move!,_ " Max said as he reluncantly pushed off of _her_ and ran to the bathroom.

" _Max!_ Babe, c'mon! Don't be silly, I can't sleep like this!"

Max peeked his head out of the bathroom and shot _her_ a look.

"Yes, you can. And yes, you will."

 _"Max."_

 _"_ _ **Jenice**_ _."_

" _Fine_ , I'll keep the wig on. But I _am not_ sleeping in these boots."

Max whined. But he knew _she_ was right. It wouldn't be comfortable and he couldn't have his baby uncomfortable.

"Ok, ok. You win," he said as he cleaned them both up and took his time getting _her_ out of _her_ boots.

Those damn boots. Tall. Sparkly. _Red bottoms_. They gave _her_ a good five extra inches in height and did things to _her_ legs and ass that Max didn't think was humanly fucking possible. It should be illegal to look that good in heels.

It was their anniversary, so they went out dancing. He **begged** _her_ to wear them. They were celebrating, so why not? But after following after _her_ in and out of Tony's, then a few rounds on Davey's dance floor, he _knew_ he had to get _her_ home. _Those boots_ were calling to him like a moth to a flame and _begging_ him to fuck their wearer senseless. Because they were making him senseless.

Thing is, _she_ managed to keep _her_ wits about _her_. Plus, _she_ was still only 20. Late summer birthday. But _her_ alter ego's birthday party at Dylan's Candy Store in New York nearly made _him_ propose on the spot. _A birthday party in a_ _ **candy store**_. For the chocolate drop, with what _had_ to be the world's biggest sweet tooth, _this was huge._ The Rampaging Leo knew then that _this_ was for _life_. And it was gonna be a sweet one.

So _she_ drove them home. Watching _her_ shift gears in his Corvette in those boots and those strong, beautiful hands had all his gears _going hard and fast._ They barely made it in the room. Like Kevin and Edd, they got to room together. He gets to spend _every_ night with the pussycat. And _this_ night was one of their best yet.

He had her out of her mini skirt and halter top in no time. But the _purple_ bob cut wig and _those boots_ stayed on. _She_ looked amazing. Sending those beautiful, playful brown eyes of _her's_ into the back of _her_ head as he sucked _her_ down was even more amazing. He had a technique that had _her_ purring as _she_ pulled his hair and moaned out for more. He had a bad gag reflex, but a strong left hand. _She and him_ would always say that he was too good at what he did to be right.

Wrapped up in those legs that were clad in _those boots_ , was like being in a glittery heaven. But, _she_ wouldn't be comfortable sleeping in them, so they had to come off.

" _They're just boots, Max,_ " _she_ smirked.

He shot _her_ another look. _She_ laughed. He'd pouted if he didn't know _she_ was right. They were _just_ boots. A pair of footwear that got _her_ from Point A to Point B. And he'd follow _her anywhere_.

After giving _her_ legs a good stretch, _she_ plopped them in his lap. He knew what to do. After a few hours in the sexy boots, or any of _her_ high heeled footwear _she'd_ want a foot and leg massage. The rubdowns were the highlight of the whole experience. Sometimes, _she'd_ purposely make quick runs to Walmart or Target in _her_ heeled riding boots, spend _hours_ in the stores, just so _she_ could come back to a leg rubdown. Max didn't mind. _Anything_ for his baby girl.

"You ready for the Peach City meet?," he asked _her_ as he rubbed her taut glutes down. Seeing the _blissed out_ look in _her_ eyes was heavenly.

"Ready as I'll ever be. I wish it counted towards Nationals, though."

Because Peach City University wasn't in the same conference as PCU, the meet didn't count for points towards Nationals. For years, many thought that the meet should be replaced with another meet with a conference school or give the swim team two bye weeks. Two bye weeks weren't going to happen and the other schools had their own meets to deal with and it was too early in the season for a tournament, so off they went.

"Remember what Edd said, though. To think of it as an extra practice. You've got this. Plus, it _does_ count towards your overall record. I'd love you to beat the shark's time in the 200 butterfly."

Despite Edd being a fair team captain who _thankfully_ didn't hold a grudge, _he_ was still his boyfriend. Max couldn't keep his competitive flames down.

 _She_ smiled fondly at him. His faith in _her and him_ made _her_ fall in love with him more.

"I'll make you a deal," _she_ said. "I beat his 200 butterfly, you get a nap with _me in the boots_."

Max _froze_. Then he turned to look at _her_. _She was serious_.

"Too bad the pool is closed. I'd take you over there to work on it _now_ ," he pouted.

"Well, I know _one stroke_ you _can_ work on _now_."

Max cocked a brow and gave her that Colgate _they both_ loved so, _so_ much.

" _Say. My. Name,_ " the phoenix growled as he pulled her on top of him and his flames sparked anew.

 _He_ beat the shark's 200 butterfly by 20 seconds and set a new school record. Max got the best nap he'd ever had. _She_ got a massage, right after _she_ made him say _her_ name _over and over again and again._


	140. Chapter 140

Edd groaned. It was homecoming again. His friends and family were coming to town. There'd be a few honor society receptions, lunches and dinners to attend. The house parties and the football team's tailgate. But what was annoying the brilliant scholar the most was the homecoming king candidates.

Kevin vs Max.

His boyfriend, future fiancé and husband vs his former team captain and his boyfriend's former torch bearer. Justin was leading the swim team's campaign. Edd understood his rival's efforts. He had been there before. But to be asked to vote was tantamount to treason for the ravenette. He was tempted to vote for Matt MacMillian just to offset the votes between the two princes of PCU's campus. A win for the jester would be interesting, indeed. Because at the moment, the Adonis and the Phoenix were becoming unbearable. It was worst than Kevin and Eddy's tiffs.

"Who are you gonna vote for?," the heiress asked. They were Skyping to finalize plans for the Peach Creek Gang's annual reunion for the weekend.

"I honestly don't know," the scholar replied.

"Go for the outsider," she said. "Just throw everything off. And if he wins, they'd both shut up."

"Don't tempt me, Ang."

"Not tempting. Just being real. Plus, it's an anonymous vote, right? No one would ever know! As long as you keep a poker face about it for the rest of your life." She smirked out that last line.

He shot her a look. She laughed. He faceplanted into bed. She just laughed harder. Then Kevin walked in the room.

"Ya alright, Babe?" Edd laying askew across the bed and Kevin not putting him in that position was odd enough. Throw in an open laptop and the redhead was a bit concerned.

"HI, KEV!," the heiress shouted into the camera.

"Hey, Princess. What'd ya do to my man?"

"Spoke the truth and shamed the devil. You cool with dinner at Tony's again on Friday?"

"Sure. Davey's on Saturday, right?"

"You bet! I gotta run. Gotta make sure Rolf doesn't pack for the apocalypse. Later!"

"Bye, Princess!," the two lovers chorused to her as she signed off the video chatting site.

Edd could read people. Kevin could read Edd.

"You haven't voted yet, have you?," the red head asked as he slid Edd's old ski cap beanie off his head and ran his fingers through his curls. Edd would wear the old beanie when he was stressed. It was a comfort thing.

"No," Edd groaned.

Kevin gave a small laugh.

"It's a secret ballot, Edd. No one will know."

Edd shot him a look. Kevin laughed.

"Don't laugh at me, Barr. You _know_ how I feel about this," Edd pouted.

Kevin lifted him up and pulled him into his lap.

"I already have one Homecoming King crown, so it's cool if I don't get this one. But if you vote for Matt, I'll disown you."

Edd laughed.

"Not funny, Vincent! You do _not_ want to be around if the wrestling team wins."

"Can't be as bad as Jack Simpson winning." The rugby team's captain was a stout redhead and put Kevin's temper to shame. A win for the rugby team would be unbareable, but not as unbareable as what he was dealing with _now._

 _"Gawd,_ don't remind me!"

"I'll vote tomorrow. And then I'll come back here to hide til it's all over."

"That's my man! Let's go to Harper before study hall. I could go for a steak."

Edd gave him a devious grin.

"So could I."

"It _is_ Thursday," the redhead mused. He then drew Edd in for a passionate kiss and grabbed his ass, but before Edd could get the show on the road, Kevin just pulled him out of his lap and set him next to him on the bed.

"First, study hall. I've got a killer test tomorrow in my Family and Interpersonal Relationships class and I need to pass it. I swear, Mason's has it out for me."

Kevin had maintained a high B in the class because of the curve Ashleigh set, but the crotchety professor wasn't a fan of the quarterback. A jock that wanted to _teach? Preposterous!_ Sam had a hell of a time in the class the year before, but managed to get out with C. Kevin wanted to stay _above_ average if only to prove to the old guy that he was just as capable as anyone else to teach. Edd and Ashleigh helped as best they could, but the _work_ was on the redhead.

And work he did! Coach Matthews had been keeping a close eye on professors who were giving his players a hard time lately. It was one thing to push an athlete to do their best on and off the field. It was another to just pick on a guy because he played a sport and the school paid for his education so he could keep playing said sport. Kevin busted his ass, but Professor Mason still would make snarky quips about the athletes who were in the class or had taken it before.

Coach Matthews took his complaints to the school's Board of Directors to not much a avail. Mason had tenure. Sam was just waiting on the old man to _die_.

However, Edd had had enough. This test and Kevin's complaints about the man was cutting in on his _bonding_ time with the redhead and he would _not_ have that.

"You're going to pass that test, Kev. And I'm going to have a word with your professor."

"Edd, _don't,_ " Kevin pleaded.

"Don't worry, Sweetie," Edd said as he gave his jock a sweet kiss on the lips. "You've got me and _I've got you_."

Friday morning, Edd stopped by Professor Mason's office. He wore his Kappa Delta Pi tshirt under his hoodie zip up the football girlfriends got him Kevin's freshman year. He still wore his old ski cap. His nerves were starting to get the better of him and he needed the comfort.

"Mr Vincent!," the professor cherrily called out to him when he saw him standing in the doorway. "Do come in! What do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

"I was wondering what I could do to prepare for your class for next semester? I couldn't take it this semester because of a scheduling conflict with the swim team, but I do like to be prepared," Edd said as he sat down in a chair in front of the old man's desk.

"Well, it's nothing really. I see you know Mr Barr," he replied as he pointed to Edd's jacket. "You could ask him about the readings and I'm sure he's got some old quizzes you could review, but things do change from semester to semester."

"That's the thing, Dr Mason. I've talked to Kevin, Sam Thomas and Ashleigh Mayo. They've all given me stories of their experiences in your class, but the work for each semester is so different, that I wouldn't feel adequately prepared based off what they've told and shown me. Especially since it seems that Kevin and Miss Mayo have different workloads for the _same_ class"

"I guess you have to take the class yourself then, Son," the old man said coldly.

Edd smiled. The professor blinked. He'd seen it before. Then he swallowed. _Hard_.

"How do you know Mr Barr and those other students you mentioned?"

"Mr Barr is my partner. Mr Thomas and Miss Mayo are friends."

"And you want to teach?"

"I do."

"Subject?"

"Math and science."

The old man seemed to be a bit relieved at that.

"You do realize that Mr Barr is wanting to teach PE, don't you?"

"Kevin is good in sports, just as Mr Thomas has great mind for teaching history and Miss Mayo has a heart for kindergarteners and reaching them in a way I have _never_ seen before. We want to teach what we know and to those that we feel would be best able to receive it. What is the problem with that?"

"How many teachers did you have growing up that seemed more concerned with how easy their jobs were versus if their students actually learned anything?"

"None. I do realize I was fortunate in that regard, but have _you_ ever considered whether or not _your_ students felt like they were getting what they needed out of your classes that they could actually apply to their own careers versus whether or not _you_ deem them capable of being teachers in the first place? Dr Mason, if I've learned _anything_ in regards to my chosen career, it is that _life_ is the best teacher. If your students are actually going to be capable teachers, they have to know that _you_ support them. Life will determine whether or not they actually make it."

Edd's alarm then beeped. He'd only given himself 5 minutes with the man and when he looked up from his phone and saw his face, he saw that his point had been made.

"I look forward to taking your class next semester, Dr Mason."

Shawn Thomas, the captain of the lacrosse team won Homecoming King.


	141. Chapter 141

**Author's Note: I wrote this while watching the Adele special on NBC tonight. This is either gonna go _really good_ or _really bad_. Read on to find out!**

 **Here's more show!**

Because Edd's 21st birthday fell on a weekday, Kevin took him to dinner at Casa, Kevin's favorite Mexican place in town. Edd loved their tamales. They weren't as good as Lucinda's, but they were delicious. Plus, their maragaritas were cheap and came with heavy pours. Not that Kevin _wanted_ to get the ravenette _drunk_ , that was going to happen _today_. But he did get him tipsy enough that his usually reserved genius was slurring his words and getting _super handsy._ They'd had drunken sex before, but Kevin was drunk those times. Sex with an inebriated _Edd_ is a whole new level of _hysterical_. He went from just vocalizing his usual moans, gasps and squeaks to being _very_ vocal about how he wanted his orgasm to happen. Kevin also now knows the scientific name for just about every part of his body. But he likes the names that Edd gave _his_ favorite parts the best.

But today is Saturday. And PCU's football team had a bye this week. The swim team had a meet on Friday, and the other Ed's, their Kankers, Jonny and both boys parents came up for it. What Double D _didn't_ know was that Kevin had planned him another surprise birthday party at the swim team's house. Their parents, the swim team, the _entire_ Peach Creek Gang, Tiffany and _all_ of her sorority sisters, Spencer, Sam, Jamal, Ashanti, Amy and D'Lynn would all be there. Princess approached him about the idea at homecoming. The swim team would give him a party, that was for sure. But he was 21. It was time to GO BIG.

Princess and Nat pooled their money and frequent flyer miles. Kathleen baked him her red velvet cake and Lynn was making homemade blueberry ice cream. Edd hadn't had it in _years._ Kevin knew that that would go over well. Charles was bringing in candy. It was going to be a good day. But he had to get him up first. The other Eds were coming to take him to the horror movie marathon at the indie movie house in town. That would give everyone else time to get into town and help Kevin set up for the party.

"C'mon, Babe. Get up," Kevin said as he gently alternated between squeezing, shaking and rubbing Edd's back to get him to wake up.

Edd didn't even open his eyes when he spoke.

"There had better be coffee, Kevin."

Kevin rolled his eyes at his tone. Yeah, he hated to wake him early on a Saturday without discussing it with him in advance, but what's the surprise in _that?_

"I'll make you coffee, but you gotta get going. Your surprise will be here soon."

 _That got the genius' attention!_

 _"Surprise?!,"_ he squeaked as he shot up. "But why?"

"Aww, c'mon, Babe," Kevin smirked. "You know it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you. Now move that fine ass of yours. I'm gonna need you ready to go in about 20 minutes."

Edd was ready to go in 10 minutes, but a little aggravated as it seemed Kevin was taking his sweet precious time in getting ready to go. The last time this happened, Edd had turned 16. He wondered if he was getting another riding jacket. Not that he needed one. Because both young men would grow out of their jackets quickly, Edd hadn't received one as a gift since then. Kevin woud just buy him one when it looked like he needed one. Kevin had already gotten him a new microscope for his birthday.

 _What was the redhead planning?!_

Kevin just handed him his coffee and went about getting ready for the day like he always did. The coffee was soothing. Edd's favorite half caf blend with a touch of regular creamer. Kevin perfered his coffee with _a lot_ of hazelnut creamer and Edd's good morning kisses. He did manage to get that, but Edd was still fidgety. Ed's loud knocking sent Edd from fidgeting to squealing across the room to answer it. He'd know that knock _anywhere._

"Ed! Eddy!," he squealed as he yanked open the door.

"Sup, Sockhead."

"Hi, Double D!," Ed said as he drew the genius into one of his bone crushing hugs.

"What you guys doing here?" Edd was happy to see his friends, but surprised they were _still_ in town, or _back in town_ , as he saw them last night.

"Movies, Double D! There's a horror marathon at The Alabaster," Ed said by way of explanation without entirely giving the surprise away.

Edd turned to Kevin. Kevin wasn't a fan of the horror genre. Not that Edd was either, but he loved watching the movies with his friends. It was, "tradition."

"Go. I'll see you later tonight," Kevin said as he kissed the ravenette goodbye and shooed him out of the door. "Have him back by 8!," he told Eddy as the trio of long time friends headed down the hall.

"Yeah, yeah! See ya, Blockhead!"

"Eddy!," Edd said as he gave his best friend his usual side eye for name calling his boyfriend. Eddy just rolled his eyes. "Bye, Babe!"

"Bye, Kevin!," Ed said as he stopped to wave at the redhead who returned the wave and blew a kiss to Double D and shut the door.

Kevin dove for his phone. Time to put the rest of the birthday surprise into action. Texts were sent and received. Phone calls made. Cars rented and hotels checked in. Then everyone descended upon the swim team's house. Lynn led the cleaning charge. Nazz and Princess led the decorating team. Simple streamers and tons of balloons. Lynn made blueberry ice cream and Charles put in a order for pizza to feed everyone. Max prayed that the punch was mixed properly. Edd had been their mixologist, but this was a party for _him_. Like he was making drinks at his own party.

But everything was set up and ready by 5. Everyone but Frank and Tony, who lived in the house, left for their hotels, dorms and apartments to freshen up and get ready.

Edd had a marvelous day with his friends. They spent at least 5 hours at the indie movie house, then had lunch before running around town exploring and having a light dinner at Holly's.

Eddy had Double D back by 745. He texted the red head on the way up. That gave Kevin time to text their family and friends to meet them at he house by 830. When Edd walked in and saw Kevin dressed nicely in a button up and jeans, he pondered between pushing the man on the bed and ravishing him silly or ask where he thought he was going looking like _that_ and if Edd was coming to. Kevin had to giggle at the look on his face as the genius tried to figure out what was going. Ed and Eddy in town was enough.

 _What was the redhead up to!?_

"Get in the shower. We've got some place to be at 830," Kevin said as he guided him to the bathroom.

"That's in 45 minutes, Kevin!"

"I _know_. So move it."

Edd moved it and was ready in a button up, skinny jeans and his Barr tartan golf cap in 30 minutes. Kevin was fiddling with his phone.

"Can we go now?," Edd asked as he cranned his neck to see what Kevin was up to on his phone.

Kevin gave a sly smile as he tucked his phone away.

 _"Lets go."_

When they got to the parking lot and headed to Edd's car, Kevin pulled out the blindfold he had hidden in his pocket and put it over Edd's eyes.

"H-HEY! KEVIN!"

"It's all apart of your surprise. _Trust me_."

Edd sighed. He knew he could trust the red head but a _blindfold in public?!_

After Edd was safely tucked into the passenger seat, Kevin got in and headed the car to the swim team's house. Edd new the route there by heart, but with his blindfold on, he had lost his bearings. He knew that Amy and D'Lynn's apartment was in the same neighborhood as was the house of the current presidents of Kappa Delta Pi and Alpha Chi. The Asian couple held many a joint meeting at their rental home simply because so many members were in _both_ organizations. _Two birds, one stone._ So while Edd was trying to figure out what was going on, Kevin pulled up, parked and sent out one last text.

Batman: We're here

Princess: Waiting on Lumpy to get out of bathroom

Batman: Gross Ang

Princess: lol you asked! :p

Princess: Ok we're good to go!

When Kevin walked Edd to the door, he was glad to see it open and _everyone_ quiet. Ed had managed to remain _perfectly still_. Edd recognized the smell of the house _immediately._ But also that it smelled clean. Like, _really_ clean. He hadn't been over in a week. Who had been over to _clean_ of all things?! A split second later, he found out.

Kevin stripped his blind fold as his friends and family yelled out, "SURPRISE!"

"GOOD LORD!," the raven haired man _screamed_ as he clutched his chest and jumped back into the door.

Then his eyes grew wide and his jaw dropped as he recognized all the faces in the room. He looked at Kevin. The redhead gave him that same sly grin and wink that he gave him at his last surprise birthday party 4 years prior. Edd then hid that adorkable grin of his behind his beautiful hands before running into his arms.

"Happy birthday, Baby."

 _"Indeed."_

Kevin _did_ get Edd drunk that night. The punch was perfectly mixed. Justin is now the team's spare mixologist. In his excitement over the party, the genius forgot to figure out how much he could have before he got drunk. His limit on the punch? 5 drinks. But he had fun. There was the cake and he cried when his mother brought out the ice cream. He'd eaten it all if she and Kevin hadn't reminded him to save some for everyone else. But Justin set aside a bowl for Kevin to take back to the room.

And having _all_ of his friends there was the icing on the proverbial birthday cake.

And what his dad said would remain with him for the rest of his life.

 _"You're only young once. But if you do it right the first time, you can be young forever. Love keeps you young. You've got enough to keep you forever young."_

That night, after his first of many rounds of drunken sex with his full of surprises redhead, he cuddled up to him close and said something that he'd say for the rest of the birthdays he had with him.

"Best. Birthday. Ever."

 **Author's Note: Good, right? Thank Adele!**


	142. Chapter 142

Because of the football team's last minute run in the playoffs last year, the schedule was changed to make room for another run before finals set in. So instead of a bye week during midterms, there was a game. But Kevin and Edd still made room for Game Night. Because it was supposed to be a "chill out" kind of atmosphere, there were no tournaments, but that didn't stop Justin and Edd from going head to head in a few games. Edd tried his damnedest but couldn't hold a candle to the Soul Calibur champ. Ashleigh ruled them all in Smash Brothers, though. Kevin had a ball playing LEGO Batman against some of the middle school aged kids and grandkids of their professors. Dr Mason, who had brought his own grandkids to the event, finally saw that Kevin's potential at a teacher was the same as Ashleigh's and just as good as Sam's. A good teacher is always worth their salt no matter the subject.

Amy wrote an editorial on her own life for Rainbow Week. And she used the piece to propose to D'Lynn. After so many years togther, and graduation looming for the couple, she felt it was time. And D'Lynn accepted after reading it on her Galaxy Tab 2 in the middle of the quad over a picnic lunch of their favorite Lunchables. It was how they met, a simple friendly lunch in high school sparked a love of a lifetime for the two young women. Pamela took a picture of the sweet event and Edd and Kevin saw love win again.

When everyone came home for Thanksgiving, there was a bit of tension in the air. PCU's football team was a bidding war for the playoffs. It was a matter of waiting on how the wildcard games fared. If PCSU lost to MU and KState beat Iowa, PCU could go to the playoffs. So instead of relaxing like he should of been, Kevin was on edge. And there wasn't much Edd could do about it. PCU hadn't been the championships in 30 years. _Charles_ played in that game. And they won. To say Kevin was in a tizzy was a bit of an understatement.

So over breakfast at Rolf's on Wednesday, Kevin was checking game scores. Thursday had the redhead glued to the TV. And around 4pm, just in time for Edd to take his blueberry pie out of the oven, Kevin ran into the kitchen and swooped him up in a Ed worthy bone crushing hug. Edd screamed at him to 1) put him down before he burnt them both with the pie plate and 2) explain to him why he was in the kitchen. _No one_ was allowed in the kitchen when Edd was cooking for Thanksgiving. The last time he saw Kevin beaming in his mother's kitchen like that, it was after he told Kevin he would go out with him. That was five years ago.

"We're going to the playoffs, Babe!"

"WHAT?!"

"We. Are. Going. To. The. Alamo."

Edd's jaw _dropped_ and his baby blues filled with happy tears as he took the red head in his arms. It was a dream come true for Kevin, but this meant that Christmas would be spent in Texas. Jamal always said that even _Christmas_ was bigger in Texas. Edd couldn't wait to find out.

Christmas in Texas is _huge_. And so were Lucinda's tamales. The margaritas were the best Edd had ever had. And the game was a legit nail biter. Princess brought in her manicurist to make sure that their nails looked decent for the new year. PCU won. But one more game had to be played. In California. Nat and Princess hadn't been to the Rose Bowl parade in _ages_. And they played a game of rock, paper, scissors to see who's California estate everyone would stay at. Princess had stayed on campus her freshman year to get a taste of that piece of the college experience. She stayed at her family's estate now in Beverly Hills and was very keen on hosting everyone.

But Nat had her on the fact that his family's place had a _goregous_ view of the ocean. The Peach Creek kids were keen on seeing the ocean in _January._ So Nat won and Rave made sure that Miss Bridgemeyer was at the house to take care of everyone.

But that didn't mean the entire situation wasn't without _some_ drama. There was _plenty_ of commentary to go around. Comparing _quarterback_ Kevin to his _linebacker_ father. Alabama's place as football dynasty in the annuals of football history. PCU's 30 year old championship drought in comparison to the swim team's national rankings and Olympians.

Kevin's relationship with Edd was the hottest topic, especially since Jesse, his girlfriend and their baby girl looked like the epitome of American perfection against the backdrop of America's second favorite pastime. Amy's article from a year ago was passed around and disecting like an autopsy. But the irony of the commentators and interviewers not letting loose their opinions on the matter _to_ the two young men wasn't lost on _anyone_. Kevin just wanted to play and Edd just wanted to support him.

 _Could they live?!_

Antonio and LeMont gave them a piece of advice: do you. It was like lightening had struck when they heard it. They had been living their lives in the safe bubble of PCU for so long that even something as common sense as those two words seemed like manna from Heaven in the proverbial hell of the whirlwind of the media storm that was PCU vs Alabama for the NCAA D-I Football National Championship.

Jesse Bridges was in his senior year at Alabama and this was his last chance at football glory. He wasn't going pro. He knew he didn't have the skill to do it and wanted to get in on the family business of being salesmen as soon as possible. His dad had his own new car lot and his mother had her own insurance business. He wanted to sell you the car _and_ the insurance for it. But first he had a ring he wanted to win.

But Kevin had his own dream. Not a win just for PCU and fulfilling a legacy his dad had set 30 years ago, but to show to the world that he was just a guy who simply loved football and another guy. And if they knew that other guy like he did, they'd love him, too.

The Peach Creek Gang and their new PCU friends celebrated the heiress' 21st birthday in style at Nat's family estate. Kevin, Edd, Sam and Spencer headed to bed early, though. New Year's Day may be ripe for recovering from hang overs, but Kevin had a game to play and win. And Edd wanted to be at his bright eyed, bushy tailed best to support him.

The next morning, Edd made Kevin breakfast. Bacon and eggs with biscuits from scratch. The biscuits may have been extra work, but it settled his nerves. He promised Kevin he wouldn't wear his old ski beanie. But he was _definitely_ going to put his PCU beanie through its tugging paces.

Antonio got everyone seats in a spectators box on the 50 yard. They were tucked away from lookyloos, bigots and the ignorant as well as drunken football fans who thought it'd be a good idea to just keep the party from last night going. Although the seats were nice, they didn't settle Edd's nerves. Would anyone on the other team have it out for Kevin because of who he was and/or his dating Edd? If they won what would happen? What would happen if they lost? The questions swirling in Edd's eyes dimmed the light in them that Princess loved. After threatening to hook him up to an IV of Valuim, he brightened up a bit.

He stayed off social media for the entire game. Knowing that classmates and acquaintances would be sharing _everything_ related to the game to his timeline, he just wasn't in the mood to imbibe in the mind numbing over sharing. He played a few games on his phone and Princess gave him tea. And she made him an appointment with her manicurist for the next day.

He screamed himself hoarse and Rave gave Nat a dozen kisses for giving him earplugs all those years ago. Eddy made him eat because he promised Kevin he would. Thankfully, Lee's chicken noodle soup travels well and was just as soothing as Princess' tea.

Kevin, for his part, was focused on the game, but he knew Edd was worried. As the hard fought game wound down to the final seconds, Kevin gave a glance to their box and gave the ravenette a smirk. The cameras caught it and that _oh so adorkable_ grin that Kevin _loved_ that Edd returned. The country saw two young men who loved each other exchange a simple look of love and support, and while they may have had their own opinions on the matter of relationships like theirs, no one could deny the love in their eyes. Kevin had Edd and Edd had Kevin. And that spark of love in their eyes was Alabama's undoing. Between Kevin's right arm, Sam's speed and Kevin knowing that Edd was there for _him_ , the Tide had to stop. And they did.

35-33. PCU brought home a crown and on the 50 yard line two young men embraced.

"Here's to our next best year ever," the red head said.

 _"Indeed."_


	143. Chapter 143

January found Edd designing a trophy case for Rave. He'd already won a few writing awards and his directorial debut at Princess charity showcase with the Peach City Players for a one act he wrote about finding love in the darkness of Christmas, that he called Black December, won him several accolades from the theater community in the tricounty area. The fireplace mantel at their penthouse was running out of place and Edd wanted it delivered and set up before they went up for spring break.

The hoopla surrounding PCU's win over Alabama had died down somewhat. The wrestling and rugby teams were a little upset that they coudn't literally take on the world agains their fellow athletes. But there was a standing invite to take it to their faces in the football team's makeshift wrestling ring. No one took them up on it.

Edd's main concern was their careers. Kevin would start student teaching next year. He _knew_ that there would be parents who wouldn't be to keen on their kids male PE teacher being in a relationship with another man. While he and Kevin both had already had verbal offers to any school in Hollyville and Peach Creek, Edd didn't want to be stuck in such safe zones. It's not how he had wanted to live his life. But when Kevin pointed out that no one could discriminate against them because of who they were, he calmed down a bit. But only a little bit.

They spent Valentine's Day at home. It was cold and snowing and now that they had a space of their own, Edd wanted to stay in it. He piled on his heated blanket and McCallister and Barr tartan throws and cuddled up to Kevin as they drank hot cocoa and watched KState take on Texas. A beaming Princess was right behind the team's bench and texted her friends the entire time. She managed to get Rolf to take a selfie with her during halftime and the tabloids had a field day with the photo and the two lovebirds love story. But the Peach Creek Gang knew the truth and that was all that mattered.

March brought on Spring Break and March Madness. Kevin, Edd and Princess headed for New York to see Rave's Spring Showcase. Edd's trophy case arrived the week before and Miss Bridgemeyer had it installed in Rave's office in the penthouse. It would sit behind his desk and had room for expansion as needed.

Rave met them at the airport because Nat was busy filling up the trophy case. If his friends didn't know any better, they'd mistaken his general attitude about it as annoyance but his eyes were bright and he was _smirking_. Knowing he had his friends and more importantly, _Nat's_ support was what drove him on. Classes hadn't gotten any easier, the competition was just as stiff as ever, but he had Nat to come home to and friends to talk to and visit whenever they could spare the time.

The best news of trip for Princess was the fact that Anita had dropped out of school to try her chops at the local theater companies. Open auditions are always done blindly. But she just could've hack it. The straw that broke her camel's back was the letter of reject from The Marshall Theather Company. She was _convinced_ that Max and Justin had _something_ to do with her not getting in. When she called Justin's mom to give her a piece of her mind about it, Mama Bear Lee bared her teeth.

 _"Anita, the only one here who is holding anyone back is you," Tanya told her. "If you stopped trying to destroy other people, you'd have the time to devote to making yourself better. The fact that my son is in love with the Marshall's boy has nothing to do with why you didn't get into their theater company. That was all you, BooBoo! And stop telling people he ain't shit because he likes to wear a skirt sometimes. You just mad he can do it better than you!"_

So Anita moved back to Baltimore and spent the rest of her life trying to make it in community theater. Jill and Jennifer Lee were there to rub her lack of success in by taking the Baltimore student summer series by storm as they grew up. Jill went on to Broadway. Her work with Rave won both of them multiple awards. Jennifer's work in Hollywood is the stuff of legend. Nat bought Rave a yacht and named it The Jenny Lee because of it. The Marshall's, Lee's and Goldburg's take a vacation on that yacht every summer.

But this particular Spring Break, Max wanted to take _Jenice_ to the Spring Showcase. Plus, there was a late night drag show they both wanted to go to after the show. As they walked past the back of the theater to catch a cab, Edd did a double take.

"Max? _Justin?_ ," he called out to them, voice _full_ of abundant curiosity. His friends, sounding so strange over _people_ and not _bugs_ or a _mathmatical theory_ or some such, turned towards where he was looking. And their jaws _dropped_.

Max had his arm tight around _her_ waist but _she_ looked _so_ familar. They looked at each other.

"It's just Kevin and Edd and their friends, Max," _she_ said.

Max sighed. As flamboyant as he was, he was still sensitve to how people saw him and mostly _her_. He couldn't live with himself if something happened to _her_ and it was because of him. But her winning and assuring smile gave him some hope that this introduction would go well.

"Hey, guys," Max said, " _this_ is _Jenice._ "

The foursome blinked and then recognition crossed their faces like lightening across the summer sky.

" _Holy hell_ , Max," Nat said as he shook his head. "If I was single, you wouldn't stand a chance against me with her."

"Girl, you're gorgeous!," Princess said in wide eyed awe.

Then she looked down and noticed that _she_ was wearing _her boots_. "OH MY GOD! WHAT ARE THOSE?! Don't answer that!" Turning to her bodyguard, James, she continued, "James, call Christian! NOW! I HAVE TO HAVE THOSE BOOTS!"

"I'm kinda surprised you don't have them already," _Jenice_ said.

"I was in France on spring break with these guys when they came out and I forgot to tell Christian to hold me a pair," the heiress sighed bitterly as she facepalmed.

"Christian says that you have to come by this summer and he'll see if he can help you get into a pair," James said as he hung up his cell phone.

" _Excellent,"_ the heiress beamed, even though her grin reminded everyone of Mr Burns.

Edd and Kevin were speechless. _She was beautiful_.

"Where were you three years ago?," Kevin asked as he drew _her_ into a hug.

"In high school trying to figure myself out," _she_ replied.

"Weren't we all," Edd said as he pried Kevin away from the pretty girl. Then he looked _her_ in the eye and said, "You are beautiful. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. And I'm glad you figured yourself out. And got _this one_ away from my man!," he teasingly continued as he pointed to Max.

"Says the man who's man was all over my girl!," Max retorted.

"Do you blame him?!," Edd asked, hands on his hips. "Hell, _I'm_ _gay_ and I want to kiss her!"

"Aww, you swore!," Nat, Princess and Kevin chimed.

Edd just rolled his eyes.

 _Jenice_ was _glowing_. She wondered how tonight would work out because _she_ knew that Kevin and Edd would be at the showcase to support Rave and they would probably would run into them. But they couldn't have been more accepting and kind.

Rave finally came out the back door of the theater and when he saw what was going on, he only a few words to say.

Turning to Nat, he said, "Nathan, stay the fuck away from her." Nat only held up his hands in surrender. He knew better than to argue with the diva. He literally couldn't afford to.

Turning to _Jenice_ , he held out a hand, and said, "James Cute. But you can call me Rave."

She took his hand and said, " _Jenice."_

" _Damn_. You _do_ look better in a skirt than Anita _ever_ did. Do you, sweetheart. Nathan, I'm hungry."

"Let's go then. We'll see you guys and _lady_ later," Nat said as he directed his boyfriend and their friends to the limo.

Max turned to his lioness and drew her in for a hug.

"Told you those boots would be good luck tonight."

 _She_ just nipped his bottom lip and relished his _purr._


	144. Chapter 144

Midterms came after spring break and Kevin was trying to just hold on til May. He had begun to envy Edd's ability to catch a break from class through one of his clubs or their mutual honor societies or the few he had gotten into on his own because of his focus on math and science. Whie he enjoyed watching him do his yoga stretches, he'd never join him. It just wasn't his thing.

He was grateful that he wasn't captain of the baseball team as well. He had given up his captain's spot on the football team to Billy Jefferson in a drunken arm wrestling match at homecoming. It was between Billy and Marcus Welch. Billy held his own and Kevin was free to just play football again. It was just as well, because he had to student teach next year and couldn't hold down his captain's spot, play and student teach all at the same time. He'd go nuts.

But he was still driving Edd crazy.

"Kev, you _need_ a break. You're coming with me to Game Night," Edd said to the red head who had just faceplanted into a pile of homework during study hall the week before midterms.

"I can't," Kevin whined. "I have three papers, 4 practice lesson plans and that health and body research project to do."

"You turned in the health and body project last week, Kev. And you've done three of the lesson plans and two of your papers. You can take a break."

Kevin stared wide eyed at the genius. He knew that Edd was "keenly observant," and would help him when he needed. He just didn't realize how far ahead into his workload he was.

"When _you_ tell me to take a break, I think it's time I took one."

"It's about high time you listened to me," the raven haired man grinned.

"I listen!"

 _"Kev_."

 _"Edd."_

" _Be that as it may_ , you should listen to me more," Edd said with just a hint of a pink blush in his cheeks. Sure Kevin listened. It was usually when they were tangled between the sheets, but Edd knew that he needed to listen to him outside of the bedroom, too.

"If there was a way to keep that _oh my god_ look on your face in public, maybe I would."

 _"Kevin!_ "

Kevin just snickered at him.

"Alright, alright. You win. What time does the tournament start?"

"6. Wednesday night only, though."

"Fine, we'll go. But I need to do my 60 Minutes of Play In the Workforce paper first, though."

Kevin got the paper done and found himself next to Max on Wednesday night. Apparently, he'd been driving Justin up the wall, too.

On Sunday, over Chinese, Justin said he wouldn't see _Jenice_ til _Christmas_ if he didn't come. Max needed the break. He had 2 papers and 3 labs due, but he was so wound up, he couldn't focus on a single thing. Not seeing his favorite girl til after he and favorite guy parted for the holiday was gonna be the death of him, so off he went to game the night away.

Justin and Edd signed their men up for the tournament and went to play Magic and Pokemon with the younger kids.

The tournament was a simple one. Dr Mario on Ashleigh's SNES. A copy of Tekken3 was on the line.

"Y'all take care of my baby, ya hear?," the future kindergarten teacher said in her best _teacher voice._ Both young men nodded and the game was on. Best out of three up to level 5. Justin was getting his ass handed to him in Magic by a couple of middle schoolers and Edd had to keep reviewing the rules for the third graders who had decided to conduct their own Pokemon tournament. But each man felt a sense of relief when he glanced up and saw his boyfriend having _fun_.

Kevin and Max tied in the tournament. Kevin got the copy of Tekken because Max wanted the second place prize of a copy of Mario Cart for the DS for his DS. The strawberry milkshake and his former parched stalker shook on their champ status and took their lovers home to properly thank them for taking the time out to make sure they took care of themselves.

Kevin woke up on his birthday to birthday head. The minx had struck again. Kevin had learned to not question how or why or where he got his ideas from, but it's hard to _not_ think about how your boyfriend is so mind blowing when he's _blowing your mind_.

"Fuuuuuck, Double D, you are _the best boyfriend ever_ ," Kevin moaned out as he came.

When it was safe for Edd to come off of him, he smirked as he said, "I had better be the _only best boyfriend ever_."

"You are, Babe! _I swear!_ "

Edd just giggled and handed him his coffee and gave him his good morning and birthday kisses.

"Look, I know you're getting a party today, but I _will not_ have a repeat of last year, understand?," Edd said in _his_ best _teacher voice_.

"Yes, sir, Mr V," Kevin said as he gave him a salute.

"Mr V is my father. You can call me Edd," the minx grinned.

"Keep it up and I'll have you calling on God in Portuguese."

 _"Promise?"_

"I do."

And he did. It may have been Kevin's birthday, but being with Edd was his best gift and he loved to be with that gift most of all.

With finals done and the summer upon them, Kevin went about applying for student teaching spots in Hollyville. Nat was applying for Wharton. He and Nat would be spending the better part of two years apart. Classes only ran from Monday-Thursday, but to not have the other by his side was going to be a hard habit to break.

Nat seriously considered applying for Columbia instead, until Rave told him that if he didn't go to Philly, he'd take his college fund and give it to Eddy. But the diva called the heiress in tears. _How'd they do it?_ She and Rolf had spent their _entire_ college careers apart.

"I think I've put my own hole in the ozone layer," the heiress said. "If you don't mind traveling and still not being able to not spend much time together because he's up to his neck in his own shit, you can hack it. But you still have another year at Juilliard, don't you? He can do his internship in New York after you graduate and then you'll be free to move to Philly with him while he finishes out his last year. It can be done, Rave. Ya just gotta figure out what works for _you two_."

Over their night caps they talked it out and came up with a plan. First, they'd enjoy this last year together as best they could. They've done this before. Then whenever either got a break, they'd come visit the other. Nat found a condo in Philly and waited on his acceptance letter. He got it in time for Rave's writer's workshop showcase. On the one hand, the diva was happy for his man. On the other, Nat had broken his heart in June, _again_. But his motives were just as decent as they'd always been, so he had to let him go.

"I'll send you your weight in cream cheese," Nat told him over their nightcaps after their friends had gone to bed.

"Ugh, gross, Nathan. Seriously, just _don't."_ But he couldn't shake his pout.

"We'll get through the this, Babykins. We've been through worst. This'll be a cakewalk."

"And now I want cake."

"If you let me send you your weight in cream cheese, you'd have _cheese_ cake everynight."

"Shut it, Goldburg."

Nat just laughed and snuggled the diva closer.


	145. Chapter 145

**Author's Note: Thank you to my two latest Guest reviewers for your kind words! I'm glad you're enjoying reading this as I am to write it!**

 **Here's more show!**

Edd was reviewing his team roster. He had to pick a new team captain by the end of the season.

"You already know who I think you should give it to," Max said.

Justin and Jeff nodded in agreement.

"You _really_ think he can do it?"

"If _he_ says he can, _he can_ ," Justin said.

Everyone knew that Justin trusted Max's judgement, not just because he was his boyfriend, but because he was right.

Edd sighed. The sophomore came off as super flighty and silly. Being team captain wasn't a walk in the park.

"I'll give him the season to step up. Otherwise, I'm going with Mike."

Mike Williams and Jordan Fisherman were both sophomores. Both were excellent swimmers and Mike had Olympian potential. But Jordan had the quick thinking, organizational skills and a way of motivating his team that made him great team captain material. If he wasn't so dang on silly, Edd was ready to give it to him. Mike's Olympic dreams were the only reason why Edd wasn't considering him more seriously. Kid need to concentrate on _that_ , not leading the team.

"Fine," said Max, "but, you know I'm right."

Edd just stuck his tongue out at him.

"Want to come with me to Open House night?," Kevin asked over dinner at Harper Hall.

They were both having steaks. Edd wasn't going to be accused of being a rabbit tonight. They both had too much work to do. After what would probably be their last free summer for a long while, they had found a new normal. They still kept their Sunday and Monday dates, but Tuesday's were looking like sex days. They had late classes on Wednesdays. Kevin was student teaching at a local elementary school on Monday, Thursday and Friday mornings. So far, the kids seemed to take a liking to him.

Edd poked at his mashed potatoes. Why he was eating them when he knew he could do better would always be a mystery to him. Like how the potatoes themselves were a mystery.

"I don't know, Kev..."

"There's this fourth grade teacher _and_ the library specialist who seem to think I'm on the market," the red head grinned.

Firey blue met mischievous green.

"You're an ass, for that. But I'll go."

"Awww, you swore! But you can't do that around the little ones, you know?"

Edd rolled his eyes and seriously considered flicking potatoes on him. Kevin read his mind and dropped a dollop of his on the ravenette's nose and giggled as he sputtered.

The Open House went better than expected. But Edd was a little shocked at how some of the little girls took to flirting with him, or the other little boys in their classes. Then he remembered growing up with the Kankers and shook his head. Every generation has their batch of flirtatious little girls.

Some of the mothers were no better. For a few of the little girls, Edd could see where they got it from. He did get a bit of a thrill out of shocking a few of the parents, especially the dads, with his skills, as meager as they were, on the basketball court. Kevin and Rolf taught him a lot. Plus, he just thought of it scientifically. It was mostly physics anyways. Physics made basketball easy.

The principal _definitely_ wanted him to come student teach there next year. He was personable with the parents and kids, had the kindness and gentleness that made good teachers great ones and they were going to need someone in the math and science departments _soon_. He said he'd consider it.

"That wasn't so bad, now was it?," Kevin teased as they made their way back to Edd's car after the event closed for the evening.

"No, I guess not. But you need to tell Ms Thompson and Mr Andrews to back off before I do."

Kevin laughed.

"You can tell them yourself _next_ year."

And Edd would.

For the first time, Lynn didn't do her usual dog and pony show with Edd at Family Day. At this point, _he_ had made his own mark on campus. He was going to teach math and science to elementary kids. He was going to be great at it. He had already joined all the honor societies and clubs he could to start networking for jobs. He joined extracurricular activites that fed _his_ interests. He had his own friends. He had gotten to a point in his life where he had truly come into his own. She had to let her baby go. So she did. Kevin and Edd celebrated with drinks and dancing at Davey's.

Since it was Kevin's last homecoming, Princess came into town ready to GO BIG once again. Kevin wanted to just to keep things simple like they had always been. Besides, he had another year of homecoming events to attend with Edd _next_ year. The heiress pouted, but let it go. She knew that Edd wasn't going to be big on celebrating homecoming their traditional way either. At least she could still do their birthdays and holidays when they all finally got back to Peach Creek.

" _If_ we all go back to Peach Creek," Rave told her.

"But why?," she whined.

"Because there's more to life than Peach Creek," Eddy said.

He was right. Rave belonged in New York. Nat went with Rave. It was just a matter of simple convinence that he already had roots in the Big City. Jimmy and Sarah were headed there themselves. He wanted to get into fashion design. He could make the art, she would head up the business side. May and Ed wanted to stay in Peach City, as did Eddy and Lee. There was just more opportunities there.

Rolf and Jonny would run the farm, that was a given. And Princess went with Rolf. Kevin and Edd could go _anywhere._ So could Nazz and Marie. Marie wanted to open her own art gallery and Nazz wanted to open her own salon. If they moved to Peach City, Eddy would help them with the business side like he was doing with everyone else. He already had taken Rolf's farm to all the farmer's markets in the city and they were doing well. He was just that good at what he did.

So the heiress had to figure out how to keep her friends close as they were all at the brink of going their separate ways.

"Host Thanksgiving breakfast and lunch like you've been doing and we'll do your birthday on the farm," Nazz said.

"And you can come see whatever the theater is showing during the summer season," Nat suggested.

"We'll always get together, Ang," Edd said. "We still got a few more promises to keep."

She grinned. She always kept her promises.


	146. Chapter 146

**Author's Note: For JJJester. Love you!**

 **Here's more show!**

The weekend of Edd's birthday, the swim team had a meet at Peach City University. But because PCU had an away game, Kevin was going to miss the meet. To make it up to Edd, he had gotten hotel reservations in Peach City and reservations to dinner at the hotel's steakhouse. But it was the night they spent in that hotel room that was so precious to the redhead. Edd to himself and no jawbreakers required. Edd nearly screamed himself hoarse. They already had plenty of sex, but to let loose was so freeing. Kevin was already looking at places in Hollyville for them (well, really _himself_ , because Edd's scholarship required that he stay on campus til he graduated) to live at while Edd student taught next year.

"What do you think about getting your Master's when your done with your student teaching?," Kevin asked as they cuddled after round four.

"Hmm, do you really want to stay in town that long? It could take me a while."

PCU's Master's in Education program was two years, but with his specializing in math and science, it could take closer to three, maybe even four because of the research and lab projects involved.

"I don't see why not. We could have our own place and do _this all the time,_ " he grinned as he cuddled the giggling genius closer.

"What about our meeting on Rolf's farm?"

"We've got a year."

Edd squealed. Then he made a face. He'd have a husband and would be working and going to school at the same time just as soon as they got married. Plus, they hadn't told anyone about their wedding plans.

"We need to tell Rolf. Well, we really need to tell Princess and my cousin Amanda. We can't just show up and expect things to be in place."

Kevin snickered.

"What's Amanda supposed to be doing anyways?"

"Oh, who knows! I'm sure Princess can find something for her to do."

Kevin yawned and squeezed Edd til he squeaked. _That squeak_. It hadn't changed in 5 years. _They_ had, though. For every bump in the road, they made a plan and trudged ahead. They weren't kids anymore, but the love he had felt that first night they made love was still there. And the care he felt from _his_ 16th birthday was as strong as ever.

"I love you, Edd. We'll figure it out."

When they got back to school, Jordan had planned Edd's birthday party at the team's house and helped the team get ready for the rest of their meets for the season and Marcus and Justin's trips to Nationals. For every step the young man took to help ease Edd's stress and generally help out, Max wore a knowing look on his face. Still, the young man had to earn his keep.

The Tuesday of Rainbow Week, Edd issued his challenge. If Jordan could beat Marcus' 200 yard freestyle, the job was his. The team's jokester took the future Olympian in 15 seconds.

All through Rainbow Week, Justin would find Ring Pop rings all over he and Max's room. Not that he minded finding the candy, it was the notes that came with them.

 _For when you need a treat before class_ , on the one next to his backpack.

 _You're the chocolate drop on my pillow,_ on the one on his pillow.

 _For the road,_ on the one in the console of Max's car.

He found that one the Saturday before midterms.

 _What was the phoenix up to?!_

"So where we headed,?" he asked as popped the candy ring on his finger as they headed out of town in Max's car.

"Peach Creek."

 _"Why?"_

With it being so close to midterms, Justin couldn't see why they'd need to head to Kevin and Edd's hometown.

"You'll see," the phoenix said as he grinned and the fire in his teal eyes _flaring._

At Edd's 21st birthday party, Max found out that Kevin's dad worked at Peach Creek Treat's, the enormous candy factory in Peach Creek that specialized in the world's largest jawbreakers. He couldn't figure out if the blush on Kevin and Edd's cheesks was because of all the drinking they were doing or because of memories of sharing the ginormous sweet treat that was in _ample_ supply. Justin gushed over _all_ the candy at the party and Max knew what he needed to do.

That Saturday, he had managed to get a private tour of the factory. Kevin felt he owed him at least this one favor. It was for Justin. And the last nail in their odd relationship coffin. The hatchet would be buried and from it a new relationship would spring. A _very_ sweet one.

When they got to Peach Creek and made it to the candy factory, Justin figured out what was going on and went full fledged _kid in a candy store_. He looked down on the factory floor with wide eyes and asked a million questions and sampled _everything_. Max hoped the sugar high wouldn't give the kid a heart attack because he had one more surprise up his sleeve. Rather, in a ring box nestled in his jacket pocket.

"Having fun?," Max asked as they walked around the factory's gift shop.

"Uh huh!," Justin answered with an eager nod.

"That's good. Want another Ring Pop?"

 _"Sure!"_

Justin thought Max was pulling another package of the sweet treat out of his pocket, but he dropped the mother lode of candy in his arms when he saw the little black velvet ring box come out of the phoenix's jacket pocket and Max go to one knee.

"Justin, whenever you look at this ring, I want you to know that not only do I love you and think you're the sweetest guy I've ever known, but that I am so glad you popped into my life the way you did and that I want you to stay in it. Forever. Justin Allen Lee, will you let me have your last name?" Max gave his monologue breathlessly and then held his breath. His flames ran cold as he looked up at the speechless man in front of him.

Justin looked down at the now open ring box and staring back at him was a simple white gold band with four simple round diamonds nestled in the center of it.

Shocked, tear filled brown eyes met near panicked filled, but adoring teal.

 _Simple questions require simple answers._

"Yes."


	147. Chapter 147

When Max and Justin came to Game Night with news of their engagement, Kevin and Edd could barely contain their delight. Kevin was thrilled that Max's plan had worked. Edd was just happy that they had managed to work together to devise a plan that would mean that Max could be with the one he loved and Kevin wouldn't get burned in the process.

A summer in Baltimore was planned, but not before Jordan threw the lion and the phoenix an engagement party worthy of their strong personalities.

At Kevin's last football game, most expected that the quarterback would propose to the swimmer, but Spencer and Tiffany got engaged instead. Sam came back and helped. In a friendly wrestling match, Sam said that if Spencer didn't beat him in three rounds, he'd have to tell Tiffany a secret he'd been harboring for _months_. The pretty biracial strawberry blond was scared. Edd was stunned.

 _What had Spencer done?!_

Turns out, he'd been designing her engagement ring. A goregous two karat Ascher cut diamond surrounded by a dozen quarter karat princess cut diamonds. It was a helluva door knocker. And Stacy stormed out of the party. No one saw her again til graduation. And that's only because Ashanti made her go.

Amy and D'Lynn were planning a destination wedding in St Lucia right after New Years. And Edd slowly started to realize that while the idea of getting married was a great one, pulling it off was a feat that was going to require more time and effort than he had originally planned. Kevin reluncantly agreed. It'd just be easier for Edd to finish school first. _"One thing at a time,"_ he told the genius at Amy and D'Lynn's wedding shower right before Thanksgiving.

When they came home for Thanksgiving, Eddy had proposed to Lee and the wedding planning committee that was Jimmy, Sarah and Princess kicked into high gear. They wanted to wait til they had graduated to exchange vows, but Princess had the next year planned out to a T. An engagement party, bridal shower, bachelor and bachelorette party, wedding shower and then the wedding. Edd was already exhausted with the process.

While he threw himself into his baking over Thanksgiving, Kevin came into the kitchen to keep him company.

"Can't we elope?," the genius whined as he rolled out the dough for monkey bread.

Kevin shot him a look and laughed.

 _"Dude, do you have a death wish?!"_

"Ugh. I know, _I know_. But geeze."

"We'll figure it out, Edd. We always do."

They headed back to school with plans to spend the days after New Years in the US Virgin Islands.

Over finals, not to be outdone by his second best friend, Ed proposed to May. And they got married right before Christmas at the courthouse. They had a reception for their friends at Joe's and then their families treated them to a honeymoon in San Diego right after New Years.

"Easy does it, Double D!," the oaf told Edd over New Years in New York at Nat and Rave's.

 _Easy does it_.

Spending the days after New Years in St Lucia was just what the doctor ordered, considering Edd's parents paid for the trip as a Christmas present to the young men. Kathleen and Lynn were hoping for Edd to come back with a proposal.

Seeing their mothers near furious over Edd's lack of a new ring was _scary_ to say the least.

"Can I finish school first?!," Edd asked exasperatedly.

That gave the two women pause. They had worked hard to get to where they were in their careers. Kathleen had recently gone back to school to get her Master's in Nursing. Education was important and the more you got, the further in life you would go.

"You have 4 years," Lynn told her son.

"Take all the time you need," his father countered.

Spencer and Tiffany planned a summer wedding as well. That January, the genius and strawberry blond went to the basketball game versus Jefferson University one last time. The band was as enthralling as always.

"Aren't you worried that he hasn't gotten you a new ring, yet?," Tiffany asked after the halftime show.

"No. We're waiting. It's just easier if we wait til I'm done with school. Easy does it."

" _Easy does it._ That's a good motto to have. Lord knows I could use it. Trying to fit into my graduation robe and a wedding dress at the same time is nerve wracking!"

"You could always elope."

They exchanged a look and laughed. Some things are just easier said than done.

Over Valentine's Day, Jeff proposed to Ashanti. It was cliche, but she didn't care. She was going to spend the rest of her life with her best friend. Her dad was just happy that the young man was willing to spend it with his spitfire for a daughter. They eloped in Vegas the first weekend of spring and break and spent the rest of the week in Tijuana. Ashanti's fire was going to be the light that lit up their lives and kept their fires burning. Jeff wouldn't have it any other way.

When Spring Break came, and Princess, Edd and Kevin flew to New York for Rave's Spring Showcase, Nat was pouting again. Rave was right by his side, though.

"What gives, Superman?," the heiress asked once they were in the limo and headed into the city.

"He's all messed up because he _thinks_ that this may be the last Spring Showcase he gets to come to," Rave explained.

Princess gave her teal headed friend an incredulous look.

 _"Seriously!?"_

"You wouldn't understand, Ang!," Nat whined.

"Try me, asswipe," the heiress replied as she crossed her arms with a look on her face that _screamed_ he was in for a Battle Royale.

"Okay, okay, maybe I'm being silly."

 _"Maybe?!_ ," chorused his friends.

"Ugh. I'm just gonna miss you is all," Nat said to Rave as he nuzzled his hair.

The actor wanted to bat him away, but knew he needed the moment, so he just rolled his eyes.

"Pull yourself together, Goldburg. I don't do moping."

"First day of school. Your junior year. Breakfast."

Rave cocked a brow. Nat cocked his own. Princess giggled.

The actor sighed. Then he _smiled._

Now, Nat _loved_ Rave's smile. But context is _everything_. And seeing his smile in this moment _scared_ the peacock.

"First day of school. Your freshman year. Lunch, Peach Creek time."

Nat went _purple._ And Kevin laughed til he cried.

Edd and Princess thought back to Nat's first day at NYU. PCH hadn't started school yet, but Rave was late to their lunch date at Joe's that day. He had taken Nat's car service to the diner and spent the better part of an hour just sitting in the car. But he had a bit of a hint of a pink blush on his cheeks when he did finally step out of the car and his chestnut eyes _sparkled_.

"Ok, I don't want to know!," Princess said as she threw her hands up in surrender. Edd just shuddered. "How about we just admit that you two are going to miss each other and need to figure out how to make next year work for you?," she suggested.

"Already on it," the actor replied.

"Well, then. No moping. And we just enjoy this week, shall we?"

"I'm enjoying myself just fine," Rave retorted as he gave his peacock a sideways glance. He couldn't see his face as Nat had buried it in his hair, but he could _feel_ the whine radiating off of him. He smiled again. He knew they'd be ok.

Nat would make sure to always be there whenever he hit the stage. He could already smell the roses and cala lilly bouquets he was going to get over the next two years. And they smelled like love.


	148. Chapter 148

At Game Night for midterms, Ashleigh gave Max and Justin a new PS4 as an engagement present. Edd would have been jealous if he hadn't already gotten one for Valentine's Day. But Brandon didn't even try to mask his jealousy.

"Where's mine?!," he asked his VP.

"Get engaged and maybe I'll get you one!"

"Ashleigh, will you marry me?"

"No."

"I hate you."

"You love me. And no more Smash Brothers til you get me the pizza you owe me from the last time I kicked your ass."

"Fine, _fine!_ ," the gamer said as he ordered the pizza in question from an app on his phone.

Kevin was sitting at his desk finishing up his thesis. Sure, he was only getting his BA, but being an honors student meant that he had to write a thesis and so he was writing it. Edd was out at the Bears and Unicorns meeting. They were throwing a house warming party for Amy and D'Lynn as they would be moving into their own place in Chicago soon. Amy got a job at the Chicago Tribune. D'Lynn would be working at the city's free health clinic. But Kevin had a good laugh at Edd's expense when he walked into their dorm room with a stack of thick white envelopes.

"What did we get this time?," the jock giggled as the genius shot him a look while he threw the pile of mail on Kevin's desk.

"More invites and save the dates. Is _everyone_ getting married this year?!"

Kevin looked through the pile of mail, and started counting off how many of their friends had paired off in his head. It was very much looking like _everyone_ was getting married that year.

"Wait, here's the invite to Nat's graduation and Rolf's, too!," he said as he held up the two envelopes with addresses in Manhattan, New York _and_ Manhattan, Kansas.

"Check the dates. You''re graduating, too, you know."

Miraculously, they could pull it off. All three graduations would happen the same weekend, but Nat graduated Friday night, Rolf on Saturday afternoon and Kevin on Sunday morning. Antonio booked the family's Boeing 747 for the journey.

The next day was Kevin's birthday. And he had a surprise for Edd. Which meant the blindfold got used again. This time, when Edd walked into the building, he smelt that familiar smell apartment buildings held. then after walking up two flights of stairs and down a hall, he was in one of the empty apartments. It smelled clean and freshly painted. And when Kevin took the blindfold off, he got to see it was plenty spacious, too. As he turned around in a circle to scan the room and regain his bearings, he saw that the kitchen had all new appliances and cabinetry, a breakfast bar that could comfortably seat four, and that the carpet was new, too.

"Kevin what _is_ this place?," he asked as he went to the back sliding door and peaked through the blinds. The balcony was pretty spacious, too. He could already see them having dinner on it.

"Our new place. Well mine, since you have to stay on campus."

Edd at him quizically.

"I took the offer at Edison Elementary. I start in August. My parents said I could use my college fund for us to stay here."

" _Us?_ Wait, you're not going back to Peach Creek this summer?"

"No, and neither are you. _Please_ come stay with me, Edd."

Edd's jaw fully dropped. But the twinkle in his eyes was undeniable.

"I'll stay."

Kevin took him on a tour of the complex. It had a pool, playground and picnic area outside. Covered parking for residents as well as garages, so Kevin had a space to store his bike for the winter. There was storage space in the basement that also had washers and dryers, even though each apartment came with washer/dryer hookups. Edd's parents got them a new HE set as a housewarming present. Their apartment was a two bedroom with two bathrooms. The second bedroom would be an office. There was a gas fireplace in the living room and the master bath had a jetted tub.

"Oh, Baby, we can shower and soak again," Edd squealed before scrambling to see how big the closet was. Considering it was a walk in, it was plenty spacious.

But the size of the pantry and linen closet set Edd's organizational phasers on fire. He finally would have space to put everything they'd need to stay clean and organized in one spot.

"So when can you be packed?," Kevin asked as they walked back to his bike.

"Wednesday of finals week."

Kevin snickered. He was half joking, but knew Edd would want to get started as soon as possible.

"How about we get started a bit the weekend before?," he asked. Waving off Edd's protests he continued. "You'll need the study break and you know it."

Edd took his study break and moved into their new apartment. After finals, he packed their bags for New York. The weekend was a whirlwind of activity. He was never more happy to get back to Hollyville after it was over, but nearly every other weekend that summer would be booked with _somebody's_ wedding activity.

It all started on Mother's Day weekend. Princess always went to visit her mother's grave that day. She usually went with her brothers, but she got back from California so late, that she slept through the time they'd all usually go together. When she got to the grave site, she saw that there was small purple velvet ring box on the family headstone that marked the plot. Looking around and seeing no one, she picked it up and looked inside.

It was her mother's ring. A three karat princess cut diamond, flanked by two one karat cut emeralds, with three one karat princess cut set in each side of the band. Her father designed it and her mother wore it with pride til the day she died. It was one of the few pieces of her mother that she had left and it was the most dear to her heart. It represented love and even in death, that the love she had with her father lived on.

Then strong arms slipped around her waist and she'd screamed if she didn't recognize the familar scent of honey, lemongrass, lavender and something that was _wholly him,_ that suddenly enveloped her.

He set his chin in her hair, let out a shaky sigh and spoke.

"I told your Pops that I would do this when the time is right. I have never thought I'd find someone like you. And I may not have much, but I am more than willing to share what I do have with you."

He then stepped in front of her, dropped to _both_ knees and with tears in his eyes, asked a simple question.

"Will you have me?"

 _Simple questions require simple answers._

"Yes."

The first wedding was Princess' brother Andre's. He had met his fiancé at Iowa State and proposed at Princess' Variety Show that previous December. Thankfully, the event was held in Peach City. The fiancé, LaToya, was from Applebury, so her family didn't have to travel that far, either. The city held all the amenities they would need to not only wed, but start their lives.

Then there was Lee and Eddy's coed bachelor/bachelorette party in Vegas. They went to shows, ate and danced. Nat and Eddy gambled a bit under Lee and Rave's _very_ watchful eyes. When they broke even, their partners dragged them out of the casino and made them get them ice cream for their troubles.

There is still some debate on whether or not Max and Justin's wedding was bigger than Tiffany and Spencer's. Edd thought their sizable egos took the cake. Which was delicious at each event.

By July, Edd was ready for a break, but there was still Eddy's birthday. But they spent it at Lee's new restaurant. Very low key. It was a soft opening of the cafe that specialized in pie. If there was a way to put it in a pie crust and bake it, Lee's restaurant had it. She named it Sugar and Spice and everyone agreed that it was fitting.

They went camping like they always did and for the first time all summer, Kevin saw Edd _relax_ without Kevin needing to get an orgasm out of him first.

When a shooting star went by, he saw Edd make a wish. He didn't ask what he wished for, but he still promised himself to make it come true.

In August, right before school started back up, Marie called Kevin up with a question.

"Do I have your blessing if I propose to Nazz?"

Kevin was _stunned_. Nazz was his best girl, though. Anyone who wanted to get to her had to go through him. Marie missed that memo the first time, but she was more than making up for it this time.

"Look, I already talked to her parents and their cool with it, but everyone seems to think I should talk to you, too."

Kevin snickered.

"C'mon Red! Cut me some slack here! You _know_ I ain't been nothing _but good_ to her!"

"Alright, alright. You have my blessing. But if I catch wind of you _ever_ hurting her, I'll sic D on you so fast."

" _Noted_. Thanks, Kev!"

The next day, Nazz changed her Facebook status from _In a relationship with Marie Kanker_ to _Engaged to Marie Kanker_. Kevin cried. His best girl was gone with his best guy's former stalker. It was like the world had turned on its axis.

Edd cuddled him close.

"I'll admit it _is_ strange, but love isn't straightforward and logical. Otherwise, I wouldn't have you. And I _like_ you."

Kevin gave a small laugh. He knew the genius was right. Their lives had been on a crazy journey since that August day he told the raven haired one that he _like liked_ him and asked him to give _them_ a chance. Despite the ups and downs, the twists and turns, this was one ride he didn't ever want to get off of.


	149. Chapter 149

"I don't wanna go," Edd whined.

It was Saturday morning and Edd was supposed to be moving back into the dorm for his senior year. Right now, he was laying in bed with Kevin and trying to his damnedest to avoid packing for it. Why couldn't he stay here with Kevin? For forever?

Kevin nuzzled his hair. Blueberry and lavender filled his senses.

"You're always welcome here. You have a key. Hell, Edd, your _mail_ comes here! This is as much your place as it is mine. As a matter of fact, I expect to see you here on Sunday's, Monday's _and_ Tuesday's."

"Tuesday's?"

After Tuesday's being he and Kevin's scheduled time to focus entirely on each other last semester, Edd was wondering if they were going to do it again this semester or if the red head other ideas. He had other ideas alright. Edible ones.

 _"Carnitas,"_ the red head said with a grin.

The brilliant one gave a small chuckle.

"Tuesday's it is, then."

"Who's your roommate anyways?" As much as Kevin wanted Edd to stay, he knew that Edd was a stickler for the rules. A 'cool' roommate would probably cover for Edd if he wasn't in the dorm as often as the school thought he should be.

"I don't know. Since Tiffany graduated, it's as if the housing department has fallen apart. I'm surprised that I got my dorm assignment as it is."

"How about we go over and introduce ourselves and then get you moved in over the next couple of days. No need to rush since classes don't start for another couple weeks anyways."

Edd considered that. He knew of athelete as who stayed in hotels before school started because they didn't have everything they needed to move into the dorm comfortably or they were waiting on credit checks to go through before they signed a lease for an apartment or house off campus.

"Ok, I like that idea. But first, I want pancakes."

"Eating your feelings is _so_ unhealthy, Edd," Kevin teased.

"Says the man who pouts when we run out of alfredo cheese."

Kevin just gave him a wet willy. Sure he loved the man laying next to him, but sometimes he just couldn't resist teasing him like old times. The squeals and sputters he got in response was worth it.

 _Jordan_ was Edd's new roommate. Edd was relieved at that. Jordan wouldn't sell him out if housing or the athletic director came by to check on them.

"Look, just swing by _at least three times_ a week for a couple of hours. I'm thinking of having team meetings here every two weeks anyways. And you can shower here after practice because I know you hate the gym showers. That should be enough to keep the RA from reporting you," Jordan said once he saw that Edd was going to be his roommate. He knew that he had moved in with Kevin over the summer and probably wouldn't want to move out of the nice apartment for a _dorm room_.

"And next semester, you can have a club meeting here once a week or something. And if you get a group project, it'll probably be easier to meet people here than at the apartment or the library," Kevin suggested.

Edd tossed his head back and sighed.

"Ok. I think all those ideas will work. I'm going to set up my side for appearance's sake. And I'll call before I come over, Jordan. But don't expect me to spend the night. That should give you some privacy," he smirked to the junior in front of him.

Jordan blushed as he grinned. Jordan didn't have Jamal's way with the ladies, but he did get around.

"Th-Thanks, Edd."

Edd moved in a few essentials and then he and Kevin went back to Kevin's apartment.

For their seventh anniversary, Kevin took Edd to Cherryville to recreate their first date. Edd's throwing arm had gotten better in the seven years they'd been together as evidenced by the sheer amount of tiny stuffed animals stuffed in his messenger bag. The gelato still left something to be desired, but the taffy was still delicious. Kevin decided that they'd honeymoon in Italy. He _had_ to get gelato from the guy in front of the Vatican that Edd would always rave about.

When they got to the beach, Carlos and Dwayne were there with Ming. She'd grown considerably. But there was now a set of twin olive skinned boys, who looked to be about four years old, she was helping to save Patrick from with her. Carlos noticed them first.

" _Well, well, well,_ " Carlos said as he beamed. The Hispanic man loved love. To see it still going strong was a delight to his soul.

"They've returned!," Dwayne delightedly said.

"We have," said Edd. "I see you've added more to your brood."

"Yeah. This one is Mark and this one is Luke," Ming said as she set the twins in front of her.

"She won't let us take Patrick home!," Mark pouted.

Edd squatted down in front of the hazel eyed boy.

"Don't you think Patrick would like it better here where he has everything he needs?"

"I can take care of him!"

"Mark, do you have the ocean at your house?," Edd gently asked.

"No, but we got a tub! It's HUGE!," Luke replied.

"Boys, Patrick needs to stay here so he can continue to be safe and grow, just like you need to do with your dads. How about we make sure he gets home safe?"

" _Fine_ ," the twins choursed as Edd led them to the shoreline and they tossed the starfish back in to the water that was as blue as Edd's eyes.

"How long has it been?," Carlos asked Kevin as they watched Edd play with the twins.

 _"Seven years_."

"Got the itch, yet?," Dwayne grinned.

"Yeah, but we're going to wait til he finishes school first. I already made him promise he wouldn't take off the ring I gave him three years ago til I get him a better one."

"That's a hell of promise," Carlos said. "I'm glad he's kept it. You two look good together."

"We _are_ good together."

"That's even better," Dwayne replied.

When they got back home, Kevin had one particular itch that _only Edd_ could scratch. After seven years, the sex was still hot and spicy, but the love was deeper. Looking into his blue eyes that would go sapphire and hold spark a fire of love, lust and desire that was reserved for _only Kevin_ made the redhead fall in love with him all over again. _Only he_ could make Edd feel this way. And _only Edd_ could make Kevin feel the same. The way he clung to him as they rocked and rolled around the bed, set Kevin on fire. And when his angel's orgasm hit, Kevin would go to paradise.

For Edd, to be wholly loved and accepted by the red head was still mind blowing. _He_ had gotten the cul-de-sac tough boy's heart. He fought and stood up to his peers to keep it. He nearly lost him because of his mother's own crazed hate, but with a friend's help, got him back. He had to spend a year apart from him, but the jock never once wavered in how he loved and cared for _him_. Kevin _loved him_. He was willing to wait for Edd no matter what Edd wanted or needed to do with his life. All he asked was that Edd trust him and take care of his heart. And Edd would.


	150. Chapter 150

**Author's Note: 150 chapters?!** ** _Ho-ly. Shit._** **Can't stop, won't stop, tho. I mean,** ** _eventually_** **I will. Just not right now.**

 **Here's more show!**

It was the Tuesday after Labor Day. Kevin was coming home late because there was a teacher's meeting after school. Then the district athletic director cornered him with the greatest piece of news Kevin had heard in a while. One of the high school's was looking for an assistant football coach _and_ a pitching coach for the baseball team. Because he officially was done for the day after lunch, he could get to the high school in time for practice.

He had initially taken the afternoons to plan for the next day. This left his evenings open for Edd. It had been mostly ESPN lately as Edd had study hall in the evenings, but he liked to keep his options open. Now his evenings would potentially be spent going over playbooks, lesson plans and hopefully kissing his angel's beautiful face. He couldn't wait to talk to Edd about it.

When he opened the front door, he silently cursed Edd's scholarship. He wanted to come home to _this_ everyday. Edd had his favorite Spotify jazz station streaming through the Chromecast stick in the TV. And he was in the kitchen making _carnitas_ , a margarita on the rocks in his hand.

"Hey, you!," Edd called out to him as he went to fridge to pull out a beer for the red head. Then he looked at the clock. "What brings you in so late?"

"Weeeeeell, I talked to Frank Thomas today after the teacher's meeting we had after school today. He's the district's AD. Apparently, there's an opening at Franklin High for an assistant football coach and a pitching coach. They want me to apply, like _yesterday._ "

Edd's eyes went wide, only his grin was wider.

 _"Do it."_

"I knew I could count on you, Babe," Kevin told him as he drew him in for the kiss he had been _craving all day_.

Across town a lion was making jerk chicken for his phoenix. It was a family recipie. Except he took the spice up a few notches because that's the way his man liked it. Said man was at the local hospital, knee deep in his internship in the NICU. They'd be having dinner at the hospital and _maybe_ they'd see each other at crack of dawn when Max's shift ended.

It wasn't the best rhythm but it was their own. He had already graduated and was working at the county's local WIC office. Max's acceptance into Columbia came in over Labor Day weekend. Now they had to get through _this_ year.

His phone rang.

"Hello?"

 _"Please tell me you're still making jerk chicken tonight_?," the voice on the other end pleaded.

"Jerk chicken, greens, baked potatoes and corn bread."

 _"I love you,_ " the phoenix breathed out.

"I love you, too," Justin giggled. "Tell me what's going on up there. Do I need to bring anyone anything?"

 _"A firehose for Amber. I swear if Dr Smolder's comes up in here_ _ **one more time**_ _, she's gonna set the building on fire."_

"Isn't he married?!"

 _"They're_ _ **separated**_ _. And she's gonna make me separate her from the land of the living if she doesn't stop this ridiculous campaign she's on."_

Max knew a thing or two about bearing torches for people who don't need it. And Justin would of laughed if he knew that the other nurse's crush on the Doctor in question wasn't impeding her work. Max had covered for her a few times and on more than one occasion had outright fixed her screw ups.

"I'll call the fire department. Don't get arrested."

 _"I won't,"_ Max sighed. _"How soon can you be here? I'm_ _ **dying**_ _."_

"You won't _die_ , silly. But I'll be there in 20."

 _"Awesome. Love you!"_

"Love you, too."

As a surprise, Justin brought their wedding album with him as well. The pictures had come in the mail that afternoon, but since Max was asleep and never really checked the mail in the first place, he didn't know they had come in.

It had been a marvelous day for a wedding. It was small, only 100 people, most of which came from Justin's family. Edd sang Vanessa Williams' Saved The Best For Last for their first dance. Kevin toasted them. And Max ran him ragged as he told the story of how they fell in love to anyone who'd listen.

He couldn't stop showing off the amethyst and white diamond band Justin got him. If there ever was a happier groom that day, it was _Justin_. He bagged _The Phoenix_. But Max's flames only sparked brighter and hotter in love. The flames should have consumed him. They only made him stronger.

The other interns and nurses in the NICU gushed over how _handsome_ they were and how they looked just _so happy._ And Amber pouted into her bad hospital coffee. The Doctor had gotten back with his wife. Sometimes love just needs to simmer before boiling strong again.

Kevin got the coaching jobs. Twice a week, he and Edd would meet in Edd's dorm room to go over their lesson plans and his playbooks. He'd give him tips on how to handle stressed out parents and make nice with the clerks in the office. And Edd became Franklin High's football and baseball team's good luck charm.

Family Day came again, and for the first time ever, Kevin came a spectator to a game in a facility he had formerly played in. When he came to games during Edd's senior year of high school, he was on the field, helping manage the team. But as he watched Edd watch the game, he coudn't believe that the dweeby kid from across the street was now a man who, thanks to him, knew the game, but had come to love it as much as he did. He couldn't wait til homecoming when they'd do it again and do it with _all_ of their friends.


	151. Chapter 151

For Edd, this school year would be his biggest whirlwind to date. He student taught at Edison Elementary on Monday, Tuesday and Thursday mornings, so he and Kevin had that time together. Kevin would walk him to class and occasionally help him set up for the day. After a couple of afternoon classes, he had swim practice and study hall. His daily runs to the dorm for showers after swim practice kept him on the RA's radar and thus kept him in good standing with his scholarship, even though _everyone_ knew he was really living with Kevin.

He had started work on his thesis and applied for the Masters in Education program. He received his acceptance letter homecoming weekend. When his friends and family descended on Hollyville for the annual event, it was bittersweet. It'd be their last homecoming together. Even though he was still going to PCU to get his Masters, he wouldn't have time to participate in the homecoming activities like he did during his undergrad years.

But they celebrated in style like they always did. Dinner at Tony's, going to the game, flying by the swim and football team's houses for a few drinks and general shenanigans, and dancing at Davey's. Jimmy and Sarah were not only old enough to go with them at this point, but also old enough to drink. Ed watched them like a hawk. If May hadn't pointed out that someone could have laced _his_ drink because he was too worried about his Baby Sister and her best friend boyfriend, he would have stalked them outright. Rave had been keeping him updated when they game to visit New York. Turns out, the kids were alright. Ed needn't worry. He'd find something even more important to worry about at Thanksgiving anyways.

Because of their work loads, Edd's birthday was spent on their balcony. Kevin had gotten a grill and grilled them some T bones to celebrate another year with Edd. They watched the sunset, Edd with his merlot and Kevin with a microbrew. Edd's biggest present came from his MéMé Amélia. He officially had full access to his Marion trust fund. He put Kevin down as his POA and executor. It was the first official piece of paperwork they signed that would legally bind their lives together. And it would give Edd the money he needed to give Kevin a much needed gift for Christmas.

It was during Rainbow Week that their coworkers and students realized that Mr Vincent and Mr Barr weren't just _really_ good friends. One of the clerks in the office, who had attended PCU when their article dropped a few years before, _finally_ put two and two together, printed off the article, found an old Facebook link to it and spread it like wildfire. The principal was at her wits end.

On the one hand, the printed article only ended up in the hands of other teachers. It was the Facebook sharing that was problematic. The woman put her own homophobic comments in her post. But her page was private, so it wasn't like anyone could directly prove that it was her that shared the article with the ugly comments attached. But the gossip was _heated_.

Kevin and Edd spent the better part of that week delicately directing the conversation their students seemed to be intent on having about their relationship back to the work at hand. Max came to the rescue.

One kidnergartener had a premie baby sister in the NICU. When his parents came to visit their baby one day, the mother was upset that her son's favorite gym teacher was in a relationship with another man and seemed intent on staying in a relationship with him despite the _fact_ that he didn't _have to._

"I don't understand why _anyone_ would live their lives that way _and_ think it's ok to work with children. It's just sick," she said as she cradled her baby girl close.

" _You know_ , Mrs Abrams, there are _many_ people who live their lives "like that" and would do _anything_ to make sure that your children live to see another day. They only want to help your kids. They'd never hurt them. But right now, your arm is pinching your daughter's oxygen tube."

Mrs Abrams _freaked_. Max calmed her down and then went to have dinner with Justin. Her husband happened to be walking into the hospital and saw them give each other a sweet kiss goodbye. When he went to complain about it to his wife and another nurse there, she cried. Their favorite doctor, was in love with another man. The man who was doing everything he could to make sure their daughter lived another day, lived his everyday with another man and was happy just living his life.

 _How could one judge that?_

Mrs Abrams did what all good mothers did when their kid comes to them with one of life's hard questions. She was truthful and honest about her feelings on the matter. But she also told her baby boy that Mr Vincent and Mr Barr wouldn't hurt him. If they were happy together then that was ok. And like a good kindergartner, he went back to school and spread his mommy's words like gospel. Edd knitted the little girl the pinkest, softest blanket known to man. The family brought home their baby in time for Christmas because the phoenix saved a baby from her mother's well meaning right arm.

Over Thanksgiving, Princess finalized her wedding plans, Eddy and Lee's wedding plans and her Christmas show. She was singing again, but this time, she'd do it alone. A simple rendition I'll Be Home For Christmas. It'd close out the show. But right before she would sing, she would give a house away to a deserving single mom. May announced she was pregnant. And Jimmy and Sarah were _finally_ free from Ed's overbearing eyes. Nazz and Marie got married at Nazz's parents house. Kevin cried. And Edd threatened Marie within inches of her life. She believed him.

Before they came home for Christmas, Edd and Kevin spent a week in their apartment just decompressing. The morning before they were to leave for Peach Creek, Edd got the text that Kevin's Christmas present was being delivered. In 20 minutes. Five minutes later, Kevin was ready to shake Edd because he was so fidgety.

"C'mon! You're really not gonna tell me what's got you so tense all of a sudden?," the redhead asked exasperatedly as Edd paced between the back door and the kitchen, glancing at his phone every few seconds.

"No. I can't. I'm sorry."

"Edd, you're making me nervous."

"I'm sorry. _Really_ , I am. But...I just can't, ok? I love you. What time is it?"

"Two seconds from the last time you looked at your phone."

Edd sighed and gave him a small smile. He knew he was being silly, but he don't know how else to contain the surprise. He honestly didn't know how the jock could be so cool under the pressure of containing all the surprises he had given Edd over the years.

Three minutes later, there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!," Edd squealed as he ran across the apartment before Kevin had a chance to move.

"Here you go," the tall trucker said as he handed Edd a set of car keys and Edd signed some paperwork.

"Thank you! Merry Christmas!," the genius said brightly as he handed him the copies of paperwork he needed back. The trucker just grunted his response.

Edd didn't even close the door as the trucker left. He just pulled Kevin off the couch and hurriedly grabbed his jacket and shoes.

"Hurry, hurry!"

"Geeze, calm down, Dweeb. I'm right behind you."

Edd just pulled him through the building and when he reached the front door he suddenly remembered that Kevin was four inches taller than him and it would be difficult to lead him outside without a blindfold. He didn't want to take the chance of falling on the salt and ice outside as he tried to cover his eyes with his hands. Kevin was just going to have to trust him.

"Close your eyes," he said as he turned to the red head when Kevin put his hand on the door.

"What?!"

" _Trust me,_ Kev."

Kevin sighed and closed his eyes. Three seconds later they were outside and Edd was _squealing._

"Ok, open your eyes!," Edd said, but his voice sounded far away.

Parked in front of their building, with a BIG RED BOW on top of the hood was a brand new, black Dodge Charger. Kevin's eyes went wide and his jaw _dropped_. He was speechless. But the way Edd was leaning on the beast had _all_ of his motors going.

 _"Edd."_

"Merry Christmas, Baby!"

"YOU BOUGHT ME A CAR!? HOW?!"

"I'm a trust fund baby, remember?," Edd retorted as he stuck his tounge out at the red head. Kevin took that opportunity to kiss the sassy genius. One, to shut him up and two, in thanks for the gift.

" _Seriously_ , Edd?! A CAR?!"

"You need one. You can't ride your bike in the winter time or when it's raining and our schedules just don't mesh like they used to. I don't like you having to wait for me to come get you."

"Or catching rides with Ms Andrews," Kevin smirked.

"I can't stand that woman," Edd pouted. "She has absolutely _zero_ class."

Kevin just laughed and pulled his prince in his arms.

"I love you. And thank you. Although, this is gonna make my gift look like something from the Dollar Store now."

"I'm sure it won't. Now, c'mon, I want to take this baby for a spin."

They went to lunch at Holly's and down to the boardwalk before heading back home.

"What made you think of _this_ car, though?," Kevin asked as he pulled his new car into the space next to Edd's. The Beast next to sleek and practical. While both cars had all the trappings of modern amenities, they were still so opposite, but did look good next to each other.

"It just reminded me of you. Big, loud, sleek. Plus, I knew you'd look good in it."

" _We_ look good in it."

"Indeed _we_ do."


	152. Chapter 152

**Author's Note: I saw Star Wars: The Force Awakens tonight. I'm highly sugared up and caffeinated. I can't tell you how many times I squealed, gasped, squawked, screamed and flailed like a fangirl in the theater. I can't tell you how many times I squealed, gasped, squawked, screamed and flailed like a fangirl in the dark, black abyss that is my mind. My Star Wars name is Vixen and my lightsaber is pink with a sparkly purple hilt and its name is Candy Kitten. I'm here to kick ass and chew bubble gum and I'm fresh outta bubble gum. I came. I saw. I. WAS. CONQUERED. GO SEE THIS MOVIE!**

 **Here's more show!**

It was January. It was cold. It was dark. And Edd was enjoying the Jefferson University band at PCU's basketball game for the last time as an undergrad. He was hoping to maybe see them a few more times before he got his Masters degree but he knew the odds weren't in his favor on that happening.

Kevin was glad that he got to come with him and see what he and Tiffany had been raving about for four years.

"So you up for this Bayou Classic in the fall?," Kevin asked as the band marched off the gym floor.

"YES! Oh, my gosh, _Kev_. I've got to show you the Battle of the Bands videos I've seen on YouTube!,' Edd exclaimed, blue eyes sparking.

Kevin just snickered at him and gave him a sweet kiss on the forehead. The dork was adorable.

In February, Edd was stuck on his thesis. Kevin came home from a pick up game at the Y to see Edd faceplanted on the bed, laptop open, Adele streaming from the speakers.

"What's wrong, Babe?," the redhead asked as he ran his hands through Edd's curls. He knew the gesture calmed the genius and he liked to play in Edd's hair. _Win-win!_

"I'm stuck."

"Let's go see a movie."

"Whaaa?"

"Seriously, let's go see a movie or go get something to eat or anything that'll give your brain a break."

"I suppose I could use the study break."

"That's what I like to hear."

The study break meant lunch at Holly's, a couple of hours at the second hand bookstore and then a couple of more hours at the comic bookstore across the street. And it was just what the genius needed to get past his writer's block. Edd switched his playlist from Adele, to his usual "I'm studying and need the brain food" classical. Kevin used his plump behind as a pillow to prop his head on to read his new comic books.

Their first Valentine's Day in the apartment was one Edd would need to be repeated for the rest of his life. They made dinner together, watched Netflix, listened to Spotify and made love with a new fire. It was like their relationship grew more solid that night. They weren't horny kids anymore. They were two capable, consenting adults who could read each other like books. And they were each other's favorite book to read.

For the first time ever, Rolf came with the two young men and the heiress for their Spring Break trip to New York. Princess said he was saving the best for last. But when Rave and Nat didn't meet them at the airport and weren't answering their phones nor the penthouse's phone and Miss Bridgemeyer said that she was told to come in late, they all _knew something_ was up.

Nat and Rave were _up_. When they made it to the penthouse's front door and heard what sounded like a gasp of ecstasy, Kevin was ready to check into a hotel and miss the usual week of shenanigans they had. But Princess wasn't having that. She had been bragging about how fun the trip was to Rolf for _four years_ and he was _finally_ able to experience it with her.

It took her _begging_ him to come for him to even consider the trip. It wasn't like he didn't want to come. But after _four years away_ from him his farm, and the spring planting upon him, he couldn't bear to be away from his little plot of heaven. It took his Nana threatening him with bodily harm for him to change his mind.

So they were staying at the penthouse, Nat and Rave reuniting in the living room be damned.

"What if they've destroyed it again, Ang?," Kevin asked with panic in his eyes. The peacock and the diva were _always_ volatile. He did _not_ want to find out what their sex life was like firsthand. The noises he was hearing coming from the door were enough.

Princess shot him a look. And then knocked on the door. Kevin tried to hide behind Edd. Edd shot him a look.

" _Kevin_ , you're being ridiculous."

"And so are they!"

Rolf didn't know what to think so he decided not to think at all.

There was some exasperated groaning. Then a very passion filled one. And then two simultaneous ones. Edd was turning _red_ _._

"Nat, open the damn door!," Princess yelled.

Edd was just grateful that the penthouse took up the whole floor. There were no neighbor's to witness the ridiculous scene.

"NO!," came Nat's reply. He sounded _serious_.

Princess sighed.

"Ok, we'll go get some food or something! But we'll be back in two hours!"

"Better make it three!," came Rave's voice.

The heiress rolled her eyes, then facepalmed. She _just_ remembered that the firey couple had spent the school year apart this year. Who knows when they last saw each other.

"Kev, we just _may have to_ get that hotel," the heiress said as they made their way back to the eleveator.

" _Told you so!_ "

She just stuck her tounge out at him.

They came back four hours later. The diva was working on his lines for his showcase with his usual determined face. Nat was _beaming_. That year had been rough on them both. They saw each other every two weeks, but it was never enough. Despite Nat having to check on his family's theater and Rave having to get ready for his showcase that week, they made a point to reconnect with one another. Their friends interruptions be damned.

Midterms and Kevin's birthday came. The other teachers gave him a mini party in the teacher's lounge. And every kid in gym that day gave him a hand made card. The high school's baseball team won. He was having his luckiest day ever. It was the letter he had recieved when he got home that let him know that even despite the usual ups and downs of teaching, it was always worth it.

He had applied for graduate school and would be starting in the fall. Edd was going to be starting in the summer because he didn't want to be in school for another 4 years. Kevin's program was only going to take 18 months, but he'd wait on Edd for forever.

Edd was proud that Kevin was going back to school. If they both had their Master's degrees, that opened up more opportunities for them both.

"Where do you want to go when we're done?," Kevin asked over chicken alfredo.

"I don't know. I'm thinking of just throwing darts at a map and see where they land."

"That's not a half bad idea, Babe."

 _"Really?!''_ Edd was merely joking. But the more he thought about it, the more it was becoming a good idea.

" _See_ , you're seeing it!"

"I guess I am. But do you want to do a map of the whole United States or just of our state?"

"Let's do our state. We both throw darts. Which ever we both land on, we consider."

Edd held up a pinky. Kevin took it and drew Edd into a kiss.

"Deal!," they both said to one another.

Over beers and wine, they made holes in a map of their beloved state that Edd still had for no other reason than to have a map of the state.

They both landed on Applebury, Appleton, Strawberry Hill and Cherryville. Kevin took down the names of all the cities their darts compromised on, and put it next to Edd's desk organizer.

"We'll look at each city's district and the city itself the entire time we're in graduate school. Who ever gives us both the best options we can live with, we go there," Kevin said.

"Sounds like a plan, my man."

Kevin may not have had Edd's planning skills, but he could come up with a good one when he needed to. His heart fell in love with the raven haired one. His brain made the plan to make sure that that love was returned. And the plan came together better than he ever imagined. He couldn't wait to plan the rest of their lives together.


	153. Chapter 153

**Author's Note: Thanks to** _InevitableMovement's_ **"keenly observant" mind, there is now a HUGELY coincidental Adventure Time reference in my story. Max Marshall is now Max Marshall-Lee. I don't own Adventure Time, either. As a matter of fact, I don't have cable. Got rid of it for Google Fiber basic internet, which is AWESOME. But I have seen enough Adventure Time to know there's a AU created by Ice King and Marshall Lee is a character in it. BUT I SWEAR TO GOD, I DID NOT MEAN TO PUT IT IN MY STORY IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM outside of general references to the show! But, you gotta admit it's like, a thousand kinds of awesome.**

 **Here's more show!**

Edd survived midterms, defended his thesis and took his finals. Then he _officially_ moved in with Kevin. Kevin, being the gracious host he is, welcomed Edd with open arms. More like, when he came home from work and saw Edd unpacking, he tackled him, threw him over his shoulder as Edd squealed out his protests to the mess he was leaving in the living room and carried him to _their_ bedroom, threw him on _their_ bed and cuddled him close.

"Oh, my god, you're _really_ here," he whispered into the brilliant one's swan like neck. Edd smelled like blueberries and something clean and sweet that was wholly _Edd_.

"I am."

" _Don't leave._ "

"I'm not."

And so they laid on the bed together and ended up taking a nap. Kevin ordered pizza when they woke up and helped Edd finished unpacking. That first night they were _officially_ in _their own place together,_ they cuddled close and sleep like rocks. For them both it was in sheer relief that the other would _never_ leave his side _ever again._

Edd graduated the first weekend of May. Two weeks later, a princess married the son of a shepherd. It was a massive affair at her family's home church. Her cousin Andrea, her closest sorority sister, Anastacia Marks, a tall olive skinned woman with striking cyan eyes, and Nazz were her bridesmaids. Kevin, Nat and Christofer McAdams, one of Ashanti's brother's who played with Rolf at KState were the groomsmen. Jimmy designed the bridal parties wardrobe. A white mermaid style dress for Princess with a bustle that revealed swaths for purple and fuschia fabric with a black lace overlay. The bridesmaids got to pick a dress style of their choosing in either fuschia or purple. The groomsmen work simple black suits with white oxfords and purple of fuschia ties.

Edd sang James Blunt's Bonfire Heart while Kevin played it on his guitar for the couple's first dance.

When Jeff and Ashanti arrived, she was _very_ pregnant.

"Oh, my god, Shanti! _Look at you!_ ," Edd gasped when he saw her at the reception.

" _I know!_ I gained all my weight early."

"Are you _sure?_ ," Kevin teased, smirking around his Jack and Coke.

"I'm about to make you wear that drink, Barr! Don't be wishing that bullshit on me! It's enough I'm pregnant with ONE kid! Edd, I swear to God..." The mom to be was _not_ in the mood!

"And we'll be going! Keep us updated, Sweetheart," Edd said as he drug a snickering Kevin away.

"You are so insufferable sometimes," Edd said admonishingly as he playfully swatted Kevin's arm.

Kevin just laughed.

"You love me. Besides, Lumpy and May are having twins, so it could happen to Shanti and Jeff."

" _Be that as it may_ , you should know by now not to antagonize new mom's like that!" Kevin's teasing of May got him many a pack of diapers thrown at his head. The redhead apparently either hadn't learned his lesson or just couldn't help himself.

"I can't help it! It's so fun!"

Edd shot him a look.

"You're lucky you're cute."

"And they're fat."

"KEVIN!"

Halfway through the reception, Princess asked Edd to sing with her at the piano she requested be brought in. Most thought it was just a nice show piece in the very pristinely decorated reception hall. She just really wanted to sing with her friend. But she wanted it to be as intimate as possible. She was going to be a wife and soon a mother and knew that their lives would be spent in separate places because that was just how life is sometimes.

So she took her hair down and took Edd's purple golf cap off. She fussed his hair and gave him a smile. The guests who didn't know the raven haired one's secret were _stunned_. Kevin just smiled. Edd had grown up into a _looker_. Impossibly high cheekbones, a delicate jaw line. And immense blue eyes. And that mass of head of curly locks was the icing on the cake, with his birthmark patch being the icing.

"What'll it be, Your Majesty?," Edd asked the heiress, delicate hands hovering above the ivory keys.

"To Make You Feel My Love."

"Done."

And so they sang together. A sweet melody of alto and tenor tones filled the reception halls. And love was felt between two friends. Though their relationship statuses had changed over the years, they still loved each other like brother and sister. And now they had partners who felt their own brand of love they had reserved _just for them._

Two weeks later, May gave birth to a pair of bouncing twin girls. Sarah already knew that she was going to be the only thing standing between their freedom to have full lives and her brother's overbearing, watchful eye. If there was a better Auntie on the planet, she hadn't met Sarah Hill.

June brought Eddy and Lee's wedding. It was a simple affair at Princess' family's summer home. Eddy was a wreck.

"Is she here, D?," he asked his best friend when he walked into the guest room the groom and his groomsmen were getting ready in.

"Yes, she got here about 10 minutes ago."

Eddy let loose a sigh of relief and ran his hands throw his slicked back black hair, only serving to muss it up. Ed just shook his head and got a small brush out of his daughters' diaper bag. Double D went to play with the twins while the Ed fixed a sputtering Eddy's hair. Then he heard a "thwak" sound and Eddy muttering in pain.

"Calm down. **Now**. Seriously, Eddy. _Easy does it._ And you're not making it easy and I don't like that," Ed said glowering down at his much shorter friend.

Double D had to giggle at the sight. Usually Eddy was in charge of how their group dynamic. But with age came a sense of self and being confident enough to walk in who you really were. Ed was always a capable person. Now he was _being_ one.

"Ok, _ok_ ," Eddy sighed. He spent the rest of their time getting ready not being as fidgety. But that may have had more to do with the Jack and Coke Kevin had been ordered to the room for him, than Ed's admonishments.

The wedding went off without a hitch and Kevin and Edd took some time to sneak away and just walk down the beach. Kevin was enjoying their weekend celebrations with their friends. Edd's school work was taking up so much of his time, that if it wasn't for the weekends away, Kevin didn't know how much he'd see of him.

"What's next?," the redhead asked as they walked hand in hand down the beach.

"James' writer's workshop showcase. Can we go camping after Eddy's birthday BBQ?" Edd was desperate to get away. School and all the celebrations his friends were having were fun, but he needed a break.

"Absolutely," the redhead replied as he drew him close. "Love you."

"Love you, too."

"Kiss me."

Edd couldn't deny him.


	154. Chapter 154

After their summer trip to New York for Rave's writer's workshop showcase, Eddy's birthday BBQ and their annual camping trip to the Acacia Mountains, the young men settled into a steady rhythm of work and school. Kevin coached baseball and basketball at the Y and Edd went to school. In August, they were back at Edison Elementary. Kevin was still the PE teacher but Edd was the new third grade math teacher and fifth grade science teacher. Kevin was still the assistant football coach and baseball team's pitching coach at Franklin High. For their anniversary, Kevin took Edd to the park for a food truck lunch and _officially_ got him on the apartment's lease. His present was delivered to the school. A map of the night sky the night he had kissed his angel for the first time. He'll never forget how angelic he looked in the moonlight. And now he gets to kiss his angelic face _every night._

Rave moved to Philadelphia to be with Nat his last year of graduate school. Getting his feet wet in Philly's community theater was going to be an experience he wouldn't soon forget. Every town is different. Coming from New York, some regarded him with suspicion as if his confidence was because he was involved in the theater community of the most well know community theater on the planet. Soon they discovered it was because he had the chops to do what he did and do it _very well_. But he also wanted to get his feet wet with writing and directing. He was _not_ going to be a one trick pony. Nat was just happy to have his diva back by his side again.

Justin and Max moved to Brooklyn so Max could finish out his residency at Columbia. Justin was quickly hired to be a social worker for some of the city's foster children. Their lives were about helping others better help themselves. And they also helped themselves to ice cream from the bodega on the corner, off off Broadway shows, walks in the park and rides on Justin's bike. _Jenice_ became Brooklyn's favorite Queen and Max reguarly got to get wrapped up in _her_ boots.

Back in Peach Creek, an heiress ran her little farming kingdom with a gentle hand. Monday through Friday, she'd go into the city and work as a television producer for the local CBS afflilate's morning entertainment show. She had lunch at Sugar and Spice everyday. Every Saturday, she'd accompany her husband to one of the farmer's markets his farm sold its harvest at. And on Sunday's she'd have brunch for her friends in the area. The Diva Trio still would watch movies on Rabbit, Skype and play video games.

The Eds would do the same. And every time they did, little Franchesca and Josephina would make their presence known. Ed adored his daughters. His Facebook page was littered with pictures of them growning up. Eddy and Lee decided that kids weren't in the cards for them, but thanks to Eddy's keen business sauvy, they had 401(k)s, Roth IRAs and savings accounts that would pay for their first cars, college tuition, first homes and any other general life shenanigans by the time they were two. _Best. Uncle. Ever._

Edd would spend graduate school taming his baby fever. Jeff and Ashanti's son was a peach toned, wide eyed cutie pie with grey blue eyes and a mass of curly honey brown hair. Amy and D'Lynn adopted a little girl from Cuba and Spencer and Tiffany's son was a tan rebel rouser with hazel eyes, red hair and his father's smile. His friends had the cutest kids.

But Kevin knew. _Kevin knew_.

After Nat graduated from Wharton, he and Rave made his family's penthouse their permanent home. And Rave took up his permanent residency in the Goldburg Theater on Broadway. His legendary star rose in the 1920s Art Deco opera house. The flower shop around the corner made _millions_ off his shows. Nat would always show his diva his love with American Beauty's and Cala Lilies.

When Christmas came, Nazz came home noticeably pregnant. Her friends were beyond surprised and happy for the two women. Kevin was _floored_. The irony that that baby could have been his, wasn't lost on him. But it flamed the fires that were sparked when he spent his first Christmas with Edd and his little Vincent cousins. He wanted to be a dad and he wanted Edd to be a dad _with him_.

Over a smoldering New Years fire, as they engaged in their own traditions after Princess' birthday party, he decided that he and Edd needed to have a talk.

"So what do you think about a kid of your own?," he asked his _everything_ over tea and hot cocoa.

"I want to adopt actually. But _you_ definitely need a kid of your own."

"Why me?!" Kevin was shocked. He figured Edd would want his own child, too.

" _Kevin_ , I've seen you with kids. You need to pass those good genes on."

"And you _don't?_ "

"It's not that I _don't_ , I just feel like I should adopt a child."

Kevin drew the genius close. That big heart of Edd's that Kevin _loved_ took his breath away again. To reach out and choose to bring a child that wasn't his own into his world was so heartbreakingly selfless that Kevin felt a trife guilty for wanting a kid of his own. If Edd didn't sound so confident about him wanting Kevin having a child of his own, he'd definitely felt more guilty. But if Edd was going to be his partner in this, he'd make Edd a dad no matter what.

Teaching plus graduate school meant _two_ spring breaks. Unfortunately, the two young teachers didn't get a break from school or work. When graduate school was out, their elementary school was still in in. The same happened when their jobs went on break. They did take a few hours from each day of each break to just go do _something_ that was _just for them_.

When Kevin's birthday came, Edd headed up the party his fellow teachers threw him in the teacher's lounge. Mr Andrews had left the fall semester came to the school for student teaching. _His sister,_ however, was her brother double fold. She put Max and Makayla _combined_ to shame. Her campaign for Kevin was well known in the _district_. Any games that Edd would have to miss because of graduate school would become her cannon fodder to throw at their relationship. But Kevin's devotion to the students favorite math and science teacher was never wavering. And their students became her undoing.

"Why don't you two just get married already?," she scoffed at Edd as he set up for Kevin's party.

"So you can try to get us divorced?," the genius sassed at her. She wasn't going to ruin his good mood. He and Kevin were _solid_.

"I would _never!"_

"You should try _never flirting_ with my boyfriend."

She cut her eyes at him and Mrs McWilliams (who used to be Ms Thompson), gave her a look. She needed to let the redhead _go._

After Kevin's mini lunch party, Ms Andrews made her way to the gym. She wanted to give Kevin a present of her own, but she needed to get him alone in the equipment room to do it. Kevin had some kids who were being stragglers because they didn't want to stop hanging out with their fave gym teacher. Kevin promised their teachers that he'd walk them back to class before he headed to the high school.

"What are you doing here, Ms Andrews?," one fourth grader named Linda asked.

"Oh, I just came to wish Mr Barr a happy birthday. Why aren't any of you in class?"

"We help coach clean up and then he takes us to class," a fifth grader name Monty replied as he kicked balls into the equipment room.

"C'mon now, Monty!," Kevin said from inside the equipment room. "I know you know of a better way to get the balls in here."

"Sorry, Coach!"

A third grader named Suzanne rounded on the library specialist and put her small hand up on the woman's belly in an effort from stopping her from proceeding to the equipment room.

"Look, Ms Andrews. I _know_ what you're doing. My mom tries to do it with my dad on Saturday nights. You have _my_ reading group in five minutes and you are _never_ set up in time. I'd like to get a _full_ story today. And I'll tell Mr Vincent on you." The little green eyed girl's eyes flashed a firey hazel flare and the librarian knew the 8 year old meant business.

Then _Edd_ stepped out of the equipment room. Ms Andrews was _stuned_. She hadn't counted on _him_ being _here!_ In her effort to get Kevin alone, she forgot that he had his planning period after lunch. _Of course_ he'd help Kevin get cleaned up for the day before he headed off to the high school.

"You don't have to tattle on her, Miss de Sosa. I can _see_ her," he said as he looked the flabbergasted woman in the eye.

"Some people should leave other people alone if they don't want to be bothered," Monty said as he shook his head at Ms Andrews. She tried to give him a stink eye, but his brown eyes had gone dark in annoyance. He knew a thing or two about being bothered by girls he didn't want to be bothered by. He could only imagine how annoyed his math and gym teacher had to be with the librarian.

Trying to regain some control of the situation, she stood up straight and looked at Kevin full on. "Happy birthday, Mr Barr," she said as sweetly as possible.

Linda and Suzanne gave her a disgusted look.

"Seriously, _do not_ talk to him like that," Linda said as she walked to the gym doors. "Let's go guys. I'm missing music and I need a good sound to get that _bad one_ outta my head."

The other two kids laughed as they ran to catch up to her.

Ms Andrews and Edd had a staredown for about five seconds. And then Edd shook his head as he walked away to join Kevin and the kids at the gym door. Kevin grabbed his hand and they walked out together, leaving the woman alone to pick up what was left of her diginity off the gym floor.


	155. Chapter 155

When the end of the school year came, Edd decided that he'd need a summer job. His trust fund and Kevin's college fund did well to take care of them over the summer, but he wanted to get out of the apartment. Kevin coached basketball and baseball at the Y for the elementary kids. Edd knew that PCU's science department would have a two week summer camp in June and July that needed camp leaders and researcher's to help set up the curriculum prior to the camp coming in session and implementing it through the session and tabulating the results so they can make the next one better.

Kevin was a little afraid that Edd was stretching himself too thin. Then he remembered that Edd _liked_ to stretch. This summer job would be no different than his yoga poses. Plus, he had to wear khakis as apart of his uniform when camp was in session. Four weeks of Edd in _khakis_. Kevin could be okay with this. Kevin could be _very_ okay with this. He made sure that Edd's khakis were always pressed and ready to go when camp was in session. Edd would reward him with extra yoga sessions. It was a good summer.

Because Edd went to school year around, he only had one more year left after the next one started in the fall and Kevin would be graduating in the spring. They were actively checking their darted cities against one another. So far, no one city was standing out more than the other. Peach Creek was always a background option. She would always welcome back her two native sons with open arms.

For their anniversary, they went to San Fransisco for the weekend. Seeing the blue ocean reflected in Edd's blue eyes was a sight that Kevin wanted to keep in his memory forever. He promised himself to make sure they made more trips to the City by the Bay.

In October, on Edd's birthday, the genius recieved a phone call from his heiress friend.

 _"Hi, E! I've got news you can use!,"_ she chirped from Peach Creek.

"Shoot!"

 _"I'm pregnant."_

Edd dropped his phone. The _impossible_ had happened. The Princess would have an heir.

Due to her rape when she was 6, there was a chance that she would never have kids. The damage had been that great. And yet, on his 25th birthday, Edd bore witness to a miracle. Angela, would be what she had always wanted to be, _a mom_.

Distantly he heard her calling to him and he quickly picked up his phone again.

"Whaaaaa?" His massive vocabulary had been reduced to a single word that was barely a word.

 _"Yeah. 20 weeks. I wanted you to be the first to know before we post it on Facebook."_ As her voice cracked, she continued, _"It's a boy, Edd. Rolfie is having his first boy."_

Edd knew the Kelamis' were keen on son's. Rolf's being an only child didn't go without drama in the old country. Being in America and Americans to boot was a boon for his Nana and his mother. Both women had difficulty getting pregnant and carrying their babies to term. Now that Princess defied the odds, there was a chance she could do what hadn't been done in generations in Rolf's family, have more than one child.

Edd was _stunned_. The heiress just giggled.

 _"Happy birthday, Robin."_

"Congratulations on the new baby, Miss Marvel."

When they came home for Thanksgiving, _everyone_ wanted her to take it easy. But thanks to May and Nazz's previous experience and help, she managed to get their pre Thanksgiving brunch and then Thanksgiving lunch on the table. And Edd watched Kevin dote on Little Frankie and JoJo and Marie and Nazz's son, London. London was his fave by far. His favorite girl had him. The little blond haired boy with his mother's turquoise eyes had Kevin wrapped around his finger in an instant. Nazz prayed to the Heavens that her favorite guy would get his own little boy soon.

Over Christmas, Lynn once again voiced her displeasure that Kevin wasn't her son in law yet and she wasn't a grandmother. Kevin and Edd were the only ones of their coupled off friends who _wanted_ kids but didn't have them, yet.

Edd put his elbows on the counter and propped his beautiful face in his delicate hands. He looked so much like he did when he and Kevin were kids, especially with that adorkable grin on his face.

"Now, _Mother_ , these things take time," he said, his blue eyes glimmering with a mischievous fire.

Lynn just bopped her son on the nose with her mixing spoon.

"You're killing me, Smalls!"

Edd _finally_ figured out where his copy of The Sandlot was. Kevin had given it to him as a friendly gift before they started dating so Edd would have some clue as to where Kevin's off hand baseball references came from. Now his _mother_ knew them, too.

"And I'm taking my movie back with me to school!"

Michael peeked at them over his iPad.

"You might want to get a new copy, Son. She's worn that one out. She only watches it on Netflix now."

Edd sighed exasperatedly and facepalmed.

"I'll get you a new when you finally marry that redhead of yours and give me a grandbaby!"

Edd bought a new copy of the movie from Target the next day.

When school came back in session in January, Edd's two 5th grade science classes were experiencing a bit of cabin fever. Edd knew what to do, but he was going to need some help.

"Don't you have a class at 9 and 11?," he asked Kevin over dinner one night.

"Yeah, you _know_ that, though. Why?"

"Just making sure my plan can work. I need you to bring both of your classes to the grass lot off the upper grades playground tomorrow. Dress warm."

Kevin looked him in the eye. He knew that look. Tomorrow was going to be one for the ages.

At 905 the next morning, Kevin texted Edd.

MyKev: Where are you guys?

MyEdd: Turn around.

Behind Kevin was a snow fort and what looked like a trebuchet and he remembered that the fifth grade science classes were working on their section of simple machines and how they worked that month. A trebuchet is a simple machine. And he also remembered that Edd had left for work _very_ early that morning.

Hustling his students behind the fort, he ducked them down and told them to ready themselves for battle.

" _Battle?_ ," Monty asked, eyes wide.

"Look, I've known Mr Vincent since he was 6. I know he knows how to build stuff like this. We're in for a fight. You guys ready?," Kevin asked, grin _wide_. He looked like a big kid himself!

Once he got confirmation from his students that they were ready for a snowball fight, first thing in the morning, he peeked over the wall. Edd was standing back from his own wall on the other side of the snow covered lot. He could see the many jackets of his students bobbing around as they readied their snowballs and trebuchet for battle. Looking his own trebuchet over, he grabbed Suzanne and had her man the machine.

"Ok, here's how this is gonna go down. I need all of you guys to start making snowballs. Suzanne, you're manning this thing," he said as he pointed to the medieval rocket launcher. "Monty, Chris and Jay, you're gonna be on loading duty. Just get as much snow in here as possible. Let's get ready!"

He then looked up to see Edd's leather gloves clad hand hold up two fingers. The genius had on his long black peacoat, earmuffs over his Barr tartan golf cap and Barr tartan scarf. He looked adorably sexy. But this was not the time for Kevin to be taken in by the minx. This was _war._ A war the coach was gonna win.

Two minutes later, both sides were ready.

"Ready!," Edd called from his side.

"Aim!," Kevin called back.

"FIRE!," both teachers yelled to their students at the same time.

The two classes then spent the next half hour in the fiercest snowball fight Edison Elementary had ever seen. Because the grass lot faced the principal's office she got to see two of her best teachers engaging their students in a way she had _never_ seen before. And she knew the students were better for it.


	156. Chapter 156

Valentine's Day. And Kevin had signed up he and Edd to chaperone the sixth grade dance. A couple of their students commented that Mr Vincent should give Coach Barr what for for having _this_ be their Valentine's date. Til Edd drug the PE teacher to the dance floor for a slow dance. Edd knew it was a bold move, but he _loved_ Kevin. He had loved him for _damn near a decade_. And he had no plans to stop. So critics, parents, Hell, the _principal_ be damned. He was dancing with his boyfriend _in public_ on Valentine's Day. And Kevin _properly_ thanked him when they got home.

In late March, Rolf called Kevin in a panic. Princess was in labor. He'd dealt with birth before. He was a farmer and had been his whole life. But this, _this_ was _different_. The angel that descended on Peach Creek and stole his heart was in _pain_. And the risk she was taking in bringing this child into the world scared the farmer. Her pregnancy had been uneventful, but the doctors were concerned. Her past medical history did leave from for valid reservations, but Princess was a warrior. And as Kevin put his Charger through its paces out of Hollyville, a Prince was born.

The Peach Creek Gang rushed to Peach Creek Memorial Hospital. Kathleen looked up and saw her son, the love of his life and _all_ of their dearest friends come _running_ down the hall of her calm, pristine maternity ward. She just smiled and stepped out of the way.

"Take the right hand corner at the end of the hall and it's the third door on your right," she called out to them.

"Thanks, Mom!," Kevin called back as he gripped Edd's hand tighter and they led their friends to the heiress private room.

The door was cracked and the baby could be heard fussing as his new mother cooed to him. Edd gave the door a soft, tentative knock.

Rolf came to the door and sighed with relief when he saw his friends.

"Love...," he called back into the room.

"Let 'em in," came her cheery reply.

Princess was sitting up in her hospital bed, her son cradled over her shoulder.

"Hi, guys!" Her eyes were tired, but her smile was wide.

When her friends wheezed in relief, she giggled.

"You guys are hilarious."

"You _scared_ us, Angie," Sarah admonished, hands on her hips.

It was true. The day before she had been going about her life normally. That morning, she started getting a few pains and thought they were Braxton Hicks. The baby wasn't due for another two weeks. It was now 4PM and little Rolf Jr was napping on his mother's shoulder.

"Don't blame me! _He_ did it!," she laughed as she pointed to her new baby.

"He's a _baby,_ Ang," Edd retorted as he sat next to her on the bed and drew her in for a hug.

She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, he's _my_ baby. Let's just resign ourselves to the fact that nothing is going to be normal from here on out," she said as she looked down at her sleeping child.

" _Agreed_ ," Ed sighed. He _knew_ how babies could change your life.

The baby gave a squeak in his sleep and they all jumped. Princess did her best to suppress her laugh. She didn't want to wake the boy _and_ she was still a little sore. _Labor is work!_

Rolf took the baby from her and held him close. The child opened his eyes and Rolf knew he was _done for_. His son had his mother's eyes. And then he yawned and Rolf thought it was most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Ed recognized that look in his eyes. He was a father falling in love.

A voice came from the door.

" _Only you_ could make having a baby an event, Baby Girl," Antonio said.

Antonio and LeMont stood in the doorway with a mother lode of gifts for their first grandchild.

"I am a Princess! Come meet RJ, Pops," she grinned.

Antonio took the baby from his son in law. Seeing Princess' eyes staring back at him, he sighed. He was screwed.

"PopPop has a playroom with your name written all over it when you come over, okay?," he told his grandson. RJ responded with a fart. And Princess laughed til she cried.

Kevin and Edd took the rest of weekend to visit a few old haunts and the heiress during visiting hours. While Edd was at she and Rolf's house, helping put up some last minute touches for RJ's nursery, Kevin went to visit his first friend.

"Hey," she smiled at him as he came in. She was packing for home.

"Are you sure you should be _," he began. She waved him off.

"Women have been doing this for a millenia. And, I just feel better if I get up and move around a bit. Plus, he's sleep," she said as she pointed to bassinet her son was laying in. He was swaddled up in a hospital blanket and resembling a human burrito.

Kevin snickered.

"Human burrito?"

"Human burrito," Kevin giggled.

"Are you taking me home? Rolf has been a bit of a basket case the past couple of days. I can't get a straight answer outta him."

"I can. But I came to ask for some advice and some help."

"What's up?," she asked as she at down in a glider chair in the corner. The little packing she had done had her a bit worn out.

"Well, I want to have a kid of my own. Edd agrees. But _he_ wants to adopt. Can you help? I don't know where to begin."

"Well, the lawyer that handled me and my brothers' adoption is retired, but I think his practice is still open. Let me make a few calls. But remember, that this could take a while. Gay marriage may be legal now, but adoption is still a bitch. Especially since y'all ain't married, yet."

Kevin blushed.

"When?" Her grin was wide and her eyes started to sparkle.

"After he graduates."

"When's that? Next year?"

"Yeah," Kevin grinned as his blush deepened.

"Can't wait, huh?"

" _No_. But I don't want to put wedding planning on him when he needs to be defending his thesis."

" _Damn_ , you _do_ love him," she giggled.

Kevin stuck his tongue out at her.

RJ gave a squeak and Kevin went to get him before the heiress had a chance to move. And she just shook her head. Edd was right. Kevin was going to make a great dad. She prayed to the Heavens that he wouldn't have to wait much longer to do it.


	157. Chapter 157

April. The school district was now on spring break, but Kevin had a thesis he had to defend. And his hook was the snowball fight his class had with Edd's. Kids need to play. Period. And however we get them to do it is a good thing.

On his birthday, he got an email. As long as he passed his finals, he'd have his degree. He _ran_ to Edd's room to share the good news. But when he got to the door, he _stopped_. Edd was in his lab coat and surrounded by 20 fifth graders, everyone with goggles in place and faces lit up in anticipation as he added blue liquid from a test tube into a beaker of purple liquid over a Bunsen burner. Steam was floating over the entire scene. It was like Edd was a Mad Scientist and his students were his little minions. It was too adorable for words.

Once the blue liquid met with the purple, the cloud of steam turned pink and the liquid in the beaker went _clear_. 20 voices chorused their delight. And Edd gestured to Linda and she came to stand next to him. Kevin could see the fear and anticipation in her eyes.

"Go ahead. Try it," the scientist urged.

Linda picked up the beaker and took a taste. Then her brown eyes went _wide_.

"IT'S GOOD, MR VINCENT!"

"But what does it _taste_ like?," he asked. Monty was his student assistant for this period and was ready to take notes on what Linda was tasting.

"Blueberries!"

And Kevin snickered. Edd's eyes shot over to the door.

"Come on in, Mr Barr!," Edd called to him. It wasn't ever surprising to see Kevin in Edd's classroom during his free period.

"What's going on in the lab today?," the coach asked.

"It's Linda's birthday and Mr V made her a drink!," Monty said as he scribbled down a few notes.

"A drink, huh?,"

"Yeah, it taste like blueberries!," Linda giggled as she started to actually drink from the beaker in her hand.

"We're discussing chemical compounds, their properties and how they can sometimes work together in ways we never thought of before," Edd explained. But Kevin could see that he was relieved that his experiment had actually worked. He had been at it for _weeks_.

The coach nodded. "Cool, cool."

"Want a cupcake, Coach?," Linda asked as she went to a table in the back of the room that held two canisters full of pink cupcakes. "They're strawberry."

"Don't mind if I do," Kevin replied.

"When's your birthday, Coach?," Monty asked.

"Today."

20 pairs of eyes _stared_ at him.

Linda was the first to find her voice. " _Mr Vincent,_ you should have _told me_ his birthday was today!"

"By the way, Mr Barr's birthday is today," Edd said with a small smile as he cleaned up from the drink experiment.

Linda groaned as she handed Kevin a cupcake. Kevin took it and gave the pink frosting a lick. It was good, but not as good as Edd's.

"Hey, Edd, er, I mean, Mr Vincent, can I talk to you in the hall for a minute?," Kevin asked. He _really_ needed to tell Edd the good news about his being able to graduate.

"Sure. Monty, you're in charge," Edd told the sixth grader as he followed Kevin into the hall, his class snickering the whole time.

"What's going, Coach?," Edd asked once they got into the hall. Kevin was fiddling with his phone.

"Read this," he said with that wide grin that Edd just _adored_ as he handed the ravenette his phone.

Edd took the phone and his eyes got wider with each scroll. When he got to the bottom of the email, he _squeaked_. Kevin pulled him into a hug as he chuckled.

"I am _so, so_ proud of you," Edd whispered into his shoulder as he squeezed Kevin as tight as he could.

Kevin thought back to the first time Edd said that. It was in April his freshman year. Midterms had been hell, but Kevin had managed to bring his C's and D's to B's and A's. He told Edd then it was all because of him, but Edd disagreed. Sure, he had helped, but the work was on Kevin. Seeing Edd proud of him was all it took. Kevin didn't want to ever let him down and he hadn't.

But for Edd, seeing _anyone_ work hard and be rewarded for it was a good thing. And yet, _for the first time_ , he _knew_ that Kevin was doing all of this for _him_. And it all had paid off. In spades. Edd _was_ proud of Kevin. Proud of him for working so hard to further his career and working so hard to make sure that he and Edd's future was bright.

Kevin passed his finals and graduated in May. On Kevin's graduation day, Edd got an email. According to his Advisor, as long as he did another summer session and his thesis was complete, he could graduate in December. And Edd made a promise to himself to give himself, his boyfriend, his parents and his friends _the best Christmas present ever._

That summer, Kevin did another summer coaching at the Y. And he saw Edd take on a larger class load than he had before. And he still did his summer job at the university for their science summer camp.

"Edd, are you _sure_ you want to keep doing this?," Kevin asked one Saturday afternoon as they laid cuddled up on the couch watching baseball on ESPN.

Edd had taken on 15 credit hours that summer. He only did that in the _fall and spring_ in undergrad. To do it in the summer _and_ work was _insane_. And yet, the genius trudged on.

"I'm sure," Edd said sleepily.

Thankfully, 9 of his credit hours were online so he could work on them as he needed to, but still, Edd was another cup of coffee away from a caffine pill.

"Baby, you _know_ I worry," Kevin said as he ran a hand through Edd's curls.

"And you _know_ that I tell you not to. When did _you_ become the worrywort in this relationship?." Edd teasingly asked.

Kevin pinched his arm for sassing him.

"When you started taking on _full class loads in the summer!_ "

Edd looked the redhead in the eye. Those emerald pools were swirling with concern. Sitting up, he grabbed Kevin by the shoulders and started shaking him.

"STAHP IT!," he said as he mocked Kevin's tone of voice the last time he did the same thing to Edd.

Kevin blushed. Edd had been so concerned about his own secrets and Princess' that day and Kevin had just wanted him to _relax._ They had come a long way.

"Ok, ok. I get it. I mean, I _don't_ , but I do. You should ask Eddy which coffee companies we should invest in since you've been drinking so much of it lately."

Edd just stuck his tongue out at him.


	158. Chapter 158

**Author's Note: I have been delaying the envitable _all_ day. After a long conversation with a friend Friday night, I got through my writer's block. THIS. IS. HAPPENING. But fret not, _I'm not done, yet!_ Enjoy this early Christmas treat.**

 **Here's more show!**

After Edd's last summer session ended at the beginning of August, Kevin was relieved more than Edd. Edd had gotten thinner and he almost always had dark circles under his eyes. And his locks had lost a bit of their luster. Now he was getting _his_ Edd back.

But Edd was now on a new mission. Find them jobs and a place to live after he graduated. Unfortunately, PCU didn't have a graduation ceremony for those who graduated in the fall, so no matter what they'd have to come back. He just hoped they wouldn't have to come from too far away. He just wanted to be _done_ and get started on living his life with Kevin.

Every week, he'd look for job postings in each of the school district's in the cities that their darts had compromised on. It was hit and miss for most of the fall semester.

In October, he defended his thesis on the pitfalls of common core math and science. And on Halloween, he received a treat of an email during his planning period. And like Kevin did when he got _his_ email, he hightailed it to the gym.

The kids were playing dodgeball. Boys vs girls. Chris and Jay were a tag team of offense and defense. But Linda and Suzanne were not to be out done. The last time Edd had seen a girl play dodgeball like Suzanne did was in Jr High. And her name was Marie Kanker.

The game ended in a draw. Chris and Suzanne were just that good. Seeing Edd at the door, Kevin brought out his bag of tricks and told the kids the rest of the period was free play.

"Hey, what's up?," he asked his fidgety boyfriend when he got into the hall.

"Read this," Edd excitedly said as he handed Kevin his phone.

Kevin's green eyes grew wide as he scrolled through the email. Only his smile was wider. Edd would graduate in December as long as he passed his finals.

"So _this_ was why you took on that crazy class load this summer," Kevin said as he drew Edd into a hug.

"Yeah," Edd said shyly. "I just wanted to be _done_ , you know?"

"I know. But you _know_ what this means, don't you?"

"I'm ready when you are."

"Ok, but not a word about you graduating til Christmas," Kevin said, looking the ravenette in the eye.

Edd nodded. He was under enough pressure to pass his finals. He didn't need his _mother_ going on a tear because she knew he would be graduating a _whole year_ sooner than expected, which mean that he and Kevin could get married _**NOW.**_

Kevin hugged the genius close. After nine years, they would be making it _officially official_. Edd would _finally_ be a Barr and his Irish Rose.

Thanksgiving came and went as expected. The influx of high chairs at the table and Rolf and Princess' house was one thing. When the Vincent doctors stopped by for Thanksgiving dinner at the Barr's, Lynn's heart nearly broke. There were kids _everywhere_ and Kevin and Edd were having a ball playing with them. Lynn wanted that in _her house_.

"You told him he had 4 years, Lynn," Michael reminded her. "It's only been _three and_ he's not done with school, yet. Give them some time. They're still kids, Let them enjoy life for a bit."

She sighed.

"One more year."

"One more year."

But if there was ever a time for wishes coming true, it was the Season of Miracles.

 _Christmas._

The first week of December, Edd took his finals. The second week of December ended with the final week of school til January. And on that Friday, his degree came in. He had ordered an extra copy of it to give his mother as a Christmas present. On Sunday, Kevin thought it'd be a good idea to go play in the park in the snow. They hadn't done it since their first Valentine's Day. Edd had a ball. After being in school for nearly 20 years, he needed the break.

They were sitting on a bench talking, with Edd's legs across Kevin's lap and Kevin played with Edd's shoelaces. As the sun started to set, Kevin got up as if he was ready to go.

"Oh hey, Babe, your shoe is untied," Kevin said as Edd went to stand with him.

"That's because you were playing with them, my dear," Edd pouted.

Kevin giggled at the adorable face he was making. He couldn't wait to spend the rest of his life with that face.

"Sit, sit. I'll fix it."

Edd sat in a huff and tried to be mad, but he could never stay mad at the redhead for long. Kevin had always made an effort to make sure Edd was ok. Even when he was upset at him, which was rare. They talked so much and worked through issues as they rose that they rarely fought. For them, to take care of the little things meant that things would never get out of hand for the big things.

Kevin squatted to the ground, propped Edd's foot on one knee and retied one shoe and then the other. Then he dug into his pocket as if he was going to fish out his phone. He usually checked his phone before they moved from place to the next on their Sunday date days. Edd had just accepted as second nature. Then he grinned, green eyes flashing a playful, loving fire. Edd cocked his head to the side.

 _What was the redhead thinking?_

"So, what are you doing for the rest of your life?"

Edd giggled.

" _You_."

Kevin blushed. Edd smiled.

"Well, the plan is to go get a job and be an adult now. Why?"

"I think you need an upgrade to your ring to go along with your new adulthood status," Kevin said as he put a blue velvet ring box on Edd's lap.

Edd's eyes went wide and his hands were shaking as he opened the box. Nestled inside as a white gold ring with radiant round blue sapphires set between round white diamonds.

Shocked, immense blue eyes filled with happy tears and gazed at soft, questioning emerald.

"Will you promise me to _never_ take this ring off and stay with me for the rest of your life?"

 _Simple questions require simple answers._

"Yes."


	159. Chapter 159

That night, Kevin did something that he had waited _five years_ to do. He made love to his fiancé. He held him close and loved on every inch him. He marked him, but his new ring was his biggest mark of all. His big, blue eyes captured his heart and showed him the window of the soul of a man who had wanted nothing in life but to be loved for who he was. And Kevin did.

The next morning, over a quick breakfast of one of Kevin's mean bowls of cereal, they made a plan to announce their engagement to their parents, friends and extended family. First up, the hospital's Christmas party. Edd would give his mother a copy of his degree there and then they would see what happened. Next was Nazz and Marie's Christmas party for the cul-de-sac at Nazz's parents house. Then the Marion-Vincent Christmas. Finally, Facebook. Then they would hightail it to New York to ring in the New Year with their friends and chill out from all the hoopla they knew this announcement would bring.

They took Kevin's car to Peach Creek and held hands the whole way there. Edd's face _hurt_ from smiling so much. But when they pulled into the hospital parking lot, he nearly started to panic.

"What're you thinking about, D?," Kevin asked after he parked the car and started to gently massaged Edd's hand as he waited for him to get the panicked look off his face.

"I know we're going to give her the present and "wing it" from there, but I just wish we had a more solid plan."

"You can't predict what she's gonna say or _do_ , Edd."

"I know." Edd's voice was soft and scared.

"She's your mom and she loves you. It'll be fine."

Edd turned panicked blue eyes on Kevin. Kevin knew what that look meant.

"I won't leave your side."

Edd took a breath.

"Let's go."

They took the elevator to the 12th floor. The expansive space was where the hospital held it's conferences and larger departmental meetings and the annual Christmas party. They quickly found their parents. After their initial greetings and small talk, Edd quickly handed his mother her present.

"I know it's early, but I think it's something you'll really like," he told her.

"I'd like to be a grandmother."

Michael facepalmed as Kevin and Edd snickered.

" _Lynn_."

"Is this a picture of an ultrasound? Did you get a surrogate? Is this a picture of the baby you're adopting from China?"

"Just open it, Dr V," Kevin pleaded.

Lynn set the fancy red and silver bow aside tore into the shiny red wrapping. Her brown eyes grew wide as she gasped. In her hands was a matted and framed copy of her son's Master's in Education Degree.

"You're finished with school!? Oh, Eddward this _is_ wonderful!," she exclaimed as she drew her son into a hug. Setting him back from her, she grinned and they all knew what was coming next. "So, where are you adopting my grandbaby from?"

Edd placed his elbow on the table and propped his beautiful face in his delicate hand. His whole left side faced his mother.

"I was thinking we'd deal with that _after_ the wedding," he said, blue eyes sparkling.

Lynn blinked. Then she _screamed._

"OH, THANK GOD!," she cried as she fell into her son's arms. He held her close and laughed.

"Don't you laugh at me!," she said as she sat up and swatted at his arm. "I've waited your whole life for this!"

When her husband and the Barr's gapped at them, she grabbed Edd's left hand and slammed it on the table and then she got up and walked over to Kevin's seat next to Edd.

Drawing him into a hug she sobbed into the redhead's shoulder. "Thank you for loving my baby even when I couldn't."

"Thank you for having him."

She just squeezed him tighter.

On the other side of the table, Edd was in a Barr hug. It's as strong as an Ed hug, but it's filled with so much more love.

When his father managed to pry Edd away from his future in laws, he squeezed him tight and let loose a long held sigh. The child he had always wanted was in love and living his life as he pleased. Michael couldn't have been prouder or happier.

Lynn didn't drag her son around to her coworkers and bosses. She sat close to him and let people come to them. She beamed and bragged like she always did, but her son wasn't a child anymore. He was a _man_ and needed to be given the courtesy of letting this news be given on _his_ terms.

The young men asked their parents to not say anything to anyone til after Christmas. They wanted to tell the rest of the family and their friends themselves. They promised that their lips were sealed.

Two days later, the two young men walked hand in hand up the street to Nazz's parents house.

"Ready?," Kevin asked Edd as his fist hovered over the door. His smile could of cracked the sky.

"Ready." Edd's baby blues were sparkling and you couldn't get that _oh, so adorkable_ grin off his face.

Marie answered the door with a drink in her hand. The party was _adults_ only and the mom was ready to _party_.

"C'mon in! Nazz, your boyfriend is here!"

Nazz came out of the kitchen holding a fruitcake that was meant to be the centerpiece for the dining room table.

"Hi, Double D!," she grinned.

"HEY! I said YOUR boyfriend was here!"

Nazz just stuck her tongue out at her.

When they came into the living room, all their friends were there. Princess looked at her watch. The two lovers came at least 20 minutes later than Nazz's suggested time for the party to start. But Edd had meant for them to come when they did. As much as he was a stickler for being on time and helping the hosts/ess, arriving later would guarantee that they would only have to say what needed to be said _once_.

Eddy looked at the clock on the wall above the tv.

 _"The Sockhead is late?!"_

"I have a good reason, Eddy! And I haven't worn that hat in _years!_ "

"You wore it during finals!," Kevin retorted, as he snatched Edd's McCallister golf cap off his head.

Edd shot him a look.

"It was _finals_ , Kevin."

"And you _always_ wear it during finals!"

"I do n-not." Then it dawned on Edd that he _did_ always wear it during finals. Kevin may not listen to him that often, but he sure did pay attention to what he did.

Kevin shot him his _I told you so_ look. Edd just stuck his tongue out at him.

"Ha! I win!"

"Ugh. Whatever. Are we doing this or not?" Edd still had his long, black peacoat on, but he had unbuttoned it and had his leather clad hands on his hips.

 _Phasers set to stun!_

"Whatever you say, Dear," Kevin said as he stared wide eyed at the sexy genius.

"Doing what?," Jonny asked.

"You better not be thinking about doing it in my parents living room!," Nazz said from the dining room as she spiked the punch. _Vodka is yo friend!_

"We're not! But we do have an announcement."

Nazz quickly skipped into the living room and sat on the arm of the easy chair Marie was reclining in.

"Kevin _finally_ got you pregnant?," Eddy snickered.

"EDDY! That's not even humanly possible!"

"Yeah, because you guys would have had a litter of kids by now if it was," Nat snickered around his gin and tonic.

Rave ducked. He knew what was coming. A split second later, Kevin's jacket was covering Nat's head.

"HEY!"

"You had it coming, you peacock. Even if it is true," Princess said as she put her hands up defensively.

"Says the woman who's car spent more time parked in front of _my_ house than her own the summer before junior year," Edd retorted as he struggled to get his gloves off.

Ed noticed this _immediately_. Double D was a righty and pulling off his right glove _first_ instead of his left like he always did. He held his breath. Edd tucked his right glove away.

"Yeah, and look where it got me," she grinned as she snuggled up to her husband.

"Well," Edd began as he pulled off his left glove, "I was hoping we could borrow a little piece of where that got you for a little get together next June."

His friends _gasped_ as they noticed something _different_ about Edd's left hand that was now being waved in front of them.

 _Edd had a new ring_.

Princess was the first to find her voice and she _screamed_ as she ran and tackled her one of her oldest and dearest friends in a bear hug.

"IT'S ABOUT FUCKING TIME!," she yelled as she shook Edd by his shoulders.

Then the rest of the room _exploded_ in a series of hugs, yells, cheers and tears.

The two boys from across the street, after a lifetime of growing up together, finding themselves and each other, then falling in their own special type of love that was still going and growing strong after nearly a decade together, had finally, _finally_ decided to settle down and spend the rest of their lives doing what they did best. Loving each other.


	160. Chapter 160

3AM. And Kevin is _wide_ awake. They had gotten back to his parents house a couple hours ago. After Edd announced their engagement, Princess, Jimmy and Sarah kicked into wedding planning mode. They'd get married on the farm the second weekend of June. Jimmy and Sarah would be "Day Of" coordinators. Princess' tailor who did their prom tuxes would tailor their wedding tuxes. May and Marie would do their wedding invitations. Cecilia and Miss Bridgemeyer would make the food. Kathleen would make a red velvet wedding cake, per Double D's request. As if she'd tell him no! Pamela and Patricia (who had married Darnell) would be their photographers and Darnell would be the videographer. His cousin DaniLynn would be his assistant. Eddy wanted another bachelor party in Vegas. Edd said he'd consider it.

They wouldn't have a wedding shower. They already had everything they needed. They just wanted their family and friends to celebrate with them. And they would. Kevin knew it was going to be a helluva party. But at the moment, he was gazing at the raven haired one in his arms. The excitement of everything and Nazz's party punch had worn him out. But Kevin just couldn't sleep. He felt like a kid waiting for Christmas morning.

 _He was getting married! To an Ed! THE SMARTEST OF THE EDS! How in the Sam damn Hell did THIS happen?!_

Edd stirred.

"You need your rest, Kevin."

"Sorry, can't sleep. Too excited."

Hazy blue eyes blinked up at him and Edd started to smile.

"Kevin, the wedding isn't for another six months. You can't stay up for _that_ long!"

"Watch me."

Edd laughed.

"You are rather ridiculous, my dear."

"And you love me."

"I do."

 _I do_.

"Say that again."

"Say _what_ again?"

"I do!"

" _I do?_ "

"You do!? It's official now! We're married!," Kevin giggled as he squeezed Edd til he squeaked but Edd had to laugh, too.

"That's now this works, Kev. That's not how any of this works! Did you suddenly become a minister when I wasn't looking?"

" _Maybe_."

"Oh, Kevin," Edd sighed as he snuggled closer to the man who stole his heart all those years ago.

Kevin kissed his forehead. June couldn't come soon enough.

On Christmas Eve, the Vincent's and the Barr's managed to get both sides of each their families, the Peach Creek Gang and their families all gathered together in the ballroom of the Peach Creek Holliday Inn. Both sides of the families knew that the young men were together, so a joint gathering wasn't all that surprising. But the sudden invitation gave them all pause.

Edd and Marie put together a timeline video of the boy's lives together that would play on one of the walls of the massive ballroom after dinner. And after it played, the place _exploded_ with more cheers, hugs and tears. Four families would become _one_ , because two boy's hearts fell for each other.

They posted their new relationship status on Christmas morning and for their distant college friends, it was such a sweet gift to wake up to. Everyone messaged their addresses to them so they would get their Save the Date's and wedding invitations as soon as they went out.

When they went to New York, Kevin wanted to go to Tiffany's to look at wedding bands. While Edd paled at the expense of the rings, he did love Kevin's sweet gesture.

Over pizza at a whole in the wall place in Brooklyn, Kevin felt they had another issue to tackle.

"What do you think about a honeymoon in Italy? I'm _dying_ to try that gelato you've been going on about."

" _Wow_ ," Edd mused. "I wouldn't mind going back, but it's been 10 years, Kev. I don't know if that merchant is even there anymore."

"We won't know til we try."

Edd blushed. Those words were what got him to date the man in front of him in the first place. And trying with Kevin had paid off in spades. He had love. Not much else in life he could ask for beyond that. But then a thought occurred to him.

"What about Dublin?"

The Barr's _and_ the McCallisters hailed from the great Irish city. Kevin was one of a handful of people on both sides of the family who hadn't been. Kevin leaned forward to give Edd a sloppy pizza sauced kiss on the mouth. Damn the genius' big heart. That's what he gets!

While Edd sputtered and wiped his face, Kevin sat back and thought a bit.

"A week in Ireland and a week in Italy?"

Edd leaned in for a gentler, _cleanier_ kiss.

"Sounds like a plan, my man."

 _His_.

When they got back to Hollyville, they put in their notices at work. They wouldn't be back in the fall. It was time to move on. However, they wouldn't tell their students til May. It was just easier that way. The kids, however, did notice Edd's new ring.

"Coach gave that new ring to you, didn't he?," Linda gasped out in late Janurary when she saw the stones in the ring glimmering off the sunlight coming through the window as Edd wrote on the whiteboard. He had his left hand on his hip and the ring was like a mini disco ball in the sunlight.

Edd bowed his head and did his best not to blush. _Nothing gets pass kids._

"Yes, he did."

"I KNEW IT!," Chris said.

"No, you didn't!," Jay said. " _I_ had to tell you!"

" _Boys!_ "

"Sorry, Mr V," the two friends chorused.

Edd turned to face his class. They were 9 and 10 years old. They were smarter than people would ever give them credit for.

"Ok, what's on your minds?"

And the questions came at him a mile a miniute. How long had they been dating? How long did they know each other? Did they _really_ grow up together? Where did they meet? Were they _really_ in love? Could two men _really_ ever be in love?

As the questions came flying at him, Kevin peeked his head in the door. 21 pairs of eyes stared at him and then half the kids started giggling and snickering. Edd was wide eyed and positively _pink._ And the former jock had the nerve to stand up to his full height, smirk and lean on the door frame. Edd wanted to kiss him. But he also wanted to kill him for being an ass. Because right now, he was _really_ being ass.

"Coach! Mr V says you're getting _married!,"_ Linda said with high pitched, school girl glee.

" _Inside_ voice, Linda," Kevin said as he dug in his ear.

"Sorry, Coach," she said sheepishly.

"It's cool." Turning to Edd, he smiled and said, "So you told them, huh?"

"Kinda hard not to. That ring is _blinding,_ " Jay said.

"He cleans it every morning."

" _Kevin!"_

Kevin just waved him off.

"Yeah, we're getting married. And I better not hear a word about you guys stressing him out about it. We clear?"

"Yes, Coach," 20 little voices chorused together.

"Awesome." Turning back to Edd, he asked him what he had come to ask him about in the first place. "Chinese?"

"Beef and broccoli, please. And hot and sour soup."

"Can we get some Chinese,?" Chris asked.

"No," came his science teacher and coach's simultaneous replies.

As the two teachers shared lunch, the word of their engagement spread around the school like wildfire. A couple of parents called the school the next day to voice their "concerns." The prinicpal quickly shut them down. Her two best teachers were getting married and that was a good thing. They were better together. They _always_ had been.

When the gossip went to Facebook, many a former district employee came out of the woodwork to let loose old and somewhat new news. The two teachers weren't the first first batch of teacher's in the district to fall in love or come into the district already coupled up. They also weren't cheating on each other with other teachers or other district employees. And since Kevin worked at Franklin High as well, he wasn't involved in some scandal with a teenage girl like a pervious coach had been. Of all the teachers to be together, Coach Barr and Mr Vincent were _perfect_ for each other and good for the district. _Period_.

 _June couldn't come soon enough..._


	161. Chapter 161

**Author's Note: It's cloudy and cold where I am. A good day for a wedding.**

 **Here's more show!**

February. Valentine's Day. Edd got his usual bouquet of apriocot tulips. No one at the school understood why he would get tulips when _everyone else_ got roses. Linda's mother explained it best, "Not everyone does things like everyone else, Lindy," she told her daughter over dinner that night. "Maybe your teacher really likes tulips. And if your PE teacher knows this, it's nice of him to give him a gift he actually likes instead of one that everyone thinks he should get."

That night, Kevin got his own present for being so thoughtful. And Edd took a bag of cough drops with him to work the next day.

When spring break came in March, they took their engagement photos and sent out their Save the Dates. Then they went to Cherryville on an exploration tour. Cherryville High needed a boys PE teacher, head football coach and assistant baseball coach. And the planetarium was looking for new researchers, tour guides and camp counselors. Cherryville was the only place that hit _all_ of their targets.

Edd sighed. They were having lunch at a local dive diner. Kevin shot him a look.

" _Spill_ , D."

"Do you _really_ think I can get the job?" He had put in for a research position at the planetarium. The pay and benefits were excellent _and_ he'd get to do all the earth science research his little heart desired. It was his _dream job_.

"I don't see why not. But what's your Plan B?"

"The Jr High needs a science teacher and I _think_ the high school needs a Calculus teacher."

Kevin grinned. Edd working in the same building was a win as far as he was concerned.

"Look, just apply for everything like I did and see who calls first."

Edd had to smile. Kevin's "devil may care" attitude never ceased to amaze him. Especially since it usually paid off. How else would the cul-de-sac's tough boy have survived dating two different guys, falling in love with one of them and deciding that they should spend the rest of their lives together?

So Edd applied for _everything_ and waited.

On Kevin's birthday, he got his answer. When they got home and Edd checked the mail, he found a very thick envelope from the planetarium addressed to him. Opening it with shaking hands he discovered that not only did he get the research job, they wanted him to start as soon as possible and had sent all of the paperwork he would need to get his medical benefits, W2 and employer matches to his investment portfolios. PCAOMP took care of their employees. It was the least they could do for the people who made it their life's work to help save the planet.

"Kevin, where's my hand brace?," Edd asked. He was in their office and couldn't find it anywhere.

After some rustling in some drawers in their bedroom, Kevin brought him the brace.

"What's up?"

"Read this," the genius grinned as he took the brace from his man and handed him his offer letter. He was going to need it to get through all the paperwork he had to sign.

Kevin's eyes grew wide with each line. Only his smile was wider.

"Happy birthday to me!"

 _"Indeed_."

Easter weekend, they sent their wedding invitations out.

In May, Edd _finally_ graduated.

"Are you _sure_ you're done?," Eddy asked his best friend at the BBQ the Vincent's were having to celebrate the milestone.

"Yes, Eddy. But my job will _always_ keep me learning new things. I am the perpetual student."

"Heh. Teacher's pet."

"But I'm a teacher, Eddy!"

Eddy just waved him off. Double D stuck his tounge out at him. Some things never change.

Princess was pouty. Some thought it was pregnancy hormones. She found out she as pregnant again in February. But it was because her Robin was moving to the coast. Her hormones just set her feelings on fire.

"We're only a couple hours away," Edd said as he drew the teary eyed heiress into a hug.

"I know. _I know_. But still...Why do you have to go so far away?!"

Edd didn't know what to say. So he just held her close. Kevin came to the rescue.

"Look, Ang," he said as he pried her away from Edd and put her in his lap, "We can come visit once a month and you _know_ we'll be here for the holidays."

"And my birthday!," Eddy called from the grill.

"And apparently Skipper's birthday."

"HEY!"

Princess giggled.

"Ok, ok! But I'm gonna hold you to it!"

She didn't have to. Edd always made sure Kevin kept his word. And Kevin never disappointed him.

On the last day of school, they said goodbye to their students. Chris and Jay _insisted_ on wrapping themselves around their favorite teachers legs in an effort to prevent them from leaving. Edd left specific instructions on how to deal with the rambunctious twosome. The principal _cried_.

"Why is it always the good ones?," she asked.

Again, Edd didn't know what to say. Again, Kevin came to the rescue.

"Look, Dr Mac, think of it this way. We're just making more room for the next batch of good ones."

"You better be right, Mr Barr."

"I am."

And he was.

Memorial Day weekend, they moved to Cherryville. They took the last of Kevin's college fund and put down a down payment on a house near the high school. Four bedrooms, two and half baths, HUGE backyard with a deck and a pool. It was the perfect house for them to spend the rest of their lives together.

On Tuesday, as Edd made carinitas, Kevin went through the mail. He got his own offer letter from the high school.

"Ready to spend your Friday's cheering your favorite coach on?," he asked his favorite chef as Edd plated their tacos.

"Whaaaa?"

"Read this!"

Edd took the offer letter and as he read it his eyes filled with happy tears.

"This is _fantastic_ , Baby!," Edd squealed as he drew Kevin into a tight hug.

And things were just going to get better.

Two weeks later, they were back in the cul-de-sac at Rolf and Princess' farm. Jimmy and Sarah had transformed about two and a half acres of the farm into a wedding space. There was a chapel tent for the ceremony that was connected to the reception tent. The air conditioned tents kept the sun from burning them up or the rain from soaking them and the bugs away.

The chairs and tables were covered in a royal blue fabric that was tied down with Kelly green bows. On the table with the guest book they had arranged a series of pictures of themselves as they grew up together. In the center of the table, was their hats. How Kevin's red SnapBack had held up over the years was a miracle, but there it was next to a simple black beanie with two white stripes going down the sides. Since they weren't going to leave each other's sides today, Edd opted to not wear a hat. And even if he had to break away from Kevin for the day, _everyone_ knew that the newest Barr's curly head wasn't to be touched.

They walked their mothers down the aisle and then took their places in front of the tent. Nat and Princess had gotten themselves ordained online so they could conduct the ceremony that would launch the KevEdd ship into the ocean of love. But they didn't stand with the two young men. Nat was sitting on Kevin's side of the tent and Princess plopped herself in his lap. Rave wrote the ceremony. It was beautiful and sweet and filled with inside jokes on the Peach Creek Gang understood.

Kevin wanted them to take traditional vows. Well, as traditional as their relationship could get. He just really wanted to hear Edd say, "I do." He wanted to say those words to him.

 _I do._

 _For forever._

And they did.

When Nat told Kevin he could play kissy face with the minx, so they could end this and go eat, Kevin shot him a death glare, Princess nearly fell off his lap from laughing so hard and Edd let their friends and family know what a minx he was. A minx that _loved_ Kevin. Standing on tip toe he grabbed Kevin by his suit jacket's lapels and laid one of his kisses on him that _always_ made Kevin's knees weak and his head fuzzy.

When they finally came up for air, Kevin saw a _new_ spark in Edd's baby blues that he'd see when the genius wanted to let the world know what he had. And Kevin promised himself that he would always make sure that spark stayed in his eyes.

"Love you, D."

"Love you, too, Kev."


	162. Chapter 162

It was during the reception, Princess kept a promise. A baby grand piano had been brought in. Most thought it was just a show piece, but the rest knew that they could be treated to a duet by the heiress and the dork.

When it came time for their first dance, she made a beeline for the piano. Kevin thought they were going to dance to Justin Timberlake's Not A Bad Thing. It was _their_ song. But seeing Princess at the piano, Edd froze.

"She remembered," he whispered as Kevin drew him into his arms.

"Remembered what, Babe?"

And as she started to play and sing Etta James' At Last, Edd hid his tear stained face in Kevin's shoulder. He did his best to pull himself together before he spoke.

"When we were 8, we went to a wedding in Hollyville for some mutual friends of our parents. They held the reception at Tony's. They played this song as _their_ first dance. I told her I wanted to dance to this at my wedding and she promised that she would make sure it happened. I can't believe she remembered."

Kevin was stunned. Princess had held on to that promise for _15 years_. But seeing the look on Edd's face made it worth it. At last they had found love. And it wasn't a bad thing. Not at all.

After a few hours of eating, dancing and toasts, they snuck away to Kevin's parents house. They had a plane to catch to Italy in the morning. At least, that was what some thought. The Peach Creek Gang knew better.

In the same King sized bed they lost their virignity to each other in, they consummated their marriage. But this night was a night like no other night that they had ever experienced with each other. They weren't too horny teenagers giving into their hormones. It was love. But this love was so much sweeter, richer and deeper than it was then.

Doesn't mean Kevin isn't a horn dog anymore. Not by a long shot. The minx in Edd just brings it out of him. Edd's hand on his tie dragging him to the bedroom. That brilliant mouth on his own. Those _beautiful, delicate_ hands going down his pants. Many thought that Kevin was just an overgrown teenager when it came to the genius. If they only knew!

But now, things had _changed._ The fire in his emerald eyes was blazing _hotter and brighter_. His grin was _slyer_. And his hands were _stronger_. His kisses held _more passion_.

 _Edd must be dying_.

His hands were a tied above his head to the bedpost on Kevin's side of the bed. And Kevin's hands and mouth were _everywhere._

 _He can't breathe_.

" _God_ , I love you," Kevin whispered into his ear as his hands lightly grazed Edd's sides.

Taking in Edd's whined out moan, he chuckled darkly before biting down that pale swan like neck of his as Edd tilted to give him more access, slightly begging for more.

Every bite begat a moan and a jerk of the genius' hips against his own.

As Kevin's hands went lower, Edd silently screamed into the deep, dark, black abyss that was what was left of his mind. When Kevin brought their cocks together, he screamed out loud.

One jerk.

" _Daor Aonghus, Is brea liom thu._ "

Kevin arched a brow. Scratch that. Edd now knows _eight_ languages. To hear his grandparents native tounge come pouring out of that brilliant mouth the way it did nearly made Kevin come undone.

 _"Edd_."

"Kevin, Baby, _please,_ " the genius sobbed as he turned pleading blue eyes on the Adonis who was insisting on taking his time with this.

Kevin just leaned down and softly kissed him as he jerked them both together. Undoing his restraints, he held his hand and kissed his tears away relishing every moan that every movement of his hand brought out of the brilliant, beautiful man writhing underneath him.

Reaching into his nightstand, he got out lube and two condoms. Edd's smile was brighter than _the_ _sun_. _Time to get this party started!_

But Kevin still wanted to take his time. They had a lifetime to do this and he wanted to do it right the first time, just like he did for their _first time_. Kevin gently kissed him as he slowly prepped him and Edd finally willed his hormones to slow down. He wrapped an arm around strong shoulders and shoved nimble, delicate, pale fingers into short auburn locks as he kissed the love of his life back.

"Ready?," Kevin asked as he wrapped Edd's long legs around his waist and steadied his hips.

Edd nodded.

 _"Yes, Kevin, pleeeeease,"_ he pleaded with his new husband. There was only so much teasing a man could take.

Kevin brought is forehead down to Edd's and grabbed his hand, and using his other hand to steady his hip he slowly pushed himself inside. Edd wrapped his free arm around his neck and squeezed his legs around his waist as tightly as he could.

As always, once Kevin was fully inside him, Edd had to remind himself to _breathe_. It felt _so_ good, but if he moved before he was ready, he'd hurt himself. Once his head hit the pillow, Kevin knew it was safe for him to move. He slowly pulled out and Edd _moaned_. When he rammed back inside, Edd _screamed_. After nearly a decade together, Kevin knew _exactly_ what to do to get Edd's motor running _immediately_.

"It's official now," the redhead panted out. Edd pulled him closer and sobbed into his shoulder.

"I love you, Kevin," he sobbed.

"I love you, too, Edd."

Rocking his hips back, Kevin slowly took his new husband to paradise. He never let go of his hand.

They got a shower and soak and Kevin took care of him like he always did. Edd couldn't believe this was all happening. He had a _husband_. But not just any man, he had _Kevin_. _Kevin loved him_. He clung to him that night in "his spot" underneath Kevin's right arm. When he woke up the next morning, he realized it wasn't a dream.

They were spooning. Kevin's chest to his back, left hands intertwined. Kevin's ring was an emerald and white diamond copy of his own. Edd snuggled closer and Kevin held him tighter. If it wasn't for the alarm going off, Edd was ok with staying in bed with Kevin just like that for forever. But they had a plane to catch. Kevin wanted gelato from a little Italian man with a cart in front of the Vatican. Edd had promised himself he would get it. And Edd _always_ kept his promises.

The little Italian man wasn't there. His _son_ was. And Kevin knew they'd have to come back at least once a year. Gelato from the gate of the Holy City was too heavenly to not experience a few more times.

Edd traced his roots to wine country. And was happily surprised that his love for merlot was _definitely_ a Vincent family trait. He was happier that his favorite winery shipped to America. Good wine is hard to come by and the genius wasn't passing it up.

Dublin in June is as green as Kevin's eyes. The beer is as dark as Edd's hair and the whiskey is twice as smooth _._ They lit a candle and said a prayer for family members long passed on at the family's church. Kevin got Edd his own Barr and McCallister kilts. Edd was now a Barr who loved another Barr who was the baby boy of a spitfire McCallister lassie. He would never be unprepared for St Patrick's Day ever again.

When they got home, Nat linked them up with a lawyer who got all the paperwork together that they would need to bind their lives together. Edd _offically_ changed his last name and Kevin damn near threw him a party because of it. Edd convinced him that dinner on the deck was enough.

They slowly settled into life as a married couple. Kevin coached baseball and basketball at the Y for the rest of the summer and Edd started his research job.

But life with Kevin and Edd was always full of surprises.


	163. Chapter 163

For their tenth anniversary, Kevin got Edd a metal IronMan lunchbox. Edd bought the baseball team new metal bats. Since they lived in Cherryville now, dates would consist of walking the boardwalk and midway. They would try the new rides littered around the entertainment district. There were new restaurants to try and taffy to eat. The gelato was left alone. Kinda hard to go back to it when you've had _the best_ gelato in the world.

They spent Labor Day weekend in Peach Creek. Because Princess was having a princess, May and Lee threw her very girly baby shower. No boys allowed! So Kevin and Edd met Rolf, the other Eds and Jonny at the arcade with the batting cages in Peach City. Ed gave Rolf all the advice he could on raising little girls. The farmer actually took notes. His son was one thing, but he had no clue on what to do with a baby girl. Nat and Rave sent gifts from Tiffany's, Jimmy and Sarah sent baby clothes from Jimmy's new baby fashion line and her fathers' built another playroom _just for her_ at their house.

Just in time for Edd's birthday, the heiress called Kevin with baby news he could actually use. If they were ready, they could start the surrogacy process in the New Year. The thing about processes, is that they take time.

 _"It could take years for you guys to get someone who'll be willing to carry the baby for you,"_ sheexplained. _"I mean, it'll be_ _ **your**_ _kid, but you still gotta decided if you're gonna use the surrogate's eggs or donor eggs."_

"Geeze."

 _"Yeah, it's a bit of a science fair_ _project."_

"That's what I told him!"

The heiress giggled.

 _"He would know, too! Look, just talk it over with him. You've got the rest of your lives to figure it out."_

So over dinner on the deck, Kevin told Edd what he and the heiress had been discussing for the better part of two years.

"We need to get a fence around the pool first," Edd said when Kevin was done with his monologue.

Kevin stared at him. The genius gave a smirk. Kevin rolled his eyes.

"Ok, _after_ we get a fence around the pool, whaddya say to making a baby?"

"I don't see why not.

" _Really?!_ "

"Yes, _really._ " Edd stood and came to sat in Kevin's lap. "I've told you for _years_ that I think you should have a child of your own. Why wait? Gotta strike while the iron is hot, Kev. And if Princess is right about it taking some time, then we deal with that. But I don't see why we should wait just because we _just_ got married. We've been practically married for years. But not a word of this to our parents, _especially my mother_ , until we know for sure that we have a viable fetus on the way."

" _Only you_ would call our baby a fetus."

"Actually, it's a parasite."

"WHAT?!"

Edd just laughed.

"Were you _not_ paying attention in biology class?!"

"Not when I had _your_ biology to study!"

" _Kevin!"_

The heiress gave birth to her princess the first weekend of November and Kevin had a fence installed around the pool before Thanksgiving. In January, they called their lawyer, Kevin's doctor and the surrogacy agency Princess recommended.

But the process did take time. And in that time, the world gave the two lovers a gift that no one could have predicted in a way that only the Heavens could bestow as a gift for many an unanswered prayer.

His name was Matthew Wilkerson. The orphan, adopted by his lone family member, an uncle, came to Cherryville two years after Kevin started teaching and coaching there. And Kevin liked what he saw in the boy. Kid had potential. But he was also a teenage boy chockfull of hormones and an underdeveloped frontal lobe. Tall, tan, a mass of inky black hair, blue eyes and a smile that gave even Kevin _and_ Edd pause.

" _Jesus,_ it's like he's your kid, dear. And I'm not entirely sure how I feel about that," Edd told his husband as they walked to Edd's new GMC Terrain after one Friday night game. Kevin gave Edd the new SUV as a birthday gift a year ago. He had had his Volt for 10 years. It was time for a new car.

"How do you think I feel?!"

Edd gave a small laugh.

"Maybe it's karma for _your_ freshman year."

"Ha ha. I wasn't _that_ bad."

"You were failing _Art_ before you asked me to tutor you."

"HEY!"

Edd kissed an apology to his ear before he started the SUV and headed home.

Matthew became the football team's captain his sophomore year. Edd couldn't shake the feeling about how history seemed to be repeating itself with this boy. Especially after he showed up in March, right after his sixteenth birthday, with a red Harely, _just like Kevin's_. The irony of this wasn't lost on _anyone_. His saving grace was that his was inherited from his late mother, Kevin had bought his after saving up years worth of birthday and Christmas money.

Her name was Karen Johnson. A petite blond with hazel eyes, a gapped tooth smile and suddenly Matthew was in _something._ They met and became fast friends during his sophomore year and her freshman year. She was the one that kept Matthew out of trouble for the most part, but she couldn't be everywhere. Especially, after he got that motorcycle. And her family _hated_ him about as much as they hated his motorcycle. But she was just as firey as he.

And their fires nearly consumed them both.

After their school sponsored after prom party, Matthew dropped Karen off at her house with promises to pick her up in an hour to go out to a bonfire on the beach with their friends.

He never returned.

The authorities found his mangled motorcycle in a ditch off of Spiral Hill. Matthew was found mangled under a fruit truck. He never had a chance. Spiral Hill was beset with so many blind curves that _Kevin_ never took his bike out for rides near it, lest he have to go on it. Even the devil has his limits.

Karen went to graduation to receive his diploma for him. His uncle committed suicide the day after Matthew's funeral.

When school started in the fall, she was a girl in _trouble_.


	164. Chapter 164

It was the Tuesday after Labor Day. Kevin was in his office getting ready for football practice when Karen peeked her head in the door.

"Coach, can I talk to ya for a sec?" The poor girl's hazel eyes were red and she was shaking. She looked _ill._

"Yeah, yeah. Have a seat. What's going on?," Kevin asked as he directed her to the couch on the wall and grabbed her a water out of his mini fridge.

As fresh tears poured out of her eyes, she dropped a bomb on the coach.

"I'm pregnant."

"WHAT?!"

Kevin's disbelief was warranted. She had taken to wearing Matthew's tshirts, sweatshirts and hoodies after he died. It helped her to grieve _and_ hide her growing belly.

Lifiting Matthew's old team captain hoodie, She showed Kevin a swollen belly that had a _very viable fetus_ in it that seemed to be waving at him as he _actually saw_ the baby _move_.

" _Jesus_ , Karen. What can I do to help?," Kevin asked as he drew the tearful girl into a hug.

"I-I don't know. My parents kicked me out last night. I stayed at Melanie's and her parents say I can stay til the baby's born, but I can't take care of it. I'm not ready for a baby," she sobbed.

"Have you gone to a doctor? Do you know how far along you are?," Kevin asked.

"At least six months. The last time we had sex was the week before Prom. I haven't seen a doctor, yet, though."

"Ok, first things first. Go to the free health clinic. Get checked out. Let me know what they say ok?"

"O-Okay, Coach."

At this point, Melaine Masterson, Karen's best friend, peeked her head in.

"Ready, homegirl?"

"As I'll ever be," Karen said bitterly.

After they left, Kevin contemplated calling Edd. He knew he'd be on his afternoon break, but this conversation was too big, deep and heavy for a quick call. 530 couldn't come soon enough.

Kevin was in the door at 6 on the dot and Edd was at the fridge with a beer in hand. But seeing the concerned look on Kevin's face gave the genius pause.

"Honey, what's the matter?"

"Remember, Matt Wilkerson?"

"Yes, the whole thing was tragic. Why?"

"His girlfriend is pregnant. Saw her belly and everything. Kid is his."

" _Jesus_."

"It gets worst or better, whatever. Her parents kicked her out and she's staying at her best friend's house til she has the baby, but she doesn't want it."

"Kevin, you're _not_ suggesting...?"

"Look, Edd, we haven't gotten a surrogate, yet and it's been, like five years now. You've always said you wanted to adopt."

The genius was speechless and he had that same scared look on his face he had when Kevin told him _why_ he wanted to go out with him.

"Edd, I can't think of a better opportunity to become parents unless the stork shows up."

His husband gave him an incredulous glance, as he stirred the pork for their carnitas.

"Just think about it, okay? _Consider it_."

"That's not fair and you know it!"

"No, Edd, I'm serious. I _really_ want you to consider this. I told her to go get checked out and then get back to me."

"She hasn't seen an obstetrician, yet?!"

"No, poor kid was prolly scared all summer. I mean, her parents _kicked her out_. I know they didn't like Matt, but this... _this is...something."_

"Indeed."

Edd sighed.

"Next time you talk to her, I want to be there."

"Choice," the redhead replied, barely able to contain his grin as he leaned in to get his Welcome Home kiss.

Two weeks later, Kevin, Edd, Karen, Melaine and her parents were all at Buddy's, Cherryville's best diner.

"How you feelin', Kid?," Kevin asked Karen after the waitress took their orders.

"Pregnant."

Edd gave her a soft smile. _Oh,_ did he empathize with the girl. The one person she loved was gone and now her family had turn their backs on her.

"What did the doctor say?," he gently asked.

She dug in her purse and pulled out a series of ultra sound pictures.

"It's a boy."

Kevin and Edd gasped as they looked at the black and white photos. Karen burst into tears.

"How? I...? Coach, _please!_ ," the teen mom to be sobbed, as Melaine drew her close for a gentle hug, her own eyes brimming with tears.

"I've got a proposition for you," Kevin began.

" _Anything!_ "

"We'll adopt the baby," he said as he gestured between Edd and himself.

"Wait? What? You're gay?"

Edd laughed.

"He's bi. _I'm gay_."

" _Oh._ I thought you guys were just friends or brothers or something."

Kevin and Edd glanced at each other.

"Well, they do say that spouses start to resemble each other over the years," Edd said with a nonchalant shrug. His blue eyes danced, though, and Kevin snickered.

" _You're married?!,"_ Melanie and Karen choursed.

"Six years," the two men chimed back.

Karen threw her head back on the back of booth.

"H-How long have y'all been together?," Melanie's mom asked.

"Seventeen years," the two men chimed again.

" _Jesus_ ," Mr Masterson breathed. "Karen, I think you've found the people who can help you."

"I mean, they _do_ finish each other' sentences," Melanie giggled.

Karen stuck her tounge out at her. She and Matthew finished each other's sentences.

"Karen, we do want a child of our own. We have always wanted kids. I've known that I've wanted to adopt a child since I was 15. Kevin has been nothing but supportive of that dream. Let's turn this nightmare of yours into a dream come true, _please?"_

It was the way that he said, "please" that let Kevin know that Edd was now _fully_ on board with bringing this baby into their world.

Karen gave a small nod.

"Okay."

A week later, the adoption was ready to go. As soon as Karen gave birth, as long as everything checked out the baby would go home with Kevin and Edd that day. Karen had three months to change her mind, but she signed away her rights to the baby at the start of the adoption process.

She would finish as much school as she could, as the baby was due in late December. She would take the rest of the fall semester off after the baby was born and then come back to school after the winter holiday break. Edd put her on his medical plan and paid for a year's worth of therapy for her. Loosing her boyfriend, family home and her baby in less than a year had to be traumatic. She was going to need all the extra help she could get.

But babies don't come with instructions or watches.


	165. Chapter 165

October. Edd's birthday.

Kevin was in his planning period when Melanie burst into the teacher's lounge.

" _Melanie_!," Mr Roberts, the music teacher, admonished.

"Where's Coach Barr?!"

"In his office," Mr Roberts replied.

With that Melaine was _sprinting_ to the gym as sirens sounded around the corner from the school.

"Coach! COACH!," the frantic girl shouted as she ran into the gym, her voice echoing into the cavernous space. Kevin was napping in his office when he heard her shouting.

"Geeze, Mel! What's up?," he said from the boys locker room door.

"Karen's water broke in Home Ec!"

 _And Kevin was suddenly_ _ **wide**_ _awake._

"WHAT?!"

Melanie nodded her curly red head, green eyes frantic and filled with tears.

"Mrs Anderson called the office and they called an ambulance."

"Ever been on a motorcycle?"

Kevin called Edd as he headed out of the building, Melanie in tow. Melanie called her parents who called the office and had her excused for the rest of the day as they raced to the hospital themselves. Edd called his parents and his in laws. Kathleen was visiting Princess when she got the call. Princess did a conference call with the rest of their friends. And in a matter of hours, Peach Creek's closest group of family and friends descended on Cherryville like a Georgia thunderstorm.

Karen's labor couldn't be stopped. Brighton Miles Vincent-Barr came into the word on his adoptive father's and that father's mother's birthday. And the world stood still.

At only 4lbs and 3oz and barely a foot long, he was _definitely_ a premie. A specialist was called in from Columbia's University Hospital.

And there was still the matter of the teen mom's aftercare. Her family had rejected her outright. She had been disowned and had virtually nowhere to go. The Masterson's hearts were willing, but they just couldn't take her in.

Hearing that an abandoned teen mom was involved in this special case, the specialist called the only person he knew that could help. His husband. And hours later The Lion and The Phoneix landed in Cherryville.

Edd was _pacing_. There was nothing anyone could do. His son was barely hanging on and a specialist had been called but that had been _hours_ ago.

When Max and Justin walked into the NICU's waiting room, they were shocked to see so many familar faces.

"MAX?!," Edd said as he stopped pacing when the doctor with the purple and black highlights walked in the door. He knew that a specialist from New York had been called in, but he was never given a name.

"I got a call that a premie was born here and I should come check him out."

"He's our son," Edd said as fresh tears sprang from his eyes. Kevin had stood to wrap himself around the frazzled genius.

 _Oh, boy_.

"Let's talk out here, shall we?," Max said as he opened the door to the waiting room and waited for Kevin and Edd to join him in the hall. Justin stayed behind to get Karen's story.

"Where is he?," he asked as they walked down the hall.

Edd led them into the nursery, squeezing Kevin's hand the whole way.

Max introduced himself to the other doctors and nurses tending to the _tiny_ baby. As he got full report, Edd stared into the incubator at his son. As tiny as he was, he had a bit of a hair on his head. And it was as inky and messy as his late father's. Karen had complained of heartburn. It was now apparent where she had been getting it from. But Edd was sure her cravings for hot wings hadn't helped.

"Ok, Edd, I'm gonna need you to step back so I can look at the little guy, okay?," Max gently said as he directed Edd away from the incubator.

Then the doctor went to work. He checked his tubing and his diaper. He pried his eyes open and shone a light in them. After giving the kid what Edd considered the world's roughest once over, he turned to the the new dads and asked the craziest question Ed had _ever_ _heard_ with the biggest grin on his face.

"Would you like to hold him?"

Edd's knees gave out and Kevin caught him, but they both looked _stunned_.

"Look, he's early and he'll need to stay at the hospital _at least_ another month or so, but a few minutes of skin on skin contact every few hours would help speed up the process of him getting better. So, _would you like to hold him?_ "

Edd _froze_. _Of course_ , he'd like to hold his son! But he was scared to death of hurting him.

And like he had read his mind, Max said, "You won't hurt him. Your parenting instincts won't let you."

Edd took a breath and _slowly_ let it out. A nurse directed him to a sink and he washed his hands. Kevin directed him to a gliding chair next to the incubator. He made quick work of his shirts as Kevin washed his hands. Max opened the incubator and handed Brighton to Kevin, who placed him on Edd's chest. A nurse gave him a warm blanket and he held his son close. Kevin quickly took out his phone and took a picture. The look on Edd's face was too beautiful not to preserve.

Max went to check his vitals. Already they were stabilizing and rising.

"Ok, I reccommend that one of you is here at least 4 hours a day. You can do it in shifts. The more skin on skin contact he gets, the better. Congrats, by the way. He's a cutie."

"Thanks, Max," Kevin said. Edd had passed out. Between the stress of the sudden news of his son's arrival and said child's own need for critical care, he was worn out.

"Isn't it his birthday?," Max asked Kevin as they walked back to the NICU waiting room.

"Yep, and it's his mom's birthday, too."

Max gave a small chuckle and just shook his head.

"Look, I'll be here til he's released from the hospital and I know some pediatricians in the area that you can look at. Just visit as often as you can and he'll be home before Christmas."

"Thanks, Max," Kevin said, clapping the doctor on the shoulder. When he winced and shot Kevin a look, the former jock shrugged. But they both knew Kevin would need _all_ of his strength to support his new family.

Back in the waiting room Kevin showed everyone the picture he took of Edd and their son. Lynn burst into tears.

"Go on back," Max said. "Kid needs his mom right about now."

She was out of the room like a shot. Michael wasn't too far behind.

Marie gently took Kevin's phone from his hand and sent the picture he took to herself. The portrait she painted of it and gave to them for Christmas hung in Brighton's room for the rest of their lives and was very high on Edd's list of most prized possessions.

Justin was in Karen's recovery room. Along with one of the hospital's social workers, they made a plan to get her emancipated from her parents. She had turned 17 in September, but because she was still considered a minor, she needed to be emancipated. The hospital's social worker put her in contact with a few organizations that would help her get an apartment and job after she recovered from giving birth. She would finish school and then was free to pursue any dreams she had for herself.

For the first time in _months,_ the young woman could _breathe_ again. Hours later, Edd and Kevin went to check on her.

"I get to go home the day after tomorrow," she grinned.

"That's excellent," Edd said brightly. Her being so young helped in her recovery efforts.

"Thanks for all your help, Coach," she said as she opened her arms for a hug

"Thanks for letting me help," he replied as he gently returned the hug.

"Matt always said that you were the one to go to if I needed anything. Guess he was right."

A nurse peeked her head into the room to tell Kevin and Edd that it was the baby's feeding time and Max had suggested that they come to help so they can learn how to do it, too.

"Go. Your baby needs you," Karen said, smile _wide_. After they left, she settled down for a much needed rest. She slept like a rock. Her nightmares were gone and replaced by blissful sleep because two boys gave love a chance just over a decade ago.


	166. Chapter 166

Edd and Kevin took their paternity leave that day. Kevin only got 8 weeks with half his pay, but that was plenty of time. By the time it would be over, Christmas break would have begun. Edd got 16, fully paid. They were at the hospital everyday, but he still insisted on he and Kevin still having their Sunday date days and Monday night date nights with carnitas on Tuesdays at home.

When he wasn't at the hospital, he was at home putting the finishing touches on Brighton's nursery. Everyone came to Cherryville for Thanksgiving at the hospital. On Black Friday, Princess surprised them with a baby shower in a spare conference room. Her present was a baby nurse who would stay with them until Edd went back to work.

And on the third Friday in December, Brighton came home. Max and Justin went back to New York. The phoenix had kept his promise. Kevin had Pamela come in and do a photo shoot of Brighton. It took some convincing, but she got Kevin and Edd in a few shots, too.

Princess swore their Christmas card that year was _the best_ one she had _ever_ seen. There was the traditional photo of the three of them in front of their fireplace. A shot of Brighton in a Christmas stocking. But their favorite was of Brighton in a festive gift box underneath the tree. He was _the best_ Christmas present _ever_.

The Peach Creek Gang decided that it was best if they spent Christmas and New Years in Cherryville. Edd wouldn't be comfortable with traveling with Brighton just yet. Early Christmas morning, Kevin went to give his baby boy a feeding. And for the first time, Brighton's permanent eye color blinked tearily back up at him. Massive _blue_ eyes looked into his own and Kevin knew he was done for.

The mass of inky black hair was bad enough, now _this_. He was definitely gonna be his father's son. It was like the Heavens knew that Brighton was the child that Edd needed. He looked too much like him for him to _not_ be Edd's kid. But Kevin knew Matt was in there somewhere. And Kevin was more than willing to be the father to Brighton that Matt _desperately_ needed.

They spent Christmas Day in their PJs. Lynn was at her grandbaby's beck and call. One of her presents to Kevin and Edd was babysitting services that would be given that afternoon. They took a long needed nap and awoke to see her showing Brighton Edd's baby book. She was rather excited about it. Brighton looked bored til he saw a picture of his dad in a bright red onsie and purple socks. The bright colors stood out to his fuzzy baby eyes and for the first time, he _smiled_. The fathers and grandmother committed the scene to memory and prayed for a thousand more smiles with their baby boy.

Over New Year's Jimmy _finally_ proposed to Sarah and Princess announced that she was pregnant. Again, naturally. But this was her last baby. Three kids was enough!

And for the first time, in their new home, they induldged in their own traditions with Brighton nestled close to Edd's chest.

Best. Year. Ever. _Indeed._

It was the week after Valentine's Day that Edd had to go back to work. On the one hand, he didn't want to leave his baby boy, but on the other, he was itching to get back into the lab again. Kevin was going to miss coming home and seeing Edd cooking dinner, Brighton wrapped up in his Moby carrier, sleeping like, well, like a _baby_. Because that's what he was. But if Edd felt better to be working than staying home, he was going to support it.

Thanks to some recommendations from their pediatrician and baby nurse, they found a nanny who was willing to come to them every morning. She took care of Brighton like he was her own. And the proud fathers got many pictures and videos of Brighton's baby antics. And Edd finally got to do what his friends had been doing for years, brag about his son on Facebook. No selfie could compare to Brighton's wide eyed innocence.

Every doctor's appointment was concluded with a sigh of relief. Brighton hit all of his development milestones when he should have, even when they adjusted for his age. It didn't take long to convince Princess that Brighton just wanted to be the child that gave his daddy a reason to celebrate his birthday every year. And Edd would celebrate with _glee_.

When spring break came around, they took Brighton to the beach for the day. Ming saw them first.

"Mr Edd! Mr Edd!"

Kevin and Edd were stunned to see that Ming had grown up to be quite the beautiful young woman. Her rambunctious brothers weren't too far behind. At least this time they were throwing the starfish back into the ocean, instead of trying to take them home.

When Carlos and Dwayne finally saw who she was calling to, their smiles were _so_ wide.

"YOU HAD A BABY?!," Mark said, hazel eyes wide.

"We did," Edd replied as he squatted down to the boy's level. Lifting his blanket and sunhat so Mark and Luke could get a peek at the boy, he said, "This is Brighton."

"He's _cute,_ " Ming grinned as she leaned in to get her own look at the boy. Edd just blushed.

"Adopted?," Carlos asked.

"Yeah, but you wouldn't know it to look at him," Kevin replied. "He looks so much like Edd here, he might as well as be his real dad."

"Well, he's _with you guys_ , so you _are_ his _real_ dads," Dwayne said.

Kevin and Edd beamed. Most in town knew they had adopted the boy. Matt's death was big news. Karen's pregnancy was even bigger. But Brighton was theirs. _Period_. And that was that.

Two years later, on Kevin's birthday, the surrogacy agency called. They found someone who was willing to carry a baby for them. One of the problems they had initially run into was that they wanted to use donor eggs. More specifically, _Nazz's_ eggs. She didn't want to get pregnant again, but she was more than willing to help Kevin and Edd's dreams of a family come true. Plus, it would be hilarious for the two friends to have a kid of their own together. Getting a surrogate to be willing to carry another woman's eggs was tough. But finally a young woman in Kansas City was willing.

Embryos were created and shipped to the Midwestern city and Edd held his breath.


	167. Chapter 167

On the first day of school, the surrogacy agency called again. Brighton's nanny, Misty Jacks, answered the phone and took a message. She immediately called Edd. Edd made plans to order a pizza when he got home. He knew that when he told Kevin about the conversation he had with the surrogacy agency, he'd be too excited to cook.

Kevin's favorite thing about coming home, was Edd's kisses and Brighton's hugs. When he got home from football practice, he met the pizza guy in the driveway. After tipping the driver (Edd always ordered and paid for their food orders online) he found Edd and Brighton playing the "clean up game" in the living room. Basically, they were picking up Brighton's toys and putting them away.

"Papa's home!," Edd exclaimed as he swooped up his son and skipped to Kevin to give him his usually Welcome Home kiss. Trading Brighton for pizza, he headed to the kitchen to set the table and get drinks. But Kevin noticed he was _beaming_.

"So, what's got you so chipper?," Kevin asked as he grabbed a beer for himself and a soda for Edd. He noticed that Edd's favorite bottle of Merlot was chilling in the fridge.

 _What was the genius wanting to celebrate?_

"What do you think about spending Memorial Day weekend in Kansas City?"

Kevin thought for a moment. "I don't see why not. We'll get to try some of that BBQ Ang and Rolf are always raving about." The heiress and her little family would make the trip every Labor Day weekend to see her crazy Kansas City cousins. They'd bring back BBQ sauce, but food never quite made it back to Peach Creek. It was just too good!

 _"Excellent!"_ Edd was lit up like a Christmas tree.

" _Spill_ , D."

"Do you think the baby will have red hair or blond hair?"

"Wait...whaaaa?"

Edd cut up a slice of pizza for Brighton and giggled as the boy tried to pull a green pepper off a piece and the cheese _stretched_. The look on the boy's face at his reaction to this was just too, too cute. But this gave Kevin time to think. They wouldn't have any reason to come to Kansas City unless Princess invited them to come with her and Rolf on their family trip. They never did because it was a family trip just for them. The only other reason to go to the Midwestern city was...

"The baby's took?!"

Edd's grin was sly.

"Bingo, Daddy-Oh!"

Now, Kevin isn't much of an emotional man. He cried at the end of Rudy because you just don't have a soul if you don't. That's how he knew Rave actually had one. He cried when Edd left him that note in his yearbook. He cried plenty the entire time Brighton was in the hospital. They both did. But this bit of news _floored_ him.

 _He was gonna be a dad!_

"Congrats, Papa," Edd said as he drew the teary eyed redhead into a strong hug and Kevin sobbed into his love's shoulder.

"Papa sad?," Brighton asked when he heard Kevin sniffling.

"No, no, Little One. Papa is happy," Edd said as he wiped pizza sauce off Brighton's face.

"What do you think about having a little brother or sister, Big B?," Kevin asked the blue eyed tot as he rustled his hair.

Brighton made a face and pouted even more when his dads laughed at him.

"Brighton no share!," the little one whined.

"Brighton _will_ share," Kevin said firmly.

"Yes, Papa," Brighton sighed in acequesince.

"Do you think Misty will take on one more kid?," Kevin asked as he and Edd finally sat down to eat.

Edd nodded before he swallowed. Kevin would _always_ get him with questions when his mouth was full.

"She told me when she called that if the news was a good as it sounded like it could be when Lisa called, she wanted dibs on being our nanny when I went back to work."

Kevin took a breath. Then _suddenly_ remembered something.

"Nazz!"

Brighton and Edd both jumped and looked at him like he was crazy. Yeah, this next kid needs brown eyes or something, because his husband and son's intense blue gazes are gonna be the death of him!

"Sorry, sorry! We need to call Nazz."

Edd checked the clock. They were in the same time zone, but he knew she would probably be at her salon late.

"Give her a call when I put Brighton to bed."

"No bed!"

"Not for a few more hours, son. You still need to do your flash cards."

"Yeah!," Brighton cheered, grin wide. If people didn't know them, he had Edd's smile. But it was really Karen's. The universe gave Edd a helluva gift in the boy. Inky, black messy hair, blue eyes and a gapped tooth smile. But deep down inside, his parents young love was there. Kevin and Edd counted themselves lucky to be the ones to give the boy what his parents couldn't.

Kevin snickered. Edd may think himself a perpetual student, but he was a damn good teacher, too. Brighton didn't even think of the work he was being given as work. For a preemie, he was advanced well beyond most kids his age, actual and adjusted.

Kevin called Nazz with the news and was glad he put her on the speaker because he'd gone deaf if he had the phone to his ear from her squealing.

"HAHA! We're having a _baby_ , Kev!," she said as she recovered from her fit of excitement.

" _Weird_ , huh?" "Bike in tree" incidents aside, he never thought _this_ would happen.

"Tell me about it! But seriously, what else do we need to do besides wait?"

"Well, nothing really. You've signed your rights away, but you're down as a guardian for both kids, so now all we do is wait."

Nazz sighed. Then she squealed again.

"I can't wait! I wanna see what this kid is gonna be like! When are we gonna find out what she's having?"

"Christmas."

Nazz squealed again. The woman loved to celebrate and her Christmas parties were _legendary_.

"Ok, ok, lemme think..."

"Sure you can handle that, Nazz?"

"Shut your face, Barr!"

Kevin snickered. Edd came into the living room and handed Kevin a Crown and Sprite while he poured himself a heavy glass of Merlot. He was gonna celebrate tonight!

"Ok, how about we do a cake reveal? No...box of balloons?..."

"I can get the agency to send us a framed picture of the sex. It'll be gift wrapped and we'll just open it at the party."

"EDD, YOU'RE A GENIUS!"

"So, I've been told."

"Smartass."

" _Language_ , Nazz."

"Pfft!"

Kevin had to giggle at their antics.

"Ok, ok, we'll do Edd's idea," the coach said as he tried his best to wrangle his best guy and his best girl back to the main thing.

"You're only saying that because you want to get laid tonight," the blond retorted. Edd could see sassy look on her face in Providence, Rhode Island from his couch in Cherryville.

" _Be that as it may_ , it's a good idea. I'm a genius, remember?"

"Fine, fine," the blond sighed before squealing again.

"We're having a baby! Oh, my gosh! I gotta go tell Marie! Later, dudes!"

"Bye, Nazz," Kevin said as he hung up the phone.

"Can _I_ get laid tonight?," Edd asked as he moved to straddle Kevin's lap.

" _God, yes!"_

Misty found a half empty glasses of Crown and Sprite and Merlot on the coffee table the next morning. Thankfully, Edd had recorked the bottle after he poured his glass. He had a few more things he'd want to celebrate soon. Like how Italy made _really_ good Merlot.


	168. Chapter 168

**Author's Note: THIS! IS! IT! THE LAST CHAPTER! And I'm a mess. I don't want to end it, but this is the way the cookie crumbles. I'm gonna need someone to come over and hold me. This story has been my baby and having actually given birth, I can't tell you how in love I've been with the process of getting this story out there to you guys.**

 **But I'm a mental mess. I'm so exhausted. I'm happy and I'm sad. I think, _"What would Ernest Hemmingway do?"_ He'd drink, but I don't have any alcohol in the house. :p Guess it's time for Momma to have a Mommy's Day Out from her story of all things. :p Gah. I love you guys. I _will be_ writing more KevEdd! Just give me a minute to recover from this one. **

**Thanks! For everything. Love you!**

 **Here's our show!**

When they came home for Thanksgiving, they announced the news of expecting their next baby to their family and friends. Princess started planning a baby shower when Kevin was off for spring break. Lynn had already converted Edd's old room into a playroom for Brighton. She was seriously considering knocking down the wall between his room and the guest room to expand it until Michael told her that Kevin and Edd wouldn't have any place to stay at the house, and thus wouldn't bring their children to visit if she did. It took her a moment to consider that he was right.

The first Saturday in December, they got the gift wrapped picture of their baby's sex from the surrogacy agency. They posted the other pictures from the set on Facebook and everyone tried to figure out if the little one had Kevin's nose or Nazz's ears. And unlike Brighton's immediate announcement, the guessing game for the baby's sex was on!

As Edd started putting together the decorations for the baby's nursery, he framed the sonogram pictures and hung them on the wall. Brighton's room had a similar mural. His entire home was an art museum to the life he had built with his husband and son and now there was a new baby coming. Both children were wanted by he and Kevin. How they had gotten to where they were was a miracle. Who'd thought he and Kevin would have fallen for each other the way they did? Brighton was pretty much dropped into their laps. This new baby was so long awaited, Edd wondered if this was really happening.

But here they were. In love and raising a family just like he had always wanted his own childhood to be. It felt like a complete one-eighty from his own childhood. Sometimes, we have to recreate the childhood's we felt we deserved with our own children. Sometimes, they do it for us. Because parenthood is really just a second chance at being a kid again.

When they came to Peach Creek, the tension in the air was _thick_. Who knew one baby in the heart of the country was so anticipated in the hearts of so many people half the country away?

Edd and Kevin had _the best intentions_ of getting to Nazz's parents on time. But Brighton wouldn't go down for his nap when he was supposed to. All the excitment of traveling and being spoiled by his grandparents had him too hyped up to sleep. But when he crashed, Kevin and Edd did, too. Eddy had hired a nanny service to watch the kids this time because their parents were coming to the party for the baby reveal as well.

After the nanny arrived, Kevin, Edd and the Vincent doctors were out the door and _running_ up the street to Nazz's parents house. Edd clutched the gift wrapped picture frame to his chest the whole way there. They didn't even knock on the door because Nazz had always had an open door policy when it came to her parties.

"We're here!," Edd called out as soon as they got in the door.

"About time!," Eddy yelled back. Lee thwaped him on his head for being sassy. Ed and May helped them with their coats and Edd handed Kevin the picture frame.

"This one is yours, Dear," he said when Kevin gave him a confused look. Edd had handled their announcements to this point in their lives. He changed their Facebook relationship status'. He announced their engagement to their parents and friends. He would make the posts about Brighton and would just tag Kevin.

But this baby was Kevin's, so _he_ needed to be the one find out what he had created.

Like best gal pal she was, Nazz was right by his side.

"Show me what we did, Kev!," she said excitedly.

Kevin took a breath and took the bow off the top of the package and stuck it on Edd's head before giving him a kiss.

"Thanks, Babe."

"You're welcome."

"We get it! You love each other! Now am I getting a niece or a nephew?!," Eddy asked exasperatedly.

Taking a breath, Kevin and Nazz tore into the wrapping and gasped as they focused on the caption the ultrasound tech had written because they couldn't make heads or tails of the picture itself.

 _I'm a girl!_

They wrapped each other in a tight hug as Kevin alternated between sobbing and laughing and Nazz alternated between crying and squealing.

"AND?!," Rave asked. He was getting as exasperated as Eddy.

"IT'S A GIRL!," the two friends shouted simultaneously.

And the von Bartonschmeer living room _exploded_ with happy cheers, tears and hugs once more. Antonia Marion Vincent-Barr was on her way!

By February, Antonia's nursery was ready to go. Antonio sent them so many gifts that they really didn't have to get anything themselves. Antonia was his namesake as far as he was concerned and Kevin and Edd were just too grateful to argue.

In March, the Peach Creek Gang descended on Cherryville once more. And Princess threw them one helluva party. Ed gave them as much advice as he could about raising girls. The best advice of all, "Wing it! Sometimes that's the only thing you can do."

They headed to the beach and got to introduce to their own family and friends to the two men and their family who had shown them just 20 years ago how love can blossom if you take care of it.

"I accept to meet this little girl by Father's Day," Carlos said.

"It's a date!," Edd replied.

And it was.

For Kevin's birthday, Edd got his own present. Right after Kevin came inside from cutting the grass, Edd had him in the living room. He finally kept his promise to himself to show his man just how much he appreciated him doing the god awful chore and look so _amazing_ doing it. Kevin got Chinese, a tall glass of lemonade and a shotgun. _Nobody_ was ever messing with his baby girl.

May came and with it, Memorial Day weekend. Misty took her leave til just after Labor Day.

"I expect pictures as soon as you see her!," she said as she hugged Edd goodbye.

"Will do!"

And he did.

They were on the first plane out on Saturday morning. Princess gave them a list of her usual haunts in the cosmopolitan city. The zoo, the Plaza, Jackstack's, Gates and Joe's BBQ. They only had time to take Brighton to the zoo and go out for dinner at Jackstack's on the Plaza on Saturday, because at 3AM Sunday morning, Antonia made her debut.

Seven and a half pounds and 18 inches of bouncing baby girl. She had Nazz's nose and ears. And Kevin's red hair and chin. It took _everything_ in Eddy not to make a crack about it. Sure, she was cute, but c'mon! But he decided being on the receiving end of a shotgun blast from Kevin wasn't worth the two second quip. Besides, she _could_ grow into it.

And she did.

She met the man who told her dads to keep talking. It was really his advice that helped them stay together. Despite the highly emotional start to their relationship, they were always working to stay on the same page. Together they wrote a tome on love. And they lived it everyday.

On the day of their 21st anniversary Edd first said, "Yes," to Kevin, Edd went to give his daughter an early morning feeding, and like Kevin did just over 3 years ago at Christmas, he looked into her eyes and knew he was screwed. Bright green eyes blinked tearily into his own. But like Kevin fell in love with Brighton, so he fell in love with Antonia. Red hair, bright green eyes and all.

And when she smiled, _really_ smiled, her mother's own bright smile showed through. Kevin and Edd both promised themselves that Little Toni and Nazz would never have a reason to frown.

And they didn't.

 **Author's Note: THERE WILL BE AN EPILOGUE! And it will post shortly. Thanks for reading my little KevEdd melodrama. I'll see you guys around! KEEP WRITING! Love you!**


	169. Chapter 169

_Epilogue_

Edd was in the back of his walk in closet listening to his teenage daughter talk a mile a minute.

"And I think after the game, London and RJ said something about going to Joe's. Daddy, are you even _listening?!_ "

" _Yes_ , Toni," Edd intoned as he came out of the closet.

"Heh, you just came out of the closet."

"You're hilarious."

If anything, she had her father's sense of humor.

"What is _that?_ ," she asked as she watched Edd place two letterman jackets and two hoodies on the bed.

" _This_ is what you're father and I will be wearing Friday night."

" _Really_?!"

" _Why not?!_ "

"It looks like stuff Landon and RJ would wear. Don't you think you're a bit too old for that?"

"No. Besides, your father wears hoodies all the time."

"He's a football coach. You're a scientist."

"I'm not wearing my lab coat, Antonia."

"C'mon, Daddy! It'll be cool!"

"No."

"Please!?"

"No! Now get out so I can try this stuff on."

 _"Fine_. But if you look like a nerd I'm not sitting with you."

 _"OUT, Antonia!"_

"Alright, alright! I'm going, I'm going!"

It was the 42nd anniversary of Peach Creek's first state championship win in 20 years. The school district wanted the team to come back to celebrate at homecoming. _Everyone_ would be there. There was a rumor that they would be retiring Kevin's jersey as well. So they were going to head back to Peach Creek to celebrate.

But he wanted to see if his old swim team captain's hoodie and his letterman jacket fit first. Eddy suggested that they all wear their old team gear to the game. Lee informed them all that only Eddy's wrestling team captain's hoodie still fit him and it was a _tight_ fit. He said it didn't matter to him if he just wore the hoodie or not. He knew who kept the bed warm for her at night.

Double D was bit more particular than that. He gingerly slipped the hoodie and jacket on.

 _They fit_.

"Hey, Babe, where are ya?," Kevin called from the hall as Antonia tried to inform him of her plans with her brother and their friend cousins. She had pounced on him at the door as soon as he came in.

 _Phasers set to stun!_

When Edd stepped in the hall and leaned on the wall at the end of it, Kevin's jaw _dropped_. It was like taking a look into the past and the present at the same time. Edd was wearing his letterman jacket and swim team captain's hoodie. He was still tall, still lanky with those long ass legs and plump little behind. His hair was still _wild_ , but there was some grey sprinkled in there. The baby face was long gone. Edd had actually started to shave in college and right now, his 5 O'Clock shadow was coming in.

 _Ready!_

His eyes were still just as blue. And now they were sparking their sapphire desire. He _knew_ he looked good. And he knew just how to get the redhead's attention, because on his curly head was Kevin's PCH football team captain's ball cap.

 _Aim!_

"What do you think, Kevin? Toni here says I'm trying to hard," Edd told his husband. Then the minx gave him that _oh so adorkable_ grin.

 _Fire!_

"Go to your room, Antonia," Kevin said, but his eyes never left Edd's.

She knew what the look that they shared meant and Kevin's tone.

 _Papa needs a minute alone with Daddy._

"I'm _so_ out. You people are weird," she said as she shook her head and went to her room and started blasting her "annoy my dads with bad music" playlist.

"You're an _ass_ , you know that right?," Kevin growled as he stalked down the hall and into the minx's waiting arms.

"You love me."

" _God, yes!"_

And it was just like old times. Edd on top and in his hat? _Score!_ But it was better because with age comes experience and that had made them even better together.

When halftime came for the game and the King and Queen were crowned, the announcer called down the former champions and their team manager. The team gave them each a certificate to commemorate the play of a lifetime that won a game that no one in Peach Creek would ever forget.

Somebody made the mistake of asking for a repeat demonstration. A Tony award winning actor stood and told them that if they actually cherished their lives they'd _seriously reconsider_ that particular thought. The person in question _immediately_ apologized.

"Love you, too, James!," Nat called back to him. The actor just frowned. But his usually stern chestnut eyes were soft.

 _I love you._

 _I love you, too._

And then they _did_ retire Kevin's jersey. And Kevin cried again. Edd held his hand and kissed away his tears. When Kevin brought him in for a real hug and kiss after the ceremony was over, their children saw just how their love started and why it grew. If it wasn't for Edd's help, the team wouldn't have made it to that championship game. But if it wasn't for Edd being there for Kevin when he needed it the most, _they_ wouldn't be here.

On the 50 yard line in the football stadium of the high school in the peachiest town in America, love was renewed once more.

They all went to Joe's after the game and it, too, was just like old times, but it, too was better because they were now old enough to really appreciate the times they shared there and the new memories they were creating now.

Half way through dinner Kevin knocked Edd's shoulder with his own to get his attention. When the love of his life turned his head, blue eyes wide with curiosity, he kissed him like he did the first time. When they came up for air, he had one question.

"Best. Life. Ever?"

"Best. Life. Ever."

 _Indeed_.

 **The End**

 **#KevEdd**

 ** _Hoist the main sails! We sail at dawn!_**


End file.
